


Nabriho'ulbon's World

by REMBENERME321



Category: Crash Zoom (Cartoon), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Homestuck, Rhapsody of Fire (Band), System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Autistic Nepeta Leijon, BDSM, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Birthday, Chair Sex, Concerts, Crushes, Cutting, Dearest Apologies to Edd Gould, Dream Sequences, Dream Spirits, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Eridan worships Adolf Hitler, F/F, Fights, Flyers harder than steel, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Glory to Russia, Goffs, Gratuitous Armenian, Gratuitous Foreign Languages, Gratuitous Japanese, Gratuitous Korean, Gratuitous Norwegian, Gratuitous Russian, Gratuitous wardrobe changes, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about religions, I'm Serious, I'm taking this way too seriously, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's a major plot point, Kidnapping, Last Minute Thanksgiving celebration, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loss of Virginity, Lots of backstory details, M/M, Mary Sue protagonist, McDonald's, Melodrama, Mental Breakdown, Military Backstory, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Not Really Character Death, Occasional bouts of purple prose, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please bring back the Nacho Fries Taco Bell, Plot Devices, Public Sex, Recovery, Reincarnation, Religions, Restraining order, Reunions, Secrets, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex that defies the laws of physics, Sibling Incest, Sonichu/Chris Chan References, Step-parents, Strap-Ons, Suicide Attempt, Tentacles, The Dancestors are the post-scratch troll's parents in this, The Simpsons References, Threesome - F/M/M, Troll Fic, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, Weight Gain, Witch Curses, You don't have to have fetishes to enjoy this, big lipped alligator moments, bimbofication, former childhood friends, gratuitous Italian, mudlarking, starting new lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 155,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321
Summary: Nabriho'ulbon(ORIGINAL CHARACTAR DONUT STEEL PLS) moves in with Edd, Tom, and Mat and they go on adventures. This is a repost/archival of my story originally on the Fanfiction Wiki. You can also find this one on Quotev, also reposted by me.Update: Please read the end note on chapter 13.
Relationships: Matt/Tom (Eddsworld), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Nabriho'ulcon Nikrausarthbert(ORIGINAL CHARACTER DONUT STEEL)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I RLY LUV EDDSWORLD DIS IS MAH BEAUTIFUL FANFICTION PLS LIEK IT AND SHARE IT AL OVRR TEH INTERWEBS. ONG I LUV EDDSWORLD I SUPORT ALL SHIPS PLS RAED AND ENJOY:3
> 
> Real Author's warning: (18+) This fanfic contains content that may be unsuitable for people sensitive to topics like suicide and sex. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> Hai i am Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert adn i am 14 adn i usd 2 bee part of teh pink armeh i habe long neon pink hare with neon light green highlights with one part in a long ponytale and deivl horns liek Tord's but longe and thikker and my ponytail is held up by a diamond red bow. i am part jerboa therfore i have jerboa ears and a jerboa tail both partts are neon brown and iss noen liek teh rest of me. i wear an long blood red hoody that goeses down 2 my thigh and i also wear enoby black fishnets along saide neon blue and orange snakers. muh eyees r neon purple alongeside my eyephone 777 witch is vury hi tech and has a bitened orange on teh bacc. I am vuereh betifal and was luvd by everyone in primareh skool and they helpd me thru teh deaf of my vury ritch parents whitch inspired me to join teh pink armeh. anyway, nau dat im done describbing myselve lets get 2 da pkot.

It was morneng niht and I was laying in my bedf when suddenly, teh pink leader suddenly opended teh door with a ferousious face on her face. "NABRIHO Y U SAV UH BLACK SOLDIER HES AUR ENEMIE UR FIRED 4EVER GO HOME NOW!!!" She snalred with ferosiousness in her face as she kicked me in my secksy bewbs while i layed in my bed. teh black army was teh pink armeh's moral anemone they (teh black army) were partners with teh red army and teh black army did lots of bad things kiek murder poeple and force infants to go into suicide and they were very bad. as much as i wanted to punch dat btic in her lady boner and tell her to screw off, but i didn't and immediantly packed my bags and walked off capus and on to my neon white jet and thlew off. "Were do yu want 2 go madamn Nabriho'ulbon?" said my very hansum jet driver Deotilo who was very comforting and didn't mind sleeping with me (i'm still a virgin tho) I responded with "Just take me where ever I dont friken care!" i snarled. I was very pissed off becuase i was fired 4ever and i honestly didn't care where i would go even if it was eckspensive because i'm ritcher then tony stark and i can do whatever i want. then Deotilo pressed a bright neon rainbow button that showed a popup on the front pilot wondow that cycled through a bunch of random locations until it stopped on a street named Durdam Lane. "Okay than madamn Nabriho'ulbon." he saidas he sped up but not a lot since the place wasnt far from camp. 

Ai landedd in a airport which was next 2 a haus with grey walls and a black roof which i saw from teh jet windoe. i steped out of teh jet holdingd my suicase and stared into the sky, thinking about my new life. i asked Deotilo for teh map of teh place and he handed me a map of Durdam Lane with a bunch of coordinates and houses. i didn't know where i was gona live. i could've just built my own haus sinse im ritcher then donald trump but i cared abot teh enviroment and i didnt want to waste earth's natural resources. i desided to see wat places were nearby and were rent. sadly, all of the houses on the map were already taken, but it did say there was one room for rent, but didnt tell me witch house had a room 4 rent. i walked across teh lane for rooms for rent, but the house owners said there rooms were already taken. there was now only one house left it was a one sotry house wth light yellow walls and a red roof. i knocked on the door and politely wated 4 an minute then the door was opened by a orange haired (i didnt saw ginger because it would be racist.) square chinned man wearing a purple hoody and a green jacket who asked "Um...and just who might you be secksy:3" "I'm Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert but you can call me Nabriho. do you hav an rom 4 remt?" "Yis:D" he than opended teh door 4 me. 

I stepped in to a room with a red couch that had 2 people sitting in it waching a ad 4 bacon. ass i was walking one of the guys on the couch, a guy with a blue hoodie and no eyes, turned to matt, who was guiding meh 2 mah nu room, and asked him "Matt, why the hell r u letting an stranger in to aur haus?" Then a brown haried man wearing a green hoody turned to the the man in teh blu hoody and slaped him across teh face "TOM! BE MOAR DAM RESPECTFUL 4 ONCE." "Screw u Edd!" they then got in to a animu battl as Matt led me to a door and opemd it reaveling a room with blu walls, a blue ved, and a red floor. "HERE IT IS, YOURE NEW ROOM!!! Fell free too change it however you please. This used 2 be tom's room, but you can have it." but as i was stppeng in to my nu rom Tom rushed over 2 matt and snarled "SREW U MATT! Y U GIVE MAH RUM 2 SUM STRANGER!?!!?!!?" "But Tom! She was probably ot there in teh cold suffering!" "HOW THE FRCK DU YU NOW? YOUKNOW FRICKING NOTHING ABOUT HER!!1!! BURN IN HELL MATH!!" "BUT WEVE ALREADY BURND IN HELL!" "WHO CARES, JUST GO DYE!!!1!" Tom then walked away from Matt as i started unpacking my bagfs and decorating teh room. After an fe hours the room was now neon pink and the floor was neon green and there wer opsters on teh walls of Ren and Stimpy. I was feeling tired after teh hole ordiel so i took a nap. 

Affur about a couple hours i woked up to find Tom abot 2 iches away from my face stairing in to my neon purple eyes. "Tom..what the hell are you doing?!?" i asked him shcoked and confused he responded with "It may have not luked liek it earlier butt, i luv u and i fel in luv wit you at fuirst sigh. i must clain yuo and take you're virginity. no one else can hav u!" "Wat teh hel?!?!!??" "B quit, let me take u. take of you're cloths!" Altho i didn't want to, i didnt want to disresect him so i took off my hoody wifout hesitation, revealing my neon magenta bar barley covering my bewbs i also remuved my enoby black fishnets and my shoes wich gave Tom a erection. I then took of mah goffic black pantys revealing my vagina ass i took off my bra revealing my thicc bewbs. Tom staired at me in lust ass he removed his pants and poxers, exposing his thicc erekt peins. Tom then grabed my head liek how kratos held that dead person's head in God oof War and thrust it into his pensi. i sucked on it liek a fat kid sucking on a lollipop flavoured popcicle 4 teh first tiem and i could feel his pre-mayonaise on my tongue as i entangled his penis liek a snake rapping on to its prey as Tom moand in pleasure. "Please...lit meh shov my corndog in to your pussy..." Tom moaned as i laid down and spread my legs 4 teh secksy basterd. without hesititation Tom thrusted his lil Tom into my mango while i played with my bewbs. as he ws thrusting Tom got on me and shuvd his tongue down my throat which gave me a orgams. eventually i couldfeel his tongue toching the walls of my stomach which made me moan lustfully as he then removed his tongue as he continud thrusting in to me. "AAAAAAA....i...i'm about to..." then Tom removed his penis then it cummed on my face and i licked teh vum off in pleasure. his cun tated sweater then any brand of sugar i could thinkof with a small hint of smirnoff. "Fel lucky i removed it in tiem, wouldnt want anyone finding out. Lets do dis agan some day." Tom spoke tiredly as he put his clothes on and tucked his worn out lil tom back in to his boxers as he waked out the door of my room as i fell asleep thinking of nothing but pleasant thoughts about what else was in store for me in my new life with them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Author's Warning: (18+) this story contains sex and extreme fat fetishism. If you are below 18 years or not comfortable with fetishes, turn back now.
> 
> Hai its is Nabriho'ulbon again and iy has bin a week sinse i muved inn with da Eddsworld gang and 2tday (in dis sotry) im waering an secksy wight PPG tank top and drk blue jeans that go nicly on my ass and goeses down 2 mah sandalz witch r pink and sparkely and aer lisensed by sketchers mah favorite brand. my beatifol haire is now in 1 thicc ponytale liek mawile's black thing fraum pokemans butt my 2 point's r still teh same. i am aslo wearing blakc eyeliner and bubblegum pink lickstick. Anywae, heres teh story:3

it seemd liek an typical morning with me in teh kichen eating toast with every1 else in teh kichen. edd wus sitting next 2 mii drinking cola ass usual when sudddnly, he started chocking. i immediantly ranned 2 him snd grabbed his neck 2 stop teh chocking and then out came a siver coim which landed heads on teh table, reavealing a codde 9035 768. i let go of mah hands as edd regained consciousnes and lukd at teh coim and was shocked!!! "OMG!!" "Wut?" questioned Tom to edd, who then responded with "Coca Cola said on der websiet dat who ever fuond teh coin wood win a tirp 2 teh bamahas 4 uh week. dis is teh code and nau im gona go submit it 2 thier website." edd then jumed out of his seat and ran 2 his rom. aftur a couplrf minutes there was a knock on teh door. i opend teh dor 2 too mans wearing Coke outfits who walked to teh couch as edd walked downstares. "Edd u hav fuond teh code we shal nau take u 2 teh bamahas com with us and we will take u 2 your cruise ship." teh 2 mans grabed edd and edd spoke "Bye guys, see you in an wweks Tom pls feed Ringo 4 meh whiel im in Teh Bamahas ok bey!" before one of teh mans closd teh door. "Screw dis, Nabriho, u feed ringo im gona go 2 da beer store and bye a fuckton of Smirnoff with Edd's credit card." sad Tom as he walked out teh door holding Edd's credit card leving me with Ringo and Matt. 

It has been an week sinse edd wnt 2 teh bamahas and Tom went 2 da bear store with edd's credit card, leaving me with Matt and Rigno. *Ring* suddenly ther was some1 at teh door and Matt got out of his seat and openeded teh door. "OMG EDD YOUR BACK HOW WAS TEH VACACION X)" eviscerated Matt ass he helded teh door oepn for edd who then sat at teh couch with meh. "Hi Edd." "Hi Nabriho." "How wus youre trip at teh bamahas?" "It was gud teh food ws god i ate a lot oof it." "I can cleerely see dat, u put on a bit of weiht." spoked tom as he opened the dor holdeng Edd's credit card. "Tom, wat teh hell were u doing, you wer spposed 2 be feeding ringo while i was gone." "so-rry Edd, i was just, u kno, buying a shitload of smirnoff and getting crunk on teh streets while u were goen." "really tom, RLY?!?" He then snatched teh credit card from tom's hand and kooked at it. "Ah crap, realy Tom? u just wasted eightey percent of my money, and i got dat credit card as a gift from my mother last christmas..." "Don't worry Edd, u can have one of my credit cards." saided Matt as he handed Edd his credit card. "i olny used nintey percent of it, so there shuold be 5 dollers left." "rly matt, dis is barley enouf 2 pay 4 a four 4 four." ass phey were talking i fell asleep, unknowingly on edd's stomach. it felt so sof tan warm and i coudnt help but purr on it leik a cat being pet buy its loving owner. sudenly i was woked up by uh slight tap on mah lef pint. "Huh wu...what?" i then noticed that i had fallen aslp on edds stomak. i than immedianlt got off and laid up on teh othur sied of teh couch. all i cold hear while i was falling asleep was teh sound of moar talking between edd and matt. 

Aftur a couple hours, i woked up 2 fiend Edd sitting next 2 me with me sitting netx 2 him verticaley on teh couch. Edd spoked "Nabriho...we ned 2 takl abot somethang." he then got up and opened th edoor 2 da bafrom and moved 2 of his fingers bekoning me forward. whn i goted in edd closed teh bathrom door behiend us. "Nabriho, do you, liek me dis way?" "Wat r u takling abot?" "Do u liek me being fat? ealier u layed down on me and purred on me and fell alseep. that means u liek me better being fat, reight?" i was shocked bye dis. however, i didnt want 2 ofend him (and im kinda in 2 fat bois) so i responded with "Yes." "then wod u liek me moar if i was...fatter?" then a lightbulb quickly lit up in mah head as i then responded with "YES!!! I LIEK FAT BOIZ, I WANT U 2 BECUM A BED OF NOTHING BUT FAT!!!" "Be qiuet, there are people here. and thanks. also will you ples order me a cople galluns of coke and a ches pizza from piza hut?" Edd then walked out teh door as i puled out mah purple eyephone 777 and called pizza hut. Aftur uh few minutes teh pizza guy opended teh door and handed teh food 2 edd who them sat down on the couch and spoked 2 Matt about what he wus gunna b doing for now on. "EDD, WAT TEH HELL R U THINKINH?!?!?! IF U CHUSE 2 GO DWN DIS PATH, YOULL BECUM AN SWEATY DISGUSTING BLOB!!!! WHY R U DOING DIS?!?!?!?" "Matt, i know wt your trieng 2 say, butt im doing dis and dats finsl." Then Edd continued earing his pizza ass i wached from teh baffroom smiling with love &and lust in my eyezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 

Throuout the weeks, Edd would ask me 2 ordur him sum fast food or sweats from a bakery or restaraunt. After an whil teh foof wud arrife and Edd wood sated down at either teh table or teh coch and eat his food. He usualy assked meh 4 large orders witch were pretty eckspensive but I was very ritch so it didnt matter. Occasianaly Edd would get too lazy 2 pick up teh food so he would ask me 2 shoove it down his throat liek a plumber forcing a bunching oof crap down teh tilet with his all-mighty plungerer. As theeh days went bye, Edd got fatter and fatter with each passeng day. Sometimes i would just lay down on his warm stomuch and rub iy and maek out with Edd while toching his luv handels. Dat was basiclally ivory day from now on, with Edd getting fatter and softer with each week, taking up moar and moar space on teh couch. This all hcnaged(R.A.N[Real Author's Notes]: the word is Changed) 1 day in teh morning when i herd a screm fraum Edd's rum nearby "Nabriho, cum her pls." so i walked 2 his rom 2 fiend Edd lyign in bed sitting up. i askd him "Edd, arent u going 2 get up?" "Well Nabriho, im afraid i mite become 2 fat 2 do that soon, and well, u know hau Tom will feel abot me sitting on teh couch 4 all eternity. so im gunna stay here. Also, can i hav sum bacon cola pls." i nodded 2 him in understandment ass i then walked down teh stares 2 get his bacon cola. 

It was now a couple months since what hapended back then, and Edd was nau so large, he tooked up a quater of his room and his hoddy and shitr were torn, exsposing his warm, soft stomach. I was feeding him 60 sevrings of chips(wut british poepl call fries) and when i had finished Edd asked me "I'm...i'm so soft and warm now...and to think that you, Nabriho, hlepd me get this far..." "Why, thaks Edd. Anything 4 u." "It would be unfair 4 me 2 give u nothing in return 4 you're hard work.........Nabriho...you've feeded me for so long...i want 2 feed u now." "Okay then Edd. But how are you gioning 2 du dat?" "Go under meh....and grab my dick." i climd down his stomach and landed on to teh matress. i than grbaed his warm, round stomach and crawled under his warm fat unitl i swa his thicc peins that had grown from all teh food i shovd down his trhoat. wifout hestitation, i stuck the pensi into my mouth dat was barly large enough 2 swallow it. Edd sild his thicc cocc down my throat liek a toddler shuving a cylinder block in to a circle hole that fitted perfiectly as i moaned becuase of teh sexinesssssssssss. "Edd...will...will u pls shuv you're dcik up my warm, tight pussey..." i moaned softly as Edd responed with "Well...i don't want to fuk up you're organs Nabriho....wait...i think i can pull thisof" then i layed down and spreded out mah ligs as i toked off mah genes and neon dark purple pantys, revealing my wet china. then Edd slowely shovd th tip of his member into my vagina and then moved it up and shovd it pasted all mah oranges and shuvd it out my moth. "See, past all teh impontant stuf. Hey hey, look at this." Edd then movd his penis back to where my vagina was and shovd it strai8 up, making it look liek i had a boner as Edd laughed "Hahaha, I'm looking up skirts!" i could faintly hear Tom scream from teh other room "EDD YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITPRICK!!!"

then, Edd contintued shoving his thiic lil Edd up my body and slidding it up and down my throat liek a slied wistle aswe both moaned liek dis wus aur first tiem(tho it wasnt actauly our 1irst tiem, in fact we did this multiple tiems). suddenly Edd moaned "SUCK IT, SUCK IT BITCH!!!" ass he took it out and i franticaly started sucking on it faster then teh sped of lihtning, faster and fasteer ass his pre-cum ran down my throat as i sucked his banana liek i was Usain Bolt running 500 laps. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Edd ejaculated as he orgasmsmsed in my moth and i swallowed al his cun as it ran downmy throat liek a waterfall on 500,000 mg of caffiene. His cum...the flavor...it was liek all teh food i had fed him was now being stuffed in2 mii. i quickly starteted feeling myselve getting softer and fuller with each and ovary gulp, how did Edd have so mutch fucking cum?!? after what felt liek severelll hoirs Edd finaley stoped cummeng in to my muoth and bye dat pint, i wus halve his size with my tank top barley holding up my bewbs and i ws nau immobile just liek Edd and then i huged him and we both toched eatch othr. Then behind meh, I cold fell 2 otter sets of handses toching meh behind me. i slithtly turned a round and sw dat teh 2 sets of hanses were actually Tom and Matt, who are fat and immobile jsut liek Edd. I culd feel thier fat rolls toching mien also as i started moaning form teh warmth and secksyness of teh hole thang. ass i was abot 2 oragasmsm i saw a while light, the light was white and was very bright like a light which was bright. Then i realized something........ 

"DREAM!??!?!? IT WAS ALL A DREAM!!?!?!?" i screamed loudlely as i then ejaculatedd and moaned a little bit. "Wait Nabriho, lit meh ecksplain." interupted Edd as he explained "When Matt openeded teh dor, suddenly u sudenly pasted out in front oof us and so we layed u horirizontaley on teh coch and wated 4 u 2 waek up. Jugding buy you're orgams, your're dream must've bin an rly good." "Yeah...it was." i didnt want 2 go in2 furthur detale becuase it wood've have bin wierd, so instade i assed "Have u put on aney weiht on you're trip?" "Oh. i-i'll go check 2 se." Edd then waked in2 teh baffroom. Aftur an few munres Edd steped out of teh baffrom and sad "Yeah...only liek 1 or 2 puonds tho. not 2 much 2 bee worried abot. y did u ask?" "i just wanted 2 now sinse....teh bamahas has lots of exotec foods there that origin8 from teh bamahas." "Yeh dere wus ecksotic food der...most of it was crap, so i mostly stuck with bacon and cola." "ok." "Tho i did get myselve a livetime supplie of cola!!!!" Edd screamed ass he reatched in to his poket and pulled out his lifetime suppley of cola, all of the cans spilled onto teh floor and created a huge pile!!! "Well, where is Tom?" "Well..." "Let me guess, u gotted mad at him becaus he wus spposed 2 feed Ringo while u where gone and wasted 80% of you're credit card on Smirnoff and Matt gave u his credit card which olny had $5 on it?" "WOAH!!! HOW DID U KNO ALL DAT?" "MAJIKK!!!!!" then me and Edd and Matt laughed about it 4 a little bit. then Edd spoke "Hahaha, i also looked up skirts!" as he sudenly got a boner. Tom(who was sitting on teh fuloor in teh corner of teh rum.) gained a pissed off look and sceamed at teh top of his lungs "EDD YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITPRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK SO DAT WUS CHATAR 2 OOF NABRIHO'ULBON'S WORLD HOPE U ENJOYED AND PLS TELL AL UR FAMILY AN FREINDS ABOUT MY MAMGUN UPOS AND FELL FREE 2 SHARE ITON AMINO AND PADWATT ASS LONG AS U CREDIT ME AND NOT YORSELF. TEH NEXT CHAPTAR IS GONA HAVE SUM MATT ON MATT ACTION.........................................................................................WITH A TWIST!!!
> 
> Real Author's Notes: As usual, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to Edd Gould, his family, and his friends for creating this horrible trainwreck of a series i'm working on. This series was made as a joke and while so far I heard nothing from Edd's family or friends on their view of this series, I will stop making chapter if either of these people complain.


	3. Chapter 3: BDSM Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Author's Warning: (18+) this story contains graphic sex and BDSM. Viewer discretion Advised.
> 
> Hai dis is Nabriho'ulbon agan and teh otter day somethang horrible happended. i was at ASDF LAND with my friends when suddenley i lost my right contact lens and i coldnt find it anywhere now my right eye is red butt fortuanately my firneds were very conforting and supporting and didnt mind. my outfit in dis is teh same as teh one from chaptar 2 butt dont worry, there will bee a ward robe change in dis.

1day i was sitting in teh living rom wth mah freinds waching doctar y with mah friends with Matt sitting next 2 me. sudny Tom assed Matt "Hey Matt, hv u fed ur clone yet?" "no i just forogot ill go do dat nau." responded Matt ass he got out of teh coch and went doiwn a starecase of stares 2 teh bass mint. i asked Tom "Tom, who is Matt's colne?" "Oh him? Wel an long tiem ago a bunch of clones of us invaeded aur haus and so we killed mostal all of dem eckspept 4 a clone of Matt. teh clone temporarely replaced me until i got sick of living in teh trash so i forced Matt 2 lock his clone in teh bass mint and nevur let him out." "That's terribul!! y u do dat?!?" "well its not mah falt dat instead of killing one of teh matts liek they wer doing previousley they desided to throw me in teh trash!" "TOM!!!" screamed Edd frustratd. i desided to go 2 da bass mint so i gotted out of mah seet and maed my way 2 teh bassmint ass Tom sceamed "Don't do it." butt i igored him and walked donw 2 teh bassmint. when i gotted down 2 teh bassmint, i saw a small rooq with brick walls adn a crackd wooded floor and on teh wall in shackles was a Matt chained 2 teh wall and Matt was stinding in front of him holdeng a bowl of cie cream and said "Here's some strawberry icecream. i sorry i forogot 2 feed u teh other day, it was a prtty buisy day at ASDF LAND." "its okey, i wasnt dat hungry dat way anywae. hry, rembener dat tm we made Matt on Matt Action?" "yea, does were god tiems..." "if olny we cold do it agan..." i watched in the backround. 

ass Matt was abot 2 walk back up teh stares, he suudenly bumped in2 me and assed "Nabriho...wu-wat teh hell r u doing her?!?" "i just wanted 2 see wat u were doing. so wat is Matt on Matt Action?" "bascally it was just me and Matt havinh sex." "well...i tihnk i can help u guiys." "hau?" "well maek Matt on Matt Action 2!!!" "WOW 4 REELZ?!?" "yeh. do you guys hav any cameras lying arond?" "no. Tom destoryed dem when he forced Matt in to teh bassmint." "dont worry, ill go get sum." i then ranned up teh stares, grabed my purse dat wus laying on teh couch, and runned out teh door 2 Ikea. at Ikea, i boughted teh most eckspensive camras alongsied other equipment and runed back 2 teh haus and i poened teh door 2 finf Tom stadning there glareing at meh and he asked "Nabriho, what were u doing out there?" "I was just...buying makeop 4 uh friend." "Then why are u hiding it and why does it hav teh Ikea logo on it?" "becuase 1: my firend told me 2 give it 2 her in private and 2: i'm reusing dis bag from teh otter tiem we went 2 Ikea. u wnt tell any1 will u?" "No we wont Nabriho, ur aur friend." Edd spoke from acroos teh rom as i walked down teh stares and ass i was wlaking Tom asked "Nabriho, y r u going down teh stares again?" "beacuse i have 2 get a box so i can giv teh maekup 2 my friend in private." after the talk, i continued walking down teh stares 2 were Matt and Matt where. 

"i gotted teh equipent we need 2 make teh movie!" i screamed loudly then Matt(the one standing) said "Yeah! Let's begin shoting!!!" "wait! first, we need 2 start with teh plot." "plot? i thought pornopgraffic films didnt need a pkot." "aftur Deep Throat they now du." "..." "teh first porno to feature a plot and started teh golden age of porn?" "oh okay." "okay, so does any1 hav aney ideas?" the Matt shackled 2 teh wall replyed with "oh i know, me and Matt cold hav sex!" Matt then interruped him with "no no no. dis is suposed 2 be a sequal. we need 2 add somethang new." i suggested "we could expand teh loar, add new characters, extend teh seeting..." "gee Nabriho, you're good at cumming up with ideas u sohuld wriet teh script." before i cold repsond back i herd Edd scream "Nabriho, diner's reddy!" then Matt immediatly ranned up teh stares as i followed him, reluctantly wlaking up teh stares in reluctance. "were having black riec 2day. i spent 15 houes buinrng dis rice 2 perfectation." Edd bursted out in cheer ass i satted in my seat as Edd plopped a serving of enoby black rice on my snow white porcelain plate. isighed and took smol bites into my black rice. Edd aparenlty notice and exascerbated "Nabriho, is somthing rong?" "no...im fine." "oh oksy." i ate my rice and walked back 2 mah rum after grabbing a sheet of paper and a pencil. 

when i goted 2 mah room, i puled out mah pencil and shhet of payper and layed it on teh floor. i then startted scribling a bunch of half backed ideas on my sheet of payper, writing one idea down, then scribbeling it out and writing another down. after only 10 minutes, teh paper was filled 2 teh brime with scribbled out half baked ideas, leaving room for no moar. i toseed teh payper in2 a nearby trashcan and sharpend my p3n. i wus feeling 2 lazy 2 get another shet of papr so i kust laid ther and though "this is hadrer then i fought...maybe i'll play sum Legend of Zedla..." and then i brabbed my Pezzottaite NES and plugged it in2 mah Diamond TV covered with diamonds and slamed my copy of Legend of Zelda into teh NES and took out my Fire Opal NES controller and beginned playing. affer 30 minutes, i saved and went out sied my room and grabbed a sheet of paper abd went back 2 mah room. i palced the sheet of payper down on teh floor and picked upmy pen cil, butt i still had trouble thinking of something. i pulled out my eyephone 777 and googled Sonichu.com and read all of Sonichu 4 in one sitting. aftr i finished reading, i closed teh tab and grabbed my pencil an payper. sudenly, i felted a rush of cretivity and rote an entire page in less then 3 minutes. wen i hadded finished i luked at teh paper and proofreaded it and saw no grammer or spelleng errors on sight. this was prefect. i was so tried from how hard i worked, i fell aslepp on teh floor right next 2 my sheet of paper and pencil and couldnt wait 2 shoq them my wrk. 

i woked teh next day next 2 mah sheet of paper in perfect conditition. i grabbed it and ran 2 Matt's rum and knocked on teh dore. "Matt, i finished writting teh plor." i whisped thru teh door then Matt opende it and spoke "gr8 m8, let's red it in teh bassmint." we than walketed down 2 teh bassmint where Matt was still dere, chained up and shackled. "Hey Nabriho, u fnihs wrting dat plot?" "Yis." "gud. i want2 heer it." i then got down criss cross applesauce on teh floor and readed my plot. "Shortely aftur teh events of Matt on Matt Action, the ladder is kidnapped bye the evil sorceress of evil and she has locked him in her sex dundgeon ass his sex slav. now Matt must go on a quest 2 resume Matt from the evil cluches of the evul sorceress oof evul." (A.N: Teh rest of teh paper is teh script, but i wont tell u guys dat now im saving it 4 teh main event.) both Matts said in enthusiam "WOW!!!" butt than theh Matt standing asked "Wait, we don't hav any sex toys." "yis we du...." i replied wth ass i took out teh bag i bought teh stuff with from yesterday and reveaked teh large of sex toys in teh bag. Matt shocked repleid with "Wow, how idd u get dem?" "i bought dem from th sex toy aisle in Ikea. thought they would cum in handy!!" "Butt wait. am i gunna hav 2 stay on teh wall teh etir moive?" asked the other Matt i respoded with "noooooooo...." ass i pulled out a 1000 degree knive and cutted teh chains and shackles off Matt, causing him 2 fell 2 teh flor. "Stay dere 4 uh moment guys, i have 2 put on mah costume."

i then tooked off my tank toop and bra and removed my jeans and pantys. i then remuved mah diamodn red bow, casing my 2 be letted down. i reached in2 teh Ikea bag and took out a goffic black straples dress that had an slt 4 mah reiht leg and put it on before taking out and putting on a pair of sparkely goffic black high heels. i pulled sum hare gel out from teh bag and smotherd it on my 2 points making dem droop downwards, also put sum gel on teh rst of my hair and it now had a curl at teh botum. i removed my bubblegum lipstick and replaced it with plum lipstick and put on enoby eyliner and dark purple mascara. i then grabbd sum hair die and died my hare black with purple streaks jsut liek Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way butt unliek her hair, teh tips of mah hare were ash gray and glistened. Finlly, 2 add teh finishing touches, i putted on a enoby black thorn crown around my head. "DAYUUUUUUUUMMMM GURL!!" estated Matt and Matt when i fineshed putting on mah outfit. i spoked "i'll go set up teh camereas, Matt u put dis on" as i thrw a green link out fit at Matt(the one that wasnt shacjled), which he had finished putting on by teh tiem i finished setting teh cameras and props up. "OKAY IVORRYONE: LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!!!" 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK SO DIS PART OF TEH SOTRY IS TOLDED IN 3IRD PERSON AND IS NARRARERATTED BY MATT WHOSE COPYING TOM'S VOICE IN TEH BEGINENING OF TOM'S TALES OF AWESOM. JUST WANTED U 2 NOW DAT STUF OKAY M8?

Not long after Matt and Matt just hadded sex, Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul busted in2 Matt's rum and snatched Matt's luvr, takking him 2 her castle and locking him in her secks dungeon. Matt swore revemge and enbarked on his quest 2 sav his luver, Matt and free him from teh evul clutches of Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul. after an long quest, Matt fuodn himseld standing in front of Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul's 'Evul Castle of Evul'. He carhged in, slaining all his anemoys and smashing teh door 2 teh dungoen wth his dainond blade maed of dainonds and running down teh stares, casuing him 2 fall down teh starecase. Menwhiel, Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul stands in front of Matt, with lustfull lust in her eys as she sooths "naus tiem 2 play, doggy..." "No! Matt will come to my resume. He is coming...maybe," "Eh, don't count on it." "aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA- oof..." said Matt ass he fellethed down teh stares before landed on teh stome floor an sayingeth 2 TESE( R.A.N: I shortened her name for convenience) "Evul Sorceress of Evul, leteth go of mine luver, or face mine blade." "alrieght ;)" Matt then chargesd hedfirst in2 TESE, holdeng his blaed wth both hadns, reddy 2 striek. Then, TESE summonded a purple wave of energy and tossedeth it at the chargeing Matt, nocking him in2 teh wall.

"Foolish fool! Did u rly thinketh u cold defeat teh most powerfull sorceress in all of Hyrope. oh hoho, u foolish fools of foolishenesss, u foolish fools of foolery make me laugh at your foolishly foolish attempts at trying foolishly 2 not look so foolish, and yet u foolish fools FAIL at being foolhardly foolishly unfoolish-" "Nabriho, can we git 2 da pont?" "o yeh, sorry. ahem. Now you're going to die. And then you'll be dead. Because i killed you." "no..not...liek dis...i will not...die liek dis...please...what can i do...to have...my love...back..." "prtty desperate, eh....i hav just thy thing....." TESE than pulled out a collar and putted it on Matt ass he stared at his luvr Matt, who was wearing a latex outfit and still had chains from when Nabriho cut them off behidn teh scenes. "Now u 2, take off your're cloths liek goodeth slaves." both Matts then releuctantly began takeing of thuer outfits, ecksposing thier pale naked bodys. TESE then grabed a wip an yelld "NOW DO IT U SLUTTY SONS OF BICHES!!!" and proceded to beat Matt with her wip, forcing him grab his luvr and maek him suck his cocc. Matt started oaning to teh suonds of the shap cold wip stunning his back ass he pushed his luvr Matt in2 sukking his hard erect dick. "CHANGE POSITITONS!" whipped TESE, now aiming teh wip towards the other Matt, forcing hum 2 get on taup of the other Matt and bite his neck while rubbing his dick on his ass. "WAT R U W8ING 4?! STICK IT IN!!" snarled TESE 2 Matt otter ass she wipped him in teh hed, forcing him 2 to adjust his pelvis to shuv his dick into his luver, who was nw maoning in pleasure as he continued biting Matt's neck.

"Hey! No cumming wifout me in teh party!!" ejaculated TESE ass she removd her dress and magically summonded a strap on and using dark magic to tighten teh strap. "Here Matt, hav sum oof deez." soothed TESE ass she insetred blk anal beeds in2 his anus ass he continued thrusting into the other Matt, she then procedid 2 spanj teh otter Matt with a iron pole, leaving dem both moaning in both pain and pleasure. "CHANGE POSITIONS! Matt, remove teh beeds and get in teh middle, i'm getting in teh back so i can shuv mah strap up you're ass." screamed TESE as he wrapped a brit red gag ball arond teh other Matt's mouth ass she moved to behidn Matt. "think of does anel beeds i shuvd in2 u as a warmup rond, now prepare 2 taek in sum REAL meat." TESE then movd her pelvis back a little bit before thrusting headfirst in2 Matt's ass, causing him to let out an loud lustfull moan of pain before continueing 2 thrust his lil Matt in2 his luvr. during the scene, TESE continued beating them mercilessly with her 2 wips as she cotinud thrusting deepr an deeper into teh nau barley brething Matt who was struggling to breath, whiche was only amplified by her ferosiuos spanks that seemingly lit up what felt liek fire on Matt's ass. "aaaa..aaaaa..aaaaA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Matt then let out a loud maon of pain as he them comed in2 his luvr Matt's ass, which was surprisingly tiht considering what happened in the previous movy, but again, he aslo didn't eckspect to find teh tip of his member poking his samller intetines. teh other Matt had basicalley cummed an enire gallun by teh tiem it over, it was a miracle he wus sitll awake. TESE slowly took teh strap out of Matt's ass, which took a little bit longer than it took for Matt to remov his penis becuase she had shoved it so far in, it basically acted as a gag ball. she gotted up off teh floor and said "Nau u 2 run along. i'm gonnago fiend another sex slave." as she used her magix to put her cothes back on ass Matt and Matt runned out of teh castle, not at all caring about the fact that they ran out wthiout taking their clothes. they maed it home and livd happily evr aftr. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: NAU BACC 2 NABRIHO'S VIEW:3

"Dat was, indubitabley, TEH GR8ST PORNO EVUR! EVAN BETTER THEN MATT ON MATT ACTION 1!!" jeered both Matts in unicons. "You didded amazing Nabriho! i nevur knew u were a master at BDSM!" priased both Matts as i reponded with "ah ur too kind;)" "Really, that was awsum. i'll nevur go bacc 2 regular secks aftur u jammed ur stap on up mah throt liek dat!!!" "Yeah! that wus teh greatest thril i evur had" spoke teh other Matt as he putt on his neaby blue hoody and his dark blue jeans. suddenly, i heard teh suonds of light speed footsteps nearbi that were liek teh sounds of raindrops beating on teh car windshield. "Alreight, what teh hell is going on he-" spoke Tom as he runned down teh stares butt sotped once he saw teh other Matt unshacled & teh sex toiz. Tom then lashed in full blooded anger "WHAT TEH FUCK HAPPENED HEER?!?" "N-N-Notheng Tom...we were jus-" stuttered Matt butt wus cutted of by Tom yelling "MATT!!! HAU MANEY TIEMS HAV I TOLDED U NOT 2 LET MATT GO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" "bu-" "NO BUTS!!" Tom then furiosly shuved Matt 2 teh ground and approached teh otther Matt with a cold, fuming look in his eyes( if he even had any) and then he jerked on to his left arm and proceded to drag him up teh stares.

"TOM! WAT TEH HELL R U DOING?!?" I cried out 2 Tom, his reponse wus "Something I should've done a long tiem ago..." i simpley coldnt bear 2 think abot wut wus gonna happen 2 teh othur Matt so me and Matt runned up teh stares struggling to catch up with Tom who picked up his pace once he herd us running up teh stares. Matt and i both runned up teh stars out of teh bassmint and thru teh kichin and living rum when we encountered Tom standing outsied teh haus, with teh other Matt struggling 2 berak free from Tom's grasp. then to Matt's horror, Tom threw teh other Matt onto teh siedwalk as he lashed out "NOW GET OUT, AND STAY OUT! AND IF I SEE U ANYWHERE NAER TEH HAUS, ILL SHOOT U DED ON TEH SPOT, OGT DAT!?!?!??!!?" Matt then got down on al 4s an cryd ot with tears in his eyes "TOM!!!!! HOW COULD UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! U HEARLESS BASTARD!!" "Matt, your teh one that brought yourself dis. i gace u one job, and u blowed it..." shrugged Tom as he lit up a cigarette and put it in his moth before throwing it away and walkign bakk 2 his rum. "Matt...i'm sorry abot waht happend..." i sighed 2 Matt with sorroq, reget, and teers in my eyes as Matt responded with "it's not you're fault Nabriho...i'm going 2 mah rom." as he walked 2 his room whiel looking down at teh floor. i stood dere in slinece for a minute, not knowing waht to do... before making small, unteady steps 2 mah room and laying on my bed, not closing my eyes....lost in thought....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTES: OMG I HOPP U ENHOYED DIS CHAPTAR OOF MAH FANFICTION. DONT WORRY, TEH OTHER MATT'S NAUT DED AND HE'LL RUTERN IN A COPULE OF CHAPTAERS. FANGZ( IF U COLDNT TELL I LUV MY IMMORTAL ITS TEH GREATEST FANFICTION EVUR PLS GO REED IT NAU IF U HAVENT ) 4 REEDING AND I HOPPED U LIEKD IT AND GOODBYE!!11!!!
> 
> Real Author's Notes: Again, I offer my most sincere apology to Edd Gould, his family, and friends. This was not made to offend anyone related to Edd in any way and I will stop making chapters if either of these people complain.


	4. Chapter 4: Matt Becomes Goffik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai its Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert agan and 2day im wareing a black tank top wth wite straps dat goeses down 2 my neon blood red skirt the staps have brite goldeb buttons attaching dem 2 mah skirt and angelic whte bra barley covering my bewbys. affur wat happended teh otter nite(A.N: READ CHAPTAR TREE), i died my hare neon lite green wth noen pink streak and i kepted teh tips on mah points from dat day beacuse Matt's nau sufferang fraum deprassen adn i dont want him 2 think hes alawn. i putted some hare gill on mah points maeking dem goe straight up agan tho i was 2 lazy 2 put sum on teh rest of my hair so dere's sitll a culr at teh end. aslo im nau wareing neon borwn and black sandales dat glisten in teh sunlite ivory wear i go. anywae, hears teh pkot.

2day i woked up and gotted out oof bed and walked out of mah rom 2 teh coch and satted down next 2 Matt, who wus satting down watching Black's Anatomy. i turnd around 2 faec him adn saw dat he hadded dark bags undur his eyes and he was barley paying attention 2 teh televison scream. "M-m...Matt, r u okay....?" "Just leaf meh alone 4 nau Nabriho, im walloling in my ethernal despair. aslo, can u go get meh an bottle of snirmoff?" "Yis...." i gotted up out of teh couch and maed my wae 2 teh frige and encountered Tom, who was neer teh fridg and grabbeng a bottel of Smirnoff. he turned arond 2 face me adn spoked "Sorry kid, ur 2 yound 2 drink, here hav sum coke." ass he tosed me a can of coke, after witch i respodned with "No...i'm gettind sum Smirnoff 3 Matt." "What, 4 Matt?" "Yeh, he's drepessd nau, fanks 2 u...." "Hey! y r u blaming me?" "because ur teh 1 who did dis 2 him, if u hadent thrown his clone out of teh haus, maybe he wood sitll be his happie chearful selve!" "Well maybe if 1: he didnt free his clone just so he cold maek another shitty prono, he woodnt hav gottened himself in2 dis, 2: if U had listened 2 me and not gone in der, then things woodent hav turned out liek dis!!" "Oh, nau ur the one whose putting teh balme on others 2 maek dem feel bad, so u won't have 2 pay 4 teh consequtivetenses of you're actions!!! MATT'S RIGHT! U R A HEARTLESS BASTERD!!" I then hitted Tom wth mah purse and shuvd him 2 teh gorund and ranned 2 teh couch holdend Matt's Smirnoff. "Here Matt...u don't mind teh arugement i had wth Tom in the kichen, do u?" "What arguement? with Tom? y shuld i cre abot anything in dis shitty world anymore?" "I sorry Math...here u go..." I the nhanded him his Smirnoff and sat on the couch.

In less then a minute, Matt drank the enitre thing and asked me in a slurrd speehc 2 get him another bottel. i walked in2 teh kichen 2 get him another snirmoff, then i stepped on somthing an lukd down 2 find mah foot on Tom left eye socket and him faintly breatheing with him aurrounded by several bottels of snirmoff, some of them leaking. I steppd over him and went ovur to teh fridg then Tom sad "Where all out oof Smirnoff...Jsut get him a can of coke or sum shit, y shold i car? Edd!! where out of Smirnoff again!! also Matt's an alchoholic nau!!!" "TOM!!!" I screamed in2 his er as i herd Edd groan whiel I he satted down to teh rite sied of Matt and groaned "Great, just what i watned 2 heer. nau we hav another alchoholic in teh haus. Anyone want 2 come wth me 2 teh bear sotre?" Edd then tunred 2 Matt, who noticde and said "Indubitably...not." "-_-....Tom, u wanna com?" Tom responeded from teh kichen with "ShUt TeH fUcK uP mOm...Im An StRoNg InPeDeNtEnT wOmAn WhO nEeDs No MaN..." "*Sigh* Nabriho, u wana com?" I didn't want 2 maek him mad bye refussing so i nodded "Yes." "Okay then...buy Matt..." as i was walkinged 2 teh doorr i herd Matt whisper silently "asswhole..." was dis evan teh reel Matt anymoar? 

When i steppd out 0f teh doro, i herd a familiar voice from teh left yell out "Sup betch!!" i turned arond and saw...it was Noblu'ohirban Trebhtrasuarkin. She wus 1 oof mah best frends fraum primareh skool and ehlped meh thru teh deaf of mah parnets by punching me so hard in the face whenevur i biched about how sad i was about it it maed me foroget about it 4 a couple huors. She hadded short hare wth 2 points on teh sieds and her hair wus neon blue and hd neon lite gren tips on hre 2 points and teh othur parts of her hare and she has neon white Addax horns neon lite brown Addax ears and a neon brown Addax tales just leik an Addax beacuse she wus part Addax and therfore had Addax parts and i jusrt forgot to mention sge also has neon pink eyes. sge was wareing uh space coluored unicorn tank top dat ecksposed parts of her bra butt it was okay becuase she was jsut expressing her individualitality and was aslo wareing a neon pink pear of shorts that had a neon white belt and thru a smol whole in teh fense i saw she wus waering neon magenta hi heals. she spoked 2 me "OMG Nabriho, liek, how logn hasit bin bech. I just muvd in wth dese dorks a few days ago and im just going outside to stare at teh sun or sum shit. anywae liek, what shit hav u bin doing?" "Well, i'm currently going 2 teh stoar with Edd 2 buy sum Smirnoff 4 Tom and Matt who's nau an alchoholic and he's also suffring frm drepession-" "U stupid betch, i'm not asking u abot ur shitty frends, and i honsty don't caer dat 1 oof dem has drepesn, i'm asking u way hav u bin doing recently?" "Well...it's a long sotry, and ive got 2 go 2 teh beer store so we can't talk much no-" "Nabriho, who r u talking 2?" interrupted Edd ass he unlocked teh door 2 his car while staring at me.

"Edd, dis is my frend from primareh skool, Noblu. she just moved in a few days ago." "Okay, well hi Noblu. wat r u doing at EDUARDO'S...house?" Noblu responeded 2 his question wth "oh, i live hear bitch! aftur Nabriho wus kicked ooout of teh pink armeh, working there got vry boring sinse i no logner had a puncing bag to use as my gucking slave. I coldnt find anyone else 2 use as my punching bag so i quit and got in my hot pink barbie car and drived untill i runnd out of fuel, but not before destorying tones oof poprety, telling ovary one at camp 2 go fuck themselfes and flipping off teh pink leeder 4 kickeng her out, and setting up a bomb i hid underground under teh place we selpt at. I think it shold go off in a week or 2, youll know when it came off when u see a pink middle finger in teh sky which is bacikally my way of telling my former comrades ded spirits 2 go 2 hell and burn." "oh okey." just then, teh door opended and a man wearign a dark green acket steped out and Edd glared at him and sed "Eduardo...." then the man turned to Edd and laffed "o hey Edd, hau u liek my nu roommate Noblu? she's a million tiems bettur then ur worthless excuse for a gurl Nabriho." "Hau did u know Nabriho wus heer?" "Oh wel Noblu tolded me 2 say dat when i saw her otherwise hse wold kill my parents dat she's nau holding hostage." "oh okay." "Good Eduardo, NOW MOW TEH MAWN IF U WANT UR PARENTS BACC!!!" ejaculated Noblu as she glared at Eduardo as he quickly pulled out a lawnmower and turned it on as me and Edd walked into teh car and droved off. 

I was sitting in teh front passenger's seat next 2 Edd, who wus drving teh car and wus looking at teh raod. Suddenly, the car suddenly sotpped in front of an hgue truck dat ws sitting in teh raod in stillness. Edd presed on teh car honr and honked on it loudly, growing moar and moer impatient with him hitting teh horn faster and faster with frustration in his eyes. "Nabriho, stay in teh car fro a nonemt." Edd soke 2 me as he setpped out of teh car and i w8ted patently 4 his return. Aftur a couple minutes, Edd got bacc in teh care an spoked "So i talkd 2 da guy in teh car in front oof us an he tolded me dat apparenlty dere's bin a car crash and teh raod is now blocked until furpher notcie. Fortuanatly he tild me dere's a path 2 teh bear sotre outside teh road, but we cant taek teh car, so wher gonna hav 2 hit teh rod on foot." i nodded in understandment on gotted ot of teh car and Edd steppd ovur teh metal fense and i didded teh same. on teh otter sied of teh fense(which we were on nau) dere were a bunhc of pine trees huddled 2gether liek tehy were peguins crowing 4 warmth in teh ice age tho i wus barley able 2 maek out a clear paff hidden behind all teh threes and jeered 2 Edd "Hey, dere's teh paff." and then we steped in2 teh forset and dere were a bunch of grasses and animals and it lukd leik an typical orest at fuirst glance, that is, until Edd tooked a step and looked down at his shoes, there wus mud on teh floor. Edd then graoned "Ah shit. Well, it's either dis or sty in teh car 4 severed hours. c'mon Nabriho."

and then i also tookd a step and unsuprisengly mud also gotted on mah soes butt ther wus nothing dat cold be done about it so we walked teh path and wheil we were walking, i noticed a bunch of stuff on teh nud and picked some of dem up. Edd turnd 2 me and noticed teh stuff in my hand and sayed "Did u fiend dat stuf in teh mud." "Yes." and then we looked beihnd and saq a bunch of moar stuf in teh muds. "i think dis is a mudlarking spot, where people go 2 find old things..." "Well ther's no tiem for that, right nau we ned 2 get 2 teh beer stoar. c'mon!" i nodded in understandment and then we kept walking wth teh stuf i finded sitll in my hand sinse my skirt didnt hav pokets. eventualy aftur a whiel Edd noteced a cleering and he grabbed my hand, aka teh one dat wasnt holding stuf, and we rannd towrds teh clerng and stepd out in to a smol parking lot with no cars and a building which was no doubt, teh beer sotre. "Sty her Nabriho u obviosly cant bee hear beacus ur 14 and its ilegal for underaged people who arent adults 2 drink and so stat heer." i understood and stayed in place ass Edd walked in2 teh bear sotre. attur abot 2o minutes Edd stepped otu of teh staor holding 2 boxed of smirnoff and sad "Okay i gotted teh smorniff lets goooooo..." as we waked bacc into teh muddy forest with a bunch of muds and made it back 2 teh car ans i asked Edd "Edd, hau r we gona get teh car out of teh traphic?" "Donut worrey, well just wait unitil teh traffic is gone and go bacc 2 get teh car after we brung teh snirmoff home." "okay." and so we lefted teh car dere and walked back home with both of us holding a box of smirnoph. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: DIS PART OOF TEH SOTRY IS TOLDED IN THERD PEROSN AND STATRS AFTUR NABRIHO AND EDD WALK OUT TEH DOOR. DIS WIL HAPEN AGAIN LATUR IN TEH SOTRY SO KEEP RAEDING OKAY M8?

Ater Nabriho closed teh door, Matt reachd in2 his pcket and pulled out his phone. he turned it on and browsed thru Newgorunds and butt none thing luked interesiting 2 him. Matt then let out a annoed graon as he closed teh tab and aftur he didded so, he herd teh sound of teh car starting outside and driv of, not liek he cared that much. Matt then tappped on Yuotube but then his eyephone 665 dyed and turnd of, causing Matt 2 let ot a annoyed groan. He gotted off teh couch and walked in2 teh kichen, hoping 2 find sum chips when he stepd on Tom's reight eye socket as he slurred "YoU aLoNe ArE tHe ThE mOsT hIgH oVeR aLl ThE eArTh..." Matt lukd dowm at teh drunk Jehovah's witness and nitoced dat his phone had fallended out of his pocket and wus at 90%. wiphout hetisation, Matt grabd teh phone and wakled bacc 2 teh couch and got on Yuotube. He broswed thru teh home poage butt fuond nothing interesting so he opended sum music playlist butt noticed dat all of teh sonds in teh playlists were not that intersting. Then he searched "Metal Music" and fuond a playlist called Top Tracks - Heavy Metal Music and tapped on it and cranked the volume as high as it could go before tapping on teh first sng in teh playlist, which was Chop Suey by System of a Down. The moment teh song started, it competely drowed out ivory noise inn teh haus, butt Matt didn't care, there was no pont in havg ears to him, and at leest he woodnt hav 2 heer Tom saying a bunch of retarded bullshit in teh kichen.

Thn, Matt herded a slihtly aubliple noise fraum teh door, butt he igored it and turned teh TV on 2 13 Reasons Why. But tyen, teh suond gotted louder and luodr until eventialy Matt herd a femenine scream "HEY!!!" and in a fit of reluctance, Matt opended teh door 2 uh Addax horned gurl he nevur sawed bee4. and she blrted out "Nice song u got playing." "Do completements matter anyome 2 mii in dis cruel world of cruelness and hate?" teh gurl was shocked by dis. Typcally when she herd a song seh didnt liek she wold com up 2 teh person who wus playing it and give teh person sarcastic "copliments" which wus actually her expressing didtain 2 teh person, and when it uws a song she lieked butt wus beeing played 2 lodly, she wold complinemt teh song be4 sarcastcally praising teh person's "Knowlege of comon sence" and punching teh person in teh face. Normally when she prasied teh song she got a response liek "Thanks" or "I liek dis song 2" but this...dis wus a respondes she nevur hearded befour, yet she kinduh liekd it as if...nau she didnt want 2 punch dis person in teh faec. she nau felted a felling...a felling of...luts. she then letted out "Hey....wana fuk..." "The mephod of reproducetion wont mean anything when teh world ends...butt if u wnt 2 du it, der's no pont in fitang."

Matt tehn gottened on and layed down on teh coch face up and unzipd his pants as teh gurl tooked of her shirt and bra, reaveling her thicc bewbs, perfect 4 uh bich liek her. Matt then reachd in2 his poxers and pulld out his unarosed penis, to wich teh gurl lashed out "Srsly, ur naut turned on bye mah tits?!?!" "Arousal is juts a felling, a feeling dat goes away as quickly as it comes..." "Well tehn, chalenge acepeted!" teh gurl then grabbed his uniterested member and shuvd it in2 her bewbs liek a constentent in a game show pressing teh red buton teh moment tehy figure out teh answer in der hed and then proceded 2 thrust it up and down repetdly liek a buffd up farm gurl churning buttur, to Matt's unarousal. She then noticed whay she though wus his phone on teh coch and grabd it. She turnd it on 2 find teh song he wus playing previosly on a playlist and she thought 'may bee i can turn him on wth dis...' and then she set teh video back 2 0:00 and unleashed teh burst of music in2 teh haus, nearly blasting out her eardrums before she looked 2 Matt and saw his smol butt slihtly noticalbe smerk...and his sllight erekton. She then grabbd and thrusted it in2 her mouth 2 teh beat of teh lyrics synching up almost perfectly, cuasing Matt 2 let out a lsight moan dat suonded a bit moar liek a gron butt it wus fine with her becuase ay leest she wus nau getting sum results.

She then sayed in a lustful tone "Dat isnt teh only trick up mah slev...watch dis..." as she tooked of her neon magenta shorts and belt and tookd of her lustly red panty barly covering her prvate area and whipped out her vagoo. "Bithc, i'm gonna own dis Woman-on-Bull rodeo liek it's teh acopalyse!!" she jeered out with confidense ass she got dwon and thustd her ass in2 his penis and proceded 2 thrust up and down to teh sounds of "FATHER!!" coming frm teh phone. With each and ovary thrust down, she felted his penis go depper in2 her liek she wus an bottonless hole untill evuantually, she felted his penis pierce her stomach, causing her to let out a lustful mon of pain. "Still havun't came yet eh? well, i not leaving u hanging, i sitll hav 1 moer trick up my ass!" as she reechd in2 teh pckets of her shorts and pulled out a neon pink strap on. Mearly looking at teh strap brung back Matt memoeris, memories of teh action, dat day when he maed Matt on Matt Action 2 and Nabriho(dressed as Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul) shuvd her strap up his ass whiel he fucked Matt wth his own, genuine dick. 2 him, mothing cold replicate dat day, but here he wus, abot 2 bet fucked up teh ass by someone he hust met. The gurl then tyed teh strap arond her ass and positioned herselve in front of Matt's penis and then she trusted her strap in2 Matt as she thrusted his penis stuck in2 her vagina as she fucked Matt with her stap causing dem both to let out teh most lustful moans of lust a person cold evur maek.

"Matt, ur as is so...tight..aaaaa...." teh gurl eltted out ass she continued thrusting her erect strap intwo Matt's tiht ass as he thrusted his own penis in2 her equally as tight vangia as teh suonds of lustfull moans filled teh haus alongside the rhythm of Chop Suey. "So...aaaa...whats you're...ah fuuuck...name...AAAaaa..." "My naem...aa gawd... is..Noblu.." "Okay..aaAAAaaa...any second nau..." "c'maun, deepur betch...AAA..." Matt was nau on teh verge of cummming any second nau and teh suonds of teh lighting speed instruments combined merged perfectly in synk with both of thier thrusts in2 each other. And then teh 2 slutty biches gotted on eahc other and maed out, shuving each ohtur's tongues down ech other's thorats and playing with each other's vocal chords liek a child messign with their older brother's guitar without nowing what they were dooing as teh thrusting instentified with the line "i...cry...when angels deserve to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!" "aaa..aaaaa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...." both of thm leetted out a orgasmic moan as they both cummed at teh saem time and the two removed their boy parts fraum ther holes butt as Matt wus abot 2 pick up his coths, smol drops of cum got on them and stained teh clothes, much to Matt's annoynce. "Shit. loks liek im gonna hav 2 get sum nu cloths from teh closet."

Matt then grabbed teh cloths anf forcibly thrw dem in teh cloths hamper ass he walked to his room and opended teh closet door, however none of teh cloths in der looked intersting 2 him. Then he suddenly remebered that Tord lefted behind some of his old clothes when he moved out and that some of them had been placed in Tom's room, much to Tom's disdain. Matt then runned out of teh room and ranned 2 Tom's wardrobe and went 2 teh vury back and pulled out Tord's old black coat and put it on without braking a sweat. and thn he walkd bacc 2 teh living rom and noteced dat Noblu wus gone and in her place was a sticky note. Matt and looked at teh stickey ntoe and it said "Call me." alongsid a phone number that won't be sown in dis fanfic in caes it's som1's reel phone number. Matt took teh note and putted it in his poket 4 when his phone wus fuly charged sp he cold ad her number 2 his contects. Matt went back 2 teh cloths hamperand pulled out his phone from his green jacket and walkd 2 teh liveng rom and puled out his phone charger and plugged it up 2 teh nearby wall and played his phone down and turnd on teh TV to sum Black's Anatomy. Then suddenly, Matt hearded teh door open. 

When we gotted bacc hoem, Edd opended teh door and was nearly BOWN AWAY by teh suond of Chop Suey playing at ful voulme. i imediantely clossd mah ears ass i walked in2 teh living rom and istted next 2 Matt, who i noticed was nau wareing a black coat and wus sitll wathcing Black's Anatomy. Then Edd walked in2 teh living room and asked "Matt...will u pls turn dat odwn?" then Matt reluctantly turnd it down and groaned "Whatevur...do u hav teh snirmof?" "Yes, here u go." amd Edd handed him a bottel of smifnoff before sitting down next 2 him 2 teh otter sied of meh. i thn sed "Hey Matt, i fuonded sum stuf while we were wakling 2 teh beer srote." i then tooked teh stuff outed of mah hand and laided dem on Matt's lap butt he didn't play attenshion and insted turnd teh volune of teh TV up. "Matt....is someting wrong?" Edd concernated 2 Matt who graoned bacc at him wth "Just leev meh alone Edd...i dont wana tak." "oh..okay" Edd then gotted up and walked of 2 his rum while luking down at teh floor nto talking to anyone as he opened teh dor. cornered, i got pu anf walked 2 Edd's rom and opended teh dor 2 find him sitting on his bed lookinh at teh floor and i satted down wth him. "hey Edd." "hey Nabriho..." "u concereed abot Matt?" "Yes...i dont knwo what's gotten in2 him recently. i dont rembember being so...reserved before...not after Tord moved out..." "Who was Tord." "Him? He was 1 of our roomates amnd usd 2 live here, before he moved out and left sum of his thigns behind. that jaket Matt's warig nau..dat was 1 of dem. He wore it on his fist 2 aventures bee4 he bought a red hoody and sotpped wearing his coht." "Well may bee u cold try giving Matt something 2 chair him up." "Actualy...dat suonds liek a gud eyedia...i'll give him my Lucky Can...2 honuor aur friendship." "that suodns god."

Then Edd opended teh doar open and i followd him 2 teh lining room 2 Matt, who wus nau wareing enoby blacc headfones and wus tsill waching Black's Anatomy when Edd got in fron oof teh TV and sed "Matt...um.." "Will u pls just spit out wahtevur shit u wanna fucking say, im trying 2 waist 20 minutes of my useless lief." "Well Matt i-i...i now ur not felling teh best nau but...i want...i want to give u mah luckey can 2 honuor oour friend ship. i uh...i hope it..cheers u up a bit." Edd then recched in2 his left hoody pcket and dug arond a little bit as Matt glared at him as he declareed "mabee i left it in hear..." as he reeched in2 his right hoody pcket and dug around a little bit onger as his face got nervous. Matt groned and grabbed the remote befor Edd interupted him with "Just be patient nau Matt, i think i hav it uhhh....in my room sounewhere, just w8 heer 4 uh little bet okey?" Edd then rushed back 2 his room and i waked begind him and peaked thriu the door 2 find Edd searching thru teh drawers in his rom wth raped sped in panic with nerveiosness in his eyes. "HOLY KRAP, WHERISITWHERISITWHEREISTI?!?!??!?" He shotued in frantic as he pulled open severvell drawer doors, causing them 2 fall 2 teh flor and maek loud atomec *THUDS* as they hitted teh floor. "Edd, chill out!" i screamed twoards him thru teh entrance 2 hid room as Edd turned his hed arond and repsonded with "But i cant fiend it anyware! ivory nook, ovary cranney, AN IT'S IS NO WEAR!!!! Oh what am i gona tell Matt??!!?" "Dont worrey Edd, just calm down and thnik, ware did u hve it last?" "Well...i remembre tea king it out of a drawr and puttgin it in my pokit teh othur dae." "Then maybe...u must have dropped it whiel in dat mudlarking spot while we were qalking 2 da bear stoar." "Hole E crap, y didnt i think of dat bee4?!? NO TIEM 2 WASTE, WE MUST GT DER NAU1!!1!" Edd then grbd mah han and rushed out of his room an yelled 2 Matt "Just hang inn dare Matt, i'll bee bacc wth my lucky can evantuly!" befroe he closed teh door and raned 2 teh spot wher he lost his can. 

Edd was grabing my hand tihtly in his ass he ran at teh speed of Carl Lewis 2 teh mudlarking spot whitch wus where teh traphic wus. Edd gott 2 dat sopt wirhout braking a sweat and immediantly jupmed over teh fens and landing feet down 0n teh mud, crating a huge *SPLASH* which got mud evury where on his cloths yet only a smol amont on mien. "nau we r at teh place, Nabriho, scour teh aea and serch thorughly while i do teh saem, ok?" "ok." Edd then lit go of my hand as pulled out a neon cyan hair bow and wrapped it arond my hair so teh mud wouldnt get on it then i gotted down on my knees and seched thru teh mud, digging thru and rolling evey where in it as teh mud getted everyweare on my clothes and ecksposed skin. as i rolld in teh md, sum stuf got sutck on my cothes and mudy skin liek payper clips fusing wth a magnet as i struggled 2 get teh stuf of butt 2 no aveil, and teh things stayed on liek a psycho ex-luvr who refused 2 muv on and stalked u everywear u wented. me and Edd contunied searching acrss teh vast landscap of teh spot as day turned 2 nght and teh sun walked back 2 its resting place and in its place, teh moon woked up from its long rest and went up in teh skie and shined and dancd liek it was a giant, slow moving disko bal whose moonliht left shines on teh mud i traversed on. it had ben several hours now, but teh can...was stlli nowhere 2 be fuodn. Edd walked up 2 me ass i wus scavenging thru teh mud adn sighed "We serched everuware, butt its sitll nowhere 2 be fuond. might as well give up...i cant believe i let Matt down..." "its okay Edd, we gave it our best shot..." and i grabbed his hand and started in2 his eyes, i then grabbed his neck and we maed for a minute before stopping and we walked 2 teh sidewalk butt ass we were walkking, i saw someithng behind me...

"Sup Nabriho!! hau r u doning bitch?" it was Noblu, and she was with...Eduardo. Edd then turned arond and saw teh 2 and me and Edd both assed in unicons "Whta r u guyz doing here?!?" and Noblu responded wth "Us? We just got here 2 find sum good shit liek artifakts, cions, and hopefullly maybe a ded bodie(R.A.N: I'm sorry for including that detail) nd sell them on teh black market ofr a fuckton a shitload of money." "Yeah uhh..." Eduardo stoped when he noticd Edd's nerection and stared at it and asked him "So Edd, r u happey 2 see mii?" "No i umm i uh i'm just-" Noblu then interrupted them and ejaculated 2 me "OGM DID U ADN EDD JSUT LAEK OUT EARLIER, LIEK HOLY FUCK LIEK, WAT TEH FUKK NABRIHO, R U SERIOSLY JUST GONNA LEEV HIM WTH DAT?!? RN'T U GONNA FUXK HIM AND FINSH WAT U STARTED!?! DO IT!!1!!" "im sorry Noblu butt i gott 2 go nau-" "FUCK HIM U SLUTTY BICH!!!" She then slappd me, causing me 2 fall 2 teh floor nad 2 land on teh mud as i herd Eduardo jeer 2 Edd "WAT U W8ING 4, DONT U WANT SUM CHINA!? NAUS UR CHANSE!!" i lukd up and saw Edd unzip his pants nad whip out his hard pickle. Edd then grabbed my hed and liek a train about to collide wih an rock, thrusted it in2 his penis. I sucked on it repetedly liek it was a fudgesicle made from the higest quality dark chocalote and his precum were bits of chocalate melting into my tongue and i was catching the droplets liek a child caching snokwflaeks with his tongue, only instead of catchng snoflakes, i was caching Edd's puire white drips of Coca Cola, and his duck was teh can raining his liquid on my starving taste buds.

"IS DAT ALL U GAUT!?!" Screamd Noblu as she stimped on Edd's leg, forcing him to lay down on teh mud. i got up close 2 Edd and sukd his neck bee4 i opended teh gats oof Mordor, thrusting my vajayjay in2 his plum trwe shacker. i then thrusted up and down repeadteldy in his penis liek a little gurl ridding his father's old horse and moaned in plesur ass teh tip of Edd's mayonnaise bottle thursted up my cerviz and intoo my uterus, causing me 2 let out a surprised yet saitsfied moan. then aftur sereval moar thrusts into my utatus, Edd ejaculated his creamy salad dressing in2 mah promeganate ans letting out a loud moan and taking his lil Edd out of my willy washer and giving me a napkin he kept in is hoody poket for me 2 cleen teh cum out of my vagina so i wouldent get preggerz and dat would be bad. "Hau was dat, Noblu?" i asked Noblu with a glow in my eye but she went afloof and jeered "Bitch, dat wus sum of teh mst vanilla porn shit i've evur watchd!! Leik, u need 2 lern 2 spies things up a little bit..." she then puonced on me, causign us 2 fall in2 teh mud as she continued "Let me show u hau 2 add sum...~SPICE~...Eduardo, why dont u giv Edd here sum proper SEX EDD too if u now wat i meen ;)" "At ur commend Noblu...;)" Eduardo brung bac 2 her as he helded Edd's hand before tossing him 2 teh grond as Noblu gazed in2 my noen purple adn red herterochromic eyes and whispering "Class begins...~nau~."

"Okay first of all, clthed sex? couldnt it have hurt 2 taek of moar then just your pantys? here, let me fix that!" Noblu lusted ass she palced her hend on teh rolled right sleeve of my black tank top and pulled it of and later did teh saem 2 my otter sleve bee 4 placing her hands on teh rim of my tank top and pulling it off, exposing my neon tangerine bra. then she said "Nau taek off teh rest, after all, i'm not gonna hold ur hand teh enitre lesson." and i obeyed and tkked of teh rst of mah cloths, eksposing my bewbs and teh res tof my vagina then she said "Nau lets move on 2 teh netx stp." Noblu then took out ger right hand and sutkc her pinky in2 mah vagina, causing me 2 let out uh sight maon. She then took it out and stucked her middle finger in me wth a thurst and thrusted sevural tims as i moaned loudly with pleasure im ny cries. "nau don't cum yet, you sitll hav moar 2 lern..." she then reeched in2 her secksy shorts and pulled out a wet, throbbing neon pink starp on and wrapped it around her as she spoked "Nau u see, there's moar 2 sex then just "Insert tab A into slot B", sex is moar then dat, sex is about 2 things: Taeking risks ad havign fun. Nau get down doggy style and prepare 4 sum fun..." so i did what i was otld and gpt down doggy style on teh mud, placing my hand fermly on teh mud below as i herd Noblu yell "U reddy 4 dis!?!" and then thrusted her strap on in2 mah as forcing me 2 let a painful, yet lustful moan as she continueosly thrusted in2 my ass while she helded on2 mah sholdurs. "Drop down, bitch!!!" she screamed while she contined thursting intwo mah ass and i then gotted down on teh mud and then she ponched on my back and then she fliped meh ovur and we rolled in teh mud whiel she conitniud thrusting in2 me.

Teh md gotted evury where on my naked bodie ass we rolld arond, getting stuff all ovur aur bodys, butt then, i noteced dat Boblu wus sitll wareing her unicorn tank taup so i assed her while she was fucking up ny smol instetines with her ercet strap on "Noblu, ur sitll wearing you're tank top! aint dis hippocritikal sinse earlire u tolded me dat clothd sex was bad and not good?" "O, srry Nabriho, tho u coldve told meh erlier bitch!" Noblu then remuvd her tank taup and neon white bra andthrew dem in2 th mud as she conitnued thrusting intoo me, penetrating my larger instetine. she tehn fliped meh ovur, getting on top of meh and moaned "I've pleesed u enoph, nau's ur tiem 2 pleez meh! Suk on my tits, u filthy slut!" she then suvd her left itt in2 mah face adn hten i sucked on it liek a bebeh drinking warm freshly heated milk from it's bottel while she moand and continued thrusting and tore oepn my liver. Aftur 2 minures of sucking, she gotted of me and placed her punani directly on mah moth and i stuck my tongue in2 her vagoo and stuvd it up and down inside of it liek i was digging through every single crevise in an ice cream cone trying 2 scoop al dat chocalaty godnes. I thursted my tongue deeper and depper in2 her scabbard as it became erect and grew larger and larger untill it went right past her cervix and in2 her womb, causing Noblu 2 let out a lustul moan. Then whiel i was licking teh walls of her uterus, Noblu turned around and gotted down adn said "Let's go 69ing!!" and thrusted her tongue in2 my vagina as my vocal cords moand whiel i lecked teh walls of her utertus. "aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA" Noblu moaned as sge then cummed in my mouth an i camed in her's, her cum tasted liek creamy raspbaerry yogurt with teh highest quality fruit and nuts mized in, creating a flavuor beyond compare. Noblu then got of me and proclained "And dats hau u pleez a man! Also ur cum tasted gr8 m8." and got up and grabbed hee cloths adn putted dem on as i grabed mien and put dem on.

EDD'S POV

After Eduardo throwed me 2 teh floor, i was nau in a dazed out haze, barley able 2 maek anything out except 4 teh green colour of teh trees. Then i was forced out of mah trance by teh focre of Eduardo's hand slapping me in teh faec as he blurted ot "Waek up betch!" aftur i satted up i lookd up at Eduardo as he sighed "Litsen kid, i dont not normally play teh submissive roel in wat we r abot 2 do, butt if u want 2 lern 2 pleas ur bitch, and if ai evur want 2 see mah family agan, i hav no chioce." Before he took of his jacket and through it in2 teh mud and unstripped his plane gray shirt, ecksposing his rok hard abbs ass he then removed hs beige pants and his gren bocksers which readed "Suk it!" in teh front where his dik wus lokated. "Wat r u w8ing 4 aswhole, taek of ur cloths!" he ejaculated as i then franticaly remuvd mah green hoddy and ripping of mah white "Smeg head" shirt and thorwing it 2 teh ground alognside my hoody and pants and boxers, ecksposing my slightly chubby bodie as Eduarod admitted "Well, i guess dos cokes had 2 go someware." "Hey! can we juts get dis ovur wth so we can go hom?" "Fine geez...first picee of adivce, don't judt leave your dick hanging out 4 teh lady 2 suk on, THRSUT IT IN! THRUST IT DOWN HER ASATHOGUS AND LET UR WARM CUM DRIP IN2 HER STOMACH ASIDS, MAEK HER TASTE U, LET HER NOE WAT KIND OF MEET SHE'S DEELING WITH!!" Be4 he streched out his letf arm adn thrust my cock in2 his warm moth, entanging my penis covering it with his bodely flids. Then without hestion, i pulled my dick bacc a little bit beefore thrusting it in with a force of angry villagers smashing a log against der king's castle door, and with each thurst, slidding it deepur and depper down his throat, deepr inside him unitl teh tip of mah duick toched his stomach acids and ejaculating my Coca-Cola Clear in2 his sotmach and takin my surprisingly still erect dick out of Eduardo's bodie.

"Were're naut doen yet, nau let's muv on 2 teh mane event." Eduardo sad as he then got down on teh mud and exposed his ass as i sttutred nervously befroe Eduardo jeered "What teh fuk r u w8ing 4 dumass!!" "well uh i uh..i-i never fucked a man be4 uh uh i uh-" "SHTU UP!! Just think of my ass as a gurl's wet pussy and ignore my penis, got dat?" "Y-y-yes!" i exclamated as i latched on2 Eduardo's nice thicc ass and postisiomed myselve before thrusting my banana in2 his man-flower as he screamd "TARE ME APATR U MAN-WHORE!!!" and i moned in pure lust ass i thrusd my duck deep intwo his as. Eventualy i completly forgetted i was fucking my long tiem rival and it seemd moar liek i was shuving my dicc up some Brooklyn bitche's parched thirtsy pipe cleaner as i penetrated the bladder, causing Eduardo 2 let ot uh lustful maon of payne. i thrusted deeper adn deeper into his ass, penetrating and taering apaert ovary orange in his bodie ecksept his hart as Eduardo moaned with each organ i tared up. "Het Eduardo, y don't i add sum of mah own jalapeno spice to dis salsa...?" "Wat r u takling abot, im teh teacger heer, u sold be lerning from me!" but then i brabbed on2 his shuolders and turned him towards me as i layed dwon on teh mud and sad "C'mon Eduado, adding in just a lil bit of mah onw spice won't hurt a bit..." in a lustful toen ass i grabd on2 his warm soft faec and shuvd my tongue down his throat as he moaned in lust.

as i maed out with him, i grabbed his bacc and conituosly flipped him over, rolling in teh mud getting items everywhere on our bodies as i thrusted deeper up his ass, destorying what little remainded of his internal organs. "aaaaaaaaaaaa.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Eduardo letted out a moaning scream as he cummed his mexican white cheese sauce in2 teh mud and shortly adfter i let out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" as i cummd in2 his stomach from teh hole i maed in him while thrusting and tooked my penid out of him as we both let out multpile gasps for breath. Eduardo then sighed out "I...I wasnt at all expecting wat u jsut did der...i guess i underestimated u... well...thaks Edd..." as he grabbed his muddy cloths and putted dem on as i grabd my also muddy clothes and pulled my shirt and hoody on before grabbing my boxers and pants an pulling dem on before getting up and getting up and encountering Nabriho who had just finished putting her coths on and was next 2 Noblu. "Hey Nabriho, how did ur sex go?" "It was amazing Edd, ur's?" "Saem." "Hey, what's that thing on yur chets?" "What thing?" Nabriho then pointed 2 a rectangular dhape on teh right sied of my chest. I reeched down in2 my hoody and pulled it out...it was my lucky can!!! "*Gasp* MY LUCKY CAN!!!" i yelld out as i raised teh can in teh aer beefore putting it in my hoody pocket. "Well dat's gud. It's probably getting l8, we should go home." Nabriho said as she grabbed my hand and we walked twoards teh fense and hopped ovur it and walked home. 

THIRD'S PEOPLESON'S POV AND STARTS AFTUR EDD ADN NABRIHO WALK OT TEH DOOR:3

Aftur Edd closd teh door, Matt grabed teh remoat adn turned teh TV bacc on 2 Black's Atanomy, butt teh episoad had just eneded. Matt groaned then went channal sufrig 4 moar shit 2 wach, butt nothang lukd interesting ans teh TV didnt hav Netflix or sum othur steming servise so Matt turned of teh TV. He pulled out Tom's phone went on YuoTube and tappped on Top 15 Scary Apps You Should NOT Download, he was obiously goona igore teh ittle becuas he no longer cared abot jack shit. He didnt really bother 2 pae dat mutch anetention 2 teh vidya and just starred at teh cieling, htat is, until teh video said "Number 11, KinkOn." which slighty caugh Matt's attenion then he pickd up teh thone and wnet on teh app sotre and lookef up KickOn. He fuonded teh app adn downlaoded it and after uh mintue teh app fiished downlawding he exited out oof teh app sotre and tapped in teh KickOn icon and teh app started. on teh app wus teh option 2 hold a parteh adn he wus feeling board so he tappd on it and filled in a buhcn of blacnks and putted in teh descretion dat it wus 4 gophs olny andsubmitted it. Then he went 2 teh bassmint and adn gotted sum Venetian Ceruse adn tookd of his cloths and duped teh white lead all ovur his bodie then putted his cloths bacc on and his ksin was nau pale white expressing his nau emptey suol. Matt then walked up teh stares adn atted back down at teh coch and starrd at teh cieling. then aftur awhiel teh door busted oepn adn hundreds of goffs ranned in with der snaks and dirnks and one of teh goffs wus carrying a mic and stereos that he paced in teh ocrner of teh room while Matt wasnt looking.

while Matt wus lading down on teh couch, 1 of teh goffs tugged on is solder and saided "Hey, u gonna sing? w8, r u te person who hosted dis paryt? u luk edgy as hell msn!" "Yeah...i'll go ding, butt im olny doing dis so u'll leave me teh fuk aloen!" Matt snarled as he got out of his seat and walked ovur 2 teh pedetsal and grabbed on2 teh mic. "so, wat u gon sing?" asked a goffik women 2 Matt who then repsonded with "...Chop Suey." "niec pik." then teh women pulled out hr phon and plugged 2 tge stereo and as Matt riased teh micropone teh song started playing, ultamately buliding up 2 the heavy banging of teh drums as Matt positioned teh miek and started 2 sing..

Chop Suey by System of a Down(R.A.N: The link to the song can be found in 'Meanwhile at Edd's house') Lyrics written by Daron Malakian, John Dolmayan, Serj Tankian, and Shavo Odadjian.

Wake up (wake up)

Grab a brush and put a little make-up

Hide the scars to fade away the shake-up (hide the scars to fade away the...)

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

Here you go create another fable

You wanted to

Grab a brush and put a little make-up

You wanted to

Hide the scars to fade away the shake-up

You wanted to

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

You wanted to

I don't think you trust

In...my...self righteous suicide

I...cry...when angels deserve to

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

R.A.N: I'm gonna end it there, please go check out the song now if you haven't. SoaD is an amazing band and one of my favorite metal bands alongside Rhapsody of Fire.

Teh moment Matt finished singing, teh croud went in2 a uprore of aplaise as Matt walked off teh pedstal and another goff stpped on and started singing Revenga by System of a Down in an prefomance which wasn't as awesum as Matt's but sitll kikd ass. As Matt satted down, a femael goff with red hair and a secksy black leather dress also satted down and said "Hey, dat perfomrance ws badass!! We shold FUCC!!!" "ok..." teh gurl then hoppid on2 teh couch and remuvd her blacc lacey shirt and torn blood red skrit, ecksposing her nice, round, ans ferm tits and revealing her virgina as she moaned "Deflower this blood red rose!" Then Matt reacjed down and tokk off his genes nad boxers, revealing his memer ass teh gurl positiioned herselve befour thrusting her floewr in2 his rosepicker and gopped up an down on teh coch as Matt lucked teh petals of her roes one by one with each thrust as she bledded from her mango and teh blood stianned teh couhc. "HOLEY FUKK MAN, LOOK AT DIS! DER HAVENG SECKS!!!" screamed out a goff boi as then hudnereds of goffs ranned up 2 teh coch and 1 goff gurl with dark purpel hare hopped on 2 tge right arm chair of teh coch and eviscerated "Hey i'm not uh virgin, butt wil u ples fuk me up teh ass once ur done deflowrng dis bech?" "Sure....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Matt ejaculated as he cummed in2 teh gurl's fully pickd flower an she hopped on ans teh other took her place ad shoved her ass down his boner, ass moar goffs gurls cowded up 2 teh couch and lusted 2 Matt "Fuk meh Matt, i wanna feel mah virgin blod running down mah ligs as u destory my uterus!" "No Matt, fuk me!! I want u 2 shuv ur dicc down my throt as it crawls thru my smol intetines!" "Matt, fill me with ur seed so dat i mae bith ur chilfren adn repopulate teh giner raec!!!"

Adfter both Matt adn teh purpel hared gurl cummed teh gurl hopped of him ass 2 goff gurls both hopped on him at teh saem tiem adn Matt shuvd his dinger up BOTH thier snaek chamers adn Matt noaned in lust adn pleasure, something he though he wood nevur feel agan. Then a thicc goff hoppd on teh arm chari of teh couhc and Matt seded 2 her "Wana fuk aftuer im doen wth dees hungry biches?" "I'm sorry, im HIV positive. So ulness ur a bug-caser, we cant fuk. But we can maek out~" "okey." Teh gurl tehn grabbd his faec and they maed out and Matt's tongue fiddled around in teh entrance of teh gurl's stomach as his lil Matt penertated thru both teh other goff's uteruses. after moar thrusts, Matt cummd his load on2 both gurl's bladders and thy hopped of adn both a buff mael goff and secksy femael goff hoped on adn teh forner requested "Hey man, will u shuv ur dick up my ass whiel i fucc my gurl?" "ok.." adn Matt thrusted his penicl up teh boi's ass whiel he thrusted his penis into his stavring GirlFriend woh struggled 2 hold on 2 teh left arm chare. "Oh butch, ur meet fells so mice...ahhh fucc!!!" "yeh...aw gawd...lets maek out lucy..." adn then teh 2 luvers shvd der tounges down each other's thoars as Matt's member penertrated Butch's liver while he maed out with teh cubby goff while thursting his tongue past her stomach acids adn into her pancreakas. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" moaned al fore of dem as Matt cummed in Butch's throt and he cummbed in Lucy adn teh cubby goff cumd from teh felling of Matt touch teh walls of her large intestine.

then sudenly a secksy stipr gurl in skimpy but still slighty goffik coths and neon blood red fishnets walked thru teh doar of teh haus and walked up 2 Matt and moaned "Personally, ive awlays wanted 2 taest sum goff ginger cocc~" "Bone Apple Tea." Matt maoned bacc and teh gurl then bittended on to his penis adn succd it liek a handsum vampire biting in2 a gurl's necc, only it was a sexy strippur gofff gurl doiing it, and she was doing it with a goffik ginger's dicc. "Ur dicc...cum...dis is sum of teh greatest cum i evur taestd. it taests liek teh highest quality giner ale wiht sum of teh juicest limes freshly picked from high quality 5 star citrus frams..." teh stripper moaned after Matt cumed asn stepped of and sum moar goffs hopped on 2 get fuccd bye Matt's throbbing hard mirror handel. however sum goffs grew a bit impateint and either masticated, or they had sex with teh nearest goff whiel they waited 4 Matt's cocc 2 be avalable. eventually the enitre haus was filled with teh screams and moans of lustful goffs gettiing dics, both straps and real, thusted up dere holes adn they all grapsed 4 ari in a seemingly neverending goffik orgy as cum got ivory where on all surfaces in teh haus.

Then suudnely, teh entrance flunged open and Matt turned around and saw a thin goff with neon blod red hare adn enoby black straeks adn shapr points jsut liek Tord's but logner adn thiccer and part of her pare was in a ponytale held up by a skull haribow. she had jerboa ears and a jerboa tale which were neon dark bron adn she was wearing spikey earrings. She was wareing a enoby black corset-hoody dat went down 2 her thihg adn her fishnets were neon pink and she was waering neon plum purple hi heals. her eyes wure heterochronatic adn her left eye wus neon red adn her riht eye was neon purple adn when she walked in she wus texting on her neon red eyephone 666. Then teh gurl turnd around and saw Matt staring at her, Matt couldnt helpp butt think she lookd a lot liek Nabriho, but dat couldent be, she was with Edd, reight? then teh goff who was riding his penis cummed adn letted out a loud moan before hpping of and saying 2 Matt "Can i get dis home adress pls so dat i can cum bacc hear in caes u disnt get me preggers so dat i can com back heer and get fukked by u and becum preggurs with ur bebehz?" "Sure, heer." Matt then hadned her a sticky note dat had teh haus address on as she walked of teh familiar gurl from earlier walked up 2 him adn took off Matt's coat bee4 removing her hoody and fishnets, ecksposing her neon back and red bra and pantys and taeking dem off before reaching in2 her purse adn pulling out a neon enoby blacc strap on and wrapping it around her befor saying 2 Matt "Ey, y dont we spiec thigns up and have a contest 2 see whos moar dominant?" "Chalenge accepted, newcumr!"

then wifout hiesitation teh gurl puonced on him, flipping teh chare sideways and positioneing herselve butt then, Matt kicked her strap, hitting her torso and knoickng her on2 couhc as it flipprd bac 2 its prevois position. Matt then hoppd on2 teh couch and brabbed on2 teh gurl's arms and positioned himselve butt teh gurl bent bacc her lehs and camped onto his penis adn pullid him 2 her and positioned her pevlis and puled it up towards Matt's ass. but Matt reacted wuickly and placed his arms on teh gurl's houlders and pulled up his ligs and wrapped them around teh gurl's hip adn plld hre close 2 him, flippign teh chare ovur on its side again butt dis tiem, it was fliped towrds teh left. then Matt pulled his legs as high as they cold go up teh gurl and clamped dem on2 her and pulld her in2 his penis, casuign her 2 let out a suprised moan as his corndog slid up and dwon her vagina like uh kid shoving his penicl in2 teh penicl sharpener his mom wasted hr eintre pay check non. As Matt fucked teh gurl, all teh goffs ib teh haus cheered and teh DJ turned on Lord of the Thunder by Rhapsody of Fire and craked teh volme all teh wae up and Matt's thrusts intesnified 2 teh chrous, pentrating teh gurl's uterus and into her bladder, causing her 2 let out teh second most lustful maon Matt had evur herd. As Matt thursted deeper and depper into her bodie, it penertated starigh thorugh almost each and ivory one of teh gurl's oranges, as her moans growed lauder and louder almost but not drowning out teh song plaiyng in teh backgrnd, ultamately climaxing in Matt cummng his fluids straight out of da gurl's mouth liek she was a water fountain as she thn cummed like a water balloon esploding the moment it hit it's target as she letted out a moan so loud, it synched with teh music perfectly.

As teh crowd of satisfyed goffs let out a uproarous cheer, teh gurl hopped off Matt and walkd towads teh doar as Matt cryed out "Wait, who r u?" "Who am i? i'm afriad dats 4 another dae." the gurl let out as she walked out teh door while giving a pleased glair towards Matt. "Woah man, dat was teh most badass thing ive evur seen. Heer, taek dis." said a male goff with lagoon blue hair as he handed Matt a bottle of Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled Whisky. Matt grabbed teh drink and chugged the contents down as teh crowd of goffs cheered "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" and in less than a minute, Matt had dranked teh enitre bottle. Suddenly, Matt noticed something, he nau felted a bit...diffrant. Matt's mind was nau in an empty blacc void, no sound...no surface below him...pure nothingness. Suddenly, Matt heard a voice break teh slinece...that voice...is it...? Matt's question was quickly answered as he was nau staring thru teh eyes of himselve as his focus enchanced towards teh green blur standing in of him...It was...Edd. Edd was holging an NES that had a toast sticking out at the bottom and then Edd blurted out "Matt, i made a Toaster out of your NES!" Matt glared down towards the abombination Edd had transforned his NES into. Matt pulled out a cooked chikcen and slapd Edd in the face with it, knocking him out and causing the NinToaster to fall to the ground. then next to the vision, another one appaered to the right of the tiem Edd shoved his DS in2 Matt's head, then above that one appeared a memory of the time Edd gave him acne cream which melted off his face and exposed his skull. Every sedond, more and more memories appeared in frotn of Matt's eyes. The time Matt went through his own personal hell, the time Edd delcined his offer for bread just to poke fun at his race and to be a rascist, the tiem Edd made a joke about there being a floor in his plan when he bough a faulty mop, more and more of dose memories appeared everywhere around Matt, filling up teh once epmty void. Matt turned around to a large black square hole beheind him, then in the empty hole popped out another memory. It was of that day...the day Tom took his clone...the clone he loved on and lost his virginty 2...and literally thruogh him out of his life...the day that................................................................................changed him. then suddenly Matt's visoin flashed and the viod was clouded in whiteness before turning blacc again.

Then blurs of coluor appeard in front of him alongside teh suonds of gibberish. As he regained coscousness an regnd control of his senses, the blurs cleared up in2 black haried goffs and the gibberish cleared up into cries of "Wake up!" from the blue hared goff in teh cetner. After he fully rageined control of his senses he stoof up and then he felt somting inside him as he looked back at dem, the memories he saw in his unconsciousness, the memories of those alfuw thigs those 2 didded 2 him. The abuse and the embarrassment he got from both of dem, and to thnk dat aftur all teh shit he delt with from dem in teh past, he thought of them ad his friends and Edd, the one he previously depsised with a burning passion, was recently who he considered his "best friend". Now, he relized what this feeling was, the feeling he kept locked up in the darkest deffs of his mind...after what Tom had done yestrday, he could keep it locked up no more. Now was it, the day he wold finally lash it all out...his harted. Matt went out of his trance and with a strong frown on his face, he walked up to the pedestal and grabd teh mike as teh DJ turned the music off an the goffs turnd to Matt.

"Attention everyone(accept 4 Tom because he's 2 drunk 2 do jack shit)! for years now, i ahve bin descriminated and treated as a joke bye teh roomates i had once foolishly considered my friends. Butt nau, no lnger will i be mocked and poked fun at for my race as a ginger, the race that has been mocked by trolls and haters both on television and on teh interwebs and nearly bin driven 2 eckstinction in teh "Ginger Holocaust of 1XXX", no longer will i be abused by my "frinds" ovur my desires to gawk at my secskyness amd neglected ofr my desires to make social interaction and ridicld for my dedications to our "Friendship" and desire to find love, and i will NOT let dis opportunitie go 2 waist and put up with being mocked, ridiculed, jeered, abused, and neglected over my disres to express my angst and grief over what i lost in teh past, NOW I WILL SHOW DEM WHAT THEY HAV DOEN 2 MII! NAU WE WILL STAND UP AND RISE UP AGAINST TEH "Friends" WHO HAV RONGFULLY WORNGED ME IN TEH PAST! LETS JOIN TOGEPHER AND BURN DIS PRISON TO TEH GROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!!!" Cheered all teh goffs in teh building as teh DJ tunred on B.Y.O.B by System of a Down but then another Goff hopped on and turned on Emerald Sword by Rhapsody of Fire at the same time.

After Matt's inspreriring speech, the goffs immediantly began tearing teh living room apart with whatecer they could get dere hans on. One of teh goffs threw a bat towards Matt, wich he grabd using his left arm as he then smahsed a neabry paining. Matt then grabbed Edd's SNES adn shuvd a slice of toasted toast in2 teh entrance as far as it cold go, destrorying teh consoul as 2 goffs insetred Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell and blasted teh TV at full volumr as a couple of goffs jumped up and down on teh couch causing spings 2 flie out ovarywhere. After that, Matt walkd in2 teh kichen and saw goffs filling teh enitre sinq with hawt water that spilld on2 teh floor, goffs heating teh mcirovawe adn ovin up 2 over 300 degress, and 2 goffs having secks on the tabel. "Hey, u got a xig?" Matt assed a nerby goff who hadned him a ciger and lihter and he litted teh cirargette up and threw it at teh wall, causing teh room 2 lit on fire but everone judt kept doing der thing and teh fire wasnt affected by teh hot water because teh water was hot jut leik teh frie and bedause teh water was hot liek teh fir, it didnt put teh fire out. After dat, Matt walked in2 his room and saw 2 goffs jumping on his bed and one about to smash a huge protait of him waering king's cloths when suddenly Matt screamed "LEAVE MY ROOM BE! THIS AN TEH UNMARKED ROOM SHOLD BE SPAERD OF AUR GOFFIK WRATH! LEAVE MY ROOM ADN GO DESTORY TEH OTHER 2!!!" ponting towards teh exit 2 his room and teh goffs ranned out and into Tom's rom as Matt walked behind dem.

when they waled inside, another goff ranned inside holding Tom's unconscius bodie, which he laid down on teh bed and then he spray painted Tom's face wiuth a bunch of scribbles and crosses. Then moer goffs ran in and started causing moar havoc in Tom's room with Matt. They tapped Hentai of anime gurls getting fucked by tentacles and yuri and yaoi manga on teh walls as sum goffs got on Tom's computer and started downlaoding hundres of gigabytes of gentai while other goffs spray paiinted massages on teh ceiling and one spray painted a image of Tom looking up a girl's skirt and getting a boner as he said "Hahaha, I'm looking up skirts" right above teh sleeping Tom. Matt decided to spice things up a bit and grabbed a red spray can and started drawing communist symbols on teh wall and drew a image of tord raising his hand up toaerds teh air and also tapped communist propaganda posters on teh wall. After a whiel teh room wus nau a complete mess and the walls were now black and teh flor wus red just liek back then when it was Tord's room before he moved out and his room became Tom's. 'Now only 1 rom letf...' thought Matt after he thougt teh goffs have caused enouf havoc in Tom's room he spoke "Move 2 teh next room!" as he opended teh doar and pointed towards an room labeled "Edds room" and he walked toawrds teh dore and openeded it, holding it open 4 teh goffs. they immediantly ranned inside and started taering teh entire place up, throwing diet coke cans every where and burnig down severak of Edd's drawigns and vandalizing his Eddomation account. Suddenly Matt turned 2 a nerby goff and asked "Hey, u hav uh knife?" "Yeah. Hear." teh goff replied balnkly with as he threw a knife 2 Matt, which he cot with his left hand. Matt walked up 2 teh nearby wall, placed teh knive in his right hand, rolled his left sleeve up, and stabbed his left arm just below teh hand and cut through his arm all the way to close 2 teh sholdur. Matt then put his now bleeding arm on teh wall and wrote "FUK U EDD" on teh wall not looking at or talking to anyone. "WOA MAN DAT WUS SIKK!!1! DIS WUS A COOL PARTIE, BUT I GOTTA GO!" Said a nearby goff ass he wakled ot teh door adn then all teh goffs in teh building walked out of teh haus, well, the ones that didnt pass out drunk did.

After a long walc, me and Edd finally maed it home at last after our SEX EDD lesson in teh mudlarking spot with Noblu adn Eduardo. Edd walked up and opened teh door and stooded der in silence for a moment before i lightly sohved him a bit and looked inside 2 feind teh enitre liveng rom destoryed and hudnres of goffs passed out evurywhere. Edd shvd me and ranned inside as i got up and followd him 2 whre teh TV wus playing Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell and looked down in HORROR at his now broken SNES which nau had a peice of toasted toast and the SNES ws brokan 4eva nau!! "Wait, what dat smell?! NABRIHO, STAY HERE ADN DONT GO ANYWHERE BEYOND TEH LIVG ROOM!!!" Edd ejaculated as he sohved me out of the way and he ran 2 teh kitcken. i walked towrads teh couch when i suddenly stepped on wht looked liek a puddle of cum. I put my fnigers in it and tasred it, it tasted liek ginger ale and i kidna wanted 2 taste moar butt i knew dat eating stuff of teh floor was wrong immoral and worng so i swallow teh cum and walked over 2 teh couch and satted down next to 2 passed out goffs. as i wached teh movei, i herd Edd screamng some thigns in teh kichen before he ran out and screamed "STAY DERE, I HAV 2 FIND TOM!!" as he ranned 2 Tom's room as i wached teh moive. while i was waching teh moive, i cold hear teh suonds of Edd saying sum things in Tom's room butt i was 2 buisy waching teh move so i didnt know waht he was saying and kept waching teh movie. Then i hrd teh souns of footsteps and runnign which i asumbed wus Edd running 2 another rom i turned aournd and caut a brief glinpse of Edd running in2 Matt's room. i turned back aroudn and continued watchgin teh movie when a few seconds later i herded a scream "HOLY SHIT MATT UR BLEEDING!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MATT'S BLEDDING WHATS GOINING 2 HAPEN 2 HIM!?!?!? FEIND OUT IN TEH UPCUMING CHAPTAR 5 WITCH I PROMIES WILL CUM VURY SOON. I LUV ALL OF U ADN FANGZ 4 REDDING 2 TEH END AND GOOBDYE:3
> 
> Thank you for taking to sit down and read this "Literary Masterpiece" that is chapter 4 of Nabriho'ulbon's World. As usual, my sincerest apologies go out to Edd Gould, his friends, and his family if either of them have read this. If you were a friend or family member related to Edd Gould and have been offended by this, then please inform me on my talk page and I will stop making chapters. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic and I'll work on Chapter 5 tomorrow, though I might not be able to write much of it since I'll have to go somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5: Matt gets Hypohemia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG HAI AND I WANT 2 GIV OT MAH BIGEST FANGZ 2 ALL OF TEH POEPLE ON ERTH WHO HAV READDED THRU TEH ENITRE COMIC UP 2 DIS CHAPTAR!!!
> 
> Hai its is Nabriho'ulbon agan and 2day SOMETHANG HORRIBAL HAPPENDED!!!1! But dis sotry will go in2 detale abot it. Anywae, after wat happended dat day, i am nau wearing a System of a Down hoody and under dat is a Rhapsody of Fire t-shirt and 4 pants i am wareing ripped dark blue genes and udner them are black fishnets and i'm also wearing enoby balck Hunter's Boots and parts of my jeens r tucked in. Aftur wat happended yesterday i cut my hare and died it neon dark pueple with neon fire orange streaks 2 honor Matt and teh glistening grey tips r sitll intact(A.N: REED CHAPTAR TRHEE) and my hare is nau in a bob liek Lady Gaga's hair. And i just forogot 2 mention dis butt i tooked a blood test( moar on dat later) and it turns out im apart from being half human half jerboa, I'm also half Kitsune half Angel and a bunch of other things butt i'll go moar in detail about dose in future chaptars. Anywae heer's wat my frind saw teh other dae.

EDD'S POV

After a long walk from teh mudlarking spot(for more on that, read chapter 4) me and Nabriho finally maed it home. I opended teh door butt froze in silence when i saw the living room DETSROYED with goffs passed out on teh couch and cum ovarywhere. i though "WAT TEH HELL HAPENDED HEAR!?!" as i walked towards teh TV dat was playing Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell and i looked down in HORROR at my now broken SNES which had a piece of toasted toast shuvd in2 it and it was nau brokan 4eva!!! Then suddenly i herd sum smoke from teh kichen and told Nabriho "NABRIHO, STAY HERE AND DONT GO ANYWHERE BEYOND TEH LIVG ROOM!!!" and ran 2 teh kciken 2 find teh entire room on FIRE!! in frantiness i grabbed teh neerest gallon of cola and shoted it towards teh fire, puting it out, realveling a bunch of chard goffs, with 2 of dem naked on teh tabel. "HOLY FUCK, DESE GUYS NEED SERIOS MEDICAL ATTENTION...Right aftur i find Tom and Matt." i then ranned out of teh kichen and screamed 2 Nabriho while i was running "STAY DERE, I HAV 2 FIND TOM!!" and i ranned 2 Tom's room and stared in shock at everything dat wus in front of me. teh walls were nau black and teh floor was red just liek Tord's room before he movd out (Which is now Tom's room) and there was a buinch of Hentai manga and communish propaganda on teh walls amd his computer said sometihng about his computer now having 50,000 virusus. "WHAT TEH HELL!!" i blurted out then i turned arpund and saw Tom lieing in bed and dere were a bunch of scribbles and crosses all over him and the words "WORSHIP JEHOVAH BITCH!!" were writtended on his forhead. "Who wold do dis!?!??" i yelled out and my mind came to an unthinkable conclusion "MAT!? NONONONONONONONONONONONON!!! HE WOULDNT DO DIS, WOOD HE?!"

I then ranned out of Tom's room toawrds Matt's room and was surprised 2 find teh room in prefect condition. i then ran 2 My Rooom and fuoudn teh enitre room destroyed with Diet Coke cans scattered everywhere and other awful tihngs i didn't have tiem 2 think about because i noticed Matt liying on teh floor and i ranned 2 him and picked him up but then i noticed dat dere was blood coming out of his left arm and then i screamed "HOLY SHIT MATT UR BLEEDING!!!" and wihtout hesitiation i pulled of my muddy "Smeg Head" shirt and wrapped it around Matt's arm. I then busted teh door wide open and screamed across teh room "NABRIHO, MATT'S IN CRITICAL COMDITION!! WE NEED 2 GET HIM 2 A HOPSITAL NAU!!!!!!!" adn then i grabbed Nabriho's hanf and ran out teh door while golding Matt in teh other as his bleeding left a large blood stain on my shirt. after more running, i maed it 2 a hospital and thrusted teh entrance door open and it maed a loud *BANG* when it hitted teh wall. Every1 in teh w8ing room turnd around 2 me and Matt as i ran up 2 teh nusre and screamed in panic "NURSE SOMETHINGS RONG WTH MY FRNIED HES BLEEDING!!" and i toseed Matt on teh tabel and his unconscious bosy hit teh coutner and made a loud *THUD*. Teh nurse picked him up and exmined him and teh moment she removed my shirt he forze for half a second beofre blurting out "HOLY CRAP!!! STAY HERE, WE'RE TAEKING HIM 2 THE ER NOW!!" As another nurse ran in holdign a tabel and layed Matt on it before rushing out a nerby dor. i sat dwn at teh neerest chare next 2 Nabriho whiel i stared at teh floor with my 2 hans resting on my face. Nabriho then turned 2 me and asked "Edd...Is Matt gona be okay?" "I...i dont know...just go hoem now Nabriho, its past ur bedtiem." "Okey..." she then got up out of her seat and walked out the door as i contined staring at the floor and sighed.

After wat saemed like several hours, i checked teh clok on teh wall "4:00 AM" said teh clock. i couldve sweared it was or was close 2 midniht when me and Nabriho gotted home after finding my lucky can. after that i wus abot 2 place my hands back on my face when i herd teh nurse at teh desk say "Edd, Doctor Names would lik 2 see u nau." "Okay..." i sighed as teh doctor grabbed my hand asd he took me down a narrow hallwae after opening teh door in front of my sear. while we were walking down teh hallway, my mind was racing with sevarel tohughts. "Is Matt okay? Is he sitll alive? Is he..." then teh doctar opened teh door too a hopsital room with Matt unconscious an laying on a hospial bed. "Hoew did teh surgerey go doctar?" "Basically the entire operation was conplete and udder hell. not only did we hav 2 inject the equivalent of an enitre gallun of stabilizer into the patient throuhout the operation, but we also had to use both sutures and staples to close his right arm after several hours of trying to stop the bleeding." "How much blud did he loose docter?" "It's hard 2 say, butt my estimations are betwen 30-40%. and im hestitant 2 say dis butt, due to his excessive blood loss...he's nau has hypohemia." "wat is dat doctor?" "Bascally it means he doesnt have enough blod to sustain life." "How mutch logner can he hold on doctar?" "I estimate that he only has less than a day to live." the moment i heard him say "Less than a day" i immediantly wrapped my hands around his coat and lased out "DOCTAR, IS DER ANEYTHANG WE CAN DO 2 SAEV HIM!?!?!?!?" as i flailed him in teh air while shacking him then he stutterd "W-W-W-Well Mr Gould, the only way to saev him is with a blood transfusio-" befoe i cutt him off and yelled "Fine, I'll give up my blod 4 him. In fatc, taek all of my blood. i wood sacrifiec my life 4 his." "I'm sorry Mr Gould, but we can't use youre blood." "Y!?!?!?!" "Because you don't have the same blood type as your friend(and even if u did, giving him ALL of your blood would probably cause some...probelms)." "Then jsut get sum blud from teh blood bank dat's the saem as his blood and inject it into him and he'll be ok." "I'm afaid its not as simple as u think." "What do u meen?" "U see, ur friend has Blood Type G. Blood Type G is a rare blood type exclusice 2 gingers. It used 2 bee as commen ad offer blood types, but aftr teh Ginger Holocaust of 1XXX, both the blood type and Gingers in general are considered to be extrememly rare in England. And sadly, we don't have any Type G blood in the neraby blood bank..."

When i heard those soul crushing words, i immediantly busted in2 teers as i lashed out "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" and began sobing profusely as i ran up 2 Matt and huuged him. as i cried in Matt's chest, i could hear a soft voice "edd..." it was Matt. the sound of Matt's soft voice after he woke up olny maed my crying even worse as i wrappd my arms aroud Matt as teh docter put his hand on my sholder and sighed "I'm sorry, but right now...there's nothing that can be done." after 10 minutes of crying, i got bacc up and stared silently into Matt's emotionless eyes for a moment beofre i reechd in2 my hoody pocket and pulled out my Lucky Can. "Matt, erlier i promised i wood give u my Lucky Can when i got bac from teh mudlarking spot, and well...here it is." and then i put my Lucky Can on Matt liek it was a necklace and it was a perfect fit. "Matt...i hope u start feelign better soon, and im sorry if u hate me..." for a moment, i saw i slightly shocked look on Matt's face as i continued "But Matt, udnerstand dat depsite what u did 2 our haus...ur still one of my closets friends." with dat Matt's shocked look became moar noticable and he replied "Wait, u mean evem after i wrote the words "FUK U EDD" on your wall with my own blood, u still frogive me and still consider me ur firend." i then wrapped my left hand around Matt and replied "Matt, even if Tord were 2 come back and punch u in the face,destroy our house, and kill Jon, he would still be one of my best friends. So of course ur still my friend!!!" and i hugged him with both my hands as the leftover tears i cried earlier fell on2 his bedsheetz.

"Mr Gould, i think it wood be best if we dsicussed a bit more about Matt and his condition." interupted Docter Names as i sat back up and i asked "Well, can't u just hold a blood drive?" "I'm sorry Mr Gould butt i dont own dis hospital. its up 2 teh peron who runs it to decide whether or not 2 hold a blood drive, and even then, out of all of the blood drives we've held, in each one we've only managed to collect little, if any, Type G blood. And the last Type G blood transfuion we had hear was several years ago." "Fine then, if u guys arent gona save him...then I WILL!" "But sir, I stated ealier dat you cant give him ur blood becase ur not a ginger, doing so can cause his body to burst into violent radioactive HIVES, causing him 2 dye a slow and painful death." "No, I'll find another way to save him. Matt, i promise that i WILL find another ginger so that i can maek him/her donate his/her blood to save u. I'll travel the distance just to find anothr ginger and bring him/her to you. I'll post posters everywhere around Londen, i'll brake into nearly every house in Durdam Lane to find a ginger, i will even send countless letters 2 teh roysl family asking if they knew anyone that is a ginger just for u!" i then raned up 2 Yoga Matt and hugged him one last tiem bee4 i ran out of teh hopsital and out on2 teh streets and i ran home and when i gotted der i busted teh door open with a loud *BANG* as teh door hitted teh wall. Then i raned 2 my roon and grabbed what little bank shets of payper where left and plaecd dem in my printer and it printed out 50 moar sheets of payper. I took teh sheets of papers adn began drawing posters asking peole 2 donate there blood to Matt with the address 2 teh hopsital written in bold. While i was working, i suddenly herd footsteps and opended teh door to find Nabriho standing ther and she asked "Edd, wjat was that noise?" "It was not much, just me opening teh door. Please go back to bed, I'm buisy with something." "Is Matt okay?" "Uhh...it's best we talk about this tomorrow." "Okay..." and she wakled back to her room as I closed teh door and continued working on teh posters for the rest of the night. 

NABRIHO'S POV

I woked up 2 teh sound of my alram clock blasting Revenga by System of a Down at full volume as i groand and reluctantly sat up on mah bed. after a while, i got off mah bed after i turned my alram clock off and walked towards my closet and ptu on a Rhapsody of Fire t shirt before putting on a System of a Down hoody and pulling on a pear of blac fishnets and ripped genes. After i pulled on my balck Hunter's Boots i walked into teh baffroom and grabbed a pare pf siccors and cut my ahre in2 a bob and grabbed 2 cans of hair die and died my hiar dark purple with neon fire orange streaks but kept teh glistening gray tips. After dat, i walked 2 teh kichen and saw a bunch of paramedics in der moving a bunch of unconscius goffs and placing dem on hospital tabels with wheels. Edd was sitting at teh tebla eating Eddsworld Cereal and I sat down with him adn assed him "Edd, where's Tom?" "He's in his room asle-" "ALREIGHT, WHO TEH FUCC TRASHED MY FUCKING ROOM!?! AND EDD, IF U DREW DAT GODAWFUL THING ON MY CEILING, IM GONNA KICK UR ASS 2 HELL AND BACK, U MOTHERFUCKING SHITPRICK!!!" Tom screamed at teh top of his lungs from acroos teh room. I then asked "Is Matt okey?" "Well Nabriho, i have gud news and bad news. The good news is, Matt's tsill alive and he's now in the hospital. Now the badd news is...he..he has Hypohemia..." "What dos dat meen?" "To put it sinply...Matt doesn't have enough blood 2 sustain life and...and he's only got less than a day 2 live..." "OMG! What r we gona do?" Edd then handed mii a stack of posturs and replied "We're gonna find a ginger to saev him. Now go 2 Tom's room and give him dis stack." and handed me another stack of posters as i layed my stack down on teh tabel and walked over 2 Tom's room.

I walked ovur 2 Tom's room and opended teh door 2 find his enitre rum destroyed with a bunch of hentai and communist propaganda on teh nau black walls and walked om the now red carpet 2 Tom, who was sitting at his computer as he let out a annoyed graon. "Hey Tom, Edd wants u 2 do somthing. He wants us 2 taek dees posters an poste dem evurywhere around London." "Leave meh alone 4 nau Nabriho, I'm trying to install Protegent to remove all these godawful virusi." "But Tom dis is serius. Matt only has a day 2 live adn we need to find a ginger to dave him be4 its 2 laet." "Wait...is he teh one who destroyed my room?!" "Well, sinse he was teh only peron here when i first checkd dat wasnt getting drunk on teh floor, it sounds very likely." then suddenky, Tom began boiling up with rage, gradually building up and ultamitely climazing in him lashing out "DAT FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!! WHY TEH FUC WOULD I WANNA FUCKING HELP DAT FUCKING FUCKER!! LOOK AT MY ROOM! LOOK AT IT!!! DAT FUCKING BASTERD! HE CAN GO BURN IN FUCKING HE-" "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!" Interuptd Edd as he bursted oepn teh doar as it hit teh wall amd maed a loud *BANG* "Tom! Matt is dying, and he needs our help 2 feind him a ginger!" "No can do Edd. Besides, i have 2 attand a gathereng at my Jehovian Church tonight." "Well then why dont u get off ur ass adn help us 2 pass teh tiem!" Edd spoke as he took teh stacc of paypers out of my hands and placed dem in Tom's as he replied in annoyance with "No Edd. I'm not doing any of your bullshi-" "GOD DAMMIT TOM!! GET OT DER NAU AND POST THESE FUCKING FLYERS AROUND LONDON OR NO SMIRNOFF 4 UH WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edd lashed out in fuming rage as he shoved Tom out teh door and skammed it shut as Tom queitly muttered "Fuck dis world...Fuck u Edd...fuck Matt..." from behind teh door.

after dat he sat on Tom's bed and layed his stack of flyers down and stared down teh floor with depression in his eyes as i sat down wth him adn said "R u okay Edd? You seem 2 hav gotten a bit frustrated ther." "I know it's just that...M...Matt's been one of my closest firneds 4...ever sinse we met in primary skool...and *sob*...I DONT WANNA LOSE HIM!!!" Edd then bursted in2 teers as he closed hius eyes and i wrapped my hans arond him as his tears fell 2 the floor. I softly spoke "Dont cry Edd...i...i know we'll find a ginger. W..We just need 2 trie our best." as i placed my lef hand on his face and wiped his tears off his face. "I'll wait till ur doen crying, and then ill go." and then i wrapped my hands arond him and hugged him as he cryed on my bewbs. After a few minutes, Edd got off meh and grabed his stac of posturs and walked out teh door as i walked behind him 2 teh living room, where Tom waus sitting on teh couch watching Panty and Stocking. He then turned around to Edd and commented "What took so long, and why is your face red?" "I-I just had to calm dwon a bit...but I'm fine now. Let's go." and then Tom gronad as he got up and grabbed his stack of posters as Edd helded teh door open for me and i walked out first befroe Tom as Edd walked behind him and them closed teh door behind us. 

After Edd clossed the door, he went ti a nearby pole and sutck a poster on it. He then tunred around and demanded "C'mon guys, lets go." and i followed him and grabbed a poster out of my stack and stuck it on teh poke just below Edd's. After that, Tom took smol steps towrads teh pole and slapped his on above Edd's and it fell of and landed on teh grounf. Edd picked the sheet of payper up and stuck it to teh right of his as i stared at teh pole. And for teh next few huors, me Edd and Tom went around Lundon, spreading posters on every surfaec and searching thru every nook adn cranney 2 find a ginger. a few things happended while i was walking aorund London. First thing, at 9:00 AM, we were at teh mall and me and Tom were placing posters on teh glass walls of shops while Edd was off 2 serch 4 uh ginger. Altho it had olny bin 2 hours sinse teh serch begunned, Tom was already starting to look really tired and stresd and i cold see he was struggling to pay attention and was just slapping teh posters on teh wall on top of each other. "Tom, try 2 pay attention ok?" i concernated 2 Tom as he sloppily slapped on a psoter on top of a ad 4 shoes and teh psoter slidded off an on2 teh floor. i bent down on my knees 2 pikk it up 4 Tom when i suddenly herd a voic from behid "OMG liek, sup Nabriho!!" i turned and saw Noblu standing with Mark holdung shopping bags. Her hair was nau enony blacc with neon blood red streaks and neon fire oragne tips abnd her points wer now behind her ears and sitcking str8 up, resembling fire. She wus wareing uh black Rhapsody of fire tank top and torn dark gray genes and dark black bots with spikes on teh top and she was wareing black eyeliner and blood red lipstick.

"Oh, hey Noblu!!" i said as i picked up teh poster and osted it on teh glass wall and she replied with "Sup bitch!! Liek, hau r u wasteing ur fucking tiem?" "Well, I'm posting posters around Lodnon to spread awareness of my frined's Hypohemia. He only has less then a day 2 live and Edd's buisy looking for a ginger. Hey! Do you wanna help us?" "Sorry Nabriho butt i cant becaus 1: i dont give a shit about ur friend. 2: Tonight i'm going 2 uh Rhapsody of Fire concert that takign place here in London wit Mark. and 3: i honestly dont give a shit about any of ur friends in general and i dont give a fucc about teh fakt dat ur frend is dyeing and he probably deserves it. teh only reeson i had secks wit him wus becuase i thot he lukd cool adn edgy and if he dyes, who cares i can just find another goffik ginger somewher tho i dont know wher 1 is tho." "Oh ok..." i sighed as she walked off in2 Shoe Show(the one me and Tom were putting posters on) but not before ending the conversation with "Hasta la vista Bithc!!" as Mark opended teh door oepn 4 hur. i then sighd as i reached in2 my stack of posters and stuck one on teh door when i herd teh neerbi footsteps. I turned around and saw Edd running up 2 me before stopped in his tracks, causing him 2 skid towards me and stopping only inches awat from my face. "Hey Nabriho. U find nayone yet?" "No...u?" "Me neithe- TOM!!" Edd blurted out as he saw Tom sleeping in a prtable TrashCan wus beign pulled by a man. Edd then immediantly ranned up 2 teh TrashCan and pulled Tom out of it and slaped him across teh faec muplite tiems 2 waek him up. after 70 salps 2 the face Tom finally woke up and groamed "w-w...wuh..." "TOM! NO SLEEPING ON TEH JOB!" blurted out Edd as placed a stack of poster's on Tom's arms and put teh migdet down standing on his legs as he strugged to stand stil and immedianlt went bacc 2 work pstig posters on teh wall.

A couple hours later at 12:00 PM my Edd and Tom wer at a nerby park and i was accumpaining Edd to find a ginger while Tom was left aloen 2 past posters on teh trees. i was walking with Edd when suddenly, he stopped ded in his traccs whiel i was holding his han and blurted out "OMG NABRIHO LUK A GIGNER!!!" as he pointed 2 a man and woman who both had red hair( not all gingurs hav oragne hare) and they also lukd liek wat normal people would look like if they were made out of chocolate. The man turnd 2 Edd and sed "Oh, he-" but before he cold conplete his setenc Edd grabbed both his and teh woman's hand and ran off 2 where Tom was whiel i ran behind Edd. When we maed it 2 where Tom was, he turned arond 2 Edd and stated "Oh hey Edd, any lu-" "OMG TON, I FOUND NOT 1, BUT 2 GINGERS!! NOW WE CCAN DO DAT BLOOD TRANSFUSIO-" "Acutally sir, we're not gingers." interuppted teh woman as Edd turned to him and assked "Huh?" "We're not gingers. Dis is just hare die we put for the upcoming System of a Down concert dat's takin place here Lodnon tonight. BTW, were u saeing somethang abot uh blood transfusion?" "Uh yeah. u see, my friend has Hypohemia and he's a ginger so we're trying 2 find one 2 saev him." then the man interuped dem with "W8 r u talking about dat guy who held dat sick ass pary yesterday? Dat parteh was awsum. He fucked me up teh ass whiel i banged my gurl and it was lit as shit and it was teh gr8est goff parteh evur!1! w8, u say somethin 'bout him needin a blood transfusion?" Edd nodded with a very noticable slight froen on his face and smol teer dropelts in his eyes as teh man shot out with concernation "How much logner does he hav left?"

"O-Only *sniff*...LESS THAN A DAY *SOBS*!!!" and with dat, Edd broke down in2 a sobbing, snotty mess as his crystl clear tears fell to the grass liek a waterfall, leaving a dark green stayne in the otherwise light green grass. The woman wrapped her hands around Edd and tryed 2 wiep teh tears off his face while teh man stared in shock in complete silence, not saying anything for a couple minutes before saying "I-I-I uh..I'm sorry sir. I didnt know he meant so much 2 u. I'm VERY sorry sir, if only i knew a ginger...Hey i have a idea! I can call my homies and together we can go look 4 a ginger while u guys do the saem." estated the man as he hadned Edd a yellow sticky note and contineud "Here's my phone number. I'll call u if 1 of my homies finds one, okay? Oh, and BTW i'm Butch, and my bae heer is Lucy. C'mon Lucy, we gotta go gather up our homies!" "Actually Butch, is it fine if i stay here for a little bit with him? I'll meet u back when he calms down, okay?" "Okay Lucy, just be sure to be back soon." and then Butch walked off while i stared at his backside until he was out of sight. "Edd, r u fine?" "Y-Yes, just go hang up posters with Tom for now...i need to cool down a bit...*sobs*" Then i walked away towards Tom as Lucy comforted him and for a few minutes i posted a bunch of posters around teh park with Tim and after we were doen postig posters on evuery surface in teh park, i walked bac ovur 2 ware Edd wus and sat down netx 2 him. One look at his face, and i could cleerly see that he had sotpped cryin, tho i saw sum smol tear drops in his eyes. "Hey Edd." "Oh! Hey Nabriho. WOSH! luks liek u adn Tom got a lot doen der!" "Well technically I got a lot doen, Tom got a bit tired halfway thru." "Oh 'kay." "So dare's gonna be BOTH a System of a Down AND a Rhapsody of Fire concert tomight hear in Lungden. What a coincidence..." "Yeah..." then we stared at teh skie 4 uh cople minuts be4 Edd gotted up and him me and Tom(he sat with us a few minutes ago) walkd 2 out next destination.

And finally at 2:00 PM me Tom adn Edd were on teh siedwalk posting moar posturs on a fense. Ass i wus posting a poster on teh fense, i suddently herd teh suond of nearbu chruch bells interupting what i was previosly doing. Out of curiousity's sake, i gripped both of my hadns on the fense and pulled myself up to what looked like a outdoor wedding raking place outisde of a chruch, i looked at teh neary billboard and it red "The British Church of Jehovah". i turnd 2 teh left and saw a tall blonde man wearing a purple suit adn a red tye standing with a smile on his faec and stadnign next 2 a pastor with spiky browen hare adn blu googles who was holdign a holey book as everyone at teh wedding waited 4 teh bried. Then suddnly i felt some pressure on teh fens adn turned around and saw Tom with his hands creepig out ovur teh fens and he saed "Oh dat? Dat's teh church im gonna be at Tonight." ten i lukd down adn saw a little gurl with blodne pigtales wearing a white dress holdign Dahlias walking across teh red carpet as people in teh seats threw flours beheind her. she walked up teh stares and sootd next 2 and looked up 2 the groom with glee in her eyes as teh Pastur began "Sir Ben Dexter, do you take thi-" "ALRIGHT, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" the pastor wus interuptd by a screech coming from a brown haired woman wearing a grey shirt underneith a orange hoody, a green cap, blue genes, adn brwon shoes.

Ben(the groom) turned to the furious woman and siad "Um Lucy, cold u pls keep it donw a bit, dis is supposed to be a very inportsmt seen in the moive-" "Don't you "Um Lucy" me Ben!! You do know that you're getting married for real, right?! This isn't some staged fake wedding, this is a real wedding!! You're getting married for real!" then teh bride intervened with "Bicth will u shut teh fucc up! Can't u see me and Ben are trying to divisifie our filmography by filming a romantic drama? We're trying 2 spred the word dat Luv Cums in all Shapes and Sizes!!" "B-B-But Kate, Ben is your brother!" "So?" "THIS IS INCEST!!!" No one at the Wedding seamed to care, except for the pastor, who dropped the book and exited dis universe as he stared in2 teh neerby camera with a "Fuck dis shit i'm out" look. Kate(the bride) jeered at Lucy with "Actually whe're only hafl silbings. So it's Half-Okay. " "But the other half ISN'T!!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP U DWARFOPHOBE!!!" "Look you guys, I have nothing against this production. In fact, I kinda like this concept, that love comes in all shapes and sizes, and it sounds like something that might work. The problem? Well, aside from the already stated fact that this is a real wedding and not a staged one, Ben, YOU'RE MARRYING YOUR OWN SISTER!! YOU CAN GET ARRESTED FOR DOING THIS!"

then everythang went silent for about a minute before Ben stated while looking at teh gorund "Lucy, I no dat u fink dis is rong, but pls understadn dat I'm not juts doing this 2 spred a massage..I'm doing this beacuse...I love my sister.." "SERIOUSLY BEN LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING I JUST SAID EARLIER, YOU'RE STILL CHOOSING TO GO ALONG WITH THIS!?!" "Yis Lucy...when i camed in2 dis wolrd, she was one of the first women i evur saw, and ever sinse teh day i saw her...i secretly had dis wierd feeling deep incide me. i didnt know what it was back then, but now ass a adult, i nau prefectly understand wat dis fellling is perfectly..this feeling of...love." "Listen Ben I understand what you're trying to say but, incest is disgusti-" Ben then gripped his hands tightly around Lucy's shouldur's and lassed out iwth tears "Y DONT U UDNERDTAND LUCY!! I DONT CAER DAT SHES MY SISTER, ALL I CARE ABOT IS DAT I LUV HER!! I'VE BIN ANTICIPAITNG THIS MOMENT SINSE TEH DAY I FUOND OUT WAT LUV WAS!! I WANT TO MARRY HER!!! NOT ONLY DAT, I WANNA HAV SECKS WITH HER A MILLIEN TIEMS AND HAV THOUSANDS OF BEAUTIFUL CHILFREN WITH HUR!! And in my final moments, I wnt to dye knowing dat..I'VE LIVED TEH BEST LIFE ANEY MAN COLD'VE EVUR LIVD, REMBENERING ALL TEH GUD WE'VE HAD 2GETHER, REMEMBURING ALL OF TEH BEUFIAL CHILFREN WE'VE HAD TOGETHER, But most importantly...looking back on our wedding dae..the dae i got married to Kate...my sister and luving wife!!!" before turning around to Kate as Lucy ran to a nearby trashcan and thrw up.

"Stay here, I'll be back." stated Tom as he placed his foot over the other side and hopped off the fance, running to the wedding cerenomy and picking up the holley book on teh floor and declaring on the pedestal, with his left hand raised in the air "Sir Ben Dexter, do u taek dis WoMan as ur lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Ben exclamated as Tom turned to Kate and exascerbating "Do u, Kate Dexter, taek dis man ass ur lawfulley wedded hubsan-" "FUKKK YEH BTICH" she ejaculated back as Ben picked her up bye hur ass and they maed out as Tom walked off the pedestal "Nabriho, wher's Tom?" Edd asked behid me as i repsonded with "He was out back on teh otter sied of teh fense serving as teh substitute pastor in a wedding." "Aw aint dat niec." Edd replied with in uh sift tone as Tom walked up walked up next 2 him and sed "Bacc" "Oh hey Tom, how did teh weddeng go?" "It wus alreight-" "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!" Blurted out Kate from across teh fense and me Tom and Edd looked down at teh weddeing seremoney, where Kate was holdinh a megaphone and standing on teh pedestal with Benn standing beside her(but not on teh pedtal) also holding a mgphn as he continued foir her with "IN DIS WORLD, SIZEOPHOBIA IS A DISEASE PLAQUEING OUR CONTRY ADN MANY OTHERS ASS WELL." "EVURY DAY, THOUSANDS OF POEPLE ACROSS TEH GLOEB ARE BEING UNFAIRELY JUDGED AND MISTRATED FOR THIER SHAPE ADN SIZE." "AND FOR THE PEOPLE OUT THER WITH OUT TEH CORAGE 2, WE ARE HEER 2 SPEAK UP AND SPEAK OUT AGAINST SIZOPHOBIA!!" and then they both cried out in unicons "SPREAD TEH WORLD EVERYONE! LUV CUMS IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES!!!!!!!" and then Ben grabbed Kate off the pedestal and they continued maeking out and i got down off the fense and continud posting posters on teh fense as i herd teh suonds of people cheering at the wedding. 

THIRD PERSON POV

At a nearby trailer, System of a Down was getting ready for thier upcoming concert. Serj was sitting down at a tabel writing lyrics for their new sogns while Daron was setting up the equipment, Shavo was in the back tuning the instruments, and John was in his room dusting of hs drum set. As Daron wus replacing a lightbulb on one of teh lihts Serj let out uh bored graon and Daron turned arond and assed "Whta is it Serj?" "I'm...I'm just having uh hard tiem cumming up with something to write down next..." "Here let me help." and Daron walked over 2 teh tabel and wrote dwon a line on teh sheet of paepr befroe going back to screwing on the lightbulb on the light. After he screwd on teh lightbulb, Daron turned around again to Serj and commented "So Serj, after ur doen writing this, what r u gonna write next for the concert? We still have room in the shedule 2 include 1 moar." "I dont know..." "Well we can awlays just perform one of our old songs." "No no no, that wont wrok..." "Huh?" "I dont wanna preach about the saem crap again. I mean Charles Manson died liek 2 years ago, and The Iraq War came and went. So performing one of those would be liek beeting a ded horse." "Well we can alwaes perform one of our non-political songs like Radio / Video." "No we've done that a million tiems alreddy. I wanna write something new. Something that'll blow everyone out of teh watur." "We can alwys write a song abot Donald Trum-" "HEL NO!! IM NOT SELLING OUT OVER THAT DED MEME!! I WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING REVOLUTIONARY! SOMETHING THAT WILL BRING EVERY1 2GETHER! SOMETHING DAT WILL-" But befroe Serj could finish his sentence, a poster came in flying through teh wundow and hit him right in teh faec at full force, causing him 2 fall 2 grounf unconscious. "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERJJJ!!!"

"*faint screms* se..ser...serj..serj wak...SERJ...SERJ WAEK UP DAMMT!!" Serj was strggling to open his eyes, taking his tiem with each blink as his ears regained focus on the screams he wus hereing. then after a while, Serj fully regained control over his vision ad focused his atteniton on teh source of the screams, they were comign from Daron. "Oh thank god ur awaek! Me adn teh bois were worried abot u!!" Eviscerated Daron as Serj looked around and saw Shavo and John standing to the left and right with worreid expressions. Serj then turned abck 2 Daron and asked "What happended?" "While u were talking, suddenly u were suddenly hit by a flyer and and u fell to the gorund. I urgently picked u up and took u 2 John's room and told Shavo 2 cum ovur heer adn wait 4 u 2 waek up!" "I was cool with it." stated John as he dusted off the symbol on his drum set. Suddenly, Daron layed the poster on Serj's lap and Serj picked it up and held it up to his own face as he red "IN NEED OF BLUD: Matthew Joseph Hargreaves. Blood type: G. Location: London Hospital. Tiem left 2 don8: less than a day. If u hav dis guy's blood type meet up at ******* so we cam give this guy ur blood. Reward: $500 and most sincere thanks from his cloest frends Edd Gould and Thomas Ridgewell." "But nnoe of us hear r gingers..." stated Shavo "Unless if u count Reddish Brown as Ginger, but even then i don't have Type G blood." "Hey, that gives me an Idea. Maybe we could use this as an idea for our next song. Maybe wth our concert, we could spread awarenedd of this guy's condition and encourage someone to help him." sed Serj with a glimpse of insprtaition. Jake then resonded with "But will it work? I herd dat Gingers r extermly rare in the UK. So what if it doesnt work?" "Then we'll have to have 2 at leest try. It might be best if we meet the guy at the hospital 1st for inspration for the lyrics first just in case. so what r we w8ing 4, lets go." and Serj got off the bed ad opended teh door, leaving it open for a while for the other 3 and Serj went over to the front trailer door and opened it and the 4 walkd 2 where teh hospital was.

Meanwhile at another trailer on the other sied of Lundun, Rhapsody of Fire were getting ready for their upcumming concert. Luca Turilli was sitting on teh couch writting lyrics 4 his next song on a end table, Alex was buisy dusting off his keyboard on the couch, Alessandro was praciting on his keyboard in his rom, and Fabio was in another room rehearsing for the concert. While Alex was dusting off the sides of his keyboard, he suddenly herd Luca drop his pencil on teh floor and looked down and pickd it up and hadnded it 2 him. Alex noticed dat he was gripping on2 his left hand with his right one due 2 carpal tunnle adn he lukd down at teh payper adn saw a bunch of scribbled out lines. "Luca, u okay?" "Y-Yea..i'm fien." "U dont luk fien, u luk pretty stressed out der. I think u need some rest Luca." "N-No Alex, i promise u i am fine. Look. Right now, we need to focus on preparing for the concert." "I'm not shur man. I think u need sum rest. We can delay the concert to tomorow or teh day aftur dat if it's fine with u." "No. I can do this. I can get this scrypt done. I just need to write 1 last song for the concert, and then I'll be doen. Adn after teh cencort, we'll realese teh songs on an album." "I'm not sure u can do dis man. i think a brake wood bee 4 teh be-" "Lok I-It's just a writr's block, ok. I'll trie 2 think of somthing soon. J-Just give me sum tiem..." then Luca grabbed the pencil out of Alex's hand and wrote sum words on teh paper before marking it out and screaming "AAAAAAAA DAMITDAMITDAMIT!!! I CANT THIK OF ANEYTHANG!!!" "Alright man, i think u need 2 calm down nau-" "NO ALEX!! I MUST FINISH DIS!! I MUST GET DIS DONE!!! I NEED A IDEA!!! I NEED TO-" Then suddenly a poster came in2 teh trailer via a open window and hit Luca right in the face, knocking him out and Alex screamed at the top of his lungs "SANTO CAZZO!!!!!!!!!"

"uuuugh...wu..what happend?" groaned Luca as he woke up while slowly regaining control of his sences. in front of him from left 2 riht wer Fabio, Alex, and Alessandro, who stared at hem in worry as Luca focused his attention to Alex and he replied "U were hit by a poster and knocked out. I called teh bois ovur hear 2 w8 4 u 2 waek up." as he held teh poster up 2 Luca's face. Luca lukd at it adn readed "IN NEED OF BLUD: Matthew Joseph Hargreaves. Blood type: G. Location: London Hospital. Tiem left 2 don8: less than a day. If u hav dis guy's blood type meet up at ******* so we cam give this guy ur blood. Reward: $500 and most sincere thanks from his cloest frends Edd Gould and Thomas Ridgewell." "Edd Gould? Ain't that...yes. It's that guy who used 2 of our songs in one of his animations!" exclamated Fabio. Alessandro relpied "Wait, u no dat guy?" "Well...not really. I dont atcually know mutch abot him." "Wait a minute...i hav a idea!" exclaimed Luca ass Alex responded with "But Luca, none of us hav Type G blood." "Okay then...WAIT! I have a different idea!" "What?" "We'll use dis idea 4 our next song and we'll use it 2 spred awareness of dis guy's condition so someone will hear of dis and giv him his/her blud." "Luca?" stated Fabio as Luca replied with "What?" "I'm not sure dis is gunna work. I herd online dat Gingers are extremly raer in London." and Alessandro stated "Yeah, abnd how exacly r u going 2 incorporate a ginger in need of a blood transfusion in2 a fantasy saga?" and Luca repsonded with "Well did anyone think incorporating a fantasy saga into several albums wood bee posibal bacc in 1997? Well we did exacly dat, and if dat's pssibal, then we can also do dat. Tho it might bee bets if we visit teh guy 1st for inspiration 4 teh lyrics." and Luca gotted of teh coch and opended teh door and walked out first and teh 4 wlaked 2 teh hopsital.

As System of a Down were walking 2 teh hospital, they saw several of teh saem poster that they got on ivory surface imaginable and some on teh siedwalk dat teh band members tried der best not 2 step on. When they got 2 teh hopsitl, Serj turnd towards a nearby haus absolutely COVERED in posters across the road while Serj was sitll walking when suddenly, he felt someone bump in2 him and he fell to teh gruond. Serj rubbed his hed befroe turning his head 2.. wait, was dat...yes it was "LUCA TURILLI?" "SERJ TANKIAN?" they both gasped. Unknowingly while they wure luking at teh saem haus, they had both bumped in2 each other. Serj got up and looked at teh othur band members dat were with Luca while he did the saem 2 Serj's band members. "Holy crap Luca Turilli? I thnk i herd 1 of ur songs at teh saem store wear i bought my new Warwick basses!" Shavo exclamated in shock as Luca then said in shock "I herd u guys sing a cover of Bohemian Rhapsody while we were on a car trip 2 America!" Serj then put his right hand around his head &and spoke "Well...this is quite a coincidense. What r u guys doing hear?" Luca replied with "Us? We're hear 2 see Matthew Hargreaves 4 uh quick visit so we can get inspiration 4 our next song that we're gona play at our concrt here in London." "WHAT!?1? We came heer 2 do teh saem thang!!!" "So u guys r aslo having a concert hear?" "Yeah!" "Well...this wus quit unexpected, tho i guess we could get 2 no eatch other a bit whiel were here." and then they opend teh doors and Serj and Luca both walked up to 2 nurses at differant tables and they both sed in unicons "Um hey, we're hear 2 see Matthew Hargreaves 4 uh visit." "He's in the third room to the right past dat door ovur dere." ans teh 2 nurses pointed 2 a large door in teh waiting and teh 2 bands both walked thru teh door as bystanders stared in shok, unable 2 believe thier eyes.

After a bit of walking, the group of 8 made it 2 Matt's room and Serj opended teh door first to find a crowd of Goffs standing bi uh hopsital bed and 1 of teh goffs turned around and he screamed "HOLY SHIT, IS DAT SYSTEM OF A DOWN!?!?!?" and Serj wlked in and stepped 2 teh righ of teh door for teh rest of his badn memburs and as Luca was stepping in, another scream errupted from teh goff "AND RHAPSODY OF FIRE!?!?!?!?" and as Rhapsody of fire stepd in, teh corwd of goffs huddled together leaving a path 4 teh 2 bands. Both Serj adn Luca placed their hand on Matt's left and right hand, teh former of which was wrapped up in bandeages. Daron then asked "Wait, do u poeple no dis man?" and a female repsonded with "YEAH!! DIS WUS TEH GUI WHO HELD DAT SIKK PARTY LAST NIHT. DARE WUS TONS OF BOOZE AND SECKS AND HE EVEN SANG TEH GR8EST COVER OF "Chop Suey" WE HAV EVUR HERD!!" nad 2 other goffs, Butch and Lucy, got up and Butch sad "A couple hours ago, I saw 1 of his frends at teh park and he mistook us 4 gingers but we corrected him and when i asked him how much logner he had left, he broke down and i told him dat i wood gathr up mah homies so we cold also serch 4 a ginger and Lucy stayed with him 4 a bit 2 calm him down and then she retruned and we serched everywhere and encounted sum of teh otehr goffs at teh pary ad they agreed 2 help us out a bit. But after a while after serching ovarywhere, we coldent find one and we gave up an desieded 2 visit him."

Then suddenly, Matt weakly opended his eyes and he got up and was shicked 2 sea not only System of a Down, but Rhapsody of Fire as well and staring at him from left 2 right wer Luca, Alex, Fabio, Alessandro, John, Daron, Shavo, and Serj. He gasped out "WAT!?!" and Alessandro placed his arm on hjs chest and sothed "I think its best dat u calm dwon a bit, okay?" "Okay..." and after a few deep breaths he inqusitioned "What r u guys doing heer?" and Serj explained "Well while i was struggling with coming with a idea 4 our next song, a poster with ur hospital address flew in and hit me in the face. And after i woke up, i desided dat teh next i wood maek wood bee about u so i cold spred awaremess of ur condition. But while we were walking 2 teh hopsital, I bumped in2 Rhapsody of Fire and Luca explaind dat they also caem heer 4 inspiraton and we both deiced 2 visit u." "Wow, t-t-thakns." "Oh dont thank us, fank whoever spreaded dos posters around Londen." "Well, Edd did tell me dis morning dat he wood post posters around London, but i didnt expect dis." Serj then placed his hand on Matt's chest and got up close to him and said "Buddy, u hav 1 of teh greatest freinds on erth." and then Alex exclained "Wiat guys, maybee if we were 2 merge our concerts in2 one and write our next song 2gether, we could bring in more attention snd teh chances of us attracting a ginger 2 saev this guy will increase!" and Luca replied in shock with "Santo Inferno! Y didnt i think of dat bee4? With our talents merged 2gether, dis could be teh gr8est concert teh world has evur seen!!!" and both Serj and Luca exclamated "With our powers combined, we our now...SYSTEM OF RHAPSODY!!" and everyone cheered and clapped and let out cries of joy and satisfaction over there fullfilled fantasys. But suddenly, der wus a knock at teh door and John went up adn opended it 2 find a short man with spiky hair and no eyes, who looked at John and the other 7 and yelled out "HOLY MARIACHI BAND IN A GAY BROTHEL!!!" 

It was nau 5:00 PM ans and we(me Tom and Edd) couldn't find a ginger anywhere, and me and Tom had already ran out of posters. After Edd put up his last postur on teh nearby window, he turned to me and sid "Well that's the last one, let's just hope someone noticeses..." "What's wrong Edd?" "We serched evurywhere around Londom, and yet we still couldnt fins a ginger aneywhere..." "Hey, it's okay. We tried our best. That's all dat maters, rite?" "IDK, thanks 4 trying 2 cheer me up tho Nabriho...Let's go visit Matt before we go gome." Then he grabbed my hand and we walked 2 teh hosital as Tom walked bihend us. Edd opended teh door adn walked up 2 teh nurse standing on teh elft and sed "We'r hear 2 see Matthew Hargreaves." "He's in the third room 2 teh reight." "Thanks..." and i follwed Edd 2 teh nearby door as i herd teh nusre whisper "Looks liek 1 of our pateints is getting a lot of visitors 2day..." as Edd shuvd oepn teh door and we walked ovur 2 Matt's room and Tom got in front of us and opended teh door and looked incide then suddenly he let out "HOLY MARIACHI BAND IN A GAY BROTHEL!!!" befroe turning his hed 2 us and lashing out "Guys! U hav 2 see dis!!!" and then he opended teh door furthr and both me and Edd stared in SHOCK. insied teh room were hundres of goffs and standing reight in front of teh door was John Dolmayan from System of a Down and behind him were other System of a Down memebrs and Rhapsody of fire standing near Matt at his bed. Both me and Edd stutterd "S-S-S-SYSTEM OF A DOWN!?!??!" "AND R-R-R-RHAPSODY OF FIRE!?!?!?" Before we both screamed out in unicons "WHAT R U GUYS DOING HEAR!!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?"

We both stared in shock for abot a minute before we herd John concernate "Um...hello?" as he waved his hands in fornt of my face befroe i blurted out "Um y-y-yes." and Edd asked "Wait, what exackly ARE u guys doing here?" as he stepped furthur inside and Serj and Luca turned to us and they both sed "We were both trying 2 cum up eith somethin 4 teh final song 2 play at our concert when suddenly, 1 of ur posters hit us in teh face and affter we woke up, 1 of our band members gave ur poster and we desided 2 go visit 4 inspiration 4 our next concert in teh hoeps dat it would help attrack a ginger. While we were looking at a haus covered in ur posters, we accidentaly bumped in2 each other and then shortely be4 u guys caem hear, we dicieded 2 fuse our powers together to create System of Rhapsody." "WOA!1" Edd let out. Then both Edd and me walked up 2 Matt and Edd wrapped his arms around him and Matt sed "Hey Edd." i turned arond and noteced Tom looking at all teh goffs al weirdly and he assed John "What's with all goffs?" and Butch who was standing nearby resoonded with "After Lucy caem bacc after comfroting Edd, we started serching everywhere around 4 a ginger, but after a couple hours, we couldnt find any gingers and we decided 2 come hear and visit him." i turnd my hed back ovur 2 Edd and Matt and Matt patted his back and said "Thanks for bringing everyone here:)" with a weak smiel on his faec. Edd then suddenly broke down in2 teers and squezed his bodie tightly as he cried in2 Matt's bedsheets. I wakled up 2 him and placed my hand on his back as Edd's cried on teh bed while Matt tried his best 2 comfort him.

Luca then walked up 2 him, placed his hand on his head, and said "It's okay Edd, there's no need 2 cry. teh fite still isnt ovur." and Serj added while placing his hand on Edd's right shoulder "Edd...as the grandson of someone who had to suffer thru hell close to hundred years ago, i can highly relate 2 ur guilt. ur guilt towards a man whose ancestors had to go thru severe torture adn agony hundreds of yers ago, struggling to carry on his race while the people close 2 dem faced brutal execution.." Edd then stared at Matt and asked "What was teh Ginger Haulocost of 1XXX?" and then Matt linked his eyes wth Edd's and spoke in a faint tone "Well, hundreds of years ago...there were 3 well known raecs in Euroep, whites, asians, and gingers. For a while, they livd 2gether in prefect harmony. That is, until Gingers started attracting more women in villages and polygamy to ginger men became a commin site, leaving other races with little marriage options. To combat dis, the king of europe placed a bounty arond Gingers and demanded dat all ginger men, womans, and children be executed. After word got out, people started descriminating gingers and wood do anything to frame a ginger for a crime just so it could be executed. ginger populations quickly plummeted adn gingers started resortinh 2 hiding in forests or rural areas in teh hoeps dat no one wood notice dem. After almost a decade of hell, the king removed teh bountie butt bye dat point, the damage had been done and estimates of millions of gungers wer wrongfully executed. and even after that, descrimination still took its toll on gingerkind and many were stil driven 2 isolation, dying afraid and alone. And even 2 dis day, gingers r sitll a rare sight in the UK, and i'm not sure if dat will change anytine soon..." and then matt weakly wrapped his arms around Edd's torso and comforted him. after his tears dryed up, Edd got off Matt and turnd to me and Tom and sed "Let's go home now guys." i asked "Will Matt be alright?" "I dont know...but the fight isnt over." and he grabbed my hand and as we wer abot 2 walk out teh door, Serj said "Shall Armenia bless u all with hope." as he and teh rest of System of Rhapsody held up teh peace sign as I walked out teh door and Edd held it open 4 the band and wished dem luck be4 we waked out of teh hopsital back home. 

EDD'S POV

After a long walk from teh hopsital, me Tom adn Nabriho got home adn i wakled up 2 teh door and opended it and Nabriho wlkd in first. i lookd arond and teh livnig room wus nau spotless and all teh goffs hav bin remuvd. I then turned 2 Nabriho and stated "I'm gonna go prepear dinnur. I'll be in teh kichen if u need mii okey?" "Okay." and then i walked ovur 2 teh kichen and grabbed a frosen piece of stake. I grabbed teh stake andplaced it on a wooden cuuting bored but while i was grabbing a knife, i herd a voice in my hed whisper "The fight isnt over..." but i ingered it and grabbed a 7 inch knive. I raised it ovur teh stake abot 2 xut it but be4 i cold pull teh knive down, i herd anothr voice call out in Matt's voice "Gingers r sitll a rare sight in the UK, and I'm not sure if dat will change anytime soon..." and i dropped teh knife as i placed my rite hadn on my 4hed as i whisperd "N-N-No Edd just dont worry, Matt's gonna be okay." and then i beneted down and picked up teh kife off teh flore. i raised teh knif up agan and cut teh stake in2 2 peeces and i grabbed a spiec from teh spicw rakk and dumped it on teh stakes, staining it coppur broen. After that, i grabbed teh cutteng bord by its handle and dumped teh stake on2 a steel tray and i grabbed sum ovan mits and i grabbed teh tray on its sieds. i plased teh tray in teh oven butt ass i wus abot 2 turn teh ovan on, i suddenly herd a outburts of several voices playing in my hed "Is Matt okay?" "we don't have any Type G blood in the neraby blood bank..." "We serched evurywhere around Londom, and yet we still couldnt fins a ginger aneywhere..." "He only has less then a day 2 live"

i collapsed 2 teh grond and placed my hanfs ovur mah ear as teh voices clouded my senses as i herd the teh sounds of a hart beeting, each beet furhur aprt from teh last one. with my hands tighlty clamped over my ears, i struggeld 2 stand bacc up and as i placed my hand on teh ovan handel, my ears were drowned in the sound of a flatline as teh voices sudnly whent omniously silent. i then fell and my bodie struck teh gorund with a loud *BANG!!!* and i positioned my crouched knes slihtly 4ward and i sat up and i let out a loud scraem as i busted in2 teers. i plased mah handes ovur my eys as teh teersgot evueryware adn letf tear stinds on 2 sieds of my hoody and aslo lefed a huge puddle on teh kichin floor. suddenly i herd foot steps and i herd Nabriho scrteam out "EDD R U OKAE!?!" as she grabbd my han and pulld me up of teh flor whiel teh 2 waterfalls in my eyes left a smol trale fo tearz on teh kichen floor. she then askd meh "Wat is rong Edd?" and then i lashed oout "MATTS GUNNA DYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Nabriho seded in uh calm voice "Nau dont crie Edd. Rembener wat Luca sed at teh hopsital? Teh fite sitll isnt ovur. He sitll has sum tiem left. Hey, y dont we go 2 Mcdonnald's insted?" "Okay *Smol sobs*" and then i walked ovur 2 Tom, who wus sittinj on teh coch waching Teh Ofice(UK verson not teh american versoin). "Tom, wher going 2 MkDoneld's" i stated and Tom groaned while getting out of his seet and i opended teh haus door and poened teh gerage door and startes teh car. i gotted in teh drivurs seet as Tom got in teh front passengers seet and Nabriho got in teh back seet behind mine and we drove off.

After sum driveng we maed it 2 Mcdonelds, i steppd out of teh car adn turnd my hed 2 Tom, who got ot of hus seet an wus nau starring at teh System of Rhapsody concert stage dat hadded a nuch of posters on 2 diffrant stans dat wer on 2 diffrant sieds of teh concert showing teh sogns dat wer going 2 bee plainyg adn hau long teh concert wood bee plaeing. On teh stage wus Serj adn Fabio who wur rehersing 4 teh consert. I saw Tom walk up 2 teh stage and ask "Ey Serj wat u singig?" "Dis is aur nu sogn, "The Prince of Goff." and Fabio assed "W8, i thout u guiz sotpped serching a few minutes ago?" "We did. Edd's just taeking us 2 DcMonalds 4 diner." "Okay." Fabio then turnd his hed adn saw me out of teh car and he yekked out "CIAO EDD! WANNA HEER PART OF OUR NU SOGN?" Yis..." i wus sitll feeling a bit worreid from erlier butt i was felling a little bit better. i walked in2 McDonalds and Nabriho wus sitting at a nerby seet waiting 4 me 2 order sinse she was only 14 and couldnt order becase she wusnt a adult and she couldnt order becase because she wasnt a adult. i walked up 2 teh casheir adn placed mah irder "I wood liek a bacon cheez burgr, a kids mel with chiken muggets and fish mcbites, 2 orders of coke, and...what wood u liek Tom?" i sed as i turnd 2 Tom who just opend teh door and he delcared "A fish fillet adn a couple galluns of Jehovian Wien." and then i placed teh ordur and i walked out of teh building adn sitted at a fornt seet at teh concert and Nabriho adn Ton sat 2 teh left adn rite of me. Then an waitess came and handed us aur food and placed teh 3 galluns of Jehovain Wine under his seet, causing it 2 rise up hihger then mine and Nabriho's seets but it was fien becuase ther wus no one else at teh place so it was ok. as i took mah bacon ceeseburger out Serj adn Fabio raised up thier mikes adn stated singing ther nu sogn.

The Prince of Goth by System of Rhapsody. Lyrics written by Serj Tankian, Daron Malakian, and Luca Turilli (AKA me this isn't a real song this is one I made up for this fanfiction).

Serj in a soft voice:

Our prince has fallen and faces a terrible fate

He has been cursed with a disease from hell

Both Serj and Fabio in soft voices:

While on his throne he called out in the night

"God send out a savior to save my cur-sed soul..."

End of Performance [R.A.N: This is my first time attempting to write song lyrics, so I'm sorry if they're crap. And I know that this is a bit short, but there will be a longer version later in the story.]

Aftur teh pefomance, I gotted up out of my seet and clappd my hans while chearing as Nabriho got up adn did teh sam thing whiel Tom stayyd in his seet butt sitll clappd. "That's all we've wrote so far. Luca's in teh back writting teh rest of teh lyrics with Daron. We're curenlty planning on mooving teh stage closur 2 teh hopsital in a couple of minuts." sed Serj as he grabbed on2 teh baccstaeg door and when he opend it, out caem teh suond of hardcore drumming action. aftur it sotpped i cold heer Alex's voice cheer out "Wow dat wus awsum Jake!!" "It's John, but thanks anywaes." John corrected as he walked out teh door 2 teh door on teh othur sied labeld "Restrooms" adn locked it shut. "Well guys, i'm gonna go ceck on teh other band members before we get this stage moving. Hopefully, we'll met up agan in teh futur." stated Fabio as he opend teh backstaeg door further and him and Serj walked in. I was getting out of teh seet adn i ws abot 2 throw my bag in teh trash when suddenly, i herd a neerby voice yell out "OMG LIEK HAI NABRIHO!!!" i turned my hed arond adn saw Noblu run up 2 Nabriho and she continued "OMG DID U KNOW DAT BOTH SYSTEM OF A DOWN AND RHAPSODY OF FIRE R STAGIN A CONCERT 2GETHER AND DARE GOING 2 PERFORN IN FRONT OF A HOPSITAL AND 1 OF THER HU SOGNS IS GOING 2 BE USD 2 SPRED AWARENESS ABOT SUM GUY'S HYPOHEMIA!?!?!?"

"Yeah, in fact, i jsut herd Serj and Fabio perform part of dat sogn earlier." "HOLY SHIT!! Well, while i was walking out of teh nearby mall i saw dose 2 stansing on teh stage and i wantd 2 go see wat they wer doing butt then Mark told me he had 2 go use teh baffroom and told me 2 wait 4 him but aftwr a few minutes i got bord becuase 1: i was curios as shit and 2: Fabio wus standing der and he's part of Rhapsody of Fire and i wanted 2 go see thier concert with him but then i thought "Fuck this and fuck Mark 4 taeking so fuking long" and i wlked over hear but then i saw u and i just had 2 sae hi." "Ok." "Oh and i know dat u might h8 me 4 saying dis butt, while i luv Rhapsody of Fire and wood waste all of Eduardo's savings just 2 buy thier newest albun, i dont give a fuck about System of a Down. While i think yheir songs sond kinduh cool, i personally find teh lyrics to preachy and pilitical and shit. y shold i caer abot pointless bullshit dat happend 1 or 2 decades ago, and also, i dont give dat much of a shit abot Serj's Armenian politics crap and i somtims wish he wood jsut shut teh fuck up and enjoy being alive 4 once. And 1 last thing be4 i go beacuse i forgot 2 mention dis yetserday, teh other day while i was driving in my pink barbie car 2 Durdam Lane, a red fox jumpd on2 teh godanm rode and while normally i would just keep drivnig because hey, if it get's runned ovur, it's its fault 4 jumpong on2 teh rode in teh first place. Butt dis fox lukd rly special becuase it had 9 TALES!! And i kinda didnt want 2 run it ovur becase i kinda wanted 2 keep it ass a pet so i cold feel special and shit 4 owning sutch a raer creature and i tryd 2 stop teh car butt teh brakes werent sotpping fast enouf so i turnd teh car away from teh aimal butt dare wus a another car on teh other lane and i hitted it and i gotted out of teh car butt realised dat teh lucky basterd had ran off butt i didnt feel liek going in teh forset 2 serch 4 it so i had 2 walk teh rest of teh way 2 teh lane and foruntaly sum guys desided 2 taek me in. 1day, i wood leik 2 go bacc 2 dat forest and go find teh fox and taek it home with me, that is, if sum predator didnt kill it and eat the thing, but again, it'll probably be teh fox's fault 4 not running fast enough..."

i just stared at teh 2 while they were talking and at first i fought "Ok, typical girl talk." but ehwn i herd Noblu say "Red fox" i looked at Nabriho add remembered dat when she muvd in a couple weeks ago, her hair wus neon pink with neon light green highlights, and then i though "Wait, aint pink just a lighter sahde of red? So maybe...yes! why didnt i think of dat bee4! Sinse Pink is a lighter shade of red, and part of her hair is red, and gingers can hv red hair alongside orange hair, dat must meen she has Type G blud!!!" as a lightbulb litted up in my hed while i was thinking teh last sentence and i ran up 2 Nabriho and screamd "HOLY SHIT Y DIDNT I THINK OOF DA TBEE4!!! NABRIHO, CUM IWTH ME!!!" "W8 wu-" before she cold finish i grabbed her hand and i ranned 2 teh nearby blood blank as Nabriho flailed in teh air butt landed back down on teh ground as i stopepd and kicked open teh door and rann in and placed Nabriho on teh tabel and screamed out 2 teh nurse at teh counter "DIS GURL WOOD LIEK 2 DON8 HUR BLUD PLS DO A BLOOD TEST NAU!!!" "EDD!! WAT TEH HADES R U DOING!?!!?!?" "DONT WORREY NABRIHO PRTTY SOON MATT WILL B ALIVER THEN EVUR AND EVERYTHING WIL BE FIN AND OK AND BACC 2 TEH WAY THEY ONCE WUR!!!" And then a another nutse came out from a nearby door and placed her on a fold up chair and she bursetd open teh exit door and i ran behind her 2 teh hopstial van where they wer goign 2 take Nabriho's blood and i ran behind dem because i was so proud of my l8 realization tho i wish i figured dat out sooner but o well because Matt wood be ok again..or so i thoght.

Teh nurse grabbed teh van's back door handel and thrudted teh door oepn and it hit teh van sides and made a loud *BANG* as teh nurse layed Nabriho on teh table. i stard at Nabriho's right arm in glee thinking "At last, Matt wil finaly bee ok and he wont be sick anyomre and he wont be ded, bacuse i'll be teh 1 who saved him with my geinus, albeit l8, relization and then tbnvbvncgnvgbvftegdvfydtyuncftvufgtu3dyurnbfdvctvyin2bgynugcgwycnysfgrb cygbfbnv7uggugfbfr" my mind was filled with so much antisipaishon dat it coldnt even function properly anymore. and then, teh moment of truth caem, the nurse grabbed a needle dat wus connected 2 a blood bag and stabbed it in2 Nabriho's rite arm and she let out a smol yelp and i stared at teh needle injected in2 her arm as teh blood drained out of her and in2 teh blud bag. After a few minutes teh blud bag wus completly filled with blood and after teh nruse unplugged teh needle i let out "PLS TAEK IT 2 MATTHEW JOSEPH HARGREAVE'S ROOM!!!!!" "Well let me do uh blood test 2 see if dis blood is compatibal fist." and she plopped teh blood bag on2 a tabil with a scanner on it 4 scamming. At dat point, i cold barley hold my anticipaton and it seemed i wood faint any second now and i stared at teh bag while i herd Nabriho's voice but i didnt understand wat she sed because i was 2 focused on teh bag. and then, the nurse pressed uh bttoon on teh scanner and it scanned teh blood and after a few sencods it was done. the nurse then turnd 2 me an broke my trance with "Sir...this isn't teh saem blood type as teh person u asked me 2 give it 2. Do u want me 2 give it 2 someone else?" and i herd teh suond of glass braking. i felt my heart accelur8 2 speeds i didnt fink wer possibol while i took short fast breths unable 2 comprehend wat i just herd. And then i took a couple short breaths be4..............everything went blacc.

NABRIHO'S POV

Teh nurse grabbed teh van's back door handel and thrudted teh door oepn and it hit teh van sides and made a loud *BANG* as teh nurse layed me on teh table. teh van felt very cold and desolate, and i took small visibal beaths as i stared in2 Edd's eys, something about dem conveyed an expression of prideful manic as he staired at my rite arm. Then, teh nurse grabbed a needle connected 2 a empty blood bag adn stabbedit in2 my arm and i let out a slight yelp. i lookd at teh needle as teh blood went thru teh tube and in2 teh blood bag. after a few minuts, teh blud bag wus complety filld and teh nurse took teh needle out amd after she unplugged the needal i herd Edd let out "PLS TAEK IT 2 MATTHEW JOSEPH HARGREAVE'S ROOM!!!!!" "Well let me do uh blood test 2 see if dis blood is compatibal fist." i turnd my hed arond and saw teh nurse plop teh bag on2 a tabel with a scanner stationed on it. i turnd 2 Edd who's expession of prideful manic was nau instentifyed as he stard at teh bag and i let out "Um Edd...r u okae?" but he didnt repsond. After a few minuts of scannig teh bag, teh nurse turnd 2 Edd and stated "Sir...this isn't teh saem blood type as teh person u asked me 2 give it 2. Do u want me 2 give it 2 someone else?" and then suddenly, Edd started letting out lod short fast breaths dat filld teh room and then teh nurse sed "Sir?" suddenly his paniked brething sotpped and he collapsed 2 teh floor and i gapsed and cried out "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!?!?!?!" I then turnd 2 teh nurse and asked "Ma'm, wat teh FUKK jsut happend!?!?!?!?!?" "Well...it appears he had an panic attack. He shuold wake up in a couple of hours."

i then looked down at my hands adn taped my fingers 2gether as i stated "Well...i gues u need a explaination 4 dis..." and i tolded her evuerything dat happend both yesterday and today (Well, almost everythng, i didnt tell her about when i and Edd had sex in teh mud with Noblu and Eduardo or abot teh cum dat was everyware in teh haus when we got bac home from mudlarking) up 2 rite nau. she gasped out "OH!!! I'm...I'm sorry 2 heer dat ma'm. his desperate disires to saev his frend and teh shock from findign out ur blood type wasnt compatible iwth his mite hav bin y he fainted." "Well, wat is my blud type?" she turnd 2 teh scammer and statd "Ur blood type is typ-*GASP*!!!!!!!" She gaspsed and grabbd on2 her chest be4 continueing "Ur blud type is...it's...Type S!!!" "I neveer herd of dat type be4." "Dat's because it's extrenly rera, even rarer then Type G. it is in fakt so raer dat it is rumored dat some1 wth type S blood only cums arond once every 1 billion yeers! it is so rare dat sciensts hav barley bin abl 2 do reserch or documentation on dis blud type and all records of it r hard 2 cum bi adn they r kept locked away in teh deepest deafs of hopsital recurds. But from wat littel has bin documented, it can safely b sed dat Type S blud is compatibal with nearbly all blud types, however when scientists from 2 billion yeats ago attempted 2 inject Type S blud in2 a ginger, teh patient burst in2 payneful HIVS and dyed a few minutes later, leaving nothing but a large puddil of pus and blood where teh man once wus. oh, and teh scaner also seys ur part angel part sucubus part kitsune part asian ghost part..." and after a half hour of statng everything on teh scanner she then declared "Wood u liek 2 igve teh blud 2 some1 else?" "Just saev it 4 som1 else 2 use." "Okay, u may leave nau." i then got off teh tabel and piked up Edd with bth my hands and carrid him out the van.

When i was walking towards teh neerby siedwalk i herd Tom's voice call out "Nabriho, it's u!!" and he rannd up 2 me and conitnued "Ware hav u bin, i wus luking ivorywhere 4 u adn Edd!" "Well Edd took me 2 teh blood bank and had sum of my blood taken, and he fainted when he herd my blud wasnt compativle with Matt's and I'm taking him home." "Well, he shold waek up agan eventually. Nau lets get in teh car adn go home." "Ok." and then i followed Tom 2 Edd's car and he got in teh drivrs seet while i sat enxt 2 him and Edd wus layed down in teh back and Tom started teh car an he drove us home. After he parkd teh car in teh garbage, him and me got out and i wnt 2 teh back and picked Edd up out of teh car as Tom unlocked teh garbage door leding 2 teh haus. i stpped inside and layed Edd on teh coch as Tom went up 2 me and sed "Hey, cum ovur 2 my rom l8tur Nabriho. We need 2 talk aobt somethang." "Ok" and then he alked away 2 his room. i got up and went 2 teh laundrey rom and pulled out a balnket and walked bacc 2 teh liveng rum and layed it on Edd. i then walkled ovur 2 mah room and took 1 of my Ren adn Stimpy pillows and walked bacc 2 teh lving room and pciked up his hed and palced teh pillow below Edd's head before dropping it and letting fall on2 the pilloe. i then walked ovur 2 Tom's room and knocked "I'm reddy 2 talk nau" "Ok" and Tom unlokd teh door an opend it. 

i walked in2 Tom's rom adn satted donw on his bed as he sat 2 teh rite of meh and began "Nabriho, do u no y i assed 4 a cuple galluns of Jehovian Wine at McDonald's elier?" "No, i fought u wood ask 4 Snirmoff liek u normakky do." "Well, teh reson i orderd Jehovian Wine was beacuse i was assed bi teh pastor at my Jehovian Church 2 bring sum 4 teh gatherig dats beeing helded 2night. And well, sinse Edd's asleep...do u want 2 go wth mii?" "Shur, im naut a Jevohah's Witness, butt ill glaldy attend if dat's wat u want." "Good." he then gotted up with 1 of his pillows in hand and walked 2 teh neerby wondiw adn flung it open before dropping teh pillow outside and turning 2 me and saying "C'mon, let's go." and then jumpiing out of teh window. I then walkd up 2 teh wondow and placed both of mah legs on teh rim of teh window be4 i stood up adn jumped on2 teh pillow below as Tom stood beside it. afur i landed on teh pillow i grabbd Tom's hand got up and we ran across teh siedwalk 2 teh church. after sum runign we finally maed it 2 teh Jehovian Chruch adn Tom ranned up 2 teh door while i flailed in teh aer and flinged teh door oepn and it maed a somewhat loud but not as loud as with the other exapmles *bang*. in teh room wer several row of seats with tons of people sitting in dem and in teh center wus a pastor(no realtion 2 teh one previosly mentioned in 'The Search') who turnd 2 Tom while holding his holy book in his arms adn sed "Tom, i thought u werent going 2 maek it in tiem 4 uh monent. did u bring teh Jehovian Wine?" "Yes i did!" he declared back as he reechd in2 his hoody pickets and pulled out teh galluns of Wine and they fell 2 teh floor and made slight *thuds*.

"Tom, ur seet is ovur dare." spoke teh pastor as he pointed 2 a empty seet in teh rite top row and he took his seet while i sat 2 teh rite of him on teh floor but it wus ok. "Oh Tom, luks liek u brung with u a new visitor." "Yeh, dis is Nabriho. She's 1 of my roomates." "Y greeting Nabriho, i hope we get along well at dis very inportamt meeting we're abot 2 have vury soon. I promise u dis month's meeting will be very fun indeed and i know u will be very welcome he-" the paster wus then interuped by teh suonds of churtch bells ringing above teh building and then the pastor declared "Oh! Looks liek its nau tiem 2 begin teh metting shall we." before laying teh book on teh stand and continueing "Ahem. Fellow members, we r gatherd hear 2day 4 aur monthely meeting, where we cum 2gether 2 express our gratitude 2 Jehovah 4 his unconditional luv towards all who honor him. Str8s, gays, lesbians, bears, gillette blades, and furrys, we welcum all in2 teh arms of Jevohah. 4 nau's teh tiem 2 express our deepest desites and fantasys 4 Jehovah 2 watch from aboev as we cum together 2 engage with dose we hold deer in our harts. Nau's teh tiem we engage in intercorse with teh 1s we luv and hold deer without feer or doubt of any kind, for no matter our backround, interests, or past sins, Jehovah shall give out his eternal forgiveness 2 those who open up 2 him with spred out arms. Teh person who opens up teh most 2 Jevohah shall be givted teh grand pleasure of giving him thier request. Now, let teh meeting begin!!!"

And thn sudnly eveyone in teh church began takign of thier cloths anf Tom unzipped huis pants and wipped out his bojangle "Wnna giv meh uh hed statr?" he lusted questioningly nad then i gotted down 2 blow 2 where his legs were and shovd my mouth str8in2 his penis and sucked on it liek how a chils lusts ovur getting dat hawt nu toy on christmas from thier parents and they hav 2 work ovuertiem 2 fullfill thier kid's very high eckspectation. as i sucked his popsicle, he moaned in pleasuer as other Jehovain Witness's moans filled teh church and Tom's pre-cum ran down my throat liek honey slidding down a big oaok tree. then i lukd up 2 Tom and saw him swiftly scrach hjs rite arn and then parts of his body turnd purple and his figners turnd in2 purple claws he grew horns and i felt his tale lift up both my hoody and shirt in a pear and he went slightly downwards and his claws unhooked my neon navy blue bra and it fell on2 my lap as i kept sukking his dicc witch wus nau scraping my uvela while poking teh entrabce 2 my throt. after a whiel after shuvng his penis down 2 teh midel of my throat a couple tiems, he took out his thicc and erect purple member and demanded "Ready 2 begin teh main event~?" i nodded my hed yes then i took of my genes and fishnets and layd dem down 2 teh sied as i removd my neon baby blue pantys as tom removed teh rest of his cloths.

He took of his blu hoody adn enoby blacc Burn the Ballroom t shirt revealing teh black and purple sieds of his bodie an layed dem on teh seet as he puonced on meh and moaned "Ready 2 taest sum reel hard cocc~" "Yis" i replied ass we movd futhur from teh seets 2 someware with moar room. then Ton placed his hans firmly acros teh sieds of my torso be4 thrusting his Thanos action figure in2 my facny bit, shuving it so far in with teh first thrudt, it went staright past my cervix and in2 my utreus, causing me 2 let out a painful but also lustful moan dat wus louder then all of teh other mons in teh building. With each adn ovary thrust, Tom's cocc went deepur and depper in2 my bodie liek i was a bottomless pit, penetrating thru each of my oranges with each painful but orgasmic thrust as i let out moar moans which were as loud as severak atomec bombs going off. Then suddenly Tom pulled his penis back a little before thursting thru all of my organs and str8 out my outh with teh head sticking out liek a squirrel peacking out of its home after a long winter season of hibernation. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" we botj moaned in unicons as Tom cummed out 2 galloms of cum wich all landed on my thicc bewbs dat dripped fruthrer down my bodie as he took it out and sed "Hey, she's urs nau!" towards teh neerby Blonde groom who was at teh earlier wedding who's wife peeled teh lace curtains of his south poel don adn he thrusted in2 her motuh as he repsonded with "Fangz:D"

I walked ovur towards teh 2 bodnes and then i got down behind teh girl and put Ben's face in my thicc and soft tits and repeatedly pulled dem bacc and forth whiel he moaned in pleasure. after sum more succing Kate then took it out and sed "Child, shall we muv rite ahed 2 teh ~mane event~?" "Shure thing big sis~" Ben moaned bacc as he layed his maked bodie down on teh floor and Kate removed her Overalls(or dungarees as british poeple call dem) and pink shirt revealing her smol midget bodie and exposing her smol midget virgina. "Hey, i think dis mite hurt uh littel bit, so can we pls maek out while dis is being dun?" "Yis." and then Kate positioned herselve a bit as her yello furry cat ears and tail muvd arond a bit before she thrudted her fandango str8 down in2 his staff of lief and she let out a loud lustful scream but thenb i grabbed her head towards mine as i stood 2 teh left of her and we maed out as my bewbs grazed her necc while Ben slid his memebr arond in her vagoo. "I'M A FURRIE FAGUT ADN IM PROD!!!!" "SO AM I, MY HONY BUN BEN!!!" they both lustedly moaned otu in uncons as Ben placed his hands furmly on her ass as he thrusted his cocc fruther in2 her vangia as they both let out lustfuol moanful moans of lust ass i aslo didded teh saem thing. "AAAAA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ben ejacuilated as he cummed in2 her vagina and i handed Kate a napkin 2 clean teh semin out of her vagina but she declind "No thanks bitch. I'm keeping his seed, cus im gunna hav dis fucka's bebehs!!!" "Oh okay." "Hau wus dat Lucy?" yelled out Ben towards Lucy, who wus tyed up 2 a chair and hodling a camra as she groaned "What did you think of it?" "It was gr8 m8!" "Okay well, can I please go home now? I have to finish up my animatio-" "FUKK NO!! I WANT DIS 2 BE TEH GR8EST ROMANTIC DRAMA TEH WROLD HAS EVUR SEEN, AND U R GONING 2 STAY HEER AND REOCRD OUR SEX, Adn ur gunna liek it!1" Ben ejaculated as he took out an pistol and aimed it at Lucy's hed "Uhhh, fine Ben. I hope this ends soon." she grond ass she aimed teh camera highter and Ben and Kate continued doing the sex.

I turnd aorund and saw Tom fucking a girl with meduim black hare and then i felted a touch on my left shoudner adn i turnd around and saw a girl cosplaying as Kanaya from Homestuck who had organ cat ears insted of horns and she spoke "Hai bae wanna fukk im a furreh butt im asolo uh lesiban and i liek getting fukked up teh ass by hard plastic cocc so ples fucc meh!11!" "Sure, y naut." "OGMOGMOGM FANGZ HEER TAEK DIS AND LETS GO OVER 2 TEH FURREH CURNER WITHC IS OVUR DARE ADN THEIR R LOTS OF OTHER FURREHS ADN HOMOSTUCK FANS OVUR DER AND HEERS A SECKS TOY 4 U 2 FUCC MEH IN TEH ASS WTH!!!" and she gave me a neon red plasitc dildo then we both wlaked ovur 2 uh corner dat hadded a bunch of homestuck fans and furrehs adn lebsians and then we both got down on teh floor and i wraped teh dildo around me with a belt dat uh man cosplaying as Nepta gave meh and after i tighted it up a bit i postioned myselve be4 thrusting teh dilbo hed first in2 teh url's vagani. amd we bothj in lust ass i thrusted deepur amd deppur in2 hr pomerganate penertating eatch and almost evuery 1 of her oranges. and we let out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" in unicons as we both cummed at teh saem tiem and teh woman grabbed my face and we both maed out adn aftur dat she put on teh bildo ad she shuvd her dick up and ass and i moned in lust as she thrustd. and after sum moar thruisting she thrusted teh erect dilda out my mouth and pulld it back a littel and it cummd ivory ware in my mouth and i swallowed all of it.

then we maed out a bit be4 i saided goobye 2 teh gurl and walked ovur 2 Tom who was shuving his pipe up Ben's rosebud and he turnd 2 me and i sed "Hey Tim, hau's teh sex doinh?" "Gr8! i just fuckd both a guy adn a gurl erlier and nau im fucking sum dis guy!" "Well i jsut maed out with a loli gurl while her husband impregurated her and recently i had secks with a lesian cosplaying as Kanaya from homestuck who wus also a furry." "Hey Tom is dat ur roomate?" assed Ben and Tom relpied wth "Yea." "Dam, she's quite a lucky bitch...aaaa...hau old is she?" "14." "Wow, and alredy she's getting layed liek crazy. She shold becum a pornstar when she brows up!!" "HELL NAA!! NO WAE IS SHE GON' GO ON 2 GET HER ASS FUCKD BY MEN WITH STD'S!! Besides, she beloongs 2 me~" "Ok then. AAAAAAAAAAaa" and then Ben cumd on teh floor as Tom's donga thusted out of his mouth and cummed on tehj floor be4 Ben got up ad sed "Hey, dare's a furry pile going on ova dare!! wanna cum?" "Fucc yea!" Tom ejaculated as he reomved his purple spear of justic from his ass and he ran over 2 teh neerby furry piel taking place. then i felt a tug on my lig and i lookd down and saw Kate and she requstd "yO Bae, dare's a sicc homestuck fury piel goin on ova dare, wanna cum with me an fuc sum moar hoes up teh ass or sum shit!?" "Hell yea!" "Dats teh spirit sista! I know fo a fakt dat ur gunn be gettin all teh biches in dis hizaus! YO LIL BRO! ME AND DIS FUCKIN SLUT R GUNNA GO GET SUM CHINA, OK!?!" "ok.." moaned Ben as he passed out and Lucy cried out "Um Kate, can I stop recording now since Ben's now asleep and i think this scene's going on for way too lon-" "Hell fucc nau sista!! Nau git ova hear an record summa dis wild lebian shit going on!!" "*Sigh*"

And then we both walked ovur 2 teh Homestuck lesbian furreh pile and Kate askd meh "So, which flava ya liek bettah, vianlla or chacalate?" "Im more in2 chocolate butt ill gladly taek u 2." "Ok then sista, 3sum it is!! Yo Bessy! Git ova her, dis bich is hungry 4 sum chocalate and vallian 3sum action!!" and then in teh corwd a black girl with 2 curley hair balls on 2 sieds of her face and magenta overalls and a ligh blu shirt jumped out and sed "Ah fucc yeh biatch!!" and she whippd out a enoby blacc strap on dildo 4/5 her size and took of her cloths and wrapped it arond her and sed "reddy 2 taest sum chocolate?" and then she thusted teh dildo in2 my vagina while Kate got on me and placed her seed filled vagina in my face and i thrusted my togue in and she let a loud luistful moan. Bessy thrusted her eonboy blac dildo deeper and deeper in2 me as i thrusted my erect tongue deeper in2 Kate's vagina nad penertated thru her alredy penetrated cervix and my tongue went in2 her uterus and i licked sum of Ben's bum but not al of it sinse she woodent get preggurs if i did dat and she wanted bebehs amd if i did da ther woodnt be bebehs and she wood get mad at me and probably kill me and dat wood bee bad. and then aftur a couple moar AMAZING minutes of lesvian sex Bessy cummd her womanly juices in2 me via teh dilda as i cummd out sum of mine and Kate cummd sum of hers and i lickd up all it and it tasted liek BLOOD AND DEAF but her cum sitll tasted gud tho so it wus fien. "Wow, dat wus sicc, fuk us 2!!" sed da lesbian Nepeta cosplayer from earlier and then other Lesian furry homestuck cosplayers came up 2 me and I grabbed her neck and we maed out and Bessy handed me her dildo 4 me 2 fucc teh gurl with.

4 sereval huors i contued fucking adn getting fucked by other people thruout teh Jehovian orgy session ajd it continud until only very few people wer sitll awake. I was shuving my neon red strap up a girl's ass whiel Tom was in teh otehr corner of teh room fucking a woman cosplaying as a cyan squirrel. "ONLY A COUPLE MINUTS LETF!!" annouced teh pastar as he jacked off on teh pedestal while my strap busted thru teh girl i wus fucking's smol instetine. She let out a loud maon ass i cummed in her bodie and she cummed in my mouth(she was sitting on me whlie i fucked her with teh strp[I am also very flexible]) and she got off me and i waced as Tom cummed out of teh gurl's mouth and she then fell 2 teh ground exhausted afer Tom took hid dik out of her and i seemd liek we were teh only 2 sitll awak. But thn sudnly, i felt teh Kanaya furrie cosplayer from erlier grabb on2 my leg and moan out "Hey...im a bit tired butt...lets fucc agan..." "Alrieght..." i spoke tiredly ass teh gurl crawled a bit b4 laying down close 2 me and ecksposing her vagina in my face and i stuck my tonuge in annd she sutck hers in mien and we both let out moans of pleasure as our tonuges slid deeper and deeper into each other's vaginas. Then both me adn teh gurl penetrated thru eatch other's cervixes and straight in2 each other's cum infested wombs and then teh gurl cummd on2 my taest buds adn i cummd in her's. Her cum tasted liek sprinkels and glitter and frosting adn stuff and i took my tongue out and teh gurl passed out from exhaustion after she took her tongue out. "NAU'S TIEM 2 ANOUCNE TEH RESULTS!!!" Cried out the pastor.

After a while of strugeling i gotted up and satted down at a empty seet next 2 Tom who lukd jsut as exhausted as every1 else as evryone got upo and cralwed on2 dare seets. Aftur every1 wus in thier seets, teh pastor annoucned "EVERYONE, THE MEETING HAS NAU COMMED 2 A CLOSE. AND NAU IS TEH TIEM 2 ANNOUNCE DA WINNR. The Winner is.............Nabriho'ulbon, beeting Thomas Ridgewell by 1 fuck!!!" and then every1 in the building except 4 Tom went in2 uh frenze of screms and Preys. "Nabriho, cum up 2 teh satnd and declare ur wish 2 Jehovah. U only get 1 tho, so fink thru it carefuly." i then got up out of mah seet and walked 2 teh stand. i stared at teh croud 4 uh moment and then i str8ended my bacc and cleareed my throught. i knew exacly what i wanted. "Dear lord Jevohah, i have a frend who is sick. u see, teh other day, my roommate Tom kicked some1 he luvd adn cherished, out of both his house and life..." then teh corwd gasped and glared at Tom, who hung his hed adn lookd down at teh floor in guitl as i contnd "And the next day, Matt contracted Depreshun and became an Goff. Edd, my other roomm8, and i desided dat we wud give him Edd's lucky can 2 honuor thier frneidship butt then we realized dat we had left it sumware from when we went 2 teh bear sotre to get sum Sminoff via the mudlarking spot, sins a car crash had happend on teh road 2 teh sotre. Aftur a couple hours, we finally fuond teh can butt when we gottd home, teh haus wus a complete wreck. Butt just wen i thought fings coldent get aneu worse, Edd came running out of his room with a bleeding Matt in hands and we rushd 2 teh hopsital and after Matt was rushd 2 teh ER Edd told me 2 go home, sinse it wus past my bedtiem. This morning, Edd told me teh bad news: Matt nau had Hypohemia adn less then a day 2 live. and 4 teh next few hours, me Edd and Tom went arond Lunden posting flyerz ivorywhere in teh hopes dat some1 wood notice adn don8 thier blud 2 sav him. So i ask of u, Grand Lord Jehovah: Send Matt a miracle, so dat he will live 2 see another day *Sobs*"

and then i stared teerig up and placed my hans ovur mah i's as teh Pastor admitted with smol teers in hjs eyes "Dat's gotta be teh most heartwrenching thing ive herd any1 confess hear at dis Church. Normally when sum1 wood be gived his opportunity, they wood ask 4 sumthig liek mony or something ekse smol, but u...ur not 1 of dem...ur specal *sobs*" and then he raised his rite han in teh aer and declared as he placed teh holy book on teh stand with his left hand "EVERY1, WE SHALL CUM PRAY 2GETHER 4 DIS GURL'S FREND, FOR WE SHALL MAEK SHUR DAT HE WILL SEE THE TOMORROW MORNING SUN RISE!!" Before looking at teh book and continuing "Sluos evah sregnig Sluos evah sregnig Sluos evah sregnig, great lord Jehovah, rid the girl's friend of his disease, and save him from tragedy." and then almost every1 in teh building began chanting teh phrase, their chants filling the Church, exsept 4 Tom. I sat down next 2 him and placed my hand on his rite hand, then he turnd 2 mii and then pulled out a cross from his hoody pocet and raised up his tale sightly as he chanted "Sluos evah sregnig Sluos evah sregnig gingers have souls-i-i mean Sluos evah sregnig, great lord Jehovah, rid the girl's friend of his disease, and save him from tragedy." and every1 in teh building chatned teh phrase 4 several minutes and with teh last chant they raised thier crosses in teh air wth bowf their hands and when they cimpleted teh last chant their crosses shot HOLY BEAMS str8 up in2 teh air wich passed thru teh ceiling. "U all shall go hoem nau, adn be shure 2 pray 4 Matt's safety." delcared teh Pastor as he got off teh stand and i asked him "Hey sir, y didnt u fuck any1 during teh meting?" "Well, i think ur a bit 2 yung 4 dat story. maybe when u get older." and walked out teh door. then a herd Tom sigh "Nabriho..." "Oh, what is it Tom?" "I'm...I'm sorry 4 hau i acted both erlier adn yesterday, i shuldve nown teh seveer consequenses my actions wouldve had..." "It's ok Tom. i forgive u-" "No...i want Matt 2 frogive me 4 my sin aganst him..." "Well lets go home nau adn get sum sleep..." and then i opend tyeh door open 4 him and we both walked home and i slept rite nex 2 him 2 asure him dat everything wood be okay tomorow...i hope... 

EDD'S POV

"uuuuuhhh. where...where am i...?" i woke up 2 find myself in a dark void of pure darkness adn no ground below me. And then, several thoughs caem in2 my hed 'If only i saved him...' 'Maybe i shoudlve blinked less...' 'If only i could go back and liv a new life with him...' Then suddenly, teh void wus engulfed in whiteness and i could no longer feel my adult bodie as it seeminly disintegrated. Rebirth: I woke up cold adn wet and i let out a hoarse *coff* as teh cold air sent chills up my spine. I cold faintly hear a voice cry out "It's a boy!" as i felt more cold air move across me. i then felt a force touch teh left sied of my nau smol faec and a woman's voice making soft noises dat wer indecipherable 2 my ears. In a state of cunfusion, i let out a crie in2 teh space around me and then i felt my face being pressed against a soft sufrace and teh soft toches were moar apparent and i gave in 2 my new environment and silenced my cries. After dat, i felt moar cold air brush up against my bodie and soon i felt another soft surface below me. I felt something being wrapped around my bodie and i felt myself being pressed up against aother soft surface. I slowly opened my eyes and saw blobs of green and borwn transform in2 a man with borwn hare wareing a green hat and green cloths as he huged me tightly as i looked down at teh white cloth wrapped aournd me. "*Sobs* This...this is teh happiest day of my life...i know 4 a fact dat our son is gunna grow up 2 be a fine Royal Adivsor, serving the Royal Family jsut liek his deer old father." The man i nau knew as my father let out in a voice more clear 2 my now adjusting haering apendages. My father then handed me 2 a woman with blonde hair who wrapped her arms around me as i closd my eyes and fell asleep.

A couple years later: "Waek up my boi, we're at teh skool!" blurted out teh voice of my Father as i placed my right hand around teh back of my hed and my senses cleared up. i looked 2 teh elft and saw the usual peasents walking aorund teh block and i turnd 2 teh rite and saw parts of a wooden building with smol windows and a light brown door. i got up and pressed my hand aganst teh back carriage door and walked down teh carriage steps with my lerning equipment in both hands. "Bi sun! hope u maek lots of frends!" Cried out teh voice of my Mother as the carriage ran off and leaving me standing in front of teh skool building, which now had it's short dark red roof exposed 2 my senses. i latechd my eyes on2 teh door and took a few steps forward, but as i was abot 2 grab on2 teh handel, i felt a force from behind me run straight in2 my backside and i let out a yelp as the commands my senses gave my bodie ceased. i turnd my bodie around and gazed my eyes at a ginger haried boy with sum of the finest purple cloths i had ever had the pleasure of latching my eyes on2 witch had golden shoulder pads and jewels decorating it's exterior. "Greetings" my awe strucken trance was interupted by teh yung voice blasting out of his mouth liek a cannon bal striking a passing ship. i stutterd and exascerbated with "Uh g-gr-greetings...new aquantence-" "Hey, I'm Matthew." the boy lightly shot back at the stuttering wreck dat wus nau me. I tried 2 respond back butt all my attempts at continuation of the conversation came out as gibberish and he then inquisitioned "Hey, just calm down a bit, okay? I'll shall introduce sum moar about myself while u pull urself 2gether. I am Sir Matthew Eric Josef Henry III, the Prince of Goffsenburgham and hier 2 my father's throne, but u can call me Matt." After a few seconds, i calmed down and let out "I'm Eddward Duke Ernest Gouldsen II, but just call me Edd. My father is The Royal Advisor and it's a pleasure 2 finally be talkng 2 a member of teh royal family..." "Well, see u at class. Tally ho!"

then Matt pressed open teh door, revealing a smol classroom with few seets and a woman turnd 2 Matt and sed "Oh, greetings Prince Matthew III and Edward II, ur seats r ovur ther." and she pointed to 2 empty seets in the front, the right 1 labbeled "Classroom throne of Prince Matthew III". i walked in and took my seat 2 teh right of Matt as he sat down with his hadns on teh desk. "OMGs(A.N: Oh My Gods), greetings Prince Matthew!!" "Prince Matthew can i pls be ur GirlFriend?!" "Ur dad, our king, is so hawt Prince Matthew!!" suddenly, a crowd of gurls began shouting praises and admirations towrds Matt before the teacher yelled out "CLASS! THIS IS NOT TEH TIEM 4 DAT NONSENSE!" and then everyone went silent and teh teacher hadned out our lessons 4 teh day. After a few hours, shcool wus nau ovur and i walked out of teh building and Matt was stadning beside me and asked "How do u think of this school so far?" "I think it was alreight, same 4 u?" "Indubitably." for sum raisin, what Matt just sed suonded very familiar, and nau dat i think about it, Matt also looked quite familiar. Even his naem gave me a little bit of Deja Vu as i stood in silence. My train of though wus interupped by Matt questioning "Um Edd?" "Oh, sorry." i slightly giggled out. Matt tehn pointed 2 a fancy looking dark purple carriage and stated "That's my carriage, looks pretty cool, huh?" "Yeah." "Well, i gotta go, bye." and then he walked up and pulld open the back door carriage. After the carriage drove off, i walked up 2 my carriage and opended teh door and sat in my seat. On teh way home my father asked "How was school son?" "It was fine." "Did u maek any frends?" "Yes. I even saw teh Prince." "TEH PRINCE!!!" "Yeah, he was quite nice and we did lots of things 2gethr." "Well that's good 2 hear." while on teh wae home however, i sitll coldnt sotp thinkin about...Matt. Y did he seem so familiar 2 me...?

Years later, age 14: I wus satting at my desk with my ink-tipped feather in han finishimg up my studys 4 teh day, the only sound beng teh suond of my feather scraping across teh thin sheet as it stained teh payper with words in ink. I ws just abot 2 conlcude my studys with 1 final sentence when suddenly, i herd teh suond of my mother breaking down in2 teers. i got up out of my seat and pulled teh door open 2 find my mother sitting on teh couch with her hands cluching her eyes as tears escaped through the spaces in between her figners. Stadning in front of her was teh bellman who held up a sheet of paper in both hands as he stared in sorrow at her as her taers staind her long deep sea blu goun. i shuvd teh rest of teh door open and ran up 2 my mother and cried out "What happend dearest mother? What is causig u deep soorow?" "Ur...*Sobs*...Ur father's passed away *sobs*..." "R u serios rite nau? No, dat cant be! Dearest Town Crier of Goffsenburgham, say this isnt so!" the man then turned 2 me and sighed "I'm sorry sir Eddward but my word is carrying with it teh truth. Before he met his demise at teh hands of a enemy's speer, the general told me dat earlier ur father died of a fatal blow 2 teh hed with a rock, cracking his skull and squishing part of his brain. Also, I woold liek 2 inforn dat The King has also passed of a stab 2 teh letf eye during battel and the Bishop met with a stab 2 teh hart and perishd not long aftur teh blo wus delt. The funarels will be held at teh churhc tomorrow morning alongside Prince Matthew's coronation cerenomy later dat day. At teh ceremony, u will be promoted 2 Prince Matthew's Royal Adivsor and both teh Bishop's and General's sons will be given thier new titels." i then broke down in2 teers as i ploppd down on teh couch and mu mother placed hjer hans arond meh in a weak attempt 2 comfort me.

The next day at the Curch: The church building was drowned in teh suonds of moarnful crys and sobs and tears and sorrow as i stood beside my mother in teh seet just behind where my frend Matt wus comforting the Quen, AKA his mom. The bellman wus standign on the neerby pedestal above teh opened coffins of all those who dyed and was srvig as teh Bishop at teh funarel sinse teh past Bishop dyed in battel and he estatated "We hav brunged u all hear 2day 2 pay our repsects 2 all teh souls who dyed in teh war. The battel wus a buge victory 4 our kindom yet despite teh imense pride our victory has givin teh survivors and ther fmailes, not all families wer lucky and we must pay our repcts 2 dose who met their demise while surving their kindgon. We have lost several important leading figures of our kingom an teh coronation of ther sons will be held at teh castle later 2day. But right nau, we must pay our last respekts 2 teh souls who lost their bodys in battle, starting with the passed King's Royal Advisor: Eddward Duke Ernest Gouldsen I. Shall he offer his support 2 teh past King even in teh afterlife. Eddward Duke Ernest Gouldsen II and Edith Rose Hope Gouldsen, u 2 shall nau cum up adn pay ur respects." and then my mother grabbed my hand as we both got up and then walked over 2 my father's open coffin, where his hed wus covered with a white cloth. My nother placed teh snowdrops she held tighly in her hands on his chest and softly let out "He was a loving and devoted husband and father who did everything 2 support those he held close even when he was away, which he more often then not wus. He was a solid role model 2 our son Eddward and when he was around, he gave him support and taught him eveyting he needed 2 no 4 when he became Royal Advisor." before we walked bacc 2 our seets as 2 mans came in and pickd up teh coffin and carred it out of teh church.

2 other mans then came in carrying teh King's coffin, which was studded with jewels on teh sieds and was coated in gold. After teh 2 layed teh coffin down and waked away, the Bellman stated "Matthew Eric Josef Henry Hargrenburgs III and Madison Ivy Golda Hazel Hargrensburgs, cum up 2 teh stans." and then teh 2 got up while teh queem held Matt's hand and they walked ocer 2 teh coffin and she sed "He was a astounding husband, father, and ruler and treetd every1 he knew with luv adn respect. He ruled his kingdom with prefection adn caer, rarely maeking hasty desicions and always leaving sum tiem 4 me adn my son, who i hope will rule over Goffsenburgham teh saem way his father did." be4 they walked off and took ther seets and teh coffin wus carryd out of teh building. "Thomas Jamison Ridgewellings and Tord Larinsston, cum up 2 teh stand." announced teh Bellman as 2 separate coffins were carryd in 1 in blue adn teh otehr in red. I then turnd arond ans saw a short man with brown hair and no eyes and a another man with brown that had 2 point stucking up get up adn walk over 2 teh coffins. Teh 2 gave stern glairs at eatchother be4 teh short man(Thomas) stated "Ruling ovur teh church with care and always satying tru 2 god's word, the bishop wus aslo my strict but well meaning father. He brung a sense of order in2 my haushold and i hope dat when i becum teh new bishop, i will clense dis world of any and all communists." befoe placing heavenly white flowers in2 teh coffin. The other man(Tord) then let out "Who's ancestors traveled long ways from teh country of Norwagan all teh way 2 hear without looking back? Who went thru humbel begginings as a lonely lumberjacc be4 moving 2 Goffsenburgham and erning great attention frm teh king 4 rumours dat he could cut 5 trees down in 1 twing and thus erned teh tittel of General of the royal guard? Who was honourd and viewed as a hero by all teh kids on teh block, including his sn who was raised with pride 4 teh dat he wood taek his place? Who's son will bash in teh new Bishop's skull and rid teh world of his Jehovainian teachings of misinformation? Dat wold be my father." smiling as he then walked off while Thomas stard at him begrudgingly as he satt back in his. After a few moar hours, teh funarel eneded adn my mother drove me home and we started preparing 4 teh coronation ceremonie.

A couple hours later: "Ur all doen. *Sobs* i'm so happie yet *sobs* so sad at teh saem tiem *sob*." let ouy my mothr aftur she finished combing my hair. "I'll go get u a neerby morror." and then ran off and aftr a whiel pulld out a full bodie mirror from teh closet. i was nau wearing a grass green rob made from teh finest silk with a darker green robe coller that went down 2 teh very botton of my robe. "Ur new outfit is nut conplete without dis." spoke my morher as she placd a long green cap that went down 2 mah fibula on my head. "C'mon, lets go." she estated as he grabbed my left hans and she opended teh door and i got in teh bacc of teh carriage as my mother got in teh front and we drove off. After a couple minutes, we finally maed it 2 teh coronation crermony and mother got out of teh carriage first befroe me and she brabbed my hand after i got out. i turnd my head and saw a bunch of poeple ther selling wien adn bear and then mother turnd around and sed "Ur 2 yung 4 bere sweatie. hear, hav sum "Coek"." as she walked ovur 2 uh neerby stad and grabbd sum "Coke" but not not be4 paying teh person at teh satnd. the coke's "bottel" lukd liek mothing i had evur ceen b4 adn it wus in a rectangular shaep adn it wus red and the words "Coca-Cola" were writtened on it. i tooke a sip and my eyes wented WIDE OEPN!!! This tasted liek nothing i had evur tasted b4, it tasted very sweet adn it had a very unique tats 2 it butt it aslo tasted very gud(and strangly familar) and i chugged down teh enitre "bottel". "Can i hav another 1 pls mother?" "Yes butt dats it. After dis, yur walking str8 2 teh coronation." "Ok mother." and then she payed 4 another bottel adn i chugged teh entire thing down and then i asked teh person selling tehm "Ware did u get dese sir, dees taste awsum!!" "I got dees babys from good ol' Americot." i suudenly flinchd a bit adn started experiancing sum Deja Vu. 'Y does dat suond familiar...?' but then i was interrupted by my mother saying "SUN!! DARE HAVNG TEH CORNATION!!" "OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ejaculated as i then ran towards teh cornation cermony whil mother held my han.

After sum moar running, i finally maed 2 teh corenation with my mother in han and after a few deep breaths she let out "Now son. Since dis is ur coronaton ceremony, i'm gonna let ur lil S-bomb go. But don't evur let me cach u saying dat anyware neer me agan, u got dat?" "Yes mother." i replyd. And then not long aftur, a carpet rolled down 2 teh very end of tge pedestal, which was abot a foot below teh crowd of peasents as 2 trumpeteers came out from teh casstle from 2 sides and walked off teh pedtal as then teh belman caem out from teh cetner with Matt walking begind him. He was wareing purple royal cothes with dirty yellpw epallittes adn bittons and a enoby balck belt and black liggengs and blacc shoes and then teh bellman yelld "Matthew, shall u tak ur father's role as teh nu King of Goffsenburgham?" as he held up a enoby blak crown dat layed on a bark purpel cushun. "Yes." replied Matt as he lifted teh cornw off teh cuhsion an placed teh crown on his hed and then every1 calpped and der wus applause ivoryware. The bellman then called out "Now do u, Eddward II, agree 2 follow in ur father's footsteps as King Matthew's Rotal Advisor?" as i got up 2 the stad and stood 2 teh rigght of Matt and stutterd "Yes. I will do everey thing in teh naem of Matt-I-I meen King Matthew." as i held my hands tighly 2gether as then teh 2 guys from erlier, Thomas adn Tord walked 2 teh stand via 2 diffrant sieds and Tom stood next 2 me and then teh bellman let out "Thomas Ridgewellings, shall u aglee 2 teh terms and follow ur father's footsteps as teh nu Bishop of Goffsenburgham?" Thomas silently nodded as teh bellman placed a dark blue Mirte on his hed before he walked ovur 2 Tord and inquisisted "Finally, Tord Larinsston, tale on ur father's responsibilty as teh new General with pride adn honuor-" "JA!" Tord estacated ass teh bellman placed a iron hlemat on his hed. "Hi sir um...THomas." i spoke 2 him as he turnd arond adn sed "Oh hey. Just call meh Tom, ok?" "Okey." "Hey, u forgettin som1?" ejaculated Tord from teh other sied as i then sed "Oh ummmm hi...?" "I guess dat repsonse will do." and then teh bellman yelled out "The coronation had nau caem 2 a close. We shall nau giv dem sum tiem 2 get usd 2 dare nu roles. Matt, y dont u get 2 work on ur first dutys as King, ur new new Advisor Eddward shall give u sum adivce if u ned aney." "Ok. C'mon Edd." spoke Matt as he held on2 my hand and we walked in2 teh castel alongsied Tom ans Tord.

Several years later: 'A cuople months ago, a strange peron suddenly appeared in teh castel. He looked nearly idntcal 2 the prince, down 2 his ginger hair and pale skin, with teh only thing diffrienciating teh 2 being dat teh mysterios person was wearing a dark blu outfit similar 2 Tom's bishop robe. I found teh mysterius person while i was in teh castle bassmint, sitting down a broken down wooden chair staring down at teh cover of a odd luking book. I approached teh person with caution and politly askd if i could get a look at teh strang thing in his hand, he obeyed and handed me teh book, which had a thin worn out bookmark insetred in2 it. i opend teh book up adn saw a page dat had a bunch of latin words written on it in worn out ink. Using my knowledge of latin, i was able 2 get uh rought trnaslation "Duplication speel: St_p 1: Grab ____ herbs and __ spice and throw dem in2 a pot of boiling _____ with the temp at ___ degres. Step 2: Grab a wooden ____ and stir the pot ____wise at a reasonabel paec. Stop mizing when the water turns in2 a _____ ___ color. Step _: Pluck 2 strands of ____ out and throw dem in2 teh mixture when all _____ in the pot ceases. Step _: Continue stirring at a slighly faster paec then prevoiusly ______ _____wise. Stop stirring when the liquid turns in2 teh same ____ of ur ____. Step _: Take the pot and slowly puor the liquid in2 a ___ liter flask, _____ size should be enough 4 1 ____. Step _: grab a stick of ____ and trace a ____ long ______ on teh floor. Draw on a wooden ____ 4 best results. Step _: Take teh flask and ___ it veritcaly 4 _ minutes. Stop when the fask starts _____ing uncontolaby. ____ Step: After all ____ in the flask comes to a ___, throw the falsk in2 teh ___ u recenlty drwn. Be shur not 2 throw teh fladk 2 __ from the center of teh ____ and make shur teh froce of ur throw breaks the glass, spilling the liquid and filling the ____ with it. If u have done these steps _____ly, expect ur ____ to awaken in half an ___."

It was only a rought translation, adn der wer sum words i coldnt translate, but i was abel 2 get a somwat cleer picture. I then closd teh book and stared at teh man infront of meh and assed him "Who r u?" "I...I'm Matthew...who r u...?" and then we talked a little bit more and I asked him several questions, most of the ansers were "I dont no.". From wat i gatherd, i could see dat this wus a cloen of Matt, ableit with none of teh originsl's memories. After our chat, i diecded 2 taek him 2 teh sorcerer 2 see if dare wus a wat 2 remove teh cloen. After a couple huors of serching thru all his books, he declared dat he couldent find a reversal 4 teh spell. I gave him teh book i fuond with teh cloen and he descovered a page dat had a reversal spell 4 teh cloen, however he tolded me dat the words wer so worn out, they wer indesiferabl. He then dtated dat twh only wae 2 get rid of teh cloen was 2 kill it adn handed meh a sacrificial knive. I raised up teh knive butt stopped mid-way, i just didnt hav teh hart 2 end som1's life b4 it cold even take off. i indead decieded 2 hav a meeting with teh royal court abot wat 2 do with it. Every1 ther wus confused and asked me several questions, all of which i tryd my very best 2 explain everything teh best i could. After they sotpped asking questions, teh cloen took a set next 2 mien and then teh royal started ther discussion. After a hour, teh hed of the royal court sed dat teh cloen shold serve as teh temporary Bishop, sinse Tom was away in another kingdown and he woldnt be bacc 4 uh whiel.

After teh talk, i went 2 go talk weith Matt about his cloen i fuond and when i brung it up, he jolted a bit and sed dat he didnt expect me 2 find it so soon. He then told me dat teh reeson he maed teh clone wus beacuse he wanted a patner 2 ruel beside him sinse altho he likd teh princesses dat were offered 2 him by other kingoms in teh past few weeks, he statd dat they simply didnt click with him. I understood him and i desided 2 let teh cloen stay in teh kindgom and let him slep in Matt's room. After a week, teh Bishp caem and i told him abot teh cloen. After dat, we was furious and demaned dat teh cloen be thrown in teh dungean and nevur let, in teh end, both me and Edd had no choice sinse teh Bishop was above Matt in terms of power. 4 teh next few weeks, all Matt wood do was lay in his rom adn cry himseld 2 sleep, and altho eventually dis sotpped, he still wodnt stop talking 2 me abot him. A couple more weeks later, Tord left teh kindgom 2 go do sum owkr as a mercenary and gave teh position 2 another person. A couple of days aftr dat hapdend, a strange girl stumbled in2 teh kingsom and Matt decided 2 let her stay at teh castel working as a maid, Tom and Matt got in2 a arguement whiel dat day, but it doesnt seem 2 hav escalated fortunatly. After dat, everything seemd 2 be bacc 2 noraml...until recently. Yesterday, i lerned dat Tom had exiled Matt's cloen last night, not only dat, but nau Matt wasnt acting liek himself...

That day, he mainly jsut sitted on his throne motionless, rarely getting up 2 do aneythin. I tried 2 talk 2 him, but all atempts at contact wer failures, when i tryd 2 start a conversation he would trun arond adn say "Leaf meh aloen..." Nabriho also tryd 2 contact him once, but was met with the saem reult. Dat day, he orderd me 2 get some "Smirnoff" from teh tarven, a drink which sounded strangely familiar 2 me, and Nabriho offered 2 go with meh. After i gotted bacc i saw dat Matt wus nau wareing Tord's old jacket and he sitll seemd resreved, so i desided 2 giv him mah lucky can(AKA teh first can of coke i drunked) butt i coldnt find it anywhere in teh castel so i had 2 go bacc 2 get it outside teh castel with Nabriho. After i came back, i saw dat teh enitre castel was rife with the knocked out bodies of dunkards and black whitches scattered abot and i orderd all teh maids and bitlers 2 cleem teh place. I then noticed dat teh King was goen and i went serching everyware 4 him, i eventually found him in teh bassmint huddled up near a large black book. I ran up 2 him and noticed dat his left arm was nau bleeding and i grabbd his bodie and ran 2 The White Mage's Guild on the south street of Goff. After a few hours of wa8ing 4 results, a male white mage known be Sir Nomi took me 2 Matt's bed and told me dat he nau had a raer condition called Hypohemia, a rare condition caused by overuse of balck magik dat could only be only be cured with the blood of som1 of pure hart.

After our conversation, Sir Nomi ordered teh other white mages 2 taek Matt bacc 2 teh castle. After i got bacc 2 teh castle, i statred writing flyers asking 4 som1 pure of hart 2 saev him from his cruse. This mornign, i wrapped teh flyers around dove's legs b4 i sent dem out and in teh meen tiem, i stayed with Matt and carryd out his kingly dutys in his place. Several hours later, 1 of teh gaurds imforned me dat dare wur 2 gruops of bards at teh castle door and i asked him 2 let dem in. Aftr he opend teh door, teh 2 groups of bards stepped in, 1 refering 2 demselves as Bards of a Down and the other being referred 2 ass Rhapsody of Fire, both of which sounded strangly familiar. They told me dat they received my fylers and chose 2 visit teh king 4 inspiration 4 their sogn which they gonna play at 2 concerts in Goff. They then told me dat they also decided 2 merge ther pwers 2gether in2 Bards of Rhapsody, after i herd dem say dat i stood 4 a moment in complete Deja Vu. Then i realized dat many of teh pepl, events, and even som of teh drinks i nu wer strangly familiar but...why were they? Be4 i cold go deepur in2 though however, I was interuppted by another memebr of teh royal guard and after a long talk i agreed 2 let teh party of bards perform dar concert naer teh castle building. As i'm writting dis, they are currenly performing 1 of ther sogns...my only hope is dat...teh prince will liev 2 se another day...

-Eddward Gouldsen'

I then took teh inked faether dat wus in my hands and palced bacc in teh ink vial as i rolled up my lettur 2 mother. I then sealed teh rolled up letter with a stamp b4 i attached a string 2 teh letter and wrapping part of teh thred aorund a dove's left foot. I then unlocked teh window 2 mah rom and letted teh birb out in2 teh night skie and it t00k of as teh leter dangeled from below. I then herded a nock at teh door and opend it 2 find a another memebr of teh royal gard an he sed "Sir Gouldsen, King Matt wood liek 2 c u nau." "Okey." i lightly nodded and letted out a sigh ad i lightly shoved teh gard out fo teh wae and walked ovur 2 Matt bedrum and opended teh door. Teh room was amost conpletly silent with teh olny suond being both mine adn Matt's brethangs and Matt was laying on teh bed motionless with his skin nau pale white ass sno adn he hadded dark bags udner his eyes as he stard in2 my light broen eyes. "H...Hey Mat..." i was feeling vereh worred abot him sinse he was soon guna dye and it seemd liek no1 wus gona cum and saev him and sins der wus no heir teh enitre kingom wood fall in2 complet ruin. Matt lightly repsodned back with "Hey...Edd......" "So...Y did u...call me heer...?" "I calld u heer 2 tell u somthang..." "Well, what it's it?" and 4 uh monemt teh room was completly slinet 4 a few minuts b4 Matt let out "Dis is abot...teh wrold ur living in..." "What is it!?!?" "...It's not reel..."

I then letted ot a *GAPS!!!* but hten suddenly and in olny a split second, teh entier bedroom wus nau shrowded in conplete darkness, leaving me standing there comletly aloen. "Hello? Is aney1 dare? Any1...? Hell...o...?" i cryed out in2 teh darkness, my only reply from it being echos. "Well, if it isnt Edd Gould? Niec 2 finally meat u." Spoke a femine voice. i turned arond behiend me adn saw a grey-skinned gurl with black hair who wus wareinh red red cloths with a red hoody covering her hed and she was flowting above me via her slighly transparent red butterfly wings. "Who r u?" i assed teh stange fugre she responed with "I am Araida, the dark gene-E of Precipice!" "Ok, well frist of all, my naem is not "Edd Gould" is't "Eddward Gouldsen"." "Dat's wat u wer led 2 beleave." "Wat do u meen, and y am i hear?!?" "I have summonded u heer 2 tell u somthing very important, that dis wrold u wer living in, Goffsenburgham, is all a part of a drem ur nau having!!" "BALSPHEMY!!" "Or is it? Let me explain. Whiel u wer awake, u went 2 McDonelds and ate a bacon cheezbruger ther. Little did u no, dat that cheesburger u ate...was givted with my magickal powers!! When u ate teh cheseburger, my magic gave u teh abiliy 2 create "Dream Lives" in ur sleep, dreams ware u go thru a diffrant life in a new world created using ur memorys. Many of teh people, items, and events u encounted wer created using ur memorys from ur real life." "WAT!?!?!?" I ejaculated b4 Ariada continued "Dats no teh olny reesun i sumoned u heer tho, I came hear 2 inform of somthang dats happendening in teh real world...UR FREND IS ABOT 2 DYE OF HYPOHEMIA!!!" I then let out a shcked gasp. "In just a few minuts, ur frend Matthew Hargreaves will dye. U must wak up nau adn run 2 teh hospiatl whree he's reciding at, be4 its 2 late 2 say ur final goobdyes!!!" and then she disspared as teh dark void was engulfed in whiteness. 

THIRD PERSON POV

Edd jilted awake ass he reganed conscuisness, placing his hans fimrly on teh couch and sitting up as he screamd "I must hed 2 Matt's rom nau b4 its is 2 l8!!!" he evisceratingly ejaculated as he hopped right of teh couch adn thrusteed teh front door open. the doar hitted teh side of teh haus with a loud *BANG* as he rann out teh door adn on2 teh strets of Lomdom. Meanwhile, System of Rhapsody were performing thier concert just outsude teh hopsital, with the staff's permission obviously. At teh concert, teh seets wer absolutly FILLED with Goffs, Metal fans, Norwegains, and passrbis who just caem by 2 watch teh show and play with thier eco-freindly Sparlkers whiel they w8ted 4 teh gradn fianle. System of Rhapsody were perofrning a cover of Lives by Scars on Broadway and Serj was singing teh back vocals an Alex, Luca, and Alessandro wer providing teh insturmentals, giving teh sogn ther signature mix of Metal and Classical music whiel John and Shavo were casaully w8ting behind teh curtains 4 teh next sogn. When they finished performing teh sogn, Scars on Broadway's members, who wer sitting in teh front, yelled out "Dat wus amazibg Daron!!" "Thanks:)" he lightly smiled as he rubbed his hand arond teh back of head, trying his best 2 hied his conserns towards Matt. Daron wasnt teh only 1 rtying 2 hide it either, every1 in System of Rhapsody held this deep concern toward's Matt, thoguhts liek 'Is dis really working?' 'I hope Matt's doing ok...' and 'Is he even sitll alive?' played in thier minds, butt they had 2 keep on a straihgt faec. All teh planets in teh sloar styem had aligned 4 dis crossover 2 hapen, but was Pluto, the garentee dat Matt would live 2 see teh morning sun, 1 of them?

Then Serj got up 2 teh fornt of teh stage and declared "Adn nau, teh graned finale! Butt b4 dat, i would liek 2 spred teh massage dat war is bad and millions of poor people r sented ot 2 teh battelfield adn lose their lifes and dye beacus war is bad and war should noit be used as a solution 2 probelms becuase war is bad, billions of monet r not spended on helping teh peopl out ther starving in teh streets they r spent on deaf showers and we sould not be doing dat becaus war is bad. War is bad and war is bad beaucse ther r other options out there and war is bad and we should not bee commiting murder against our own kind and war is bad and war also inflicts damage on2 bystanders therefour war is bad. War is dab. an nau, introducing our final song *John does a durm roll as he walks over 2 his drum set*..."The Prince of Goff!!!" as Shavo pushed aside teh curtain as he stepped on2 teh stage whiel holding his bass and teh song statred.

The Prince of Goff by System of Rhapsody. Lyrics by Serj Tankian, Daron Malakian, and Luca Turilli. Instrumentals by Shavo Odadijan, John Dolmayan, Alex Staropoli, Luca Turilli, and Alessandro Lotta. Vocals by Serj Tankian, Daron Malakian, and Fabio Lione.

Serj in a soft voice:

Our prince has fallen and faces a terrible fate

He has been cursed with a disease from hell

Both Serj and Fabio in soft voices:

While on his throne he called out in the night

"God send out a savior to save my cur-sed soul..."

[Shavo and Luca start playing on their basses while Alex sets his Keyboard to violin mode and a few seconds later, he John and Alessandro start performing, with Alex constantly switching between different modes trying his best to keep up.]

Meanwhile, Edd was out on teh streats od Londin running ass fast ass he cold 2 get 2 teh hopsitla ware Matt wus. "Hey, watch it!" "Look ware ur going netx tiem!" "Wat teh hel mAn!" exascerbated several people as Edd shuvd dem aside and gave out short apologies as he ran with lightning speed almost triping several tiems.

[Epic drum solo by John]

Serj:

Past the lands of the forest of unicorns

Deep in the dephs of the mountains of Hargor

Beyond the reach of the light of the sun

Lies the hidden kingdom of Goffsenburgham

Fabio:

There in the castle sitting on his throne

A young man ruling his kingdom with just

There sits Sir Matthew Hargrenburgs the third

Serj and Fabio (Back vocals: Shavo and Daron):

The New King of Goffsenburgham

Daron:

One midnight on a night without light

Sir Edd was met with a ghastly sight

Back vocals (Shavo and Fabio):

There on the floor bleeding and silent

Lyed the Prince in need of attention

Chorus(Serj, Daron and Fabio[Back vocals:Shavo]):

God of the Thunder please hear his call

Send out a soldier of Sacred heart

Rid the disease that plagues his weak soul

And save him from tragedy

[Fabio holds on to the Y vocal for a few seconds before stopping]

Meanwhile, aftur 2 minuts of running, Edd finally maed it 2 teh concert, neerly ot of breathe. He sotpped 4 a couple moments 2 cach his breath before he looked up and spoted teh hodpital. He chose 2 maek a run 4 it adn charged in2 teh croed dat stood adn watched teh conert when all teh seets wur takened. The friction of teh corwd drastically slowd progress down, but Edd held tighlty on2 his preserverence, he wood maek shure dat Matt would not dye alone.

[Alessandro's guitar takes the stage, while the rest(except for Serj and Fabio) provide the back instrumentals for a couple seconds]

Daron while playing his guitar:

Sir Edd dashed to The White Mages Guild

With the Prince of Goff wrapped in his arms

Sir Nomi announced in a low tone

"King Matt now has Hypohemia"

Fabio and Daron:

Now the Prince lies on his deathbed

Eyes staring into the sky

Fabio:

Outside the bards sing out to the heavens

"Lord, where is our savior of sacred heart?"

Chorus:

God of the Thunder please hear his call

Send out a soldier of Sacred heart

Rid the disease that plagues his weak soul

And save him from tragedy

While they were suning, Edd finally maed it 2 teh enetrance of teh hospitsl ajd burst oepn teh door before running up 2 teh nusre at teh desk and yelling out "I'm hear 2 see Matthew Hargreaves!!" "Well sir, recently we muvd him up 2 teh top floor, and teh elevator is brokin. He's in the room 2 teh rite at teh very bacc of teh hall, right wher 1 of teh front hopsital windows is." "Thanksgottagobye!!!!" he then maed a run 4 teh stares and as he was running up 2 teh tip floor, System of Rhapsody were outside, performing the instrumentals and giving Serj Daron and Fabio a temporary brake. After a minut of running, Edd ifnally maed it 2 teh top floor adn rushed up 2 teh rite at teh very bacc. He pushed teh door open and it hit the wall and made a loud *BANG!!!*. The room was largely teh saem as teh 1 Matt wus in earlier and teh window was oepn so dat Matt could here Rhapsody of Fire playing outisde. Edd took smol steps ovr 2 Matt and placed his hadn on Matt's rite arm adn sed "Matt...?" then Matt weakly opened his eyes, which were only half awake. Matt spoke "Edd...you came back to visit..." "I just had to..." Matt then placed his hand on Edd's face and spoke "Edd...I don't know how much longer...I can hold on..." "No Matt! U can Maek it! Just hold on, just 4 a littel bit longer!!!" "Edd... before I go...I must tell you something..." "No Matt, just 4 a couple moar minutes!!" "...Promise me Edd... promise...that..." "No Matt, i-i-i dont want u 2 dye!" "Until the end of time...you will...Rembener me..." "No Matt, u cant do dis 2 me! I luv u!!" "i love you too...when you leave...tell Tom and Nabriho that I love them very much too...even when I'm gone...I'll always have a place in yours and their's hearts...my only regret is...I wish Tom was here to apologise for what he did...............................Goodbye Edd..." as this was happening, teh music went quiet before stopping ass Alex swiched his keyboard 2 piano mode and playd as Serj, Daron, and Favio held up thier microphones.

Serj in a soft voice:

Yet despite their best efforts

The savior hasn't came

Serj and Fabio in soft voices:

His royal advisor stands by his side

On the top floor of the castle

Serj, Fabio, and Daron in soft voices:

The Prince lays motionless on his bed

And patiently waits for his last breath...

[Alex continues playing on his keyboard in piano mode]

And then, Matt fell 2 teh sied of teh bed as he shut his eyes adn Edd cryed out "No!...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" as he fel on2 Matt's bodie with his hands wrapped around his toeso. Edd's teers fell on2 teh blanket covering Matt's bdoei as it layed motionless. He wus nau crying harder then he ever had dat day, the fight wus over, and Matt had no doubt lost teh battle. Meanwhile outside, Alex tooked his hadn of his keyboard and he closed his eyes and put his hed down as teh rest of System of Rhapsody adn teh crowd did teh saem. "I...I can't believe we failed..." muttered Serj as Luca walked up 2 him and poaced his hand around his head and replied "It's ok...we did our best..." "Well...may grandfather sky watch over him up in teh havens..." Back in teh hospital room, Edd had his hed layed just below teh rite sied of Matt's neck as he felt his bodie grow colder adn codler, it wouldent be long until Matt finally ceased brething altogether. While dis was happening, every1 at teh concert was having a moment of silence when suddenly, a cluster of HOLY BEAMS shot up in he distance behind teh concert stage and as dat wus happendening System of Rhapsody's members suddenly herd a voice play in thier heds 'Son, teh saviuor has finally caem, nau REJOICE!!!' and then they suddenly rushed back over 2 thier insturments adn microphones and everyone wus playing thier instruments at lightng speed, Alex switching thru modes every few seconds ass Serj, Fabio, adn Daron heldd thier mikes up and sang

Serj, Fabio, and Daron screaming out:

REJOICE TO THE SAVIOR OF OUR KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!(X2)

THE CURSE IS FINALLY BROKEN!!

REJOICE TO OUR NOW SALVAGED KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!

Shortly before they suddenly bursted in2 song, Edd wus sitll crying on teh bed when suddenly, Docter Names bursted teh door open with a loud *Bang* holding a blood bag in his arms. He rushed 2 teh bed and hung teh blod bag on a pole b4 connceting teh end of teh tube of teh blood bag 2 Matt's arm. He pressed a buton on teh poel and just liek dat, teh blood in teh blood bag was flowing in2 Matt's arm. Whiel dis wus happending, Edd wus sitll crying his haert out, tears running down his faec liek a sideways bottel of liquor with teh bottel cap off. Then suddenly, he felt a force press up on his left cheek and he herd a faint voice say "...edd..." he looked down as his tears wer sitll flowing and saw Matt starng bacc at him with barley open eyes and he had a weak smile on his faec. Edd then turned behind him and saw Doctor Names standing bye teh nau half empty blud bag. Then jsut liek dat, Edd's tears of sadness, guilt, and reget...instantly turned in2 teers of joy. he then wrapped his hands back around Matt's torso abd his tears poured on2 Matt's chest as he eviscerated "Matt *Sniff* I'm so happy *sniff*...dis is a overnight miracle *sniff*" and Matt placed his bandagd up left hand around Edd's chest for a moment before he sat up and walked ovur 2 teh wondow. With the last line, Daron thrw his guitar 2 teh sied before he went a couple steps bacc and then ran at full speed as he yelled out "YEEEEEEEEAA!" jumping in2 the corwd as teh eco-friendly fireworks(which were slightly delayed) went off and Matt coincidentaly had walked up 2 teh window as all of dis wus happening.

Every1 in teh corwd cheered in triumph as Matt stood at teh door 4 abot a minite b4 walking bacc 2 his bed when all of teh eco-friendly fireworks had went off and layed bacc down. "I'm *Sniff* so glad 2 hav u bac buddy!!" "I no Edd, i no." rpelied Matt as he closed his eys whiel he wrapped his arms around Edd. Meanwhile,System of Rhapsody's memebrs had went back 2 thier senses and they looked around teh place b4 Alessandro sed "Santo merda, wat teh ehll happend?" his question was quickly answered when Serj spoke "Did i jsut hear mother earth's voice call out 2 me?" "Wat did she say?" Daron inquisisted "She sed somtihng about teh savoir coming and then everythin jsut went blank from dare." "Սուրբ շնչառություն[A.N: It's holy shit in Armenian] i herd teh saem thing b4 my mind also went blank!!" and then they all realized dat they all herd teh saem voice and they decided 2 go visit Matt b4 they hit teh road. A while later, Luca Turilli opended teh door jsut ass Names wus abot 2 walk out and he stepped back adn letted teh rest of System of Rhapsody step in. "Oh, hey guys!" spoke Matt as John and Alessandro stepped in last b4 John closed teh doar. Serj then walked up 2 Matt who wus nau laying in bed and spoke "Matt, even tho your no longer a goff, yu are and always will be...The Prince of Goff." and then Edd assed "So, wat r u guys gunna do nau?" and then Luca replied with "Well, we're gonna stay 2gethr 4 a little bit so we can re-record teh songs we sang erlier and then release dem on an album, and after dat we'll just go our separate waes." "ծծցնել" Daron stated as his repsonds, which wus obviously a joek.

"So, hau did u guys think of teh concert?" conjoured Edd, Aelx redponded with "Well, it was quite fun 2 work on. The only reel inconvienence wus dat John had 2 taek a brake shortly b4 we startd playing Lives an i had 2 set my keybord 2 drum mode, which is much moar limited then John's drum set. Butt overall, it was alrieght. Well, we hav 2 go nau. Tomorrow, we'll vivit 1 last tiem b4 we head off 2 Germany 2 start recording 4 teh album." "Ok. i hav 2 go hoem 2 anyway, it's getting quiet l8." "I agree." "Well boys, let's hed bacc 2 teh trailer." Serj spoke ass he helded open teh door an System of a Down walked out first b4 Rhapsody of Fire followed. "So Docotr, when will M@ recover." "He shuold b fit 2 go bacc hoem in uh...a couple months." "Ok well, Bi Matt, c u tomorrow." "By Edd..." concussenated Matt as Doctr Names walked out teh door first b4 Edd walked out and closed teh door. Edd exited teh building and saw teh corwd of goffs sitll cheering as System of Rhapsody wer signing autographs, like all bands do. "OGM liek holy shite, dat wus lik, teh g8est consert evur!1!" blurted out Noblu "Ugghh, if only Mark dident taek so fuckig long in teh baffroom. u sitll enjoyed it tho, rite Jon?" "Uh...y-yeh." replyed Jon "Anywae i hope dat sunnava bich cums bacc soon, tho Eduardo did text me erlier dat he fuond sum familiar slut on teh street who kept clainimg 2 be Mark and lukd suspiciusly liek him, tho maybe its just sum gay tranny who shuold jsut shut up adn be happie with teh gender god gave dem[R.A.N: I'm really sorry if this offended trans people.]" and they kept talking ass Edd walked past dem and maed it home. Edd wlaked in2 teh haus and walked over 2 Tom's room 2 find him adn Nabriho sleeping 2gether adn Tom had reutrnd 2 his oringal form. After dat, Edd walked bacc 2 his rom and got in bed and went 2 sleep.

NABRIHO'S POV

I woke up nezt 2 Tom and got out of bed and bacc 2 my room where i put on a System of a down Hand/Eye tee, a Rhapsody of Fire hoody dat had teh art 4 Visions from the Enchanted Lands on it, neon light purple fishnets, torn neon navy blu genes dat went down 2 my knees, adn eboby blacc hi heals. I then wented 2 teh baffroom adn str8ended my hare b4 dieing it enoby blak with neon crimson highlights. After dat i walked out of teh baffroom adn in2 teh kichen adn fuond Edd dare cooking Beef Wellington. "Hey Edd." "Hey Nabriho, gess wat?" "Wut?" he then ranned up 2 me, flailin mii in teh aer ass he ejacuated "MATT'S ALIVE ADN WE'RE GUNNA GO C HIM AT TEH HOPSITAL SOOM!!!!!" "OMG!!!!" "uhh...wu-what's goning on hear?" groined Tom as he rubbed his eye sockets while walking out od his room. "TOM! MATT'S ALIVE!!!" "*Gasp*" Tom let out a gasp towards Edd's reply and i turnedd ovur 2 him adn saw smol tear droplets form in his eyes and i questioned "Tom, u okey?" "*Sniff* yeh...let's go visit Matt." and then Edd opended teh front door and walked in2 teh front set of teh car while Tom got in teh fornt passenger's seat while i got in teh back behind Edd and we dorve off. After sum moar driveng, we finally maed it 2 teh hopsital and Edd got out first then Tom anf me in that order.

Edd opended teh door as Tom and i followed from behind him and he wet up 2 teh nurse at teh waiting room and sed "I'm heer 2 see Matthew Hargreaves 4 uh visit." "He's in teh room on teh top floor on teh right in the vereh bacc. We've mangaed 2 fix teh elevator from yesterday so getting there shuold be a lot quicker." "Okay." and then we walked in2 teh elevator and Edd pressed teh very top button adn then teh elvator started. After a wile, teh elevator maed it 2 teh top floor and Edd walked over 2 a room adn opended teh door. He stepped in first adn i walked in behind him 2 find System of Rhapsody standing beside Matt's bed and Luca turnd 2 Edd adn spoke "Ciao Edd, i see ur bacc" "Yeh." "Wat's dat in ur hands?" "Beef Wellington, I maed it 4 Matt. Want sum?" "Yeah." and then Edd sat at a neerby tabel and cut up part of teh Beff Wellington and handed teh slice 2 Luca who took a bite adn sed "Dis tastes quite good. Hey Serj, Edd's serving sum Beef Wellington ovur hear. Want sum?" "No thanks, im vegan. Shavo suold be hear with teh Nacho Fries soon." stated Serj as he turnd 2 him be4 turning back over 2 Matt. Shortly after dat, Matt woke up and Tom walked over 2 him and stuttered "Um...M-Matt..." "Waht is it Tom?" "I need 2 tell u something..." "Okay then Tom, what do u hav 2 say?"

"Well Matt, i want 2 say dat...I'm sorry i've bin a git 4 teh past few days. I nau realize dat what i did 2 ur luvr teh other day wus 1 of teh worst desicions i evur maed. Had it not bin 4 wat did, u wouldnt have became an goff, u wouldnt hav cut urselve, adn u wouldnt be in teh hopsital nau. i hav nau lerned dat hasty decisions have the most severe consequences...I'm sorry Matt...do u frogive meh...?" "...Yes..." spoke Matt as he placed his hand around Tom's back. Tom stutterd "W8, 4 reel? Even after all teh shit my fucked up desicion forced u 2 go thru, u sitll frogive me?" "Tom, even if Tord wer 2 cum bacc and punch me in the face, destroy our house, and kill Jon, he would still be one of my best friends. So of course i frogive u!!" Matt exascarbated as he embraced Tom in a hug and while dat was happendening, Shavo opened teh door adn he ejaculated "Teh Nacho Frys r hear!1!" while holdign a bag of nacho frys in his left hand dat he layed on Serj's lap. "Hey can i hav sum?" i assed Serj he replied with "այո." "Wut?" "Dat's armenian 4 yes." 'Oh okey." and then i reechd in2 teh bag pulled out uh Nacho Fry adn ate it. A few huors later after eating sum nacho fries, teh Docter opended teh door adn sed "I sea ur doing quite well Matt, and it looks liek sum frends caem ovur 2 visit." "Yeh, this is System of Rhapsody, dat band who sang dat concert neer teh hopsita-" "I no Edd." Serj thn got up out of hjs seet adn stated "Well, It's about tiem we hit teh road 2 Gernamy. I hope we meet again in teh futuer." as he and teh rest of System of Rhapsody waved goodbye while he helded open teh door.

Then a Doctr opended teh door adn sed "Oh i see ur doing well Mr Harbreaves." "Hey Docter Names?" "Waht it's it Mr Gould?" "About teh person who donated thier blud 2 Mat, can i see him/her?" "I'm sorey Gould butt, he's not hear; he just took teh $500 and left shortly after don8ing his blud and it doesnt apper he has returnd." "Well, at least he saved my frend. i wondr ware he's at nau tho..." "Only tiem wil tel Mr Gould, but untill hten..." "Ok then, well bye Matt, see yu tommorow." spoke Edd as he grabbed my hanf and waved bi 2 Matt who waved bacc ass he opended teh door adn Tom walked out first before Edd steppec out of teh room adn clossed teh dor. We then steped in2 teh elevtor and Edd pressd teh buttoon at teh very botom adn teh elvator stated going dwon. After a whiel, teh elvator had fnially maed it 2 teh bottom adn me adn Edd wakled ot whiel Tom walked bihend us and i opended teh door 2 fiend 2 trailers stacked on top of eatchothur and John wus dare abot 2 wak in when suddenly he saw Edd ass he wus walking out after me. "Hey Edd." greetedd John adn Edd turnd arond and saw him adn sed "Hi John. Um, why r thier 2 trailers stacked on top of eachoher?" "Well after we finished signing auto graphs, we decided 2 stack our trailers on top of eachother 2 maek traveling 2 Germany easier. It took a while, butt we mangaed 2 do it and we mamaged 2 install stares. And in case ur wondering, my part of teh band's trialer is the 1 below." "Oh okay." "Bye John, i can't w8 2 see System of Rhapsody's album!!!" i yelled out 2 John as he opend teh door and he chuckled "Yeh, we got dat a lot last night." beofre he stepped in and teh trialer dorve off in2 teh ditance. "What's teh holdup?" "System of Rhapsody r going 2 Germany 2 record ther album." i ansered Ton replied with "Oh okay." and then he walked off adn me and Edd followed 2 teh haus. We maed it 2 teh haus adn Edd opedned teh door adn he got down sat in teh middle of teh couch while i sat on teh left and Tom sat 2 teh rite. Edd grabbed teh remote adn turnd teh TV on 2 MTV who were showing System of Rhapsody's live perofrmance from last night. "I'm realy glad Matt's sitll alive, thanks 2 whoever saevd him. Do u think we will evur c dat person Edd?" "I don't know Nabriho, only tiem wil tel but untill hten...we'll just hav 2 wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: AT LATS I FINALLY FINSHED CHAPTAR 5!!!!1! I RLY HOEP U ENJOYD IT LIEK I DID WHILE WRITING. PLS COMMENT ADN REVIEW, U DONT HAV 2 COMMENT 4 MOAR CHAPTARS BUTT COMENTING WILL MAKE ME FEEL RLY HAPPY 4 AL TEH TIEM ADN EFFOTR I PUT IN2 EEACH ADN EVURY CHAPTAR. I LUV U ALL AND SEE U IN TEH NEXT CHAPTAR:D
> 
> Real Author's Note: I would like to apologise not only to Edd Gould, his friends, and family, but also to System of a Down, Rhapsody of Fire, Luca Turilli, Fabio Lione, Alessandro Lotta, current or former Jehovah's Witnesses, Furries, and Andrew Hussie if this has offended them in any way, shape, or form. I'm gonna take a small break from making chapters so I can start creating a couple character bios. After I'm done creating some, I'm gonna start work on Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6: Foursome of the Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Author's warning: (18+) This fanfiction contains sex, Mpreg, Pregnophilia, and BDSM. Reader Discretion Advised.
> 
> Hewwu agin dis is Nabriho'ulbon adn it has bin a cuple months sins Matt had his blud transfusion(READ CHAPTER 5). 2day i am wareing a white Gorillaz T-shirt from Hop Topic dat has Noodel on teh left coated in sky blu, dark grey genes, neon hot pink gishnets on my rists, adn Spongebob Nikes. My hare had groaned a lot sins a coupel moths ago adn nau it's very long, going down 2 my heals. I didn't dye it so it's bacc 2 b-ing neon pink with neon light green streaks; i put it up in a long ponytale using a neon usnset orange bow kinda liek Minnie Mouse's bow. 4 maekup i'm waring neon bergundy lipstick with navy blue eye sha-d'oh and dark purpel I-liner. Anywae, heears teh sotry:3.

2dae i hoppd oit of bed, went 2 teh baffrom 2 put my cloths on(as described above) adn walked out and went 2 teh living room adn sitted next 2 Edd. I had uh E-grr luk on my faec beacuse 2day Matt wus gonna cum hoem from teh hopsital aftur his blud transution. I turned arond adn saw tom sitting on teh other coutch reeding the noosepaper. I thn turned bacc over 2 Edd who wus waching Family Guy and spock "Hey Edd, can we go c Matt nau, I'm reddy." "Oh, sorry Nabriho, didnt notide u. C'mon Tom, lets go se Ma-" "W8!1!" i screamed out buh4 i got up adn thrusted teh front door open with a loud *BANG* an rand over 2 teh malebocks adn opended it adn pulled ot my long awaited copie of Corpse Party 4 teh 3DS Edd ordered from teh Gamtop he worked at parttime when he wasnt working on animations. "Oh, luks leik i forgot abot dat *Chuckle*." "I'm go git mah 3DS adn Eyephone 777 nau." "Ok, taek ur tiem." i then ran inside bac 2 my rum and grabbed my neon red 3DS with a Cracker Jack sticker on the center in the front and took out my copy of Story of Seasons and tosssed it in my box of DS and 3DS games before unplugging my Eyephone 777 which was finished charging from last night. Ater i gatherd my sutff, i walked out of my rom adn out of teh haus ware Edd and Tim wur standing beside teh car. "Well then, tiem 2 go picc up Matt." Edd chered ass he got in the driver's seay while Tom sat beside him anf i sat behind Edd in the back and he turned on the car and we drove of as teh car played Humility by Gorillaz on the radeo.

After a littel while of driving, we finally maed it 2 teh hopsitl and i got out and i turnd 2 teh reight sied of teh parking lot adn i saw 2 tarilers stacked on top of each othjer. "Nabriho?" interuped Edd then i turnd arond and grabbed his left arm. Edd walked up 2 teh door and pushed it open and we walked up 2 teh nurc at teh desk adn Edd asjed "We're heer 2 see Matthew Joseph Hargreaves." "He's in teh room on teh top floor on teh right in the vereh bacc. 2day's his last dae her, y'no?" "Yea...I'm so glad *sniffles*" "It's okay Edd, it's ok.." soothed Tom with a soft smile on his face as he placed his right arm aorund Edd's neck trying 2 comfort him. After a couple seconds, Edd wus calm nau and we walked over 2 th elvator and I pressed teh very top button and teh elavator started gong uo. Ater a short whiel, teh evevater was nau at teh top floor and we waked ovur 2 Matt's room. Tom grabbed teh handel and slowly opend it, inside the room standing by Matt's bed was...System of Rhapsody. In the room, Surge was sitting on a stool with his guitar playing Artsakh while Luca, Fabio, and Shavo sat at a smol ligh blu sofa and John sat on a light red chair on the other side of the room, sins teh sofa didnt hav ruum 4 five poepl. While Serj was singing teh song, Edd Tom and me stepped inside an sat on teh floor neerby Serj's stool and listened 2 teh song 4 3 minutes beofre he stopped and lukd down at Edd.

Surge waved at Edd and eviscerated "Բարեւ(Barev) Edd." "Hey Serj, nice 2 c u guiz heer." "Yeh, we finally finished our album; it shuold bee out in a cupel of wekks. In the meantime, we dicided 2 go visit Matt 1 last tiem b4 we split up and went our saperete ways. While I enjoyed wroking with Luca, Alex, Fabio, and Alessandro, not all good things last and we thought it was abot tiem we went back 2 being System of a Down and Rhapsody of Fire." "Okay. Speaking of Alex and Alessandro, ware r vey? And ware's Daron?" "Well Alex and Alessandro r at teh trailer cooking brakefast 4 Matt, and Durian's-" "I'M BACC BIACHES!!!!" ejaculated Darin ass he kicked oepn teh door with his guiatr wrapped arond his torso and it shined and glistend from the sunlight coming out of the window. Surge commented "Wow Daron, ur guitar luks a bit cleener then usual." "Yeah, i jsut got doen cleening it after last night when i had secks with it. I thjnk i've bin doing it sins a couple weaks ago." "So doeas dat explain teh weird suonds we've bin heering from ur room recently?" questined Fabio and Daron replied "Yeh." "Oh okay." Shavo then admitted "Dis kinduh reminds me oof a log tiem ago wen me adn Serj played with eachother's pogo sticks. Nabriho, wanna see?" "I no ur eegir 2 sho us butt, i dont think it's right 2 do it in a hopsita-" butt b4 i cold finish, Surge and Shavo reeched in2 thier pockets and pulled out thier pogo sticks, Serj's wus red while Shvo's wus blu. "Wat else did u think we were taking about?" "Oh *chuckle* nothing..." i chuckled with a tint of nervousness.

Then suddenly, Alex and Alessandro pushed teh door oepn and the former wus holdinh a tray dat had on it a hot espresso and a Rapsberry Crosata. Daron waved silently 2 dem and Surje assed "Wat tokk u huys so logn?" "Well while we were w8ting 4 teh Crosata to finihs cooking a clown crahsed thru teh windoe nad a nun bursted thru teh dor and teh 2 got in2 a arguemnt abot an affair teh cloen wus having with a exotic dancer. After teh crosata wus reddy, Alex had 2 shuv teh nun out of teh wae but while we wer steeping off teh trailer stares teh nun ran out adn got in her red ferrari adn attempted 2 kill us. We barley maed it heer aliev." Alessandro explained as he pulled up teh red certain on 1 of teh wondows, revealing a red ferrari which had crashed in2 a wall adn a clown wus standing neer teh wrekage panicking. "oh okay." John stated ass he continued reeding his GameExplain magazene. Tom then askd him "John, hau cum ur not suprised bi aney of teh inzane shit dees guys mentiioned." "Well compared 2 many of teh things i witnessed while i was in High School, dose things r quite taem. 1 tiem, i was taking a science test and there wus dis boy sitting next 2 me. Everything seemed normal at firt but then, his water broke and teh teecher had 2 halt testing ass he called teh school nurse and for 5 hours, every1 in teh class had 2 wach as this kid gave birf. After it was over, teh nurse took him and teh newborn 2 teh principal office and then testing continued as if nothing ever happend. And dat's 1 of teh few things dat happend at high school dat i'm comfortable with mentioning." "Hau exacly can a man give birf?" "Well teh boy used to be a girl butt in sophomore year, he underwent Gender Reassignment Surgery." "Who wus teh father of teh child." "IDK, tho sum people at teh skool fought it could've bin teh skool delinquent who wus rumord 2 hav killed teh past skool principel with a rubber duck." "Ok."

"Uhh...oh, hey guys." groaned Matt ass he rubbed his eys. Edd turned 2 him and sed "Matt, ur awaek!" and then ran up 2 him. Matt placed his fingers below Edd's faec, pulling his face closer 2 his oen, and they maed out. They have bin doing dis alot resently, so thsi wus nothing out of teh ordinarie, but then suddenly, Matt placed his letf hand pn Edd's bacc and it slidded dowm 2 his ass. At dat moment, Edd pulled away and stated "Ok Matt, i fink we shuold sotp der nau. The car shuold b niec adn warm nau." befour hopping off. Ass Edd waked towrds teh door, i turnd 2 Matt adn saw a dissapointed luk on hjs faec as he got off teh bed. Suddenly, Doctor Names walked in "I see ur awak Mr Hargreaves. Luks liek ur fit 2 go hoem. Butt bee4 u leev, i wood liek 2 giv u dis." and hadned Matt a yello stiky noet. "Wat's dat?" i inquisitioned. "It appears 2 be a phone number...Hey Docotr Naems!!" Matt cried out. "Oh, wat is it Matt?" Names assd "Wat is dis, adn ware did u get it?" "Well earlier dis morning, a gigner who lukd a lot liek teh donor from a coupl moths ago handed me dis adn told me 2 giv it 2 u. i gotta go nau, aothr patient's w8ting 4 me." and then Names went out teh door. Luca then got up adn sed "Well, me adn teh boys hav 2 go nau. It was niec knwing ya." as he went up adn opended teh door adn both System of a Down and Rhapsody of Fire walked out of teh room. "Well, i guess we better go 2. C'mon." spoek Edd as he walked up 2 teh door adn opended it adn i waked behind him wile Tom and Matt waked behind me ass we got in teh elevator and Edd pressed teh very bottom button adn it started going down. After teh ekevator stoped at teh very bottom floor, we waked out and in2 teh porking lot ware i saw a 2-story trailer driving off and teh place ware teh nun crashed her car, witch wus nau under investagation bi teh poliec. I turmed around and stepped in2 teh left passenger's seat while Matt got in teh seet next 2 mien and teh car drove off. 

MATT'S POV

After a bit oof driving, teh car finally maed it bacc home and Edd parked teh car in teh garage. i unbuckled adn steppd ot of teh car as Nabriho was unbuckling and Tom went up 2 teh entrace 2 teh haus and pushd teh door oepn holding it in place. i reeched in2 my hoody pocket adn pulled out teh sticky note from erlier and looked at it before Edd's voice called out "C'mon Matt." and i snapped back 2 realitie and ran inside teh building. Behind me, Edd closed teh door adn stated "Matt, heer's teh Raspberri Crosata Alex and Alessandro maed 4 u." "Um, thanks." "Y dont u sit at teh coch adn eat it." I nodded 2 him and then walked over 2 teh couch and Nabriho wus sitting 2 teh left of me playing Corpse Party on her 3DS. Edd then sat on teh coch adn turnd on teh TV 2 uh nu's report featuring a nun, a clown, and a ferrari. Weil i wus waching Edd interupped "So Matt, y dont u try adding dat number 2 ur contacts." "Ok" he then handed me my Eyephone 665 adn i turnd it on and went 2 my contacts adn added teh phone number. After i did dat, i opended up Messanger and saw teh nu contact, which jsut had teh phone number butt no picture was attached. i tapped teh image opened up teh keybored adn tecksted "Hi" b4 i lightly pressed teh power button and continued waching teh news. Only a few seconds l8ter i got a reply "Hey" and "How r u?" i texted bacc "Fine. Jsut got bacc from the hospital." "Dat's good 2 heer."

teh person then started texting and after a minuted teh person sent "Hey, can u com ovr 2 my house soon pls." "Y?" "I want 2 talk 2 u. I live somewhere on the outskirts of London at ***********" "Y do u want 2 talk 2 me?" "U'll no when u get there." "Hey Matt, wat did he or she sae?" interupted Edd as he turnd 2 me. I rpelied "Dis person wants me 2 cum over 2 thier haus." "Wat? But teh person just started texting u." "I know. Shold we cum ovur?" "Hau far is thier palce?" "Just on the outskrits of Lundun." "...Well i guess we can cum ovur. it's quite erly, So i guess it won't hurt 2 venture out of town 4 a bit. C'mon Tom, we're going out." "Uhhh, again? Can't we jsut stay hear adn watch sum Rick and Morty?" groaned Tom "Tom, we're only going 2 teh outskirts of London, it won't be very far." "Uhh, fine. Just make whatever u guys r abot 2 do quick, the Rick and Morty marathon will start soon." and then he got up and opened the garage door as Edd delcared 2 Nabriho "Nabriho, get in the car." "Ok." and she cloesd her 3DS and put it in her pocket and walked behind Tom as he ventured down in2 teh garage. While i was getting up Edd assed "Matt?" "Wat is it?" "Um well...y did u toch my ass while we were maeking out ealier?" "I dunno, I've just bin feeling wierd recently." "Well, try 2 hold dose kinds of thoughts in, ok?" "okay..." "Nau c'mon." he then grabbed my hand adn we walked 2 teh garage and whn i got in, Edd started teh carr and slowly drove teh car out teh of teh driveway.

Butt sudenly, teh car stopped and Edd rolled down teh window, i looked over 2 Edd's window and saw standing otside was...Luca Turilli. he spoke "Um hey, b4 u dirve off, u won't mind giving dis 2 Matt will u? We kinduh forgot 2 give it 2 him." "Shure, i'll give it 2 him." Edd then turnd 2 me and tossed a CD of System of Rhapsody on my lap before Luca aded "So, ware r u guys going?" "We're going out of town 2 see som1." "Ok, well me adn teh boys just got done separating our trialer from System of a Down and we're gonna go perform near Notre Dame in Paris soon. I hope u enjoy what u guys could call ur Pre-order of our album. Addio." he then waved goodbye and ran off. "Hey Edd, y dont we lisen 2 it on teh wae dare?" "Ok." and i tossed him teh CD and he catached it with his right hand butt as he wus abot 2 inset teh CD, i herd a familar femenine voice from outside the window cry out "OMG HAI NABRIHO!!!" i looked out Nabriho's window and saw Noblu waving 2 Nabriho on the other side of teh fence and standing beside her was a girl who looked a lot liek Mark. Nabriho rolled down her window and replied "Hi Noblu. Hey, who's ur nu frneid?" "Oh her, dis slut heer's Mary-" "NO, I'M MARK!! SUM UGLY WITCH CURSED ME WTH DIS AWFUL FEMENINE BODY!!!" "Whiny tranny bitch will u shut teh fuck up, i'm trying 2 talk 2 my best friend. And will u quit whining about being 'Mark' and just enjoy teh bodie god gave u. I meen srsly liek what's wrong..." "Uhh okay, well bi Noblu." concluded Nabriho as she waved goodbye 2 teh 2 and Edd inserted teh CD and as it wus starting he started teh car and it drove off. 

NABRIHO'S POV

Aftur a littel while of jamming out 2 System of Rhapsody's album while playing Corpse Party on my 3DS, the car finlly sotpped and Edd turnd 2 me adn spoke "Where hear Nabriho." and then i walked up 2 a candel adn saved teh game b4 shutting my 3DS off and unbuckling. After i unbuckeled i stepped out of teh car and turnd 2 a 1 sotry haus wth a blacc ruf and wite walls. I walked ovur 2 another sied adn saw a garage larger than teh haus itselph. "Nabriho, ware r u- holy shit dat's a huge garage. Wat du u fink cold bee insdie dat thing?" "I dunno." and then i an Edd walked ovur 2 Tom who wus satnding bi teh door. He moved out of teh wae ass Matt walked up 2 teh front door adn pressed teh bell which maed a *Ding-Dong* suond when Matt pressed it. After only a coiple of seconds, i hed teh suond of a doorknob shakeing adn then teh dor wus opened by a chubby man. The man had short fure orange hare adn pail skin adn a square vhin who wore a dark blu hoody, navy blu genes, and balck and wite checkered shu's. all 4 of us let out a *GASP* adn Matt ejaculated "Matt!?!?!?!?!?!!?" "I'm not Matt anymoer. It's Mattheos nau, butt u can call me Theos." "W-W-Wu-" "Come inside, i'll explain on teh coutch." then he opended teh dor further, reaveling a large living room with a red sofa in teh middel with a TV playing Rick adn Motry. While I was walking in, Matt stutterd "U've c-c-c-c-changed so mutch." "Yeh. Well, my roomate's buisy in teh kichen, butt he'll b bacc with teh fud soon." and every1 sat down on teh coutch, witch wus surprisingly long.

Matt adn Theos then turnd 2 faec eatchother adn Theos began "Soooo, wat hav u bin doing whiel i wus gone?" "Well it's a long sotry butt 2 summarise, I contracted depresion, I became sick and needed a blud trnasfusion, and after sum1 finally donated, i just spent the next couple of months sitting dare in teh hopsital." "Got pretty boring in there, didnt it?" "No, occasionaly my roommates wood cum ovur adn visit." and then Theos lifted up teh tabel counter and grabbed a stick of gum, removing the rapper adn sticking teh sitck og mint gome in his moth. Then Matt continued "So...wat hav u-" "Theos, teh foof is reddy!" interupted a faimilar vois. I turnd 2 teh kichen adn saw comming out of teh kichn wus Deotilo Magdio. i stared at him in shock ass he turnd 2 me adn eviscerated "Nabriho!?!?" "Deotilo?!?!" and i got up ad ran towards him as he placed teh food down on teh floor and we embraecd in a tight hug. I then let go and walkd back 2 teh couch as Deotilo picked teh food back up adn layed it on teh tabel. On teh plate wer servings of Bollo, a Tostada, and Spainish cofee. Deotilo then took a seet next 2 mee and grabbed 2 Bollos, handing 1 of dem 2 mii. As i took a bite in2 teh Bollo, Matt re-stated "So...wat hav u bin doin recently, adn well...hau did u end up here?" "It's best if I start from the very beginning..."

THEOS' POV

A couple months after I was kicked out of teh haus, i satred living as a tramp on teh streets of London. All was uneventful until the day after yesterday, while i was sitting alone on teh streets, a flyer suddenky flu in2 my face, knocking me out for a couple seconds. After i woke up, i looked at teh paper and unfortuanatly due to sum mud dat gt on it, the only words i could maek out wer "IN NEED OF BLUD:". I was abot 2 throw teh paper in teh fire when sudnly, i herd a voice call out "MATT, I AM JEHOVAH!! UR FREND MATT IS IN NEED OF A SAVOIUR!! GO 2 TEH BLUD BANK NAU!!!" and then i jolted up from teh campfire i maed erlier and ran 2 teh blud bank adn don8ted my blud. After teh procedure was done, a doctor handed me $500 and i took teh money adn ran off bac in2 teh streets. My plan was 2 buy a red apartment building dat i saw in a nu's paper earlier dat dae, butt wehn i got dare, teh rum had alredy bin sold and teh other hauses i rd abot in teh newpaper wur 2 eckspensive 4 $500. all i did after dat was sit on the streets, begging 4 food adn shelter and after a couple days, i started resorting to prostitution, tho at most i would only end up staying sumware 4 a day b4 teh owner wood kick me out, adn i wood be bac on teh streets, and the cycle wood repet. 1 day however, all dat wood change.

At first it seemed leik a typical morning, i woke up, threw up at teh neerst garbag can, and sat down on teh siedwalk holding up my sign dat red "Will fuk 4 food and sheltur<3" with a faek msile on my faec. That is, until a man with blac hare wareing a white hoody with blu genes adn lite broen shu's turnd over 2 me adn stated "Hey." while he waved his left hands and i didded teh saem thang. Teh man then assed "Wana cum 2 mah haus, Conocido?" i agrred adn he took mii 2 hjs haus adn we had a convosaton. I lernd dat his naem wus Deotilo adn dat he was Nabriho's former private jet pilot b4 she muvd 2 Durdam laen. After dat, he fuond a hoem on teh ouskirts adn settled in, getting a nu job as a pilot 4 Pam Ann Airlines and started a free private jet program 4 teh hoemless. At first, i eckspected him 2 kcik mi out aftur a cupel huors, butt he didnt adn when i questoined him abot it, he sed dat i was free 2 saty at his haus ass hs rumm8 adn he maed a rum4 meh. Shortly after i muvd in, he set me up 4 a job ass a cahsier 4 That's ASDF Price adn teh interview went surpeisingly good adn i got teh job. After a fe wweeks, Deotilo told mii dat i had bin throwing up a lot recently adn dat i wus putting on a lot of w8 recenty adn dat he had scheduled a doctor's appointment 4 me at a hopsital in Nor way, sins London hopsital wus buisy dat day. And then we wented on a road tirp 2 teh place and after a while dare, teh doctar told mee teh news. Matt...I'm... 

NABRIHO'S POV

"I'm pregnant." me Edd and Matt both let out a loud *GASP* and Tom ejaculated "HOLY RASCIST STEREOTYPES IN A 1950'S COOKBOOK!!!" and Matt conjoured "H-H-HAU IZ DIS POSSIBAL!?!!" "Well, as it turns out, i dont just hav ur DNa liek i wonce fought. Befroe u guys sat down adn wached dat movie from dat dae, other poeple also sat in dose seets pryor 2 dat moive's release. Sum of dose people were female, adn smol bits of thier DNA wer used in mine adn other clones's creations without teh evil dictector's knowledge. Because of this, i hav a vagoo in my ass." and then Matt sobbed 4 a little bit b4 enbracing Theos in a hug and exacerabating "Dis *sniff* dis is teh happyest dae of my lif!! When is my baby du??" "Matt, it's not just A baby, i'm expecting twins, adn 1 of dem is not urs." "W8 w-who's teh fafer of dis othur chield?" "Well, bac whehn i wus hoemliss, dis man offered 2 let me cum 2 his haus so we cold commit sex. But after we did dat, he kicked me out b4 i cold taek a bite out of his klippfisk. And aftr dat, my nausea got wrose." "Wat did he luk liek." "Wel...he wor a red hoody and had dees points on his hed liek devil hor-" "TOOOOOORD!!!!" Tom interupted "DAT BESTERD!!! I HOEP 2 GOD HIS KID IS NOT A SUN!!!" "CALM DOWN TOM!!" Edd ejaculated as he tryed 2 restrain him. "I'm relly sorry abot dat, Theos. He just gets a bit mad whenever "Tord" is metioned. I hoep ur other child turns out well regardless of gender."

And then sudnly, a idea popped in2 my hed adn i ejeculated "HEY, SINS U GUIS R BACC TOGETHAR, Y DONT WE MAEK MATTON MATT ACTION 3!!!!" "uuhh, what's Matt on Matt Action?" questioned Edd. Tom lashed out a reply with "SUM PORNO SHIT MATT ADN THEOS MAED B4 I KICKED TEH LADDER OT!" "Fine, u dont hav 2 bee so rud abot it." I sat 4 a moment in silence b4 Edd broke it with "Well?" "Well wut?" "Arent u guys gonna go maek it." "W8, u hav nothing against it?" "No. I mean ur free 2 do it if u want 2." "Well, thanks Edd i'm gunna go 2 teh stoar nau." and then i grabbed my purse and ran out of teh haus 2 teh neerest Sexy Stuf, where i bought sum sex outfits and sum nu secks toys, sins i left teh 1s i used in Matt on Matt action 2 at hoem. After i bought ivorything, i ran str8 bacc hoem an opended teh door 2 find Tom giving me a stern glair. Maybe i shuoldnt hav mentioned making Matt on Matt 3 wen Ton adn Edd were having a hjeated arguement. Tom stated "Listen, dis tiem and dis 1 tiem only, i'm gonna let u hav sum fun tiem with sum1 other then me. My only reel warning 2 u is, be shure 2 cleen up teh inside of ur vagina ewhn ur done, ok?" I nodded b4 i grabbed a sheet of paper and then askd Tom "ware's eveyone else?" "Thier outside staring at butterflys. They shuold be bacc soon, so be shure 2 finish up dat script." and then he tosed me a pen adn i layed teh paper on a table adn started writing. 

MATT'S POV

Aftur a little bit of walking, me Theos adn Deotilo maed it 2 teh neerbi butterfly hill dat teh ladder had tolded me abot. We walked up 2 teh top of teh hil adn Deotilo layed doen a blankette adn sum of teh leftove food from earleer. I then plopped down next 2 Theos, who sat in teh middel with Deotilo on teh other sied. I then looked around adn saw nothin butt a neerbi tree and i questioned 2 Deotilo "Ware r teh booterflies?" "They shuold be cumming ot aney second nau." and ass soon as he fiished his senetence, hundreds upon thousands of Ringlet Butterflies bursted out of teh tree. Thy swarmed and dansd ovaryware in teh sunset, hopping on flour upon flour, drinking up all teh liquids dat wur within. "Aint nautre beutifull?" Theos let out i ansered "Yeah. Hey look 1 of dem jsut layed a eGG[R.A.N: That typo was purposely made in loving memory of hatch eGG, a beautiful fanfiction that left me speechless when i finished reading. R.I.P]" as i pointed 2 a neerby Timothy-Grass, on witch a butterfie layed a eGG. Theos then spoke "Ahh, the miracle of birth." "Yea, adn soun, u'lll ecksperience dat." i ancered ass i plaed both mah hans on his stomach and rubed it b4 suudnly, Theos assed "Matt? do u...liek meh dis wae?" "Yes" i relpied ass i ogt up 2 his face adn i wus abot 2 maek ot with him butt then he interuppted "I'm srry Matt, butt lets saev it 4 teh moive." "Y, i fought u luvd meh." "I do, butt not teh saem wae." "Wat do u meen!?" i ejaculated "R u telling me u dont luv meh aneymoar!?!" "No no no, that's not wut i'm trying 2 say!!! I'm saying 2 say dat, i sitll luv u butt...i have fellings 4...Deotilo." i let out a loud *GASP* in repliance and Theos corncernated "Listen. I still luv u butt, I'm moar in2 Deotilo nau. I'm sorry..." as he layed his hed down. "Well tiem 2 go hoem." Deotilo sed "Theos, r u alrieght?" "I-i'm fine. Just had a talk iwht Matt." "ok." and then we walked bac 2 teh haus. 

NABRIHO'S POV

Aft5r i finished writing teh last lien, i cheered "ITS FINISHRD!!!" "Good-" Tom wus interbupted bi teh suond of teh door opendening. I turnd arond and Deotilo Theos adn Matt were walking in, however somthing abot Matt seamed...off. He had a slight frown on his faec adn he wus luking dwon at teh groudn not looking or talkign 2 aney1 ass he sat down next 2 mi. I turnd 2 him and assed corncerningly "Wat's wrong Matt?" "nothing..*sigh*." i chose not 2 conitue teh convastion becuase i wanted 2 giv him sum privasee. I got up adn walked ovur 2 teh baffroom, holding my outfit which was in a Sexy Stuf bag as i walked in. I tooked of all of my cloths adn washed off my makeup 4 placing teh bag on teh toilet lid. I reached in2 teh bag adn put on a goffik black straples dress similar 2 teh 1 i wore a coupl moths ago butt dis 1 wus shorter and didnt hav a slit. After i put dat on, i pulled out a enoby blacc garterbelt, slipping it on with minimal effort b4 i put on a pear of glistening blacc high heals with spikes on teh front. i pulled out sum hare die adn died my hair enoby blac with neon pruple streaks liek wat i did with my hare moths ago butt teh sotre didnt hav any ash grey hare die so insted teh tips r neon wine red. after dat, i grabbed sum hare jel adn maed my pionts droop downwards adn fashioned my hare teh saem way i did months ago. I then pulled out sum goffik maekup and pit on neon blackberri lipstick with ash grey eyesha-d'oh adn neon navy blu eyelinur. Adn finally 4 teh finishing toches, i put on a enoiby blacc tiara with ebony rose thorns entangeled in between the tiara's crevices with goffik dark purple roses on ends of the tiara.

After i finished puttign my outfit on, i stepped out of teh baffrom adn delcared "I'm fiished. Hau do i look?" "Indubitably sexy adn beutiful, just like several months ago." "Deotilo." i cried out adn then Deotilo got up from teh coch and assed "Wat is ur request Madamn Nabriho'ulbon?" "Ur goona bee in teh moive, heer r ur cloths. Also, u dont hav 2 talk so formal arond me anymoar." i estated as i held up a separate bag and he grabbed it adn walked in2 teh baffroom and i obsevred thru sum space in teh door. He took of all f his cloths(exept his bozers) exposing his sexy well built hispanic bodie ans he layed his hoody and other things on teh sink counter. He then reacehd in2 teh bag and put on a enoby blac chest harness with bronze buckels adn put on enoby latex patns dat fit nicly on his ass adn his junk, and then put on eboyn blacc combat boots riddled with spieks. He puled out sum hare eye adn aded blood red red streaks similar 2 Vampire Potter's hare from My Immortal butt unliek his hare, Deotilo's had neon goffik dark mauve tips. He then rechd in2 teh bag and pulled out goffik maek up adn put on enoby eyeliner with neon dark purple lips adn naevy blu eyeshadow. And 4 teh finishing touch, he put arounf his nec a blud red pentagram necklace with teh bottom part eboy bacc and crusted and the necklace admitted a crimson aura liek a neon sign. I muvd otu of teh wae ass he setpped ot of teh baffrom and he turnd 2 mii adn aasked "Hau do i luk, Señora?" "Nice try, Deotilo." i chukled "C'mon Matt and Theos, we're reddy!!" i called out 2 teh 2 who were laying on teh couch adn they got up and i askd Deotilo "Ware shuold we film teh moive?" "In my rom." "OK. Bye Edd, where gonna go maek teh moive!" "Ok, just be shore 2 be bacc in tiem 4 dinner, ok?" "Ok" and then i walked in2 Deotilo's room and set up teh cameras adn when i finished i declared "LIGHTS...CAMAERA...MATT ON MATT ACTION!!!!!" 

THIRD PERSON POV

It has bin montjs sins teh previous movie, adn nau Matt and his luvr Matt wer expecting theur nu chilf. They disided 2 hold a baby shoqer butt while drving ther, the car accidently maed a rong turn, hitting a fens adn causing teh car 2 ejacultate teh 2 out adn 2 a forest below. Comepletly stranded adn with no knowledge on ware they wur, they wer sitll going 2 escape adn maek it 2 thier baby shower on tiem at all costs. After what felted liek several huors of walking trhu teh forest, they caem across a familiar haus with enoby walls adn goffic windows; teh sign taht stood beside teh haus red "Teh Evul Sorceress of Evul's 'Evul Vacation Haus of Evul'". Desperate 4 food, they barged inside adn ran towards teh firdge, taking out everything insdie and devouring it all at a unthafomable speed. *BANG* suddenly, thier hasty lunch wus interuppted bi teh suond of a door opendening. They turnd around adn thier jaws dropped at teh sight of TESE, who wus gving teh 2 a cold glair as she held a leash dat wus attached 2 her secks slav. "VAT TEH FUK R U FUKING FUCKERZ DUING IN MAH FUKING HAUS!?!!!?" teh 2 Maatts then got down on thier knees adn begged 4 mercy "We're sorry we're sorry, oh pls understand aur sistuation." they then told her everything about thier trip 2 th bby shower amd hau they ended up in dees woods. TESE then lusted in response 2 thier explaination with "I guess u guys got a bit hungary in dose woods, eh? Well then, y don't we maek a deel?" teh 2 Matts then got up adn stared at her as she continued "If u 2 hav secks with me adn my nu slav ovur heer *Shakes the leash*, not only will i frogive u guys 4 digging in2 my fridge without my premission, ubt I'll teleport u guiz 2 teh baby shower free of charge." dis amazng deal suonded 2 gud an oppurtunity 2 waist, so teh 2 Matts nodded adn TESE exclamated "Gud, nau fllow mii." and then se led dem 2 teh secks dungeon.

As soon as she opended teh door, she walked in alongside her skave adn grabbed her 9-tailed whip adn demanded "TAEK OFF UR CLOTHS!!" and then teh 2 imediantly got straight 2 taking off thier cloths, exposing Matt's luver's baby bump. TESE then aimed her whip at her secks slave adn demanded "Slav, go taek dees chastity belts adn put dem on teh 2." and he innediantly ran 2 teh 2 adn snapped on thier chastity belts. "Nau's tiem 4 teh fun 2 begin;)" she soothed "NAU GET DOWN ADN SUCC ON SUM COC!!" she ejacualted ass she whipped teh 2 Matts, forcing teh 2 get down on thier nee's ass teh slav pulled down his latex pants, exposing his rock hard latino penis. He then grabbed teh pregnant Matt's hed adn pulled him in2 his penis, making him taek in his pre-cum whiel he entangled his penis. "Don't worrey, i'm not leeving u aloen." soothed TESE before spaniking him in teh bacc with her whip, causing him 2 let out a lustful moan of pain. She then grabbed him of teh floor filpped him ovur and layed him spine down on teh floor after which she removed her black goffik dress in only a split second, exposing her gigantic soft bewbs. She then crawled up 2 teh corndog adn removed teh chastity belt be4 she thrusted her boobs in2 his dicc, slidding it bacc adn fourth liek a slide whistle ass he mouned in lust. Teh tiem between teh thrusts got shorter adn shotrer, going faster adn faster an in almost no tiem at all, his penis wus half his size adn cold cum any second nau. She put the chastity belt bac on Matt and he moaned "L-L-Lett me cum." "Ask nicly." "P-Please TESE let me cu-" "CALL ME MISTESS, AND REALLY BRG 4 IT LIEK UR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!" "MISTRESS, PLEASE LET ME-" She then removed teh belt ass he screamed out "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" and then he cummed on2 his own faec; TESE walked up 2 his faec and lustfully lickd all of his vanilla frosting off.

"Nau we're not doen yet, i think it's abot tiem 4 teh ~Mane Event~. she lusted before crieing out "Slave, get ovur heer nau!!!" on teh other sied, teh slave had just cummed a mouthfull of his mexican white cheez sauce in2 teh gregnant Matt's throat adn nau he wus gulping al of it down leik he wus a toilet adn teh cum wus sum guy's piss, only it tasted good. After he had finished swallowing al of dat thick gooey sour cream, he got up and him adn teh slave walked up 2 TESE and she jeered "NAU GET DOWN ON TEH FLOOR U HUNGARY SONS OF BICHES!!" as she grbed a paddel and proceded 2 psank both teh slav adn Matt's lover, causing him 2 bend down as they moand at teh froce of each hard spanking and started begging 4 moar. She continued spaking thier asses untill they wer redder then Rudolph's shiny red nose and stated "I think u guiys r warmed up nau. Oh, i jsut forgot sum essential things." she then grabbed a rainbow cock ring and put it on her slav's El Charito taco overstuffed with white cheese sos. She them put leashes on th 2 Matts, one's wus red adn teh 1 with preggur's wus neon dark purple with enoby thorns. She then reeched in2 a box and pulled out every single sex toy inside while soothing "Y'know, i think i went a littel bit 2 soft on u guiz last tiem. It's about tiem i fix dat."

As soon ass she finish3d unloading all teh secks toys, she grabbed a bright red gag ball adn tyed a pastic light green dildo behind it and then tying teh ball around teh prenat Matt's motuh before grabbing sum duct taep and taping up teh gag ball. She then walked up 2 Matt and tyed sum anal beeds around a anel plug buh4 he insetred it in2 his ass. "NAU GET DOWN ADN GET DIRTY!!" she ejaculated ass she grabbed her whip adn began spanking Matt's bac, forcing him and on his knees beised teh slav adn his luver. She then got down on her kness adn ejaculated "Slave, y don't u taek dat cock of ur's adn dig around dat fat basterd's ass with it!!" and then Matt spred out his legs adn withou hestitation, the slave puled his dicc bacc a bit be4 thrusting his chili peppa right in, cauding Matt 2 let out a lustufl mon as his dicc touched his man-cervix. But b4 he could let out another moan, TESE got on top of him adn stuck her vagia in his faec. he then stuck his tongue inside of her mango adn thursted inside at teh speed of a gaspump whiel she moaned in lust as his tongue scooped up ovary drop of her cum. "Hey Matt, get ovur heer and...ah fuck...shuv ur thorbbing maypole up my ass...aaaaaa..." TESE lusted out then Matt(teh 1 dat wasnt pregnant and getting fucked up teh ass) got behind her adn slowly shuvd his hot glu gun in2 her ass butt wus quickly interupted by her hashing out "U PUSSY!!! STOP BEING A FUCKING COWARD ADN THUST UR SILVAR SURFER ACTION FUGIRE IN2 MY ORGANS LIEK THIER'S NO TOMMOROW!!!" and with dat, Matt thrustd his meaty coc all teh wae in, penetrating right thru her small intestine. 4 several minutes, every1 just kept fucking and fucking liek savage pitbulls playfighting in a colloseum with no onlookers, thier moans wer growinf louder adn louder with each thrust.

Every1 wus having teh fun oof thier lifes when sudenly, a clear liquid caem out of teh pregnant Matt's ass. He then placed his arms on TESE and she lashed out "HEY!! I DIDNT TLL U 2 MUV ME OUT OF TEH WAY!!" "But Nabriho... this is serios..." Nabriho then hoppd off and he spoke "My...my water broke." teh 3 of dem let out a loud *GASP!!!* at wat he sed adn Nabriho ejaculated "Shit! We need 2 sotp teh moive adn get him 2 teh hopsita-" "no..." "Wut?" "...Let's conintue..." "BUT THEOS, UR IN LABER!!!" "i no but...we're continueing, no exeptions." Matt then questioned "W8, u meen we're gonna deliver teh bebehs whiel where having secks!?!!?!?" "yes...Nabriho, put ur faec bac on mah ass ad lets continew..." and TESE then placed her vagina bacc in his faec adn Deotilo then took his dicc out and pushed his 2 hans on his stomach 2 push teh bebehs out. Whiel dis wus happening, Matt thought "So..do i just keep thrusting my dic up Nabriho's ass as if nothing esle is happendening, with no involvement in teh birthing? Y am i even doing dis if i'm doing anything with Theos? Does he even watn me anymore...?" he then saitred at teh ground as he slowly thrsted his meat in2 TESE's ass. TESE noticed dis chagne and ejaculted "C'MON U MAN-WHORE, WAT'S TEH HOLDUP!?!" "i..i dont feel liek doing dis Nabriho...not when Theos doesnt want me..." "Matt, wat r talking abot-" butt be4 she cold say anything else, Matt took his plunger out of her ass and walked over 2 ware his cloths wer adn began putting dem on.

Teh pregnant Matt then placed his hands bacc on TESE's ass adn she muvd out of teh wae adn Theos cryed out "MATT, WAIT!!!111!!" just ass Matt placed his hand on teh door. He turnd arond adn assed "Wat is it?" "i..uuuuhh...i need u..." "need me 4 wat? i thought u didnt want me anymore. Don't u caer moar abot Deotilo anyways. I maen he and Nabriho r delivaring ur kids, so hau teh hell am i supposed 2 help..?" "Matt...if dat wus tru then...i wouldnt hav invited u hear...i need u...not just 4 my sake...but 4 our child. Promise me Matt...promise u'll stay." and with dat, Matt turnd bacc around re-revmoed his cloths, tossing dem 2 teh ground be4 wakign bacc over 2 Theos adn they embracd in a hug. TESE wus abot 2 place her vangina bacc in his faec before Matt(AKA Theos) softly spoke "no Nabriho..." adn Theos pulled Matt's faec up 2 his adn they maed out whiel Theos shuvd his middle finger up TESE's vagina. Theos temporarly stopped maeking out adn told Nabriho "Beat me harf with dat sex whip of urs, misstress..." "Butt, i dont wanna hurt teh bebehs." "I know u won't...nau jsut do it." TESE obligded adn grabbed her whip and flung it at teh 2 Matts while they maed out and teh pregnant 1 started pushing teh bebeh out of his ass. After several minutes, teh 1st bebeh wus out nau; It had a square chin and ginger hare so Deotilo nu dis wus ovbiously Matt's child.

"It's a boi!!!" cheered Deotilo ass he dangled teh bebeh by it's arms adn Matt grabbed hus son adn hugged him in his arms as he soobed teers of joy "Oh Theos *sobs*...thank u...*sob*..." "Don't thank me...thank urself 4 choosing 2 saty with me. It isn't even over yet." "Don't worry, it'll be alright, jsut ass long ass i'm hear wth u.." and Matt hugged Theos with his left arm whiel he held his sun in his other arm adn they continued maeking out whiel TESE spanked Matt's bacc with her paddel hwiel teh other Matt continued pushing. Finally, after several painfill minutes, teh other kid wus out adn Deotilo held teh kid and observed. It was a small little girl with lite borwn hare dat had smol points liek devil horns. He then gave teh child 2 Theos who held her in his left arm ass he cntineud fingering TESE while him and Matt continued maeking out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she then cummed out her penis colada and stuck her 2 figners in and licked all of it off be4 Deotilo walked offscreen and she sed "Ok, u guis can leav nau." and she waved her hands in teh aer adn teh 2 teleported 2 teh baby showa and they lived happily ever after. Deotilo then turnd off teh camaeras and Matt and Theos got up and walked out of teh room whiel they held thier chilfren and Deotilo adn Nabriho followed. Ass soon as they stepped in2 Theos's room and he layed ta bebehs in thier crib, Tom thn baeged in2 teh room adn ran up 2 teh crib, observing teh newborn girl before letting out a sigh of relief and saying "*Sigh of relief* thank god it wasnt a boy." "Oh, it luks leik u guys r doen." spoke Edd ass he walked in adn stared at teh bebehs resting in thier crib. Edd then assed "So, wat r u guiys gona naem dem?" Matt paused 4 a second be4 declairing "I'll naem my son Matthew Rumi Hargreaves Jr." "Ware did 'Rumi' cum from?" "It's teh naem of Serj Tankian's sun." "Oh okay. And teh other 1?" Theos declared "Dorothea Frida Larsson." "Ok, well u guys get sum rest nau." "Ok, u 3 can go sleep on teh coch." "Ok. C'mon Nabriho." and then Nabriho Edd anf Tom walked in2 teh living room adn slept on teh couch 4 teh rest of teh nite. 

NABRIHO'S POV

I woke up siting on teh couch and grabbed my phone witch wus on charfe teh entier night adn looked at teh clock. "9:00AM" it sed adn placd my han on Edd's shouldr and shok him befour he opended his eys weekly adn goraned "uhh, wat is it Nabriho?" "Nothing. It's just 9:00AM, ok..." he then slowly closed his eyes buh4 he jilted back up and ejaculated "HOILY SHIT IM L8 4 WROK!!!" just ass he did dat, i looked up behind teh cuoch adn saw Theos and Deotilo walking over whiel teh foirmer held his kids in both his arms. Theos walked up 2 Matt and shook his shouldr an he woek up and Theos turnd 2 Edd and greeted "Hey Edd, Deotilo's in teh kichen cooking sum vegetable soup in teh kcihen, do u-" "Um, ass much ass we'd liek 2, i gotta go 2 wrok immedianlty." "Well, i hoep u guys enjoyed ur saty her." "Dont worry, we did. Nabriho, get ur things adn get in teh car." i nodde adn then unplagged teh chrager 2 my phone an ran 2 teh baffroom adn put my cloths on before grabbing my 3DS and running out 2 find Matt standing faec 2 faec with Theos and Matt sed "I hav 2 go suun butt rembener, I'll allays be hear whenever u need me. Once a wekk vicit fine?" "Yea." and then Matt hugged Theos, Matt Jr, nad Dorothea before Edd cried out outside "TEH CAR'S REDDY!!" and Matt waved by as Tom opended his eye ajd i grabbed his hand and i ran outside 2 ware teh car wus as Matt folowd and we got in teh car and Edd drove off. After a little whiel, we finally maed it hoem and me Matt and Tom stepped out and Edd waved goodbye be4 we drove off 2 work. And i then i walked inside teh haus and sat oin teh coch in between Tom and Matt adn I turnd teh TV on 2 Invader Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG I HOEP U ENJOYED DIS CHAPTAR OF MY BEUTIFUL FAFICTON AND PLS SHAER IT WTH AL UR FRENDS(JSUT DONUT DO IT IF THIER BELOW 18). TEH NETX 3 CHATPERS R GONNA BE VERY SPECIAL SO PLS TUNE IN 4 CHAPTARS 7 8 AND 9. ANYWAES LUV U ALL ADN BI;3
> 
> Real Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the sixth installment in my fanfiction series and I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to Edd Gould, his family, and his Friends for continuing to make chapters of this abomination of literature. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading and goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7: Nabriho gets KDINAPPED!1111!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIS CHAPTAR AND TEH NEXT 2 R GONA BE VERY SPECIAL BECAUSE THE'YRE GONNA FEETUR....................................................................REED TEH STORY 2 FIIND OUT!! ALSO A NU CHARACTAR IS GUNNA APPEAR IN DIS SO REED 2 FIND OUT!!
> 
> Real Author's Warning: (18+) The following story contains kidnapping, masturbation, triple penetration, and sex. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> Hai evur1 dis is Nabriho'ulbon agan adn last night i cut my hare 2 giv 2 cancer patients and fashioned it in a pixie cut( teh points r sitll teh saem tho) adn it was neon lit purpel with a cyan tip on teh top adn i'm wareing a neon pink hart hare clip on teh rite sied. I was whereing a short demim jackit with pockets, a lighht pink faerie tank top with golden glitter on teh white faerie in teh center, ripped denin shorts with wholes in dem, adn enoby blacc sneckers with neon space coluored laces. 4 kaekup, i wus wareing neone briht pink lipstick, glitteree sian eyeshaow, adn navy blu eyelinr. Anywaes, heer's teh sotrie:3

I was standing outside on siedwalk leeding 2 teh haus, and in front of me standing by teh car wer Edd, Tom and Matt. Edd began "Nabriho, I'm gonna go attend a friend's bachelor party, Tom's gona go 2 a Burn the Ballroom concert, adn Matt's gonna go on his daet. Please don't destory teh haus whiel we're goen, ok?" "Dont worrie, u can turst me!" "Okiy then. Well, bye Nabriho." "Bye *waves*" "*waves bkac*" adn then teh 3 got in teh car adn drove off. After that, i walked in2 teh haus adn hopped on teh couch adn turnd on Tom's Xbix adn started palying Overwatch. Be4 teh match began, i walked in2 teh kichen adn grabbed an bag of Doritos out of teh pantry adn sat back down on teh couch adn picked Tracer just be4 teh match began. I played 4 abot 3 ruonds b4 i shut off teh Xbox and grabbed my 3DS from my rom ad ran bacc 2 teh couch adn started playing Rune Factory 4. I was abot 2 go 2 bed in-gane when suddenly, i herd a noc at teh door. I cloesd my 3DS and walked up 2 teh dor adn opended it 2 fiend a poor woman standing outside. She wor a lgiht brown dress with patches on it adn she wore no shoes. She had messy borwn hare with nots in sum aireas adn she stared at me in sorrow with her heterochromatic eye(teh lft 1 wus neon red adn her rite 1 wus neon purple) and he beged in a hoarse voice "Oh pls let me in ur haus. I can't bear teh could. Ples let meh taek shelter hear, jsut 4 a day." I couldnt bare 2 see such a sorrowful sight so i nodded adn opended teh door 4 her. The girl rushed 2 teh kichen adn i sat down teh couch adn cointued palyign on my 3DS whiel i waited 4 her. After a little while, she sat dwon next 2 me holding a half empty bottel of water. She offered "Please drink sum of dis wtaer." "Y r u giving dis 2 me, u mustve bin parched out dare." "I no, i'm giving u dis 2 thank u 4 lettin me saty heer." "Okay then." i then grabbed teh water from her hands and darnk sum of it adn then suddenly, i felt...sleepy. I reeched out my rite hand 2 giv it bacc 2 teh girl butt then suddenly, i passed out.

NOBRIHA'S POV

Sup biches I'm Nobriha'olbun adn i'm 14 adn i used 2 be part of teh Blacc Army butt i blew dat popsicle stand a couple months ago(litteraly) adn i aslo herd dat shortly after dat, teh pink armeh baes blew up too so i guess it's a win-win. Anyways, after dat, I got a nu job adn last nite i wus just standing in sum alleway drinking sum Licker i got from shoplfiting a neeby bear store adn i wus just drinking my problems aways adn w8ing 4 teh cops 2 get board adn go do something else with thier pathetic lives. I just finished my first liquor bottel when i got a text from my boss. "I got a nu mission 4 u. On Durdam Lane, there's this gurl i want u 2 kidnap. She's very generous and caring, a little 2 mutch, so she no doubt won't hesitate 2 taek in a poor hoemless girl. Her roommates shuold be goen soon for a couple hours, so that'll give u moar then pletny of tiem 2 put on ur disguise adn run in ther." "Ok." i texted bacc be4 a closed my phone adn went str8 2 putting on my disguise. I removed my enoby blacc corset-hoody, neon pink fishnets, adn neon plum purple hi heals adn put on a brown dress with patches dat i found in teh neerby trahscan. I grabbed sum hare dy from my bag adn died my hare messy bornw adn tangled it up a bit so i'd look liek i havent showered in a century(tho i do shower also ivory day).

After i finished putting on my disguise, i picked up my cloths adn shoved dem in2 my bag be4 i turnd teh GPS on my phone on adn it showed my a coordinate adn i walked out of teh alleyway adn towards whereever teh coordinate. Aftr a short while, i saw dis gurl standing in frotn of sum guis standing by a car adn teh guys sed sum unimportant crap 2 teh gurl be4 they got in and dorve off. No doubt dat gurl wus teh target. I then checked both waes 2 maek sure no 1 wus following me adn i then walked up 2 teh door adn spent a couple minutes coffing my lungs out until it hurt 2 even brethe thru teh nose. I then straitened my bacc adn i knocked on teh adn after a short while, teh gurl opended teh door adn i told her with a hoarse voice "Oh pls let me in ur haus. I can't bear teh could. Ples let meh taek shelter hear, jsut 4 a day." pretending i wus some homeless woman who's parents dyed, which wus obviously far from the thruth(exept 4 teh part about my parents being ded). To my complete unsursprise, she fell 4 it and she nodded b4 opening teh door. I then ran rite inside and towards teh kichen adn opened teh frige 2 find a couple bottels of waters crowded in between thousands of gall0ns of coke. I grabbed teh bottel in teh middle adn opend teh lid and i drank sum of it b4 i reeched in2 my purse adn pulled out a sleeping pill. I dropped teh sleeping pill in2 teh bottel and it almost immediantly dissolved and i closed teh lid adn walked in2 teh living room adn sat next 2 teh gurl and i offered "Please drink sum of dis wtaer." "Y r u giving dis 2 me, u mustve bin parched out dare." "I no, i'm giving u dis 2 thank u 4 lettin me saty heer." "Okay then." and she grbbed teh obttle out of my hands. She drank teh entire thing up adn tried 2 hand it bacc 2 me butt then passed out on my lap while i smiled with malice while she wasnt looking.

I then puled out my phone from my purse adn texted 2 my boss "She's unconscuis nau. Bring teh motorcycle over." "Ok." and i then grabbed teh remote dat wus on teh end table adn turned teh TV on and switched teh channel over 2 South Park. City Sushi had just went off when i herd my motorcycle beeping outside adn i turnd teh TV off before i picked up teh gurl adn opended teh door and buckled her in2 teh bacc seet be4 i drove off 2 hedquarters. After i short while of driving at 1050 mph, i finally maed bacc 2 teh baes adn my hare dye had flung off from driving so fast. I picked up teh gurl adn walked ovur 2 teh door adn knocked adn a voice sed "What's teh password?" "Jehovas vitner kan suge pikken min." "Correct. Welcome home, Nobriha." adn teh door opended adn i stepped in. I walked ovur 2 a neerby evelater adn pressed teh very top button adn it started going up. After a while, teh elevater sotpped adn i wakd in2 teh boss's room adn placed teh gurl on teh seet in front of teh boss, who's face wus covered up by his hentai magazine and teh restrants on teh seet activated. "Hear." i stated ass i drank a bottle of liquor and he spoke in his Norwegian tongue "Exellent. Nau go bacc 2 teh haus. We wouldnt watn dem finding out about thier friend's disaperans would we." i nodded be4 i turnd around adn walked in2 teh elevator and pressed teh bottom button adn after a while it stopped. I ten walked outside adn bacc on2 my motorcycle adn drove bacc 2 teh haus adn it drove off as i opend teh door adn walked 2 a room with neon pink walls and a neon green floor adn i got on teh bed adn went 2 sleep. 

NABRIHO'S POV

"Uhhhhh...WAT?!? I CANT MUV MAH LIGS!?! WARE TEH HELL AM I!?!?!??!!?" i opended my I's 2 find mahselve staped 2 a chare with restaints on my rists adn foots. "Well if it aint Nabriho, former memeber of teh pink armeh." i thn looked up 2 teh man at teh desk adn he lowered his hentai magna, reaveling dat he wus...no...it can't be..."TORF!?!?" "Yepo. Dont u feel lucky dat ur standing rite in front of Tord, teh Read Leedur himself." "Ware am i?!?" "Ur in my baes, duh." he replyed with in a sacrastic fashun. I lashed out "WAT R U GOING 2 DO 2 MII?!?" "Simpel, I'm gonna hav sum fun with ur secksy bodie." "R U GOING 2 RAEP ME!?!?!!?!?" "Pffff, nonsens. Do i luk liek teh person dat wood do dat 2 such a yung blossoming woman?" i nodded in repliace with a stern luk in my faec ass i staired in2 his soul. "Well, i'm not gonna do dat. Insted, i'm gonna lock u up somware adn keep u dare untill u giv in 2 my sexual desites." "U WONT GET AWAE WITH DIS!!! MY FRENDS WILL CUM OVUR HEER AD KIC UR ASS!!!" "R u being 4 reelz, they don't evn no ur goen." "Wat do u meen by dat!?!" "Well, 1 of my soldiers is gonna serve ass ur "replacemnt", whiel u stay heer in my baes as 1 of my own private sex slaves. So y don't u just go chill out in ur rom 4 a bit whiel i w8 4 u 2 finally giv in. Grds, taek her 2 room 509." And then he prssed a brite red button on teh desk adn then suddenly, my seet descended at lightining speed, eventually stopping in teh middel of a puer white room. 

NOBRIHA'S POV

2day teh sun wus shining on my faec butt i didnt watn 2 get up so i put a pillo over my faec adn closed my eyes. Just b4 i wus about 2 go 2 sleep however, som1 suddenly lifted teh pillo off my faec and cheered "Waek up Nabriho:)" i turnd arounf adn saw a brown hared man wareing a grren hoody giving me a coy smiel. I groaned ass i got off teh bed adn walked over 2 teh closet adn opened it 2 find a buch of trashy tank tops adn denin genes adn other crap i didnt gv a dam about. I put on a enoby Monster high T-shiert adn ripped demim genes with eboby blac combat bootes with spiks on teh front. Afterr dat, i assed "Hey, can we go get sum nu cloths at teh store soon?" "But we just went dare teh other dae." "C'mon, i behaevd last niht, didnt i? So dont i deserve somethung in return 4 dat?" "Well...i guess we cold go 2 teh sotre later. But first after ur doen dieing ur hare, i want u 2 finish up yur hoemwork 4 hi skool, ok?" I nodded as i walked in2 teh baffroom and dyed my hare neon dark purple with enoby bacc highlights be4 i walked out as teh guy from elerier wus about 2 walk in i asked "Ware's teh hoemwork at?" "Ur computer is on teh kichen counter ware u alwys lay it' ur hoemwork shuold be on dare." "Okay." and i walked 2 teh kichen adn grabbed teh blu laptop dat wus on teh counter adn walked bacc up 2 Nabriho's room adn hacked in2 Nabriho's acount(since i dident no wat hur pasword wus) adn turnd in all her hoemwork. Ass i wus closing teh laptop, i herd 2 voices cumming from teh outside of teh room "Tom?" "Yes Edd?" "I think Nabriho's bin acting a bit wierd recently." "Wat maeks u say dat?" "Well..." i then freakced out amd started franktically preying 2 Lusifur 4 sum miracle "Maybe it's just me." and with dat i let out a sigh of relief adn stepped ouit of my room 2 teh ktchen adn ate a breakfast. 

3RD PERSUN POV

A few hours had passed adn Nabriho wus struggling around in her chare liek she wus doing a few hours ago. A guard opended teh door adn asked "Re-" "FUCK NO!!! Y WONT U JSUT LEAVE MEH BEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!!!?!" by nau, dis routine of a guard opening a door adn asking if she wus redy after a hour had passed had been going on for a whiel, and Nabriho wus already getting sick of it. As she continued struggling in hr restraints, teh guard closed teh door adn went in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button dat led 2 Torf's rom. Teh guard opended teh door and Torf assed "Paul, wat did she sae." "Basically teh saem thing she's been saying since she got dare." "Hmmm, there's got 2 be a wae 2 convicne her." "Well at least nau she's shut up about her roommates." adn then with wat Paul sed, a liteballb lit up in Torb's hed adn he ejaculated "DAT'S IT! Y DIDNT I THINK OF DIS BE4!!!" and he grabbed his phone adn called Nobriha. Meenwhiel bacc at teh haus, Nobriha wus chilling on teh chouch with Tom and Edd waching South Park wile Matt wus taking a shower in teh baffroom. "I didnt no u lieked dis show Nabriho." Edd commented "R u kidding, i luv dis sho-" before Nobriha cuold finihs, her phone ringed adn she sed "I gotta go do something." and she walked up 2 her room and pulled her phone ouit of her pocket. She put teh phone up 2 her ear adn Tord spoke from teh other sied "Nobriha, i hav somthing i want u 2 do." adn then he whispered teh plan 2 her ear be4 he hung up.

After dat, Nobriha walked ot of teh baffroom with a sorrowful look on her faec. Edd inqusitioned "Wu-wat's rong Nabriho?" "I...I cam't keep dis heddin aneymoar. *sniff*...Dis meen kid on 1 of teh cathrooms of my online high skool, harassed me adn called me names *sobs*" adn then she bursted in2 teers adn got on teh ground adn cryed. "Wat things did he sae 2 u?" "He...he sed dat i dressed liek a slut *snif* adn dat every1's livs wood be beter if i kiled myself." Edd then grabbed her by teh arms, lefting her up as he soothed "Dont crie, i luv u, adn so does Tom adn Matt." "Wat r sum things u guys luv abot meh *sniff*." "Well, i honestly think ur fashun senc is quit niec. No 1 shuold hav teh rite 2 critisise u jsut because ur style looks liek shit in dare eyes." adn then she turnd around 2 Tom as he pulled down his newpaper adn sed "I liek hau ur CWC(pronouced quick) 2 forgive sum1 4 even teh most wrong of crimes." and Matt conclueded teh convosation wiht "Adn ur always willing 2 go out of ur way 2 help som1 out, adn becuase of dat, u maed our livs a lot better." and then Nobriha cryd out with tears if joy "*sniff* THANKS GUYS!!1!" adn she pulled teh 2 in2 a group hug as teh teers fell on2 teh floor. After a short whiel, she let go adn walked bacc 2 her room befour pulling her phone out of hur pckot adn called him "Hau did it go?" "Woeked liek a charm." "Gr8, nau send teh video." adn then she posted teh video she recrorded on her phone in her hoody pocket whiel no1 wus looking 2 him.

On teh other sied, Torb pressed teh play buton on teh vidyo adn listend 2 teh audio b4 closing teh phone adn stepping out of his seet. He walked in2 teh elvator adn pressed teh button leeding 2 Nabriho's room adn teh elevator started going down. After a whiel, teh elevater stopped at teh room adn Tors stepped out as Nabriho noticed adn ejaculated "WAT R U OGING 2 DO 2 MII?!?" "Realx, i just want 2 talk." "About wat?" "Well..." he sat down criss cross applesause on teh floor in front of Nabriho befroe contiueing "How about we maek a deel? If u giv in 2 sexual desires, i'll let u hear ur frends." "C'mon, hau's dat gonna do anythin-" "i havent finished." he then flipped teh chare 2 teh other sied as he placed teh pohone in2 a film camera adn pressed teh play button on teh veido. Teers started 2 build up in Nabriho's eyes adn when teh video wus ovur, she broke down 2 a sobbing snotty mess ass Torg assed "So, u reddy 2 giv in nau?" "*sniff*...yes. *sobs*" "Ok then. Once ur doen crying, i want u 2 put dis on once ur doen, cum 2 my offic." adn he tossed a briefcase below Nabriho's feet be4 he stepped bacc in2 teh elevator as teh restraints on teh seet de-activatd. She picked up teh suitcase adn layed it on teh table ass she took her coths of be4 grabbing teh suitcase agan adn putting on a enobt blacc biniki with neon hot pink laces, a smol matching skirt barley covering her neon mauve pantys, and glittery hot pink barbie hi heals. She then pulled out sum hare dye adn maek-up from teh suitcaes adn died her hare neon light blond with hot pink strakes adn adn mystical purpel tips be4 putting on light pink lipstick with bergundy eyeshadow adn true blu eyeliner. After dat, she stepped in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button on teh very top. 

NABRIHO'S POV

Aftur a whiel, teh evator sotpped adn i stpped out in2 Torf's office whiel i figgetted wth my hands. "Ah, dare u are Nabriho. Lookin quite good in dat outfit if i do say so ymself. Nau, i shall accompany u 2 ware u will play out my sexial fantasee." adn he then got out of his adn walked towards me adn places hus han on mien adn he walked me bacc in2 teh elevator adn he pressed a button adn teh elevator then started going down. After a whiel, teh elevater sotpped adn Trod walked out first in2 a smol room with a a chare in teh middel behind a empty white room similar 2 teh 1 i was in prevoisly in. He walked ovur 2 a neerby door adn notioned "U better please me good~" adn i walked out adn pressed my hand on teh doorknob. I then opened it adn stood in teh middel of teh room adn Rtod blurted out "C'mon, play with urself 4 abit." adn i then got down on teh floor adn slowly removed my skirt ass Todr staired in anticipation. After teh skrit caem off, i stepped bac a bit b4 pullling off my neon mauve pantys, revealing my vagina ass Torc got a slightly noticable erekshun. I then slowly stuck my index fingner inside my vagoo before pulling bacc adn thursting my middle finger adn insex finger inside my watering mango whiel i moaned in lust. After a minute or 2 of thrusting, i cummed a enitre half-gallon on my hand adn i let out a loud moan of lust.

Then after dat, Torf suddenyl thru a wooden chare stick inside teh room be4 he closed teh door. I starred at it a little bit b4 he pointed 2 teh chare leg adn then 2 my Lady Jane adn then i grabbed teh char leg adn slowly insetred teh tip in2 my vangina b4 thrusting half of teh leg in2 my vagina; i let out a loud moan of lust as teh char leg scrapped my cervix like a old man petting a cat. A couple moar thrusts in2 my vagina later, teh chair leg penetrated thru my cervix adn poked teh ceiling of my uretus adn i let out a even luoder moan of pain adn lust. I looked ovr 2 ware Tod wus jacking off adn his dicc wus nau lightly pocking his chin as i contunued thusting teh cahir leg in2 my flesh tuxedo, letting out a anothr loud moan ass teh chair leg became erect adn penetrated rite thru my womb. I then rotated teh chair leg adn fiddled around with my falopian tubes, twisting adn tying dem 2gether liek they wer strands of yarn adn teh chare leg wus a knitting needel. Suddenly, Todr walked in adn thru me 2 other chare sticks and i then crawled over 2 adn grabbd teh chare leg b4 he closed teh door. I then grabbed 1 of teh chare sticks with my other hand adn thrusted it up my ass as i let a loud lustful moan of paine adn lust. I then grabbed teh other chair stick with my left fott adn with teh help of my other 1, thrusted teh chare leg up my peehole(Women actually have three holes; contrary to popular belief, women don't pee thru thier vaginas) and i let out another moan ass it penetrated thru my bladder.

Altho i wus having fun, I was nwo having sum difficulty with thrusting teh 3 in adn ass i was struggling with trying 2 push teh third leg in wth my fet, Trod opended teh door and walked up 2 me adn soothed "Do u need sum help wth dat 1?" I nodded yess adn he placed his rite hand on teh end of teh chare leg adn shuvd half of it in with a gargantuan thrust, penetrating rite in2 my large intestine cuasing me 2 let out a loud moan of payne. "I think u nau need 2 repay me." adn thn he got up further on me adn showed me his ungodly large pogo stick. He thursted it in2 my muoth, shuving it down my esaphogus adn rite in2 my stomach in 1 thrust ass i muffled out a 1,000% audible moan of pain adn lust. For several minutes, Torf jsut kept thrusting his morwegian flag pole down my throut, shoving deeper adn deeper incide my organs ass i thursted 2 of teh chare legs deeper inside my intestines. Eventually, Tors'd thicc fishing rod collided with teh 3 chare sticks adn they started twisting each other around teh plaec, colliding adn poking each other liek blind mice ramming in2 eachother in drak cages, causing me 2 let seveal atoomic moans of lust adn pain. And thn, teh climaz caem adn Torc moaned out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ass he cummed outside of my vagina, with teh hed poking out 1 of teh chair sticks. Then he took his dick out of my mouth b4 he reeched down adn pulled out teh other 2 chair sticks adn layed dem 2 teh sied. He then zippd up his pants adn soothd 2 me "4 an beginur, u did quiet gud. Nau go put ur skirt on adn go bacc 2 ur room." b4 he walked in2 teh elvatr. I then sat up adn put on my skrit adn panty be4 i walked in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh bitton dat took me 2 my room. When i setpped out, dare wus nau a blood red matress in teh middel of teh rom; i got in th bed adn went 2 slep. 

NOBRIHA'S POV

It was nau teh afternun adn i was sitting down adn i was waching Make Love, Not Warcraft on DVD adn i wus about halfway thru teh episoad when suddenly, Edd unlocked teh haus door adn cryd out "Nabriho, teh car's redddy!" "Oky." adn then i puased teh episode adn put on my shu's be4 i walked ovur 2 him adn opended teh door, reaveling teh car. I got in teh fromt passingur's seet ass Edd got inside adn closed teh door. As teh car dorve off, I started teh radeo and turnd it on 2 Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance adn Edd turnd 2 me adn commented "Nabriho, i dident no u lieked MCR." "There's a lot of things u sitll dont no abot me." adn then i turmd teh volume up halfway adn i flung teh 2 finger gestur in teh air as i rocked out in teh car. After sum driving, teh car parkd at Hot Topic adn i setpped out of teh car ass Edd polled a buggy out from teh buggy piel outisde if teh sotre adn we walked in. I askd Edd 2 taek me 2 teh Metal Band Aisle, ware i bought a Slipknot hoodys and sum Korn t-shirts with Rage Against the Machine tank tops adn i bought sone Marilyn Manson t-shirts adn sum Good charloote hoodys. i also went 2 teh music aisle ware i bought teh Nightmare Revisited Album Marilyn Manson's Golden Age of Grotesque Album and Iron Maiden's Fear of the Dark and Steppenwolf's Rise and Shine. But i also bouht just a MLP Twilight Sparkle figure, wich i was gonna convert 2 Emoism when i got home alongside my collection of hand-painted Emo MLP figurines.

After i got ovarything adn putted dem in teh buggy, Edd walked up 2 teh cahsier adn whiel he was giving teh stuff 2 her, i looked up at teh wall adn saw sum fan art of Gerard Way with his shirt of ecksposing his abs, which wouldve given me a erection if i had a penis butt i dont but i sitll got heavily turnd on. I really watned 2 massdebate rite nau, but i couldnt do it beucase of obvious reasons, but i reely needed 2 quel my sexual urges sum way or anoter soon. Suddenly, Edd turnd 2 me adn inqusitioned "Hey Nabriho, wanna try dees outfits on in teh chsnging room?" and tyen a lightbulb lit up in my hed adn i whispered in2 his ear in a lustul toen "Hey, Y dont u cum in ~with me~." "I'm not shure i'm allowed 2 do dat Nabriho-" "C'mon, dare's nothing wrong with taking a risk once in a while." he then puased 4 a littl while be4 he exenterated "Ok then." while lightly nodding his hed. We then stepped up 2 teh enetrance of teh changin room adn i stepped in whiel Edd turnd both ways b4 he stumbled in. Edd then handed me teh bag with teh cloths in an i pulled out a slipknot hoody with 1 sied black adn teh other wite and a black RAtM tank top with a white fist in th middl alonside a pear of enoby balck torn genes and blood red hi heals wth teh Kiss logo on both sieds. i slowly pulled off my Monster High t-shirt and Demim genes alongside my boots, exposing my enoby blacc bra adn blood red pantys.

Ass i wus sliddijg my pantys down my legs, i lukt down adn noticed dat Edd hadded a erection adn i lukt at hjs faxe an he wus staring at me with nervous lust in his eyes. I then moaned in a lustful toen "So, u liek wat u see, dont u?" "Uhh no uhh, just..just k-keep changing Nabriho-" "Ur not evan trieing 2 hied it. I just no it, hau mutch u wanna shuv ur thicc cok up my tiet pussie." "N-n-no Nabriho, j-just keep chaning, i sware it's is nothin-" "To be honest wth u, i've bin feeling a bit...lustful after i saw dat picture of Gerard Way adn his secksy abbs. Luks liek we're both in luck." whiel i wus sayin dat, i took off my pantys adn tossed dem in my hands ass i conintued "Cum adn get it, secksy~" "I'm not shure we shuold be doing dis Nabriho, wat if som1 c's us?!?" "Dont worrie abot it, I've got jsut teh thing 4 dis." adn i walked up 2 him adn wraooed my pantys around his mouth liek it wus a gab ball. I then bent down 2 his hard thr0bbing peniz adn i stared at it 4 a whiel liek i was abot 2 faec teh ultimate final boss of a video game, staring at it wth determination in my eyes b4 i unzipped hia pants adn out burst hsi meerkat. I then latched on2 it wth both my hands gripping on2 it adn i thusted my moth str8 towards teh very end of my thoat. I suckd on his mayonaise bottel faster then a ferrari driving down teh hi-wae at 200mph, repatedly pulling bacc adn fourth liek a ragdill beeing thorwn against 2 diffrant wallls.

As i wus succing on his titmaus, he moaned in agressive lust, his screams being toned down by teh panty i wrapped arond his mouth so dat it was laud enough 4 no 1 else 2 her butt us. After a cuople mintus of giving Edd what mustve felt liek 2 him teh gr8est blow job a man cuolvde bin givted wth dat wodve bin pefecly fit 4 a god of lust, i unhooked my bra adn i immediantly thrusted my thicc soft bewbs rite between his flipped upwards Gr8 Wall of China, causing him 2 let out 1 loud moan of lustful lust. I then repeatedly moved my bewbs around in between his lighthaus thrusting dem al around teh place liek a child playing wth a broken handel on a toy car adn muving it in diractions ware they shuoldnt hav bin muvd. Then in seemingly no tiem at all, Edd letted out 1 large moan of lust ass he ejaculated out his vanilla frosting on2 my faec adn i lustily licked all of it off liek i wus Mario running around coolecting a buncha red cions after stimpong on teh switvh, which in dis caes wus Edds hard dic. After dat, i got up adn i soothed "B4 we go, y dont we taek dis a step fruther if u no wat i meen;)" "Im not shure Nabriho, butt if u want 2 do dis, then dats fien by mii." he then removed his shoes and pulled down his pants be4 taking off his boxers adn then pulling off both his hoody adn shirt in a pear adn laying all of his cloths on teh floor.

Whiel he wus doing dis, i got on top of a neerby seet adn tapped my feet on it, patiently w8ing 4 him 2 finish whiel my bewbs lightly bounced in teh aer. After he wus doen, he sat on teh seet adn assed "Wat posishun u want 2 do?" "Lay down." i stated wth a smirk on my faec ass i gotted up adn he positiond himselv, wth him laying down on teh seet. I thn crawled bacc up on2 teh seet wth my legs standing inbetween his lightpost as i tyed my bra around my moth so no1 wood heer meh. After i finished putting teh bra on my faec, i immedianly thrustwd my yoni str8 dwon in2 his cok liek a thwomp crushing mario adn then Edd let a lustful maon dat wus as loud as teh suond of 5 billion locusts crowded 2gethar adn having a orgy even wth my panty tyed around his mouth. I then furiously thursted up adn down on his penis liek an unbuckled child in a car dat wus drivinh thru teh aftermaff of a rockslied being bumped up adn down everyware in the car, only heer no1 wus getting thier hed cracked adn it felted god. In no item at all, Edd's Coca Cola bottle penetrated rite thru my cervicks adn stargiht outta my womb liek a rocket blasting straight in2 space at 200,000 miles per hour. As his little spelunkur scoured deep in2 teh deafs of my secksy bodie, i hopped up adn down liek crazy on the seet wth teh botton of his member grazing my vagina liek a child taking out teh weinie in a hot dawg adn repeatedky shuving it in adn out, with teh weinie scooping up all teh ketch up wiffin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Edd thn let out a lustful screamful moan ass his bratwurst thrusted str8 out of my mouth adn cummed several galloms of mayonaise rite on2 both of our naked bodies liek a malfunctioning water gun squirtign ovaryware, a perfext conclushun 2 pefrect sex. After his penis calmed down a bit, he took it outof my bodie as i got off him adn walked over 2 my coths adn pulld out sum napkins adn tossed Edd sum of dem adn we both cleened teh cum off are bodys before Edd put his cloths back on whiel i tryed out my nu cloths as if nothing ever happend. After i finished trying out my last batch of nu cloths, i took off my blacc Korn t-shuirt with blud red text adn a girl on a swing adn my enoby back torned genes be4 i put my old cloths back on wth minimal ephert. After dat, we walked out of teh stoar wth Edd holding teh shopping bag adn wen we got 2 teh car, he layed dem in between both of us as i sat beside him in teh front passenger's seet adn teh car drove off. After a whiel, teh car maed it bacc hoem adn Edd parked it in teh garage b4 he got out befour me as i held teh shopping bag in my arms adn Edd waked up 2 teh neerby adn opended it adn i walked in first. After i sat down on teh couch, Edd walked in adn Tom turnd 2 him adn asked "Wat tuk u guys so log?" "Well, teh place was a bit crowed so we had 2 w8 a whiel 2 buy our cloths." "Okay." adn then Tom turnd bacc 2 teh TV adn i watched TV too 4 teh rest of teh day b4 nitetiem caem adn i fell alseep on Nabriho's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: SO DIS CONLCUDES DIS CHAPTAR OF NABRIHO'ULBON'S WORLD. IF U ENHOYD THEN PLS COMMENT ADN REVIEW, I RLY WANT SUM ATTENSHUN NAU 4 ALL TEH HARD WORK I PUT IN2 EACH ADN OVARY CHAPET. PLS TUNE IN NEXT TIEM 4 TEH CHAPTAR DAT I'LL START WORK ON VERY SUUN. BYE:3
> 
> Real Author's Notes: As usual, all characters in this fanfiction(except for Nabriho and Nobriha) and apologies go to Edd Gould, his friends, and his family. I really hope you enjoyed reading through this train wreck and I hope you tune in for more in the near future. Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8: Sexy Displays of Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Author's Warning: (18+) this story contains sex, tentacle porn, double penetration, and fat fetishism. Reader Discretion Advised.
> 
> Hai every1 its is Nabriho'ulbon again adn yesterday i wus kidnapped!!! Anywaes, 2day my hare wus coral copper wth blond highlights adn mapel coloured tips adn fanks 2 sum hare gorwth spray, it nau goes down 2 teh middle of my spoine. I'm whereing a sleeveles Hooters tank top accumpanied by brite orange shorts wth neon angelic wite Nikes. 4 maekup, i hav on neon light pink lipstick wth lite orange eyeshawod adn black eyeliner. Anywaes, heers my doppel ganger's introduction.
> 
> Sup biches it's Nobriha'olbun agan and rite nau i'm taking teh place of sum bich named Nabriho adn so far, it seems no 1 no's dat Nabriho has bin kidnapped adn dat im not her so dat's gud. Anywaes, 2day my hare is nau neon dark purple wth enoby blac highlites adn tips adn it's fashuned in a long emo ponytale held up bi a eboby blac upside down cross. I'm wareing a blacc Good Charlotte hoody wth a whight skull, a grey Rage Against The Machine tank top wth a fist folding a black ball by its handel, a enoby blacc skirt wth a tare on teh rite, dark blu genes wth holes in dem, adn blood red slip-on tennis shu's. I am aslo wareing dark red lipstick wth enoby black eyeshdow adn charcoal blacc i-liner. Anywaes, heer's wat happended 2day.

NOBRIHA'S POV

2day, i woke up adn grabbed teh laptop dat wus on teh neerby end tabel adn started work on my assignments on my online hi skool. After i completed al of dem, i closed teh laptop adn layed it bacc down on teh tabel b4 i got ot of bed adn unhooked teh NES adn replaced it wth my PS1 adn turned teh TV on adn grabbed my controller adn played sum Thrill Kill. After a cuple rownds, i turnd bouth my TV adn my PS1 off adn grabbed my 3DS beofre i walked downstares 2 ware Tom wus sitting on teh chare in teh living room. I got next 2 him adn asked "Hey Tom, ware's Edd adn Matt?" "Edd's cooking in teh kichen, and Matt's at Theos adn Deotilo's haus spending sum tiem wth teh kids." I then flippd my 3DS on adn started playing Corpse Party as i asked "So, wat r u doing?" "Well, a Superjail marathon is abot 2 cum on on Adult Swim soon adn rite nau i'm trying 2 pass teh tiem by waching sum Fmaily Guy." "OMG dats my second favortie sho alongside South Park. My favortie episoads r teh 1's dat r very violent liek teh 1 ware Quagmire kills Teh Simsons an teh 2 ware Stuwee killz Lois amd vice versa." "Wow, i didnt no u liekd dose kinds of shows, Nabriho. Seems liek Superjail will be jsut teh sho 4 u." adn after dat, i turnd bacc around anf continued playing Corspe Party 4 a couple minuts b4 Ton announced "Superjail's playing!" adn then i glanced my rite eye at teh TV screen ware Superjail wus playing whiel my other eye focused on my 3DS.

After 'SuperBar' went off adn teh commercials started playing, i turnd my rite eye bacc over 2 teh 3DS screen butt as i wus playing, Edd yelled out "Breakfast is reddy!1!" adn then my left han slipped on teh D-pad adn in teh gaem, Sachiko(the character i was playing as) got penetrated in teh ass by teh tale of a Zenomorf adn dyed a slow adn payneful deaf. I got up adn lashed out "WHAT TEH HELL EDD!!1! U JSUT GOT MY CHARACTER KILLED BY A FUCKING ZENOMORPH!!!!!11!!!!" as he wus waking in adn he dropped teh plate of pancaeks adn stutterd "I-I-I'm sorry Nabriho. I-I-I didnt meen 2 piss u off l-liek dat. I-I promise dis wont hapen agen, ok?" i lightly nodded as i stared at him wth a stern look on my faec whiel he picked up teh pancaeks adn layed dem on Tom's lap b4 sitting next 2 him. Teh TV then went bacc 2 Superjail adn Edd turnd 2 Tom adn stated "Shuold we rly be waching dis in front of Nabriho?" "Y r u worrying so mutch, she lieks dees kinfs of shows." "Really?" "Yeah." whiel they wur talking, i gazed in pure awe at teh bloody carnage dat wus taking place. decapitation, evisceration, adn limbs getting torn off, all on teh medium sized TV screen. Just as i wus getting in2 teh insanity dat wus teh sho, teh episode went off adn teh commercial brake started adn a commerical played saying somthing about Burn the Ballroom playing heer in London 2night. After it went off, Tom ejacualted "OMG I NEED 2 GO 2 DAT CONCERT!1!" adn took a cuple breaths b4 continuing "Hey Nabriho, since u liek Rock adn Metal so much, y dont u cum wth me?" "Okay." "Well, i'm gonna go get reddy 4 teh concert, u guys saty dare." adn he hopped of teh couch as teh next episode of Superjail started. 

NABRIHO'S POV

2day i woek up 2 fiend a bag of cloths laying in my pont of vishun. I sat up adn grabbed teh bag; on it wus a note dat red "Hear's ur outfit, tispe. -Trod" i tehn reeched in2 teh bag adn pulled out teh cloths adn layed dem on teh bed. After dat, i took of my cloths and put on teh clothes mentioned above. Judt as i finished putting on teh maekup, a guard walked in adn spoke "Nabriho, Torf wood liek 2 see u upstares nau." i nodded and i walked up 2 him adn grabbed his han an he stated "BTW, i'm PatryCk." as he walked me in2 teh elevator and he pressed teh button at teh very top adn teh elvator started going up. After a whiel, teh elevator adn as i was turning my head 2 teh entrance Torg greeted "Greetings Nabriho. I wood liek 2 introduce u 2..." adn then i let out a gasp as i saw in front of my own 2 I's..."BEN AN KATE!?!?!?!?!?!" I ejaculated in shock. In the room, Ben was sitting on a black chare 2 teh left holding a camera while Kate sat in teh other seet holding 3 of her 9 chilfren in her arms; the other 6 wer below teh chare sturggling 2 get on. 1 of teh kids below Kate's chair wus nibbling on hjs sibbling's hed adn Ben picked up teh child and scolded "No Ben Jr. No eating ur sister." b4 handing him a pistol dat Ben Jr. started nibblinf on. I then looked bacc 2 ware Torc wus fiddling wth his fingers adn he continued "These 2 will be satying wth us 4 a couple of days. And Nabri-" he was interuppted bi teh suond of his phone ringing adn he picked it up adn after a whiel stated "Sorry about dat, i hav 2 go do sumthing 4 a whiel. In the meantiem Nabriho, y dont u aquant urself wth our guest?" befroe he got up and went in2 teh elevatir.

Ben got up adn pulled up a seet neer him adn Kate and i saat in teh seet adn i began "Hey guys! long tiem no see." "Saem." Ben replied wth adn i asked "So, wat r u guiys doing heer?" adn then there wus a 10 second pause until Kate replied with "Well after dat Jehovian Orgy from a couple months ago, i got pregnant adn Ben startd recordin sum of teh things dat happend during my pregnancy. Everything wus going fien, that is, until Lucy kicked me and Ben out of teh haus adn we ended wandering teh streets of London constantly switching hauses adn i ended up giving birf at sum latino and ginger's haus dat we were staying at 4 a coyple of days." "Hau did teh birfing go?" "Suprsingly gr8. Tho it felt liek i gave birf 10 times adn yet there were only 9 kids last time i checked. Anyway, we left teh haus and ended up wandering teh streets for a couple of weeks until dis guy named Paul fuond us adn took us heer." "Well dat's awfully niec of him." and then Ben asked "So Nabriho, what r u doing he-" but he wus interrupted by teh suond of Tor stepping out of teh elevator adn saying "Ok, i'm back nau. Any questions?" "What's Nabriho doing heer?" "Wel she's here because uhhh...dis is her part-time job. U see, when she's not at home doing whatever, she's here wroking as my secks slav." "Wow i never nu u had a part time job, Nabriho." i stutterd "Yeah i uhh..." Tors was staring at me giving off a cold glair dat sed "Bitch if u sae anything about me kidnapping u, u gon dye." and i continued "It's a great job."

I turnd around 2 Kate adn gasped when i saw her masturbateing with her hand visible in her overalls adn Ben turnd 2 her too adn gasped "KATE DONT DO DIS IN FRONT OF TEH KIDS!1!!!1!!" and he ran up 2 her adn pulled her hand out. She then moaned "I'm sorry honey its just dat, hereing teh word "secks" turnd me onn." and Ben turnd 2 Trod adn apologised "I'm sorry abot dat sir it's jsut dat ever sinse wat happend yesterday, she jsut cant enhough of secks." as 1 of teh kids, a bonde haired child wth derp eyes wearing a purple onesie, fell in2 his overall pocket. And then, Trof snirked "Well Sir, i hav just teh suhlushun 2 ur problem?" Ben turnd his hed sideways as teh child squirmed in his pokit and Todr continued "I'll let u 2 and ur wife watch Nabriho engage in sexual activities until ur wife's fully satisfied, an if u want, i'll let u 2 watch her as many tiems as u want for ur entire stay!" wth dat, i jolted up a bit as i thought "Oh shit. Dees guys r probably gonna force me 2 do my kidnapper's bullshit for god no's hau long until i cum dry." tho fortunatly, luck caem 2 my rescue as Rtod noticed a camera on Ben's seet adn he asked him "Is dat a film camera?" "Yes! I'm a Filmmaeker!1!" "Well then, i'll let u recoerd Nabriho's sex acts so ur wife can masturbate 2 it whenever she wants." "Gr8!!" i let out a sigh of relief before Tdor turnd 2 me adn stated "Nabriho, follow me 2 ware teh sexual fantasys will commence, adn Ben, u get 2 choos which 1's u want 2 see." and then teh 13 of us walked in 2 teh elevator and Torf presed a button and teh elevator started going down as Ben looked down at his ocket adn picked his kid up from his pocket "Dare u r Rose, i was worryd abot u gurl!" adn handed her 2 Kate, who placed her alongsied her siblings. 

After a whiel, teh elevater sotpped adn teh door oepn adn Ben and Kate walked out then Trod adn then me last. Teh 3 then walked up 2 a control panel dat had a bunhc of crap on it adn Tdor introducted "Dis is teh control panel. Hear u can choose wat u want 2 see adn adjust teh intensity to whatever pleezes u. Kate, cum up hear adn taek ur pick." and then Ben picked her up adn held her as she stared at teh control panel 4 a whiel be4 she desieded "I'll pick dis 1!" as she pointed at a button wth a purpel tentecle in teh middle. "Wise choice, dat's teh tentacle moed. Nau Nabriho, get in teh middle of teh other rom whiel Kate chooses teh features." i nodded adn walked 2 teh middle of teh room adn stood dare. After a little whiel, teh empty white room changed in2 teh setting of a beetch wth summer props scatterd about. Then, Ben burst open teh door adn commanded "Okay, I want u 2 prance around teh room 4 a little bit, maybe play wth dat beech ball ovr dare, adn then thees tentacles r gonna cum ot of teh water adn rup off ur cloths adn fuck u. Whiel it's happening, i want u 2 screem liek ur geting raped(u won't actually be getting raped tho so dis is ok)." i noded wth a smile on my faec as he closed teh door adn walked 2 ware Torf wus adn held teh camera. i then lukt 2 ware teh beach ball wus adn picked it up adn began throwing it around teh room, running around teh place picking up the bal adn tehn thowing it 2 another cormer of teh room.

Whiel i was playing wth teh ball, i thru it in2 teh ocean adn ran in2 teh water 2 pick it up. i maed it 2 ware teh ball wus adn bent down 2 pick it up butt after i did dat, i felt something smol adn slimy tangel it'self around my neck. I looked down adn let out a *GASP* of shock as i saw a dark purple tentacle tangling itselve around my neck adn teh tip wus nau touching my faec. I dropped teh ball adn clutched both of my hands on2 teh tntacle adn attempted 2 tug it off. Thn suddenly, i felt 2 moar tentikles tangel demselves around my 2 arms, adn then another paer of 2 tangel arond my legs, adn then i wus lefted up in2 teh aer by teh tentacles all in a split second, causing me 2 let out a loud *SHRIEK!!!!*. I struggled 2 braek free from teh tentacles wth as much forse as i could muster up, butt al dis did wus maek teh tentacls tighten around my lims. Then 2 moar tentacles appreared adn dug in2 my cloths as i inquisitioned "Wat r u doing 2 me?" and then teh tectacles ripped my tank top adn shorts. leeving me in my enoby blacc bra wth purpel laces and neon white pantys wth neon red laces. 1 of teh tentacls then unhooked my bra adn it fell in2 teh ocean as teh other 1 pulled down my pantys and it 2 fell in2 teh ocean. I quickly caught on 2 what was going on and i let out crys 4 mercy as another set of tentacles approached my vagina.

Adn then, 1 of teh tentakuls thrusted str8 in2 my vagina adn i screamed at teh top if my lugs "NOOOOOOOO!!!". And then 1 tencacle in my vagina turnd in2 two, adn then 3, adn eventually it felt liek sum1 wus shuving thier entrie fist up my silk iglue, all whiel i let out several crys 4 mercy. Eventually, another set of tentacle appeared adn thrusted rite in2 my ass adn i couldent hrlp butt let out a loud moan of lust then forcing out a another cry 4 murcee b4 1 tentacle forced it's self down my throut. Eventualy, teh tentacles in my vagina thrusted rite thru my cervix adn petnerated right outta my uterus causing me 2 let outt a loud muffeled moan of lust(i'm not actually getting raped; dat's y i'm letting out moans[wich i wouldnt do if i was actually getting raped for real] alongside my crys 4 mercy). Teh tetancles shuvd up my vagina then stared slidding around insied my intestines adn teh 1s up my ass started fiddling wth dem liek they wer strings on a harp. Whiel dis tentacle sexiness wus happening, i lookt down at teh neaby wind'oh adn saw Kate masturbing wathing teh action unfold in teh chare whiel Rose(teh bebeh from erlier) was playing around wth th setings adn Ben held her sibings in his arms; Torf wus noware 2 be scene. Teh tentacles in my motuh then slid pats teh other tentacles adn then out of my vagina adn then bacc in2 my mouth as teh other tentacles came out of my mouth an bac in2 my vagina adn ass. After several moar minutes of tentacle sexks, all of teh tentacles caem out thier cum-liek liquids in2 my bodie be4 laying my exhaused body on teh seabed adn retreeting bacc in2 teh ocean.

I then crwaled out of teh qater adn nearly passed out at teh door but jsut then, Trof oppended teh door adn i crwaled in2 teh room. Neer teh door wus a nother chare adn i got on it adn turnd over 2 Ben who just turnd off tej camera adn he asked Kate "Hau wus dat?" "God butt...i didnt cum." "Shit..." "Hey don't worry so much, there's sitll a lot moar options.*turns hed* in teh meantiem Nabriho, go cleen urself up in 1 of teh shouerrooms." requested Trod. I then got of teh chare adn took smol setps ovur 2 teh elvater adn Trod explainated "Teh shour rooms is on teh 31nd floor." i noded bacc 2 him as teh elevator closed adn i pressed a button and teh eleavtor staeted. After a short wheil, teh elvatr stopd and i walked out of teh elevator in2 a room wth a bunch of showers everywear adn stacks of clothes in teh corners. A short whiel after i walked in, a woman walked out of 1 of teh shours adn i stepped in2 teh shower adn cleened teh bits of tenteacle cum off my bodie. After a whiel, i wus completly cleen adn grabbed a tauLOL on teh other sied be4 i stepd out. i then reeched in2 a pear of clothes adn pulled sum out be4 i walked in2 a chagning room adn put on a sleeveless blac Playboy t-shirt wth teh whight buny logo in teh middle, a smol ebone lethur skrit, adn charcaol blac Hunter's boots wth bood red lacists. My hare wus sitll teh saem coluor ass it wus erlier and my makeup wus sitll on becuase they wer water-proof adn teh effects wood go away teh next day. I then walked ovur 2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button and it started going down. 

Aftwr a whiel, teh elevator sotpped adn i waked in2 teh room 2 find Torc stadning rite in front of me adn Ben and Kate sitting in chares on teh rite sied. Trod then spoke "Welcum bacc Nabriho. Kate jsut finidhed setting up teh settings a fw seconds ago. Nau get in2 teh room. Oh adn BTW, dat ouitfit on u luks sutnning;)." adn he gave me a lustful wink. i litly shuvd him out of teh wae adn stepped in2 teh room. Teh beech setting wus goen nau adn in teh middel of teh room wus a machine similar 2 teh thing people sit on when w8ting 4 teh doctor 2 coem in2 teh room adn i layed dwon on it. I turnd me hed 2 teh window adn Ben wus pointing at my eboby skrit adn i took it off adn layed it on teh floor aftrer i tok off my boots adn layed dem 2 teh sied. Kate then pressed a button on teh control panel adn then a robotic arm energd frum bleow teh seet adn teh hand tranfromed in2 a neon hot pink dildo. Another robotic hand then appeared butt dis 1 dident transform in2 a dildo adn insted opended up my vagina a little bit b4 suddenly, teh oyher arm thursted str8 in an i let out a loud moan of lust. I continued letting countess atomic moans as teh dildo violenly frusted in adn out of my vertical grimace adn in no tiem at all, teh dildo thrusted rite thru my cervix adn in2 my womb, causing me 2 let a moan dat wus as loud as 10,00 tunguska meteors crashing on earth.

Adn then, teh other robotic arm from earlier transformed in2 a neon lite blu dildo adn another 1 appeared below my as adn pushed it up adn teh lite blu dildo thrusted str8 in2 my ass, causng mii 2 let out a nother loud moan of lust. An thn, another dildo appeared adn thrusted it'self in2 my mouth jsut as teh dildo in my willy washer penetrated rite fru my uterus adn in2 my large intestines. As teh deildo shuvd demselves deep in insied my bodie, Ben helded teh camaera up close 2 teh window screen whiel Kate mass debated on teh chare letting loud moans of lsut dat i faintly herd insdie teh room dat i wus in. Meanwhiel, teh dildo in my moth wus violently shuving itselve deep down in2 my asathogus adn eventually, it dug str8 down in2 my stomuch butt wusent effected by teh stomach asids. 4 several several minutes, teh dildos in my bodie penetreated rite thru my internal organs liek a lawnmower slicing chunks of grass off teh feac of teh erth with minimal efort adn eventually, all 3 of teh dildos collided in teh middel of my bodie adn started poking at each other liek blind mice ramming against 1 another in a narrow container smol enouf 2 maek a clawstrophobic dye of a hart attack on teh spot. And then, teh didlos cummed thier semen liek fliuds at teh saem tiem insdie my bodie and teh rotobic arms pulld dem out of my bodie adn sum of teh dildos had bits of fluid on dem.

After dat exhilerating expericane, Torg wakled in2 teh rum adn toseed a towel towards me adn i caught it in my left hand befour he walked bacc in2 teh other room. After i cleened my selfe off, i walked up 2 door adn opended it rite when 1 of teh children fell off teh chare Kate wus sitiing in. Ben wakled over adn picked up teh kid by its penis in a non-sexual way adn handed it bacc 2 it's mother adn i asked "Ur don luks cute." "Thanks butt Luci is actually a girl. She alongside her other 3 sisters wer born wth penises tho both me adn K8 chuse 2 identify dem as wimmins becase they sitll hav vaginas so we sitll identify dem as gurls." "Oh okay." He then turnd his hed 2 Kate and assed her "So, hau wus dat, honey?" "I'm sorry Ben but hwiel it wus quite mawt an all...i still iddn't cum." "*Sigh*...wat else hav u got, Trod?" Todr replied wth "I'm sorry, butt it luks liek theyre arent many moar options." "What do u meen bi dat? u sed K8 culd chus wich ever option she wanted!" "Well, earlier while Nabriho wus getting fucked by tenteacles, 1 of my guards told me dat almost all of teh modes wur malfunctioning adn dat very few of dem wood work properly." he then motiond his hand 2 a blacc button with fat sillowet being fed thru a tube adn he contineud "Dis is teh last 1 dat's working properly. If dis doesnt work, then i'm afraid nothing else will. Nabriho, step inside, i'm cumming in wth u." i hten nodded adn stepped in side teh room adn shortly after, Trof also walked in. 

NOBRIHA'S POV

It has nau bin a few hours since dis morning adn Tom wus sitting netx 2 me waching a season 4 episod of Superjail. His blu hoody wus nau unziped adn he was whereing a enoby blacc Burn The Ballroom t-shirt, dark blu genes wth holes in dem, adn blacc shues wth blak and white checkered rubber parts adn teh Burn The Ballroom logo on both sieds of each shoe. After teh episode went off, Tom lukt a neerby clock be4 he ejaculated "HOKY SHIRT!!1! I TOTALY FROGOT ABOT TEH CONSERT!! NABRIHO, GET IN TEH FICKING CAR NAU!!!!1111!!!!" befroe he clutch on2 my left adn he ranned str8 in2 teh garage adn toseed me in2 teh front passenger's seet before he dashed 2 teh driver's seet adn starrted teh car adn it drove off. I then sat up in teh seet adn bucled my self as Tom insetred a CD in2 teh CD player adn teh car then started playing Goddess of the Rain by Burn the Ballroom. After a whiel, teh car sotpped at a parking lot adn Tom ejaculated as he wus unbucklking "OUT OF TEH CAR NAU!! WE DONT HAV MUCH TIEM!!!" and i unbuckled just as Tom steped out of teh car adn i got out too adn walkwd ovur 2 ware he wus at adn grabbed his rite hand. Rite in front of us behind teh car stood a concert stage with a bunch of poeple crowded below and on teh stage Burn The Ballroom's members wer tuning thier instruments.

After he had finished tuning his guitar, 1 of teh memebrs held a microphone up 2 his face and annoucnced "Teh concert shall comence in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. fi-" but as he wus counting down, Tom ran straight in2 teh crowd suving every1 out of teh way as he tightly helded my hand and just b4 teh guy finished saying five, Tom jumped up adn cryed out "OMG TOM CALLAHAN SIGN MY AUTOGRAPH DAMMIT!!!!!!!!11111!!!!" as he helf up a sheat of payper. Tom C. then took teh paper from his hand, signed it, and it go adn teh paper hit Tom direcly in teh faec, causing him 2 fall 2 teh gorund. I then pulled him bacc upp adn remuvd teh autograff from his faec adn after he opened his eyes, he grabbed teh autograph adn put it in his pocket. Shortly after he did dat, teh countdown had finished adn almost immediantly, teh band started playing Whisper.

Whisper by Burn The Ballroom. Lyrics written by Burn The Ballroom[I don't know the specific people who wrote it. If you know, then please tell me in the comments].

Come in sit down sweet angel

Leave me all your tears

Tell me all of your troubles

The weight of your short years

Love is only a river

Drowning all of your cheer

Sell me all of your laughter

And I will take some of your fear

His favourite days were the mornings she came in with confessions of cardinal sin

A beast in the business of selling forgiveness dead eyes on a treacherous grin

And he laps up the vice like a wolf in the night he's the left hand of God on the stage

And with one hand he offers salvation to lovers the other taketh away

So give me your fire give me your fear give me your faith when love gives you tears

Give me your heart give me your fate give me your hand when love gives you hate

Give me your prayers up on your feet and I'll give you a show it helps fill the seats

So give me your sins give me your lies but whisper your love

And I'll whisper mine

[Please go check out the rest of the song using the link above].

After a little whiel, teh sogn ended adn Tom Callahan Stated "BRB, I hav 2 go do sumthing." and he waljed offstage. After he did dat Tom turnd 2 me adn stated "Well, i'm gonna go use teh baffroom Nabriho, just stay heer adn w8 4 me." whiel he wus talking 2 me, i noticed dat he kinda lukt hawt in dat shirt adn then a lite bulb lit up in my hed adn i repleid "Actually, i wanna go 2." "Okay then, u can w8 4 me outside teh stall." and then i went up 2 his ear and sugestd in a lutsful toen "Y dont we go in ~2gether~." "I don't think we can do dat Nabriho-" "C'mon, wat's wrong wth taking a risk 1ce in a whiel?" "Well..ok." and then he grabbed hand adn we walked ovur 2 a neerby cyan port-a-potty. Tom lukt both directions b4 he opended teh door and walked in and i followed afterward; he then turnd arond adn locked teh door. I then walkt up 2 teh toilet and sat down and i stated "It's too hot in heer. U won't wind if a take my shirt off 4 a moment will u?" and b4 he culd comment, i tok off my Good Charlotte hoody adn RAtM tank top, exposing my emo black bra wth hot pink laces. i then lookt dwon adn noticed dat Tom nau had a msol nerection adn i commented "U liek dis don't u Tom?" and then i suggested in a lutsfull oten "Hey, y dont we use dis oppurtinity 2 are...advantage~" "Umm Nabriho, i fink it's is best dat we saev dis 4 when we get bac hoem." "Ur seriusly gonna let dis oppurtinity rite in front of u go 2 waist. I meen think abot it: Having secks wth teh hottest bich on teh planet whiel 1 of ur favortie bands plays music in teh background. Doesn't dat suond liek a mach maed in haven?" "Well...i gess i cant argue wth dat."

He then took off hs hoody adn shrit adn layed dem on teh floor be4 he unzipped his pants, whipping out his erekt corn dog. I removed my bra adn walked up 2 him adn wraped teh bra around his neck befour bending down 2 his memebr adn sticking it in my mouth. I then started sucking on his hard, soft tree branch faster then Super Sonic on crack running thru a bonus stage in Sonic 2 adn teh suonds of Sonic collecting rings wer Tom's moans of lust as i wrapped my tongue around his flagpole. Wth each adn ovry thrust of my mouth in2 his thicc cock, hjs penis grew larger adn lagr an eventually his boner went str8 thru my throat adn in2 my somtach liek a missile hitting it's tagert adn Tom let out a lod moan of lust ass i took my mouth out of his sitll erect Eiffel Tower. I then gripped his tentacles wth my hand and i gotted up adn up close 2 his faec adn we maed out liek 2 slugs sliding agenst eachother in a narrow hallway fit 4 only 2 slugs adn Tom's slid down in2 my vocal cords adn started caressing dem liek a old woman lightly stoking th soft strings dat wood b used 2 maek her granson's soft adn warm, albeit awful looking, christmas sweater. He then took his tongue out of my throat, letting me stick my tongue deep in2 his throat liek Indiana venturing down in2 teh abyss of teh Grand Canyon and i eventually got 2 gis voice bocks adn my taste buds started caressing teh top of teh box liek a arkitect stroking a recently discovered stone tablet.

I then took my tongue out of his throat adn i lusted in a lustful tone "Nau's tiem 4 teh ~mane event~" he then nodded bacc in response wth a lustful glair in his eyes. i then removed teh rest of my cloths whiel he removed teh rest of his adn we both layed our cloths on teh floor. Tom adn picked me up by teh ass as i wrapped my patnys aournd my moth so no1 wood heer me adn then in a split second, he thrusted me str8 down in2 his fishing rod, causing me 2 let out a laod moan of lust as his avenger penertared rite thru my cevix adn uterus adn in2 my smol instetines. I let out several atomic moans of lustful lust as his hard erect dic slid around inside my soft fleshy organs liek a mose squeezing thru a tight passageway. Whiel dis heavenly bliss wus taking place, Burn The Ballroom were singing away outside, blissfully unawate of teh ritual of lust taekng place in teh neerby portapotty adn Tom wus thrusting in my oragans 2 teh rythm of teh songs dat wer being played. Durin teh climax of 1 of teh sogns, Tom's thursts intesnifyed adn he clutched my shoulders as his The Flash action figure jolted in speed adn started eviscerating me from teh inside, causing me 2 let out several loud moans who's loudnes wouldve been comparable 2 a metoer 10,000 times the size of the Hoba Meteorite crashing in2 Jupeter if i dident have my bra wrapped arounf my mouth. And then, his Smirnoff bottle pentatd rite out of my mouth adn it cummed several galluns on2 my bewbs as he ejaculated "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

He then took his penis out of my bodie an walked ovur 2 teh toilet paper wrack adn took teh toilet paper out adn tosed it ovur 2 mii adn i cleeaned teh cum off both my bodie adn my vagina. After dat, i grabbed my cloths off teh floor and put dem on as Tom did teh saem adn after i finished putting my shoes on, Tom walked up 2 me adn lusted "Nabriho, out of all teh tiems we've had secks, dis 1 is so far my favorit out of all of dem. U were really sumthing 2nite. Well i'd luv 2 saty heer, but i'm feeling a littel bit tired nau. Oh well, i guess i'll just watch teh concert on MTV." he then opend teh door adn we walked out of teh port-a-potty adn 2 teh car adn Tom got in teh driver's seet adn i sat beside him adn we drove bacc home 2 teh suond of Whisper by Burn The Ballroom playing on the radio. After a whiel, Tim parked teh car in front of teh haus adn i stepped out first b4 him adn he opended teh front door adn held it open 4 me and we both walked in. Edd, who wus sitting on teh couch, turnd 2 Tom and commented in a slightly shocked tome "Hey Tom. Seams u caem bacc a little bit earlier then i though u wood. Anywae, hau wus it?" "It wus...gr8." Tom replied wth in a tired tone and Edd replied "Well, seems liek u had a wild nite. Well, i recommend u go get sum rest nau, since ur so tire-" "I'M BACCC!!!!1!!" screamed Matt as he kicked oepn teh door adn it hitted teh wall adn maed a loud *BANG*. Edd then spoke "Hey Matt. Hau wus teh visit?" "It wus gr8!1!" "Did Matt Jr. adn Thea behave?" "Yeah, as usual. They can't really do much at sutch a yung aeg, so ain't it kinda redundant asking if they behaved?" "Hey, kids r unpredictabl, always gotta maek shure." "Well, i'm going 2 bed nau, goodnight." and then Matt walked 2 his rom adn cloesd th door. Edd then checked teh clock adn turnd 2 me adn stated "I think it's tiem 4 u 2 go bacc 2 bed nau Nabriho." "W8, wat abot teh Superjail marathon?" "I'll check." he then turnd teh TV on adn an episode of Superjail had just started. "Well, i guess i can let u finish off teh marathon." adn then we watched Superjail 4 a couple hours adn after teh marathon ended, i went 2 my room adn went 2 sleep. 

Todf then turnd around adn yelled out "Press teh button when i tell u 2 Kate!" "Ok." he walked inside teh room b4 pullin out a wodden chare adn walking bac in2 teh room i wus in adn laying it in the middel fo teh room. He then walked ovur 2 me adn dug around in his hoody picket 4 uh bit b4 pulling out a red pill "Taek dis. It will drastically increase teh amount of weight u gain 4 abot a hour adn then all teh weight u gained during when u wer under teh effect of teh pill will disipate, adn u'll return 2 teh wait u had prior 2 taeking teh pill." adn then he handed me a glass of water in teh otehr hand. I took teh glass of water first then teh pill in 1 gulp in only 3 seconds be4 i handed teh glass of water bacc 2 him. "Rly, dats all u needed?" he commented as he staired teh glass of wter, presumable questioning whether or not i actualy took teh pill or if i hid it under my tongue be4 i stated "Jsut fought u might need sum 2." "No thanks, im good. 4 nau at leest;). Anyways, go sit on teh chare adn teh process shall begin." he then motioned his hand 2 teh chare in teh room. I walked up 2 teh chare adn sat on it adn teh moment my arms scraped teh arms of teh chare, iron restrantises appeared adn hooked demselves around my limbs. "KATE, PRESS IT NAU!!1" ejeculated Trod be4 locking teh door shut adn after he did dat, Kate jumped up frum her seet adn pressed teh button.

Teh moment K8 pushed teh butoon, a buzzing suond flooded teh room as a tube appeared from teh cieling an forced it'self down my thraot. Adn then b4 a could act of do anything as a responde really, i felt sumthing slide my thraot liek a slug slidding down a pipe. WHatever wus in my mouth, all i knew...wus dat it tasted good. 2 descirbe teh taste...it tastd liek teh highest quality fiev star Hershey's Dark Chocalate mixed with sum of teh finest, ripest, juiciest strawberries teh univurs had 2 offur, both of dose elements fusing 2gether 2 form a triforce wth teh texture of teh cheesiest, gooeyest, freshest melted nacho cheez Tako Bell had 2 offer. Unsurprisingly, teh moment i relaized exacly wat dis "stuff" going down my thoat tasted liek...i fell in luv wth it imediantly adn rite away, i started gulping all of it down my throat leik a sewr taking in water, only insted of dat water having a bunch og trash and shut in it, it had sum of teh highest quality minerals. Wth each adn ovary gulp of teh heavenly "substance", i felt myself gorw fuller adn fuller wth each gulp, my cloths growing tighter adn tighter around my changing bodie. And then, Torf walked up me wth a lustful look of list in his 3y3s adn suddenyl clutched both of his soft, firm hands on2 my soft, warm luv handels adn started massaging dem as he commented "So soft, so warm, just hau i liek dem. Can i fuk u...?" i then nodded my hed softly in repliance.

Adn then, Tdor immedianlty pulled dow n his pants adn boxers, exposing his hard, throbbing skyscapr dat wus bascaly begging up 2 teh havenz 4 sum china. He then posishuned hemselve a bit b4 liek a teh rubber band on a slingshot bein pulled back be4 being let go of, he thrusted his hard bana DEEP in2 my 3rd hoel(or 4th depending on if u count teh mouth as a hole, tho i pesonaly dont), causing my vocal chorsd 2 let ouy a loud muffled moan of lust. Tod thursted deeper adn deeper in2 my bodie, thurthter adn thurther in as i grew in sixe frum teh godly substance being shuvd don my throat. Eventually, i gru so large adn soft dat teh chare below me cold no logner sustane my secksyness adn it cumbled below me adn then Todr got on top of my stomach adn continued shuving his Norwegian bacon wrapped aparaguess inside my bodie. After a whiel of fat secks, it started 2 feel liek Torf's penis wus moar then tiwce teh siz of his firm wellbiult Nrowegian bodie adn my muffeled moans of lust adn lust wer growgin laoder adn loudr, so loud in fakt dat it alsmot seemed liek teh vocal chords in mu mouth could snap at ny second nau frum hau laud i wus moaning. After a cuple hours, Tor turned 2 teh window adn maed sum sighn langueag signs indicating 4 dem 2 stop adn Ben then pressed tej button agan adn i no longer felt teh heavenly falovr going down my thraot. Todr then took teh tube out of my motuh adn i lukt at my own bdie, which nau took up half of teh room adn my skirt wus torn, tho my shirt wus sitll holding my bewbs up. "Liek wat u see?" i responded my nodding my hed 2 adn he laffed "U dont 2 do dat nau, ur free 2 talk. An soon, i'll be as soft adn warm as u~."

He then pulled out anothe red pill adn put it in his mouth b4 he turnd bacc ovur 2 teh window, ware Kate wus sitting in an chare masturbating adn Ben wus sitting neerby teh control panel whiel holding teh kids, adn Trod maed moar sighn lagnuage signs telling him 2 press teh button adn Ben put 1 of his kids above teh button adn then teh chilf pressed it. And then suddenly, teh tube attached it selve 2 Trod ad then teh "substance" started going down his throat as he continued thrusting his growing cocc deeper in2 me. As teh stuff slid his thoat, he grew larger adn larger jsut liek his throbbing mayonaise bottel which wus thrustinf in2 me at teh sped of litening as i moaned in lust "aaaaa...Toooord...." Afer a little whiel of lust admn pleshure, Torf wus nau teh saem of me adn our bodys nau tooked up almost all of teh enitre room(tho i'm pretty shure Ben adn Kate culd sitll se us) adn i lukt down adn saw Kate wus nau massdebating faster then a hamtser on crack running on a hampster weel at several thousand miels per second as ordT just kept on thrusting his cadnytsick in2 me, which wus nau 4/5ths deep in2 me adn wus no doubt 10,00 tiems a lot larger then what his size wus prior 2 taeking teh pill. Adn then, teh inevitable climax caem adn Trdo ejaculated in a moan dat wus laoder thn 2000 milllions trumpets playing at teh saem tiem in unicon "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as he cummed 500,000 gallums of cum in2 my bodie adn at teh saem tiem when dat happend Kate did teh ahegao faec(the faec people in anime do when having secks) so i immedianly nu dat it all wroekd out in teh end.

And then 4 about a hour, me adn Trof jsut rubbed up against each other a lot wth his penis sitll inside me adn after a whiel, teh effect on me wore off adn i wus bacc 2 normal butt teh effect on Trod dident ware of untill a few moar minuts adn in teh tiem frame, i uscked in his ungodly large bakin peace adn massaged his luv hadnels. After da affect on Tor woar off, I grabed him by teh arm adn lifted him off teh ground adn he walked 2 teh door adn walked in adn i followd. After i setpped in, Torg turnd 2 mii adn stated "I'm gonna go change nau, u saty heer adn do whatever." b4 he opend teh elevator adn i stared at his slightly torn hoody adn pants be4 he stepped in adn teh door closed. I then sat at a nearby chare adn i sed 2 Ben adn Kate "Het!" adn Ben turnd 2 me adn replyd "Hey Nabriho." b4 he turnd his hed 2 K8 adn assed "Hau wus dat?" "it...aaaaa...it wus amazing!" "Well, luks liek it al wroked out in teh end!" adn then he sw his kid erlier abot 2 press teh button adn he lifted up teh child adn chuckled "No Dick, no playing wth teh control panel. Dis is much safer 4 yung kids liek u, aneywae." adn handed him a Austin Magic Pistol adn Dick held it up 2 his own left I. And then Kate moaned 2 Ben "Hey..." "Wat is it, Kate?" "Nau dat i think abot it...i dont fink we killed enouf straights shortly after i gave birf." "Y'no, i actually fink ur rite. *Turns hed 2 Nabriho* Bi Nabriho, we're gunna go kill sum moar straight people 4 teh cimax of our movie!!![R.A.N: I'm very sorry if this offended straight people in any way, shape, or form]." adn then Ben picked up Kate alongside teh kids as she pulled out a chainsaw adn pulld teh thing on it dat caused it 2 maek teh noises chainsaws maek b4 they ran in2 teh elevator. Shortly after dat, Trod stepped out and lukt around be4 he questioned "Ware did dose 2 go?" "They ran out 2 go do sumthing; i'm certain they'll be bac soon." "Ok. Well, go back 2 bed nau Nabriho." "Ok." adn then i walked in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button dat led 2 my room adn after it got dare, i stepped in adn got in my bed adn went 2 sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HAY AGEN ADN FANK U 4 REDDING DIS FANFICTION, ADN PLS GO COMMENT ADN REVIEW NAU!!!
> 
> Real Author's Note: In typical fashion, I shall now give out my sincerest apologies to Edd Gould, his friends, his family, and also to all straight people who are reading this for wasting several hours of my life almost every day to taint the internets with more cancer. Anyways, if you're the kind of person who likes torturing themselves(either for the LULZ or some other odd reason), then please tune in next time for the upcoming Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9: The Pink Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Author's Warning:(18+) The following fanfiction you're about to read contains (horrifically inaccurate)sex and futanari. Reader Discretion Adviced.
> 
> Hai dis is Nabriho'ulbon agan adn in dis fanfiction my hare is nau neon cyan wth dark blu tips and its in long twintails helded up bi squarecular black adn pink hairbow liek thingys adn it luks kinda liek Hatsune Miku's hair. I'm wareing a future wristic white sleeveless tank top wth a cyan coluored tye, black arm wrist things wth cyan tips, a short sleek blac skrit wth a cyan bottom tip, sleak black stockings dat start at teh upper half of my leg(above teh nee), and short bkack shoes wth a cyan rim at teh bottum. Adn 4 maekup, i'm wareing cyan eyeshadough wthh light pink lipstick adn black eyerinel. Anywaes, heer's wat my doppelganger wus wareing 2day(dare will be a twist about her later in the story).
> 
> Sup buches it meh Nobriha'olbun adn rite nau i'm in teh place of dis gurl names Nabriho, adn i've already manaegd 2 bang 2 of hur roommates in olny 2 days. 2day in dis sotry, i cut my hare adn nau its in a emo bob adn i died it dark purpel wth nay blu streaks adn enoby blacc tips. I'm wareing a wite Korn t-shirt dat fits tightly around my secksy bodie, a black Slipknot hoody wth blood red text, dark grrey riped genes, adn goffik mauve hi-heals. 4 maekup, i'm whereing dark prupel lipstick wif enoby blacc eyelinner adn charcoal black eyeshadow. Nau lets cut teh crap adn get 2 teh story.

NOBRIHA'S POV

2day, i woek up at 5:00AM and put my cloths on adn went 2 teh baffroom adn styled my hare b4 i walked 2 teh kichen adn grabed teh laptop be4 i walked bacc 2 Nabriho's room. I started teh laptop adn after i finished teh online hi school assignments, my eyephone 666 started ringing. I picked teh phone up adn ptu it up 2 my ear adn Tdor wus on teh other sied adn he sed "Hey Nobriha." "Hey boss." "I want u 2 do sumthing else 2day." "Wut?" "I want u 2 kidnap Matthew Joseph Hargreaves adn bring him ovur 2 hedquarters." "Hey, dat's 1 of teh guys who's living hear. I think he's teh giner 1 wth teh kids he talked about yesterday." "Ok, well just 2 teh point. In teh mailbox, 1 of my guards left in a sedative. It maeks it so dat when u orgasm, it maeks teh person who cums in2 contact wth ur cum fall asleep 4 a cupl hours." "Ok then." i then ended teh call adn walked out of my room adn outside teh front door; i walked ovur 2 teh malebox adn pulled out a birght blu pill adn i gupled it down. I then walked bacc inside teh haus 2 find Matt stepping out of his room. He turnd 2 me adn asked "Nabriho, wat r u doing out heer so l8?" "I wus jsut uhh...checking teh male 2 see if dare wus aneything nu." "Well, i wus gonna go do dat butt nau i guess i don't hav 2 *chuckles*." i then got up close 2 him and placed 2 of my finger belo his square chin adn i soothed in a lustful toen "Hey, since every1's asleep, why don't we hav sum ~fun?" "Wow Nabriho, i didnt no u lieked secks so much." "Whatever, let's jsut cut teh crap adn get going." he walked ovur 2 teh door 2 his room adn opended teh door.

I then stepped in2 his room afte him adn stared all wierded out at all of teh pictures adn posters adn crap of him scattered around teh room. My trance wus interuppted by Matt who wus layng on teh bed wth a rose in his mouth and he asked in lust "R u entranced by my ~hansumness;)?" "Uhh, i guess...?" "Well, i'm abot 2 rock ur world. Just liek hau u've mien twice." i wus abit confused by teh lats part, but i chose 2 jsut ignore it adn cut 2 teh chase. I then got on teh bed adn removed my pants adn pantys exposing my wet pussy as Matt removed his hoody adn white shirt, exposing his admittedly secksy bod adn then unzipped his pants, whipping out his throbbing eract bona. i then grabed teh sieds of his pants adn moaned "Y dont we jsut cut teh appetizer adn start rite In Medias Res[R.A.N: It's a writer's technique where the author starts the story in the middle of the narrative]." "Oh okay." and then he pulled down his pants adn removed his black boxer wth red rose petals imprinted on it, reaveling moar of his sexy pail ginger bodie. i then turnd arond adn bent down adn moaned in anticipation "Oh gr8 sexy lustful Prince, shall u oepn teh gates 2 mordor adn place ur steel sword in2 it's ritefully earned scabberd of lite?" "Hell yeah bich!" he ejaculated as he grabbed my ass adn liek a soldier charging in2 battel on his steed, thrusted his sword of lite in2 my scaaberd as i let out a moan of lust.

He then kept on thrusting deeper adn depper in2 my vagina leik a kid slidding a toy ovuer his 2 friend who wus on teh othur sied of a wall via a smol whole adn i moaned in lust as teh tip of his speer poked at my cervix. Ovur teh course of teh act, his meatstick grw larger adn larger, eventually taking up teh eniterety of teh inside of my vagina adn then, he thursted his dick str8 thru my cervix adn insied my zǐgōng, cuasing me 2 let out a loud mon dat filled teh enitre rom. His mirror handel slid around acroos teh walls of my uterus liek a snaek tredding thru tall grass as i lightly moaned leiked my inside wer being massaged. And then, i let out a slight yelp when suddenyl, his little Thor's hammer slid its way inside tmy left fallopian tube adn my moans of lust grew louder as his Dora the Explorer figurine scraped teh walls of my egg passageway. After a very short but extermly plesurable whiel, M@'s tubesteak reeched my fimbriae adn teh tip of his cock lightly carassed my fimbrae in wat felt liek a angel's toch. Adn then, teh XTC stick bursted rite thru my fimibraes adn in2 my ovary adn then Matt's thrusts increased grately in speed adn he furiusly thursted his cock in2 my bodie, ultimately climaxing in him screameng out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as he caem all ovur my egg cells adn ass he wus taking his penis out of my bodie, i let out a loud moan as cum caem out of ym vagina adn sum of it landed on his penis adn Matt then fell asleep instantly.

I then slid out of his dick adn picked up his bodie when suddenly, i started hearing suonds cumming fron outside teh door adn i muttered "Oh shit." i immediantly ran 2 teh neerest window adn thrustedly pushed teh windwo up b4 hoping out of teh room holding Matt in my arms. I then pulled out my eyephone adn called teh boss adn whispered franticlly "Bring teh motor cycle ovur hear nau!11!" adn in almost a imstant, my neon bright red motorcycle caem riding in adn parked it'self rite beside my seet. I then strapped Matt's body 2 teh bacc of teh motorcycle b4 i hopped in teh front set adn started teh motorcycle adn i drove off in2 teh rising sun. After a whiel, i maed it bacc 2 hedquarters adn parked th motercycle outsied adn then stepped off adn unbuckled Matt adn lefted him up. I then walked ovur 2 teh entrance door adn a voice whispered "Wat's teh passwor-" "Jehovas vitner kan suge pikken min." I ansered adn then teh door opended adn i walked in holding Matt's bodie adn i stepped in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh top button adn teh elvatr satred going up. After a little whiel, teh elevatir sotpped adn i walked out adn in2 teh bosses office. "Hear he is." i declared as he turned his faec awat frum his hentai magazine adn faecd me adn he congratulated "Exelent job Nobriha, very splendid indeed. Nau i shall acumpany u 2 teh testing room."

I stepped bacc in2 teh elevaror as he walked in adn pressed a button adn teh elevator started going down. After a whiel, teh elevator sotpped adn we stepped out of teh elevator in2 a room wth a buncha science shit happening liek missile testings adn chemical experiments. After a bit of walking, Trod stoped neerby a door adn he opended it adn i walked in2 a white testing room wth only a capsule shaped device sitting against teh middel of teh center wall of teh room. He then opended teh pulled open teh door 2 teh container adn asked "Would u kindly place him heer?" i obliged adn positioned Matt's bodie inside teh capsule. "Gud work Nobriha, nau stay heer whiel i get sumthi-" "Hey?" i asked as he wus abot 2 walk out teh door adn he turnd 2 me adn inqusitioned "Wat is it?" "Wat's wth dis capsule thingy?" "God question! Dat dare is teh Personality Splitter Device, or PSD." "Y did u ask me 2 taek him heer?" "Well, a cuple months ago, i was casually sitting in my office reading hentai when suddenly, a pieace of paper struck me rite in teh faec adn i fell unconscius 4 a wheil. After a whiel, i woek up adn lukt at teh paper in front of me; as it turnd out, it was a flyer asking 4 a donor 4 1 of my old roommates. I was a bit curious about dis, so dat nite, i put on a disguise adn went 2 ware teh hospital wus, where coincidentaly 1 of my favortie bands Rhapsody of Fire was performing wth System of a Down adn i asked sumn1 dare abot Matt.

The man, a black guy who wus wth his girlfirend, told me dat teh day b4, Matt held a haus party adn invited a bunch of goffs dare, including himself, adn appaerently, Matt drank sum Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled Whisky adn whent unconscius 4 a whiel and when he woke up, he suddenly demaded 4 every1 dare 2 destory teh place adn trash every rom in teh haus exept his adn sum other room. After a short whiel, he left teh place wth his gurl adn he also told me dat when Matt's friends told him teh news, he was shocked. After he finished explaining his story, i thought 2 myself about back when i used 2 live with him alongside Edd and Tom. I recalled teh tiems when teh 2 wood frequently mock and troll him, though i never really bothered getting in on the action, adn then i caem 2 teh conclusion dat all of teh abuse from dose 2 must've caused him 2 finally snap in2 a hateful raeg. Adn then, a idea suddenly popped in2 my hed, a vile, geinus idea i regretted not thinking of ealier. Maybe, if i could find a way 2 unleash his hatred, then maybe i could use him as another 1 of my sodliers. But hau wood i b able 2 do dat without raising suspision, sinse i didnt hav a ginger soldier who culd replace him if i wur 2 kidnap him? Adn then, after days of thought, teh perfect solution finally caem! I wood taek all of his bottled up hatred, adn convert it all in2 a diffrant form, adn wth sum training, dis nu Matt i created would be unstoppable. Adn nau, i can finaly carry out teh plan i've bin waiting 4 ages 2 carry out." "Wow!" "Indeed, nau stay heer whiel i get sumthin." adn then he walked out teh door leaving me in teh room.

EARLIER: TOM'S POV

I wus sitting in my bed getting sum rest after wat happended lats niht(REED CHAPTAR 8) qhen sudenly, i woke up. i checked teh clock adn saw dat it wus someware close 2 5:10AM adn i though "Well, mite ass well jsut grab a cuple bottels of Snirmoff 2 put me back 2 sleep." adn i opended teh door adn herd sum slight moans cumming frum Matt's rom, but i jsut ignored dem adn maed my way 2 teh kichen adn grabbed a gallun of Smifnorr. I then sat myself at teh couch adn jsut when i wus abot 2 oepn teh container, i herd a loud burstful moan of luts cum from Matt's room followd bi anopher 1. I then got up adn walked ovur 2 teh entrance 2 Matt's room adn knocked on teh door, but go no reponse. i then nocked on teh door slihtly lauder butt sitll nothing. So then i started banging on teh door wth my fists flying acros teh sturdy plank of wood dat wus teh dooor 2 Matt's room. i then herd teh suond of a door unlocking from behind adn i turnd around adn saw Edd stepping out of his room. He turned his hazy eyes 2 my blank eye sockets adn groaned "Can u quit dat Tom, poeple r trying 2 sleep." "Well it's not my fault whatever teh hell Matt's doing in dare interrupeted me just whemn i wus abot 2 taek anther sip of Smirnoff so i cold go bacc 2 sleep." "Whatever. Stay here, i'm gonna go get teh spare keys." adn he walked down teh hall adn after a whiel, he caem bacc holding a pear of keys. He then lightly shuvd me out of teh wae adn he unlocked teh door. I peeked inside adn wat i saw left me speechless.

Teh room wus completly empyty adn on teh bed layed Matt's adn...Nabriho's cloths. I then bent down on my knees wth my jaw wide open as several thoughts raced thru my hed "Did she rilly jsut hav secks wth dat retard?" "Adn shortly aftr we had teh gr8est tiem of are livs at teh concert?" "...Why did she betray me..............................................................y?" adn then liek a glass vaes being hitted by a iron hammar, i broek down in2 teers as i cryed out in teh night sky "*sobs* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an i hang my hed don. Edd then turnd 2 me adn asked "Wat is it To-" "U wanna no wat it is!? U wanna no!?! THAT SLUTTY BITCH FUCKING BETRAYED ME!111!!!!!" "Wat do u meen she betrsyed u?" "-_-..." "Well...?" "Fuck dis. i'll be in teh living room if u need me." i then got back up adn walked out teh door as i herd Edd comment sumthing but i was 2 pissed off 2 giv a shit. i sat down at teh couch adn turnd teh TV on 2 MTV, ware Rhapsody of Fire wur performing at a conert in Notre Dame singing Echoes of Tragedy. As they wer preforming, i grabbed teh gallun of Smirnoff adn chugged a little bit of it down. Shortly after i layed teh gallum bac down, i immediantly lifted it bac up adn sovd teh enitre liquid contents down my thorat adn immediantly went 2 sleep.

EDD'S POV

As Tom walked down teh hall, i commented "Well, she has bin acting kinda strange lately." but he didnt seem 2 react. i then walked bac inside teh room adn closed teh window adn after i did dat, a thought caem in2 my hed "Wait, idd she run away?" i then slightly jolted at teh thought adn hsortly after, another 1 popped in2 my mind "But y wood she do dat? We've doen everything 4 her, adn she seemed quite happy wth us. So y wood she do dat? Maybe dare's sumthin going on heer dat i'm not aware of." i then lukt around teh room a little bit moar adn noticed dat "Wait...ware's Matt?" he wasnt heer. i then bursted out of teh room adn bombed in shock "Matt!?!" i then ran ovur 2 teh living room 2 find Tom laying on teh couhc unconscius adn wth a empty gallom of Snirmoff laying on teh floor. I then ran 2 teh kkichen butt saw no1 in dare in sight adn i frantacly ran everyware around teh haus, serching thru every nook adn crany, but Matt wus nowear 2 be scene. i then bursted teh fr0nt dooor open adn turnd my hed everywhare across teh front lawn but he wus sitll no ware. I then walked out of teh haus adn turnd 2 the left of teh road adn saw motorcycle skid marks starting not far from teh haus. "Wait, Matt doesnt own a motorcycle then...no i'm thinkng 2 deep in2 dis...i need 2 get sum rest nau. I'll think moar abot dis in teh morning." i then walked back in2 teh hause adn bacc inside my room adn went back 2 sleep.

DREAM WORLD OF GOFFSENBURGHAM

I woke up inside my room and walked ovur 2 my desk adn pulled out a sheet of paper adn my feather pen adn started writing.

'Dearest Mother, I'm sorry it's been a while since i wroted bacc, adn i hoep dat u will frogive me 4 dat. Anyways, things hav bin quite uneventfull at teh castle, tho there is 1 thing dat i must admit: Maid Nabriho had bin acting a bit...strange. wat i meen by dat is she's bin showing moar interests in violence, liek going 2 attend colluseum battles or watching teh guards practice with there weapons. She also at 1 point showed a moment of agression; she lashed ot at teh royal chef when he annoucned breakfast wus reddy, which got her character in her puppet show killed by a zenomorph. She has also bin showing interests in certain bard groups liek Korn, Rage Against the King, adn Iron Maiden adn she even bought sum of there merchandise when we went 2 teh cloths stand. I am a bit suspicious abot dis, but agan she did say in teh carriage whiel we wer going 2 teh cloths stand dat "There's a lot of things u sitll dont no abot me." tho i sitll hav my doubts, adn it seems liek i'm not alone on dat. Recently, teh cort magician, Aradia(we hired her a cuple moths ago) has ben sharing her suspicions abot her behavior wth me when Nabriho was not around. Whatever's going on, i'm pretty shore dat an anser 2 my confusions will cum along eventually. Adn even if does ansers dont come, i'll sitll luv Nabriho 4 who she is.

-Eddward Gouldsen'

Immedianly after i finished writing teh letter, a guard burstd thru teh door adn ejeculated "SIR EDD, TEH KING HAS DISPEARED!!!!111!!" "OK, I'LL GO ALERT EVERY1 IN TEH KINGDON NAU!!!" I then flung opn teh window 2 ny rom adn cryed "TEH KING HAS DISSAPEARED!!! I REPEAT!! TEH KING HAS DISSAPEARED!!!! ALL SERCH PARTEHS ON GO!!! I REAPEAT!! ALL SERCH PARTIES ON GO!!!" adn then evury1 down below stated panicking adn bursting in2 neerby buildings as a dove flew thru teh window adn picked up teh lerret. After dat, i flunged teh door 2 my room oepn adn serched everyware in teh castle 4 aney sight of Matt aneyware. after a whiel of serching, i checked teh room ware teh maids should've been washign teh laudnry by nau, but Matt wasnt aney ware adn...Nabriho wus noware 2 be scene. I asked 1 of teh maids if she nu ware she wus adn she just shrugged saying she didnt no b4 she continued washing. "Maybe we shuold ask teh bishop if he knows ware theyre at." suggested a nerby gard adn we ran 2 his rom adn i opended teh door ownly 2 find him getting drunk on Smirnoff. I inquisitioned in a low tone "Um Bishop Thomas. Do u no ware King Matthew adn Nabriho ar-" "FUNK NO, ADN EVEN IF I DID, I WOULDNT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT NABRIHO!!!" adn then i stepped back adn lightly closed teh door as he muttered "Stupid bitch betraying me liek i men nothing 2 her..." i then turnd 2 teh gard adn asked "Who else can we ask then?" "Maybe teh royal magician might no." "Y not teh royal sorceror?" "Didnt u heer? Last night he left 2 attend 2 royal buisness in teh neighboring kindgom." "ok" then we walked ovur 2 Araida's room. I opended teh door 2 find her noware in sight adn a note on a neerby table. I walked ovur 2 teh tabel and picked up teh note adn it red "Dear Edd Gould, I'm gonna be away from Goff for a little whiel. I hav 2 go attend 2 issues relating 2 Matt. -Aradia." b4 i could react 2 teh news however, everything went white. 

NABRIHO'S POV

2day i woke up adn put my cloths on adn dyed my liek i was doing ever sinse i've bin brung 2 dis place. Just when i finished putting on my maekup, i herd teh elevator open adn a guard wth spiky blonde hare stepped out adn sed "Trod wood liek 2 see u nau." "Ok" adn i wlaked in2 teh elevator wth him adn he pressed teh very top buttom adn teh elevatr started going up. AFTer a whiel, teh elvator sotpped adn we both walked otu in2 Torf's office, ware he pulled down his hentai magazine adn stated "I see u r reddy 4 "fun" eh Nabriho. Yuu, go bacc 2 teh testing facility adn check on room 505 alongisde Wonchop." "Okey." adn then he walked bacc in2 teh elevator, leaving me aloen in teh rom wth Trof. He then got up from teh desk adn walked up 2 me adn soke "Nabriho?" "Yes, Trod?" "Mite i ask u...hau do u feel abot dis place?" "...its alright but...when can i..." "Hear ur friends agan? *chucles* oh Nabriho u silly gurl. U've only bin heer 4 3 days, be a little bit patient nau." he cuckled bacc at me as he patted me on teh hed adn then continued "We'll hav a nu slav heer soon, adn since u've bin so obediant ovr teh past 3 days, y don't u go adn giv her a warm welcum. she shold be in teh testing room in teh waiting area." "Y wood she be in dare rather then in another room?" "U'll see soon Nabriho, u'll see." and then i stepped in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button wth teh science flask with teh number 18.79 adn i pressed teh button adn teh elevater started going down.

After a whiel, teh evelator sotpped adn i walked out in2 a long corridor wth several doors on each side adn a large array of windows. I thru teh corridors until i caem across a chare which wus stationed neerby a door adn below teh chair wus a wide oepn vent wth teh line things pulled up adn down. I wus abot 2 luk insied when suddenly, a gard with blu googles climbed out of teh vent whiel i herd femael muffled sounds cumming from behind him. He then dragged out from the vent...The Pink Leader(AKA my former boss from when i wus in teh army) who's hare wus all dusty adn she let sum hoarse coffs as teh gard spoke in a stern voice "Now don't let me catch you going anywhere on my watch, or else you'll end up with more then a-" "Wonchop, ware teh fuc r u?!?" "Sorry, I'm busy over here! Hey you!" he then layed his eyes on mine as he continued "Watch over the girl for me, okay?" i then lightly nodded as he shut teh vent wth sum taep be4 he walked in2 teh door wth a sign above it labeled "room 505". She then sat down on teh chair adn placed both her hands on her face as she muttered "Well, shit." i then sat on teh floor next 2 her adn asked "Pink Leader?" adn she turnd 2 me adn i continued "Wat r u doing here?" "Well, first of all, don't call me Pink Leader anymoar. I'm not ur boss anymoare, so jsut call me Petunia. Petunia Solana. Anywae, hear's teh basic gist of hau i got in dis fucking prison."

PETUNIA'S POV

Evan 2 dis day, i rembener dat tragic moment liek it happend yestersay. I had jsut woked up in my tent adn was finishing up sum military paper work frum yesterday adn i had jsut finished signing teh last of dem when suddenly, 1 of my soldiers(AKA my sister Nierember) bursted oepn teh door and i immediantly turnd arounf adn ejeculated "WHAT IS IT!?!?! CANT U SEE IM BUISY WTH SUMTHI-" "B-b-butt Boss, o-o-on-o-" SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT!1!" "ONE OF TEH CAMPS BLU UP!!!1!" i then shuvd teh guard out of teh wae adn ranned outsied 2 find several camp sites detonating alll at once, with body parts flying ivoryware adn people panicking. i then immediantly reeched in2 my jacket and pulled out a megaphone ad cryd out "EVERY1, EVACUATE CAMPUS DIS INSTANT!!!!" before i dropped teh megaphone on teh ground adn i ran out alongside Nierember as my tent blu up in 1 huge neon pink explojun. i then ran towards a pile of rubble adn wus abot 2 help sum of teh soldiers trapped down there when suddenly, Nierember cryed out "HURRY UP, DIS GATE'S NOT STAY OPEN 4 LONG!!!" adn then janked 1 of teh soldiers out adn pointed her 2 teh exit, adn then gasped as i saw teh gate almost halfway closed. I then immediantly started dashing 2 teh exit as teh rubble started crashing down everyware adn then 2 teh rite of teh gate, a rock landed rite on Nierember, leving onyl her hed sticking out. I then cryed out "SISTER!!" but jsut when i wus abot 2 run 2 her, she coffed "no *coff* go on *coff* without me..." adn then my Cnaadian Eskimo 'Snowball' caem dashing in adn bit on2 my rite sleev adn pulled me out of campus as i cryed out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" i ws the only person that survived that terrible day.

Adn then 4 god knos hau long, me adn Snowball traveled across teh lands serching 4 a nu hoem; i didn't have any other form of travel except on Snowball since unliek u[Nabriho], who is teh richest girl on teh planet, i was poorer then shit adn i didn't try out hitchhiking becuase no way wood i trust sum1 2 dirve me sumware, only 2 taek me 2 sum forst adn murder me. 4 wat felted liek several thousand yeers, i had 2 ovurcum sum of teh harshed wether i've been faced wth, from halestorms, 2 floods, adn at 1 point dat wus absolute HELL 4 both me adn Snowball, we had 2 swin thru teh ocean with only our limbs 4 wat seemed liek sevaral weeks until we found a plank of wood adn we had 2 switch places contsantly. Adn then, we FINALLY maed it 2 sure adn l8er fuond out dat i had traveled from Ireland all teh wae 2 Wales. Well sadly, none of teh hauses in teh town i ended up in wur 4 rent so Snowball adn i ended up having 2 travel agan thru wat seemed liek the fiery pits of Hell 2 find a hoem. Adn then after about a month, we finally ended up in a town sumware in England adn FINALLY mangaed 2 buy a apartment building adn 4 a whiel, everything seemed 2 be going in teh rite direction; i got a job as a botonist 4 a neerby foweer shop adn i maed a bureal 2 properly honour my lost sister. Adn then 1 nite, all dat changed.

I had jsut gotted hoem from wrok dat day adn teh moment i walked inside teh haus, Snowball wus barking liek crasy. i walked up 2 ware her food bowl wus adn pured sum food in adn teh moment i started pouring, Snowball ranned rite up 2 teh bowl adn devoured all of it's contents in less then i minute. I then walked ovur 2 teh living rom adn sat down on teh couhc adn turnd on teh TV 2 sum Escaping Alaska. Shortly after teh episode i wus waching went off, i herd a nock at teh door adn walked ovur 2 it adn opended teh door 2 find a blacc hared man wearing teh most shaemful ragy cloths i evur layed eyes on, which honestly maed teh "dresses" i wore as i child bacc in our hoem country look liek victorian ball gowns. Adn honestly, after all teh shit i had to fucking go thru 4 sevral motnhs, it would've bin a shaem 4 me 2 jsut cloes teh door on him adn leev him 2 suffer in teh cold liek i had bacc then. And so, i let teh guy in adn he sat on the couch adn assed "Do u hav aney food, i wus starving out dare." "Shur thing, i'll go cook sum Akutaq in teh kichen, u stay dare adn get comfey." adn then i walk in2 teh kichen adn grabbed 2 Ziplok bags of salmom berrys adn dumped dem in2 a bowl b4 adding in sum Cirsco. After i whiel of mixing teh contents, i stopped adn walked ovur 2 teh baffroom door adn yelled out 2 teh man "I hav 2 go use teh baffroom nau, i'll be bak out soon." adn then i went 2 teh baffroom adn washed my hands b4 i walked out adn bacc in2 teh kichen adn finished perpareing teh Akutaq. I then dumped teh contents in2 2 bowls adn walked out adn handed teh man 1 of teh bowls b4 i sat down on teh floor next 2 him. I pulled out a spoon adn took a bite of teh ice cream, but teh moment i swallowed teh spoonful, i fell asleep. After i passed out, teh sneaky basterd took me heer adn i'm sitll trying 2 find a wae out. 

EDD'S POV

2day, i woek up adn walked out of my rom in2 teh hallway adn walked ovur 2 teh living room. On teh couhc lied Tom, who wus sitll alseep adn teh TV wus sitll on MTV adn it wus playing Beavis and Butthead. I placed my han on Tom's hed adn shaekd it arond a bit until he lightly opended his eyes adn groaned "Uhhhh..." "I'll be in teh kichen if u need me, Tom." i notified b4 i walked in2 teh kichen 2 prepaer sum breakfast. I grabbed a container of chocalot jello pudding adn dumped teh comtents in2 a bowl adn then pured in sum pig's blood adn added in sum Kellogg's oatmeel adn then i grabbed a wodden spon from teh spuun rack adn mixed teh contents 2gether b4 putting teh bowl in teh oven adn turning it on. 2 pass teh tiem, i decided 2 pass teh tiem by waching sum Beavis adn Butthed wth Tom, adn so i walked in2 teh living room adn sat down next 2 Tom. I then turnef 2 Tom adn i got a god luk at his tired faec adn sitll saw a slight anger in his sol from last night. "Tom?" i blurted out, and alsmot immeidantly he turnd 2 faec me adn snarled "Wat do u want?" as his turnd eyes gave off a slight purple tint. i continued "Abot last night...i think we need 2 find both Nabriho adn Matt..." "Woah woah woah, okay, i'm prefectly fien wth serchign 4 Matt. Butt Nabriho..." he then hang his hed down adn muttered "dat heretic can go burn in hell where she belongs..."

I then i let out a gasp adn in utter shock i inqusitioned "Y wood u say dat!?!?" "Just...just leev me aloen Edd..." "Well wether u liek it or not, we're gonna go serch 4 teh 2 once we're doen eating brakefast." and then teh oven satred beeping adn ass i wus walking in2 teh kichen i herd Tom mutter "Whatever, just dont expect me 2 be much help." i walked ovur 2 teh ovan and pulled out teh blood pudding adn i grabbed 2 sausage shaped bags adn dumped teh contents in2 each 1. I then walked bac in2 teh kichen adn layed 1 of teh bags on Tom's lap as i dug in2 mien wth a fork taeking a small chunk of the puddign adn stuffing it in2 my motuh. As i took bites in2 teh black puding, i asked Tom sevral questions, all of which wer ignored as Tom continued starring at teh TV screen. After i finished eting, i turnd 2 Tom butt saw he hadent eated much so i asked "R yu gonna eat dat?" "No, jsut taek it." "Ok then." adn i his bag of pudding adn dumoed it in2 a neerby trashcan. I then lookt ot teh wondow adn saw it wus pouring rain out dare; the entire siedwalk wus coated in a layer of water, so saying it would've bin uncomfortable 2 go serching 4 teh 2 in dis kidn of waether would've bin a undersatement. "Well Tom, luks liek we're gonna hav 2 w8 until teh rayne dyes down. in teh meentiem, i'm gonna alert teh ploice abot dis." "Whatever." he goraned bacc as i pulled out my phoone adn dialed 9-1-1. "Hello?" sed teh person on teh other sied; i rpelied wth "Well, dis is Edd Gould from Durdam Lane. I wood liek 2 fiel i missing persons report 4 both Matthew Joseph Hargreaves and Nabriho'ulbon Nikrausarthbert." "Well isr, due 2 th wether, we can't post flyers, tho we will alert poepl on faecbook adn twitter adn post teh neus on our website." "Ok thn, me adn my roommate will pos flyers once teh weather calms down." "Ok then, well bi." adn then teh call went offline and i sat next 2 Ton adn wached sum Beavis adn Butthed. 

"Holy shit, dat's horribal!!1" "I no, i think dis is liek, teh 6th of 7nd tiem i attempted 2 esape adn failed." "Y r u sitting out hear?" "I honesly dont no, tho i think 1 of teh gards sed sumthing abot dem performing a operashun on me. Whatever they meen bi day, i dont wanna fuking no. All i wanna no, is hau can i get out of dis prison?" "I'm sorry Petunia, i wish i nu teh anser butt i don't; i've only bin hear 4 a handful og days adn i havent bin in many of teh rooms." "Y r u sorry, it's not ur fault i've bin kidnapped hear." "Ok then. Well, i just hoep daty eventually, u'll fiend a way out of hear adn bacc hoem." "Y just me, don't u wanna se ur frends 2? Hey, when i fiend a exit outta hear, i'm bringin u along wth me." "Aw thanks." "Don't thank me. Ur far 2 gud 4 dis erth, even if it did get u kicked out of teh army-" "Teh operation is reddy 4 commenciation sir." Stated a surgoen as he stepped out of teh room whiel Trod wus walking down teh hallway adn he replied wth "Excellent. I think u r abot 2 luv wat's in stoar 4 u, Petunia." adn he gave off a snister glare towrds Petunia whiel speaking teh second half of his spech. Petunia then joletd up adn lashed out "DARE U R, U SUN OF A BICH!!1! WAT R U GONNA DO 2 MII?!?" "Not much, my surgeon here's just gona guv u a littel upgrade." "I SWARE, 1 DAY, UR G0NNA REGRET GIVING ME DAT "Upgrade" ONCE I FIND A WAE 2 KIK UR ASS-" she was then muffled by teh surgeon placgin his hands on her adn then he started dragging her in2 teh room as Todr chuckled in replience "I'm sorry Petunia, but my definition of a "upgrade" is a lil bit diffrant from urs. I think i shuld restate dat as a Personal Upgrade 4 my pleshure." as soon as he finished speaking, another surgeon shut teh door.

He then turnd 2 me adn staired in2 my sol with a lustful stair as he got up close 2 me adn moaned "Shall we maek out, Herlig~?" as he got up cloes 2 my faec but i pushed it away adn i stutterd "No fangz, i need sum tiem aloen." "Ok then. Well, i'm gonna go attend sum important buisness, tho dat kiss would've helped out in teh long run." he replied as he got off adn stared in2 my eyes whiel he walked away bacc 2 ware he caem feom. 4 a cupel huors, i satted dare in teh hallway, wth my hands placed on my chin adn my eyes staring at teh wall on teh other sied, tho they wood often drift off 2 other corners of my vision. Druing dat tiemfraem, gards walked down teh hallways, cumming and going from my vision, adn sum of teh saem gards passed by me sevral tiems, except 4 2: Yuu amd Wonchop. I wus nau getting a bit board once i caem 2 dat realization, adn thought it wouldnt hurt 2 check wat they wur doing, adn teh room they wer at wus only next door, so i wood be bacc in my seet in no tiem. However, ass i wus getting up, teh surgeon from earlier(teh 1 dat talked 2 Torf earlier) opend teh teh door adn turnd 2 teh sied, ware Trod wus walking down teh hallway adn teh surgeon delcared "Good news, teh oporatin wus a success." "Excellent. Nabriho, y dont u leed ur fren 2 teh baffrooms so she can get a gud look at teh result?"

As soon as he finished his senetnce, Petunia walked out adn groand "Wat teh hell is dis thing between my legs?" as she lukt down at her croch adn was slowly pulling pulleng her pants but wus interuped by Tird saying "No peeking in th hallways, do it in teh baffroom ware no 1 can see u. Nabriho shall taek u dare. Teh baffrooms shuold be neer teh end of teh hall." i then nodded adn grabbed her hand walked down teh other sied of teh hallway wth Petunia. After a whiel, we finally maed it 2 teh wimmim's baffroms adn after Petunia walked in i stepped in 2 sinse all dat w8ting wus bound 2 hav consequances. Petunia went in2 teh stall neerst 2 th door whiel i wnt 2 teh 1 next 2 her's adn i sat down on th toilit anf pulled down my skirt adn neon black psntys with pink laces. Jsut b4 teh liquids culd start running however, i herd a loud banshee-esque scream erupt from Petunia'a stall. I immediantly pulled my pantys adn skrti up adn thrusted my stall door oepn wth a loud *BANG* adn skidded ovur 2 teh neerby door adn yanked it oepn wth teh force of a body builder yanking a fether adn inside teh stall wus Petunia on teh ground sobbing. I dashed ovur 2 her adn concernated "Wat's wrong Petunia?" after a cuple sobs, she blurted out in agravation "Yu wanna no wat i'm pissed off about?!" she then got up adn turnd 180 degress 2 me rite in front of my eyes wus a large throbbing penis teh size of her midleg.

B4 i culd respond she ejaculated "DAT BESTARD GAEV ME A DICK!!!! A HARD, THROBBING, PLANK SIZED DICK!! *sob* Dat...sick...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn she got bacc down on teh floor adn cryed. I then placed my hands on teh sieds of her face adn soothed "Don't cry Petunia. It'll be alreigh-" "ALRIEGHT!?!?!? U THINK HAVING 2 LIV WTH A MEATY 2ND PISSHOLE 4 TEH REST OF MY LIFE IS "ALREIGHT"!!!?!?!?!!?!!?" "No, i'm jsut trying 2 say dat-" "DAT SICK FUCK!!! DIS IS TEH KIND OF SHT DAT WEEB GETS OFF 2, BLU HARED SLUTS SHUVING DARE UNGODLY LARGE SAUSAGES UP ANOTHR SLUT'S VAGINA ADN TAREING HER APART!?!?!!?!?!? I MIGHT AS WELL ASSUME DAT HE ALSO GETS OFF 2 MEN SLICING OFF GIRLS' LIMBS AND THEN RAPING THEIR CORPSES LIKE THEY'RE ROTTING SEX DOLLS(R.A.N: That is a reference to U.S Angel Corps, an absolutely horrifying necrophiliac webcomic that should be avoided AT ALL COSTS if you value your innocence[my sincerest thanks go out to the Bad Webcomics Wiki for warning me about this disgusting webcomic whose mere premise pisses me off])!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn she continued crying on teh floor as i staird in shock. For several minutes, teh enitre baffroom wus shrowded only in teh sounds of Petunia's teers until i finally uttered "...Petunia...?" "WHAT!?!?!??" "I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't hav sed dose things 2 u *sobs*." adn then i broke down in2 teers adn i cryed on teh floor.

Whiel i wus crying, Petunia placed her hand on my left sholder adn after a cuple minuts admitted "...U didnt hav 2 apologize Nabriho..." "huh?" i lukt up my teer filled eyes 2 her snow white eyes wth teer droplets decorating the bottom of teh lower eyelid. She then continued "...I shouldnt hav yelled at u liek dat, I should be teh 1 apologising. It's just...dat basterd. We need 2 find a wae out of heer fast b4 he does teh saem 2 u." "Wat's taeking so long in dare?" interupted teh norwegian accented voice of Torf yelling from teh other sied. I rpelied "It's nothing, w-we'll be out soon." "Ok then, i hav sumthing very special 4 u 2 once u guys get out." Petunia turnd around adn cringed at his response, no doubt she nu exacly what he meant by "sumthing very special". She then got up adn concluded "Well, go bacc 2 ur stall nau, Nabriho. Adn once ur done." she got up close 2 my ear adn contiunued in a whisper "serch 4 a potential exit." i then nodded adn walked bacc 2 my stall. After i finished, i walked out adn lukt around teh room a bit b4 my eyes latched on2 a vent stationed sumware close 2 teh ceiling. Shortly afterr dat realization, Petunia stepped out of teh baffroom ad turnd 2 teh vent adn thankned "Good eye." we then walked ovur 2 below teh vent adn Petunia instructed "Okay, i'll get on ur bacc adn i'll go first adn then i'll pull up anf then we'll traverse thru teh vetns adn after a wile, we'll be outta hear." she then crawled up on top of me adn placed her 2 feet on my shoulder b4 she hopped on2 teh rim of teh vent and climbed up. She crawled bacc a bot b4 laying out both her hands and saying "Nau grab on." adn i placed my hadns on her's adn she lifted me up off teh ground but then suddenly, Totd burst open teh door whiel i was halfway up adn ejaculated "WAT TEH FUC ID TAEKING SO LON-" b4 he then ordered "Get down from dare nau!!!" after a little while, both me adn Petunia stared at him with her having sum dust on her cloths. "Luks liek i'll hav 2 punish u 2 4 dis." "Wat do u meen by punish us?" i asked; he just chuckled out "U'll find out soon. Nau c'mon." adn he yanked on both mine adn Petunia's hand and dragged us 2 teh elevator adn he pressed teh button adn teh elevator started. 

EDD'S POV

It has bin a cuple hours sinse i infromed teh poliec abot Matt adn Nabriho's dissapereance adn i had jsut finished washing teh dishes. I placed teh lats satck in a drawer adn then i opened teh bearby window curtains 2 find teh sun shining in teh ditsance of a siedwalk wth water uddles scattered abot liek craters on teh moon. i then closd teh curtain adn walked ovur 2 teh living room ware Tom wus sitll sitting on teh couch liek he wus ealier waching MTV. i declared "Teh rayne has stipped. I'll go get teh flyers i maed erlier." "..." as usual, his response was silince as i walked in2 teh hallways adn opened teh door 2 my room. i grabbed teh 2 stacks of flyers laying on teh table adn i walked in2 th libing room adn layed teh stack in my left hand netx 2 Tom adn i walked ovur 2 teh door adn held it oepn as he got up adn garbbed teh stack of flyers. As we were walking out teh door, he questioned in a graon "Do we hav 2 do dis?" "Yes Tom. I meen, wat if they got kidnapped or sumthing else horribal?" "Well, at leest Matt won'y be suffering al alone in hell." "W8, r u implying dat Nabriho's also gonna burn in hell?" "Fuck yea. Perfect place 4 a bitch liek he-" "Seriuosly, y teh hel r u ackting liek dis all of a sidden?! is dare sumthing im not awear of!?" "NO! Not liek it wood bee dat interesing anywaes." "Well, my 2nd hoep is dat u'll quit dis temper tantrum ur having ovur sumthing abot Nabriho adn acutally think outside 2day's box." "...Whatever..." he muttered as we walked down teh siedwalk.

It has nau bin 2 or 3 horus sins we wented otsied, adn we were nau otsied Hop Totic osting flyers on teh glass walls. I had jsut fiished posting a flyer on teh wall when i turnd 2 Tom adn noticed dat he hadnt posted anythign yet. I then lukt dwon at my stack adn thin i lukt at his adn i realized dat i had alreddy drained almoist al of mien whiel it only seemed dat Tom had posted liek 1 or 2. I immedianlty asumed dat dis wus becus he was still mad about Nabriho and honestly, nau i wus getting sick of dis bullshit. i layed my flyers on teh goruynd adn walked ovre 2 Tom adn yanked his hand adn stated "Tom?" "*turns hed* what?" "We...we need 2 talk..." "uh, fien, butt maek it CWC." adn he dropped his stack of fluers on teh gournd. I then walked ovur 2 teh door 2 Hot Tpoic adn heledd teh door oepn 4 Tom adn after he walked in i did adn teh door from behiend. As soom ass i setpped in, teh casheer neerby tbe door cheered "Welcum 2 Hot Topic! We jsut recently installed an Starbuxs netx 2 teh stoar. Pls go chek it ot when u have teh chans." "Ok, ill go do dat nau." "Gr8, adn in caes ur wodnering, teh sotre's 2 teh rite." i then nodded adn walked up 2 teh rite sied door. i thn pulled oepn teh door 2 find a well decorated rom wth glas walls adn goffic fashuned tabel wth 2 ppeopl sitting at a tabl reeding SFW porn.

1 of teh mans, a man wth short brown hare whereing a red adn black striped shirt turnd 2 Tom adn eviscer8ed "Hey Tom, me adn Elliot hear r jsut chillin' reading sum SFW ponr which is porn dat's safe for work an is ok 2 luk up at wok. R u heer 2 try teh special Muffin Rainbow CakePops?" "No, i'm jsut hear 4 sumthing..personal." i informed him, he thn concluded "Ok then. Wel if it's is perosnall, then me adn Eliiout shall go outside teh shop if u want." he adn teh other guy then got up adn walked out teh door as i muvd out of teh wae 4 dem. i then clossed teh door adn me adn Tom walked ovur 2 a tabel adn satted down at 2 chares facing eachtoerh on teh other sied of teh tabel. i then sealed my hands 2gether adn placed dem on teh tabel as i began "So Tom, mite i ask u sumthing?" "i guess." he goraned bacc as he layed his hands down 2 adn i continued "Well...y r u acting liek dis?" "What do u meen?" "What i meen is dat dis morning adn last nite, not only wur u acting liek a overal piece of shit(moar then usual), but u also sudenly started ranting on adn on about Nabriho being a awful bitch." "Yeh, so?" "About last nite, if i herd correcly, u sed sumthing abot Nabriho "betraying" u. Wat do u meen by dat?" "Well......" "Hey, u guys want sum free Muffin Rainbow CkaePop samples?" interupted a mayde; she layed teh Cakepops on teh table b4 i cold repsond. i then handed 1 ovur 2 Tom adn he picked it up adn teh moment he put it in his moth, his eye sockets went wied opne.

TOM'S POV

Ass son as i took a biet in2 teh CakePop, everythign in teh room suddennly turned in2 a mishmash of random clours constantly changing and flashing at a spped dat wood've giben me i seizure if i wus epileptic. amost ust ass quicikly as dat started, everything in teh room melted liek a rainbow coating on a ice cream cone melting off until it a;; melted off in front of my sockets, leaving behind a puer white emptyniss. "teh...fuck?" i whisperd in a faint toen as my repsone 2 wat ever jsut unfolded in frint of my eyes. Jsut when i tought thigns couldent git any wierder tho, a LARHE CELESTIAL BEEM with a yellowish tint appread in fron of my vishun. After i cuple seconds, teh entire beem turnd halolly yello adn i gapsed in shock as my jaw dropped 2 teh floor wehn i saw teleport in frnt of me rite in teh portal. i immedianly let out a atomec gasp b4 i stutterd "J-J-J-J-J-" "Yes child, its is me... Jevohah." he interupted as he placed his hand on my sholder. i then assed "w-wat r u doing hear?" "Child, i caem hear...2 inform yu of sumthing." "Wat is it? is it sumthing 2 do wth Nabriho?" "Yes. I caem hear 2 warn dat if u din't change ur ways, u will go 2 hell adn u will be tortued alonsied teh lieks of Kim Jong-il 4 all eternity!" "*GASP!!!*" i then bent down on teh fkoor adn clutched my hands adn begged "Oh Gr8 lord Johevah, wat is my horrendous sin dat i've commited in front of ur all-seeing eye?"

"It's abot, Nabriho. Adn i've caem hear 2 change ur views on her, adn tll u teh truth." "O.k then. Ware shall we begin?" i then got bacc up adn Jehova grabbed my hand adn walked ovur 2 a part of teh room adn on teh wall, a image of teh Jeohvian chuch i went 2 appeared. Jehovah then began "Dis image is from a cuple motnhs ago. Dat day, ur church helded thier motnhly gathering adn then they all prayed 4 Matt's salvation, which ultimatly savd his life. Do u no hu maed dat possibal?" "Wait, Nabriho also went 2 dat gathering wth me!" "Yes. Adn aftre teh gathering, she walked up 2 teh pedestal and tolf every1 dare abot Matt's condition. Dis maed u realize hau much of a git u wur a cuple days piror adn dat ultimatly persuaded u in2 praying alongsied every1 else at church; ur prayer wus teh 1 dat saevd Matt's life. If it hadent bin 4 Nabriho, dat praying 4 Matt's life woudnt hav happend adn Matt would've dyed." "O hey, i remember it al nau. i guess teh alcohol i've ben druking druing dose motnhs clogged up my memory a bit." "Yes, adn if i'm correct, acirding 2 u, she batrayed teh promuise u maed 2 her dat she could only hav secks with u adn dat she broke it wth Matt." "Yeah, i guess nau considering teh fact dat she saevd Matt's lief, dat was quite a retarded reson 2 get al pissy abot her." "Yes, adn nau, i must tell u teh truth." "Wat it is?" "She didn't acutally betray u. Dat wus actually her long lost sistr Nobriha. She kidnapped her adn took her place not long ago." i then immedianly letted out a loud "*GASP!!!!!!*" adn then cluthed on2 his wite angelic celestial robe adn ejecualted "WARE IS SHE?!? I NEED 2 FIEND HER NAU ADN APOLOGIS 4 MY PIEC OF SHITE ADITUBE!!!" "No." "Wat...?" "Don't taek action." "But she's bin kidnapped-" adn thn a beem shot below Jehovah adn he waved goodbye and teleported away as i cryed out "JEHOVAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Adn then suddenly, teh white void transformed bacc in2 wat it lukt liek piror 2 when i took teh CakePop, a regular plan old Starbucks, at least that's a relief. i could see thru teh cracks teh made from earlier, Edd, adn teh chashier; they wer staring in2 my eye sockets wtih concrend looks on their faces. i groaned "Wat...wat happend." teh maid lightly shuvd Edd out of teh way, moving 2 teh center of my vision adn clarifying "Well sir, i forgot 2 mention dat dose CakePops i gave u had sum...additions 2 enchance teh flavur." "W8, u meen they had durgs in dem?!?" she nodded in replience as teh Cashier then added "Dis is y we only serve dees during grande openings; we used 2 serve dem on fridays, but after a customer nearly overdosed from eating 2 many, we had 2 maek dis change, otherwise teh police wouldve sued us. Do u need any compensation, Sir?" "No thanks." teh 2 then letted out a releaved sigh in younison adn then they walked bacc 2 teh counter. Edd then sat bacc down in his seet adn stated "Wel nau dat ur conscuos agen, let's start ovur from teh beginning. Y did u behave liek a dick ovur Nabri-" "Dis isnt teh tiem rite nau! We need 2 fiend Nabriho!!!" "Wait wha-" but b4 he could say aneything, i grabbed on2 his hand adn i got out of my seet adn i ran ovur 2 teh door adn birsted it oepn as Eddie adn Elliot sed 2gether in unicons at teh saem time "Hey To- HOLY SHIT U LUK LIEK A MAD MAN-" "no tiem 2 takl bois, i hav sum uncomplet unfinished buisness yet 2 be finished." i interupted in a badass action hero vicoe as i dashed 2 teh door adn thursted it oepn adn ran out. i then skid ovur 2 a bearny phone boof adn was abot 2 step in when Edd lashed out "WTF TOM!?! WAT'S UR DEEL NAU!?!!?" "Edd, teh deel is...Nabriho's not just missing...she's ben kidnapped!!!" "*GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*" 

NABRIHO'S POV

After i whiel, teh elovator finlly sotpped adn opened adn i jsut stooded ther in teh elevator looking nervous b4 Tord ejaculated "What r u w8ting 4?!? Get in dare adn do it!!!" adn wiht a thrust, he shuvd both me adn Petunia out adn we tripped adn fell 2 teh ground. Tord then got out adn sat on a chare adn lit up a cig as i adn Petunia reluctantly got bac up adn stepped in2 teh room. i wlaked ovur 2 teh middel of teh room adn removed my tank top adn layed it on teh flor alongsied my shoes adn as i wus pulling down my skirt, i turnd my hed adn saw Petunia standing still nervosly starring at her cortch. I bent bacc up ass my skrit fell 2 teh gorund adn i concernated "Is sumthing rong, Petunia?" "n...no Nabriho. I'm...i'm fine." "O...kay..?" i relpied wth concerningly b4 i stepped out of my skirt "U gonna do teh same?" "Uh yea." adn she immediately began removing her lavender jackey adn liht pink turleneck sweather. Whiel she wus doing dat, i wondered a lil bit about her, but i chose not 2 ask 4 clarofication about her earlier repsonse bcus i didnt want 2 maek her uncomfortable so i didn't ask her anything whiel she removed her cloths becus i didn't watn 2 maek her uncomfortable. While she wus pulling of her turtelneck, i unhooked my sleek futur writstic blacc bra wth cyan laces and exposed my heavenlyly large tits, it's meer sight of which gave Tord teh reddest blust i've scene a perdon giv off, redder thn a middel aged uncle's cheeks after drinking a entire bottel of liquor in 1 gulp.

After hse temoved her turleneck, expiosing teh large raggy brown wrap covering her bewbs, she stared at her cortch, pausing 4 a cuplw minuts b4 she placed hur figners on teh 2 sieds and then started slowly pulling dem down. Aftr about 30 seconds, teh patns finaly reeched teh bottum of teh floor adn she stepped out of her patns adn looked down at her neon hot pink pantys with dark red laces, where teh outline of her overgrown meetsitck wus visible thru teh pantys. as she starred at herselve, i could've sworn i herd her faintly mudder "y am i doing dis..." b4 she pinced teh tps of teh laces on teh sieds of her patnys adn slowly started pulling dem down as her larger then life cormdog becaem more adn moer visible, evunteally being cumpletly exposed as her pantys fell 2 teh ground adn she steped ot of thm. i then walked up 2 her adn bent down 2 her dicc adn she infromed me "P-Pls go slow on me, ok?" i happily nodded in response as i then my opened my mouth adn closed her domg in my motuh liek a big fish swalowing a smol fish in 1 bite. i then stared sycking on her gurldick witch felt liek a duble dicker bus trying 2 slied thru a narrow tunnelwau becus it was so big dat i culd only fit half of it in my outh. Whiel i wus sucking it, i lukt up adn noticed dat Petunia was letting out uncomfortable moans adn i muffled out "Is sumffing wron?" "n..aaaa...no just...just keep going...AAaa..." she repyd so i continued, albeit with my concerns sitll unansered adn on my mind.

As i kept sucking her mouthful of half of her cuck, my sucks gradually went fasster adn fatser, but not 2 fast adn after a good lil whieol of thursting my mouth in2 her dick liek a kid suckimg a over sized posicle, my thrusts in2 her mouth wur nau only 0.5 nanosecodns apart adn if my guess is correct, it must've felted liek a mael vibrator wth teh settings set 2 111. Yet despite all that, Petunia's moans sitl haded a umcomfrotable tint 2 dem adn it only grew loader adn moar appearnt as my sucks grw faster. After sum moar thrusting, Petunia's cick slid rite down my thraot liek a gelatin missile being shot down a narrow cavern adn teh tip of her cock cummed rite on2 my stomuch acids liek a little girl sprinkling watr from a watering can really close 2 a crowd of flowes. then she starting sliding her banaan out of my throut liek a kids slidding down a slide in reverse adn after she removed teh tip from my motuh, she let out a exhausetd sigh; it sitll hadded a uncomfrotable tint 2 it liek it did erlier. i then moaned out "h..hry Petuni-" "taek of ur patnys." "oh okay..." i then sat up 4 a littel bit adn pulled off ny cyan adn wite striped pantys wth sllek black laces adn they dorped 2 teh ground and i stepped out adn closer 2 Petunua. i then got down on teh floor adn spread out my legs adn then Petunia bent down adn positioned teh tip of her corngod up2 teh hole dat wus my vainga adn in only a split secodn, she thrusd her entire penis inside my vagina adn she let out a loud scream of payne. i then frantically asked her "What's wrong Petunia?!?" "N..n..noting's wro-" "Sumthing is wrong. Just tell me wat it is!!!!" "Fine...i...i..."

"I DON'T WANNA DO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!!!!" She ejacaulted as she then immediatly tuged her ambassador out of my housewife "I H8 IT!!! AT FIRST WHEN I THRUSTED MY HOTDOG RITE INSIED U, IT FLT SO HEAVENLY. BUTT THEN, TEH TIP REECHED UR CERVIX ADN IT FELTED LIEK MY DICC GOT PUCNHED BY SAITAMA *SOBS*!!!!!" adn she started crying on teh floor. i got dwon on teh floor wif her adn i apologised "I'm sorry Petunia, i didn't no my bodie cold hurt sum1 liek dat..." "No Nabriho, don't blaem urself *sniff*...BLEM ME 4 BELIVING DAT DARE WOLD BEE SUMTHING GOOD ABOT DIS CURSE 4 A SECOND *SOBS*!!!!" adn she started crying on teh floor as i placed my hand on her bacc in a attempt 2 cumfort her. Suddenly, teh door thrusted oepn with a loud *BANG* and standing dare wth a fuming glair in his eyes was Torf. "WAT TEH FUCK'S TEH HOLDUP U SLUTS!?!?!" ejaculated Trof adn i gaev him a cold, haetful look wth my eyes b4 I lashed bacc "U SUN OD A BICH!!! FANKS 2 UR LUSTFUOL URGES, PETUNIA NAU HAS 2 LIV WTH DIS UNGODLY LARGE PILLOW IN BETWEEN HER LEGS!!! JUST BACUS A WOMAN LIEKS IT IN A ANIME DOESNT MEEN A REEL 1 WILL LIEK IT IN RAEL LYFE!!!!!" "I gess i hav no choice then. I wus originally gonna daly teh punishment 2 after Petunia cummed insied u, but nau, u 2 r relly beggin 4 it." adn he pulled out his eyephone adn he tapped teh screem a bit b4 putting teh phone up 2 his ear. Shortly after, a voice assed in a groanful tone "Wat is it boss, i'm serchign 4 my Playstation so i can play Thrill Kill." A Daisy Chain for Satan by The Thrill Kill Kult culd be herd in teh backround. Todr then asked "Culd u cum ovur hear, it's tiem 4 teh punisment." "Alreddy." "Yeah well, sumthing happend adn i had 2 forward it. Anyway, i hoep u find ur Playstation after dis." "Thanks, i'll be over there soon." adn then teh call ended adn Trod putted teh phone bac in his hoddy pockt.

Aftur a while of jsut standing three, i turnd 2 teh door in teh other room adn teh elvator doors opened adn i gapsed when out setpped a girl who lookt a lot liek me adn i turnd 2 Trod adn i assed "Who...who is dat?" "Dat, my girl...is Nobriha'olbun Nikrausarthbert." this wus my long lost sister?!? I've herd poepl at teh manor i livd in a long tiem ago talk abot my sibling who had 2 be givin away 4 adoption because my parents couldnt afford to raise a second cihld, an nau, i was staring at her with my own eyes. I thn yelled ot "*GAPS*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M-M-M-MY LONG LIST SISTA!!!!!!!!!" "Oh, luks liek ur punishment is gonna be a little bit moar...inetresting..." "No! I wont fuc my own sister!!!" "Ok then. I'll jsut let her fuc ur frend, whiel u wach." and then Nobriha barged in2 teh room adn took of her genes adn hi heals, reaveing her tihcc GurlPenis. "N-n-n0!!! i refuse 2 hav my organs toren apart by dat "thing"!!!" "Then which other womn can i fuc?" adn then Petunia ran 2 a cormer of teh room adn was abot 2 run agen when Nobriha grabed her by th arm; i coudln't bare teh thought of 1 of mah frends getting raepd so i cryd out "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" she then turnd 2 me adn i continued "I won't let u rape my frind, so fucc me insted." "Heh, just as planned." she replyd wth a smirk on her faec as she let go of Petunia adn she dropped 2 teh ground adn lashed out "JUST AS PLANNED!?!? U WUR GONNA RAPE ME JSUT SO U CULD FUCC HER!?!?!?!?" "No, i wasn't actually gona rape u. i may be a awful person who kills poeple adn enjoys teh taste of bebehs, but rape is a whole new level of awful, and i would never do dat." Nobriha replied bac as she started removing her hoody adn shitr in front of me.

After she removed dose 2 she tore of her enoby blacc bra with rips in dem liek wth sum edgy goff cloths, only dis wus with a piece of underwaer. after dat she demanded "Nau git dwon adn succ on my machine gun, bich." adn i bent don adn started sucking on her penis liek a butter knife lisdding butter om2 a slice of bread adn as i sucked, she comentd "Aaaaaaaaa, i've bin waiting 4 sumthing liek dis evur sinse i tooked dat temporary Un-Penisinizer a cuple days ago." in addution 2 moans of lust nas i sucked her sword. As i sucked her penis, it slid further adn further down my body liek a really large smaek slithering thru a narrow burro adn it everntualy reeched my stomach adn she thrusted it rite thru teh exit 2 my somtach causign me 2 muffel out a paintul moan of lust. She continued thrusting mercilessly, deepr adn depper in2 my bodie liek a toddlerwho doesnt no a damn about utensils digging in2 a slcie of caek wth his fingers, penetrating thru each adn every 1 of my organs exept 4 my lugns adn hart 4 obvios reesuns adn whiel dis wus hapen, i letted ot sevral muffled moans of lust an pain. Eventually, her jap's eye pentrated rite out of my bladder adn her penis started balging my fallipon tubes 4 a little bit b4 she stpped adn thrusted in2 my uterus adn then she shuvd her man part rite out of my vainga liek reverse secks adn it came on teh floor and after she removed her penis i started gasping 4 air all tired from teh excitemnet.

I wus abot 2 git up when suddnly, Nobriha lashed out "Hold on, i'm not doen wth u yet! We havent even gottened 2 teh mane event!" i turnd aorund and saw her sit down on teh floor with her sludge pump sticking str8 up liek a dog's tail after hearing a squrriel run pats it. "Hear, hav uh seet;)" soothed Nobriha as her 2 fingers on her riet hanf beckined me 4word. i hetsitantly walked bacc ovur 2 her adn i slowly slidded teh tip of her coc in2 my tuna taco b4 suddenly, she clutched on2 both of my sholders adn thrusted mu bodie all teh wae down her penis, causing 2 let ot a loud lustful moan of payne dat 4 a few seconds, drowned teh entire room. She then pulled me bacc up 2 teh tip of her penis b4 she started continuesly thrusting me up adn down her flagpole liek a kid squeesing his stick of led in2 teh hoel in his nerf gun bulet adn whiel she wus boing dis, i letted otu seversl loud moans of lust. Just as i let out a atomic moan of lust in responde 2 her sir lance a lot penetrating rite thru my cervix, i herd a loud moan of lust erupt from teh other sied adn i turnd aournd adn saw Petunia doing teh reverse cowgirl position on Todr as he thrsted his penis deep in2 her vagina whiel her oversized dick flipped up adn down 2 her bounces on T0rd. After sum moar thrustomg, Nobriha ejaculated "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as her mayonnaise bottle cumed rite ot of my nouth adn on2 teh door.

After she took her penis out of me, i walked ovur 2 my cloths adn took out a napkin from my skrit adn used teh mapkin 2 cleen teh cum out of my vagina so i wouldnt get preggers tomorrow. After i finished cleening myself, I herd Nobriha yell out "She's all ur's nau boss. I'll be shore 2 giv dat pink haired pussy(Petunia) a ecksperience she'll never forget." "Hey Nabriho, git ova hear 4 a taste of my Lefse." Trod demanded as he sat up wth his penis sticking high up in2 teh air liek a god watching over his kindgom. i walked pver 2 him adn he pushed me down on2 teh floor wth his hans 2 ware his penis stood hi liek teh Empire State Building. I then immedianlty starred wrapping my togue around his popsicle, entangilng it in my saliva liek it was covered in a chocolate coating of dark chocalote adn beyon dat lyed sum gooey sweet snow wite vanilla wth bits of it dripping from teh hoel in his nerf rifle. Whiel i sucked on his golden caen, Trod moaned in lust liek he was a king being massaged by 1 of hjs servents whiel gving him a niec warm sponge bath. Eventually, he pulld me away from his lean whale stake wich nau appeared 2 be abot 3/4 teh siez of his bodie adn lifted me up adn thrustted me rite down on2 his peins liek i wus a meteorite crashing on2 eartch, alreddy maeking it's wae 2 half of my bodie adn i let out a lodu moan of lust. His thrusts in2 me wur slow adn steddy liek a calm boat ried thru Veniec, but th orgasmic feeling of his big hard plank og wood slidding up adn down insied me sure maed up 4 it. during teh scene, i would occasionely look ovur adn see Nobriha visciously thrusting her erect cock deep in2 Petunia's vagina whiel she stroked her ungodly large penis b4 Trod let out another lodu moan adn i wood turn bacc 2 him adn things wold cintue. Eventually, he thrusted his penis rite out of my mouth adn it cummed all ovur his own Sexy anked bodie he paused 4 a bit 2 gasp 4 air whiel i did teh saem. He had jsut took took his penis out of me when suddenly, teh door was thrusted oepn and me Todr adn Nobriha let out a loud gasp 2 teh man who was standing there. 

"Sooo...cold..." i weakly blinked my eyes a little bit, slowly gaining a msall sense of teh setting i was in, b4 i mangaed 2 bilnk adn keep my eyes oepn. I was sitting on a light brown bench dat appeared 2 hav olny bin builded recnetly adn i was sitting sitting aloen on teh streets of London. Dark grey apartment buildinfs decorated teh streets alongsied teh 1 sotry shops adn restaurants easily nativagatible via teh cbright yello crosswakls not 2 dar from 1 another. Lampposts wer scattered about teh siedwalks illuminating teh citie wth thier bright lights witch wue liek fragmanets of teh sun enclosed in clear glass cases. I lukt up at teh skie anf saw teh iluminating sun setting behind a groap of skyscrapers with teh surroundings being shrowded in teh coolur of light orange with naut a simgle cloud in teh aer, leaving teh sight visible in all of it's aweing buaety. I then looked back at teh comparatavly plane streets of uptown London adn i caem 2 a realiziatin, no 1 else wus hear. No people walking around, no cars or buses taking up space on teh msooth roads, an there was not a single glimpse of lgiht 2 be seen in any of teh windows, teh only 1 hear...was me. Me adn Tom adn Edd would occasionaly travel hear, usually jsut 2 walk around a little bit, adn typically teh streets would be bustleing wth poeple gathering in liens dat seemingly streached 4 miels, adn teh roods would be jsut as croweded, a extremly deep contrast 2 teh gohst town in fron of my eyes. "Where is evey1, where's Edd adn Tom..." i thought 2 myself as i looked around teh place a little bit, sitll finding not a single soul in sight.

"Well, i need 2 fond mah wae hoem b4 Edd adn Tom satrt worrying abot me. Butt w8...which is teh wae bacc 2 Durdam Lane?" i thought 2 myself ass i got up from teh chair "Thre doesnt apper 2 be any1 hear in town who i can ask 4 directions. Shit. I'm lost, cold, adn i cant even rembember teh wae bacc hoem." i then let iut a faint sigh at my inabiliy 2 remember teh wae bacc 2 teh haus i've lived in 4 several years. I put my hands in teh pockets of my jacket adn walked down teh right of teh siedwalk not carring abot ware i wus going. My eyes stared coldly at teh dark crey concrete below my feet, reminicising over hau plane adn dull it wus when suddenly, my hed bumped in2 sumthing adn i fell on2 teh conecrte. i slightly sat up, rubbing teh bacc of my hed as i looked up adn saw a poel with directions 2 othr areas of London. the left adn rite signs jsut led 2 teh other areas of teh city ware jsut a bunch of other buildings adn siedwalks sat, from wat i saw earlier, these wur probably jsut as barren as teh street i was previously in. Teh middel sign hoever, insted had "London City Park" writtend on it adn i looked behind teh sign adn saw in teh neer distance lyed a dirt path with light green grass 2 teh sieds. i then though "Maybe there's sum1 dare." adn i walked aorund teh sign adn stepped across a croswalk 2 teh siedwalk on teh other sied b4 i stepped off adn took sum steps on2 teh light brown dirt parh.

I then stopped after a few steps 2 get a look at my surroundings. 2 teh sieds of teh narrow dirt path lyed carpets of grass wuith patches of flwoers of all different coluors scattered about. only a cuple centimeters away from teh path sat elegant trees with fersh dark green leafs adn strong dark broen trunks with leaft vines crawling up teh thicc 1 leged latter; each adn every tree only appeared 2 be abotu 1 or 2 inches apart from each other with rose bushes filling in teh middels. Not far fromn teh right sied of teh park lyed a dark blu laek with waves bopping up adn down 2 teh gentle wind with a cuple familiers of ducks swimming around in teh ocean, eating fish adn diviing in2 teh teh abyss b4 quickly rising bac up. i then turned bacc 2 teh center of teh road adn causaly strutted across teh path, with small bits of dirt collecting on teh rims of my shoes as teh gentle faint wind lightly blowed my lighht orange hare in teh clean air. As i traversed teh path, lean benches maed of light brown wood planks started decorating teh sieds of teh path, stationed in fornt of teh neatly trimmed flower bushes adn old but sturdy trees. I looked from beyond teh bushes adn saw teh once scattered flower patches start crowding 2gether in2 large groups of vivid coluors, liek peungeins huddling 2gether in teh cold of teh North Pole. I point a cuple moar stepps down teh path b4 my legs started 2 tired adn weary of teh long distance of dirt i had traversed, maeking dose benches seem quite conveniently placed rite nau. i took a seat at 1 on teh left sied of teh road without hesitation when i herd a nearbye feminine voice say "Hey."

I slightly jolted a bit at teh suddeness of teh sudden sound of a voice, after wat seamed liek hours of almost-slince, with teh onyl suodns being teh suodns of bird adn teh waves gently splashing. I turned 2 teh left of my visoin adn saw accompaning me on teh bench was a grey scinned girl wth black hare wareing a dark red hoody, i looked bewlo adn saw she was wareing short mahogany pants with white stockings adn charcoal blac shoes with blood red rims. "uhh, hey?" teh saem voice from earlier repeated, breaking me out of my zoned out haze. I turned my head bacc up 2 hers adn stutterd "oh uh i'm uhhh i'm sorry ma'am, i wus jsut a bit zoned out dar-" "No need 2 apologise." she inetrupped wth a smirk on her face where bright red lipstick coated her lips. i then admitted "Well, it's nice knwing dat i'm not teh only person hear. U see, i don't rly know hau i got hear, adn i've bin trying 2 find sum1 who knows teh wae bacc 2 Durdam Lane. So, cold u pls hlp me out a little bit?" "I'm sorry, i don't no either." i let out a sigh in response 2 her unfortuante reply. Looks liek i reallly was stuck hear in upstreet London. I then stated "Well, i goota go nau. Maybe i'll find sum1 else who knos teh wae bac." as i sat up adn as i was getting up from teh bench, teh girl cryed out "W8!!" i thn immedianly turnd 2 her and she contineud "I hav2 tell u sumthing..." "Okay then." "Well...maybe u can stay at my haus whiel ur hear." "I'm sorry, but i really hav 2 find teh way back. I'm afread my roommates might start worrying abot me if i'm not back soon...though agan, it is quite cold...okay then, might as well taek ur offer." she then hopped off adn slightly cheered "Geart. And bi teh wae, names Dia." adn she grabbed on2 my hand.

She then turnd arond adn we walked across teh dirt path bacc teh wae we caem, a walk witch went by liek a leaf blowing in teh wind compared 2 my previos walk. Whiel we were walking, i looked dwon at teh girl adn assed "Ware is ur hoem?" "Not far from hear, shuold be only a cuple buildings away from teh entrance." "Ok." adn then i focused my vision bacc on2 teh narroe dirt paff as teh benches, bushes, adn trees seemingly flew by us. After a whiel, we finally maed it bacc 2 teh entrance of teh park adn Dai walked below teh gaet adn hopped ovur 2 a siedwalk on teh rite sied b4 continueing her embarking bacc 2 her haus as she cluitched my hand. I turned around adn saw teh saem dark grey empty buildings from earlir, with enoby blacc metal fences filling in teh in-betweens sapartating teh buildings as i lookd in2 thier dim windows relfecting not even a single source of lught adn saw my own relfection come adn go and then cum again as i walked pass teh windows. Suddenly, Dia sotpped in her trakcs adn i turnd bacc around annd let out a slight gasp at teh apartment standing in front of me. The apartment complex had a mahongay colur wth a bricky texture adn marbel white rims decortaing teh sieds of both teh windows adn the bilding. Slight but sitll noticable light was shining out from teh windows which wur divided in2 4 squares by 2 smol light brown stuicks of wood, barely maeking a attempy 2 block teh heavenly brightness shining from above on2 teh streets, as if god descened down 2 earth.

As i was marvelling in teh baroque craftsmenship dat was in front of my eyes liek a statue from teh victorian tiems dat showed not even teh slightest crack or erosian adn retained it holly angelic whiteness from bacc when it's arkitect had jsut finished putting on teh fine decorative details, Dia yanked on my hanf with teh force of King Arthur pulling teh sWORD out of teh Stone, causing me 2 let out a sudden yelp as she chuckled "Quite a sight, eh?" "uhhh yeh." "Well, r u rpepared 2 witness teh inside?" "Hell yea." she then uttered a word no moar as she traversed rite up teh light grey 3 stepped steps adn pilled out from her pockets a rusted ring of 5 shinig gold adn platimun keis. She then instered a smol gold key in2 teh cavern carved in2 teh doornob by it's makers adn tiwsted teh key b4 she pulled teh key out from teh hoel adn placed her hand on teh nob adn lightly flung oepn teh door. She then stpped insied as i maed my wae up adn stopped 4 a moment in fron of narrow hallway dat layed in front of my retinas. streching from teh end of teh top step all teh way 2 teh pure white starecaes was a dark red carpet, lying below in between 4 dark brown doors with wite marbel rims, 2 equally split between teh 2 walls 2 teh left adn rite. After a short pause, i stepped insied teh narrow corridors of teh building adn Dia lightly snarked as she stood by teh rite upper corner of teh room "Liek wat u see?" i then lgihtly nodded, not utering a word.

I then abruptly conjoured "So, wat's with dees doors?" "Oh, ewll teh 1s on teh left r jsut my roommat's r00ms, adn teh other 1s r jsut teh kichen adn baffroom." "Then wat abot teh stares, ware do they leed 2?" "Y don't u go up adn see 4 urself?" i then took a cuple stepps ovur 2 teh bottom of teh starcase adn placed my left hand on teh white rim adn maed my way up teh stares as Dia followed wth both her hadns in her pockets. After a short walk, i maed it up 2 ware i culd see a bright pink wall adn after i placed both my feet on teh a enoby black flooring, i turned around adn my jaw droped 2 teh floor. In front of my vision lyed 1 large roon with a fuzzy blac crpet underneith adn a bright pink wall on 1 sied dat collided with teh colur of dark blue on teh other, liek 2 enemy forces trapped in tiem jsut as soon as they colided thier weapons. Taking up teh entire wall of teh rite sied of teh room stood a large flat screen TV behind a comparativly ant sized long bright red couch dat appeared 2 bee abel 2 hold 6 or 7 poeple, adn on both sieds layed smol square end tavels each with a lamp adn a remote control stationed, leaving only 2 naarow entranceways 2 teh seat. teh wall dat layed in front of me after i turned ariund was crowded by 3 large flat screen TVS whith gaem consoles stationed near dem adn on teh left wall sat 2 moar with stacks of DVDs adn VHSes standin in bewteen teh 2.

"Liek wat u see?" Dia snarked ass she locked her eyes on2 mine adn i clossed my jaw bacc up b4 i turnd 2 her adn nodded. She then grabbed on2 my hand adn dragged me ovur 2 teh centipedal chouch coated in bright red adn we sat dwon on teh heavenly chusions. She reeched ovur 2 teh end tabel on teh left adn grabbed teh remot adn turnd on teh TV 2 MTV, which wus playing teh misuc video 4 Lie Lie Lie by Serj Tankian[A.N: OMG HAPPEH BIRFDAY SREJ!] adn i stared wth awe at teh TV screen liek a mortal gazing thru god's window 2 everythng going on in teh large circualr wrold. Whiel i was waching, Ida gotted up from teh couhc b4 cumming bacc wth 2 cups of Kavat Covfe adn handed 1 of dem ovur 2 me. I then took my eyes of teh TV adn lukt down 2 feind teh Coffe sealed in a circular dark green emerald conatiner adn it looked liek i wus staring at teh floor of teh atlancit ocean from teh cloud above; i pickd up teh coffe adn unknowing took a sip of sum of teh finest and most elegant coffe seeminglt brewed with teh droplets of arch angel tears melting in2 teh dark brown ocean of caffeine adn after i took htat sip, i immediantly dranked teh eintre thang up adn after dat, i layed teh handel free goblet on teh right end table adn stared bacc teh screen wth all seing eyes jumping from detail 2 detail at teh movement adn hi sped action gifted on2 my vision thanks 2 teh episode of Teen Titans dat wus playing on teh gateway 2 another world dat wus teh Tv screen.

After teh episode wented off adn my eyes camled down after teh burst of focusness dat occured about 11 minuts ago, Dia placed her hand on my rite leg adn looked in2 my ocean blu eyes with her chracoal blacc pupils contained within her refective glass doems dat wur her eyes adn she spoke in a casual toem of voice "Hey!" "Oh, hey Dia!" "Hau r u lieking teh place?" "It's fucking awsum!!!" i estated in a slighr cuasal tone. "Well, is it ok if i tell u sumthin?" she rose up i snerked "Go on ahed." "Well, it's about th-" suddenly, teh suond of footsteps cumming up from behind teh couhc started as soon as she started confessing, until teh rapid suond was concluded by a force jumping rite on2 teh center of teh couch, seperating me adn Dia liek 2 groups of people being bloked by a sudden wall falling from above, adn abrubtly ending Dia's message. Teh force dat hit teh couch was quickly reveled 2 be a grey skinned girl with miedum legnth blac hare who wus waring a short slleved black t shirt adn enoby blacc baggy pants adn red snkears, her eyes wur covered up by bright red glasses wich had teh TV screen brightly relfected bacc at the lenses. She placed her 2 hands on teh couch adn turnd her hed up 2 Dia adn stated "Hey Dia, mah gurl!!!" "Uhhh, hey Rezi." "Me adn teh other homies jsut got bacc from Adam and Eve's with sum moar good hist!!! Wnna try em out!??!" "Um not nau Rezi, i'm buisy wth sunthi-" before she culd finish however, teh rambunctious girl turnd 2 me adn blurted out "Well well well, luks liek u brought in a gest whiel we wur goen. HEY!!! Y DON'T WE TRY OUT OUR SECKS TOYS WITH HIM!!!"

Wtih her sudden demand, my dark blu coluored ireses shrunk 2 abot teh size of a molecuel adn Dia, who lukt jsut as shocked ass me, suttered bacc 2 hru with "Hey, wat abot dose uhhh burgers we wur gonna cokk 2ni-" "Bitch dose can w8!!! HEY BICHES, GET OVA HEAR!!!" adn immeidatly teh suond of loud adn siwft footsteps from earlier caem bacc with a vengeance, as they wur 100 tiems laoder then previosly liek a stempade of 1,000,000 buffaloos running across a roman colloseum. I then quickly looked up behind teh couch adn saw 4 other women dash up teh stares; teh first 1 wus a nother grey skinned black hared gurl with short hare covered by a blu cat hemlet who wore a long sleeved jaed green jacket over a black shirt with light gray pants adn blue shus adn a cat's tale teh saem coluor as teh helmet who after placing both her feet on teh last step, jumped up in teh air landing on teh capret b4 rolling 2 teh wall with teh 2 TVs. Shortly after, a grey skinned girl with short black hare who wore a short sleeved black shirt alognsied a long red skirt adn black shues elegantly walked up teh stares, taking moderate steps b4 she began wakling ovur 2 teh couch. Whiel she wus doing dis, a gurl with long spiky black hare whering clear glasses and a black shirt underneith a grey jacket adn navy blue pants with red sneakers dashed up teh stares adn stopped after maeking it all teh way up 2 stair at teh cat helmed girl from earlier. Finally, a long curly black haired gurl wearing a short sleeved black shirt adn a tricolored pink light grrne adn light blu long shirt with magenat slipons dahse up teh stares adn accidentaly crashed in2 teh wall, causinng her 2 fall on2 teh top stares as teh gurl with glasses burtsted in2 laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, CLUMSY BICH!!! I HOEP U DIDNT GET A CONCUSSION FROM DAT, CUS IF U DID, UR NO DOUBT GONNA MISS OUT1" "Uhhhh, well cud u pls try being less of a bich 4 once, Vris. I eman srsly, wth dat rowdy additude of ur's, u mite end up killing sum1." replyed teh long hared girl in a piltie but admonishing toen as teh short hared gurl stopped adn turnd arond adn added "Feri's rite. We need 2 be rly careful when we're doing dis, or teh consekawences will bee fatality." "Whaddyu no, Kana? Y cant u jsut sotp worrying abot trvial crap bearly any1 cares abot adn just enjoy shit 4 once." Vris then turn over 2 teh cat helmeted gurl, who wus making snow angels on teh carpet, adn blurted "Nepet, stop stalling adn get out teh guns so we can get dis party on teh road!!!" "Okey:3" she then took off her helmet adn out dropped a shopping bag dat landed on teh floor adn she put her helmer bacc on b4 she grabbed teh bag adn dahsed ovur 2 teh couch adn dropped teh bag on Rezi's lap. She held up teh bag adn declared "All reight, i'm going firs-" "No, u've goen first a millian tiems dis year. Let me go frist adn giv dis guy a experiunce he'll never froget!!" interupped Vris adn she wus immedianly followed by Nepet whinig "Nuuuu, i wanted 2 go first. I've never scene any1 of dis coluor b4 so dat probably meens he's not reel adn mythical, and sinse he's mythical, dat must meen his cum tastes liek raynebows!!!" adn then Feri giggled "U can go rite after me. Don't worry, i'll share sum of it with u-" "GUYS!!!!!!!!" lashed out Knaa, causing me adn ever1 else 2 turn 2 her "Y don't we let me dicide who gets 2 go first. Each of u will get a try adn after both him adn u cum, its teh enxt perosn's turn. U wanna go first Dia?" "uhh, no..." she stated in a awkward tone. "Ok then Dia, i'll let u go last if dat fien." "*nod*" "...Vriska! ur up!"

"Ah hell yeh!!!" Cheered Vris as she maed a fist adn then pulled it dwon b4 she dhashed ovur 2 teh couch, jmuping rite on2 teh cushuns as Dai adn Reiz hopped off adn on2 teh floor where every1 else had gathered up. She then grabbed teh shopping adn yanked it ovur 2 her sied adn dug around as she snickered "Oh yeah, we got sum gud shit at teh stoar. Adn ur gonna be my lil tets subject." "Bich u bettre not use all dat shit! That'll spoil all teh fun!!" Rezi amdonished Vris then let out a graonfull isgh as she stated "Fiiiine. I'll jsut sue all the fun stuff." adn she then continued digging in2 teh bag. Wheil she wus doing dis, i took off my gren jacckit adn purpel hoody adn layed dem on teh couch b4 i removd my enoby blac shirt which readed "I love M@" on the front adn tossed it on teh ground. I then pinched teh sieds of my pants alongside my black bocksers witch had teh wrods "A taest of haven" swen on teh front above ware my dick wus adn tossed both of dem aisde. I looked up adn jolted when i saw teh pants adn boxers had landed on Nepet's faec an i apoligised "OMG, i'm rely sorry ma'm. Pls frogive my-" "Wat do u watn me 2 frogive u 4? Ur bocksers smell liek honey! I cant w8 2 try ur honey stick when i git a trun." adn ass soon as she finished, i felt a sudden force suddenly strike my back liek a bolt of lihtning hitting a unlucky squirrel adn i let out a sudden shreik.

I immedianly turened arond adn saw Vris staring in2 my eyes with luistul lust with her hand below faec adn i looked dwon adn my eyes suddenly latched on2 teh site below her faec. She wus nau wareing a enoby black lethar corset below her bewbs which wur barley being voered by a thin enoby black belt with a sliver buckle in teh middel. Dwon below her vagina wus coverd by a thin enoby black thong panty adn on her legs wur a lacy blac garterbelt with dark red ends adn she wus wareing short lethaer dark red boots wtih spikes on teh top. She wus patting in her hands a blac 5 tailed whip wth barbed spikles on teh tips coated in a silver crust. "Liek wat u see?" she assed in a lustful toen adn i loked bac up 2 her adn replid "Yea. Kinda reminds me of my roommate." "Well forget about her! Whoever dis roomate is(who's obviously nothing compared 2 me) tell me abot her after we finish dis crap. Rite nau, it's Virs tiem bich!!!!" she then suddenly spanked me rite in teh ass which wus immeidatly follwed by another adn she continued spanking me mercilessly with her wooden paddel as i let out several lustful moans of lust. After a whiel, she stopped and then grabbed my shoulders, laying me bacc dwon on teh couch as she sat up adn stared in2 my eyes wth a determined look, by dat point i wus basically begging 4 air with my quick sharp breths. Then suddenly, she pulled her panty 2 her sied adn out popped her hard erect cock adn i immeidanly let out a loud *GASP* in replience.

""Plot twiiiiist!!!" she chuckled in a snarky toen of voice "U thought u wur teh olny 1 fucking gurls up teh ass, think agen! Cus i'm also gonna be fucking ur's, ~and ur gunna liek it~." she then bent down adn wrapped a hot pink gag ball around my mouth b4 she immedietely followed dat up by putting a cock ring on teh very bottm of my penis adn after dat she pinched her hands rite on2 my shoulders, her hard force behind teh pinch causing me 2 let ot a moan of lust muffled by teh gag ball. After dat, she positioned her Captin Kurk and pulled bacc a little b4 she swifly thrusted her had Waldo rite up my ass liek a comet soaring acoss a narrow caev passageway adn teh force caused me 2 let out a loud moan of lust. Jsut b4 i cold attempy 2 cach jsut a amount of air via teh small openings taht werent completly blocked by teh ball, she then immeidanly started continuosly thrusting her iron spear up my bodie leik a video of a kid jumping up adn down on a trmapoline sped up 500% as i let out several loud inerconnected atomic moans of payne adn lust. Suddenly, she turned around her ass str8 dwon my ginger ale bottel adn she started thrusting her ass up adn down my bodie liek a kid tossing a stuffed toy in th air adn i contiunued letting ot atomic moans of lust as her cock which wus nau bent in2 my ass bulldoized thru my organs as my meatstick didded teh saem 2 hers. Adn then jsut ass my cock penetrated rite in2 her throut, her vagina cummed jsut below my dick where all teh semen wus building up due 2 teh cock ring adn she got off me adn removed teh gag ball b4 pulling off teh cock ring and i cryd out "AAAAAAAAAAAA" as teh cum shot rite out of teh tip of my zizi liek a geiser adn teh cum wus landing on my pal bodie adn Vris wus cachn droplets with her tongue. After it all sotpped she hepped rite off adn on2 da floor as Kana annouced "Next up, Feri!"

Ferrari then gotted up adn crawled on2 teh other sied of teh bed adn soothed "It dhall be my dutee 2 pls ur manhood." adn she then removed her short black shirt adn tricoluored skrit, revealing her lgiht green bra adn light blue pantys bot of which hadded light pink laces. She then continued "But frits, its is ur purpouse in dis ritual of luv 2 fulfill my inner desires and polish my golden trident." as she slowly pulled iff her pantys, reaveling her hard delucate girldick. i then cudn't help butt suddenly ass "W8, u hav 1 2?" "Yea, all of us do. I'll anser moar of ur questions l8r. Rite nau, u hav bin givened a mission from teh 4 gods of teh elemants, adn it is ur duty 2 fulfull dat." i then asked no moar as i then stuck my entire mouth rite in2 her sword handel adn entagled my tongue around teh soft coating as i pulled my mouth bac adn forth at a moderate paec. As i didded dis, Fefi letted out calmful moans of lust dat suonded liek teh almighty call of a queen of a kindgon of sirins singing teh song dat teh dephs of teh curulean sea had writtened 4. Then suddenly, she pulled her dick bac a little bit b4 she thrusted her devil pointed spear all teh wae down my throat, shuving it'self str8 down liek a missile aiming 4 it's target adn after it went down my thraot, it went rite in2 my stomach adn pentarated rite thru teh bottom wall, denying teh presence of my stomach asids, adn thrusted out of both of my large and smol intetin, all of dis being done in 1 powerful thurst of vigorious vigor, adn teh tip poked outta my ass adn she cryed out a mightly moan of lust as it cummed on teh enitre cushion below my ass.

She then pulled herselve bacc, taking teh wron out trident from my bosie, adn she exhausted out "*breathes* adn nau, i shall sevre u in return adn giv ur rusted platinum sword reh polishing cleanse of it's wear it deserves." adn i then bent my bacc up as she flopped her bodie on2 teh chare leg, spreading her legs out adn holding up her penis wth her left arm, exposing teh royal freshly polished golden crown dat wus her vagina. 4 a moment, i let teh ever ticking clock dat wus tiem fly completly out of my mind 2 marvel at teh magnum opuss, a centuries old kingdom with each builiding crafted from teh finest baroque marvel dug up from teh most exquisite adn coveted cities of ore, dat wus her Happy Vally. i then closed my eyes, imagining a faraway fairytale kingsom of eternal peace adn fortune in teh distance of a grassy plain of grass with a narrow light brwon dirt raod in teh center of my vision, adn took a faint sharp breth b4 wth a determinted look of a soldier after conquoring against a dark lord, i thrusted my royal pael skinned stallion across teh untouched trail of soft dirt, causing Ferari 2 let out a loud moan of lust. She only gasped ot moar of teh sirenic moans as my steed dashed adn back adn forth across teh light gren planes wich floewd in teh wind liek teh calm movements of teh waves of teh ocean, with teh moans of a princess descende from hevan crying out my vioce in teh backrond. After sum trial adn tribulations, teh teh tip of my steed stood face 2 face against a crimson gate crafted of obsidian blocking teh entrance 2 teh kindgom of vahalla. I pulled my horse bacc 2 teh belowspot of the rod a little b4 it charged bacc across teh path, it's forxe penetrating rite thru teh gaet adn in2 teh kindgom of gold, my cock then cummed out it's teardrops of angels dwon on2 teh city adn then i pulled my dick out of her vaigna as Feri started gasping 4 air.

I then satted up jsut as Feri gotted up from teh steet adn then i suddenly herd Nepet whine "I'm so booooooard. Kana, when it is gonna be my tuuuuunr. Jsut luking at hjs hard pael skinned member's maeking mine sooooo haaaaaard:(" i then turnd 2 her adn saw Kana get dwon on teh floor adn sooth "Nau be patient Nepet. U'll git ur tunr soon. 4 nau, y not let me asist u?" adn she then removed Nepet's dark grey genes adn pushed her light pink pantys 2 teh sied, reaveling her hard throbbing wolverine claw. Kana then grabbed on2 teh dick wth both of her hands b4 she slowly pushed her mouth down her cock, stopping at teh very end b4 slowly sliding back 2 teh tip adn repaeting sed process. While dis wus happendening, Nepet passhionatly moaned "OOOOOOOOOOooooooh Kaaaaaaanaaaa. Ur suuuch a gooooooooooood freeeeeeeeeeend;3" my focused gaez at wat wus goining on wus suddenly broken when i felt sum1 plop demselves rite next 2 me on teh couch. "Well, i guess dat meens it's my turn." nsakred Rezi from teh other sied of me "I'm pretty shure ur moths' nau a bit wron out dare. So y don't i giv u a brake adn let me du teh favours;)?" adn thn she grabbed my dick, lifting me up off teh couch as she lcutched it in teh air adn then placed her other hand on my bac b4 doing teh saem wth teh other adn she thrusted my Katana all teh way down her throat, causing me 2 let out a loud moan of lust in respones.

She kept on slowly sucking my twizzled rainbow lollipop, filling teh suken in crevitys wth her clear as raindrops saliva as i relished in teh moment of passhun adn letted out several mians of lust whiel she slidded hr hands across my bac, lightly massaging it wth her soft delivate figners. Midway in teh moment, i turned my ovur 2 teh floor, ware Kana wus nau gently thrusting her own Makupkind dwon Nepet's esathogus whiel she muffled out passionate purrs of lust, adn saw on teh other sied Vris standing above Feri wth a lustful smirk on her faec as she straightened the tails on her whp whiel Feri layed on teh ground staring in2 her hexagonal black eyes wth her own wide glistening pupils outlined wth fushia eyeliner. Vris then took smol setps til she wus nau standing jsut below Ferrari's erec Battlespork of Zillywut adn then thusted her ass str8 down on2 her cock adn they both letted out a unisonious mouan of lust. Vris then started violenty hopping up adn down on her golden staff as she conituously whipped her chest, sriking her bouncibulous tits leaving dark pink lashes on dem as she letted out sirenic moans of lust. As she hopped up adn dwon on her cock, Vris bitted on2 her lip on several different places as sweatsrops started forming on her faec adn her hops becaem moar an moar seift. Eventualy, teh tip of Feri's spear shotted out of her mouth adn it cummed everywhere on her fac adn glasis adn Vris then hopped of adn gaev teh whip 2 her as she wus sitting up.

Suddnly, i felted myself being placed bacc on teh couch adn i turnd arond adn saw Rezi staring in2 my eyes with a devilish smiel on her faec as she stroked my memebr at a moderate paec. She then suddenly leened up 2 me adn placed her lips against mine adn we maed out as she continued massaging my dick. Teh feeling of her tonuge slidding bacc adn fortj across my own liek 2 blankets slidding acroos eatchother, her mouths unique taste which wus liek a groundbreaking revolution in archeology 2 my taste buds, adn teh suond oof her pashunate moans emrging from her vocal chords gradually maed my cock moar adn moar hard, even moer desperate, craving 4 teh hydrationing fluids dat wus her cum. After she pulled hersefl away from me, i lukt dwon at my had throbbing Garompa, witch nau appeard 2 bbe abot half teh siex of my sexy pael giner bodie. Rezi then lukt dwon 2 adn snickered 2 herselve b4 she smiled "Luks liek it's reddy. Shall i taek a seet?" "Be my gest." i lusted bacc 2 her as my leaned my bac agenst teh soft cylindrical rim teh teh couch, leaving my flagpoel sticking str8 up liek a dominoe positioned just rite sitting perfectly sitl. She then carwled herself ovur 2 my desperate meerkat adn then sat up on teh couch, staring in2 my lustful oncean lbu eyes which reflected against her bright red shap galasses completly obscuring her own eyes. She then placed her rite hand on teh rite handel of her glasses adn she then yanked dem off her faec, revealing her eye; mustard yelow cornes crowding against her bright rose red irisis which emanimanated a noticeable reflection against my penis jsut liek her glasses dat she then layed dwon on teh carpet.

She then crawled further acroos teh coch antil her lower area left a shawod on my erect cock adn stared drickly in2 mah eyes with lustful lust as she bitted her lip. And the ndudnly, she thrusted herselve str8 down on2 my Giving Tree adn then letted out a loud scream adn i lukt dwon adn aws blood leaking out from her cave adn on2 teh cushion. "OH GOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!" she blurted out at treh top of her lungs as her Choo-Chu suddnly went hard ass a rock an pre-cum started dripping from teh tip liek a glass of milk being poured. I felted guitly about dis, hurting a innocent women, so i started pulling my dick out of her butt suddenly she screamed out "WAIT!!!1" "wut?" "i...i'm sorry." "Sorry 4 wat? i'm teh 1 who hurted u, dident eye? So shuond't i alopogize?" "No...it's my fault. I shouldnt hav bin so hasty liek dat. y'see, i hav dis bad(to put it lihtly) habit of jumping str8 in2 doing nu things without a 2nd though, and moar often then not...it bites me in teh ass, liek here. Oh who am i kidding, y did i evean watn 2 do dis? I've hyped myself up 4 dis very moment, adn dis is my reward. pain. *Sniff* i'm...i'm going 2 my room..." adn then she started pulling herselve away frm my Mr Winky as she looked down at teh cushion with a sorrowful look. I then suddenly grabbed teh sieds of her back adn delcared "No! U can do dis! Jsut beleev in urselve! It may hurt rite nau, butt soon, u'll be in heaven on earth!!!"

Adn then wth dat, she suddenly brusted in2 tears an she turned bacc around adn pulled me in2 a tight hug as we both fell on2 teh floor wear teh other 4 sitll having teh tiem of thier lifes. She then pulled herslef off teh ground with both her hands adn gazed in2 my eyes with her own, ware teh lower part wus outlined with tears dat all struck my upper chest liek faint lightning bolts as she sobbed "*Sobs* THNAK U!!!!!111!" and she then held her breath 4 she thrsuted str8 down in2 me, wincing a little bit after dat b4 exhaling. i then soothed "Ur doing gr8, jsut keep doing dat, ok?" she then lightly noddedand she inhaled agan b4 she pulled herselve bacc up 2 my spearhead and then trhusted herselve bac down, then exhalihng once agan. She kept on repaeting dis process, wth her inhaling adn exhailnig wth each htrust whiel i encuoraged her, until after she pulled herself up, she didnt inhael adn insted thrusted rite bacc dwon in2 my penis, causing her 2 let out a loud moan of lust and i then assed "Hau wus dat?" "Aaaaaaa...oh gawd...so...heavenly." "I told u you wood git dare. Nau relish in dis moment of bliss." adn then she continued thursting her vagina down my Warhammer of Zillyhoo whiel we both letted out moans of lust. Eventually, her own Strawbarri grew 2 ware it wus nau only a few centimeters away from my faec adn precum wus psurting from teh tip on2 my neck. I then bent my head up a little bit adn started sucking on it liek it wus a starwberry popsicle adn Rezi then started letting out louder moans of lust as i tangled my tongue around her dick whiel she thrusted dwon mine. Her Godzilla grew adn grew until it wus nau poking teh lower entrance 2 my stomach adn i culd feel my own cock lightly scrapping in between her lungs which felt liek 2 chushions wur pressing against it. Adn then finally, teh climax caem adn we letted out a loud moan of lust in unicons as we both cummed at teh saem tiem, her in my smaller intestines and me in her throat. I then removed my dick from her adn after she gulped all of my cumm bacc dwon her throat, i herd Knaa adn Ferrari eviscerate "Luks liek u 2 hadded sum fun." "Y don't we all fuck each other at teh saem tiem." "Good idea." Kana wus devilishyl msiling wth lust.

Adn then she approached me adn satted dwon on teh carpet adn then she placed her left hand on my chest adn she pushed me dwon on2 teh carept wth sudden force in her shuv whiel Nepet Vris an every1 else(except 4 Rezi adn Dia) grinned teh saem devilishly lustful grin Kana wus. She then turnd 180 degress adn swiftly thrusted her Honey Pot str8 down my dicc, causing me 2 let out a loud mona of lust when teh tip of my cock tuched her cervix. Shortly after, Feri gotted up adn aproached whiel lusting "ealer u hav completid Quest 1, nau r u reddy 4 a nu quest hero~?" adn she turnd around, revealing her wet vagina dat seh then thrusted rite in2 my faec. I then proceded 2 thrust my tongue up her vagina liek a finger slidding in adn out of a folded cylindrical cushion whiel she moaned in sirenic lust, with each light poek of hr cervix cerating a slightly louder moan. Then suddenly, i head Vris soothe on teh right sied of my faec "Hey, won't u also do ME a service adn succ on my spear of jutsistce?" butt b4 i culd react, she shuvd her sword rite in2 my mouth, repeadedly slidding it bacc adn forth in my moth whiel i muffled out moans of lust. Adn then, i fetled Rezi'a hands clutch my shoulders adn she assed "Hey, can i...repay u?" "Go on ahed." i soothed bac adn without hesitation, she thrusted her hard Puppet Jack up my ass, doing it teh saem way she thrusted herselve down in2 my penis, quickly pulling in b4 slidding bacc whiel we both moaned in unicons. Adn then suddenly, Nepet pounced on Feri adn whined "Feriiiiii!!!" "Wat is ir Nepet?" askd Feri as she abruptly stpped adn turnd 2 her, she reploied "I cant resist it anymoar. I want 2 taste his sprinkelr nau1!!!" "I'm sorry Nepet, but i'm rding him nau. But u can taste my sprinkler if u'd liek?" adn she then turnd around, reaveling her cock 2 Nepet "Desuuuuuuuuu, fangs Feri. Adn once ur doen, can i get on?" she jsut politly nodded in reson adn then Nepet bitted rite on 2 hr cock, causing her 2 let out louder moar sirenic moans of lust.

After a littel whiel, teh tpi of mah speer thrusted rite thru Kana's cervis adn in2 her vagina, causing her 2 let out a loud mona of lust dat she kepted repeting as i thursted my cock further in2 her bodie, poking teh top wall of her uteris with each thurst. Meanwhiel, my tongue had jsut sildded rite thru Feri's cervix adn in2 her uterus liek a smaek slidding thru a narrow hoel adn i fiddled around inside her vainga until suddenly, i accidentaly thursted my tongue rite in2 1 of her fallopian tubes, to whic she moaned out "Aaaaaaaaaa...i dont no wat u did dare butt...keep going aaaaaaaa...." adn so i didded ass she moaned out evan louser moans of lust. Then suddnly, i fetled Vris' Meddle lig slidd rite in2 my stomac adn shortly after i flinched out a swift moan ass i fetled teh tip of her Midas poke in2 teh loiwer entranc of my stomach, 2 which she sneered "Ya liek dis don't u;)" i culd only lightly nod as i wus already 2 buisy with...a lot 2 put it lightly. Whil all of dis wus happendening. Rezi's thrusts up my ass gradually gotted swifter adn faster until evevutaly, it felted liek dare wus squirrel squirming around inside my intestines, only it wus insted her dick so it wusnt horrifying. Whiel she wus thursting in2 me, she suddenly penetrated rite thru my smol intestines adn in2 my large 1s from above, causing me 2 let out a loud moan of lust in response ass she contineud thrusting in2 me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" suddenly, Feferi screamd ot a moan of lust as she cummed her savory clear fuids rite in2 my mouth liek a laek of water flooding a town after teh damn brusted oepn, adn at teh saem tiem, her own cock cummed rite in2 Nepet's mouth adn she gupled all of it sown with a smiel on her sugoi faec. After dat, Feri gotted off my faec adn immediantly, Nepet hopped on me adn purred "Whiel Knaa's having fun wth u, y dont u taste my rainbow fristed cupcaeks:3?" butt b4 i culd repsond, she thursted hr muffin rite in2 my mouth adn i stuck my erect tongue rite in, tasting her rainobw falvoured woman juices. I culd no longer hold it in me aneymoar so i gushed a good chunk of my angel tear droplets in2 Kana's oven adn then she gottid up adn stood below Nepet with ehr vagina hovering ovur her as she soothed "Hear, hav a taste of teh hansum boi's frosting Nept." "Yiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Finally!!!!" adn she stuck herr tongue rite up Kana's leaking vainga without hesitation as i contunied digging around Nepet's TomTom with my own tonuge. Ad then suddenly, Vris letted out "AAAAAAAAAA" as i felted her cream ejaculate in2 my large intestines, adn after teh feeling of her cum slodhing around in my insides subsided, she took it out asn turnd 2 teh couch adn snickered "Hey gurls, look who's finally awaek!!!"

I then satted up adn turnd 2 teh coutch 2 fiend Dia, who wus rubbing her eyes ass she wus saitting up on teh choch. After a short period of tiem, she turnd 2 me then suddenly, she sat up adn punced rite on me, causing me 2 fall bacc dwon on teh flor. Everything else moved away from teh scene as Dia slidded off erh shus b4 she swiftly pulled dwon her pants, exposing her hardd throbbing penis. She then latched rite on2 my shoulders adn thrusted hr titanium sky scpraper rite up my ass liek a metoer crahsing on2 a planet adn i letted out a loud mon of lust as it penetrated rite thru both my large adn smol instetine liek a spear stabbing a fish. She then pulled back b4 making another swift thrust in2 me, dis tiem rite in2 mah rite kidney then she pulled bacc agan adn repated teh process, thrusting adn penetrating rite thru my internal organs liek a arch angel taking down a entire hoarde of devils with onyl his mightly swod, penetrating thru dem all in a straight lien with his sword. I felted it all, hau her cock lightly scrapped my spine from inseid adn hau i moaned in lust liek a dog being pet abot it becus it felted so gud, hau she twisted adn twirled my veins and l8er my vocal cordss liek sum1 twisting up noodles with a fork whiel i maed light moans as my voice lowered adn highered as she dangled my chords, adn teh orgasmic feeling i awalays got when she wood penetate rite thur sum of my organs in 1 thrust liek she wus making a meat kabob with only her dick causing me 2 crie out a atomic moan of lust in response. Adn then after a whiel of bliss, she pulled her cock away from my lymph nodes, pulling her penis all teh wae bacc 2 my entrance, b4 suddenly, she suddenly rammed her avanger rite bacc in2 my bodie, penetrating rite thru all og my organs liek a rocket luanching in2 space, adn then i felt teh tip of her wienie shoot rite in2 my brain, causing me inmense pain dat felted liek lava wus being puored thru my eyelids and in2 my skull, b4 everything went black.

After a whiel, i opened my eyes agan 2 find myself in a dark void, pure black with not a single fragment of illinemance in sigh. I then palced my hands on teh vantabloack floor and satted back up adn ass soon as i dud so, Dia swifly descended from teh ceiling, dis tiem she hadded translucent red butterfly wings adn curled orange horns on her head. "Dia! o thank god i'm not teh olny persun he-" "Be quiet!!!" she then ussdenly inteuppted my greeting of gratitude wth a sudden admonishing scream. I then joltd at dis, stopping my speech b4 she contuineud "I donut hav much tiem 2 tell u dis so listen carefully: Earlier in teh reel wrold, sum1 imposternating Nabriho knocked u unconscius during secks, then she kidnapped u took u 2 her hedquarters." "Butt y wood she taek mii heer?" "Seh idded so so her boss culd use u in a experiment 2 convert ur inner hatred in2 a nu from, then trian teh thing in2 a ultimate soldier of mass destruction!!!!" "*GASP* HOLY SHIT I NED 2 SOTP DIS!!!!" she then shook her hed adn lamented "I'm sorry Matt, butt it's 2 l8. Teh cloen is nau moar then 90% complet adn verry soon, it wil be complet adn u won't be able 2 feel harted twoard anything." "Hau do u no all of dis!?!?" "Well sir, i am Aradia: ur frend Edd's peronsal dream spirit. 4 motnhs, i observed all teh happenings heer in London adn i've bin paying very close attention 2 wat happend with u during teh past few hours." "If u've bin spying on my kidnapping, then y didnt u do anything abot it!?!" "Becuase as i've explained earlier, i'm a ghost, whout a physical form, i couldny do anything abot it butt wach. However, since 2day's gonna be a full mon, i'm still able 2 contact u via ur dreem, sumthing dat can't be doen on any other moon sinse i'm technically nau concted 2 Edd."

I then asked "Butt w8, it's 2 l8 2 stop my clone from being maed, so technically u failed rite?" "Acutally, i didn't. I insted caem 2 warn u of sumthing gr8ter!!!" "THEN WAT IS IT!?!!?!??" "Currenlty, Nabriho(who wus kidnapped 2 days ago) is being forced 2 hav secks wth hr doppelganger, her boss, adn a new captive as part of her duty as a secks slav!" "DAT'S HORRIBAL!!!!!!! IF IT WUS SO C-RIUS, THEN Y DIDNT U TELL ME ERLIER!?!?!?!?" "Well, i wus abot 2 tell u abot dat when we first met at teh park, but then corrupte forces cumming from teh secks going on with Nabriho corrupted teh dreem, giving me teh idea 2 taek u 2 my haus so we culd do secks. After a whiel, my sneses caem back adn i tryed 2 tell u abot it agan on teh coch but then, my Gal-Pals(female friends) caem in2 ur dreem 2 visit and at teh saem tiem they entered, teh currupt forces caem bacc adn maed dem perform secks on u, which also explains y we al had penises, baus teh boss gaev teh nu captive a penis adn maed her hav secks alongside him adn teh doppelganger(who also had a penis) adn Nabriho. Over tiem, teh forces wur getting stronger adn tiem wus running out, os i had 2 stop teh dreem bu thrusting in2 ur brain, killing ur dream self so dat it would reset adn i culd tell u all dis." "OMG, I NEED 2 SAV NABRIHO ADN BRING HER BACL HOEM!!!! PLS ARADIA, TELL ME WEAR SHE IS!!!!!!" "She alongside her catpers should be in 1 of teh secks rooms at room 69. nau I must leave nau, ur dreams abot 2 end." "OMG fnags Aridai! Hau can i ppay u back 4 dis!?!?" "U can pay me back by kicking dose 2 baster'ds asses!!" adn b4 a culd say anything else, everything went white then black adn then i opened my eyes, all in onyl a split scend.

i culd see glas relfecting agenst my bodie as i turnd 2 teh sied, wuickly realizing dat i wus in a containter. I giard wth blue googles then suddenly stepped up adn opended teh door as she monotoned "Experiment complete. I'm taking him to-" butt b4 he culd finish, i punched him rite in teh face, instantly knocking him out uncoinscus as he fell 2 teh flor. A voice then followed screaming "Oh shit man!!!!!" adn then teh door wus bursted oepn by a another gard, who wus aiming a rifle at me. i then swifly ran up 2 him adn pucnhed him rite in teh face liek i did with teh pther gard adn he also fell 2 teh floor. After all dat happend, a capsule thingy dat wus next 2 mien opened up, adn out stepped a pael skinned square chinned man with red orange hare wearing a similar out 2 mien who lukt a lot liek me. On teh floor, teh 2nd guard from ealier turnd 2 teh man adn begged "Edge...*coff* *coof*...kill dis...man...take dis..." adn then he closed his eyes. Edge then bented dwon adn grabbed teh rifle from teh man's hands adn aimed it at me. As soon as he fired howbver, i skid over 2 teh door, getting 1 last quick glimpse of teh room(where strangly, teh blu googled man wus noware 2 bee scene) b4 i slammed teh door shut behind me. I then turnd around 2 a dark corridor adn dashed rite in2 it, running at full speed. later on, Edge burtsed oepn the door adn fired at me from afar, i swifly dhased adn jumped ovur his bullwts liek The Once from The Matrix with everythin 4 me being in slow motion as each bullet grazed by me. After a whiel, i maed it 2 a elvator adn hipped rite in jsut as teh entrance opened. I then walked ovur 2 teh buttons adn pressed teh 1 Aradia tolded me 2 adn teh elevator started going up, i used dat tiem wisly adn cought my breah. After a whiel, teh eleavotr opened 2 a room with narrow seets adn a long glass window sealing another room adn teh 4 guys from ealier in teh dream wur mentioned, including Nabriho. I them immeidnaly ran up adn flung teh door open. 

NABRIHO'S POV

"*GASP*!!!! MATT!?!?!!?!?!?!?" i ejeculated. Standing rite there above me with teh look of a basadd acshun heroe liek Rambo wus indeed, my giner knight in shinning amruor. Trod then satted up a bit adn lashed out "IMPOSSIBLE!!! HAU DID U NO SHE WUS HEER!?!?!?" "Well y dn't yu frist anser y u kindapped Nabri- T-T-TORD!?!?!!??!?!?!?!" interogated bacc Matt, whose look of determination suddenly shirfted in2 a look of confusion as he bent his hed dwon 2 teh ground 2 ware Torf wus. After a cuple seond paws, Matt put his determinied faec bacc on as he continued "Listin hear, i dont no hau u founded out abot her or y u even bothered doing dis, butt i shall taek her bacc 2 her lovung roomates if dat's teh lats thing ill evur do. We can settle dis in 2 waes: teh easy wae, or teh hadr wae." "O yea, tell me moar?" "Teh easy wae: u hand her over rite nau, i'll escort her hoem. Trh hard wae: u decline, i'll put up a fite." "O rly? u think i'm gonna jsut hand u over my sexy prixe dat easily? ur quite mistakened indeed." he then reeched in2 his hoodyu pocket adn pulled out his phone, texing a bunch of mubners in2 it b4 pressing it up 2 his ear adn he contineud "Paul! PatryCk! Get over heer 2 69 immedietly-" he then suddenly stpped once he noticed sum oans cumming from teh phone. Tehn a voice moaned out from teh phone "Sorry sir butt...aaaaaaaaaa...me and PatryCk nead sum tiem aloen nau...AAAAAAAAaaaaa..." Troe then groaned as he shut off his phone adn wus abot 2 put it bac in his pocet when suddenly, teh door bursted open again.

I lettted out another *Gasp* of shock as i looked up at a person who looked amlost identical 2 Matt from back when he wus a goff, with pael skin adn a serios look on his faec. Torf then joled a bit at teh sudden entrace of dis erpson b4 he cheered "Oh almitey godds of Valhalla, thanks 4 dis miracle form above!!!!! New recrui-" "Edge." interrupted the peron( nau Edge) with a monotone blank voice similar 2 Matt's butt wus a far cry from the cheerful tone he typically insetred in2 teh words dat echoed from his vocal chords. Torg them conitnued agan "Yeah uh Edge, kill teh intruder!!!" "I alredy nu dat sir." monotoned bacc Edge. Matt thne grabbed on2 my hand as Edge placed a bullet in2 his rifle adn aimed it at Matt's hed. He then fired butt Matt ducked, doging teh bullte as i fetled him slighly skidd across teh room adn teh bulet lefted a whole on teh steel wall. Edge then placed a few moar bullets in2 teh rifle adn conitneud aiming at Matt, but in resonse he kept doging, ducking adn skidding acroos teh floor whiel i wus dragged along as teh bullets left a line of holes on teh wall. After a little whiel, Edge started digging in his pockets 4 moar bullets butt as he wus doing dis, Matt bent over 2 me adn whispered "Which 1 of dem's ur frend?" "W8, u no 1 or my friend's bin kidnapped!?!" "I'll expoain l8er jsut tell me which 1 of teh burls is it?" "It's her." adn i pointed twoards Petunia, who was laying flat on teh middl of teh floor whiel Tors adn Nobriha wur coruched down beised Edge.

Tehn suddenly, Matt clutched ym hand even tighter then he did previosly adn skidded over 2 Penitua adn grabbed on2 her hand tightly liek he did my hand earlier. Her eyes shooted open teh moment he grabbed her hand adn she inqusisted "Nabriho, hu teh hel is dis man!?!?!?" "Dat's 1 of mah room8tes." "W8, u fuond nu roomat-" be4 se culd say anything else tho, Edge suddenly shotted a bullet from his rifle adn fired, with Matt doging teh bullet adn skidding over 2 teh door dragging me adn Petunia. He then swiftly satted himselve back up adn ranned out of teh room adn in2 teh other one connected 2 it wtih teh elvator. He then pressedd teh up arrow button next 2 teh elvater but as soon as he didded dat, Edge bursted teh dor oepn with teh riffel aimed at his hed. B4 he culd fire however, Petunia ran up adn fly icked him rite in teh faec, causinh him 2 fall 2 teh flor wth a bruise on teh rite sied of his faec. I turned bac around 2 Matt adn teh elevator wus nau oepn adn Matt turnd and yelled out 2 Petunia "C'mmon, dis elevater wont saty hear 4evir!" adn she immedianly getted rite up off teh floor adn Naruto dashed ovur in2 teh elevaotr. I then stepped rite in shortley after adn Matt hopped in lasts adn tooked a cuple steos ovur 2 teh butoons and teh elevstor evantually clossed butt wus naut moving becaus no buttons had bin presed yyet. Matt wus abot 2 press teh very bottom elevator when suddenly Petunia blurted out "W8!!!" "*Turns Head*" "Dat slut from earlier sed sumthing abot a Unpenisinizer! Pls go git 1 of dose frist! I can't liv wth dis fucking anchor attached 2 my cotrch!!!" "Shure thing. I think i no ware 1 culd b." adn he insted preseed an lower butoon adn teh elevater started going down.

After a hiwel, teh elevatr sotpped nad me Matt adn Petunia stepped out in2 teh science rooom dat i wus in earlier. We then wandered around teh halllways 4 a whiel, taking a brake from teh tensity from ealier adn observing teh rooms frm teh outside adn taking umtliple turns. After sum wanderting, we funally sotpped at uh ded end 2 a wodden door with a sing aobve it dat red "Storage Room" Matt tehn muttered "This muts be ware dat thign is." adn tehn he placed his han on teh doorknob. He pryed teh door open when suddenly, Petunia blurted ot "HOLY SHIT THE'YRE HEAR!11" as she pointed 2 Tord, Nobirha, adn Edge, who wur standing beheind us holding guns; Tord wus holding a Krag Jorgensen an Nobriha wus holding a AK-47. Matt turnd arond adn gasped b4 assking "H-Hau did u guys git hear!?! i fought dare wus only 1 elevatoer in dat room!!!" Tord then ansered "There wus. But fortunatly, dare wus a hidden starecase neerby teh elevater. NAU PREPAER 2 DYE!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn then he aimed teh gun. Then, Matt flunged teh door open adn shovd both me adn Petunia insied whiel he stayed outside, i assed "Matt, y arent u getting insied?" "bEcause Nabriho...I hav 2 fulfill teh prmise i maed earlier." "W8, wut promis-" butt b4 i culd finishe my sneetence, he slammed teh door shut completly, leaving me wth Petunia.

Outsied, i culd hear teh suonds of gunshots, punching adn kicking, and swears, butt not even my larg jerboa ears culd maek any of it out. "Darn, i can't see jack shit in dis rppm." Petunia snarled 2 herself, causing me 2 turn around adn shure enouf, teh rum wus almost completly pitch black with a few objects having faint white outlines "My soldier senes hav dictated dar this is gona bee hadrer then finding a needle in a haystack." "U can say dat agan." after standing dair 4 a whiel, i brought up "There's gotta be a light sewitch hear sumwhere; maybe it's close 2 teh door." i then tooked a cuple setps 2 teh left adn pressed my hand on teh neerby wall adn moved it around, no switch. I then walked ovur 2 teh rite of teh door adn diid teh saem, still no swithc. "Y did commen sens hav 2 fail us at dis tiem of all teims?" sighed Petunia as i herd her faecplam herself frum behiend. I then tturnd adn sed "C'mon, dont loose hoep yet. There shuold sitll be 1 on teh walls neerby. Y dont u also serch 4 it?" "Ok." adn then i fetled her take a cuple footsteps. After a shotr whiel, i herd her let a out a scream as she then fell on2 teh floor. i immeidetly ranned ovur 2 her adn reeched 4 her hand adn lifted her up off teh ground adn then i assed "R u alireight?!?" "...yeh, i'm fine." she then as soon as i walked back ovur 2 teh wall adn fetled sumthing; i flicked it adn teh room lit up.

I wus shocked 2 fiend daat teh enitre room wus filled with drawers adn drawers stationed on dem being neatly placed adn organised items of varios kidns, frum guns, to boms, and even books. I looked dwon at teh floor neerby Petunia and wus surprised 2 feind a rectangular box on teh floor. I walked over, bent down, adn picked teh objeckt off teh fulor as she quiestiioned "Wat's dat" whiel i took sum goof kools at teh box; it had hawt pnik decorating teh sieds of teh box adn in teh middel in teh front wus a phallic looking magenta pill, around teh box wur despriptions liek "Works almost instantly!1" and "4 a cuple days, say goodbye 2 ur penis adn liv lief ass uh ture women!1!1" adn when i scrolled my I's 2 teh vereh taup of teh cover, i gasped when i swa dat teh titel readed...Unpenisinizer!!1!!!!!!!1! immedietely letted ot a *GASP!!!!* adn then Petunia shoutingly assed "What is it?" "Its...it's the Unpenisinizer!!1!!!!!!!1!" "O M G!!!!! GIV IT 2 MII NAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i then immediately threw teh bocks rite at her faec, ware it landed in her hand. She then pulled it up 2 her own face adn peeled off 1 sied of teh bocks, leaving a large narrow opening. She thne flattened her other hand adn shooked teh bocks ovur it with her other 1, stuggling a little bit until inevitable, a small penis-shaped pill fell out. She wus abot 2 swallow teh pill when suddenly, i herd Matt blurt out "It's all taken of nau!!!!!"

Suddenly, Matt opened teh door adn beheind him wur teh unconscuis bodys of Trod Nobriha adn Edge, all 3 wur blody adn bruised from whatever teh hell wus goinjg on earlier. I then setpped out as Petunia wus doing teh saem adn sayin "Got teh Unpenisinizer!!!" "Gr8, lets go ho-" "Freeze motherfucker!!!!" interuppted a gard rom behind him as several ofer gards wur also standing behind dat grad adn all of dem had guns and rifles adn machine gauns adn sticks. Matt thrn grabbed both mien adn Petunia's hand iwth froce as she questioned "Wat teh hell, y dont u jsut kick ther asses liek u wur doing earlier?" "Well, dat fite kinda tired me a bit so-" suddenly, he wus interupted bt a gunshot witch wus a neer miss dat hitted teh wll "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn then he dashed, running past teh croud of soldiers as both mine adn Petunia's bobies flailed in teh aer. Whiel he wus running, moar gunshots wur fired, leaving lines of holes in teh wlls adn occasionaly hitting things liek paitnings of people liek Benito Mussolini and Adolf Hitler adn even Erna Solberg. After a whiel, he finally maed bacc 2 ware we enetred teh room, teh eletavor, adn dahsed rite in jsut teh soldiers skidded ovur from teh toehr hallway. Matt then skidded 2 teh buttons adn pressed teh very bottom button, however it didnt start going dwon. He then started pressing da button repeatedly butt it sitll woundt wrok adn Matt gorand "Damn, luks liek we hav 2 taek teh second floor." adn he pressed above jsut above teh 1 he wus pressing ealeir adn teh elevatoer started going dwon.

After a whiel, teh elevator stopped adn we walked out 2 feind teh soldiers from ealier standing half a yard away from us with thier guns direcly aimed at are heds. Matt then maed anotha run 4 it, dis tiem tho it didnt seem liek he wus going anyware adn wus jsut running around teh corridors avoiding bullets. After a little whiel of running, Petunia yellled "SRSLY MAN WAT TEH FUCK R U RUNNING IN CIRKELS 4!?!?!?" "IMSORRYIMJUSTTRINYG2FINDTEHELVATIR!" "WTF DID U SAY I COUDLNT UNDERSTAND JACK HSIT U SED!!!" "Just rying 2 feind teh exit!!!!" "Much bettur, NAU TRY USING UR EYES 4 ONCE, THEY CAN RLLY HELP OUT!!!" and then as he wus running, Matt sttared constantly moving his eyes, switching from looking at teh left adn rite walls. Finally, we encounted a elevator at a ded end adn Matt then stopped, slidding ovur 2 teh buttons as his feet left skid marks on teh carpet flor. He then layed both me adn Petunia dwon pressed teh dwon arrow, however it didnt light up liek most buttons do when there predded. He then started repeadtedly pressing teh button rapidly, eventually evolving in2 him betaing it with his fist, but sitll it woudnt work. Matt then removd his hand from teh button adnd faceplamed himself with his hand, slidding it al teh way dwon 2 his faec. He then lamented "Gr8, nau hau r we gunna git ot?" "U whiny dumass!!!!! There's a window rite there!! Jump ot of it!!" suggested Petunia, Matt turnd 2 her adn questioned "But wat if we get hurt from teh fall-" "Hu cares if we git hurt, at leedst we'll be outta dis fucking place." and tehn suddenly, teh soldeirs skidded ovur from teh otehr cirridor with ther guns adn Matt concluded "Well, oi guess we can do that." adn then he grabed on2 both mine adn Petunia's hand adn he flung teh window open adn we jumped out jsut as teh soldiers wur dashing ovur. 

After a logn fall, i finally landde on sum grass neer teh headquarters. I got up adn saw Petunia adn Matt aslo on teh grond laying faec dwon. I qalked ouvr 2 Petunua adn geabbed on2 her hand adn lifted her off teh ground as she goand "Uhhhhhhhhh, am i aliev?" "Yes." i replied whiel nodding. Matt tehn also got up adn waved at us with a smile on his squaer chinned faec. Petunia then turned aorund adn lookted up at teh window we jsut jumped out of adn stated "Finally, we're out of dat crummy place." "Yeah, after all we've bin thru...we can go hoem." i also sed doing teh saem thing. Behind us, Matt cheerfully commanded "Well wat r we w8ing 4, let's go hoem!!!" we then turned around 2 him an he grabbed both mien adn Petunia's hands. He then started walking at a reasonbale peac adn me adn Petunia didded teh saem adn whiel we wur doinh dat, Petunia assed "Do u think they mite feind us?" "As long as keep walking, i dout any1 will spot us." stated Matt. The way bacc hoem took quite a while. Teh 3 of us had 2 faec many challenges on teh journey, from gansters trying 2 kill us, 2 pedophiles wanting to molest me adn Petunia, and even teh enourmous challinge of having 2...cross siedwalks. At 1 point om our journie, a giant crab suddenly emerged from teh dephs of teh water adn started sputing out acid adn watr from it's mouth at us. After a long battle, Matt defeated teh crab with a well tiemd fly kick adn after teh crab sunk bacc in2 teh oshun, teh 3 of us agreed 2 never talk about it agen adn continuied on our jouney back home.

Finally, ater a long journey, i saw a sign neerby dat red "U r nau appraching Durdam Lane" i then pointed 2 teh sign as i cheered "OMG WE'RE HEAR!!!!!" adn then teh 3 of us picked up our pace, running past teh sign as i anticipated my long awaited reuniion with teh rst of my roommates. I wus moar then glad abot teh fackt dat there wur no (bad)ganstrs or pedohpiles ayneware adn teh only channgele dat had 2 faec on teh way bacc was jsut a cuple instances of having 2 cross teh siedwalks. After a little whiel, i culd finlly see mah haus from far way adn a pouitned 2 teh haus adn me Matt adn Petunia sprinted acros teh siedwalk. As i ranned liek Naruto above teh siedwalk, i saw a green adn blue blur neer teh haus, which got closer and clearer teh moar i runed. after a litel whiel of running, teh blurs wur nay Tom adn Edd, who both then turned 2 us as i ranned closer 2 dem adn eventually, i jumped up 2 teh aer adn pounced on Edd in joy. Edd then latched his eyes on2 mine as tears of joy started lightly of pouring out of dem as he sed "Nabriho!!!" "Edd!!!!" we then both then gottted up adn hugged eachtoehr tightly in a tight hug. Edd then turned 2 Matt adn chered "Matt!!!!!" adn ran up 2 him adn hugged him 2. After a little hiwle, he pulled away adn asked "Ware hav u guys bin!?! me adn Tom wur looking 4 u ivorywear!" i then explained 2 him everything dat happend, how i got kidnapped hiwel he adn Tom wur away, how my captor forced me 2 be his secks slav, adn hau we had 2 overcum many sturggles jsut 2 get hear after we escaped.

"OMG, DAT'S HORRIBAL!!!!!!! I'M REALLY GLAD DAT U MAED IT BACC HEAR THO, NABRIHO!!! NEXT TIEM, I'LL AWLAYS LOCK TEH FRONT DOOR 2 MAEK SHURE DIS NEVER HAPPENS 2 U OR ANY1 AGAIN!!!!" Edd blurted out as teh teers poured dwon his faec liek 2 miniature Niagra waterfalls. Suddenly, Tom assed "Hey, who's dis gurl?" "Dat's Petunia. She was my leader from bacc when i wus in teh Pink Armeh adn she wus also kidnapped adn raken 2 teh saem place i was in; whiel she wus dare, they gave her a penis adn she hates it!!!" "Omg, wut monster wood do all dis shit?" "IDK, but thankfully hwiel we wur escaping, we got dis thing called a Unpenisinizer; it removes ur penis 4 a cuple of days." adn then Petunia reeched in2 her jacket pokit adn pulled out teh penis-shaped pill. She then ficked it liek a coin in2 her mouth adn gulped it dwon. "I feel my penis shrinking in cloths- OMG, IT'S ALREADY GONE!!!!!!" cheered Petunia, then she ran up 2 me adn hugged me "THNKA U NABRIHO!!!! I DONT NO WHAT I WOULDVE DONE WITHOUT U!!! I PROBABLY WOULDVE SITLL BIN IN DAT SHITTY PLACE IWTHOUT U DARE!!!!" i then smiled a bit as hugged me, failing me arund in her graps liek a ragdol being thrown across teh place. But then sudeny, a thought caem in2 my hed adn i interuppted her hug with "Petunia?" "Wat is it?" "Well, about teh Unpenisinizer...it'll only work 4 a cuple days."

Adn then just like dat, her aura of joy shattered adn her cherfull smile transformed in2 a frown as tears started forming in her eyes. She then bent dwon on teh ground adn stareted crieing as she pacefalmed heself adn sed "Y didnt i even thnik abot dat nau until jsut nau!?!? Soon, i'll hav 2 go bacc 2 being a hideous hermaphordite *sobs*!!!" watching her crie maed me feel guilty about myself. I gave her hope adn orinically, i also took it away by telling her dat. i shamefully hang my hed dwon in shame, feeling guilt as smol teer drops formed in my face. Suddenly, Edd placed hus hand on my shoulder adn sed "Dont cry Nabriho. Hey, wat wood u liek 4 ur birfday tomorrow? wiff all dat money u hva, u culd even by urself ur own cruiseship." and then a lighhtbulb litted up in my hed adn i cheered "OMG thnaks Edd!!!" i then ran insied teh haus adn ran 2 my room. I dug around 4 a bit b4 a fuond a $10,000 bill adn ran bacc outside adn cheered "Hear Petunia, taek dis!!!" adn handed her a $ bill. She bent her hed 2 luk at teh dollor as i added "With dis, u'll hav moar then emouth money 2 hav ur penis removed when teh pill wares off!" adn then, her teers dryed up adn she jumped adn hugged me and cryed out "OMG THNAKS NABRIHO!!! I DONT NO WHAT I CULDVE DONE WIFOUT U!!!!" adn then from behind us, a dog barked adn Petunia then turnd around adn said "SNOWBALL!!!" adn ran up adn hugged him "I hav 2 go bacc hoem nau, Nabriho. Hopefulley, we'll meet again in teh future." adn we both waved goobdye 2 each other as she got on Snowball adn they rode off in2 teh sunset. i then stated "Hey! y don't we go watch Projared's newest video on teh TV." "Sure, i'm up 4 sum moara dat." replied Tom as Edd adn Matt nodded. We then wlaked inside teh haus adn plugged up my phone 2 teh TV adn teh 3 of us sat 2gether adn watchd Projared, laughing at teh jokes, hugging eachother, but most of all, being glad dat i wus hoem at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: DAT'S TEH EDN OF CHAPTER 9, BUT WARE'S NOBLU??? FIND OUT IN TEH NEXT CHAPTAR OF NABRIHO'ULBON'S WROLD!!!!! LUV U:3
> 
> Real Author's Note: In typical fashion, I shall apologize to Edd Gould, his friends, family, and this time around, Andrew Hussie, if this has offended him in any way. I did not start work on this series to insult Edd's legacy, I made it because I wanted to make people laught at something so bad, it's good. I'm planning on starting a new series soon(not a trollfic) but it might take a while for me to start work on the first chapter. Anyways, I hope you have(or had) a wonderful day and goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10: The Birthday Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:[18+] This story contains horrifically impossible sex. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> Hewwu evevy1 it's Nabriho agan adn guess wat, i'm nau 15!!!!! Dat day i wus wareing a black SoaD tank op with elefants adn mushrums adn stuff undernieth a unbuttoned anjelic wite Gigi D'agostino jackit dat had black buttons neer teh slevs, briht goldin thicc geek bacelets, a short black skrit liek teh 1 dat those secksy ladys wored in teh Destination Calabria music video, icy blu Sonata Arctica neesox above my Blind Guardian sockings which hadded teh design of thier albun "Somewhere Far Beyond" on it (both of dem wur below hot pink leggings), adn enoby black boots with a hawt pink belt dat had a golden buckle in teh middle of each shu. I sytled my long hare dat reached my knees using all teh coluors in teh raynebow becus dis wus my birfday adn bithdays r supposed 2 bee speical adn putted it up in 2 long pigtsils with rolled up buns on my hed adn in front of each bun wur Soad harepins wif teh left 1 saying "aD" adn teh rite saying "So". I also put cyan contacts with graers in teh center in my eyes adn put on light green adn hawt pnik eyedshaodw with eyeliner adn lgiht pink blush and i aslo putted on sum Venetian Ceruse on my skin 2 maek myself look supa pael 2day even tho i'm alreddy supa peal. Anyways, here's teh sorty:3

2day, i woked up 2 teh sun illuminating teh enitre room with a thicc raynebow streahcing across both my eyes liek a raynebow brige. i gotted up with a bright chherful smiel on my faec adn walked ovur 2 da closet adn opened it adn lightly gapsed 2 find a bunch of Korn, RatM, Slipknot, Marilyn Manson, and Good Charlotte merch crowdded in my closet. i culdnt help butt wonder ware all dat stuff caem from(mainly since whiel i didn't hate dem, i barly cared abot dose bands) as i lightly shuved dem aside adn grabbed teh stuff i wanted. I then ranned 2 teh baffroom adn styled my hare adn putted on sum maekup then walked out. i then walked in2 Edd's room 2 say hi butt he wus nut in dare adn i aslo checked Matt's adn Tom's rooms butt they wur not in dare eithur. i then assumed dat they wur alreddy in teh living room wahicng TV which woudvle maed sens becus it took a little longerr 4 me 2 put my maekup on then usual becus dis wus my birfday. i walked ovur 2 teh liveng rppm butt when i stepped in, teh enitre room wus pithc black, so pitch black dat not even my 20,000/20 vision culd see anything in it. i tooked a few moar steps around teh room, crying out 4 teh 3 in teh darkness butt gitting no repsonse. Then suddenly, teh lights flicked on adn i herd a unisonous scream 2 teh sied of me scream out "HAPY BIRTHDAY NABRIHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I then switfly turnd around adn gasped 2 find Edd Tom adn Matt sitting on teh couch, iwth teh second fomrer holding Hershey's Dark Chocalote cake. "OMG HAU DID U GUYS NO DAT DARK CHOCALOUTE WAS MY FAVROT KIND OF CHOCALATE!?!" "We no everything Nabriho. Nau lets go celebate in teh kichen." replied Edd as he satted up adn so did teh other 2. We thehn walked 2 teh kichen adn i satted dwon on 1 of teh smoler sieds of teh tabel as Edd layed the caek dwon. He then satted dwon in teh seet facing mien whiel Tom adn Matt sat at teh other sieds adn then evey1 sanged me Happy Birthay adn i blu ot teh candels. Edd then puled out a nife adn cutted teh caek in2 sevral different sizes adn handed 1 2 me adn every1 else. After we all ifnished teh caek, Edd happily delcared "Tiem 4 presents! Tom, go grab a present form teh present aisle wont u?" "Ok" Tom then gotted out of teh seet adn walked ovur 2 a corner of teh kitcheb dat had a lot of presents stacked. He grabbed a smol rectangular hot pink present from teh box adn walked bacc oveur 2 teh tabel and layed it down in front of me. i peeled teh wrapper off adn gasped in shock when it turnd out dat teh presend wus a DVD of The Complete Series of Superjail! and i letted out a gasped, followed by Tom stating "I bet u didnt rly expect dis. Back when u wur prelaced by ur dollpelganger, she rly liekd Superjail! adn becus i though dat was u, i ordered it 4 ur birfday. And when i lerned dat ur doppelganger wasnt u, it was 2 late 2 cancil teh order. I'm sorry." "Soory abot wat? I fricking luv Superjail! Let's go watch it soon!!!" "Okay then. Well, let me get ur otehr presents first."

Adn he walked bacc ovur 2 teh rpesent aiel adn grabbed a large black present adn a blood red smol present adn walked bacc ovur 2 teh tabel adn layed dem dwon neer teh DVD of Superjail!. I layed teh blood red peresnt down off teh black present adn stared unwrapping teh black present adn when i was deon, i gasped in shock 2 find dat it was a PS1. "OMG WARE DID U GIT DIS!?!?" "Well, i was cleening ur room out last night whiel u wur alseep adn i fuond dis adn teh toerh present plugged up 2 teh TV. i didnt rly no wat 2 do wth it so i jsut desided 2 giv it 2 u 4 ur birthday." "OMG THANKS TOM NAU I CAN PLAY FF7 ADN FINAL FANTASY TACTICS!!!!" "Well, maybe we culd go 2 Gamestop soon adn git dose. 4 nau, open teh otehr present." i then nodded as i gabbed teh smaller rpesent and unwrapped it 2 feind dat it was a copy of Thrill Kill. i then contently cheered "Wow! i always wondered wat it wouldve bin liek 2 paly a gaem dat wasnt even realesed." "Yeah, i also found dat alongside teh PS1. i fought u wood liek dat as ur frist PS1 gaem." "OMG thanks." EDD then turnd 2 Tom adn assed "Shuld we rly let her hav dat gaem. i meen it was rated Adults Only for a reason." "Well scru teh ratings system, it can't tell gamers wat 2 do." adn he then walked bacc ovur 2 teh present aile. I got a lot moar presents 4 my brithday, movies lik Watership Down and The Plague Dogs and even all of Ralph Bakshi's movies, icluding Frits the Cat adn Cooknsin. I also gotted video games lik Bravely Default and Doraemon Story of Seasons and Zelda: Link's Awakining 4 teh Swirch. I even gotted tons of albuns(2 many 2 list), including teh enitre Emerald Sword Saga by Rhapsody of Fire. As soon as i finished unwrapping a copy of Parasite Eve(witch was the last present) however, the doorbell suddenly rang. 

i then hopped right out of my seet adn walked ovar 2 teh dor adn grapped on2 teh door nob adn turnd it adn opend teh door 2 feind Noblu standing outsied. I waved her with a sotf smiel on my faec as i sed "Oh hey Nobl-" "U BICH!!!!!" she interupted, with a mad look on her faec. confoosed i assed "Is sumthing ron-" "YES SUMNTHING'S RONG!!!! Yestirdy was my birfday. last night, i helded a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE party at my haus ware i invited all my Gal-Pals adn a few hawt stragners i lterally jsut met on da stret. Dat night was liek teh wildest shit on earth; i drank lots of buze adn hadded an orgy with Mark adn performed a cuple satanic rituals whiel drunk, all wheil teh DJ played Rhapsody of Fire's newwest albun dat i bought with Eduardo's credit card at max vulome; i think it was called "System of Rhapsody" or sum other retarded naem. Anyways whiel teh partie was fun adn al, i kneed 2 ask u 1 thing: WHYY DIDENT U CUM!?!?!?!? FANGZ 2 UR ABCENSE, TEH ENITRE PARTIE WAS RUININED AN I HD 2 CRY MAYSELF 2 SLEEP WHEN EVERY1 WENT HOEM!!!" "I'm vereh sorry Noblu, its jsut dat i was kidnapped a cuple days ago adn i didnt even no ur party wus yesterday day so i culdnt cum ovu-" "DATS NO ECKSCUSE!!!!!!! FRENDS R SUPPOSED 2 SITCK 2GETHER AWLAYS, EPSECIALLY BEST FRENDS!!!

And so i've maed dis decision. WE. R. OVUR!1!!!!! We r no longer bset frends frum dis pont onuards. Wat's even teh pont of being frends wth sum1 if theyre jsut gonna diss me?" "Butt nau who's going 2 be ur best firend?" "Oh, i alreddy fuond 1 bich. Not only does seh liek sum of teh saem things i do, she aslo promised dat she wood taek me 2 teh new Hooters x Chuck E Cheese restaurant opening downtown, adn no doubt judging by hau fuckgin badass she was at teh party, i no 4 a fackt dat she won't toatlly diss me liek u did. Anyways, goobdye former "Best Friend" adn she ten startd wlaking away butt then truned around adn contintued "Adn fuck u!1" as she flipped me off and seh stopped adn contined walking. smol terrs droplets then started 2 form in my eyes as Edd commented "So Mark's back, i wonder where he was dose pats few da-" but sotped as i sniffled a bit. he then walked ovur 2 me adn continued "W-wats rong Nabriho?" "*Sniff* Noblu's sed i'm no longer her frend *sobs*!" "Now now, don't crie Nabriho. Hey, maybe sum1 can taek u shopping with dose credit cards u got." "Wiil u then go wth meh?" "I'm sorry butt i cant. I hav 2 attend a imortant meeting at work soon, tho i promise i'll get u a copy of I Love You, Colonel Sanders b4 i leev. Tom, will u taek her shopping sooon?" "sORRY Edd, but i hav 2 go maek another Yuotube video with my friends, Eddie adn Elleut soon." Stated Toom, as he took a sip of smirnoff in da hicken. Matt then walked in2 da room as he cheered "Hey guys!" "Matt will u taek Nabriho shopping?" "Sure thing!" he then tugged my han as we walked in2 teh garage adn he got in teh front driveer's seet whiel i sat next 2 him adn he plugged in teh keys adn we dorve off. 

Whiel we wur drivving 2 da mall, Matt turnd 2 mee adn sawed my red faec. "What's wrong, idd u crie erlier?" he assed in a concerned tone, i relpied with "Yeah, Noblu sed dat we're no longer frends becus i dident go 2 her birfday parrty last niht." "Dont fell so bad Nabriho. Evey1 looses a frend at sum point. If u want, i cna be ur new bets freind." "Thnks." i then bented ovur adn lightly hugged him b4 i muvd back 2 my seet. After a whiel, we fnally maed it 2 a mall adn Matt parked jstu outside teh door. i then stepped iut a bit erlier then Matt who then walked ouvr 2 me adn grabbed my hand adn we walked insied teh building. "Wear do u want 2 go frist?" saked Matt "Their's a few restaurants down teh left hallway, a cuple cloths shops 2 teh rihgt, adn a GAMe PLACe jsut a cuple stoars ahed." "The GAMe PLACe." "Ok then, lets guuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" he then ran dwon all teh hallways with a cheerful smiel on his faec whiel i failed arond in da aer. Eventually, he sikdded 2 a hault at Teh GAEm PLAEc adn we walked inside The GMAe PELAc. Teh place was quite creowed, with narrow passageways betweem GAMe SHELVEs adn i cud see a cuple of tables 2 teh left adn rite in the distance. There wur aslo many black people there but i didnt mind at aal becus im nut a rascit adn in mo wy am i an rascist in any way, shap or form.

i wakled ovur 2 a shelve adn picked up a copie of Hollow Knight for the Switch. Jsut ass i garbbed it, Matt camed bac wth a shopping cart adn i slammed teh gaem insied, relly watning 2 plae it wen i gotted hoem. i then wented arond da stoar buying moar games, grabbing copies of severerell games liek Final Fantasy Tactics, Project Diva Megamix, and a special edition uncensored version of HuniePop for the switch. By teh tiem i pockt out my last gaem, Digimon Wrold Dusk, teh cart was half filled wth gaems on all platforms. After all dat, we walked ovur 2 teh cashier adn i layed a $5,000 Doller bill on teh counter so my gaming adiction woudnt harm my delicate credit cards(yet). "Y didnt u yuz 1 of ur credit cards?" "Becus we sitll hav lots moar sohpping 2 do." "That'll $4,000. hear's ur leftover $1,000." spoke teh cashier, has he handed me adn Matt baout 7 bags of games adn i gabbed 4 whiel Matt grabed on2 five. We wur abot 2 trun arond adn walk out of teh stoar when suddenly, i hed teh suond of loud synkronized fottsetps, then teh door brusted oepn adn 2 voices yellied "GLORY TO SOAVET RUSHUH MOZZERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!" i thn swiftly tuned aron adn gasped 2 find Noblu standing alongsied another gurl with both of dem doing teh russhen saloot. Noblu adn teh gurl wur boh waring russhun winter coats, iwth Noblu's being olive gren adn teh otehr's being enoby black, black adn wite fussy fuir hats with Noblu's having ears on da sieds, adn black Hunter's boots with light brown fuzz at teh taup.

Noblu then noticed me adn she yelled "OMG liek sup best friemd, no moar! i wood liek u 2 me my NEW best friend... Galvira Mindana Janniyone Alekstiana, tho i jsut call her Gal, Galvi or Mindy for obvios reesuns." Gal then turnd 2 her adn assed "Vo ze fuck is zat?!?" "Dearest rodstvennaya dusha, that slut ovur there is my former best friend, AKA traitor, Nabriho." "Oh, ok. Zough seriosly, vat fuckink cloths r zose, vas she on veed whiel in ze clozet?" "No, i tihnk she's jsut dressing liek a pathic whore ass an wae of getting me 2 go back 2 being her frend. Spoiler Allert: dat wont be happendening anytiem soon." "Hey, nice cloths ur wareing Noblu!!" i cheered ot, trying 2 change teh totic of teh converstaion, she then relpied with "Fangs bitch! Back at teh party last niht, Mindy coverted me 2 comumism adn gave mii dis cot ass a gitf of transition. We r both nau going on a cursade in dis mall 2 convert evey1 2 aur religion, no1 can sotp us." "So Noblu, vat should ve get at zis dumster fire?" questioned Galvi. Noblu walked ovur 2 a shelf adn picked up a copie of a gaem called "Pokemon: Cry of Satan Edition" adn Gal then jilted "OH. Oh. I'll shall get zis game zen." as she picked up a copy of "Pokemon: Chants of Cthulu Edition" adn they wented back 2 teh enetrance of da stoar adn jeered in unosin "SO LONG MOZZERFUCKERS!!!" adn they both leftted teh sotar without payig as Mindy's mahogany air lightly flowed in teh air.

Me adn Matt then lefted teh stoar adn wented bacc in2 da hallways. For several huors, we wented arunod teh amll buying lots of good things at varuis stores from clothings stoars, to movie rental stoars liek Blockbuster, adn even sum moar gamestoars liek Gamestop, which unfortuanately wusnt ass large adn diverse ass teh Gamestop Edd wroked at. Howver, whiel at every singel sotre, dis thought lignered in my head, dis thought about Noblu adn Gal. not 2 ention, i culdve sworned i herd dem singing in russen in he distance, chatns which gradually grw moar adn moar luoder 2 my ears, tho i dint botyher asking Matt abot it. Several huors later, I payed 4 teh Stragety Guise to Final Fantasy 7 along side several other things wth 2 of my credit cards adn whiel me adn Matt wur walking out of teh soter, i letted out a sigh. Matt then turnd 2 me asn asked "What is it Nabriho?" "Well its jstu dat...i cant sotp thinking abot Noblu adn...that girl. I couldve swon dat i herd dem in teh ditsance at certain points whiel we wur shopping." "Hmmmmm." Matt then pilled ot hjs thone frum his pokit adn chiecked it b4 he contined "Well, maybe eating sumware will hlep get dem off ur mind." "oK then...i want DcMonalds." "U shure?" "yea." "Well, i usually go there. but ill og with u if that's wat u want. After al, its ur birfday;)"

He then grabbed on2 my hand adn after walkign past a cuple stoars, we maed it 2 a McDonnaldss adn we walked in. I ssated at a neerby seet adn watied 4 Matt 2 odrere teh food becus altho i'm a yeer odler, i sitl cant order food myself becus i'm not a adult u hav 2 be 18 2 cuont ass a adult adn i wusnt 18 so i wasnt an adult adn i culdnt order becus i wasnt a adult. Anyway, he walked up 2 teh cahsier adn she assked "Welcum 2 McDonlads hau may i hlep u?" "Well, i wuld liek..." he then tjrned 2 me adn spoked "Jsut a regular bacin cheese brugar with a coek 4 teh dirnk." "Yeah. i wod liek 2 bacion cheez bregurs with a water adn a coke." "Ok then, taek ur seet wearever." concludded the cashier. Matt yhen rgabbed my hand adn we walked ovur 2 a neerby tabel adn tooked our seets. After a whiel, a made caemed bac wit our food adn layed dem on teh tablee. Matt then grabbed on2 his bacon cheesbruger adn took a bite out of it as i di teh saem, olny lsower. as i wus doing dis, Matt layed his bruger back 0n teh tabel adn assed "Nabriho?" i then layed my cheezburgr on the tabel adn replied "Wut it is?" "I'm sory dat ur brithday isnt going as planned. But i wanna ket u no that, even tho Noblu's no longer ur frend, adn i no that its is bothering u alot, understand dat...i'll awlays be hear 2 supprot u. Thru thick adn thin. until teh edn of tiem. cus...i luv u." "*sniff*, thanks Ma-" "SURPRISE MOZERFUCERS!"

i then swiftly truned my hed 2 teh enetrance of teh Mcdonads adn saw Noblu adn Mindy standing in front of teh entrac of th MickeyDs with sevral other people behind teh door whereing rushin cloths doing russian salutes while chanting Katyusha. Galvi walked up 2 teh cashier, who then assed "What wood u liek?" "Vell i vould like a Vestern Gourmet Burger adn Chicken Vings viz Country Style Popatoes 4 ze sied, a Mojito Italiano and Vodka, and two Belgan Chocalote Micce 4 desert." "I'm sorry ma'am but we dont have aney of dat sutff. All of dose items is olny avalabel in Rushia and besides, u look far 2 yuong 2 evan odrere hear 2 begin wi-" suddenly, Gal puled out a APS Spetsnaz Rifle adn aiemd it at the chasheer hed as she admonished in a theatening tone "I said, HAND. OVER. ZE FOOD. NOW!!!" "Uh uh...uh okay then ma'am. ill odrer ur food frum russia rite waay, no cash neeeded. *nervous chuckle*" "Good. Nau vhere shall ve sit, moy partner v prestuplenii?" "Let's sit ovur dare wth all dose fatasses eating teh super siez meals." suggested Noblu, as she pointed to the far right of the rom, where dare wur a buinch of people croweded together at teh tabels. Mindy then cheered "Zat's excellent, moy drug. Ve shall march to ze seats adn spred our connunist agenda furzer zen ever." they then screamed in unicons "SUPPORT SOVIET RUSSHUH!!1!!!!"

Zey then wakled ovur 2 uh tabel cloise 2 da 1 me adn Matt wur sitting at adn tooked ther seets there. Whiel Noblu wus unbocksing her Chicken Wing bocks, Galvi lukt ovur 2 Matt adn commented "Vho ze fuck is zat?" "That there's my foremr "best friend's" retarded, albeit hansum as fuck, ginger roomate Matt. Fun fackt: i lots my vriginity 2 him a few moths ago, back when he wus goffic adn edgy adn chill. But nau dat he's nun of dose things no moar, i dont giv uh shit abot him anymoar, adn as of nau, hansum squre-chinned gigners are not of my interest as of l8." "Yeah. Vhiel he is hawt adn all, i'm moar interested in secksy big bewbed gurls liek u, zo i sitll hold sum minor interest in guys, zo only 2 look at zeir secksy abs as fap material 4 vhen my aprents arent around to tell me vhat a fuckink embarassment of a dottur i am 2 zem." "BTW, ware r you're parnents?" "Oh, zat's no 1's buisness. Rgiht nau, ve need to put furzer effort in2 ze expanshun of our relijun. Ve need to show zese ignorant peopel vat ze true vay to live is, and if zey deny ze truth, vill piss and take dumps on zeir front lawns until zey accept." "Yeah! Fuck Christuns! Communistims teh TRU religion adn gateawy 2 da suol!1!" Matt then turned 2 me adn sed "Its bets dat we igor dem 4 nau, Nabriho. Let's just eat then leave." i then noddded back 2 him as i took a bite in2 my bacon cheezburger.

After we finished eating aur foof, i luuked bakc ovur 2 Noblu adn Gal; they had jsut finished eting aslo adn Galvi declared "Nau zat ve have finished ze meal, ve shall go out viz our army of followers to teh Hooters x Mcdonalds, vile using our dennyer's front lawn's as our restrooms, adn gazer around ze restuarant adn tel russhun folk tails vile ve vait 4 ze restaruant to oepn. Adn once zey do, ve vill march in viz our vokdas and comdons and have ze wildest party at ze greatest restarant of all tiem; ve vill make out viz all ze Hooters Girls and new Chuck E Cheese Babes and fuck all zem up ze ass viz our erect strap on dildos vile ve spank zer cheeks till zey're redder zen rudoph's noze. it'll be ze gr8est partie in ze universe and all ze dennyer's vill fell instant regret opun lerning abot all ze china zey missed out on!" "Yeah nau let's embark!!!" adn then they gotted out of their seets adn screamed in unicorns "GLORY TO RUSIA!!" as they walked ot of teh restarunt. After dat, Matt payed 4 teh food wth 1 of my credit crads then we gotted up adn also walked out. We then exited the buildinf adn we walked bak ovur 2 da car adn gotted back in teh seets we wur in earlier. i then looked dwon at teh gruond with a fron on my faec when suddenly, Matt turned 2 me adn comfroted "Hey, its gonna be ok. Once we get hoem, i'll gladly play sum of dose new games u got with u." "Thanks..." adn then he started teh car adn we drove off. 

Whiel we wur drivving homr, i looked out muh windoe adn saw a croud of poeple in russhun cloths marching dwon a siedwalk whiel doing teh russion saloot. Deep within the crowd, i cahughted a faynt glympse of Noblu adn Mindy dressed in Sar roebs ovur thier russhun cotes leeding teh drowd down teh sidewalk whiel they all chnated Moskau bu Dschinghis Khan. i quickly turned my hed bacc 2 teh windoe jsut b4 teh 2 notcied meh adn everything aftur dat continued as if nothing eva happend. After a whiel of drving, thecar ginally maed ti 2 da haus adn Matt setpped ot frist then me. Matt opend teh dor adn i setped in after him 2 find Edd adn Tom sitting at teh coch waching the nus. "Hey Edd." i grreted 2 Edd as i waved at him he turnd 2 me adn replied "Hey Nabriho! i got u a copie of I Love You, Kernal Sanders, hear!" he then toseed me da chartridge adn i grabbed it with my left hand liek a ptcher cahing a baseball with his pitcher hand. I then turnd 2 Tom adn i waved 2 him adn he noticed and he replied "Hey Nabriho!" "How did it go?" "It went gr8, as usual. Wanna play Thrill Kill wth meh soon?" "Not rite nau, i'm gonna play Ehrgeiz frist adn try 2 unlock Cloud Strife, then i'll let u play Thrill Kill wth me." "Ok." i then walked ovru 2 my room adn opened teh door adn stepped in. i then pulgged up my nu PS1 2 my Diamond couvered TV adn insetred teh Ehrgeiz insied teh PS1 then turned the PS1 on then the TV adn it then all satred. After about 2 hours, i finally unlocked Cloud Srtife adn had jsut finished my frist battle playing as him when i desided 2 taek a brake and turned of both my PS1 adn TV 2 converse energy becus i wanted 2 saev da palnet liek Cloud so i turned off my PS1 and TV to conserve energy.

I then opened teh door 2 my rom adn walked out back 2 teh living room, wear Edd adn Tom wur sitll waching the new whiel Matt wus sitting next 2 dem taeking a nap. A cummershall break had jsut started when suddenly, there was an nock at the door. Edd then got up adn opened teh door 2 a girl with light blu hare wearing a dark violet hoody. "Hey Edd." "Hey Laurel. coem in." Laurel(the blu hared gurl) then stepped in2 da haus adn tooked a seet rite next 2 Matt. Edd then sed "Niec 2 hav u hear Laurel." "Yeah well, i acutally came hear 2 tell u sumthin." "Go on." "Well, i'm holding a partie at my haus 4 my nu gurlfrend adn i wantded 2 no if u adn Tom wood liek 2 go." "Of course we wood. Wait, where did dis nu girlfren cum from?" "uuuh well, its is a bit compulicated butt i'll explain at teh partie." "Ok. C'mon Tom." he then started shaking Tom adn he eventually woked up turned 2 Edd adm groaned "uuuuh, fine." Edd then tund 2 me adn informed "Bye Nabriho, we're going to a friend's parity. Jsut stay hear adn play ur nu gaems while we're gone. Matt will wach ovur u." he then shook Matt a litl bit adn woked up "Bye Matt wach ovur Nabriho 4 ok?" "Ok!" cheered back Matt. Ass soon as Edd closed teh dooor after Tom stepped out fitrs, Matt walked ovur 2 me adn sed "Hey Nabriho. I jsut had dis dream." "Huh?" "Let me explain."

Matt's POV

I weakly opened my eyes 2 feind myselv in a dark empty void of dark emptiness. No matter hau hadr i observed teh place, i culd see not a single drop of coluor aneyware in front of my ocean blu eues. I then gotted up of teh flor adn lukt around teh room, serching 4 any syn of human lyfe. I jsut tooked a cuple setps around teh rom when suddenly, a girl descended from above. She had grey skin with medum lenth black hare, and wore bright red sunglases, a long sleeved cyan underjumpsuit, a bright red tawp, a long red shrit witch showed her 2 ligs, adn bright red boots. She stared deep in2 my eyes concealing 2 dark blue oshuns with ehr own deep red volcanic irises, which consealed a feeling of nostalgia and i sopekd "Hey." "Oh, hey agen." "Well, i iddnt reely think i wood evur see u agen after "that"(A.N: REED CHAPTER 9) but, hear we r." "Neither did i. Adn well honestly, i don't realy remember anything." "Huh?" "I no u wur dere butt, all i remembered was dat u did sumthing dat maed me feel better abot myself, tho i dont no wat u did. Anywaes, shall i...giv myselve a moar...proper introduction?" "Go on ahed." "Well, name's Terezi, ur new dream sprit. After u took a biet of dat bacon cheezburger at dat Mcdonelds, i became infused with u adn i can nau take form in ur dreams." "Oh ok."

She then tooked a cuple moar steps clooser 2 me adn continued "Ass ur nu perosnal new dream spirit, i can do watever u wamt of me 2 do; tell u wat's going on in the outside world, let u create nu dream worlds, predict the future, u name it, i got it. So giv it al away." "i hav dis probelm. Well, it's actually a frend's problem. Dis monring, her former best freind, Noblu, broke her freindship with her adn nau she's sad abot it. Not olny dat, but Noblu nau has dis nu frend, Mindy, adn they've been going around a mall me adn Nabriho went 2 converting people 2 comumisn. Adn i chose 2 bee Nabriho's new best frend but...i sitll don't no wat 2 do. I want her 2 be happy, it's gess dat, i think she sitll wants Noblu. But i dont no wat i can do abot it. Any suggestions?" "Hmmmm" she then started paceing arond teh rom a little bit, with her finger close 2 her chin dat she lihtly tapped. She soon sotpped adn assed "So if i'm correct, sum Chuck E Cheese x Hooters restaruant is abot 2 open soon, and dat Noblu wus gonna go there soon, perhaps with her nu friend and followers?" "Why yes." she then ran up 2 me adn magistrated "I hav jsut teh idea! Jsut put her in a Hooters or Chuch E Cheese outfit, then hav her sneek in adn hav secks with Noblu. Adn if teh sex goes really well, then when Noblu finds otu her ture identitiy, she'll no doubt want 2 be her friend agan." "Gr8!!! i shall taek her na-" "Wait, first i remind u of sumthing. If u rlly want dis 2 wrok, then ur probably gonna hav 2 cum in with her." "Ok then, but wat can i ware?" "hmmmm...well, jsut dress as sum handsum version of sum Chuck E Cheese charactar then ur pretty mcuh done." "Ok." "Luks liek ur abot 2 waek up, see u tonight!" then she ascended as everything went white.

NABRIHO'S POV

"OMG DAT'S A AMAXING IDEA!!111111" I gasped out at teh vereh edn of teh sotry "I'll go 2 my rom adn put sumthing on rite away!" "Ok then ill go do dat 2. BTW i thnk teh Hooters x Chuck E Cheese is gunna oepn soon, so hurry up." "ok." so then i rushed 2 my room adn pulled off all my cloths in 1 swipe. i then braged in2 my colset adn pulled out sum stuff frum dare. i tehn put on a purple tanktop wth a yello C in the middel dat also hadded light gren srtaps, a lght geern skrit dat twirled in teh aer like dose skirts dose 4 gurls ware in Doki Diko Literature Club, sum smoll demin knee sox, adn bright red sparkly hi healz with silk wite bows. After dat, i unidd my hare adn tehn ran 2 teh baffroom. I then graabed sum stuff from teh patnry adn putted my hare up in 2 lonmg pigtales then put teh tips of each back in teh hairbows in my hed, maeking dem luk liek large maus ears. I chose 2 keep teh raynbow coluors depsite duh wrisks becus i didnt want any of teh large amounts of dye i used 2 go 2 waste adn i aslo feared dat washing all of dat off culd heavely effect the envorinment. i pulled my 2 points back with sum hare gell adn they reeched dwon 2 my ass adn i though it lukt kinda kewl becus it kinda lukt liek there wus a empty traingel in teh midel of my hare kinda liek teh hiden arrow in teh best buy logo which i thought wus kinda kewl. Lastly, i putted on sum bright pink blush with light green I-liner adn purpel lipstick.

After al dat, i wakled out of teh baffroom 2 feind Matt standing at teh door. He nau had on a no sleeve short Hooters tank top wich only covered teh upper part of his pael ginger bodie, a sexy pear of light orange shorts with wite rims wich maed his ass luk niec, adn short professionaly crafted angelic boots. I muved out of teh baffroom adn he setpped in, adn peered in thru a crack neer teh door after he unlocked it adn muvd ovur 2 da sink. He garbbed sum hare jell from teh pantry adn stled his hare in2 a well crafted Modern Pompaodur with his hare sleeked back in2 teh most well polisted shape i hav evur scene any1 maek with hare. He then grabbed sum hare dye adn died the tips of his hare fiery red with teh skiil, perfection, adn keeness of an roman architect. He then grabbed a nother can of haresrpay adn died teh very back of his hare a warm shade of orange yellow, making his hare luk liek the ink in a Chamelion marker trnasitiong from a fiery volcanic red 2 close 2 teh warm bright coluor of teh sun during a sunset over a calm still beach. After all dat, i stepped back as he walked out adn turned 2 me adn assed "Hau do i luk?" "U LUK NARCISUS AFTER HIS HARE WAS DROWNED IN TEH FLOWING LIQUIDS OF A SUNSET!!!" "Oh okay. Well, let's go adn maek htis shit wrok." "Yeah!" we then walked out of teh haus 2 teh car Matt got in the fornt dirvver's seet while i got beside gim. He then turned teh radoi 2 Pum Pum(Dark Raver @ Sensation Black Mix) by Mark Acardipane as we drove off. 

After a littel whiel of drivving, Matt praked the car in a parking lot close 2 teh siedwalk. I then unbuckled adn hot out of teh car adn truned arond 2 a rectangular building with a bi-coluored traingle rooof(the left sied was liht oragne while the othur was purpel). in front of teh door was a croud of poele dressed as soviet russhuns crowded at teh dor while chanting the State Anthem of the Soviet Union in anticipatiom. Matt then stapped ovur 2 mii adn grabbed 2 hand adn we walked over 2 teh crowd. Then sudenky, i hwrd teh suond of a knob being turned adn lukt up adn saw sum1 behid teh door unlocking it. Acfter a whiel, teh door was opend adn teh crowd of Rhussians barged liek a stampede of boofaloos whiel me adn Matt walked clamy behind. When we setpped insied, teh place wyus alreddy filed with people playing games adn earning tickits, people ordering food at teh numermous chashier desk order thingies, adn mans adn womans casually swandering arond presumbably serching 4 sum china. We wached ass sevral secksy Hooters girls adn Chuck E Cheese babes walking up 2 tabel with food in their hands, laying dem on tabels as sum of teh customers would request 4 secks. "Ok, nau we jsut ned 2 fiend Noblu and dat otheur gurl, ask 4 secks, adn hoep dat dat the'yre fppled by are disquises." whisperd Matt 2 my ears.

We then started walking further insied when suddenly, a girl with black hsort hare wareing a sparkly red dress ranned up 2 me adn ejeculated "OGM ITS SO NIEC 2 SEE U AGEN ACQUANTENCE-CHAN DAT METNG AT MY JEVOHIAN CHURCH WUS SO FUN WITH U THERE LETS G0 HAVE SECKS 2GETHER I BROUGHTED SUM MOAR DILDOS 4 TEH BORTH OF U-" "I'm sorrey uhhh..." "EVETTE THO I LEGGELLY CHAGNED MY NAEM 2 KANAYA-CHAN A FEW MONTHS AGO IN MEMOMY OF MY WAIFOO KANAYA!!!" "Ok then, well sorry Kanaya-chan, but i'm buisy wth sumthing nau so i cant hav secks wth u nau." "*Weeaboo tears*" "Don't cry nau. I promise dat once i am doen with my objection, we will do secks 2gether...witg a few nu memebers~" "OMG THANS FRED I HOEP WE GET 2 DO SEX 2 EATCH OTHER SOON;3" "I hope so 2:)" adn she then skipped off as Matt turnd 2 me adn assed "U no dis perons Nabriho?" "Yea; she's sum1 a meeted a few mothns ago whiel at sum place; moar pacifically a church ware i hadded a orgy with a bunch of furrys adn homestukc fans where i got my organs all mashed up in2 mush." "Ok okay. Well, lets just stahp dilly dallying nau adn go feind dose 2." "Ok." adn then we started wanserinf arond teh place serchin 4 are tragets. It was unfortunatly 4 both of us dat it was hadrer then i lukt; not olny did teh large amont of people there maek it almost impossible 2 see any1 in da backround, but since mostly everyone wore the saem coat as the 2, there wur tiems wger i fought i fuond dem, but it was actually 1 or 2 cumpletly unrealated people. I wus abot 2 trun around after a checking a tabel when suddenly, i herd a sceem from behind "HELL YEAH, GL0RY 2 RUSSHIA!!!!"

I switfly truned arond adn gapsed in shock 2 find Noblu adn Mindy standing bye uh arcade cabenit which was puoring ot tickets. Mindy then replied "Blyad' yeah!!!!!!!! VIZ ALL ZESE TICKETS, VE CULD BY ALL OF CHINA!!!!!" "AND INFECT TEH CITIZENS'S MEINDS WITH OUR SUPERIOR RELIJIN!!!!" "U SED IT TOVARISHCH!!! Zough i am fellink a bit tired from all ze fun shit, lets go eat sum Hooters Chicken Vings adn maybe fuck sum gurls b4 ve earn mor tickits." "Suonds liek a gud idea, leys go." adn they walked away from teh arcade ,achine as Matt lgihtly gasped behid me "OMG ITS DE-" "Shhhhhh, be quit. Ur guna blow are covur." "Oh, sorry." adn then we followed dem whiel they werent luking until they satted at a brich wooden Hooters table with a Chuck E Cheese adn Hooters menu alreddy on the tabel. Gal then turned around adn jolted when she saw us adn gasped "Vow! I nevur nu ze vaiteressses hear vere so quick!" "Adn i nevur nu dat they also hired sexy hawt guys, tho i sitll care moar about teh gurl becus they have big tit!" rpelied Noblu. I then cheerfully greeted in a cherrful tone "Hi, welcome 2 Huters x Check E Chuuse, wat can i get u 2?" "Ve vould liek sum bacon vrapped Chickin Vigns viz Beer Cheese adn Pretzels adn aslo viz caviar and 4 ze desert sum Chocolate Mousse." delcared Galvi, immediatley i came back with slight lust in my eyes "I'm sorry but those items might taek a little whiel, there's bin sum compilcations in the kichen. In the meentem, wud u 2 leik a... apatizer?"

"U mean secks? FUCK YEH!!!" ejaculated Noblu then hopped rite up on2 teh table, staring in2 me with lustful lsut as hse continued "Can u belive it Mindy? Olny a few minuts hear adn we're alreddy geting sum china?" "Yeah! In ze meantime, i'll shall be getting myself sum dick adn ass from zis manslut over hear!" rtpelied Midny as she ouned on Matt, causing him 2 fall 2 teh floor. I was lookling down at Matt whiel he was on da flor when suddenly, i fetled Noblu grab on2 my tits adn rip off my tank top, reaviling my neon liliac silk bra adn causing my bewbs to buonce around uncrotablly. "Buch mice, firm, round tits ya got dere. Kinda remidns me of my former "best friend's" but wear not frends anymoar, so ignore wat i jstu sed." soothed Noblu in a luistful toen as she sowly pulled dwon my shrit using her feet, reaveling my neon mauve pantys with rose red laces. Noblu then started pulling of my hi healz 4 me as i pulled dwon my pantys, unitl they reeched teh flor alongsde teh long-off hi heals adn leaving me in only my bra adn kneesox. Noblu then got hebind me adn started unhooking my bra adn whiel she wus doing dat, i lukt dwon at teh flor adn saw Gal lightly scraping her finger acros Matt's chest with teh Hooters shirt laying beside dem. As she wus removing his shus, h3 put both his hands on teh sieds of his shorts adn pulled dem dwon at a resonable pace until they fell 2 teh dloor, exposing Matt's white bozers with light orange rims dat has the text "Taste my cicken wing" in the centr.

He then culteched the sied of his boxers with his left hands adn tore it right off, exposing his hard thoirbbing memeber dat wus bascally beggin 4 cum kitten kuddles. HOwever suddenly however, i suddenly felted my bra cum unhooked an fall on2 my lap liek a desceding space cat frum space rash ladnign on an conveiniently placed pillow. I then turned my hed adn finded Noblu staring in2 me with depp luts as she lightly bounced my bewbs with her 2 hands whiel i moaned in lust at the sexyness of teh hole thang. 4 sevral minuts, she kept lightly massaging my brests at a slow, passive pace liek a anamoured funiture critc lighly scraping teh fuzz of teh wrold's softest blanket in shack and awe. After a whiel, she removed her left hand from my left bewbs adn placed it on my vagina. She them startecd slowly movung her hand vertically across my vagina, giving it teh saem treetment dat she wus giving my right bewb whiel i started moaning even luoder moans of lust. Suddenly, she then smirked a deviliesh smirk as she thrusted her middel fginer in2 my vagina, causign me 2 blurt out a liud moan of lust. She thnen pulled backk little b4 she started furiously thrusting her middle in2 my liek a child on crack with a water gun shooting all dem zombehs whiel running thru a watrer park at full speed trying 2 reech dat tice cream truck adn get himself a taste'a dat sweet sweet qauduple chocaclote ice cream.

Whiel she wus fucking me merciallesly with dat tall hard finger of hers, i truned 2 da flor adn witnessed Matt slighlty bending dwon 2 teh flor, offeting his treat 2 teh russhun in front of him. Tehn, liek dat shork in Jaws biting in2 dat women in dat 1 scene, she opened her mouth adn thrustied it right dwon on2 his ginger ale all teh way in, causing Matt 2 blrut otu a suden loud moan of lyst. Admist the moans of lust, he was crying out beggin 4 mercy, but she jsut kept on, pulling up adn dwon on his cock liek dat 1 kind of ride at those amusment parts where teh seet slowly goes up, then suddenly swiflty starts going down causing everyone in the seets 2 scream at teh top of thier lungs ovur teh suddeness of teh chagne in pase. Then suddenly, she pulled out of his mouth, alreddy leaving Matt a tired sweaty mes with his tricoluored hare all sweaty from teh exhausion as sweatdrops dripped from his face liek miniatrue water falls. "Galvi...*sogh*...can we stahop 4 a moment...i'm *pant*...i'm feeling a bit tirred nau adn i'm all worned ou-" "VAT!?! FUCK NO!!!!!!!!!!" she poroclaimed as she stood up adn unbuttoned her coat and dramatically threw it beside her, reavlening her blood red bra adn pantys, both with the communist symbol on dem(the bra had it on hte left bewb whiel the panty had it in the center) "VE R DOING ZIS VETHER U LIKW IT OR NOT, IN ZE NAME OF GLORIUS RUSSIA!"

Then, seh placed her hands on boith peices of unergraments, adn pulled dem both of in 2 almost simultanios swoops, adn dropped teh torn pieces on2 teh gruond, ecksposing her bouncing throbibng big ass tits adn wet desperate vagna. She then crawled closeer up2 his ocean byu I's adn stared back in2 dem with her dark brown cuppochino coluored eyes which gave off a aura od undying lustful lust, staring deeply as she positioned herself. Then suddenly, whiel Matt was caughted in her ete-catching passhunate trance, seh thrusted her ass str8 dwon on2 his stiff as a skyspracer penis, causing him 2 blurt out a loud moan of lust. He had no tiem 2 recat as she started furiosly thrusting up adn dwon his spear liek dat 1 video of a train where it's impossibal 2 tell if it's goign in 1 idrection or the other dat kinda looks liek a illusion, with precum leaving teh lower half of his pole cumpletly coated in a sticky surface of wite. Whiel all dat was going on, i suddenly screamed at teh tawp of her lungs asd i felted Noblu's ginfer peenerate rit thry my cerivix adn furiously poke teh upper wall of my vainga whiel she devilishly grinned behind me with lustful intent. Then, i letted out a scream of lust as I cummed otu my creamy white sugar fluis from my oddly sgaped pink frit on2 Noblu's finger, which she then took out of me adn forcefully tjurned my face 2 her's, pulling our lips closer adn we maed out.

Seh then truned 2 ware Matt adn Galvi wur havving secks adn suggested "Hey, y don't we both help him adn my best friend out a bit, y don't we?" Shr then reeched in2 her pockets adn pulled out a hot pikn steap on "I'm awlays sure 2 kep thees in handy whne teh tiem cums." she then wrapped teh strap aorund herself adn as seh was doing dat, i wlaked ovur 2 Matt adn assed "Hey Ma-i i meen sir. Is it okay if i put my vaigna in ur fae-" "Buitch vat ze fuck r u vating 4? If u vant to put ur vagina in his face, zen put ur vagina in his face!!!" i then sed mo nore as i walked up 2 his moth adn sutck my vagina rite in his face. Almost immediatly, i felted him thrust his tongue rite up me liek a needle going in2 a arm, only it felted goof. I moaned loudly in lust as he pulled his tongue up adn dwon my cavern of flesh adn scooped up drops of my pre-cum liek a kid who just ate the frosintg off sum vanilla cake bacuse he wanted chocalote but he got vanilla insted but he wasnt pissed becuz at leest the forsting tasted gud. I looked up in front of him adn swa Noblu looking dwon at him with a devilish grin as she rubbed her hands 2 gethar. I wached as suddenly, she thursed her strap on(whic wusnt ivisble becuase Matt was blocking it) up Matt's ass, causing him 2 muffle out a loud painful mon of lust which echoed in teh walls of my vagina, a feeling of echoeing pleasure which felted liek a sevral smol vibraters vibrating in me, boucning aorund teh place as i lightly moaned in lust.

Eventually, I herd Mindy moan out a loud moan of luist as she didded teh Ahegao face, which obviosly meaned dat she cummed her thick gooey melted nacho cheese on2 Matt's bradestick. She then gotted of adn lukt towards meh adn beckined "Hey, vy don't u have a seet also. In ze meentime, i'm gonna repay him adn give him a taste of mien own pure vhite porridge if you no vat i meen." she then hopped off of Matt's fudgesicle, whic was still erect adn thorbbing. I hopped of his faec adn stepped ovur 2 his intesifying erect penicl adn truned 2 his faec, ware Galvi wus abot 2 thrust her vagina in2 his mouth, adn thursted straight dwon on2 his flagpoel like a beam descending dwon from a spaceship. I letted out a loud scrwaming mona as his ginger ale botlle penertated rite thru my cervix adn in2 my utrus like a plater using 1 of those bird head powerups in Jet Pack Joyride adn he started continuosly thrusting his rulr up my bodie at a moderate pace whiel i moaned in lust adn he didded teh saem tho it was shortly muffled out by Gal putting her fangaondo in his face. From behind, i culd heer Noblu panting in lsut as she furiously thursted her erect strap up Matt's ass adn i culd slightly hear sum of Matt's muffled moans and pants of lust as her moans grew louder adn louder in dis sea of lust adn pleshore.

Eventually, after wat seamed liek several huors of lust, me, Noblu, Gal, adn Matt screamed out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" in unisons 2gether as i flted Matt thurst out of my uterus adn cum on the sruface of teh uterus, which leeked dwon on2 my fallopian tubes tho i nu preggers woudlnt happen brcus ur supposed 2 cum inside for teh fluids 2 reech the insides of the fallopians tubes adn feritlise teh eggs but he cummed outside where there wur no eggs so i nu i woudnt contract gregnancy. Mindu then stepped up off of Matt with her vagina leekng out cum adn Noblu also gotted up behind Matt with her vagina doing the same adn sed "Looks liek were doen hear Galvi. Lets go fuck sum moar sexy Hooters x Chuck E Cheese slu-" "OMG HEY NABRIHO!!!!!!!!111!!" suddenly, i turned aorund adn saw Kanaya-Chan waving 2 me adn duh ditsance. I gasped adn ejecuolated "Kanaya-Chan? Y r u gertting me right nau of all tiems, adn hau do u no mah naem?" "Well whiel u adn dose other people wur having secks, i satted at a neerby table so i culd wach u guys hav secks adn masticate to it whiel i wated for dat large order of Tir-Cheese-Pizza i ordered ealeir. I then gotted a good lokk of ur eyes adn dat gaves me a falshback 2 teh tiem at dat Jehovain Church i mentioned earlier. i was resting on da flor after u fucked me teh frist tiem adn i culd hear u talking 2 sum1 who called u Nabriho so dat's hau i lerned ur name:3" in my mind, i was thinking 2 myself "Oh shit, I'm fucked..."

Then, teh moment of horror came adn Noblu truned aorund adn sed "Wait, so u r Nabriho! I shuldve knowned!!!" she then lowred her hed as her hed starting boiling red with wat mustve bin fury ovur teh relizaton. Gal then truned aornd also adn saw Noblu fuming adn turend to me adn screamed "VAT ZE FUCK DID U DO TO HER U MOZZERFUCKER! I'LL KILL U FOR ZIS DISGRACE 2 MY LYUBIMAYA DEVUSHKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn she charged at me with rage in her fiery eyes. She wus abot 2 aim a vlow when sudenly, Noblu jumped in the way adn nlocked her punch as she repleid "Mindy, what teh hel r u dong 2 her!?!?" "VAT DO U ZINK I'M DOING? ZIS IS VAT SHE GETS 4 TRYINK TO TAKE U WAAY FROM ME ZAT CLINGY SLUT!!!!!!" "STFU!!! Dat wus liek, sum of teh gratest secks i evur had in my lif! Y dont u lern 2 quite whining adn biching abot shit jsut becus things didnt go ur way adn just deel!" she then flipped her of adn sed 2 mii "OMG U BICH LIEK I DIDNT NO DAT UR WOMAN FLUIDS TASTED SO GUD!!1111!!! SCREW WAT I SED DIS MONRING, WE'R BEST FRIENDS AGAN, U, ME, AND GALVI: TEH ULTAMITE 3SUM!!!" "BICH!!! I VANT NOZINK IN ZIS "3SUM" ADN IT CAN GO BRUN IN HELL!!! VE'RE NO LONGER FRENDS ANYMORE IF UR BACK VIZ HER!!! ZEY PROBABLY TASTE LIEK SHITE ANYWAY-" then suddenly, Kanaya-chan walked ovur adn tramped her ovur whiel cheering "OMG CAN I BE IN UR 3SUM NABRIHO!?!?!?!?"

"Who's dat?" Noblu ased me; i rpeldeid "Its a long story." "Oky then, she can join, thi personally, i think Homestuck's awful adn boring as shit even tho i evur red it b4." "OMG FANGS ADN BURN U H8ER!!!!" cheered Kanaya-chan. I noticed a grin on Noblu's face adn inquisisted "Wat is it? Is it sumthing abot teh 3sum?" "3sum? Hell no dis aint gonna be no 3sum!" "Butt Matt passed out a few minuts ago." "No not him...her." She then waled ovur 2 Gal adn lifted her off the flor "Dat bich is gunna get wat she deserves 4 calling ur cum crap!" adn then layed her neer Matt's bodie. She then pulled out her dildo adn pulled it back as she instructed "Nau git ovur there adn stand by whiel i nock her awake." i then walked ovur 2 her adn suddenly, Noblu flung the dildo rite in Gal's face at full force, leaving a mark. She imediatly woked up adn screeched "Vat ze fu- vat do u guys vant!?!?!?!?" "Oh we no exacly wat we want from u...NAU TASTE THE RAINBIOW MUTHERFUCKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Noblu screeched backk as she flung me dwon on Mindy, my vagina ladning on her motuh. Gal tried to pull me of but Noblu wrapped lethar betls around her as she jeered "Ur not going anyware, until u plees my frend. Nau stick it in!!" she then slapped her in teh back of teh hed with 1 of teh belts forcing her to stab her tongue in2 teh entracne of my vagina.

I looked dwon adn wached as her shrunken bloodshot eyes, sudenly dilated, her pupils taking up 3/4 of her eyes as i witnessed a deep lust form in her soul from deep within her smol clear globes dat wur her eyes. i then fetled a anorger trhust as Gal fruiosly thrusted her tongue up my cod canal liek dog running thru a racing couarse at full speed after accidentally taking sum speed boosters dat wur in his dog food whiel i moaned in lust. Suddenly, i herd Noblu from behind me sooth "Hau abot we do it jsut 1 last tiem~?" adn she then thrusted her erect strap on up my ass liek a train speeding thru a narrow tunnel, causing me 2 blurt out a loud moan of lust. "Awwww, looks liek i'll hav 2 wait..." sighed Kanaya-Chan as statrd at teh scene going on in the distance i cheered her up with "Wat r u talking abot? I still hav 1 other hole available." "Wat do u meen?" "GO under me adn see 4 urselve...aaaaaaaa..." she then walked ovur adn crwaled under me adn gapsed "OMG OMG OGM FANGS NABRIHO DIS AWSUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn she suddenly thrusted her tognue up my peehole with teh force of a snake creeping up a thin tunnel adn statted thrusing in2 me in uncontrollable joy as teh snake dahsed thru teh tunnels after encountering a smol rat in teh distance. Suddenly, i felted Galvi's tongue thrust it'self thru both my cervix adn unteris in 1 single dramatic thrsut which ended up in teh very bottom of my larger intestines, casugin me 2 blurt out a loud moans of pain adn lust as she lightly scraped her tognue around my soft wet intestines.

Adn then, i yelped as i fetled Kanaya-chan's tongue pentrate thru my larger instetines adn in2 my smoller intetsines at teh saem teim ass Gal'vis tunoge pentrate thru both my smoller adn larger intesteines in 1 thrust adn slide across teh other's tongue adn then they statrted french kissing, tangling eahc other in ther wet lusty saliva filled luv as i felted parts of my intestines tangle 2 gether liek brades. They kept on slidding their tongues up my bodie whiel tangling my organs up in eahcotehr on teh process until eventually, i fetled dem colide wth Noblu's strap on jstu as soon as it penetrated in2 my stomach adn Kanaya-chan adn Mindy started scooping teh pre-cum on teh strap liek 2 children sharing a twin popsicle licking it 2gether. They kept massaging teh strap, with teh bottom parts of th tongues iszzling a bit in my sotmuch acids until it grew 2 th piont ware the tip wus toching teh other sied og my stomcuh lining inside, threatening 2 penetrate right thru at any momment liek when u press teh tip of a pencil cloise 2 a erasre adn part of it turns a little bit white at teh spot where the pencil is. "I'M AMLOST THERE!!!" scrreched Noblu as her face turned red "I FELL IT 2 CSNT W8!!!" replid Kanaya-chan in a sexy whine "LET'S DO DIS 2GETHR!" "FUCK YEA!" adn then th 3 thrusted up my throat adn in2 my motuh at the same tiem liek 3 missles firing at teh saem time adn Noblu's strap cummed out her fluids on2 my tastebud, igniting a flame in my motuh as teh holy liquids of the waterfalls of haven dripped on2 my crowd of hungery orhpans, bringing dem bliss adn joy, shortly after i cumed out of my vagina.

I then felted as Gal's tongue pulled itself bajc, slowly pulling out of my organs until it was out of my bodie as Kanaya-chan's tongue also didded teh same thing and slidded out at teh same time adn Noblu's strap also slid out. I then satted up adn turned 2 Gal adn 2 my surprise, she jumped rite up adn ejaculated in a cheer "OMG ZAT VAS ZE GREATEST TASTINK CUM I EVER FETLED IN MT SVIET TASET BUDDS!!!! VAT ZE HELL VUS I THINKINK ERLIER, ALL 3 OF U R MY NEV FRIENDS!!11!" "YAY!!!" Noblu cheered as she gave mah nu frend teh russhun salut "Let's celebrate 2gether by fucking sum moar ababes in this heavenspawn!" adn then she grabbed Galvi's hand adn they ran off 2 a neerb horde of Hotter Girls in teh ditsance as Kanaya-Cahn folowed. I was abot 2 get up adn follow dem also when i herd Matt groan from begind me b4 he assed "uuuuuhhhhhh...wat happend?" "Well...it worked! Not only dat, but nau i hav 2 nu frends! There ovur ther!" "Wow, i didnt expact things 2 go dis well, but at leese we did it an nau u adn Noblu r frends agan Can i join dem?" "Of course, ur teh 1 who helped me after all. Hey guys! My friend Matt wood also liek 2 parpicitate!" "Cool, i'm sure zees vhores vuld liek sum gigner ale up zere arseholles!" rpeleid Galvi. We then gotted adn ran ovur 2 ware teh 3 wur sitting at a another table waitnig 4 a girl adn me adn Matt sat on teh other sied 2 Kanaya-Cjan, Noblu, adn Mindy.

Adn so 3 sevral huors, teh 4 of us wented arond tbhe place having hawt sex wth Hooters Girls adn Chcuk E Cheese Babaes, fuckng dem adn letting dm fuck us with oour straps adn other sex toys. We also wuld taek sum brakes adn play dose gaem device thingies like that hoop an that electronic thingie with the lumberjacks adn we al erned lots of tickits tho i erned teh most becus im the best at evrything tho im not a arrogent bich adn evy1 else didded there best adn we sued those tikets to buy lots of plushies adn videogames adn yots adn even a new Yarygin Pistol 4 Mindy cus he lieks guns. We alos played sm Dance Dacne Revolution adn Gal did sum Gopak to Kalinka adn she gotted a 1000% score which erned us 1 billion tickits which we used to buy teh most expansive stuff in the place; i boughted th Elemental Gearbolt Assasins Case, Noblu bought a copy of Grnad Theft Auto San Andreas(hot coffee mod inclded), Matt bought a Marie Antoinette Barbie, adn Galvi pruched a T-14 Armata. After serval huors passed, we stopped having secks with girls adn decided 2 eat sum food; i ordered a tri-ceese Chuck E Cheese pizza with mini boneless Hooters wings as toppings alongised coke, Nblu ordered sum Bacone wrapped wings wth a japaleno black olive piza with Mors, Matt ordered a taco slad with Chuck E Chease mozzarella sticks adn Pepsi, adn Mindy ordered sum Hoters naked wings drenched in Vodka adn Chuck E Cheese pepperoni pizza with a gallun of Vodka.

We all then satted dwon at the tabel, with Mindy dragging Knaya-chan to the left of her on teh right side chars(she got tried from all teh sex adn fell asleep so dat's y she didnt get any tickits[tho i stil saved sum 4 her]) adn after a whiel, a nurse came back with our food adn Noblu adn Mindy immeidatly asked 4 sex. After they finihed doing the do, the 2 got up and walked back 2 teh tabel, where the nau exhaused maid layed our food on teh tabel. We all immeidatly dugged in2 our food adn satred cunsumption of it whiel Mindy told tales abot her russhun hertage, hau she belived dat Anatasia would be reincarnated as a russhun goddess comparable 2 athena in 2020, adn hau we shold all convert to comunism 2 honour Rapsutin adn dat he cuuldve prevented teh russhun family's execution if dem nobles didnt kil him. i din't convert, tho i sitll respected her greatly adn was greatly intrigued by her tall tales, tales about hau she used 2 be a russhian Tsar in a past life, hau she believed she would be reincarnated as a univese eating chinchila, and most intringingly, hau her weekend went. After we all finihsed eating our food, Matt spoke in a tried tome "DAmn, its bin a long day, i think it's tiem we go hoem." "yeha im tired 2." i rpleid also in a tired tone "Buy guys!" "Bi shlyukha!" Noblu adn Galvi waved in unicons as me an Matt stepped out of our seets, walked out the buildinf, got of the car, and drove home, stuffed adn dehydrated, but blissful adn satifyed. 

THIRD PERSON POV

After a bit of wallking, Edd adn Tom finlly maed it 2 Edd's frined's, Laurel's, house. Teh ruf was dark blu liek a well polihsed saffire adn teh exterior wal was plane grey liek teh smole of a speeding motorcycle with gardens stationed neer dem infested with dazzling navy blu roses glistening in teh illuminating moonliht. Teh 2 bois walked up 2 teh hard dark grey concrete 4-stair steps and walked up dem 2 teh lgiht brown oak wood door with a golden victorian doorknob glistening teh relfection of a rainbow in teh moonlihgt. Edd placed his hand on da well polished ryst free golden knob conncected to the doorr adn shoke it a bitt, finding it wus locked, then pressed teh door bel right next 2 teh door. Shory after, Laurel opended teh door adn at teh moment she wus visible, both Edd adn Tom's jaws droppped. She was dresd in a sexy silken dark red dress witch exposed her ceavange adn had a slit making hrer righht leg exposed, which had a vantablack black hi heal on it with diaminds(the middle one being the largest of the 3), adn she had on light ceurlean lipstick with liught pink blush adn glittery purple eyeshaodw with eyeliner, done using a Winky Lux Mermaid Kitten Pallete. Quite aware of thier suprise, she soothed in a playful lustful tone "Cum in..." as she helded teh door open fruther.

Laurels wrods however fell udner deaf ear adn so, she lightly dragged Edd in by teh arm, followed by Tom, adn chuckled in a mor casual playful tone of voice "Silly bois, i guess i already no if u guys liek or not, maybe a little 2 much." Edd then regained his sensed adn truned 2 laurel adn ucchkled "Oh, sorry bout dat, u jsut look so beutifl adn hot in dat dress, ya no wat i meen." "No, no need 2 be sorry, dat wasnt my frist encoutner with a reactiion liek dat dis night. Anyways, enjoy ur tiem boys. I'll be in da kichen cooking wine if u need me." "Hry Laruel. What's this party for agan?" "Oh, it's for my GirlFirnd Thomasina." "GirlFriend? I thought u wer with Eduardo." "Well, we broke up a little while ago (which is y he's nut hear), adn nau i'm with sum1 else; i'll explain moar later. For nau, enjoy ur tiem." adn she gave 1 last wink b4 she stepped in2 teh kichen. In teh room, Tom was examining teh place, staring at all the Victorian painting adn vases amnd posters of movies liek Conan The Bararian, Rambo, adn Showgirls when suddenly, he bumped in2 sumthing. He turned around adn saw Lucy with Butch adn sum other black guy who looked a lot liek Tom but darker colored adn wareing a Monster soft drink hat adn a Adidas blue hoddie. Not to mention, the former 2 wur dressed differently then usual; Butch was wareing a lethar jakit ovur a black adn red striped sweater adn ripped dark blue skiiny jeneas adn pure white Chuck Taylors whiel Lucy was waering a long black t-shirt dat went dwon 2 half of her upper leg with a white undershirt and a black pants adn hip hop white sneaker lisenced by Nikes.

"Oh hey Butch, hau's Lucy bin? Hav any of u bin 2 aneymoar goff partys?" assed Tom, Lucy replied with "No, me adn Butch arent rly goffs aneymor." "Yeah, i'm a punk nau, tho teh olny reely diffrance bewteen a goff adn a punk is dat Punks dont h8 the wrold adn they hav more diverse fashun." added Butch, Lucy continued "Adn i've decided 2 follow in teh footsteps of black guy legends liek Snoop Dogg adn becum a hip gansta rappah, travelin' teh wrold adn droppin' sum sick beetz. I even officialy chagned my name to "Loose-E" after my stage naem." "Oh ok." stated Tom, nau moar informed of nu culture, he then asked "So, who's dat guy with u guys?" "Names Tommie yo! Nice 2 meet u brotha!" greeted the man "Dees here r mah homies. I flu all th wae from teh You Es Aye to get hear." "Okay." repleid Tom. Tommie then turned to Butch adn asked in a causual teon of voice "Hey Butch, haus ur GirlFriend bin doing?" "It's bin going great, Loose-E'a jsut finihsed recording her album adn is planning on getting it published soon. Hav u fuond any1 yet?" "No, i havent relly botherd looking 4 any1 else aftr we went aur separate ways, adn i've just kinda been going aorund da hood tailgating with homie Eddie back in America." "Wait, he's ur BoyFriend?" asked Tom, sumwat stunned, Tommie repleid "Yeah. Back then, me adn Butch used be BoyFriends livin in America. We wur doing quite well, but had to braek up du 2 things liek Gang Wars adn drugs and other compluicated things black people in da hood go thru. Later, he moved to Elgnand adn fuond dis gurl "Loose-E" adn ever since he texted me abot it on da phone, i would occasinaly travel ova hear adn hang out 4 a bit." Tom just nodded after he finihsed, unable 2 think of a better repsones.

Edd was walking around teh room, examinning the place looking 4 sumthings intresting 2 do, toh not finding anything. Suddenly, he caught his eyes on a tabel, wear sum gurls wur playing a game a chess. However, 1 of teh gurls looked a bit diffrant frum teh othur 1's; she wus a grat siknned woman with ehr enoby black hare in a bob fahsioned by 2 dark red stick with a slight curls at te edn, adn she was whereing a dark red short sleeved shirt with red rims adn a short red skirt above plane white sox with brigght red shoes, adn for makeup she only had on bright red lipstick adn eyelinr. She hadd jsut beatened sum1 adn was nau wateing 4 a nother opponent 2 face her in rogirous combat. Not really having anything better to do, Edd desided to take his seet on the chare opposite side of the girl adn accept her challenge, despite him knowing almost nothing abot eh gaem. He gotted closer look at teh chest pieces adn saw dat insted of there being horses, kigns, adn nights, the pieces wur modeled after characters from naimes liek K-on, Lucky Star, and Sailor Moon. He looked back at teh srtange gurl, who then greated "Konichiwa shin'iri[Hi noob]. My names Damara: ultimate weeabo adn anime chess campihon." "I'm Edd. I havent layed dis gaem b4, so pls go easy on me." "Futotta chansu[Fat chance]! Let teh gaem begin!" she lightly jeered, sumthing Edd took as a acceptance invatition, to which he chuckled to himself as he eyed the board.

After sevral muves, sumhau, Edd managed to kill teh ikng adn win teh gaem, to which he happily cheered "YAY I WIN! Good ruond mate, hopefully you'll od better with th next perosn. She's up!" adn got as another woman sat in teh seat. While dis women was introducting herselve, Damara jsut ignored her adn glared at Edd, who wus nau sitting at a chair watching MTV with Tom, Butch, Lucy, and Tommie, the ladder 3 of which wur smoking 22red cannabis. Suddenly, Laurel stepped out of teh kichin adn yelled "Hey every1! I wood liek 2 talk 2 u all abot sumthing...about y i brung u all hear." she then walked ovur 2 teh middel of teh room, shutting off teh TV so dat people woundnt get ditsracted. Sudny, a owman walked out of a rum adn towards Laurel. She was dressed in a blu hoody dat olny wented dwon 2 her ribs dat wus below a pear of naevy blu skiny genes with pink adn purple sketchers, her brown hare with neon pink hi-lights was in a nessy bun with seveval spikes protrooding out, butt teh mosr defining part dat coght Tom's eye sockets was dat...she didn't have eye just liek him. Instantly, Tom felted a feeling of lust in his bodie adn he placed his hands on his face as he stared at her with coy luv liek in dose cartoons where the guy falls for a girl. Edd noticed this, adn then litely slapped him across teh face saying "Tom! focus!" in repleiance, Tom lgihtly muttered "Stupid Edd, always getting in teh way of my fuxking plans adn my fucking life, i mean if i wanna stare at a fucking hawt chick, i wanna stare at a fucking..." then conitued staring at teh girl.

Laurel then coffed a bit b4 she contuened "Dis hear is my nu GirlFriend Thomasina, AKA Sina." 'Shit, she even has a identical naem 2 mine...' thought Tom 2 himself in his hed, still luvstruck. Laurel conitued "Sum of my friends hear may be a bit cunfoused as 2 hau i got 2 hear from dating a Diet-Cokeaholic with a brooklyn accent. It's best dat i start from teh begining. A whiel ago, i was doing sum work on a movie for a frend[watch MovieMakers for more info] adn after we finished teh movie, i sat dwon iwth him adn his toommates to wach teh finished product. Tehn suddenly, i felt a blunt force hit mii in teh back of teh hed adn next thing i nu, i woked up in a hopsital where Doctor Names greeted me. He explained 2 me dat i was fuond in a trash cna neer Edd's house lbeeding thru teh hed, adn dat i was nau suffering from brain dmaage adn i wood hav 2 stay hear 4 a whiel 4 further examination adn treetmint. I ended up staying in teh hopsital 4 whiel adn after a few days, he conformed dat my brain damage, altho it wood taek a whiel 4 me 2 recover from, was temporary adn gave me sum prescription drugs 4 me 2 taek 1nce a day. I was nau walking home when suddenly, i herd a noise cumming from a alleyway neerby. I wlaked ovur in2 da allywae adn was shocked 2 find dis person in crying neerby a trahscan. Dis person was dressed in a poor brown dress wtih rags adn had mascara leaking out of her pitch black eyesockets adn shabby looking short spikey brown hare." at dat moment, Tom letted out a loud *GASP*, knowing ecksactly wat she meant, but at teh saem tiem, unable 2 believe his ears.

"Wat iz it Ton?" Edd assed in a concernated voice, then Sina added "She then disieded 2 taek me 2 her haus and fixed me sum food. Whiel we wur eating, i told her dat i was left on teh streets 4 god knows hau logn and introduced myself as...Thomas Ridgewell." at dat moment, Edd also gapsed tho Tom didnt becus he alredy did dat earlier becus he culd alreddy se it cumming from a mile awat and so he didnt gasp with Edd "At dat moment, she assed me y i was whereing a dress if i wasnt a girl adn wut was i doing away from dese people called "Edd" and "Matt" an i explained to her teh truth. I didnt really see myself as a boy. I then explained 2 her moar of my past, dat i waas a clone of dis peson called "Tom" created by teh evil director with my perpuse being 2 increase teh views of his movy. However unlike the other clones, who lieked arcades and coke and things, i was moar intrested in Kitten and Shoe Shopping adn they didnt like me 4 dat so they tosed me in teh trahs, twice. Afte twice, i didnt bother trying 2 reunite wth dem agan cus i alreddy nu full well dat they didnt want me cus i was different for sevral days i wodnered teh streets homeless and lost and alone sumtimes i wood even questiion if i was even a clone of teh perosn i was a clone of adn if life was rly worth living nau."

Lauren then added "I was absolutly hearbroken adn dumbfonded at the same time by this; i was heartbroken becus it was so sad adn dumfounded becus i never herd anyone wanting to be a diffrent gender then they wur before. I nu dat letting be my roommate wold fix her homelessness, but i didnt no wat 2 do abot her gender isshoes. After sevral moments of silinece, i came up with a solution adn told her dat i wood accept her as a female adn dat i wood try 2 earn teh money 4 a surgery which would turn her in2 a true women. Adn so i letted her stay at my haus as my rommat adn 4 sevral months, i worked as a amature atress whiel Sina wroked as a cashier 4 Shoe Show. During dat tiem, i developed lesiban fealings for her and reelized dat i wasnt realy meant 2 be with Eduardo...i was meant 2 be wth her. So i broked up with Eduardo adn he cryed abot it adn begged me 2 cum bacc with him sevral tiems but i maed my mid up; iwas gunna stay with her 4 teh rest of my life adn support her thru all her hardships of living with organs diffrent from teh gender she cose. Adn eventually, after working 4 sevral painful overtime huors and deeling with so much angst both from me adn her...i finally got teh money i meeded 4 her surgery. A week ago, i tok her 2 teh hopsital and payed teh $3,000 needed 4 Sina's Gnder Reassignment Surgery. The Doctor Names tooked her 2 a surgery room and after 3o minuts, Names caem back and tok me 2 her room afetr the surgery was finihsed.

I gapsed in shock when i saw Sina's new appearance; she nau had sum of teh largest nautral tits i ever scened adn she nau a vagina insted of a penis meaning she wus nau a true women. Names then offered to change her names which we both gladly accepted and she changed her name from "Thomas" 2 "Thomasina". I'm really happy dat i've finally fulfilled my GirlFriend's wish and i held this party 2 celerbate. However, i would also like 2 confess dat recently, Sina has gone in2 heat due 2 her hormons trying 2 adjust 2 her nu female organs adn she's bin a deep sexual drive an sadly, i can't truely fulfill her lustful desires becus i don't hav a strap that'll go deep enough 2 saitsfy her. Adn so i kndly ask, will 1 of u pls cum up and do secks 2 her?" ther wus a long perioud of slince after she finished. The thing is, no1 really wanted 2 fuck her; either they wur 2 tired from parying hard anf would afraid dat having sex would kill them of exhaustion, or they wur afraid her nu vagina may hav STDs dat culd also kill dem. Tom was getting sick of teh slince and so Tom decided dat he woudl do sumthig abot dis, he culdnt help but think of teh suffering she had 2 go thru 2 finally get her gender hcanged, only 2 not get layed becus fear overtook poeple's. Luarel then let out a sigh and turned 2 teh beddrom door as she sighed "Well, looks like nobody wants 2 help *sigh* all dat hard work 4 dis..." "W8!!!!"

Laurel tehn siwtfly truned her hed 2 Tom, who then conitnued "ill do it! ill galdly hav secks wyth hur, in teh naem oof my cloen's wishus!" Edd letted ot a *GASP* and sed "*GASP* Tom?!? Well, i gess i mite as well participate aslo." at dat moment, Laurel siliently brusted in2 terrs as she cheered "*sobs* OMG...well...go on ahed u 2...*sob*...tak her..." and then she movd ot of teh wae as Sina adn teh other 2 setpped in. Teh 2 boys gapsed looked aruond teh room, wch had 2 sieds; teh left ised of teh room had many of th saem stuf dat th livving rom had with movie posters adn paintings so they obviosly nu dis wus Laurel's sied, ad teh rite side had a nubhca gurly things everywear liek Barbys and makeup kiys adn othur gurly thigs liek romance novelas and fancy shus and kitten merch with a buncha Greumpy Cat merch on teh end table neer da ritef sied of da deb(R.IP.. TarDar Sauce 2012-2019 u wur a internet legind u alays maed meh laff so hard rest in pepparooneez i hoep ur owmer r doing well[ Seriously though, I hope she's doing well up there, and I hope her owner is too.]) so they obviosly nu day dis sied was Sina's. They walked up 2 teh bed adn sat down as soon, she aslo gotted on. "R u shore u guys want 2 do dis? eye'v nevur hadd secks buh4 adn im wureed dat i mite be...2 much..." "Wut da hell u meen gurl. I can taek anything. Nau wat r we w8ing 4? Let's git dis sho awn da rode!" Tom blruted, with a boy smiel.

"Oh okay...hear i go..." an so she pilled of her blu tank top hoody adn layed it on da bed, releaving her light pink bra with a wite female sign on erh left bewb, adn then she puled of her pink adn prupel skechurs alongsied her bavy bleu skiney gnees adn aslo layed dem down exposing her sexy dark red thong pantys with black laces. Almost immediatly, Edd and Tom's moths satred druling wth lust liek 2 dawgs after witnessing a treet throwned rite in ther vision by ther owner, her bra culd barley contain dose ginourmus iplmants which wur threating to burst rite outta dose silk contiment cups, adn they barley culd dose nipples which wur very noticabley proturding out. Deep within ther boxers, ther cocks wur protruding out with as mutch noticability as Sina's nipples and a smol lofw of precum was leaking out adn staineng teh boxers, Sina lukt dwon at ther bulges and exquisited by ther sight and immeiddately, her surgically inserted vagina started to leak out it's own precum, precum which woold eventually leed up2 her vereh frist female orgams. Both teh bois then swiftly yanked off both ther hoodys and adn pants, dumping dem on the flor as ther cocks gru in depseration intensifying, alos exposing ther torsos, with Tom's being thin adn smol and Edd's being chubby but istll quit sexeh. Then, all 3 of dem removed ther underclothes in unicons, there eagerness no longer albe 2 be contained any longer, adn both bois' cocks shooted str8 up at teh sigh of Sina's sexy leakin wet meatloof, as se soothed "Wll, cum an git it~"

They then dashed across teh wid bed liek 2 race horses running acroos a track, there eye locked on 2 teh sex goddess' china adn Tom passed rite by Edd and pounted on her sex filled bodie. He clutchexd his hands on2 teh sides of Sina's lusty waste and stared deep at her chest as he prepared his doodle 4 it's entrance in2 her hooey as the precum left a lorge iszed puddel of precum on teh sheetz. After a litl bit'a preparation, he was nau reddy 4 it...the ultimate massage, AKA teh moment of secks, and os liek a trayne aobt 2 collide with a brick wall, he thrusted his flesh stkick straight insied of her venis flytrap, at dat momnt teh traib crashed thru teh brick wall thru a soft layer of white, maganing to not destory teh train as it kept going thru teh tunnel of luve. Sina then moaned in lust as he thrusted his man of steel deep in2 her Lois Lane and as clutched her hands on2 hur soft silky white Ever After High pillo stationed above her goffik black Poppy Parekr pillo as Tom's drumstick puoneded forcefully aganst her drum covering(AKA her ceviz) liek a toddler mashing aganst his dad's pear of recently bought hi quality drums which would later brake under the kid's tyrannicel foirce he put in2 the sticks. "Yeeeeeeeeesssss...pound meh hardeeeeeeerrrrr." Sina moaned in lust as Tom kept on with teh thrusting iwth confidence whiel Edd looked on, but he wasnt going 2 miss out on da sexy fun.

Hr crawled his bodie ovur 2 ware a end tabel was and garbbed a glass of water and rdnkunked it's contentes dwon in 1 gulp, be4 he truned arond 2 Sina's face hu turned her face 2 hjs throbbing memebre adn he soothingly assed in a polite and lustul toen "Hey, jsut becus i lost teh race doesnt meen im getting gonna hav sum fun myself. Nau, if u may?" "Shore thing sexy bare;)" Sina soothed back and she pulled her mouth all teh way in on2 his penis liek her moth was a cave dat got closer to ravelers in teh hopes of traveling dem insted of da othur way arond. Edd moaned in lustful lust as she pulled her mouth back and forth thru his cock at a slow sensual pace liek a gondolaride thru teh streets of venice, feeling and savoring teh feeling of her breaths and tongue and saliva around his alimghty flesh stick. Suddenly, Tom's spear penetrated it'self thru her cerivx adn in2 her uterus in 1 thrust liek an durnk bull rammming in2 a wall insted of teh red sheet of apper dat teh spainish bull person was holding rite in front of his goddamn face. "Oooooooohhhhh yeeeeerrrrrrsssssss..." moaned Sina, as she relished herself in the warm orgamsmic felling oof thier planks od wood fidling aroind insied of here bodie liek thy wur 2 slied whistles slidding up and dwon insied of her bodie at a fast pace liek.

Suddeny, Sina muffled ot a loud mon of luts ass she felted Edd's coca cola bottel slidd all da wae dwon her throt and in2 teh intrance of her stomuch liek a lorge thicc wet hawtdog slidding doen a thin palstic comtainer and she muffled ot an9ther as she felted from below Tom's 21st digit penetrate thru her uterus and in2 her colon wth teh fors of Goku's kamehameha blasting pickle-O in th faec. Shortly after dat, Tom slidded hjs hard erect flapgole up thry teh tight slimy walls of her colon liek a toddler shuving their apricor crayon insies thier own moth, his spelunker slidding up 2 teh brginning oof the transwerse colon, then all teh way left 2 da ascending colon, then liek a descending plane abot 2 crash on2 a convienintly placed pillo, thrusted all teh wae bacc dwon 2 da cecun and thrusted straight in2 the enetrance of the smol instetines. Tom sotpped 4 a monemt 2 cach his breath amd then sed "*gasp for breath* y'no *exhale* dus is gittening quiet dull if i do say so myself...mind 8f i spiec things up a bit?" "OMG fucc yeh! Dat wood maek dis lief tiem mileston 10 tiems moar milestoney...aaaaa..." Sina moned as Edd slidd his cok ot 4 a moment 2 hear wat she sed. Tom swiflty scrached his lig and then Sina yelped in lust the moment Edd stuck his bacon piec bakc in ass she feltef Tom's cawk streach out part of her intestine 2 3iec it's orignal siez and in olny a split secodn he sliddsted his titan thru the entirerty of her smol intestines and then thrusted str8 up thru teh organs abuv and in2 teh stumoch wear Edd's whip was aslo thrusting amd they slidded arond ther penises agenst eaceh other pushing ther members 2gether liek a ederly cupel hugging in a warm embrance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" all 3 of dem moned out in unicons as all of dem cummed at teh saem tiem, with Tom's gitar stick cumming out all it's fluids dwon on2 her stomach acids adn Edd's cumming sum dwon on2 her taste buds as he wus pulling ot. Tom remvd his boy part from Sina and got up and grabed a napkin and handed it 2 her "Wat's dis 4?" Sina questioned "Dat's a napkin; ur supposed 2 use it 2 cleen teh cum ot of ur vagoo so u dont git gregent replied Tom" Edd reeched 4 hjs hoodyand other cloths and after he put his hoody on, he reeched 4 his pants and as he wus putting dem on he sed "So, hau wus yur frist secks, Sina?" "It wus quit gr8! I rly lieked teh feeling of Tom's private area thrusting thru all my internal organs neer teh edn whiel u forced yur ruler dwon my throut, giving me a nice taste of ur sweet delicate flesh dat coated ur ultimate staff. Anyways abot u, b4 we began, i wus kinda worreid dat man cum wood taste vereh diffrent from gurl and even worse, taste liek sea salt or sumthing esle terribal. Dat's y i wus both shocked and reliefed when ur cum ended up having teh saem texture and thin gooeyness as gurl cum, tho not teh saem tast since it tasted vereh sweet liek a serving a coke." "Why thanks Sina." and Edd continued putting his pants on but then she continued.

"BTW, Laurel once tolded me dat u guys also had dis guy called Matt and dat he wus a ginger. Right?" "Yeah ur correct." "Good. Well, i wus wondering if u culd 1 day meet him and we culd hav secks and i culd get a niec taste of ginger cum." "Uuuhh ok then. Well, he shuld be at teh haus with my other roomate and if u want i cud taek u ther-" "Thx 4 teh offur butt its not needed." She then walked ovur 2 1 of her cabenits and puled out a weird device. "Wat's dat?" Edd and Tom assed in unisouns, she rpelid "Dis is a time travel device. I'm gonna use it 2 tepelort 2 ur ahsu sum tiem in da past and fuck him there. I'll go put sumthing sexy on so itll turn him onn." and she went in2 her closet and when she stepped uot, she was dreesed liek a sexy stripper goff "Thanks 4 helping me. Chao!" and she did teh peace sign as she tepelorted out of teh room, leaving Tom and Edd standing there alone with olny hoodys on. Thry jsut finishd putting teh rest of ther cloths on when Laurel opend teh door. "Hey guys! Where's Sina?" "She teleported in2 teh past 2 hav sex with Matt." "Oh ok. She'l probably terurn soon. 4 nau, feel free 2 stay heer 4 as long as u guys liek." "Thanks but, i'm feeling kinda tired. I'm gonna go hoem with Tom. Gr8 party tho." and Edd and Tom walked out of the room and waved goodbye 2 everyone in da living rom. "See ya bois! Don't forget 2 taek dis!" cheered Btuch as he trhu

a bag of weed ovur 2 Tom "No thanks, i'm moar in2 drinking smirfnoff then smoking marrowjuana. Tommei can hav it!" Tom then toseed the bag of weed ovur 2 Tommie and he grabbed it and cheered "Thanks man! Hopefully we'll meet up agan!" adn thenn they walked out of teh bulding and headed home. Whiel they wur walking, Tom turned 2 Edd and asked "Hey Edd?" "Wat?" "Dis may be a bit weird and innoappropriate but, aint it weird dat Sina sed ur cum tasted liek a gurls?" "Yeah. Well, everyone's different i guess, and sum in weird way iguess." They finally maed it back home after a long walk and Edd opend teh door 2 find no1 in teh living room. "Matt? Nabriho?" he called out, but no response. Tom pulled out his phone and red teh tiem, which was almost at midnight. "Maybe thier alseep. After all, it is quit late." Tom quenced "Yeah i guess. Well, i think we shuld be going 2 bed 2. Goodnite Tom." "Goodnite Edd." and then teh 2 parted ways, with Tom going 2 teh kichin 2 grab 1 last bottel of Snirmoff whiel Edd walked in2 teh halls. He lightly peeked in both Matt and Nabriho's rooms and fuond dem sleeping liek angels in teh clods. He lighly closed teh doors and wlaked ovur 2 his room and put his PJs on whiel Tom walked in2 his own room. Edd turned off teh lights and hopd on2 his bed and went 2 sleep, and Tom drank all his snirnoff andd passed out drunk shortly after on his bed. 

NABRIHO'S POV

2day i woke up adn i dieed my hare dark lavander wth cerulean highlites and cutted it in2 a anime bob with a cuple spikes and parts stickinh out but not maeking me luk liek i jsut gotted ot of bed. I put on a light white papakha hat wth a bright red fuzball at teh top liek those fuzzy things on top of moogle's head in Final Fntasy, a no sllev briht red tank top wth whight rims, a knee lengh light puink skirt wth stars on teh sied and bows at teh vereh bottum, a smol lgiht bron russian jacket liek teh 1s Noblu and Mindy war teh toher day, black and wite striped sotkcings wuith black bows going in a veritcal pattern, and smol enoby black tap shoes. 4 maek-up i had on snow white eyeshadow with rose red blsuh and blood red lipstick as well as nightshade eyeliner, and i also took out my eye contacts and lated dem with my others in my eye contact case. Anywats, i jsut wlaked out of teh baffrrom wen suddenly, my phone satred rinign. I piked it up from my tank top pocket and saw a text massage from Noblu "Sup bithc. Meet me at teh aerport soon" i put teh phone away jsut as Matt walked by and he assed "Wat wus dat Nabriho?" "My friend jsut texted me. She wants me 2 meet her at the aerport." "Ok then, ill dirve u there." "Ok, ill get my 3DS." and then i wlaked in2 my room and grabed my 3DS and instered my copie of Rune Factory 3 inside then walked out where Matt was. I grbbed his hand and we started wlaking 2 teh car when i herd Edd ask "Hey, where r u guys going?" "I'm taking her 2 teh aerport. A friend asked her 2 cum their." rpelied Matt, Ed responded "Okay, well see u guys soon. Breakfast shuld be reddy by teh tiem u guys git hoem." and so we contineud walking 2 teh car and i got next 2 Matt and we drove off.

After a littel whiel of driving, we finally reeched teh aerport, where i saw Noblu stadning next 2 Gal with tears in her eyes. "Do u hav 2 leev meh so soon?" "Soory seksual'nyy but I nust leave zis place." "I dont git it, we wur sutch gud frneds, y cant u stay 4 a littel longer?" "If i do, zen my parents vill go serch for me and zey vill grounf me for life. Zo im hesitant, i must reutrn 2 my homeland." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and then her tears accelurated and started fowing down her face like 2 waterfalls on speed as she tryd 2 bluirt out words but they wur inelligable. I rushed ovur 2 teh sight "Hey, wats going on hear?" i asked ass i skidded across teh gorund, eventually stopping in teh middel. "Vell, i'm gong to fly back home. U see, a fev days ago, i ranned avay from my parent's haus because zey voudnt let me burn ze haus down so i runned avay and hopped on a plane 2 London so i culd hav sum fuckink freedom for once in my uselss life. Ven i got to Englind, it vas rly l8 so i decided to go rob sum hauses and maybe git sum good shite and i saw zis haus neerby zat had all zese glovink lights so i zought 'Hey, zis luks liek a gud haus 2 taek a dum on.' i ranned 2 ze house and vus abot 2 crap on ze front lawn but i changed my mind when i swa zis voman carrying bottels of vodka insied ze haus.

I vas a relly big fan of vodka so i raned insied and saw zis girl vho vus doink zis astanic rutial thinky. i took a svig of vodka and zen joined in. I cuoldnt rememebr mcuh, zo i do remember zat i did converrt her 2 comumism after ze rutal zingy vas over and zat at 1 pont, ve ran out of ze haus and vent around ze streets doink fun zings liek commiting arsun and screvink up poeple's front lawns. Anyvays, im afraid zat my parents vill cum lookink for me soon and ven zey do zey vill taek avay my vodka and shit and i dont vant zat to happin so im goink back 2 hoem before zey send ze FBI to cum serchink for me. i enjoyed all ze fun i had viz u guys and i hope zat ve vill met agen son in ze future." "NO GALVI! YUO CANT LEEV MEH! I LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "i'm sorru, but i must go. Dont zink abot ze tragedy, zink abot ze moments and tiem ve spented togethar. And let's take ze tiem to remember zose moments vile ve...hav sum smol fun~" and teh 2 embraced in a tite hug and they maed out. Gal puled away from the kiss ass soon ass a nerby airplan landed dwon and she concluded "I must go nau. Oh and BZV(By ze vay), i aslo sumtiems post scerry stories abot hau my veekends vent venever i fell liek it on sum creepypasta wikis; pls go check dem out at-" and she told her teh link 2 her wiki b4 she hopped on2 teh taile of teh airpalne dat wus on teh back of teh plane and it after i little whiel, it soared back 2 teh air. After dat, Noblu got out her phone and gapsed in shock b4 she sed "OMG NABRIHO VICTORIEA'S SECRET JSUT RESTOCKED THERE PLAYBOY PANTYS WANNA GIT SUM?!?!?!?" "OMG yes!!!! Let's get in Matt's car!" and then teh 3 of us hopped back in Matt's car and Noblu hopped behind Matt in teh back and we drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIS IS DA EDN OF CHAPTAR 10!!!! OMG IM HLAFWAY IN2 GETTING MY SERIES DONE!!! NEXT CHATPER, 1 OF OUR PORTAGONISTS IS GUNNA WAEK UP 2 A BIG SURPIRSE!!!
> 
> Real Author's Notes: All apologies go out to Edd Gould, his friends and family, and Andrew Hussie for this fanfiction. I'm really sorry that this took a while to finish, but I'll try to make sure that the next chapter is a bit shorter. Anyways, hope you all have a good afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11: Edd transmorphs in2 womern!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTES: OMG ITS ME AGEN AND I JSUT WANTED 2 SAY DAT I LUV U ALL AND I WOULD RLY APPREACIATE IF 1 OF U WOOD LEEV A COMMENT SUMWARE PLS. IM WORKING RLY HRAD ON DIS SREEIS AND WHIEL I AM HAVVING SUM FUN WROKING ON IT, I WOOD APPRECIATE IF SUM1 WOOD NOTICE ME AND SHOW THIER OPINIONS ABOT MY FANFICTIONS. AND I ASLO WNAT TO APOPOLOGIZE 4 TEH PREVIOS CHAPTAR BEING LONGA THEN I ORIGINALY WANTED IT 2, AND ILL TRIE MY BEST TO MAEK SHURE DAT DIS 1 IS AT LEEST A LIL BIT SHORTAR, OK? ANYWAYS, PLS ENJOY:3
> 
> Real Author's Notes: (18+) This chapter contains lesbian sex, bimbofication, BSDM, and mentioned cannibalism. Reader Discretion Advised. Additional Note: Originally, Nabriho gave the reader a summary of(almost) all the previous chapters. Because it was a waste of time typing, it has been excluded from this repost.

After a bit of drivvgin, me anf Matt finally maed it hoem and he porked da car in teh garage. We bothj gotted ot of the car and Matt walked ovur 2 teh bacc of teh car and poened the hach wear there wur a bunch of teh stuff we boughted wth Noblu at all dose places. "Can i hlep?" i assed "Shore, garb da smol 1s." he rpleied back but i rebut "No, i can also carrie the lorge 1s in sinse im suppa stronk liek Womderwomen" and i lefted up a large sixed box of the PS5 i gotted at Gamstop. "Oh ok then. I gess ill aslo pack the food we got at Mcdonnalds in." and he walked ovur 2 teh frunt and grabbed the baggs of foof whiel i stacked about 5 boxes of things in my hanfs. Matt then opened the gatage door and i stepped in and layed da stuf on the liivng room tabel then stared walking back 2 teh garage when Edd notice "Matt, y teh hell r u making her pack all dat shit in!?!?!? Dat culd srain her back!!!!" "Dont wory Edd, shes supper stong so donot worrie." Matt assured him then i walked back in2 teh garage and started grabbing tyhe boxes and laying dem on teh tabel. After me and Matt finished pakcing everything in, Matt handde my bacin cheesbruger 2 me and i took a bit as we all satted dwon at teh couch with me sitting next 2 Edd and Matt and Tom being on the very lefrt of the coch. Tom then truned 2 Edd and assed "Hey, wanna wach sum GLOW on HBO." "Sure" he repleid.

So he garbbed the remot and trund teh TV on then changed teh channel til it wus at HBO, where Game od Thrones gad jsut went and GLOW wuld soon play. During teh commericals, a ad 4 a new Barbie makeup kit and came on and suddenly. Edd jumped up frum the couch and cheered "OMG DIS THING WILL CHAGEN MY LIFE 4EVA I NEEDS IT NAU LETS GO 2 WALLMAERT AND IGT I-" "But Edd, i nad Nabriho jsut gotted hoem, y not giv us sum tiem 2 rest a lil?" "Fine then..." then Edd jumped back on2 teh coch and i herd gim silently mumbled "Stupid Matt, u men and ur..." then teh add went off and GLOW statted playing. It showned Rose and Cathrine fiteing on a wresting match, and Rose hopped on her and dunked her on2 teh floor, exposing her pantys as her skrit fell upside down. The sexy wresting continued with Tom masticating to it all until suddenly, Edd slapped Tom in teh face and ejeculated "WTF TOM!?!?!? DIS IS SUM FO TEH MOIST MISOGYNISTIC SHIT IVE EVUR WACHED AND U HAVE TEH NURV 2 JACK OFF 2 IT!?!?!?!?!?" "But I AKSED U IF U WANTED 2 WACH AND U SED YES SO Y R U CONPLAINING NAU-" "STOP TRING 2 MAEK EXCUSES U FUCKING PREV!! U MANS AND UR UNGODLY DEISIRES 2 JACK OFF 2 ANYTHING JUST CUS ITS "ADULT" AND BEING ANNOYING DICKS LIEK QUAMGIRE!!!!!!!!!!!" then he flipped himk off andf walked 2 his room.

"Wat wus dat all abot?" i asked "Did sumthing hapen?" "No, i dont no y he suddenly started acting liek a bittle litch." Tom groaned back "And it's not even teh frist tiem he's done dis; evur since u guys left, he's bin naggin me on and on abot hau i shuld sotp making him cook shit(even tho i never tell him 2 and he's teh only 1 who no's hau 2) and demadg me 2 git sum girl crap at Victoria's Secret and got mad at me 4 not letting him go with u and Matt even tho he didnt seem liek he wanted 2 go earlier. A few huors ago, he yelled at me 4 looking up lesbian pron on Pornhub and called me a misogynist even tho i did dat in front of him cuontless tiems whithout him conplaining and just becus it's lesbian doesnt meen its sexist." Matt joined in, commenting "Y'no, sum of teh gurls i attempted 2 date wur kinda liek dat, and i olny recently lerned its cus of things liek hormons and periods; and dis is also a bit unrelated, but i also lernd dat womens hav thicked hips then mans." "Nau dat i think abot it, i did notice dat he lukt a bit moar thicc then prevosly, and i dont recall him eating a lorg ammotn yesturday." "*yawns*" i sudenly yawmed, interrupting teh convosation. Matt sed "Well, we did do a lot whiel out, maybe its best u git sum rest Nabriho." "Oaky then." and then i gotted up and walked 2 my room and got in bed and tok a nap.

Sudenly, i woked up in a drak viod and thier didnt appear 2 be anything there. i wlaked in da darkniss 4 a bit until suddenly, i herd a vioce cry out behend me "Hey! teh source of my presence is visible ovr heaR!" i swiflty truned around and sw a mysterios gry skind gurl with short blakc hare and wareing a lbakc dress with a lonngg brite red skrit and smol bkacl shoes. "Hu r u!?!?!?" i assed, she rpeleid "It be I, who goeses udner teh label, AKA naem, of Kanaya: teh nu dreem sprit of ur drems." i letted out a luod *GASP!!!* in respsend, 2 witch she chuckled an sed "Heare's teh expalnatin of dis phemonimom, quite convient 4 ur unknowing miend. U took a smol decalite bite in2 dat cheese burger with pig strips, or as u "Humens" call dem "bacin", my sprite trnasported in2 teh pink squishy thing concealed in ur sckull dat is ur brane, so nau im a part of u, interwined 2 ur mind and dat only cums out onc u go 2 sleep, hecne teh ittle of "drem spirit". My duty ass a drem spirit is 2 act as sort of a window; by a window, dis can meen either a widnow 2 a new wrold existing olny in teh realms of ur mind, or a window 2 teh outsied world, ware u giv me access 2 ur going-ons in teh reel world dat u convey 2 me using ur internal harp strings dat r ur voice box, adn if it be sumthing liek a porblem or question, i cna tell u teh ansers of wich i recieved thru view of teh wrold whiel in ur awake status, whiel i remian cumpletly nonexistant in teh living plane."

"Well ok then, well, can i ask u 1 thing?" "Yes, let me serve as ur deerest bartender, listeing in 2 all ur whoas in life whiel sevring fresh glasses of alcohol 4 u 2 dorwn dose sorrows with." "Well, recently my roommate Edd's bin acting a bit...off. wat i meen is dat hes bin ackting all "bichy" as Tom my other rummmate calls it, and nau likes makeup kits, lik a gurl tho i no dat he isnt 1." "Intresti- OHLY SHITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OMG wat it is!?!?!?!?" "Whiel filling teh momery parts of ur mind with my gentleman introduction on my duty 2 seve u, i frogot to deliver u teh srerios infromatin dat SUMTINH IS HAPPENING 2 EDD NAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OMG WAT IS IT!?!?!?!?" "Ur derest roomate is undergoing a gradual GENDER REASSIGNMENR METUHMORPHOSIS DAT WILL CHANGE HIS LYFE 4EVUR!!!!" "Deer gods!!!! Wat culd be teh cuase od fis?????!!!!!" "Very unfortuanate, but i have no knowledge of the cause of dis caterpaller metaphormisis, 4 i wasnt present during the event of whenever it happend. All i am aware of is dat he's in teh graudal state of gender transformation in2 a women, a transformation dat will not only change his physicla body, but also his personality 2 better fit teh streatype of a women, until he's completed his trnasformation in2 a person of no relation 2 his former self." "OH NO!!!! WAT CAN WE DO!?!?!?!?" "Unfortunatly, i cant play a part sinjce unlike teh creatures under the label of "ghosts" as u call dem, i cant even partilly ineract wth teh reel world, for i'm intertwined within teh realms of ur dreems. So i'm afraid dat it's up 2 u, and u alone, 2 find the persun who caused dis and reverse teh affect so dat Edd will return 2 his former self, b4 its 2 late." suddenly, teh bakc void started cracking, revaeling cracks of lite under neith whiel Kanaya floated above of progressing reckage "Knaya, wat's going on!?" "Ur abot 2 waek up so i must take luck. I can only wish u the bestest of luck on ur serch." and teh last thing i swaed b4 i woked up wus her concerning look of uncertainty, a thought wich i also shared. 

EDDS POV

Shortly after i wented 2 bed, i waked up in my bedrom back in Goffsenburgham. I got up ot of teh bed adn went 2 da baffroom 2 git in my Royal Advisor cloths. Ass i wus putting dem on, I lukt dwon and notcied dat my legs looked a lot diffrenter then usual; they didnt look ass thicc as usal, in fact they kinduh looked like women lefs. I jsut burshed it off as a glich in teh matrix(since aftur all, dis wus a drem) adn put my hat on and walked uot teh dor adn stated walking dwon teh hallwae 2 Matt's room. Whiel i wus walking, a gard suddenly stepped in front of me. "Who r u?" he asked i repleid back "Dis is Royal Advizer Edd sir. Did u froget?" "No, but if u r Edd, then explain wat r dose?" i then looked down at myselv and gasped 2 find i had HUGE TITS!!!!!!! They appeared 2 be abot dumbledees size, liek 2 overfilled beach balls connected 2 my chest. My shock olny incressed as i looked blow dem and saw dat my waste was extremly fin, i deep contrast frum my othur wies chuby bodie, yet i sitll felt as hevvy, liek sum mad wiserd burst in2 my room at nite and transferred my sotmach fat in2 my bewbs and ass. At dat moment, my midn went in2 a ferzny "Hu wold do dis and y?" "Hau will dis affect my enitre lyfe!" "I cant show myself 2 him looking lie dis!!" and sevral other foughs raced in my hed as i stutterd "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!!!"

Suddenly, my eyes seemingly expolded with watuer as i bursted in2 terrs rite in front of teh gaurd, as if Micro-Dwarfs had jsut placed mini unyun boms neer my eyes making me cry harder then a metoerite. I then trhusted teh man ot of teh way as i runned in2 a notehr room but didnt bother looking at teh neerby signs beuase my eyes wur crying and culdnt see anything sinse water clouds vishun so i runned insied teh room without looking at the neerby sign. I brusted open teh door and hopped on2 teh neerby bed, braggin a neerby pillow and cobverung my bodi with it as i stained teh pillow with my cleer water fluids. Suddenly, i fetled teh pillow yanked away from me and in front of a face wus Araida!! "Oh shit, im sorry i didnt no dat dis wus ur room im sorry if i distrubed u oar aneythi-" "Won't worry abot it." she repleid "Besides, dis is prefect tieming." "Huh?" "Sumthing's very serius is happening in teh reel wrold and i must infrom u nau." she infromed "U must no dat U R CHANGIN IN2 A WOMEN!!!!!!" "My gods!!!" "In teh reel wrold back during dat party at Laurel's haus wher eu had secks with hur girlfirend, u unknowingly dranked a water dat wus infected with DARK MAJICK!!!! It's slowly transforming u in2 a woman and if u don't find her, u'll remin a bitchy woman 4eva!" "WELL HU IS DIS WOMEN AND WARE CAN I FIND "HER"?" "tHE WOMEN IS MY-" but b4 she culd finishe, everythin truned white, and i nau sawed my ceiling in my reel room, and sumthing heevy on my vhest.

NABRIHO'S POV

I woked up frum bed suddenly after my drem when suddenly, i herd a screm erupt from a another room neerby. I hiped oout of mah deb adn runned ouy in2 teh hallway, wear i herd teh surce cumming from Edds room. i ranned over and I thrusted teh door oepn with a loud *BANG* and gasped in horrer. As on the bed wus Edd with big-ass tits an a overall moar fenimine from liek a women, he fact he wus 1 nau!!! He noteced meh adn gasoed in shock as he placed teh blankit closer 2 hjs bodue in a attempt 2 cover himself. "Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! Nabriho, git outta hear. Dis is embaressing!" He lashed out. "U dont have 2 do dat Edd." i clarofyed "I alreddy no wat's going on." "Huh?" i stepped ovur 2 his ear beacuse i wanted 2 keep dis scret and i wispured "Dat nite, my drem spirit Kanaya came in2 my drem and tolded me dat u wur tunring in2 a women and dat we had 2 do sumthing b4 it wus 2 late." "U have 1 2?!?!?" he gapsed "My dream sprit, Aradeuh, tolded me in my drem teh saem thing." "We need 2 find hu did dis 2 u b4 u remain a bich 4eva." "Yeah. She wus abot 2 tell me who it wus, but i woke up b4 she culd finish. Wat i do no haueva is dat its a women whu wus at teh parteh with meh." "Then dare's no tiem 2 waist anymore, let's go!!!" we then hopped off teh bed and i bargee teh door open and we both runned out.

We were running out thru teh hallway when suddenly, Edd accidentaly bumped in2 Tom, who wus jsut steppeng out of his room. "Oh gosh!!! Tom!!!" Edd Gasped in ahock but then suddenly, Tom quickly woked up from his teporary coma. i watvhed as lust grewed in his eye sokcets and he got up and lusted "Who mite u be secksy;)?" "Wat r u talkign abot, its me Edd-" "Oh, as in "Eddith"? Nice ta meat u." he sed in a lustful tone "Y'no "Eddith", dat hoody ur whereing looks quite nice on u; makes ur bewbs really stand out." "No Tom it's really mii. Nau if u excuse me, i have business 2 atten-" "Y teh rushh gurl? Y don't u stay 4 a whiel. I'll be shore 2 "Repay u 4 it" if u no wat i meen...;)" "No Tom nau pls, let me go-" "U event no my naem?!? U must be 1 of my secret admierurs. After we're done with are "Fun", y dont we go off sumware and 2gether we can "spread teh wur-" D'OH!!!" he elt out a slight flinch as Edd slapped him again, cayusing him 2 fall 2 teh flor agen. "We need 2 git outta hear b4 Matt finds out and starts doing teh same." he sated. We CWCly then dassed out of teh haus, not looking at or talkign 2 naey1, till we jumped out and slid on2 teh gras. After dat, i turned 2 teh nextdoor haus, Noblu's haus, but saw she wasnt there. I had jsut turned my hed back 2 Edd when suddenly, i herd a voice from neerby "Hey Edd."

I swiflty truned around 2 ware i had truned previosly and saw Mark, who wus th only pertsun on the yadr, watering a rose budh. "Mark?!?!?" exclamated Edd "I've bin wondering ware u wur at dese cupel of moths." "I wus hear all along!" "Huh?" "NVM...anyway, ur deeling with it 2, eh?" "Wut?" "Y'no? U wur transformed in2 a woman." "Wait a minut, hau do u abot dis?" "Well," he truend a round a cuple of tiems, with there being no1 neerby, b4 he continued "U probably won't belive mii butt...i used 2 be a women also." and with dat, botj me and Edd let out a loud unisonous *GASP!!!* at dis. "Let me ecksplainate: a few months ago, there wus dis meeting dat wus gonna be held at my Jehovian Church, liek with every mothn. Dat nite, i went 2 go use teh neerby bathroom stall and told Noblu, who i tooked along with me, 2 stay and wait 4 my return. In actuality, i wus gunna run 2 my Jehovian Church and attend teh meeting and then return shortly aterwards, since i didn't feel cumfortable letting Noblu at her then age to attend with me 4...let jsut say, suggestive reesuns. Anyways, i had jsut steped out of teh stall and was about 2 walk out thru a smol hidden hatch which wold take me outside when suddenly, I bumped in2 dis...nicly dressed woman. To descirbe her, she had on wat culd be described in my eyes as one of the most elegant, eye-cathcing bright red silken shruit i had evur scene, like a kimono of sorts, complinated by a matching seifuku-esque skirt. Her feat wur adorned with the finest angelic wite socks like a newborn pure cloud soraing thru the sky and simple, but lcearly well crafted, red shoes. Her charcoal back hair was fashioned in a smal circular bun held up by 2 thin sticks cruled at the end and ther wur 2 parts of her hair hanging out in front of hr ears. She wouldve looked like the perfect geisha, had it naut bin for her ghastley smog grey skin, a jaring contrast to the otherwies vibrant colours gave off by hre outfit, but i digressed dat almost the moment i noticd; hr vibrnt cloths alone wur all dat wur neded to catch my eye, and my interest, which i would soon deeply regret.

I immedialty latched my eyes on2 her own, stopping her in ehr tracks, and complinented in a polite gentlemany tone "Y greetings Madamn. I hav 2 admit, dat outfit of ur's looks quit niec. Sae, im abot 2 attend a meating at mai chruch soon, and I'm fiarly curtain dat u wood make a wlecome addition. So, wood u liek 2 cum with me-" but i was swiftly interpupted by ehr screeming in2 my ear like a vulture after a michievious young child basterd soht it in teh hed for no apparent ressun other then 2 be a daddy's bot to his dad, and a dick to muther nateur. Being the gentleman i wus, i wanted 2 apologise for prusembably offending ger and then walk away, but before i culd even make a attempt at an reaction, she grabbed me on2 my arm and a sudden blunt force hitted meh in teh face, knocking me unconscius at dat moment. When i woked up, i was nau in a dark alleyway with the olny illuminence being lamp psts in the ditsanse. As i getting up, i looked down at my self to find the most girsly site my I's had evur laid on...A HAD TRANSMORHED IN2 A WOMAN!!! at taht moment, i dahsed out of teh alleyway as my nu ungodly sized bewbs flinged in teh air 2 find my way home. When i got there howevr, my 3 rommates made the unfortuanate inference dat i wus a radnom huker from teh streets who just bore a uncanny resemblance to the roommate they caled "Mark".

i thried despreatly to let dem no dat i wus there roommate, but none of dat wus accepted as "fact" and they granted me the alias of "Mary", tho at leest they had teh courtesee 2 lett me sleep in "Mark's Room", which wus my room. Things olny gottes wurse from there; Eduardo wouldn't stop sexually harasing me(tho im at leest extremly gr8full dat h3 didnt make any attempts at raping me and preferred masturbation 2 relif his strees of me not giving him china, tho there was the unconfortable knowledge dat he did this right in fornt of me) and i would make constant attempts 2 tell Noblu my true identity but with ovary attempt, she would interupt and misteak me for a whint trans amn and tell me to just accept the gender god granted upon me at birth(u can probably alreddy see teh irony in dis). All dat changed 1 day, when i encoutned a silowet of teh woman i had metted months back running in2 a neerby mudlarking spot. i eargerly dashed ovur teh g8 and jmped in2 the mind, showing cumplet ignorous uver the mud dat nau stained my pnts and purpel turleneck, for the olny thing on my mind wus teh hope dat she wood reliev me off my tragic curse. i eventually found her by a cottage deep in teh umddy woods and i asked her in depseration to rid of teh awful curse, a offer which she fortunately accepted. Unfortunatly however, it came at teh price of my dominance, that will be all dat shall be given away. Aneyway, after the dedd wus done, she truend me back in2 my previos gender, sumthing i wus more then grateful abot, tho dat feeling wus quickly dashed when i ran back home and Noblu yelled at me 4 leeving her alone neer teh portapotty moths ago, asking me where i wus dees past months, and then told me 4 fuck off."

Oh my god! Dat woman i palyed chess with at my firned Laurel's party teh othur nite lukt exackly liek dat!!!" gasped Edd So if ahe's aslo crused u, then dat must meen she didded teh saem 2 me aftur i meet her at chess." "Exacly." "w8 a minut. If u've bin living with dat cruse 4 motnhs, then wouldnt it have bin 2 l8 4 u 2 trun back in2 a man bi teh tiem u fuonded her?" i assed. "Well...let's discuss dat l8er. Rite nau, we've moar importent things 2 worrie abot, and littel tiem 2 waist." rpeleid Mark. "Edd, go git ur kar from teh grage." "Y can't we use ur car?" Edd inqusistioned and Mark replied "Well, earlier dat monring, my other 3 dearest roommates goy in the car and drove away from dis humble abode to attend a vacarion in Fallujah, Iraq(The pkace where the Second Battle of Fallujah took place during teh Iraw War: perfect vacaiotn spot[I'm deeply sorry if this has offended anyone who's been affected by the Iraq War]) and lefted me alone to attned to business whiel they wur away. Anyways, get the car and we shall drive off to rid ur body of dat gastly curse." And so Edd nad i walked over 2 teh garage and opend it. Edd stepped inside when loud bangs suddenly broke oout fomr teh door above. "Oh shit. That must be Matt. He wus supposed 2 go vidit his kids 2day. Nabriho, distract him while i git teh car started!"

i nodded in replieance as he rtushed over 2 teh car and pulled out sum spare keys. Whiel he wus unlocking teh car, i runned up teh stareway wher the knocking wus coming and opneed door 2 find Matt stansinf there, like Edd sed he would be. "Hey Matt" i spoke "Hey Nabriho" he rpeldi, i then asked "Whacha doing?" "Well, i'm plannin on driving over 2 Theos' and Deotilo's haus 2 visit teh kids 4 dis weekend." "Hau's they doing?" "they're doing fine. Matt Jr. has bin having a coff last tiem i visted but other then dat, they're diong fine." "Wut abot Dorothea?" "Oh just cal her Thea, its a lot moar convient for convieniacne purposes. Anyways, she's finaly started eating solids liek her borther. Theos stated lasr week dat she shuold off milk as her only sustenance by dis week. So far, her favrite is Gazpacho while her boter's is fried milk." "And Theos and Deotilo?" "Well, Theos recently got a pronotion and Deotilo recently got a raise, so things r going quite well." "Any Misc." "Well, lat week, Theos mentioned dat he's been seeing wat he thinks is Tom's hair from outside teh window on certain nites. Not dat, but he's also been recieving Jehovian Tracts in his mail even tho he's even never subscribed to anything relating to religion." suddenly, i hed a beep from teh neerby car and i concluded "Well bi Matt, me and Edd hav 2 go do sumthing frist but we'll be back." "Wait wa-" but b4 he culd repsond, i ran off and jumped inside teh car beside Edd and he back teh car out of teh driveway next 2 Mark. He then hopped in teh seet behind Edd's and after he buckled himself, Edd dorve on2 teh rode and out 2 teh mudlarking spot. 

After a bit of drivving, we finally maed it 2 teh place where dat mudlarking spot froma few months ago(READ CHAPTR 4) wu adn Edd sotpped teh car on teh rode where there wur fortunatly no toher cars at the moment. "Egads! dsi is teh exact saem place i went 2!" Mark exclamaeted "How did u no dat dis wus teh place?" "IDK, i aslo wented 2 dis place motnhs ago, and i didnt expect 2 be going bvack dare agen." replied Edd "But i gess i am. Tho i didnt no dat there wod be sum1 dat livd ther, butt i dont no y aney1 persun on earth wood wanna liv in the middel of a fukin mudalrking spot. There's no clothing or maekup stoars neerby so u hav 2 walk like 500 miles and pray 2 god dat Victoria's Secret still has dat discount on dat Laungerae u saw in dat oild magazene from decades ag0, since mudlarkling spots r filled with boring old shi-" "Do u wanna be a male again, or u do u wanna remain a whiny bich 4 all eternity!?!?!?" Ejaculated Mark, frustated at Edd's rambling "THEN LETS GIT IN THERE AN GET DIS SHIT OVUR WITH!!!!!!!!" and so Edd dashed towards da g8 and hopped rite over it as i amd Mark didded teh saem. As we landed on the mud, it git all over mien ligs and Mark's nad Edd's pantses. "Uhhhhhh, dis is ba-" "If dis is abot sumthing as trival as getting mud lal ovur ur pants, thjen keep it 2 ur soon-to-be sex infested mind if we dont hurri up!" Mark yelled "Oh gawsh im sorry Mark, it's jsut dat dis vuris thingy's bin making me act all bichy and stuff euvr sense yesterday. i also really afraid dat dis wil affect my performance at wrok and lyfe if we dont get dis over with. Oops, i-i'm sryy 4 dat, lets go!!!" sed Edd. Them Mark garbbed her hand as we walkdd across teh mud str8 ahed 2 where ever dat haus wus.

After only wat seemed lik a few short mintus of walking, Mark finally stopped at teh site of a short wooded 1-story cottage with azalea butshes deocrating teh exteror. "Woah, my legs arent dat wet and were alreafy hear!" Gasped Edd "Hau long did it take 4 u 2 git hear previosly, Mark?" "Welll...2 put it lihtly, my serch isnt a tiem ill rmember fondly..." "Oh...well u dont need 2 feel so bad abot dat. Besides, i've had a cuple of retatrded moments in my life 2!" "OH Edd, even when ur gradually morphing in2 a whiny slut, u still sho moments of whilesuness. Ah, what am i stalling 4, let's just git dis over with so teh wrold wil nevur miss ot an moments liek dat." adn so Mark walked up adn knocked on teh door, but got no repspoisne. "Wat's takiung so long?" Edd assed "Hold on, i must be a gentlemen and w8 4 her 2 open dis door." he replied back "Wat if no1's in there?" i inquisisted "Nonsince." he then turned his hed 2 teh neerby windows, which wur illuminating lite. "We all havbe varing intelligences, but i no 4 a facr dat no woman wod do sumtin as unproffesinal as 2 leev teh lites in ther haus on and waste electricity or water or anything, as demonstrated from teh tiem when D.W. from Arthur blasted her borther in2 universe 7 for making teh unholy mistake of leaving teh faucet on." "And then he caem bakc from teh ded nad punched dat gurl with his supa saiyan powas 4 braking his dam plain." seid a femenine voice from behinf.

I swfitly truned around and gasped 2 find a grey skinned girl who fitted teh disciption Mark gave earlier 2 a tee!!! "OMH look its hur!" i ejaculated 2 teh other 2 and they aslo tunred around 2 her and Mark gasped "Wat teh hell wur u doing wandering arond teh froest, adn y did u leev thu lites on!?" "Meinu[bitch] i hav a fekin lyfe dats moar then jsut sitting aorund in my haus all day w8ting 4 people 2 cum ober, and jsut becaus im a women doesnt meen i hav 2 focus 2 mutch on trvial shit liek whever the lite in my haus r of or nit!" magistrated the girl "Also, who dis Baishunpu[whore]?" "Tis fare maiden hear is Nabriho, madamn; she chose 2 accupany ur victim ovur here, Edd, qwith teh hoeps dat you'll rid him of hjs diceas like u did wth mien back then." explanated Mark. She jsut smirked in repsondes then sed "Yeah, jsut cum in and after we git dis over wth, i'll cook teh Mac n Cheese i jsut got from Wall-Mart." she puhsed teh 3 of us asied as she unlokced the door, then stepped insied and grabbed on2 it 2 hold it open 4 us. We all stepped insied the living room, which had well furnished wooden walls nad floor with drawers filled with amine merch and a smol TV facing a red tamomi matt on da flor, as sh3 cloked teh door behind us. "Just take a seet on da floor and ill git everytihn prepared." she then walked over 2 treh door str8 ahed then suddeny, a question came in2 my hed and i interupted her jsut b4 she culd open it "Wans't Mark asking u 2 cum 2 a party with him a odd ressun 2 turn him 2 a women?"

She then truned around and sotpped everything she wus doing as she lewt out a *GASP*. "Hey, nau dat i think abot it, beeting u at a gaem of chess wus aslo a odd reesun 4 u turning me in2 a female. Do u hav a CWC tempr or sumthin?" Edd followed up, 2 which she stared in shock and stutterd "N-N...no i...i'm not "quick tempered" its just..." she then sighed 2 herselve b4 she contintued "I dont want 2 butt..i geuss i hav 2 explane..." she then walked ovur 2 teh tatami mta on the flour and sat dwon criss cross ppalesauce. I got closer 2 her adn Mark and Edd diddeedd the saem b4 she statred. "i dident awlays liv aloen liek dis, in fact...i used 2 hav a dotter. Her name wus...Aradia..." suddenly, Edd kolted and litted out a loud *GASP!!!!!!* then ejaculated "HOLLY SHIT!!!!" every1 tbhen turned 2 him and he mutterd "i...i'm sorry, cintinue..." "1 day, she camed up 2 mii and told me dat there wus a gonna be a party at Mcdonalds with her friends and she asked if i culd let her go there becus hur freds would be there. I told her dat she culd, butt she had 2 return hoem by midnight. Littel did i no dat...that wood be my biggest wrong i evvur maid in all my life... midnite came, but she hadnt reutrned. i tryed 2 call her on meh wireles roatry dale butt i didnt git a repsonse. I thought she wus jsut being a rebel, since dat's what most thirteen yer dols wur doing nauadays, and chose walk over 2 teh Mcdonalds then drag her home and greound her 4 disobiediance. When i got ther however, the place wus under investation by the ploice and my musume[daughter] and her frends wus nowear. I asked a neerby policemen abot wher Araida wus and *sniff* dat wus when he told me about...*sniff* teh horrer...

As it turned out, the partie wus hosted by a Mcdonalds employee and once Ariada and al her 11 frneds wur there...he murdered dem all in teh most grotesgue descpritions i ever herd. He even went a step further with my daughter of all of dem and...took her *sniff* no i wont say it...b4 he stabbed her in the hart, but slowly, ensuring a tragic and horrofying depth dat gaved me a cluster hedaek just thnking about it. He then tolded me dat they got a call from Karkat, 1 of teh kids there, asking 4 help but once they got theer, it wus 2 l8 and all teh kids wur nowear 2 be fuond. However, they found DNA evedince of the kids inside teh fryers, meaning that the sick fuck polaced dem there after he killed dem 2 dispose teh evidense. He maed a poor attempt at cumfort by sayig dat th "god news" was dat they fuond teh monster in a neerby bsuh and dat they wur now driving him 2 court and dat teh chances of him being sentenced 2 def row wur hi. Tryd as he did, it all did nothing; i culdnt belive that there existed people out there who wood even think abot doing sumthing as low as dis. And so i vowed frumk dat dae forward dat i wood make all mans i came across pay a horrible price adn force dem 2 liv as womens 4 even daring 2 think abot taking advantage of woemn like wit dat basterd." she then stopped as all 3 of us *GASPED IN SHOCK*.

"Ummm, ma'-" "Dmaara." Teh women, nau knowned ass Damara, clarifyed 2 Edd, who thn continued "I need 2 tell u sumthin..." he then got up reeel close 2 her and wispered sum stuff in her ear thne pulled away, and day moment she gasped "No...r u serios...?" "Wat did he sae?" inquisitioned Mark, she truned 2 him and sed "He told me abot dis gurl living in his drems, and he told me *sobs* dat h3r naem wus...Aradia *Sobs*..." "W8! DAT'S TEH NAEM OF UR DOTTER!!!" both me and Mark gapsed in unicons. She clamed dwon her teers then sed "Yes...ur both rite..." "W8 a minut, hau does dat wrok exacly?" Mark assed. Shr then got up and assed "Well b4 i tell u guys, promise dat u all wil keep dis scret." both me and him nooded them seh contieud "U guys must no dat me, Aradai, and sevral others i no r prat or a raer species called "Troolz", identified by are grey skin and yelloew stuff in our eyes dat suriond dis circle thingy dats aslo in are I's. We r myitikal creechurs with teh abiliy 2 cats sevral froms of majicks and stuff, aised from basic shit liek water and fire and things, we can aslo cast cruses on dose who rong us, teh spell i used on Edd teh toehr day wus "Teh Bimbofication Cruse" witch gradually trunes teh victim in2 a unrecongnizable women(i maganed 2 do dis yb secretly casting teh speel onb teh water he droke b4 fucking dat girl). R majikall capabilites dont end with aur deafs however, which is were we git 2 teh improtent topic.

Wehn a torll dyes, they dont typically go 2 haven or persist as gohsts, well not in teh way u humen perists after deaf. Instead if rising as a translucent repsense dat remains on pkanet earth, when Trols dye, they're sprits stay in ther bodi, but remain dormat. That is, unless if sum1 wur 2 cunsum a part of sed dead's bodie. In dat case, teh person's spirit will awaken, but they cant normally sprectate teh outside wrold liek with a human gost. There spirit is now tehcnically fused with teh person and r enclosed insied teh person's bodie. A sprit can only spectact teh outside wrold via teh person's mind and briefly traval ouside teh brane 2 gain further info on thing's that have happend in sed person's lyfe. U c, a "drem spirit's" purpose as a part of teh person is 2 serve as eiyher a advisor and councellor 4 further knowledge or sugestions on porblems in teh reel wrold, or as in Aradia's case wth Edd, 2 serve as a expansion 2 teh person's ability 2 dreem and let dem dreem up intire dream wrolds created from there momeories, tho teh former is moar commen. Back at teh Mcdonalds, teh police also told me dat thy culdnt get rid of teh DNA enfused fryers since they feered dat doind so wod hurt the enviroment, so they sed dat they wur gonna keep dis a secret from teh public dat thy wood hav 2 eat teh DNA. So no doubt Edd took a bit of summthing from Mcdonallds adn aquired Aradia, and if i'm correct, did 1 of u 2 also go 2 Mcdonalds and eat sumthing maed of those kids?"

i them cofnessed 2 her "Oh, i ated sum food from daer yesterday after Matt tok me hoim after all dat fun stuf i did with my best friend then llast nite, dis gurl naemd Kanaya caem in2 my drem and tolded me abot hau Edd wus truning in2 a women." "Oh, dat's was 1 of Aradia's frends b4 she dyed. She used 2 tell me dat she wood talk 2 her al teh tiem. I also had a reely close attachent 2 her mom, Prorim, b4 she..." "WAT!?!? NO... U DONT MEEN SHE..." "She moved away 2 a diffrant contitent, btu dident spicefy, tho i sitll miss her gr8tly and i hoep dat she doing well." "Oh, okay." i satted "Oh, teh otyher day, Matt tolded me abot dis toehr girl in his dreams named Terezi, who propbably came around after we both went 2 DcMonalds and ate dat fodd." "Yeah her. I remeber when she used 2 tkae my dooter and teh others with her 2 go KARPing heer, rolling in teh mud and sumtimes bringing along my pet Kistune. Her mom Latula wood aslo sumtimes joined in, she nevur reely gorwed out of her playful teen fase, at least, not until teh incident...after dat, she rarely ever talked 2 anye1 and soon moved 2 a another town, and i havent herd fom her since. In fact, i havnt hed from any of the kids's parnent agan after dat; most of dem moved 2 toehr places, tho a cuple did indeed..." she then bented her head dwon as teers produced in her eyes while me Mark and Edd stood there all conceorened bcus dat's hau poeple feel when sum1 tells dem dat sum of ther friends killed demsselves becuse there kids dyed.

Mark then suddenly gooted up and placed his arms arond her face 4 cumfort and soothed "Im..im rly sorry about dat Madamn Damara...if u want, well jsut leev and cum back l8ter once ur caml-" "no." she then stopped crying then wyped all teh terrs off her face with a swift slock of her arm on her face "I must do wat has 2 be done by me and start teh ritual." she then got up adn walked ovur 2 a neerby door as Edd procliamed "W8, so we jsut had a deep talk and u sitll dont forgive me 4-" "No. ill nevar frogive anymen on erth 4 teh deaf of my olny kid adn daughtter Aradia and u whos a man dated 2 povoke me so nau u must owe up 2 Full Life Consequences or else u'll suffar my wraith 4 all eternity, and nau dat ur hear, ur going nowear!!!" adn then teh etrance door slammed shit with a luod *BANG* and teh door shutted so now there wus no escape. "Nau git ur asses in dat room nau u OTOKO BAISHUNPUS[man whores]!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then suddenly, magik mist surrouned around Mark and Edd's bodys as teh other door opened and they wur toseed insied. "Mark, i no hau mutch u enjoyed teh frist tiem, so ur gonna be joining me in teh ritual with Edd." "NO! NOT DAT! ANEYTHING BUTT DAT!!!" Mark echoed "2 bad, hiretsuna kansui[sleazy douche], an u no wat, y not hav teh new gurl aslo join in." she say and then her majic mist surrouned me and tossed me in teh rom with dem. 

Damara then swiftly closed tyhe door in fron of us ass she stepped in with a devilish mslile on her face, then she puled out a enoby blac wip from her seikfuki adn aimed it at us as she demaneded "Nau git 2 putting ur cloths off onw!!!" and nearly slapped Edd in teh face, adn so all 3 of us immediately started hastily removing are clothes as Damara laffed while gradually removing her's. I fastedly removed my hat from my head liek it wad a bal of dust and it fell 2 groud ten i pulled off my bright red tank tawp and lite pink skirt from yesterday dat i didnt hav tiem 2 remove dis morning, exposin mah oriental dark green bra with golden rims and bright red thong pantys decorated in sitched in rose petals. as i wus taking dose off, i lukt ovuer 2 teh other 2 and watched as Mark grabbed his purpel turtleneck swehter and pulled it off b4 neatly folding it and laying it down liek it wus a towel but stil doing ti quickly, leaving his thin but sexily buitl bodi exposed as it shimmered from teh light cumming fom teh window, which was teh only lite. I slightly turned my hed and saw dat Edd wasnt takeing her(current gender at teh momentt) clothes of but insted, staring at teh top of her tits all uncumfortabley like she dident want 2 do dis. I ddint like seeing her like dois so i stopped in the muddle of removing my pantys after i took off my bra nad crawled up 2 her.

"Is sumthing rong, Edd?" i assed. "Aaaah, Nabriho, u scarred me 4 a monent there!" he gasped and i rpeleid "U look uncumfortable ther. Sumthing rong?" "No its jst dat...this bodie...i-i'm not dat comfortable with it. Aside from these fukin 10,000,000 ton waits attached 2 my chest, teh fact dat i looked at Mark's sexy body earlier butt dident get a erection lik i woodlve if i was a malee feels so...off..." them Mark aslo crawled over 2 him in only his rose red boxers and placed his arm on Edd's sholder as he soothed "Knwing dat i aslo had 2 sffer liek dat 4 months, i cumppletely undersyand u." "Nau dat i thnik abot it, dis is nothing cumpared 2 wat u've bin thru." he replied, and them he wrapped his arms around him in a hug "Thank u 4 dat, Mark." "No need 2 do dat; i'm jsut doing what's needed in teh naem of a woman's hart." "But i'm not consider myself a woman." "i no, i just hate seeing a women feel things liek dat, its judt 1 of my gentlemany instincts." "Well, lets get dis over with nau so we can go ho-" "ISOGE KUSO TTARES[Hurry up, motherfuckers]!!!!!" Damara ejaculated as she hit Edd in teh back, causing him 2 flicnh. Edd was abot 2 removed teh hoody but then Mark pulled it off 4 her, exposing her bouncy quintuple sized doble dee bewbs with no bra holding dem. "Mark wa-" "Let me help u with dis, okay?" Edd replied in a nod as Mark weent 2 her skinny genes and removed dem, exposing her nice looking virgina with no patnys and i even got a nice look at her sexy ass which ws like Kim Kardashin's but 10x sexier.

"I gess doise 2 parts r ware all teh fat from ur sotmach wented, didnt think 4 a monent dat a otoko no futotta seikō[fat fuck of a man] culd maek a josei no sekushīna fushidarana on'na[sexy slut of a woman]." complinented Damara as se pulld of her clothes rite then adn thee, exposing a blood red lethar croset dat left her perfectly circular tits exposed. She them remuved her white socks withc exposed hr kinky dark red fishnets with enoby black lether underneath ina delicate victioran patturn liek a greek caullum then removed her shoes adn replaced dem with kinky mauve combat hi heal bootz. Meanwhole, i aslo wachedd as Mark postioned himself so dat i culd git veeu of teh front of hix bockers whic red "A gentleman's towel rack" in teh fromnt in delicate fonting which he then removed, exposing his hard nicely crafted cock of epic proportions. "ok, nau we cna truley begin." annoucned Damara in a lustful tone of lustful lust "We shall with sum HARD COIRE COCK SHUCKING!!!" and tehn she wacked Edd in teh back with her wip, which caused a hevvy force dat caused him 2 fall and his motuh 2 land directly on Mark's litehaus. Edd then satted up nd started sucking on his penis at a slow nd calous pace, that is, untyil she walked up 2 her lifted her foot up and slammed it rite on2 Edd's fore, causing his throat 2 go all da wae down. sHe tried 2 pull upo a bit butt when hje tryed 2 go up halfway, her foor lsmmaed his mouth all teh wat back dwon, which she kept on doing.

Suddenly, i felt a collur rap it'self around my throat and a *click* suodn as teh collur coonected 2gether and then i fetled as teh string around it tugged and fulng my bodi 2 Damara's below her vaigna. "Did u rly think i was gonna leev u outta dis prat. NAU WATASHI NO YOGORE BITCHI O SUU[suck my taint bitch]!!" and then i thrusted my tongue rite up her kitty kat jsut b4 i felted her wip stike my ass with a loud *CRACK*, causing a bruning sencation on my ass from teh whkp hitting it and causing a bruning pain on my ass. i stedily lsid my tongue up her lady graden liek a plunger being thusted in2 a toilet, only insted of pluning out shit, its was gonna pluing out sum sweet sweet liquid suga. As i thrusted my tongue up 2 in2 her, i fetled as her makic rapped a chasity belt around my mico perventing me from mass debating 4 nau it wus ok becuase dat ment i culd use my hands 4 sumthing and i did so i pulled my hands up 2 in front of her tits and foldeled tehm like they wur 2 exercise ball sixed stress balls. "Haaaaaaaaaiiii watashi no fushidarana on'na[yes my slut], fondel my milk filled oppais[boobs] liek ur squeezing 2 mokuseis[jupiters] in ur very hands aaaaa..." meanwhile, i looked dwon and saw dat Mark had alreddy thrusted his piss witsle in2 his stumuch which i nu he did because i culd see teh bulge in Edd where his stomauch was. "aaaaaa...aaaAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Mark suddenly letted out a lust filled screem and soon took his pool stick out of hir body whiel drops of cum leeked from it. "Mark, it feels liek a entire glass of hot chocolate is settlign iside my stomuch." he complineneted but b4 Mark culd reply, Damara spoke "Subarashī watashi no dorei[splendid my slaves], nau i think Edd's reddy 4 teh...mane event~"

Dis wus quckly flloed by a loud mona "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as she cummed out her hawt mlik directly in2 my muoth liek a squirt gun shotting watuer directly down my throat and teh cum went down my throt and i swallowed it all in 1 gulp. She then used her magic 2 wrap a lbood red strap on ariund herself then conutnued "EDD! DOWN ON TEH FLOOR ADN SONO O SHIRI O HIROGERU[spread that ass]!!!" he then obliged and bent dwon on teh floor as she wipped him in teh bacc. "Mark! lae dwon and expose dat sekushīna otoko no kokko[sexy man cock] of urs straight up!" and then she pulled out a oar from her pockets and aimed it str8 up in a menacing way and then Mark reposishuned himselve til he wus nau sitting back down on teh flor and his dick wus sitting straight up liek the epyre state biulding. "Nabriho! When, i git on tawp of Mark, i wnat u 2 crawl udner meh and taste my womanley jewces like teh fushidarana oiran[slutty oiran] u r!" i simpely repsonded in a nod as shortly after, she truned 2 Edd, hu assed "Wat am i going doing?" "Well, as part of teh yokubō no gishiki[ritual of lust], ur gonna be on teh recieving end of mah gārudikku[girl dick], 4 within my xum lyes teh cure 4 ur spel and once it etners ur bodi, u'll istnalty transform back 2 mabu[man] when u cum. nau git ur as on Mark and teh process teh can ~truly begin..." she sed in lust.

She them lukd 2 Edd adn hitted her in teh back of teh back with he whip as she runned over 2 Mark and satted dwon neer his face. Tehn, she sexily waked ovur 2 teh 2 bois as Edd bent dwon 2 his face and whisped "Mark...ur a good frend, u no da-" "*crack of whip* DID I SAY ANYTHIN ABOT TAKLING DURING TEH RITUAL?!? JIGOKU IYA[hell no]! As pinishment 4 dis, i shall giv u 2 sum "extra assecories"!1!" adn then she used her majick powrs 2 floot ober 2 gall bags(1 green and teh othur rose red) and tyed dem aorund ther moths respectively. After dat, she walked furthder and stopped jsut below Mark's rose stem as her pussy dripped drops if her pre-cum dwon on it ass lubricant. Instead of ploppoing dwon on teh dick liek i expoected her 2 at frist, she pulled out a dark green cock riing drom her pocket and soothed as he sttached it 2 teh bottim of his manhood "Nau dear, u will be comming in my vagina unless ur mistress pacifically says so, watashi no otoko no baishunpu[my manwhore]. Dis is ur punishmant 4 constantly cumming b4 i spefically sed u could. Nau, w shall begin 4 reel~;)" adn rite after teh cock ring wus attached, she thrusted her front bottom str8 dwon on2 his lamppost leik a gargoyle statue falling off it's post and crashing in2 a victorian foutain of lust. As they thrudsted, she yanked on my leesh, dargging across teh floor till i wus jsut below her wee-wee and above Mark's legs.

Her vagina wus already taken, butt i had a scret trick up my sleev dat even she woudnt see cumming. I tok out my tongue and trhusted it into her urethra liek a adventurer discovering a never b4 sene secret passege in a long traverse tunnel and she moaned in lust as she assed "I...i dont no whare ur doing dat at butt, tachidomaru naaaaa[keep going]" and so i did. I thrusted my tongue deeper and depper in2 her secret hiding spot, digging deeper and deeper down dat secret passage with my mitey pickaxe of pleasure as it grew larger and larger, nad eventually it strucked glod as mt tongue penetrated rite thru her cervix and inside her warm, wet goldmine. Shortly after teh grande forutne was discovered, I herd teh footsteps od Edd as she walked over in front of Damara and suenly, i fetled as she puled hersef forward thrusting her strap on DEEP inside of her previosly unpenetrated vagina. My eyes looked below adn caught a brief glimpse behind Mark's ass-shaped chin of drops of virign blood leeking no dbout from Edd's waterballon. "Oh Edd, ur bewbs feel so warm aaaaaa..." "Fnagz 4 teh compelument, Dama-" "*whip crack on back of head* IT'S AIJIN [mistress], NAU SAY IT RITE!!!" "FANGZ 4 UR COMPLENENT AJIIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Edd moaned in response as Damara's strap penetrated thru 1 or her organs.

We all 4 of us kept on doing aur things, i dug deeper in2 her forieng bodie, penetrating thru all of her trollian organs wth my Cutlass of Zillywair, cutting thru all of dat tal grass and encoutnering nu undiscoverd lands until i suddenly felt Mark's credentials while navagating Mistress's stomach. I then stopped my traveels 4 a moment and dangled my tongue around his Numbah 2 Pencil whiel aslo makig shore 2 ocasionaly touch teh wals of her stomach, thereby killing 2 bords with 1 stone 4 wat seemed liek a few mintues. His penis felted absolutely enourmus, abot 3/4 teh with of da stomach, no dobt due 2 all dat built out cum w8ing 2 be unleeshed. Suddenly, a lihtbulb popped iin2 my hed and i trailed all teh way dwon her bodie back 2 neer teh end of her uretha, i ferlted a steaming hot rod smack me in teh back of my hed ad Mistress ehjaculated "ANATA WA MESU O KUSO[you fucking bitch]!!!! Thought u culd git away wth doing ur oen things so easily, eh? I tihnk dis is is desrveing of a additional bat[punish]-" but b4 she culd finish, i thrusted my tongue all teh way back up her bodie and skidded 2 a halt at teh vereh tip of Mark's intesifying nuke "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Dat felted so yoooooooooooooooooooooi[good]. U all cam cun nau..."

and i herd ad Mark cock ring went off wth a *click*, and shortly after wus followed by every1 in teh room screaming a moan in lust as we all cummed 2gether liek various condiments fusing 2gether and Mark's lotion flooded teh enitre stomach in a pool of warmth. I pulled my tongue out from her bodi as Mark's dick did teh saem and a river of cum wus spilling out from her vagina wih as much roughness as teh Amazon river during 7 typhons happeing at once. I sat up and looked dwon at teh floor 2 find Edd, who wus nau a man again!!! He sat up and groaned "uhhhh, dat wus quite a ride..." "OMG EDD IT WROKED UR MAN AGAIN!!!!" adn i pounced on him and hugged him as he chuckled a bit. He then dropped me on2 teh flor ass he walked over 2 Dmaara, who has nau gotted up, and raised out a hand 2 her saying "Thanks Damara, dis culdnt hav happend without u. I'm rly gratefull 4 dis *sobs*" and he brust 2 teers as he palced his hed on her chest. Suddenly, a sad look came on2 her face and she sighed "Wat's wrong" Edd assed "I've bin forgiven nau, havent i? Things r fine nau." "No..." she sighed back "U people hav all bin so nice 2 me during teh ritual and yet, i treeted u all liek shit during all of it. Not only dat, butt dis entire thing culdve bin avoided hav i not bin so descriminatory 2 u men and turned u all 2 women, forcing u guys 2 engage in dees rituals as apologies 2 me when in reality...i shuldve apologise yuo all 4 such disproportianate retribution...*sobs*" and she brusted in2 teers and fell 2 teh ground.

She covered her eyes as her teers fell on2 teh gounrd whiel we all watched in sorry 4 her. Edd then bented down 2 her and removed her hands from her faces then soothed "Hey, u dont hav 2 feel so bad. Dont worrie, i frogive u:)" "R u serious..?" "Yes, me and Mark forgive u 150% of a ton..." she then puased 4 a mooment, b4 she pounced on him and cryed "Oh *sob* thank u sir *sob*..." "^-^" "Hey, Edd." "Yes?" "I want 2 consepate 4 earlier so...can i be ur slave 4 a few moemnts?" "Ah c'mon gurl, u dont hav 2 becum my slave 2 pleese me, tho i guess we can have secks 4 a while." He then got down on teh floor with his nau returned skyscrapaer facing str8 up 2 teh ceiling and he beckoned Damara 4ward wit his 2 fingers. Damara stepped over 2 him and stopped just belo his flesh needle and adn thursted str8 down on2 it liek a hawk swooping dwon tworads it's next meel. Thet all moaned 2gether in unicons as Damara thrsuted deeper on2 his radio signal sitck thing liek a large stone crushing on2 a marge latress and then dat being replayed 2 hell and back. "Yeeees Eeeeedd, hanarete watashi o hikisakimasuuuuuuuuuuu[tear me apart]. Penetrate further till i'm nothing but a hise of flesh aaaaaaa." "Aw cum nau, ur still gona need dat hear and brain of ur's, otherwise u'd die." "Shite Iru, i was just joking..." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they all screamd in unicons as they cummed 2 gether with Edd cumming his Coca Cola rite outta her mouth in a massive squiert of havenly water.

Aftrer dat, teh two gotted up anbd putted there cloths on and after dat, ther was a knocking suond at teh door. "I'll get it." Danara stated and seh opened the door for a red fox dat had NINE TALES!!! The fox hopped up on2 her and she chucled "There u r, Sophenza! Didd u got dat makeup kit an Coke at teh sotr-" "OMG LET MEH HAV SUM PLS!!!" Edd bombed "i...i'm meaning the Coke, if any of u though otherwise." both me and Mark breathed a sigh of relief at dat, knowing dat the speel was cumpletly gone for reel. "Shore, u can hav sum." and she handed him a box of Coke dat he placed in his hoody pocket. After dat, me Mark and Edd statted walking out of the haus with me and Mark going first but then, Edd stopped 4 a moment as she sed "Hey, thanks 4 dat. I no at hart dat ur treating my dotter well, and keep it up, ok." "Y, ur welcum Damar-" "Hear take dis." and she handed him a note with a phone number on it "I rarely use technology in dis haus, butt feel free 2 call me anytime if u want anythin, ok?" "Ok." and then he finally stepped out of the haus as i was looking at Sophenza and he assed "U no dat fox?" "Yeah; Noblu told me dat she saw 1 dat fit dat exact descripton months ago." "R u gonna tell her abot it?" "No. Let's just keep it secret so she won't start teareing down the forest 2 find her." and so we shutted up and contijued walking til we reeched the fence and jumed over it then got in the car and drove off.

After moar drving, we finally made it 2 teh haus and by dat point, we noticed dat it wus night. Mark stpped out and truned 2 us and sed "Bi guys." and he ran inside the haus. Shortly after, the 2 of us then got out and walked up 2 teh door and Edd opend it and inside, Matt and Tom wur sitting on teh coch watching TV when they both turned 2 us. "Hey guys!" Edd wabed "Hey Edd." Tom plainly stated "Ware wur u dis morning?" "I woked up hear." "U sore abot dat. The only people i saw dat morning wur Matt, Nabriho, and dis sexy girl who looked a lot like u." "Well, maybe i woke up little bit earlier then usual adn went 2 wroke*Nervous Chuckle*" Matt then puled down the electric newpaper and proclaimed "But Edd, didnt u say a few days ago dat Gamestop wood be closed 4 a little while 4 renovations and u wouldnt hav 2 go 2 work?" "Wel, i wented ther 2 help out a little bit." "Hey, speaking of sexy girl who looked a lot liked u, i saw teh wierdest thing dis morning." "Wat it is?" "Well, i was about 2 go visit teh kids 4 dis week, but as i was walking 2 teh car, Nabriho suddenly started talking 2 me abot teh kids but then, dis women who looked a lot liek u got in teh car then she aslo got in adn they dorve off so i had 2 walk all teh way 2 the haus 2 visit the kids." "Oh, osrry abot dat." "Huh?" "Nevermind." "Hey, waht tiem is it?" i assed.

Tom cheered "IT'S MUFFIN TIME!!!" and monotomed "Just kiding. It's past ur bedtime." "Ok." and so i started walking 2 my room and while i was doing dat, i herd Edd ask "Ur techincally correct abot dat, but y did u hav 2 be so rude abot dat?" "Well, its just dat, i havent really got much sleep last nite." "Y's dat? Sumthing bothering u?" "No, it's nothing." "Well, i think its alos important dat u also go 2 bed 2 amek up 4 last nite, ok?" "Yea fine watever." and he shuvd him aside as he started walking 2 his room. I started walking agan, but then Tom opened teh door 2 his room and i turned 2 it and 4 a split second, i culve sworn i saw smol lite blu pamphlets stacked up in stacks scatterd across the room and the 1's on top had a girl with a hand over her face crying with the words "Will suffering ever end?" and the choices "Yes?" "No?" anbd "Maybe?" printed below. I wouldve gon in 2 get a closer look, but Tom clsed teh door b4 i culd mov. I stod there 4 a moment b4 Edd yelled out "Wat r u looking at Nabriho?" "Oh nothing, just wel...i culdve sworned i saw sumthing odd abot Tom's roo-" "ODD!?! Wat r u guys talking abot? My room's as perfectly normal nau as i was back then!!" then swiftly closed the door. Both me and Edd just shrugged and i walked in my room and turned off the lights and got in my bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: WAS DAT LATS PARAGRAFF POTENSHUL 4SHADOWING 4 TEH NECT CHAPTER!?!?!?!? FIND OUT IN TEH NEXT CHAPTER OF NABRIHO'ULBON'S WROLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Real Author's Notes: I would like to offer formal apologies to Edd Gould, his friends, and his family, for the creation of this god awful series. The only characters used in this story that belong to me are Nabriho'ulbon, Noblu'ohirban, Matt's kids, and Sohpenza. Damara, Aradia, Terezi, Kanaya, Porrim, Latula, and Karkat belong to Andrew Hussie and every other character belongs to Edd Gould, his family, and Matt Hargreaves. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12: DIS IS BALSPHEMY!!1111!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEY EVEY1 ITS IS MEH AGAIN ADN I HOP DAT U GUYZ ENHOY DIS NU CHAPTAR OF MY FAFICTION. I MAED IT WTH HI QAULITY LUV AND I RLLY NEED SUM ATTENTION 4 MAH HRAD WORK SO PLS RED OK? ITS HAS LOTS OF GOOD CARACTERS GOOD STROYS AND GOOD EVERYTHING SO IF U R REEDING THEN PLS SHAIR WTH ALL UR FRENDS AND SPRED DA WURD! I WONT MAEK TEH FREAT OF REFUSING CHAPTERS, BUT I SITLL WANNA FELL LIK IM PLAYING A PRAT IN DA WROLD OF FANFICTION IN SUM WAY. HERES A DEEL: IF U SHARE 1 OF TEH CHAPTARS WITH SUM1 U NO THEN LEEV A MASSAGE ON MY TALK PAEG, I WIIL DECIDATE A ENTIRE FANFICSHUN 2 UR LIKENESS IN LUVING HONUOR, SO PLS SPRED DA WURD OK? I'M DEAPLY SORRY IF MAH PLEES 4 ATTENTION ANNOYED U, I JUST HATE FEELING UNNOTICED ADN I CANT HELP BUTT NOTICE DA LACK OF ATTENTION IM GETTING AND IM GETTIG SIK OF IT(NOT LITERALY THO).
> 
> Real author's warning: [18+] This fanfiction contains anal and group sex. Reader Discretion Advised. Also, long since I originally posted this chapter on the fanfiction wiki and shortly after I posted it here, This fic now has over 100 hits. To all who have read up to here, thank you! :) 
> 
> Hey every1 it's me Nabriho'ulbon and rite nau, i need 2 cofness dat a lot of things hav happend this week, but u probably alreedy no all dat if u've readed teh previos 5 chaptars. Anyways, 2day i putted my hair up in a stylis bowel hare cut wih mah 2 points curled back a lil kinda liek dis 1 trol's rite hron butt not bi a lawt, adn i aslo dyed it salm with slate hilites. I'm derssed in a sexy neon velvet blaser over a anglic wite tanktop blaus, tite skinyey genes witch make my ass luk nice, and silken neon velvit boots wich dont rly go up dat fra but sitll luk nice. 4 markup, i hav on plum blush with rose red ;ipstick and majintah eyelyner. Anyways, hearz dat sotry:3

2day i woked up and hopped outta bed and put my colths on. Afterdat, i wlkad out of my room twards da bafroom. Ass i wus doing dat however, i looked 2 teh sied and saw teh door 2 Tom's room oepn up as he setpped out. Taht wasnt wat gotted mah attenshun howver; it wus teh insied of hjs room. Jus liek last nite, those lite blu leeflets wur sitll there; however, i noticed dat ther nau appeared 2 be fewwur stack then previos and teh rameining 1's wur slightly smoller then b4. I only got uh breef glimse however, as Tom swiftly clossed da dore behind ihm b4 even a secodn passed. He then loooekd at me and sed "Hey Nabriho." "Hey Tom." "Y r u lookin at teh door?" "Oh, mothing *awkard chuckle*..." "Ur rite. There is abosultely nothing abuot my room or door 2 sed rom dats fo any intrest. Nau run along." and then he litely shoved me ovur 2 da baffroom door as he walked away from his room. I chose 2 not bring tis up furfer unitl when it was nessecary and went 2 teh baffroom and cut and cyed my hare. I then walked out of teh bafferoom and maed my way 2 teh living roo, hwere Matt and Tom wur sitting 2gether on teh coch and teh ladder was watchign Sonic the Hedgehog on Netflicks. I satted dwon in teh middel of dem as Edd walked out of teh kichen holdinging a playet of back bacin and steamed hams.

"Good monrig guys." he cheered as he layed teh playte of my food down on my lap "I shall nau git teh rest of teh food. then he walked back inside teh kichen to get the doof." i stucked my forl inside 1 of the steemed hams and ated it. As i was wus eating dem however, suddenly, Matt's Eyephone 665 started ringing and he pickd it up. "Wat it is?" i assed as i layed a steam ham don back on the palte "Its Theos again." he rpelied "Texted me about Jehovaian leaflets in the male, as usual..." "Wehn did dis start?" "I cant remember the pacifics, but i think he frist texted me abot it a week ago and sinse then, it's ben the same evry day." "*YAWN*" we wur interuped by teh suond of Tom suddenlt yawning all of a sudden. "Tom, did u knot go 2 seelp last nite like Edd told u 2?" "Wat r u takling abot...*yawn*...i sleeped alright...i'm *yawn* even more rested then ever *yaaaaaawn*..." he then suddelny closed his eye and went 2 sleep on teh couch. "Hey Matt?" "Wat?" "About teh pamplets." "Yeah. He sented me lots of pictures of dem." "Can u see?" "Yeah." and he gave me his phone, reavealing the text massage "More shit in the male:(" and above it...were a picture of lite blue pamplets in the amil like the 1s i saw in Tom's room! "OMG!!!" "Wat?" "Matt, follow me! i tihnk i no teh anser!!!" with dat Tom jilted up from his sleep as we ran over 2 teh door 2 Tom's room. He cried out from the couch "Wat r u guys ding! There's nothing in there woryth ur attention! Noting at-" But i opned the door be4 he culd finsh. 

Matt blurted out a gaps at teh site of those saem posters Theos sented him earlier everyware in stacks galor in Tom's room. "I...i cant believ it. Those r th saem potsters, so dat meens..." Then Tom pushed me aside blocking teh enetrace 2 hjs room as he rambled "Look, this is nut waht it luks lik, okay?! Don't lisen 2 hur Matt, tis is all jsut uhhh, a drem ur havving. And once u waek up there'll be nothing in my room at a-" "Wat's going on hear?" Edd assed as he walked out of the kichin holding 2 other pl8es of steemed hams. I turned 2 him and yelled out "Tom's been leeving Jehovian Pamplets in Theos and Deotilo's mailbocks which expains y he hasnt ben getting sleep he's been spenidng every nite no doubt going out side and stuffing dem in teh male!" "*GASP*!!!!!" he then dashed over 2 teh entrance of teh door and shuvd Tom asied 2 ware he culd see the room. Tom didnt try 2 make a week justification dis time and insted stood there in silence wiht a look that said "Well, im fuked..." and then Edd faintly whispred "OMG..." then he truned 2 Tom and ejaculated "TOM, HAU CUD U?!?!?!?!?!? I CANT BELIVE DAT TIS ENITRE WEEK, U'VE BEEN INCADING THIR PESRONAL SPACE BY FOCRING PORPAGANDA SHIT IN THER MALE!!!!" "I'm need 2 let Theos no abot dis!" Matt ejaculated as he pulled out his phone from his hoody ppoket and opened it ip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Tom screamed out he tryd 2 walk ovr 2 him but Edd blocked the way with his hand as Matt snapped a picture of Tom's room, sent it 2 him via the messangr, and then texted "Tom's been doing this all along." b4 he turned the phone off 4 a moment. Tom placed his hands over his face in embarassment as he bent donw 2 teh floor on his knees but didnt cry becvause crying in embarasment doesnt exist. Shortly after, the phone turned back and i turned 2 Matt's hpone screen and saw a text from Theos which red "Good. Meat me at Lundun City Court in a cuple huors." after dat Matt closed the phone again as Edd asked "Wat did he say?" "He tod us 2 meet him at London City Court in a cuple hours." "Ok then. Taht shuld give Tom plenty of time 2 think abot his crime aganst ther personal space. Nabriho, go do sumthing else 4 a few huors them cum back, ok?" I slightly nodded and then i walked away from the scene back 2 my room. i closed the door then bent down 2 my kness and placd my hands below my face as i sighed and thought 2 myself "I nau no that Tom's been the one...but y? *shakes hed* no, i shuld stop thinking abot it 4 nau. Maybe sum SNES RPGS culd hlep pass the time." and then i got up and puged my SNES up and grabbed the controller and the TV turned on to Treasure of the Rudras.

I played the game for a little whiel until i got bored and saved the game b4 turning the TV off and removing the game. I reeched in2 my box of SNES games and grabbed a copy of Secret of Mana 2(A.N: I no dat its nau claled Trials of Mana, butt i ogtted teh game b4 the rmaek wus anoucend so dat's wat its called in dis fic) and instered it insied the SNES butt as i was abot 2 trun the TV back on, I herd Edd yell out "The car's reddy Nabriho!" and i dashed out of my room 2 teh living where Edd was standing up and Matt and Tom were sitting on the couch. They both got up, Tom a bit slower and more reluctant then Matt, adn all 4 of us walked 2 teh car. i got behind Edd who was in the driver's seet and Tom sat to the side of him and Matt sat next 2 me and Edd started the car and we drove off. After a while, we reeched the court and Theos and Deotilo wer standing outside with the kids. "Glad u texted me abot dat Matt." Theos say "The court will be in session in a few minuts." Matt nodded back 2 him as Edd held my hand while we walked out of the car. Tom hoewver stayed inside 4 a while until Edd aprraoched him and pulled the door open and forced him out. We all then walked inside the building to find a large courtroom with a odl juge standing above 2 a witness stand and 2 the sieds were the jury seats.

I took my seet in 1 of teh juree seats 2 teh rite next 2 Edd and Matt and Theos and Deotilo sat 2 the rite of him(Matt) while Tom went up 2 teh witness stand and stood there. "Sevral moar people walked in until all the seets wur filled and the Jude declared "Nau dat everythin'gs heer..." he then took out his hammar and smadhed it against the circular wood thing on his desk "The trail 4 Thomas Ridgewell can begin." "The prosecution is reddy, ur honor." sad Miles Edgeworth, the procecution "Nau if i herd teh vectims, Deotilo Magdio and Theos Hargreaves, correctly, they came hear 2 charge him with severe invasion of privacy. B4 teh trial began, the lattur handed me his cellhpone." eh then held up 2 the Judge "4 days, theyve been getting these jehovaian pamplets in the mail depsite neither having a religun of any sorts. Note the lite blu color and image of a crying woman. Nau if Matthew Hargreavs tossed his phone over." Matt then pulled out his phone and tossed it 2 Miles, who caught it in only his 2 hands like a boss. He poened the phone up, reaveling the picture of Tom's room "This hear is a photo of the accused's room. As u can see, these r the exact same pamplets they've been getting in the male." "That'll be all the eveidence I need." Sed the Judge, who then smashed his hammer again, grabbing ever1's attention, and then he gav his verdict.

"Sir Thomas Ridgewell, with the evidence provided by the procekution, victims, and witnesses...u r hearby declard guilty of Invasion of Privacy. Therfore, a Restraining Order has hereby bin placed against u. U r not 2 stand anywhr neer the victims' house or yard. If u fail to upheed this order, then u will be fined a minumun of $300 and upon continuos violatins, u will given jail time under the charge if a felony. Nau u r all free to leave the courtroom *Smahs of hammer on circular wood*." 

After a little whiel, we finally maed it back 2 teh haus and i stepped out of the car frist then Edd Matt and Tom in dat order. Edd walked up 2 teh door and opend it and i walked inside first. As i stepped in, Edd walked in and informed "Ok Nabriho, u r free 2 conitune wth ur activityes. However, i suggest dat u dont distrub Tom 4 a whiel; we need 2 giv him sum moar tiem 2 think abot wat he's done an maybe he'll releize wat he did was rong and acept the conseqinsis." i simply nodded and walked bacc 2 my room. i then continued where i left off previosly and turned the TV on to play sum Secret of Mana 2. After a while, i stopped playing and removed the game form the SNES. I reeched 4 my phone in my ockets adn opened it up 2 find a text message from Tom dat sed "Hey. Cum hear, i need 2 tell u abot sumthing." i texted back "But Edd said i wasnt supposed 2 disturb u 4 a while." "This is moar impotant. Nau go 2 my room and we can talk further." i was hesitant becuas i didnt want 2 disobey Edd, but culd sense dat Tom was being serios abot dis. i chose 2 listen 2 wat Tom had 2 say, after all, i did hav further questions abot the events dat happend today amd maybe he culd solve dem. i silently walked out of my room 2 where the door 2 Tom's room was slighlty open. i slowly pulled it open further and took smol steps inside the room, same as prevously, and Tom was sitting on the bed watching me as i walked in.

i further walked in and satted rite nect 2 him 2 his rite and he sed in montome "Oh hay, gald ur here." "Thanks...y did u call me hear?" "Well the reesun is dat...i think i ned 2 calrify sum things abot eveything i froced u 2 witness. Ware 2 beign nau..." "Hau abotu we start wth "Y did u do it?"" "Ok. Well, every few months of so, my Jrhovian Church has this thing were members hav 2 go around spreading ̶p̶r̶o̶p̶o̶g̶a̶n̶d̶a̶ pamplets arounf town 2 attract moar followers. I got all these stacks of pamthlets from The Pastor and i thouht it would be good idea 2 send dem 2 Theos and Deotilo's house since they wur the frist dat came 2 mind and i doubted dat any of my frends wood want 2 join, let alone give a shut. Anyways, i tried and tried, but they still wouldnt join and...well the rest is histroy." "I cant belive it! they forced u 2 do dat horribal thng souly 4 da seak of ther relijun?!? Y didnt u refuse?" "If i did dat Nabriho, then he wood've kicked me out of teh cruch on hte sopt. i gess my only choise is 2 find a new place 2 put the pmaplets and hope i dont get cot agan." "Find a new place?!? That'll only make things wurse and force u 2 hide another secret and if they find out, u'll be in wrose truble!" "I no, its just dat dat's all i can do about it. It's either put my cridebility at risk(agin), or..." there was a sudden pause now. I thoughted abot all dat he had tolded me adn found myself replused dat such a place wood foce people 2 stoop so low as 2 Invade the provacy of tohers at the thret of sumthing they luv being riddened if refused. I then came to a desicion, i nu Tom wood be hesitant abot it, but i nu dis was WhatHasToBeDone.

"Y dont u quit?" i asked in a innocent tone, like a child on the street beggin 4 candy. He then let out a loud *Gasp* and proclaimed "Quit!?!? i cant do dat! my parents wur jehovah's witneses and i pormisd mom b4 i muvd ot dat i wod flow ther religion like they did! My forther dyed when i wus only a chilf and i feer dis mite anger his spirit becus ill be rejectin his belifs and im his sun and hell get mad abot dat cus ill be disowning him-" "Listem Ton. I no dat u dont want 2 do dis but u need 2 quit. Earlier dis day, u got in a lot of trouble 4 wat u did and if u just chose 2 find a nother place, then if they find out, then u'll be even moar scewed an u mite continu 2 find other houses and invade privacy until u inevitably get arrested. Dees acts will severly crush ur credibility amougsnt ur fends and admireres and u mite even lose sum and u'll end up destroying ur entire lyfe putting urself against the law 4 the sake of comparativly trivial maters. I dont no much abot ur prants so im note shore hau ur mother will react okayingly or not, but if u quit ur religion soon, then u'l eventually heal and be abel 2 move on." he didnt repsond 4 while, instead staring at the floor in uncertainty, which i aso felt, was dis gonna work? After a while of w8ting, he turned 2 me with a soft smile and thanked "t...fangs Nabriho. I'll hed 2 my church 2morrow and push dis hole fiasco aside. Nau go back 2 ur room nau." i smiled back 2 him as i got up and went back 2 my room. i grabed a copie of Final Fantasy 4(technically called FF2 on the snes but still thecnicaly teh forf installment) and placed it inside and sat down and grabed my controller. As i played the game, i imagined Tom being in Cecil's shoes, a once faithful servent 2 Baron relizing the evil akts being orderd 2 him by his king and ultimatly deciding 2 let go his serventy and move on 2 follow his true belifes as a paladin fiteing 4 good. 

I was eatnig breffist at the tabel wth Matt. Edd wasnt her becuse he had left erly 2 go 2 wrok at the newly revonated Gamestop, and Tom had lefted early aslo so i and Matt were the olny poeple at teh haus. Suddenly, Matt stopped eating his souffel and asked "Do u no ware Tom id Nabriho? I no y Edd lefted, but Tom...i dont relly no wat he culd be doing on dis day. I meen, its not like he's shceduled 2 do anytihn with Eddie and Elliout at hte moment." "IDRK Matt. He mite show up eventually tho-" "*bang*" went the door as it opneed up. We turned aournd 2 da door 2 find Tom walking out with a glee smile on his face. "That odd, he isnt normakly dis happie." wihsperd Matt then he got off the chair and walked up 2 Tom as he satted on he coch "Hey Tom?" "Hey Matt?" "I've never seen u smile liek dat b4? Dod sumthing hapen?" "Oh yes usmthing did, becuse guess wat...i quit my Jehovian Cuhrch!" "*GASP!!!!* TOM!! R U BEIN SEIROUS!?!?!?!?" Tom simpley nodded in response with a smirk on his face. Tehn, Edd opened the door adn asked "Wat's going on here?" "Edd! U probably wont belive dis but...Tom left his church1" "*gasp* Tom, u rly did dat?" Tom nodded once more 2 Edd's question. Then, tears started forming in his yees and he runned up2 Tom and puled him in2 a hugh "Oh my god Tom, i cant belive u did dat. U actually chose 2 conpensate 4 1 of ur wrongdoinfs. *sob* im so prod of u *sob*" adn then me Matt joined in the hug and we all cryed 2gether like family besauce dat's wat roomats do.

We were all rejoucing over teh moment like time had stodded stilll until suddenly, there was a nock at teh door. Edd walked up 2 teh door 2 find the maleman, Herman Post, standn outside the haus. "Hey Herman." "Hey Edd. W8, shudnt u be at wrok by nau?" "Well, i lett i bit early and my boss gave me permission 2 return home 4 a little while 2 say hello 2 Matt and Nabriho becuase i forogt 2 do so b4 i left and i wus jsut abot 2 hed back." "Okay then. Well, culd u empty out the malebocks b4 u hed off. Ur's is absolutely packed!" "Packed? I culdve sworned htere were only a handful og junk in there last tiem i checked yesterday." eh then walked up 2 the mailbox and suddenly gasped in shok. I ran out of teh haus twoards Edd and asked "Wat is it Edd?" "Th...the malebox, cum look!" and so every1 walked over 2 the mailbox as Edd moved out of the way. I stpped in his place and gapsed in shock 2 find several leaflets in colors of lite blue, pink, purpel, and yellow. I pulled out a lite blue 1, which had teh same woman crying on it as the 1's i fuond in Tom's room. I flipped it aounrd and on the back written in sharpie were the words "Dear Tom, u arent getting away dis easily. -Pastor Joseph" causing every1 to let out a loud *GASP* in absolute shock and unbelief, with Tom's being the luodest. I pulled moar oout and they were all Jehovah's witnesses leaflets with sevral moar threatening short messages onteh back addresed 2 Tom. "Y-Y-Y WOOD THEY DO DIS?!?!?!?" I ejaculated in shock.

"DIS IS HORRIBAL!!! EED, WE NED 2 DO SUMTHING ABOT DIS! WEE CANT JSUT SIT HEAR ADN DO NOTHING ABOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom proclimbed 2 Edd. Edd however letted ot a sight and sighed "I'm sorry Tom. i wish we culd do sumthing butt, i'm highly daut dat the Judge will lisen 2 u after wat u did yesturday. i wood luv 2 help, but i dont wan 2 risk having my pyachekk halfed, and im afraid Mattt and Nabriho cant do aneythang becus tHE former doesnt no anything abot hau law wroks and mite screw it all u-" "HEY!!!" "S-sory Matt. Back 2 da pont, and Nabriho cant help becuase she's not a adult and adults cant enter cuortrooms bi demselvs and she cant cum in cus shes not a adult. So, i'm afraid dat we hav 2 put up wth dis 4 while." "*Sigh*" Edd then made a weak attempt 2 liten teh mood with "Dont fel so gulm tho. It's not like they hav infinite tracts; i'm sure they'll run out and sotp harrassing us in a cuple weeks. Well, i gott go, by guys." and he hopped inside the car outside and drove off. A Few weeks l8er... "*Sigh*, hau long has it bin sins Edd sed dat fey wood sotp...?" Tom sighed as he pulled out his phone. W3 wur att da mal dat dae 2 bye sum nu cloths adn git a nu mailbox becus dis monring, aur old 1 fell over due 2 all the leflets dat wur stuffed in it. "I sware, if i see even 1 moar Jehovian pamplet in teh mal tommorw, i'm gonna snap and nuk dat place wth eve1 in it!!!" "R u talkin abot my uncle's chruch..?" 

We both truned arond 2 teh suorce of teh suond and swa stnding a distance away from us a chubbt goff wth blood red hare dat had ebiny back strakes adn wus a wareing a enoby sexy no sleev turtelbeck lethar tank top with a corset like fashun on teh bacc adn a lethar enoby skirt wth teh sieds reaching her knees and the middel being blood red &nd half dat lenth and a enoby garfbelt and blood red boots with sharp steel grey teeth on teh fornt like those shoes Venus McFlytrap from Monster Hi wares. Tom then developed a confused look on hjs face dn inquisitioned her "W8, so r u Pastor Joseph's neec?" "Yes. I'm Jun Eisenburg, a 19 yeer odl goff. I came heer 2 git sum nu cloths 4 a upcoming goff party neer dis place." "Wait, isnce ur his niece then dat must meen u no abot teh fact dat he's been asking his followrs 2 force 9,000,000 jehovian pamplets dwon teh malebox's mouth 2 teh pount dat it broked and nau we're hear 2 git a new 1?" "I'm sorry sur, i didnt no dat until nau. He nevur tolded me abot nay of dis, in fact he rarely ever discusses anything abot his church aside from teh "Meetings" they hav every motnh or so." "W8, u meen dose meeting where every1 exept him has secks with lots of poepel and teh winna sens uh purayer 2 Joheva?" i assed her, she repleid "Exactly. In fackt, i sitll rember teh tiems he wood tell me all abot dem and a few motnhs ago, he discussed n full linegth abot teh winner of dt month's metting, a guest dat 1 of his long tiem followers brunged with him who prayed 4 her frend's cureing of his Hypohemia."

"Hey! dat gurl was mii!" "Woah! Well, conglaturation then, it mustve tooked a lotta hard wrok 2 maek dat hapan." we chuckled 2gether a little bit b4 i sotpped and sed "W8, if u no a lot abot teh meetings(which is teh olny thing u no abot teh chrhc), then maybe u culd anser dis question i cant sotp thinking abot ever since dat day: Y didnt he particip8 in th game which wus wut ever1 esle was foing?" "Oh, well, bascally...he's HIV Positive." "HOYL PRON ADVERSIZEMNT ON A CRHISHUN SERVER!!!!1111!!" Tom sdduenly eviscerated then Jun contieud "Teh, adn so ma i. Its porbably best dat i explain dis. It all starts abot 50 or 40 years ago, back wen he was in hs tenties. Belief it or not, bac ten, he ws 1 of teh sleezyest mans around. He hd sum of teh elegantest looks in Englind and used dose as his avantage 2 fuck womn whenever he culd. He told me hau he wood fuck at leest 3 gurls a day 2 accumpant his breakfast, lucnh, and dinner. Religun was nothing moar then a irrelevence 2 him; all he carred abot was building a secks empire by working as 1 of teh top 10 porn stars in Londom and creating his own secks toys 2 slel on th marcit. during dose days, he was known by teh media as the Hugh Hefner of Britane. I swer, i culd sepnt all day listing the countless celebvritys of either geder dat he sleeped with. However, dose days didnt last long.

By teh tiem his late 30's or earlie 40's rolled arond, he was nau being filed with cuontless lawsuits by all the people he fuced over teh STDs they nau had 2 deel with. For the amount of lawsuits being filed up his ass, i dont exacly no, tho he did tell me dat all teh lawsuits he got from every1 conbimed made teh 2,600 lawsuits Jonathan Lee Riches filled lok miniscile in comparison. Neerly every signel erpson he fucked in his lifetime sued his ass, including his vereh frist hi skool cursh. Teh peopl dat sued him who werent 1 of the many poepl he had secks wih wer the families of dose pelpe who stood 4 thier familiy mebers who either died form ther diseas, or wur 2 busiy suffering from it 2 do anything abot it. He was forced 2 take a STD test, and he lerned abot his HIV dat he had unknowingly infected 2 all dose peole dat he was broned with alongisde his borther(my dad) becus both ther parnts had HIV butt didnt tell dem abot it til then. Shortly afte dis discorvey, his entire carrer fell paart and he was left with a 1,000,000 millon doller fine 4 all his trubels. He tryed 2 find wrok afte dat, but all teh palces he tryed 2 git jobs at rejected him until ther wus only teh Jehovian Church u guys no abot. Coincidentally, he came 2 wrok there the sae day teh old pastor dyed and he took his place. He then vowed from dat day 2 dedicate his entire life 2 worshiping Jevohah in teh hopes of redemption 4 his lustful cirmes and 2 pay off his debt with all teh curch earnings. Teh reesun he started dose meetings was so he culd look back on his past and remeber dose good ol days long ago, tho he often lamented dat he culd never relive dem again and dat he wood grant eternal forgivness 2 all who culd cure him, tho he doubts it'll ever hapen..."

"Yeh, if olny it wus posibal..." Tom sighed "Cus then he wood sotp ordering his followers 2 put a buncha Jehovin leflets in the male every fuckin day..." "*Gasp*" she suddenly letted out a slite gasp and reeched in2 hur pickot and pulled out a thing wrapped in a wrapper and when she unrapped it, it wus a fillot o fish Mcdnoalds burgr. As she stretchd her hand with the burger on it twoards Tom, he stpeed back adn proclaimed "Thankss, butt i jsut ated erlier at teh hau-" "No. Tis not be a act of providing sutesnace." she explanated "4 dis isent a normak Mcdonaldss bruger; its conains magical powwers!!!" "Wait, hau od u no dat?" "i no dis beacause im a Necromancer. I hav teh abilty 2 sence and feel teh persense of unded sprits. Using these abilitys, i hav lerned dat teh "fish" in dis fillet o fish is acutally the flesh of a yuong boi who dyed at a Mcdonallds along sied his frends at teh hands of a mudrerous killer, and his name is...Eridan. He was a troll, meening dat he has maigcal powers, which he also still has in his spiritual form concealed in the Fillet o Fish. If u eat teh burger, his spirit iwll take redence in ur mind and u'll be grated his powrs. I belive dat with his powas, u'll be abel 2 grant my uncle his wish and remove his plague od a cruse. Hear take it." and then she stretched her han out furher 2 Tom, hu then assed "W8, y arent u going 2 eat it, ur teh 1 dat gotted it."

"I wood, but im on a diet and i cant eat dis therfore." "Do u think he really does want me 2 basicaly eat his body?" "IDK. Im olny a amature Necromancer and can olny feel a spirit's presenc and magics. I closest thing i hav 2 a profesional Necromancer is my ability 2 vision teh final moments of a person's lfie, which is hau i lerned abot hau dis person's die. Nau eat teh burger." she then placed teh burger in his hand and took a bit in2 it. "Uhh, dis tastes like shit. D i hav 2 eat teh enitre thing?" "No, ur free 2 throw it waay nau. As long as u've ate at leest a bite, his spirit will soon make it's way 2 ur brian and u'll be geanted his powers." adn so Tom turned 2 a treshcan and toseed the burger inside in a prefect slam diunk then smirked "Nice shot, eh-" but she was goned. i had just wached him dunk the burger in the trashcan so i didnt no ware she wlked off 2. "Well, mite as well get dat nu MailBox and hed home. I'm prettty the magics will take affect sumware during dat tiem perioud." "ok" i nodded in reposne. We walked over 2 a neerby Wall-Mart and walked inside. We made ouor way 2 a ailse and fuonded a red 2 later mailbox with gold rimmings and a cushun interior like a olden pillow. Tom grabbed the mailbox and after paying $30 4 it, we walked out the sotre. While we were walking suddenly, Tom turned 2 me and sed "Hwy, i think i cna hear him nau."

Earlier: TOM'S POV

After i handed teh $30 dollers ovur 2 teh casheer, i grabbed the bag with teh mailbocks in it and grabed on2 Nabriho's hand as we wlaked out of teh sotar 2gether. As we wur wlaking down teh hallway, i suddenly herd a voise whisper "Tom..." i turned aounrd but noticed dat no1 was neerby, then the voice continued "in ur hed..." i then thought "W8, r u..." "Yes, its me, Eridan: Ur nu dream spirit." "W8, "dream spirit"? Doe dat meen ur suposed 2 be in my drems?" "Yes." "Then y r u talking 2 me nau if im still awake." "Wwell, the Fillet O Fish bruger u ate earlier had a parasyte in it dat ate its way thru the dream poart of ur brain and in2 ur thoughts part. Fortunately 4 u, i maganed 2 kill it b4 it culd eat further and kill u. Basically, this meens dat i'm nau able 2 contact u even when ur not asleep via ur thoughts." "oh ok." "So tell me, wwat r u plannin on accomplishin wwith my powurs? Culd it be Wwrold Donimation, revenge, or maybe, Dictatorship ;)?" "No. i need ur powars so i can fulfill Pastor Joseph's wish so he'll stop shoving bullshit down my mialbox." "Pssst, dat suonds like a piece of cake. Is dat really wwat ur gunna by usin my powers 4, 2 get sum guy i dont car about 2 stop annyoing u? R u dead serios? Wwth my powers, u culd decimate all of Nort Kroea in less then a hour! Tho sinse i'm nau a part of ur mind, so i have no chiooce but 2 help u. i'm just sayin that if yuor gonna be usin my powers, then at the vvery leest dont go around usin dem 4 trvial shit like dat, ok?" "Okay *nervous chuckle*" i then truend 2 Nabriho and sed "Hwy, i think i cna hear him nau." "Oh rly, wat's he like?" "Well he's...quite a odd fello." "U'll get used 2 him eventually." "Yeah, let's hed home nau." we then kept wlaking until we reeeched teh car and i got in the front seet and Nabriho got 2 teh side of me and i turned the car on and it drov off. 

NABRIHO'S POV

A few hours past aftr me and Tom made it back hoem fom the store and it was nau 9:00 PM and i was laying in bed staring at the celling when i gotted a ring on my phone. i picked it up off my bed and saw a text frm Tom which rdd "It's reddy nau. Cum 2 my room." i then gotted up of my bed and walked out the door 2 my room and made my way 2 Tom's room and when i reecehd the door i opend it 2 find him standing in fornt of teh window behind. I wlaked inside teh room behind Tom who then turned 2 me and sed "Oh, ur hear. i finished preparing teh rope and hv jsut nau tyed it 2 teh bedpost. U go frist." he stepped back and lukt down teh window 2 find a tope of blankets intertwining with eatch other dat tuched teh gorund. I hopped on2 the window sil and grabbed the blanket rope bleow my fett, sliding down the rope til my feet reeched da ground. Shortly after, Tom did teh same and once he hopped of teh rope, he turned 2 me and sed "Ok, the church shuld be closing in a few minuts, so we hav 2 hurrie. U still remeber teh plan?" "Yes." "ok" we then ran off down the sidewalk untill i saw the Jehovian Church neerby and we sotpped a distance away from teh side window. "Ok, once all the followrs r out, u go lock teh front door with dis key. I'll go climb in2 teh rooms above and w8 4 teh kill." i thne nodded and skidded below 2 sum stares and sat there as i herd teh footsteps of people wlaking out of the builidng.

Once the footsteps ceased, i silently hopped up 2 teh rite of teh door liek a ninja sneeking in2 a secret lare and locked teh door with teh key. Inside the church, i herd the Pastor attempt 2 open the door, and after shakng the handel 4 a hwhile, he groaned "Aw shit, i must've left teh church key at hoem agan. Oh well, i'm felling a bit tired after 2day, so i mite as well go 2 sleep upstares." after dat, i turned 2 Tom, who was almost up 2 teh window and he beckoned 4ward 2 teh blanket rope he took with him ealier. I wlaked over 2 teh rope and hoped on2 it, lcimbing up it until Tom hopped inside and i did shortly after. We wur nau in a dark room with a doubel bed, a cross above it, a mirror stand on teh oter sied, a velvet red acrpit, and an gelic marble white walls. The double bed had a rose red blanket on it dat complimentd teh catpet and created images in my mind of Joseph's life prior 2 teh alegation, as a lust filled, young, handsome man. i then herd footsteps from beyond the door, which got loder and louder until i herd teh door knob shakin and the Pastor opend teh door. He gapsed at teh site of both of us in his room ad stuttrd "TOM!?!?!?!? W-W-WAT R U AND DAT GRL DOING HEAR!?!?!?!?!?!?" Tom snirked "Well, i was wondering if u culd let me hav secks wth u." "SECKS!?!?!? NO, I CANT DO DAT, U'LL GET-" "We're not going aynwhere until we fuck." "D-Does it rly hav 2 be dis way?!?" "*slight nod*" "*sigh*, *clasps hand 2gether in a prayer* i'm sorry Jehovah, pls forgiv me 4 wat im abot 2 do..."

He then clossed teh dor behind him and hestitanly began removing his enoby black silken roeb with gold trimmings dat coverd his enitre body with a kross in da cetnet of his chest. As he was doing dat, i began removing my neon wite demim jackit dat looked liek the 1s dose bikur gangs ware but it was wite alongside my dark perywinkel virign killa swehtur and layed ddem dwon on teh flor, exposing my black and blood red bra with purpl laces. As i was removing my tite bronse and dark brown mukti-coluored genes, Tom effortless pulled off his blu hoody, revaling his smoke grey Burn The Ballroom T-shirt which was in da desyn of their album Melodies For The Outsiders which he also puled of, exposing his thin lankey body but i sitll fuond it hawt cus i olny jude mans by personally. Whiel both me and him wur making progerss, Joseph was sturggling 2 bring up teh corage 2 pull his robe off so i walked over 2 him and pulled it cleen of 4 him, leeving the old man who had a fighure comparable 2 Tom's in only his plain velviet colord boxers. I culd hear him stuttering franticaly like a frog on crack koraking his longs out, which i gessed ment dat he was sitll nervus abot dis. "Sir, r u fine?" "Y-Y-Yes gurl. I-i'm fine..." "Hey, maybe i culd giv u a litl warm up rond, eh?" "uuuuuhhh..." "Good idea Nabriho, can i fuck u up teh ass while u do dat, my cock's alreddy dying out heer frum looking at ur ass." "Shore thing." i nidded.

I then immediatly pulled his boxers down in 1 swipe, reavaling his, ofr a quite old man his age, suprisignly smooth and hard plunger stick. i immediatly opend my moth and placed teh enitre thing in my mouth, the swiftness of my swallow ramming my uvela up towards the ceiling of my moth like a punching bag, causing him 2 let out a luod moan of lust. I then started sucking on it at a moderate pace like a runner running across a tredmill 4 the first time, just trying 2 test the waurs and get used 2 his nu experience(both the runner and The Priest) while he moaned out breathy raspy moans of lust whitch graudally gru louder and ludder. As i entagnled his stick like a snake entagling it's pray, it gru thicker and longer and i soon moaned in lust as the tip of his rocket violently struck my uvela and abruptly briefly descended in2 my throt b4 pulling bacc a litl. Then, i felt my neon hot pink pantys with orengee laces pulled down as Tom grabbed my ass in praparation 4 the momnet of glory, which inevitably cam as liek a Apollo 11 shooting up in2 orbit, he thrusted his almitey rockit ship up my arse. My vocal cords muffled out moans of lust at teh hevenly feeling of teh 2 flesh needles in my bodie, one going at it at full force liek a cop car crashing thru a building str8 in2 action at teh scene of a crime, ad teh other liek a long retired explorer reutrning 2 a previosly traveld cave and re-lerning the basics.

Thruouot teh enitre event, The Priest gradualy adaped 2 his surrondings adn he started to slowly thrust it in2 my moth liek corn being shuvd down a ducks thoart, going fastur and fasur liek sanic speeding up 2 th sped of lite until his thrusts felt liek The Flash running back and fourth thru a tunnel and eventually, he shuvd teh enitre thing down 2 teh middel of my thourt at teh spped of only a lite turning on then off (or vise vercuh), with the force of a elephant palcing its foot down on concerte, cuasing meh 2 let out a loud moena of luuuuuuuuuuuuts. At da sam tim, Tom thrusted his iron cadaver thru several alyers fo my lorg intestines, rocketing up me until teh tip litely pocked teh belo part of my smol instetine; teh fors of his cok shooting str8 up meh cuased meh 2 let out a extremly paynfull but sitl lustfuol moan. Teh enitre exprience just kepted gitting bettur and butter witch both skin chaynesaws growing larger and lragre with each carried out long stretching orgasmic tnrust in2 my bodie, thier detsroyers penetrating thru all my organs lik 2 stiks stabbing thru spearate fruits in2 kabobs. Eventually, teh 2 crusaders's tips colloeded in teh vereh cetner of my bodie adn hey stuarted repaetedyl pulling bacc and slidding againest eachother liek 2 pieces o play-doh being fused 2gether pressgin agatinst 1 another as Jospeh moaned "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gaaaaaaaawd...i cumpelty forogot hau good dis felted baccc then aaaaaaaaa..." "Well imagine hau good its gonna fell when i shuv dis baby up u." "Oh i culdnt." "Well, u reddy 2 do it?" "FUCC YEH!!!" "Alriht ;)" adn they both moaned in lust at teh saem tim as they flooded ny body with smooth cum.

They then removed thier jumble-giblets out of me and after dat, Tom grabbed my hand and lifted meh of teh gorund. "Hey, can i jon in?" "Fnags 4 teh offur, but i think dis is sumthing only i can do, Nabriho. its best dat i giv ur sexy little ass a brake 4 nau, but u cna sitll wach and mass debate 2 it." "Okay hten. After all, im quit in2 Yaoi and i think waching u guys have secks will rly turn me onn." Tom then nodded and gotted on teh bed as Joseph didded da same. I culd see thier naked bodys glistening like glitter becuase of te monnlit shinning drom teh above chiurch wondow, makng dem appeer liek those Raindow Brinkers from Homesutck. Tom sayed sum tings 2 him and he nodded and them he layd dwon on 1 of teh pillos his head as Tom lihtly scraped his chest with his figner like wat i do when i get a really soft blankit dat i rrealy like and i start stroking all fascinated ofver hau soft is it. "H-hey Tom. 2 be ohnest, altho i've ben a secks professtional bacc then 4 god no's hau long, i never even thoughted dat i wood be teh 1 getting fucked up teh ass. From all the mans i fucked back then, ther frist tiems sumtimes had sum blood, so go gental on me, ok?" "Ok. I'll start slow, and them i'll gradually sped up da moar u git ussed 2 it. If at aney point, ur think im going 2 fast, just let meh no adn ill solw down." "Woah Tom. i cant bleive dat u acutally want 2 do dis 2 urself, fuck me up teh ass and giv urself such a awfull disease. Butt if u really want 2 do it, thers nothing i can do 2 stop u. So go ahed."

An tuhs Tom crawled ovwr 2 ware he was nau directly facing Jopseh on da deb with hiiis dongo being all str8 liek a harpoon in a harpoon gun dat shoots hapronns. "U reddy 4 dis ;)?" "Tom lusted "If dis is wat Jevohah wants 4 u, yis :)" and do Tom pulled back andf then fired his aroow rite in2 his bullseye cuasing teh Priest 2 let lout a luod mona of pain and lust. I placed my fingers on my clit and massticated furiosly as he trhusted his holy poker up his ass liek a animal pucning on a prey and deoveruig it whole, only Tom hear was devouring his victism's senses as he thrusted up his ass whiel teh paster moaned in paynful but still sexy moans of lust. "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh...oooohhh Toooooooom... this...this feeeeeeeels gess soooooo goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodddd..." "Yeeeeeeeeaaaahh..." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... u...u penertated thru my appendicks... it hurts so much...but aslo feels sooooo gooooooooooooooooooooood...do it agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..." "Shore thing" and then he di 1 strong thurst as i mimiched dat by violently shoving my enitre hand up my vagian and all 3 0f us lettd out a uniconius moan of payne and lust and then Joseph seed "Daaaaaat feeelted sooooo goooooooooooooooood... pls...go fastuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur..." "Order up...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Asn them suddenky, Tom started thrusting again only he was thrusiting at 5,000,000 miels prowler, it was ad if sum1 in his brain had flipped a light swich thing dat immeditely tunred his sped from normal 2 supa fest in a instant. I mass denbated in and loooked on in awe as Tom's skin slowly tunred sumwat dark purpel and a tail growed and alos dese hrons fromed on hjs hed did 2 and hjs legs nau looked al beastlikw. I skidded ovur 2 a nother sied of the room 2 git a colser luk and swa dat his I' sokits wur nau all purplish with this purpley snoke cumming out of his sokits, and ot 2 metion da fackt dat thy aslo gid a deep emoiton of pure unadultaered lust. Seein dat Tom was all lusty about this rly turned me on and I masticated even further, my knuckels grazing my cerviz antil I eventually I punhcned str8 theru it and in2 the soaked spacious cavern dat wus my utertus. I wached as Tom's semon demen gru larger and larher insid the paster's bodie, and grew 2 abot the size of a log almost taking uo the entity of hjs bodie with the hart and ribs bein visible on the front ans I guess dat the lugs wur also safe, but in the back ware I cudnt see dem but i still nu they wur there cus Jospeh was heveily breathing which he wudnt be doind if he didn't hav lungs, in fact he wood've dyed cus he wwodent be getting oxigen and its needed 2 liv so he woodve dyed soon but he was sittl brething so he still had dem.

"U reddy 4 it nau ;)?" Tom stared at Jospeh wit a lutsful luk in his eyes as i then peentrated thru my uterus and in btween my lagre intesyines and urterus(i did dis alot evrynite so it did nut hort) and he lust in repsonse "Yessss...infl8e meh wiff ur milky water..." "Alrght...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" an them i wached in hevenly amasement as Tom's wategun shooted thru ALL of hi orfices nto just out his mouth in fact he was doing it thru his ears and nose and he was even crying out his thicc silky wite cum. Whel bhe was cumming, i started masticating faster then when rabits fucc and penetyrated thru and outta my lorge intestine and in2 my smol intestines and then i thursted harder and outta dat 2 and i kept on thrusting my fist up my body penetrating thru my internl oranges as Tom's yogurt overflilled in the Pritest's bodiy. AFter a whiel, cum sotpped filllllling his boide and by dat point, i had shuvd my fits thru my sotmuch(but not frmo below on teh side aove my stomuch asids) and i fiddled wih tyeh insisdes of my stomach until i them cummed rly hard and then i took it out jsut as Tom did teh same with his mayonnaise boddel. "T...Tom...i wus awlays inpressed by ur fucking skills during are metings, butt...dis is sumthin else! Hau did u git dis gud...?" "Its uh scret. BTW, b4 me and Nabriho leev, y dont u go take a HIV test?" "i guess ill do dat."

He then gotted uo and walked out of teh room adn after a whiel, he camed bacc holding a stick thing with ters in eyes. He then soobed "I...Cant believ it...its a mircale...i *sniff*...I DONUT HAV HIV ANYMOAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and thjn bursted in2 tearas and ranned up 2 Tom and tightly huged him "Oh Tom...Jevohah must've belssed ur cock with holy powas 2 cure my ellniss, I HAV FINLLY BEN REDEMPTIONED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THNK U TOM *SOBS*!!!!" he themn clamed down and assed "SO, b4 u leev, i want 2 no, is dare i can do, 4 u, in rutnr 4 u redemptioning me?" "Well cna u pls sotp forcing ur followres 2 put shit in are malebocks?" "Hahahahahaha, Tom, i wus jsut going 2 do dat, contact my follwoers 2 not send u stuff inteh male anymoar via messanger." "Ok then, i gess we'll be going home nau. bi!" and them we both hopped out of teh window as Joseph waved goobdye and we runned hoem. Adter we gotted ther, Tom silenty opend teh fornt door and we silently stepped and he turned 2 me and sd "Okay Nabriho, nau just go bacc 2 ur room and sleep. I'l go 2 my room snd MTC(masturbate to cartoons) since my spirit Eridan's beggin me 2(mor pacifically, he wants em 2 fap 2 Squirrel and Hegehog fanrt and then i also go 2 sleep." "Ok" and so we wented 2 are rooms and i got in my bed and i wented 2 slepp. 

2day i woked up and putted on a secksy button pilgirm shirt with dese square flap thing below my beck, a enoy black hat with a golden square thing on het belt on it, baggy ravne coloured pants, pure hwite stokcing dat made my ligs luk nice, and short charcole back boots with golden square thingys on dem with 1 on eatch 1. Them i walked in2 da baffroom and putted sum hare grower spary on my hare and it growed 2 my neck and i dyed my hare brigh orange with the tawp wite and teh bottom part of my har yellow liek a vandy vorn i no technically nhallowee is ovuer but i dont car i can sitll celebate it sort of if i want 2 adn i also putted no orange eyeshaowd with yellow eyeliner. Aftet dat, i walked out of teh baffroom jsut as Edd wus stping ot fo hjs rom then he truned 2 me and asked "Oh heyya Nabriho. Go check teh male, ok?" dis wus wut h3 did every momring dees past few wekks due 2 teh Jeohvah's witneeses puttin stuff inteh male all teh tiem and i had 2 get it all b4 da maleman camed but i nu there wus notihng in teh male becus of wat happend last nite and i wanted 2 tell hm abot it but dat wood just confuse him and he ask where i lerned but i didnt want 2 tll him wat happend dat nite so i followed my usual routene towards da nu malebocks. i cheched and indeed there was no male so i walked in teh hais where he was nau sitting at teh couch and i sed "There's nothing thre."

"Wat?" "Yea, theres nothng there." "Hey Edd" sed Tom "I just got dis message from The Pastor dat ordrd his follwoers 2 sotp putting in are male[He didnt cancel his contact with teh chruch so he got teh massege]." "OMG! Matt!" "Wat is it" MaTt assed as he waked inside nad Eddturned his hed 180 degress 2 him and sed "They've stopped soving crap ni are malebocks!" "OMG!!! Nau i can t8ke gurls 2 my haus 4 d8es in piece!" "Hey sinse it's thanksgiving[R.A.N: And I wanted an excuse to shoehorn something festive into my fanfiction], lets celberate with a Thanksgiving Feast! I got teh Trukey alreddy heeted in da ovin and itll be out sonn." "Hey Edd?" Tom inqusitioned and Edd turnd 2 him as he wus getting up and ased in repoonse "Wat it is?" "I never celbrated a holiday b4 becuse i was a Jehoavah's Witness and they dident celebr8t holydays and i waas raised Jevovian so i never celebrat a holiday b4. Hau does dis wrok?" "Simpl We just eat food and dat's it It's simpel as dat." he then walked in2 th kichen as teh rest of us watched The Bacy's Thanksgiving Parade After a whiel Edd camed back with teh Turkey and Cranberry Sos and Sutffng and Ham and of course, a staple in Thanksgiving feests...Bacon. "Wat wood u guys lik?" "I want Bacin with Ham." ised and after evry1 orderd he handed us are food and we all sat on teh couch 2gether and en joyed our wonderful thanksgiving day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOT: OMG I HOP DAT U ENGOYED DIS CHAPTER OOF MAH FAFICTION AND PLS B4 U CLICK OF DONUT FORGOT 2 COMMENT IN DA COMMETS, OK? I WASNT PLANNING ON ICLUDING DA THANKSGIVIN PRAT BUT DU 2 THANKSGIVVING CUMMING WHILE DIS FANFICTION WAS BEING WRITTEND I DESIDED 2 THROW IN DIS THANKSGIVING ENDING AS A LAST MINUT ICLUSION NADI HOP DAT U LIEKD IT. SINCE CHIRSTMAS IS ALSO CUMMING(OMG I HOP SANA GITS MEH A PERNEH DAT REEL AND NUT DA FAKE 1 HE GOTTED MEH YEERS AGO), TEH NEX CHAPTAR WILL BE SETTED NEER CHIRSMUS AND THERE'LL BE SNO AND LITES AND MISTELTOES(LOTZ OOF DEM) AND OTHER CRISMAS STUFF. IM RLY GALD DAT I GOTTED DIS FINSHED B4 DECEMBRE STORTED AND I HOPE U TUNE 4 TEH NEXT CHAPR CUMMIN SOON ND I HOP DAT U ASLO HADDED AN WUNDERFULL THANKS GIVIN ;3 :3 ;) :) (^_^.) (✿◠‿◠) (/◕ヮ◕)/ ◕‿◕ (*´∀｀)
> 
> Real Author's Notes: My deepest apologies go out to Edd Gould, his friends, and his family for creating this. Only Nabriho'ulbon and Jun and Joseph Eisenburg belong to me, all trolls used in this fanfiction belong to Andrew Hussie, and every other character belongs to Edd Gould and his family. Anyways, hope you guys got some good laughs at this thing's awfulness and goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13: A CIRMAS OF SAD AND GRIEF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG ITS MEH AGAN AND WELCUM 2 DIS CHAPAR OF NABRIH'OLBON'S WORLD. B4 U RED THO, I MUST WORN U DAT DIS CHAPTAR WONT GONNA BE ALL DAT CHEERFUL. IT'S GONNA HAV A BUNCHA BAD THINGS HAPPENING TO PEOPLE AND THEYRE ALL GUNNA BE REEL SAD ABOT IT ALL. WHAT R THEY ALL SDA ABOT? WILL THERE SADNEES BE CLENSED? REED 2 FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ASLO, I WANTED 2 TRIE SPICING UP TEH REEDING PROCESS 4 U GUYS, SO THER'LL BE CUE 2 SONGS 2 ACCUMPANY SCNEES 2 ADD MOR 2 DA EMOITONS, I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY DA NU FEETURE AND PLS LET ME NO HAU U FELTED ABOT IT AFTA REEDGIN IN DA COMMETS. ASLO, IT MAY TAEK A HIWEL 2 GIT 2 DA GODD STUF(IF U NO WAT I MEEN ;)) BUTT I ASHORE U DAT DA W8 WILL BEE WROTH IT :3.
> 
> Real Author's Notes: (18+) This chapter you are about to read contains sex, tentacle porn(sort of), blood, gore, and lots of gay sex. Reader discretion advised. 
> 
> Omg dis is Nabriho'ulbon agan and im soooooooooooo gald dat chrismas is cumming soon and i cant weight 2 open lots of persents and gets lot of gams lik Eternal Filena and Rhapsody: A musical adventure. 2 celebate da upcumming holyday, i derssed in a a sescky brite red top with wite fur anf it lukt liek a bra buy iddnt hav starps it was held up by mah tittehs. Im aslo wareing a short brite red skirt with white fur also anbd it maches my top and in caxe u dident get it by nau, im derssing liek Santa. Aslo im wareing plane white glovs, carchol baclk kinky boots that lukt wuite kinky with golden sqare belt thigs on dem, and for 4 teh ehl fo it, lite gren garterbelts layerd behind my boots. My haer is lite bron with neon red and geern hilites kinduh lik christmad lighs and its sitll gorwned al teh way 2 mah nick. Im only wareing pink blush with birte red lipstick 2day because i dont wanna look all slutty and alfa bitchy dis chirsmas i wanna look all wholesum and pure and good so i wanna sho dat by not dressing or looking lik a slut. Anyway, heers da sotry :3.

[Cue: Elevator Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBlFHuCzPgY]

I was sitting on da coch with mah room8es Edd Tom and Matt and we wur all wahincng The Nitemare b4 Chirstmas becus christmas wood cum soon and we wur all preparing 4 dat. I was also on my 3DS praying I Love You Kernal Sanders i chose dat pacific game 2 play dis chirstmas becus i herd dat in jpaan people in japan eat KFC on christmas and i wanna honour dat tradition cus i want 2 and stuff. I had neerly cumpleted da gam and was abot 2 witness my chatacrer kiss him fianlly when suddenly, i wus interupped by my phone ringing. I shutted da 3ds of then garbbed my phone and turned it no 2 find dat sum anonimos persun was texting me. I flicked it on 2 Messagner and i texted "Hu r u i dont u i shudnt be takling 2 stragners im Nabrih'ulbon Nikrausarthbert and if im not teh rite persun, then pls close off and giv meh sum pirvacy, im nut trying 2 be meen im just teling u so you dont waist ur time ok?" but b4 i culd sedn it, teh persun sented me "Hey, is dis Nabriho? Tis is meh, Petunia Solana: Fromer leeder of da pink armeh and nau a botanist. Is di d rite persun?" i deleted wati texted eaerlier and repsodned "OMG Petunia, hey! Its me alrite ;)! It bin lik so long since we last talked i cant belive ur texting meh nau!" "Yeh watever. Listen i need 2 tell u sumthin." "Ok." "Hu r u texting Nabriho?" assed Edd i repsodned "U wont belive meh but...its my old frend Petunia!!!"

"OMG! Dat gurl form a logn tiem ago!" Shortly after he finisehd sayinged dat, Petunia finiished her text and texted "Well, jsut like a perducted, teh affects of teh pill i tooked dat rmeoved my pnis wore of and i gotted it back and it felt all horrible and it was so fucking awful and horribal. Fortunately thanks 2 da momey u gaved meh b4 i left, i wasnent all dat mad and sad nad i immediatly started trying 2 find a sirjun hu wood remov teh dammed fishstick. It tooked a while, but recentyly fuonded a avaliable serjun and a few days ago, he cut of my dcik and 2day's ym last day in hosptial before i go home. Im rly glad dat u gaved meh dat moeny and i wish u and ur roomates cud cum over 2 ware i liv and saty 4 a little bit and we can celebra8 Christmas 2gethar. I liv in a smol town close 2 Lundon caleed Littlewich its a rather smol town ompared 2 Londom and theres no lanes and streets and stuff its al just 1 town but i sitll lik da place beuace nostalgia. Anyways, teh palce is close 2 London so the drive shudnt be long and once u get there, there will be dis big luking hopsital called "Hope Hosoital" im in 1 of teh rooms just tell the nurse my name and shell take u 2 da location. I havent ben able 2 work these past feew days butt fortunately Snowball's doing all the work for me while im gone so theres no need 2 worrey abot dat." "Wat did she say?" "She wantes taht us 2 drive 2 Littlewich and visit her at the hopsital and stay there 4 a little while."

"Ok them. Dat cna be maganed. Hey huys, git ur stuffs, we're going out of town 2 visit Nabriho's friend Petunia in Littlewich 2 celebr8 Christmas." Edd delcared 2 Tom and Matt on teh couch "Yey Chirstmas!" M@ cheered as he lept of teh coch "Does teh Chirstmas paert even meen anything?" Groaned Tom "I h8 dat hooliday with a bruning pashun it's jsut sum stpid excuse 4 peole 2 chher abot pointless shit dat doesnt matter and stu-" "Tom!" Edd ejaculated in a admonisign but still polite tone "We're jsut going sumware 2 see sum1 and we'll be back hoem in abot a day or 2. Anyways, ill get da car reddy, u guys w8 hear." and then Edd gotted off teh couch and walked in2 teh garage. Tom sat back down on teh coch and sighed "Well, at leest 1 persun heer feels da sam way." "What do u meen?" Matt assed he rpeldid "Jsut the voice inside my hed Eridan. As im talking, hes going on a long rant abot hau Christams is pointless and servs as nothing moar but a exucse 4 christuns 2 flaunt there status as teh ultim8 religun by having ther own holiday dedicated 2 teh birf of Jeuss and dat they r being mind controlled by angels 2 do so. He may be odd, butt hes rel8tabel." "Oh ok" "Hey guys, da cars reddy." Edd called fro in teh garage. I closed my 3ds nd phone and we walked 2 teh car and i got behind Edd who was in teh drivers seet and Matt sat next 2 me and Tom sat in front of him. "Hey. Y dont we lsiten 2 teh radio on teh way htere 2 make things a lil bit less boring." Edd turned on teh radeo 2 We like to Party by Vengaboys as he droved out of teh driveway "Huh?" "..." Tom was cumpletly slient amd Matt was jsut strating off in2 space. "Is dis fine, Nabriho?" he turned 2 me i repsoend "Yeah omg i like Tehcno eurodace things stay there." "*Chuckle* at leest sum1 heer liks dis. Well, lets go 2 Littlewhich!" then we drove off.

TOMS POV

As teh car pulled on2 the rode, i stayed satted down at teh seet all board and shit and becus i was board and shit i though 2 Eridan "Hey..." He rpleid bacc interupting his rant "Wwat?!?" "Well, im feelin kinduh board at teh moment, and sumthing tells meh il'l be feeeling dat way 4 a littel whil, so i was wondering if u culd hlep a littl bit." "Help u hau?" "Mayb u cud giv me suhjjeshuns on, y'no, things 2 do 2 pass the tem." "It doesnt rly luk liek theres anythin in dis shitey car dat wwood bee wwroth ur intrest or tiem, an...Oh gawd!...Wwat teh hell evan is dat playin in teh backround! ughh...is dis rly teh kinda nusic dat people r listenin 2 nawdays?! Dis peppyness and all dese...MEENINLESS LRYICS...gog dam man liek hu wwood evan wwaist there tim making theese conksuck songs anyway...TEH DYEUHBEATTEAS IS OVERFLOWIN MAH ERDURMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Jesus MAN just calm THE fuhck DOwn!" "Hey Edd wil u pls chang teh channle 2 sumthing esle, aynthing else is fine just change it ok?" i assed Edd and he rpeid "Depp don, i nu u wood say dat. Im not rly shure dis song's really doing aney favors 4 u 2. Nabriho, ur fine wiff meh changing da chanel rite?" she nodded and then he swuitched 2 a nother stastion playing When The Wild Wind Blows by Iron Maiden. After dat Eridan let ot a sy of relif and sed "*Sigh* thnk god 4 dat, sumthin of quality, y culdnt things haVv stayd dat way?" "Well, maybe we culd...talk 4 a bit." "Talk?" "Yeh, liek, sum things abot ur lyfe, b4 u..." "...Wwell, ok then."

I assed "Fisrt of all, wat is it wiff u and dis "Power" and "Wrold conkuest" shit u alwys talk aboy? Ever sice the beginin, u talk abot it all teh tim lik its sum intropant milestone or ascension u want me 2 do sins u cant do it nau dat ur ded." "Dats becuse those thins are intropant mylstones i wwanted 2 accomplish bacc wwhen i wwas aliv. Srsly, havvin all dis powwur in ur graps, bein abel 2 do wwatever u wwant, nothin standin in ur wway 2 tell u wwut u can or cannut do, its liek dis hi scop god game only u dont havv all dis bullshit lik harwwaer limitations limitin ur frredum. Dat wwas the kindof life dat all dese badasses like Mao Zedong and Joseph Stalin wwur livin! I sitll rmeeber that day wwhen i stol and readed dis book from teh library abot teh almity Adolf Hitler and red abot all dis kewl stuff he did in his rule like kill all dese poeple and so experiments on dem 2 advance sighants and stand 4 aminal rites an ever since dat day, its becummed my sexual feiths of sorts(not nazi porn, i meen a deep intrest in dictators but not the sexul parts abot dem) dis luvv 4 dictatorship, dose kinds of people r lik my role models! I've always had dis fantasy of mine of 1day goin over 2 a contry and TAKIN IT BI FORS, RULIN IT WITH A IRON FIST AND MAKIN ALL HU DONT OBAY MY WWURD PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" "i wwunder if ur perants spent hours lecutring u abot dis "fetish" of ur's." "Lecture? Wwat r u tlakign abot. The only parent i nu wwas my dad and abot 90% of teh tim, he was outta da haus goin off 2 flurt wwif gurls or smoke sum cigs leevin me home along wwhne i wwood return from skool, meanin i culd run around and do wwaterver i wwanted 2 menin mostly i technicalyl wwas ruling a contry with a iron fist, eatin evvrythin outta the frige and reedin all his books like 50 Shdaes of Gray and A Russian Bear and Ulysses, all teh god shit all the adults red dat dose shitty "yung adult" novvels like Twiligh dont giv u."

I coudlnt help ut hink 2 mysself "Dang, whoevr dis kid's dad is, there's no doubt he passed a good chunk of his jeans 2 him, maybr 2 many." "I herd dat! Dont u dare juge my faehr dat wway! At frist galnce, he may luk liek a typical hopeliss ronamitc hu cant hlod uo a jawb 4 2 m0onths, but dont u there dinigh dis man's services 2 the pleshore of mankid! Evvry nite, he goes outta da haus, pulls open his jackit, and puts all a dem drugs he keeps in his cabints on sale. And wwhen i say "evvery nite", i do meen EVVERY! SINGEL! NITE; nau dat's undenyable DEVVOSHUN!!! Hau hav i lernd abot dis man's hardcore deovviton 2 badassery? Many of teh kids at skool tolld me dat! They keept on reportin seein dis guy stadnin in a alleyway offerin durgs adn i nu wwoh dat guy wwais! I dont givv a fryin fuck wwat all dose drug PSAs tell me; if theres anythin dad's showed meh, its dat DRUGS R AWSUM AND TEH CLOSEST THING WWE HAV 2 REEL MAJICK! And if theres anythin Hatty Potta's showwened mii, its dat MAIGC'S TEH MOST BADASS AN FUCKIN GEINUS SHIT EVER CONCEIVED THRU HUMEN MINDS EVEN THO ITS NOT REEL!!!" "Suonds lik u rly luv ur dad." "FUK YEH I DO! Adn another thing, wwhenever he cums home, sumtimes he talks abot hau he wants 2 becum a humam and cunsider's himself "Humankin". He's not jsut supportin teh humen race, HE WWANTS 2 BE DA HUMEN RACE!!!! All dem ids at my skool sed dat i wwus a horribal eprsun 4 supportin dem things BUT THEY JSUT DONT UNDERSTAND!!! MY ROLE MODELS R PREFECT REPRETATIONS OF WWAT DESTRUTION TEHY R CAPAPAL OF AND I FULLY SUPPROT DAD 4 HIS BELIFES FO WWISHIN 2 BEE DEM!!! THEY R EXAMPLES OF ULTIMATE HUMANS OF HI POWA WHO RITEFULLY ERNED THER FREEDOM OF SHOWIN THER FOLOWWERS THEIR RULES!!! AND ALL POELPE WWHO DONT FOLLOW DEM DESERVE 2 DIE 4 THER CRIMES!!!!!" "we're hear" Edd (thankfully) interupted. 

[Cue: Trauma Center 2 - Gentle Breeze https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJsy5jJ7Dp0]

NABRIHO'S POV

After a logn dirve, ilooked outside th wondow as Edd porked in a uotside porking lto adn swa a neerby sign redaing "Hope Ohspital" which menat i was at Hope Hospital which was in Littlewich meening i was nau in Littelwich at the hospital wheer my frend was. I stepped out after Edd amd Tom came out soon butt Matt wus sitll in teh car staring in2 space and so Edd opend teh door and sed "Wer hear Matt." Matt jilted a lil bit b4 he truend arond and chuckled "Oh sorry Edd, i was jsut thinking abot... things, i mena, not liek there dat intorpant or aneythin." then he setpped out of the cra. We thgen all walked over 2 Hope Hospiatl which was this lorge 1 sotry builfing dat had dis exquisit looking arkitekshure dat looked vereh nice and decilste 2 be honest anyway we walked inside teh building inside dis w8ing rom where all theer wur w8ing on teh neerby chares. Edd walked over 2 a nruse wearing pink nurse cltohing with brown hare in a bun and sed "Hey, im Edd gould and thees hear r mah roomaeets Tom Matt and Nabriho and we're hear 2 see Petunia Solana 4 uh vizit." "Y'meen r town Botanist? Shes in teh secid rum 2 da rite on teh 2nd flor." "ok then." adn so we gotted in teh neerby elvator 2 2gether and Tom perssed the up booton and teh elevateor started goin up until shortly after, it stopped in teh floor jsut above teh w8ing room we wur in erlier.

Nowing the diractins 2 Petunia's room i waled over 2 the second room on da rite and i pulled teh curtian and walekd inside teh room with teh rest following me. I then sawed Petunia layingg in a hopsitl bed and there was a brown hared man wearing a white shirt with dark blu rims and navy blu ptants and blac shu's standing neer teh bed and tey both turned 2 us as we stepped in. "Nabriho! Im so glad u and ur roomates camed over." "Nice 2 see u agan Petunia. Hey, who's dat man standing next 2 u?" i assed, he turned hjs hed 2 mii and introducted "Oh me? I'm Doctar Derek Stiles. I am teh surjun dat oprated on ur freined her ea bot a week ago i tihnk." he sayed 2 me "I was jsut abot 2 tell her dat sh was reddy 2 go hoem when u gyus came in." "OMG UR DERKE STYLES FRUM TRAMAU CETNER I REALLEH LUV DAT GAM!!! OMG UR SO AWSUM!!!!" "Y tjhans madamn. i quite a well-nown surgun arond deese parts, and 4 good reson; i really no my ways with all teh hopsital equipent and hav masterd my surgety skills over the yeers. So needless 2 say, i wus da rite persun 4 da job 4 her opration, and it was all jsut smuth saleing 4 me, and a miracle 4 her." "Dr. Styles! A pashunt's in ned of ur asistants!" Interuped a nurse with pink outfit and blonde hare "Ill be there rite away! U all stay hear 4 a lil bit. I shuld be back in abot 5-10 minutes." and he dahsed out teh door like the flash and town teh hopsital corridores.

After dat, teh dor clossed begind us and i turned back arond 2 Petunia, who had dis content smile on hre face, a deep comtrast frum her othurwize feisty nature but it was understandable becus she had her penis dat she didnt want removed a while ago and she was glad abot so i ws glad too. She them got up of teh deb and walked over 2 me and huged me as smol taers fromed in her eyes she lukt idrectly at me and sed "T...Thank u Nabriho *sobs* thanks 2 u... *sniff* i dont hav 2 liv wiff dat crused "thing" aneymoar *sobs*..." "It's okay Peutnia..." i sooothed 2 hur ass i wiped teh teers off her face "Its ok..." i then pulled her in2 a kiss and we made out! Her thourt tasted like a strawberry sundae fused with a mixture of teh ripest cashew and almons and sum of teh juivest rasp lube and black berrehs dat wur growed in haven by sum of teh moist experianced farmer arch angels. After a whiel i piulled bak form hur and giv her 1 last kss on check. "Hey Matt." Petunia turned 2 Matt and assed butt hwe was luking at da cieling 4 sum reeson. "Matt? Matt! MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!" she ejaculated as hse sotmped her fott garbbing his attention. "O h-h-hey agsin Petunia." he stutterd. Petunia then trued 2 Edd all frutstesated "Wat teh fuck is hjs deel?!" "IDK. iI'll go ask ihm." butt as she was abot 2 ask him then suddenly Derek Styled opened teh door.

"Okay then now dat im back u guys can go hoem nau." "Well, cna we saty heer 4 a lil bit lgner, there's dis thing i hav 2 do-" "Im sorrey sur butt a pashunt will arrival hear so u cant saty long. Nau if u may, pls leev nau b4 i hav 2 clla authoritys which i dont wanna do butt dats wats Hopsital policy 2 kick out people 4 doing dat so u guys muts go nau b4 authorys kick u out." not wantign dat 2 happa, we all immediaty dashed out of teh door and down teh eleveater then once it went down 2 teh w8ing we all dashed str8 ahed 2 teh fromt door and opend it. We stopped 2 take our breaths 4 a lil bit b4 Petunia grabbed my hand and sayed "I no teh way 2 mah haus, follow meh." and so we all gotted back up and followed her acroos a dose yellow line things on eh road dat was 2 teh rite of us. During teh wlak, we had 2 cross a lot moar roads 2 get 2 diffrent siedwalks in fact 2 hda 2 corss so maney not even i culd cuont dem an im a maff geinus. Fortuanately 4 us however dat was all we had 2 deel with becus ther werent aney gangstas or pedofiles dis tiem raound ad teh most dander we had 2 deel with was teh thrat of turcks running us over and odgs triyng 2 infect us with rabies. At 1 ponit on our jourmey, a alien invasio happend and the Vortex Queen landed on teh strett jsut a few inches away from us and started shooting fireballs nad laser guns at us. 2gether with a few passerbys, we mangaed 2 defet the alien manece and after all the alienas wented back gome, us and every1 in da citie agredd 2 never mention it agan and me Tom Edd Matt Eridan and Petunia contieud wlaing 2 teh place.

After a while, we stoped at a smol apartment building with pink brick walls and was deisnged like the rite sied of the Sunset Arms place form Hey Arnold. Aneyways, Petunia walked up 2 teh door nad opend it and walked inside but kept held on 2 da door as we stepped in side the building. We walked past all teh dors 2 teh left and rite of us and then walked up teh stares 2 teh next floor and after wlakign past maor dors, Petunia stoppd at a rom whic red "Room 705". She then opend the door and stepped inside her room wich had snow wite walls and a plane wooded florr and there wer shelves which had Inuit souveneirs on dem becuase Petnuia was of Inuit descent so it made sence 4 her 2 hav dat stuff. "W8, i thought u had a normak haus and not a aarptment." i questioned her "I do liv in a normal haus neerby dis is jsut ym other room wehr i keep my sourveneirs as storagge becus i hav alot of sutff. i want 2 sho u guys sumthn, so w8 on da flor whiel i git et." hse then wlkaed ouver 2 1 of teh shelves nad statred digging thru it. "Matt?" Edd faintly asked Matt who then repsonded "What it is Edd?" "well, i sed we wood talk abot sumthing soon so nau's teh time. U've been actinf so wierd recently; u keep straing off in2 sapce, like ur tihnking abot sumthing. Culd u tell me wat it is?" "Im not shore u'd want 2 no, its jsut personal stuff nothing 2 worry abo-" "Matt! Pls tell me. I dont care wat it is, if its bothing u jsut tell me, im ur frned after all anf hleping other friends is what friends does." "*sigh* ok then...but i dont tihnk ur gonna liek it..."

[Cue: Investigation - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zZHIDGghP8]

He then suddenky pllued out hjs phone frum his pockeit and I truned around adn swa him tunr it on and he wented 2 hjs masseges. "U rmeebrer wehn u retruned heom from the mudlraking spto adn are haus was a conplet wrekc and then welll...bscaly the redt ois history[READ CHAPTR 4 AND/OR 5]?" "Yes." "Well, earlier dat day whiel u guys wur at the mudarlking spot, *temporarliy goes off messages back 2 ap menu and flicks scren left til theres a screen with KinkOn in the bototm rite croner and piotns at it with ish thimb* I installed dis app hear and nviited all dees goffs 2 our haus 4 a partie and shorltly ater they all cmae, we got in2 a goffic orgiy. I fkuceked alot of popple at dat praty, tho I culdnt relly remberner the eckact detales...until nau." he then wented bacc 2 his masseges and scroled dwon teh scren reaveling a list of contactes with numbers dat I dident no abot. He then started taping on da unknowed contecs showing dees texts froms deese people saying things abot hmi being the father of their child anf asskigng 4 chilf support. He opend and exited 10 conteatcs until he sotpped and placed his hands on his face as teers fromed in his eyes. "W8, UR TEH FAFUR OOF TNE OTHUR KIDS!?!?!?1/1/!?!? Y DIDNET U TLLE MEH ANEY OF DIS!?!?!?!?!?" "Edd, don't u udnerstand?!? Child support for just 1 chilf is bad enouf, but 10!?!?!? I DONT HAV DAT KNID OF INCUM EDD!!!"

"I'm soorey Matt. I wood luv 2 help but altho I hav a god incum… I don't think its god enouf 4 dat, snd I don't wanna piss of Tom bi dueenly saying dat he'll hav 2 pay 4 ur kifs." "And its not like I cna jsut go get a part time job when we rutnern or anyithng; I alreddy got my ass kicked out fo all of dem, an drivving hear 4 a part tiem wood taek 2 long. *sobs* I don't no wat im gona do Edd, simpley put *sniff*…I'M FUCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" them he brusted in2 heers. evey1 truned around 2 Matt whos eyes wur 2 Niagra falls rivurs on 50 puonds of crakc and sobbing uncomtrollably on the flor. Petunia immediatly stuck sutmhing in her pockit dat I didn't no what it wus and dashed ovur 2 Matt as Tom plainly stood staring below at him. "Arleight wat the fuck id going on hear!!!" Petunai ejaculated in repsonde 2 the cummoitons Edd stated 2 her "M@ jsut tolded mii dat he was the father or 10 cihlfren after he imgrenated al these people at a goff perty he had omtns ago and he doesn't hadve the incum 2 pay 4 it all." "Thn y dont u do ot?" "I wood but my incums not good enouf either." "Then y notask him 2 do it *pitns at Tom with a furios look*!?!?" "BUT I CANT FORCE DIS GUHE REPOSIBILTY ON HIM SO SUDDENLY!!!!!!" "IS IT CUS UR AFRIAD OF HIM COMPAINING N SHIT!?!? WELL MAYBE HE SHUOLD LERN 2 FINALLY GET OFF HIS ASS AND DO SUMTHING 4 ONCE IN HIS LIFE, THAT SCRWANY LOOKIN GUY LOOKS LIKE HE HASNT WORKED A DAY IN HIS LI-" suddenly, there arguing was interuppted by a distant crying noise. 

[Cue: Aerith's theme - Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpsDpKFuGPY]

Petunia then slamed teh foor 2 her room oepn and wlaked uot and i ranned 2 her and assed "WAT R U DOING!?!" but she dident repsonde. She stood in fornt of teh dooor dat wus next 2 hre room which i culd hear the crying from and se grabbed on2 da handel and thursted teh door opne and it hitted teh wall and maed a luod *BANG!!!!!* which im curtain evey1 in teh whoile buidling culd hear and she yelled "WHAT TEH FUKK IS GOING ON HE-" but ater she flunged teh door oepn she stopped and she gasped! I lukt insided da room as Edd Tom and Matt camed running in and did teh same and what we swa wus so shoking it cased us 2 let a loud uniconous *GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*! Inside teh room as Ssytem of a Down anbd Serj was sitting on da coch but he was crieng and Jonh adn Shavo wur there trying 2 cumfort him but he was sitl busy bein all sad. I shuvd every1 aside and stped in and ejnaculated "Whats hapin hear!?!?!?!!?!!!?!!?!?!!?!?!!" but theres not response and teh rest of us stpepd in. Tom turned arnod a bit and assed "Where's Daron?" and Serj eviscereated "*Snif* he's...*sniff*...HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then he proceded to crie further with his crieing embiggend nau and in repsonse i letted out a loud *GAAAAAAAAAASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* dat shatturd evevy windoe in da haus and i aslo herd many other glass shatturing sounds so dat probably ment i shatterd every window in teh building. I then yeleed out "R U SERIOS!?! HAU IS DAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!" sErj was 2 buisy crying 2 rrspond but Shaov truned arond and sed "Let meh explanate."

YESTERDAY: THIRD PERRSUN POV

[Cue: Tricolore Airlines - atsuzoukun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bsk3qnT0JAY]

Serj, Daron, Shavo, and John were sitting in their personal prvit plain soreing abvoe teh skie. Ther deitsanation was Littlewich wear they wur gona perofrm becasue dats wat bands do they perform and make msuic and they wur on a plane fliyng 2 LItllewich where they wur gonna perform. Serj was sitting in teh vereh up passagner seet 2 da rrite sipping Kavat Cofee while reeding teh news, Johnwas sitting next 2 him lookng out teh window next 2 Serj, Shavo was 2 da left in 1 of da middel seets smokin weed cus dat's his thing and he was allowed 2 do dat becus dis was a personal plain and they cud do watever they wanted, adn meenwhile Daaron was in teh back room with all teh lugege protecting it because it aws imporntant sutff and it was his trun 2 watch oever it dis flite. In teh driver's room, 2 pilots wur sitting in teh chares drivng teh plane cus dats what there supposed 2 do and its there job so they wur drivng the plain. The head pilot, a man with short black hare named Yanov, turned 2 his rite 2 teh other pilot, a yung bot wareing a whit hat and clothes sucking on a lollipop and sed 2 him "I must day kid, 4 a frist timer, ur doing quite well. Im really glad i took u along, tho..." he then reeched in2 hjs pockit and pulld out a photo of his BoyFriend Yuu, a man with blond hare like Tom's but blonde and he had eyes "I sitll ifnd it a shaem dat he culdnt cum. I can only hope he's resting well."

He them tooked out his coffe frim his pokcet and tok uh spi then turned agan 2 fac te kid agan "Y' want sum?" he ask. The klid simplely nooded and Yanov then started handing him teh cup while he tutorialized "Hear kid. Jsut bee shore 2 nut sipll any on teh cotronl panle." teh kid then grabbed teh cpu wiff boph f hjs hans. He rmoevd 1 of his hands as he was moving teh other 2 da handel when suddenly, teh cup sharted staking abd a DROP escaped and was about 2 land on tghe BUTTON TH ACTIVATED DA BACK DOOR BUTTON! Yanov gasped out a horrifyed gasp as...the kid cot da dorp with teh pcu. He then letted out a sigh of relive as the kid drabk the coffe "*sigh of relif* u had me scared dare 4 an minate." he the nhanded the cup back 2 Yavon woh held on2 it bi th handel with his fingers then took a sip. [Cue: Cornered - Ace Attorney https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFcJmOs8DRQ] he was abot 2 lay it down on teh flor but then his fligners silpped and the ENTIRE CUP landeded face donw on the COTRNOL PANLE, and the liquid contensts started leakign out spredding across teh panel as eeltricaity started cumming out of the panle. "Oh no!" he ejaculted as teh siren started beetn and he flung da soor oepn and dahsed acroos teh empty hallway 2 teh bakc rom as he rambled "Oh god!, oh god no!" wjehn he reechd there he lfugned teh back door oepn and saw the back plane door and all this things wur flying out nad he ejeaculated "What is. Happening!!!" [A.N: YANOV HEAR SEZ IT DA WAY ITS DONED IN GARGOYLES ANGLES OF DARKNESS BY RHAPSODY OF FIRE, SOTRINING AT 14:38]

iN da vereh cetner was Sejr wjho wus holding on 2 Draon neer th egde 0f the plain by 1 hand and they wur both surtggling 2 hldo on. "EVERY1! RETURN 2 THE PASSANGUR HALL NAU! THE OTHUR PILOT WILL TAK CARE OF TEH DOOR, NAU HURY AND GRABB WAT U NCA!!" yanov adnomished and Shavo and John reeched 4 ther stuff and tossed it behind teh pilot and they ritred 2 reeched 4 Darons hand but they culdnt becus they couldnt reech him and insted they sed "Try 2 hold on Darno!" then ranned inside. Serj stayed however and was sitll trying 2 oldh on 2 Daron evan ass his hand statted slipping away from his hand ans Serj cried "HOLD ON DARON!!!!!!!!" "IM TRYING MAN!!!" he ejeaulcated back as his han slipped further til he was only holding on by 3 of his fingers. His hands continued 2 slip away untl teh only thing dat wus preventing him from going on teh ground and *splating* wer teh grap of teh tip of his middel thinger. "I ODNT THINK I CAN HLOD ON ANEYMOAR, SERH! IM SLIPPING!!! IM SLIPPING!" "NO DARON, NO!" but htne, his finger slipped and he started falling "DAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERJ!!!!" wur teh last things they sed b4 Yanov intervneed and pulled him away fom teh door and teh site of Daron faded in2 teh sistance. [Cue: Midna's Lament - Twilight Princess https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdM4-_ADHW0] As soon as he wus nau in teh room, Serj went down on teh floor nd cryd "NO! NO *SOB*...NO!!! H-HE'S DEAD!!! I FAILED HMI!!! I FAILED HIM!! NAU HE'S DIED *SOBS*" he then bursted in2 teers and any attmepts at contiuning his tlakign came out as gibberesh.

Shavo was aslo crying a bit but Jihn however wasnt crying beacuse his asian eys wur 2 smol 2 let teers out but on da insid however he was crying jsut as mutch as Srej was. He cursed bilogy 4 granted him with teh curse of being unable 2 express his intrenal angst and sorry 4 Serj, he aslo thought about the shared feeling with his Armenian ancestors from moar then a century ago who thanks 2 ther defromity they wur unable 2 muorn the looses of ther loved 1s during the Armenain Goneside, all dees poepl wur dieing around dem and they culdnt even shed a teer aobt it, not 2 mention dat even if they culd, dem Turks wood salp dem in teh face and force dem 2 kepp wlaking 2 nowear until they all died. Teh only thing gud abot it wus dat they culd olny see half of teh horribal torutes many wur forced 2 go thru du 2 da fact dat ther smol eyes restricted ther vishun by half of wat othr people culd see[I deeply apologise if those preceding sentences offended any Armenians or those of Armenian descent. Please forgive me for my sin...]. J̶a̶k̶e̶ John them lifted Serj off da ground and turned him 2 face hm. "Oh John *sobs*... I *sobs* I *Sniff* i dont no what *sobs*..." "Its ok Serj, u tryd ur bets." htey both pulled demselves closer and they Maed Uot [A.N: DONUT WORRIE GUIS DIS IS NUT INSEST BECUASE THEY R OLNY BORTHERS IN LAW SO THER4 DIS IS NUT INSEST SO DONT GET MAD AT MEH OK ;3"].

\- END OF FLASHBACK - NABIRHO'S POV

[Cue: Resume Aerith's Theme]

[A.N: AN ASLO DAT WUS TECHNICALLY NOT CHEETING BECUSE JOHN WAS JSUT TRYING 2 CUMFORT HIM AND I ASLO THINK ITS PART OF THER CLTURES BECUS I HERD DAT THEY SUMTIEMS GREET POEEL BY KISSING DEM{AT LEEST I TIHNK DATS TRU} SO THINK ITS ASLO DONED AS UH FROM OF COMFURT] "THAT' S HIRROBLE!!!" i ejaculated in repsonse 2 Shavar's sotry "HAU CULD DAT HAPEN!?!?!?!?!?" "IDK. Dats had happen yesturday. but hes still crying abot it. After dat,we did eveytihng 2 cumforte. We tryed Mcdonadls. We tryed rehersig. We even had a 3sum last nit. But nothing wroked. He's sitll asd about it. Im worryd abuot him." "Wait!" Matt ejauclated "U wented 2 Mcdonlads?!?" "Yis. We went htere after we landed. I orderd a McJordan; This was 1 of teh few palces dat had them. John orderd the usaul. Serj didnt order anything, so i ordered him the sam thing i did. he didnt eat it however. Not even the great renowened almitely powas of th eluvise McJoden, a bruger that which was amlost adamoned by teh cruel sands of tiem, it's purpose of creation 2 pay tribut 2 the alll tiem greatest moist reknowned Basketball Palyer in teh enitre univurc, Michael Jefferey Jodren, culd clense Serj's soul of his deep crippling emoitons of angst and regert. anyway, after that, this odd thing happended.

A few hourts l8er, this voice started tlakign 2 me. it was in my head. He introducted himselv ass Gamzee n explanated dat he was nau my draem sprit. He wouldnt hav ben tlaking in my thoughts, had a paarsite nut ate its way ther. Fortunately, he was abel 2 klli it b4 it kiled meh.I'm gr8ful 4 dat. Anywae, i had dis convosation with him. He sed dat if nothing changed, Serj would kill helself. i cohuldnt belf dat he wood actualy hav thoughs abot doing dat so me adn Jon r trieing 2 maek shore dat that doesnt happin an remind him dat poepl luv him and they wood be jsut as mad and sad as him is nau if h3 wur 2 do dat thing." "But, it doesnt seem 2 be wroking..." Tom pointd out Shavo repsoened "I noticed dat. Howver, Gamzee sed dats all we cna do until a mIrAcLe hapens, watevur dat meens." "He's porbably truing 2 say dat we shuld w8 4 Serj 2 shut the fuck up abuot hau he cant liv without Daron and muv on wiff lyfe." "Umm...he jsut telled me dat he dosnt h8 u, but u sholdnt doubt thuh almitey powurs of teh Clown Gods." "W8, wat?" Tom minafested "Ur not alon on dat." Shavo stated "Im jsut as conufesd as u r. I mena who wouldnt be? He's been telling me all dis stuff abot him, his species as a Troll, his psychic abilitys, dis things abot wat hapens when thye dy...Its all so confusing [R.A.N: Just like Homestuck itself A.K.A the webcomic Gamzee's from]."

he then paused 4 a bit but then Petunia suggested "Hey, I no dis place hear dat mite hlep a bit." "Wat is it?" "Its dis chinise restuarant close 2 hear. I go ther alot anf teh foods qiute good. I think dat it's clam atmoashpere mite help Serj uot a bit." "Well, i guess we culd go there. Hey guys, there's dis chinese restaraunt dis gurl reccumended us, wanna cum?" John pulled down his newpaper, it's back with the headline "THE CLOWN PRIESTS STRIKE AGEN IN ANOTHER BANK HEIST. 2 INJURED." and repleid "I guess, u Serj?" "*Sniff* i guess...*sniff*" seeing Serj like that really hurted meh in da insied. Just seeing him all sad abot da deaf od Daron forcefully yanked at my hartstrings. Dis all felt like dat 1 episoad of The Simpsons where Maude Faldners dyed and her hubsand Ned Flanders was all mad nad sad abot it all and he so drepessed and didnet no wat 2 do iwth himself nau. Anyways, John grabbed da remot and turnede off da TV dat was playing a Episode of Game of Thrones wer CerSei was morning th loss of hr BoyFriend Godzilla and hopped of th couch. He then garbbed Serj's hand who then also hoped oif the couch and Petunia opend teh door and we wlkaed out of teh room. She guided us 2 teh elvators and we got in and she pressed teh down button and the elevater started oging down. I dtared at Serj and though "I hop things gt better soon..." 

[Cue: Coffee Jazz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beqRy-9MkjA]

After a whiel of wakling, Petunia sotpped at a Chinese restaraunt and trund 2 us an estated "This si da place, welcum 2 Xióngmāo Yuán my favorite restuarenat." the restarunat in qestion was a smol squarish place with beige walss adn a drak guren roof dat wus a smol traingel. We boyh wlaked inn2 da restaruant it had birtch wooded floors nad dakr bronw wooded wals which had paintings on dem painteid by famos poeple like Kawanabe Kyosai and Kitagawa Utamaro and sloa Fujishima Takeji. Petuneia them wlkaed up 2 da cuonter wher thar was a ashun women dressed in a seiufku at da cuonter and she greeted "XióngmāoYuán e yōkoso, dōsureba otetsudai dekimasu ka[Welcome 2 Xióngmāo Yuán, how can i hlep u]?" "Oh, im jsut hear 2 odrer, ass usul." "I see dat u brunged ur Tomodachis[Friends] along 2." "No, olny Nabriho ovur hear is 1 of my frends, teh rest r jsut poepl who camed 2 dis town with her and i took dem laogn 4 sum food with me 2 hlep 1 of dem out a bit. Y'see, dis guy hears having sum...probelms so im tkaing him hear 2 maybe clam him down a bit." "Oh dats Ī ne[nice] of you. Well, luks liek u guys r un yoku[in luck]; we recently had a expensaion, so nau's theres moar seets 2 accumpany are growing costumer base and theres a empty tabel rite next 2 da door over ther." "Ok then, thnkas." "naega joh-ahaneun gogaeg jung hanaleul wihae mueos-ideun[anything for oen of my favorite costumers] :3"

After dat, we walked ovur 2 th previosly mentioned neerby table and i sat down in the middel next 2 Edd, Tom, and Matt whiel Petunia sat on teh otheur side with Setj 2 teh far left neer teh windo and Shavo and John on the far rite. As soon as we sat dwon, a made dressed in a cut overalll dess with a wite shrit camd ovur and greeted "annyeonghaseyo [hello] ill be ur hanyeo[maid]. Wat wood u guys lik?" She them hadned us men yu's and i looked at dem and then doon i sed "I wood liek sannakji pls." "Peking duck will be fine." Tom asked, Edd truned arond and questioned "Tom, u dont usualy order dees kings of food." "I no, it's, its just something i got in my hed, ok. Wat do u wnat?" "Ramen with bacin will be fin." i obviously nu wat Tom was tlakng abot Eridan when he satted "In my hed", since im basically abel 2 but thru subletey liek a knife. Anyway bopth Matt and Petunia ordered soba and udon respectively, and Shaov orderd Chop Suey, and atfer dat, he turne 2 Serj and asked "Wat do u want Serh?" "...Pufferfish..." "U shroe sir, that can kill u if its unwell prepeparated." the made inqusisted. Shavo intervented and sed "He atually ment 2 sau sahismi, he gets his wurds mixed up alot." "Okay then, well, ill be of then." she then walked away as Shavo turned bak 2 him and rebutted "Serj, plees dont do dis 2 urselve! Popel luv u and tey wood feel teh sam way ur feeling nau if u chose 2 do day!" "At leeast if i killed myself, then my suffuring wood end..." he sighed in reply as he turned 2 teh window.

Shaov aslo syrd then placed hishand on teh tabel with trh hand beopw his face. "Im sorrry 4 dat its jsut dat dis hole pervetning my frend frum going in2 suey side has bin extremly hrad no boht meh adn Jonh beucase we've never done dis thin before not to menshun dat hes awlays trying 2 do dat wehn no1's lookin-" he them noteced Serk abuot 2 shuv a knife dwon hjs throt and he slappid ut out if his hand and it falled on2 teh floor and he cryed "SeRj SoTp DuInG dIs To UrSeLf MaN1!1!1!1!1!" His eys suddnly truned purpel when he cried dis but oh well. [Cue: Sunset - Devil Survivor https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SyqNtJSQvZo] But then suddenly, a neerby tv screen witch was plaiing a footbal gmae suddenly switched 2 da nu's, ware their wus a news reporter women standing neer a scren who then greeted "Wii interrpt dis broadcast 2 bring u London News nerwurk! Staring off, 4 dose hu havent tuned in at dat tiem(which i doubt many poepl hav because we're nau getting lawsuits filled up teh ass 4 interupting higly anticitped football games) 2 wekks ago we rpeorted dat 2 commits hitted the stars Pollux and Castor and rameed dem in2 eatch oher. Well, nau we r hear 2 reprot dat between then and nau, scintists hav been studiyng dees 2 stars and theyve dtarted noticing dat parts of the stars wur fussing 2gethar and predictionists prdicted dat they wood fuse in2 a nu star cllaed PollStor. Today, NASA has reported dat thry wur nau 95% fused and they perdict dat in olny a few huors, they will be cumpletly fused in2 wat will nau be cosidred 'PollStor'. Nau dat that's outta da wae, in Littwich Englind, a bakn reported dat a another robbety occurd last nite by the Clown Priests, a religois and crime organization dats cunsidered 2 bee da Yakuza of Britain..."

Suddenly, Tom's phon runged, interuping my focus on da Teevee. I truned 2 him and he truned on teh phone 2 a notificaiotn by teh news whiuch reported on teh bank robbry dat had jsut bin reported on da nu's. W8, ther a religous organization? teh suudn though dat suddenly popped in my hed was then followed by me tihnking Speking of relijun, i wunder hau Joseph's oding after dat nite. i then asked "Tmo, hav u herdd anythig frum Joseph?" "Who?" John assed "He's teh paster at teh Jevohian Church i originally wented 2 b4 i quite my relijuon. i sitll hav hte phone nubmer 2 his church tho." Tom repleid. "As 4 hau he's doing, i dont no. Teh last i herd of him wus from little while ago from a message from teh chruch saying dat he wood be away 4 a while and wood temporarily be rpelaced by a supstitute." "Well, i hoep hes doing alright." i concernated Tom responded bacc "im shore hes fine. he's been preaching at dat chruch 4 god no's hau logn so brakes r buond 2 hapen uh cuple of tiems." jsut then, a male butler with spikey hare wareing blu googles camed up 2 are table and handed us a plait of pakoras. "Where's teh made?" JohnJake inquisitioned "She's currently having an interview with someone and so I'm taking up serving duties for her." he repleid then bowed as i lukt at hjs name tag which red "Wonchop" with a carton monky on teh top rite.

"Anyway, the food seems to be taking a while, so for now, enjoy a freshly cooked appetizer of pakoras." and them he wlaked away and exited thru a neerby baffroom door. Jsut then, i noticed Tom was bent down 2 teh flor and he bent back up holding a fortune cookie. John asked "Ware did u git dat?" "It was neer muh foot, dont no ware it cummed form tho. Oh well." He then ated teh cooky and lukt at da payper dat wus inside, when he froze i questined "Wat its say?" he handed it 2 me and i lukt at it adn it red "The key two freedum lies at the tip of ur penis." "wtf..." i fainted. I handed it 2 evry1 else and they reacted teh saem wae b4 handung it back 2 mii and i placed it in my pockit after agreeing dat it wood hav no revelanc in teh futur. [Cue: Tears of Pain - Silent Hill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UJOl1P4KQw] I grabbed a pakora but ass i wus abot 2 taek a bit, a neerby door slammed open and a man with hsort balkc hair was throwned out of the rom and then the door cloesd behind him. He sat back up on his knees and prayed "NO! Please let meh hav teh job! i've been thru far 2 many failed interviews! I'll do aneytinhg 4 u, ANYTHING! just let meh hav da job so i can support my *sniff* BOFRIED!!!" he them brusted in2 teers as he droped 2 teh floor and cryed. Serj turned aorund 2 teh man in teh distance and gasped "Yaniv?" eh then hopped out of his seet and wlaked over 2 teh man who i nau knowed as Yanov nad lifted him off teh ground then askd "Wat r u doing hea-" "NO! GET AWAY FROM MEH!!1" Yanove suddenly ejaculated. Serj then tried to circumsixe "Wats rong Yanov, y did u quit ur job ass are pillo-" "YUO DONUT UDNERTAND SREJ!!! DONUT U REMBENR!!! I KILEED UR FREND!!! I SPLLID MY COVFE SO NAU HES FUCKIGN DED AND ITS ALL MAH FALT HES DEAD!!!! I COULDNT DO IT ANEYMOAR!!! TEH REESUN I QUITED WAS BEAUCSE I DIDNT WANT IT HAPPENDING AGAN!1 SO NAU IM HAVING 2 LOOK 4 A NU JAWB 2 SRUPPOT... *sobs*" "Support *sobs over hearing hin talk aboy darin*...support woh...?"

"MAH BOFYRIEND!!!!!!" Yanvo evisceratingly ejaculated, and with dat, tehy botyh suddenly brusted in2 teers and statred crieing on da flor as ther cyrstal cleer pimpid teers escaped thru their ocular lensic dams and descended down on2 teh marble white floor that cascaded da teers in a coat of invisibilty when they made impact liek meteors striking teh erth and Yanov contintued "*Sniff* We *sniff* we wur so happeh 2 gether back ten. Eveything was fine. We both had solid incums, we had secks every nite, and we wur living so happeleh 2gether! Y'see, back b4 i storted wrok as a pliot, We both had da sam jbo, wroking in teh armeh, that is until it blowed up!!! We lost are jobs so we didnt hav josb aneymoar and culdnt pay the rent beacuse we didnt hav jobs. I soon managed 2 fid a nu job as a pilot 4 u guys, butt my boyfrend Yuu was hevely ijnured so he culdnt git a job and i rarely evur got 2 see him cus i was away a lot. But jsut when i though tihngs culdnt git aney wrose, 1 day i came bac hoem 2 find him sick and i took him *sniff* 2 teh hopsital and teh doctar tlod meh dat he was *sniff* hr wus suffering from tuburQlowsis and wood dye soon. And so after dat *sobs* i started triyng 2 wrok harder so dat *sniff* i culd pay 4 Yuu's treetment in da heoeps dat *sniff* he wuold get better and nut dye on meh *sbos*...howver, just when i thoughted tjings culdnt get wrose...*snif* it happend.

Yanove sniffed "Da day dat i spllied my coffee on teh cotrol panel and UFCKING KILLED UR FICKIGN FREND!!! ALL DAT GULT I FETLED...KNOWING DAT I WUS TEH 1 DAT CUASED DAT HORRIBAL ADICENT DAT GOT DARON KILLED...LEEVING U WITH ETRNEL GUILT AND SHAM DAT WILL HAUNT BOTH OF US 4 ALL ETERNALTY EVEN WHEN WE KILL OURSELFS IN OUR LIFE CUNSOMING GUILT DAT WILL CONSUM OUR SUOLS!!! I CULDNT TAEK THE PAYNE ANEYMOAR *SNIFF* TEH PAYNE OF MY GIULT DAT I MAGNAED 2 FUCK UP AND KILL UR FREND IN FORNT OF DIS POAR KID WHO I TOOK WITH MEH HWO DIDNT EVEN MANAGE 2 SPILL ANEY OF IT!!!! AND OS *SOVS* I WUITED MY JOB ASS UR POLIT 2 MAEK SHORE DAT I WOOD NEVUR KILL A HUMEN SUOL AGAN *SOBS*!!! BUT NAU *SNIFF* I SITLL HAV MAH OWN PORBLEMS 2 DEEL WITH!!!" hesotpped 4 a momeny 2 clam dwon a bit b4 he stated "Abuot da kdi i mentioned erlier dat i tooked with me on da trip. After i landed, i tryd 2 luk 4 hjs parnent, only *sniff* i culdnt find dem aneyware and os 4 nwo im nau froced 2 caer 4 dis chilf alongsid all dis othur shit im deeling with and i sitll havent even fuond a job and even if i do *sniff* its not gonna be aneywear neer enouth. Serj...*sobs*...please...PLEEZ FROGIV MEH 4 WAT IVE DONED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Srej then truned around away frum him and faintly whispered "no..." abnd and then Yanov lahsed out "W-why? Y DONT U FROGIVE MEH!!! DONT U UDNERTAND!!! DIS IS MY FUALT!!! DIS IS AL MAH FAULT!!! EVETY BAD THIN DAT HAS EVUR HAPPEND 2 ME AND U GUYS IS ALL MAH FUALT!!! IM SUTCH A IMCONTEPEMT BUFFON!!! U GUYS DESREVED A BETTAR PILOT THEN MII!! TAEK TEH KID ASS UR NU PLIOT!!! AT LEEST HE NO'S NUT 2 SPLIL HIS COFEE OPENING DA BACC DOR AND GETTING SUM1 U LUV KILLED!!! PLEES FROGIVE MEH SEJR! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZ FORGIV MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *SOBS!!!!!*!!!!!!!!" "Forgiv u 4 wut? wAt prat of htis is ther 2 blam u 4? *Sniff* dis wus nevur ur fault...IT WUS ALL MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE *SOBS*!!!!!!!!" "WAT TEH HELL!?!? UR NUT DA 1 WHU SPLILED THER COFFEE ON DA GODDAMN COTRNOL PANLE!!!" "I CNAT BELIV I CULDNT SAV HIM!!! MY OWN FLAILORE WUS WUT GOT HIM KILLED, BOT U!!! STOP BLAMMING URSELVE; U DIDENT DESREV DIS!!! U WOULDNT BE FELLING DIS WAY NAU HAF I TRYED HARDER 2 PULL HIM UP, MAYBE HE WOULDVE STILL BEEN HAER AND U WOULDNT BE SRUFFINg!!!!! IM PTIIFUL IM A AWFL EXCUSE 4 A HUMEN IM WEEK IM DIGSUSTING IM A FAILYUR IM WROTHLISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO PLS, SOTP BLAMMING URSELF 4 MY WRONDOING!!! IM TEH 1 WOH DESREVES 2 DIE AND BRUN IN HELL 4 MY INCUMPOTENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SeRj SoTp SaYiNg ThSoE aWfLu ThNiGs AbUoT uRsLeF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shavo ejaculated and then suddnlrey he started signing JonTron's Coveur of Firework iroginallu by Katy Perry. i rly watned 2 screm out in2 da chaos in teh hopes of putting it 2 a end, but i nu dat teh volume of ther screams wood dorwn mien out and make my attempes reddutnent. I culd olny sit ther and watch in sorrow as the two unfortunat surfferors lashed out their painful agonizing regrets like they wur aotmic missels being shotted at eatch other in a blindfoded war with the battlegorunds showrded in a thick sererval foot layer of dust. their regrets that wur being used as their amoo being headshotted in2 teh very ends of there eerdurms wa emnerging from the deepest dephs of their minsd, ware teh momeries of teh horrribal tragic tradgedy from a day back in teh sands of tiem wur implanteded DEEP in2 thier subconsciusnesses liek drills veing drilled drrp in2 teh rock hard earth's crsut. Sed nemories i nkow vereh well will gradualy dorwn it's victim in2 a sea of guilt regret and despare, erasing all feelings of happiness untill the'yre nithing moar then shells of theri fromer selves like parasytes devouring thier prey. Sudenly, Wonchop suddenly appeared in da room outta noehere an annoucned "I am deeply sorry, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to kick you guys out." and he kicked us outta da place. 

[Cue: Winters - Earthbound https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiGfjOLF_j0]

3RD PERSUN POV

Nabriho Edd Tom Matt Petunia Srej Shavo John and Yaonv wer nau sitting outside Xióngmāo Yuán, the restaruant dat they wur jsut kicked out of beacuse Serj and Yanov wur distrubing customers by angsting about ther angsts over whos fault was ti dat Daron dyed adn it wus distrubing evey1 so they wur all kicked out 2 pervent furthur distrubense and aslo Eridan and Gamzee wur sitting insied Tom asnd Shavo's brain's respectively menaing they wur aslo outside with dem ouside the restaurnant. "WHAT TEH FUKC WUS DAT GAMEEZ!?!?!?" sHAVO ejaculated insdie his brain 2 Gamzee who wus in hjs brane who then shrugged an rpelied "Im omtherfuking sorreh man, i jsut wanted to all up and help dna things, i meen, all this motherfukin talks abuot suicide is sitch a big deel, not 2 mention, commitngi sueyside cna even GeT yOu KiLlDe so i knowed dat i hda 2 do sumthing abot iy and so i tought dat by tkaing over ur mind 4 a miunt and singing dat mutherfucin song about HoW yUo ShUoDeNt FeEl AlL sO bAd AbUoT yUrSeLf wood hlep 2 LiTeN tEh MoOd. I mena, im mutherfukin sorry i got u and ur other mohterfuckers kickied out of dat motherrfukin restaraunt, motherfuker, and im osrry if ur all up and motherufckin pissed of at me over dat, just udnertand i had Da BeSt Of InTeNsIoNs they just didnt wortk da way i wanted it 2 and pls dont gett mad at mii 2 mutch 4 dat, okay. Lets jsut FoGrIvE aNd FrOgEt okay, motherfuckur."

Hamzee then sotpped talking but then Shavorsh contineud again "Hey Gamzee?" "Yea mutherfuka?" "R u okay man, yuo sonud a but hi." "Dats cuz im motherfukin am. I liced motherfukin hi. I motherukin dyed hi. and ill remane mthrfukin hi 4 AlL eTeRnItY1" "Wait, did u day u wur 13 teh first tiem we talkede?" "Yea mutherfucker, got a porblem with dat." "I dont think kids r suppoesd 2 be smokin weed crakc or anything 4 dat matter til ther abot 21." "Oh *snickers* u humens n ur mutherfukcin humen regulartions. If my omtherfucking memory's corredt, then ive been hittin all dem mutherfukin bongs since i was abuot MoThWrFuCkIm !0, stoarting with my 10th mutherfucking birfday. It's all apart of AnChIeNt FaMiLy TrAdIsHuNs muthafucka. We all up and od it in da name of our ClOwN rElIgIoN 2 all smoke and homuor teh mitherfucking clown gods mortherfuckin wahcing us from above in InSaNe ClOwN pArAdIeZ. In fakt, ive evan muther fickun BeEn ThErE tWiCe!1!1!1" "U have?" "MoThErFuCiNg YeAh! At leeset, i think, Morherfuxker. I wont waist ur tiem by going all outa mny way 2 descirbe both of my mutherfukn life changing expericnes, so ill jsut desrcibe da frist tiem. Anyways motherfuckr, it all started when i was liek, 10 or 11 or, i dunknow, my thinkin's all kinduh hazy. Those mutherfcking anti drug motherfucjers say its beacuse of teh weed, but id liek to all go ahed and cuontargure, y wood sumthing dat makes me feel godd want me 2 forget all that good feelings, huh?"

Gamzze then cumtuneid "Anyways motygerfucker, im preety shore dat i was at this erstaraunt place, i tink it wus calld, Starfukaers or Sturbacks or, basically it's liek this coffee place wher dees motherfucking audtls go 2 get sum mother fuckin coffee. Anyways, i tihnk teh ressun i was all up at this morthefucking plac wus beauces, i tihnk, they wur serving all up thees mutherfukin items that they olny served on, Thrusdays or Sundays i dunno, taek my wurds with a grane of salt, again my momeries r kinduh hazee, okay mutherfucker." "What item wus it?" "Oh well if i moutherfucking remeber correctly, they wur dees, motherfuking circley sweet things, kinduh liek lollipops, but diffrant; inated of having all this flovaring an corn syrup and other things, they wur coated in these mohterfukcing ciings and had this motherfucking sof stuff inside dem, kinduh liek tat inside shit u find in cakes, seeled all up in all that coating shit they put over dem sumtiems. Well cabisally, pacifacly they wur serving this motherfucking varient thng called i tihnk, motherfucking Rainbow Cupcake DangoPops-" "U meen 'CakePops'?" "oh, thats waht theyre called, well thanks Mutherfucker. Any way they wur kinda all uo liek those norma 'CakePops' only, whilel nromal 1s jsut contained normal things liek cron syrup, flaovring, a shittom of motherfucking sugar, thees 1s they wur seving dat day continaued DrUgS1!1!1!"

Gamzee conjured "Unsprisingly, i was there liek, orderijg and shuving a motherfuck ton of dem down my asathogus cus y'no, im a bitch 4 weed, and dat wus 1 of teh drugs inside teh Pop." "What wur teh toher 1s?" "Dats teh leest important mtuherfukcing shit abot htis, besides, i didnt even bother looking at teh wrapping 4 teh motherfuking tezts thins dat r usaly sumwher on teh rappers, i did hear dat ther other drugs in der dat i never had b4, but i dident giv a motherfucking shit abot dat; all i card abot was da mTuHeRfUcKiN wEeD mAn! Anyways, i was at teh place all up thrustin all dat mutherfukcin drugy goodness down my thoart, by dat i meen A lOt Of DaT MoThErFuCkIn DrUgY gOoDnEsS, like i was devouring abot, 50 of dem. That may sond liek a mutherfukin lot, but noet of my munchies, its normak 4 peple 2 ear lOtS of good motherfuken shit when theyre hi, taek teh fact dat i usaly eat liek, 10-30 mothrfukin McJordens or Funyunns bags in 1 sitting, ddi i mention hau mutch i liek all dat motherfukin shi-" "Cna u pls git 2 da point, im not gonna liek sitting hear all day listening 2 ur rambling." "Oh, osrry mutherfukcer. Anyway, 2 cut a few thins short, soon teh motuherfucking staff started all up mutherfukcing telling me 2 wuit eating dem cus i wus liek, high AF, but i iddent listen bcus i wus 2 motherfucking buisy shuving dem down my throat, i tryd 2 flip of a made hu tryd 2 took 1 a way, but b4 i culd motherfukin do dat, i lost all of my sense suddenly as teh entire room started motherfuckin flashing all thees pretty motherfuckin coluors as it all melted, and then evrything went baclk. For a motherfukin whiel."

[Cue: First 17 seconds of Savior of the Waking World - Homestuck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaJsqJ_oV2g]

Gamzeez continuyed explanating "Preety mutherfukin soon aftre all dat i opend my eys agen, olny i wusnt all up in dat restaraunt i was in previosly, insted i was in dis MoThErFuCkInG hEaVeNsCaPe! I was standing on this mutherfucking raynebow bridge and when i lukt down at it, i saw dat i wus nau wareing thees long yellow mutherfukin clothe things. I then lukt 2 teh sides in da distance and swa in teh ditsance wur all these motherfucking floating cicrle planet things lik mutherfucking planets in checkerbouard and satr paturns dat wur floating above thees mortherfuckin sqyareangle shaped tents dat all infested teh lanscape, and sum of dem even had thees, light blu things dat lukt like a mix between fire and light. Anwyay, i aslo lukt dwon at teh ground, which was liek a few hudnered feet above teh mutherfucking raynebow road, and saw all thees canrival rides and there wur smoil dots going all up on dem. i then lukt up str8 ahed of teh raynebow road an i saw a mutherfucking large drak tent alongside all these other mutherfcking black things only i didnet no wat they wur. As soon as i all up and saw it, i mutherfucking herd this voucie call out "GaMzEe, MaRcH tO yOuRe DeTsInY..." It was...ThE GrAnD HiGhBlUd!1!1!1" "wh-" "Anyways, i immediatly started dashed towards teh tent, nowing nau dat my motherfucking tiem had camed. Dat was teh most ReTaRdEd DeSiCiOn I hAd EvEr MaDe In My LiFe, because guess wat, there was was dsi curve in teh path and i all up and motherfucking ran off teh road and stared falling 2 teh mutherfucking ground. But then b4 i hitted it, i woke up in dis motherfucking hopsital and my parents wur there and i was sitll mothafuken alive. I sitll remebered dat moment tho, and its taughted me teh important thing all motherfuckerz on earth shuold no; dont go all up running hedfirst n shit or else ull fall str8 in2 mutherfukcing suffring."

[Cue: Requiem - Clark Powell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjO96PYPAZ4]

"Anyways, hopedd u enjoyed mah motherfukin stroy mutherfuckur, if yu gots aneymoar things to ask, feel free 2 all up motherfucking lay it down." Gamzee concluded. Shavo then assed "U hav aney silbings?" "A coaurse mutherfuker: a yunger stepsister." "Stepsistur?" "Yea mutherufker, her mom and my dad all up got marryd when we wur both mutherfuckin 10 but shes sitll yunger then mii bi, abot a cuple months." "Her naem?" "Oh yeh, Leijon motherfyucking Nepeta and her mom's name's Meulin Leijon- motherfuck got her motherfuking names mixed uo agen. Oh well, not liek i, reely notherfucking btohered wtih her or anything. She wasnt liek, at leest she wasnt a motherfucking anti-weed nazi or anything, trust me dose guys r teh mutherfukin antichrists. Anyways, she liked motherfukin cats and roelplaying, which suonds fine all by itself(afterall, i did enjoy playin the motherfukin bard in Terezi's rolplaying adevnturees[wether she wanted m3 2 or not]), but tehn ther wur thees fucking moments wher she wood nock a bong over whn i tryd 2 smoek, spilling all teh weed in teh motherfuckin floor whiel pertedning 2 be a cat. In aslo shore ther was this, 1 tiek wher, i took the bogn, and all up shuvd it into her mutherfucking mouth as payback and, she fortunately didnt chock 2 deaf or aneything but, she flipped me off and sed she didnt giv a shit abot my motherfukin MiRaClEs. Wehn i all up herd dat, i culdve sworned dat i was mutherofcking flabbergasted 4 a mokent, i meen, wat motherfucker on erth wood wanna say no 2 teh motherfukin most gr8est invention on teh motherfucking plnet? She just didnt mutherfukcing understand man, she wus cumpletly blind."

Gmazee then clarifyed "Nau donut git meh rong, dat doesnt meen i all up mutherfucin h8e hur oar anniething, other than dat, shes alrite. However, she rarly motherfucking doeses aneything with meh; shes amlost aways in hur room by herlsef, chatting wth poepl onoine and drawing pictures shipping our frends with eatchohtur, olny occasioanly leeving teh haus 2 go roelplay with her mutherfukimg frends(she's hoemskooled BTW, watevur dat meens). W'ere olny reely motherfuiing silbings beacus my dad liekd his 'Kittybitch' and seh liked him 2 and so they all up gto marryd." "Wat abot her?" "Motherfucking Huh?" "Ur dad's "Kittehbetch"?" "Oh yeah motherfukin Meulin. Shes kinduh liek mutherfucking Nepeta; excitable, rowdy, cheerful and shit, onley she doesnt roleplay as a cat, so im moar cumfortabke with her being neer meh wehn im smokin dat mutherfuckin smeh(weed). Aslo unliek her, she has this, thing wher, seh cant actually muthetfukin here, i think its called, deafness or sumthin but anyway. Dis meens she motherfucken talks without actually ralking bi all up fiddling her mutherfucking hands 2 maek letters which soeel mutherfukn wurds, but my dad taughed meh dat whiel they wur dating, do it wasnt as much of a mutherfuckinng communication tranewrek and i understood hur perfectly fien. I would sohw u, but i'd all up hav 2 roll ur notherfuken I's 180° so u culd see, adn since wher in public, it wood all up frek evey1 teh fuc out, so i cant do it." "Okay theb, we'll im gonna go bacc 2 teh apartment with evey1, ill talk with u agen soo-" "w8, b4 u all up go bacc 2 teh mutherfukin aparemtn, its fine if i mutherfukin cofness sumthing?" "I guess." "Well moutherfucker..."

[Cue: Serenade - Homestuck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQyr0eYN7hI]

Gamzeez puasd 4 uh momrnt b4 he begunned "Thers dis...mutherfukr i luv, y'see..." anorther pause b4 "We, ew've bin best mtherfukin frends 4 a fukin whiel bakc when we wur both sitll moherfukcing aliev. I, i metted him a long moterfukn tiem ago, i wus...welll, i was wakling down teh sidewalk bi myeslve, which is sumtinf i wood all up motherfukin do sum tims. I ekpt walking until, i stopped all upp a sudden as i saw dis, odd looking building in teh motherfukin ditsance, an all up connerected 2 it wus dis mtoehrfucknig fence square, and 4 sum resson, thees motherfukin kisd who apperd 2 be arond my age wur in it, adn they wur all up, running aorund adn playng with thees mtuehrfuking od looking circle things. I wlaked over 2 git a closur look, but when i did, i saw thiis kids who wasnt mtorfucking doing any of dat; insted he was sitting by himselve in dis chare dat had thees motherfucking wheels on dem. I was feeling all up curios abot dat mutherfukur, so i approched him frum behiend, he motherfuckin truned around and...he waved and motherfuckin sed "hi". 2 bee honest, i wus eckspecing him 2 get all up scarred and hop out of ihs chara an run of, but he didnt motherfuckung do dat, he seemed fien with me being neer him, afetr dat we well talked 4 a little bit, and he even taugh meh abuot dis mohterfcuking gmae called, Pokemon; i wood explain the rules, but dat'd be getting mtuehrfucking off topic, os ill jsut rwap dis all up with a motherfuycking short summary.

Gmazee exlanated "Afterdat, i wood cum over there often and all up hang out and soon, he became my motherfucking homie, or as he called it, "best frends". Also, apparently, teh reeson he was in dat "weehlchar" was becuse he was parapaleejic adn couldnt walk, for at whiel at leest; becus a whiel later, he got theese motherfucking robot legs meening he culd do wat all teh toehr kids wur doing and play "basketball" and shit, not liek he wanted 2 aneyway, it simply iddnt intrest him; he jsut kept playing pokemon and doing rap battles with me, which many of teh kids there called ThE wOrSt WrAp BaTtElS iN pArAdOcKs SpAcE, but we didnt care. Eventuly however, i started feeling dees...OdD fEeLiNgS aruond him,i think its mothefuckin called, lOvE? i wood luv 2 cofness 2 him but... idk hau 2 all up do it, motherfucker. Cus...im not motherdfucking shor if he feels teh same twoards me; Im worryd dat he viwews mii ass moar of a frend and will reject meh iff i cofness. Wat shuold i do, mutherfuker..." Shavo remained silent, thinking of suggestions which cut off midway b4 he settled wiht "Maybe ur sister culd hlep; u did say sumthing abot her shipping ur frends with each other, so maybe she no's moar abot romance, menaing she culd hlep u." "Actually, dats a good idea mutehrfucer. TOday's gonna be a mutherfuckin full moon, meening i'll git 2 meet all my frends agan, os maybe i culd all up call Npeeta over nad with her advice, i culd finally cofness 2 him, my 1 tru luv...*GAPS*" Gamzee sotpped 4 a monemt as he suddenly got a noxe bleed and Shavo screamed "Gamzee? GAMZEE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" but there was no repsonds so he shifted focus back 2 reality 2 find out wat was with his strange repsonse. 

NABRIHO'S POV

[Cue: Snowdin Winter - Sharax https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP5z0T_nXog]

I sat there on teh siedwalk 4 moment looking dwon at teh road woth my hans on teh bttoom of meh chin. I then truned my hed ovur 2 Srej, who was diong teh same thing i wus doing previosly with a sda look on his face. "Wat r u doing Nabriho?" Edd magistrated i rpelied "Its just, Serk...i cna fell it, that incident, teh guilt of that incident...its cumsoming his feelings of happiness, its cunsuming his commom sense, his ability 2 reesun, his hunamity. Soon he'll drown in a abiss of eternal sorrow regret and payne and will becum a Emo a shell of hjs fromer self and he mite even kill hiself 2 death. Teh same has happend 2 all thees good poepl liek Kurt Cobain and Avicii and Cehster Beninngton, tehy wur all such god musicains an evry1 luved dem butt there drakness cunsummed dem of ther ability 2 see dat so they didnt no and assumed dat every1 hated dem an dat things wood be beettr without dem so they took ther own lives." "Omg u actually think dat'll hapen?!?!? He's probably tihnking teh same things Yanov wa thinking dat every bad thing dat has happend 2 him wus all his fault and they probably both wanna kill demselves even tho theyre good poepl." "Poor Shavo, it must be extremly stressful 4 him watching as his frend's guilt cunsomes him 2 teh point wher he's nau a ticking tear bom and resorting 2 evry tactic in teh book 2 cufort hm, anytihng 2 get teh message in his hed dat peopole luv him and dat they wood be all sda if he dyed." "Yeah, rite Shavo? Shavo?" Edd asked as he turned 2 Shavo, who was staring off in2 space 4 a mometn.

Suddenly hoqwever, Shavo rageined conscuisnees and truned his hed 2 a cubby grey skinned man wareng a yello hemlet with a black and yellow suit and yello shoes who wus holding sevral CDs of Systme Of A Down albums nad sum of dem wur on teh ground. "Who's dat?" Tom inqusisted as he alos turned around 2 teh man. Serj then lukt up at teh man, with his eyes focused on teh CDs both in his hands and below and he hopped up and questioned "hey, wer did u get all dose at?" teh man stopped walking and turnied 2 him and repleid "*Gaso* OMG itth dat THOAD!?!?!? OMG GUYTH IM A BIG FAN OF U GUYTH PLTH THYNE MEH AUTOGRAFF!!!" he usddenly paused 4 moment b4 saying "Oh, thorry abot dat. Did u guyth athk thumthing? Oh yeag, abuot theeth CDth, i fuond dem over there *points in teh direction of teh CDs* at a neerby lake and i wath jthut walking bacc hoem so i culd lithten 2-" he paused agen b4 he sed "Acually, u cna hav dem. Metal'th nut rly my thing. Im moar in2 Baththhunter and Groove Coverage." "Huh?" John confuscated, no doubt confused over teh man's usdden whiplashes in mood "W8 a minut, a buncha our CDs in a laek? Dat suonds oddly suspcius. Maybe we culd go check it out." we all nodded and then he got up and waved goodbye 2 teh man saying "we're gunna go check dat out nau, see ya." and then we all started wlaking in teh directino of teh CDs. As i began walking teh man replied "Okay then, thee you guy-" then he pasued again.

We followed teh trale of CDs in2 a froest of trees and teh CDs wur on a narrow dirt pathwat. As i was wlaking, i turned around 2 teh sides of teh path adn saw bear traps boht dormant adn logn setted of and ax cuts on teh trees, i nowed dat sumthings had happend hear, but i didnt wanna know what. After a whiel, i culd sopt a cllering in teh ditsance and we kept wlaking twoards unitl we saw sumthng dat caused us all 2 let uot a loud unisounus *GASP*. in fornt of us stod a lorge laek dat was a prefect serkal about sevral yards wied, but dat wsant wut shocked us, no...it wus all the suitcases and instruments dat wur flotung on teh watur alognside all teh SOAD CDs & mecrh & other things. Tom then suddenly ejaculated "HOLY MARGE SIMSUN ON TEH COVER OF A PLAYBOY MAGAZENE!!! C-CULD DIS BE ALL TEH STUFF DAT WUR FLOWENED OUT OF TEH PLAIN DURING DAT, DAT INCEDENT!?!?!?" "Apparaently, yes. Evrything's hear; my warwick basses, Ohn's durms..." he walked ovur 2 teh lake and pulled uot a smol book dat lukt liek it had thick pages liek most children's books do "Tehre's even teh copies of Arthur Blackmails the Turkish Government as Revenge for Denying The Armenian Genocide's Existance. Written a logn tiem ago by Daron-" b4 he culd finsh however, Serj bursted in2 teers ass soon ass he saided "Daron".

As soon as dat happend, i culd suddenly hear oncumming footsteps nerby which wur quickly revealied 2 be dat man frum erlier who rnned up 2 us saying "OMG, wat teh hell wuth i doing leeving all deeth on teh gorund! Evin if i alreddy hav dem, i cna thitll thell all deeth 4 a fuckton of mon-" but then he stopped when he noticed us gatehred neer teh lake, and Serj crying on teh grass. Teh man gaSPed and proclamed "OMGeeth, wutth the fuckth happend hear!?!" "Daron *snif* dis is wear he rests nau *snoiff* at teh bottom of teh laek, all thanks *sniff* 2 me *sobs*..." he reeched down in2 teh sea and pulled out another copy of Daron's book "And in hand *sniff* rest...*sniff* his book. i sitll rembenr it *sniff* teh tim *nsiff* when i cuaght him reeded it 2 my sun. AFter dat *sniff* after dat i never let him babbysit my kid agen, but nau dat *sniff* dat i tihnk abot it, dat book...was kinduh funneh...*SNIFD*" 4 a moment there, i culdve sorn i saw a smol teer leak out from teh mam's eyes behind his helmet as Serj sed "son". Shavo noteced teh man then ran up 2 him and assed "Hey. R u da guy who has robot legs?" "Robot legth? U mutht be talking about Tavroth, rite?" "Yes, do u no wheer he's at, theres sumthing i have 2 do." "Im thorry, butt he'th dead. He went 2 McDonalldth with my thon and 10 other kidth a long tiem ago and they wur al *sniff*...murderd *sobs*" he then broke dwon and aslo started crying on teh ground with Srej as Shavo letted out a shocked *gasp*.

John staired in2 the laek 4 a lil bit b4 he proclaimed "Dats starnge. Ive ben straing inside thsi laek 4 4ever and i sitll don'y see his bodie aneywhere; teh closet thing I've seen 2 any sign of him is a piece of clothe on a sukened car's out side window thing." followed by Petunia turning away from wear she was looking at a cleering 2 us and saying "HOLY SHIT!!! Teh trees ovur hear hav over 9 billion cuts in dem!!! Not 2 mention all dees 'er closd bare tarps and...oddly sizd footprints. Stay hear, im gunna go git a closer look." then she walked inside teh cleering until she was out of site. I turned bacc over 2 teh man and Shavo and teh latter questinoed "So, if ur nut 'Tavroth', then who r u?" "My nameth Mituna Captor, altho u got hith name wrong; i hav a lithp which meanth i 'talk wierd', accodring 2 thum1 i'd...rather not talk about at teh moment." "So w8, both ur sun and 'Tarvos' wur murderd?" "Yeth. A whiel ago, my thon Tholluxth athked me if he culd go 2 Mcdonaldth beacuth his friendth would be ther, and i thaid yeth becuathe we went there all teh tim...dat *sniff* wud be teh latht tiem i wood thee him aliev." teh man i nau knowed as Mtuina stated 2 tear up as he continud "A few huorth letar, a new report interuppted my gaming theththion of Dead or Alive Xtrem Beatch Volleyball an it was olny then dat i realithed my thun hadnt came hoem yet and i wuth abot 2 go pick him up until...*sniff* teh newth reportur utterd hith name."

[Cue: Theme of Laura (Reprise) - Silent Hill 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JozVfR-XavQ]

Mituna kept gradually tearing up in2 tears as he proceded "I then turnd bakc around and he the newth reportur reportd dat *sniff* dat 12 troll kidth wur murderd by a *sniff* pthychopathic employee. During teh reprot, they *snif* thhowed thecurtiy camra footage frum *voice crack* inthoide teh building *sniff*. *palces hand over face and kneels down* both Tavroth and Tholluxth wur teh frist 2 go *sniff*, teh fromer had hith robot legth *sniff* chopped in2 big hotdog thlices b4 he wath thabbed 2 dath whiel he threamed in *sobs* agony, and my thon follwed rite after; teh monthter cutted thru hith *sniff* thcalp and in2 *oice crack* hith frontal lobe and *snidd* and thtarted thevering hith *sobs* brain hwiel he *sniff* he thcreamed in...*sobs*...he thcreaemd in horror and agony!!!" he puased 4 a moment 2 crie on teh grass b4 he contniued "It went on *sniff* it wented on 4 *voice crack* thevral minutth unitl hith eyeth rolled back *sobs* in2 ther socketth and he *sniff followed by voice crack* HE PATHTHED AWAY IN PAIN *sobs*!!!!!!" he sotpped agen and cryd on teh grass once moar as Shavo exclaimed "DATS BORRIBAL!!!" "I ageer *sobs*!! I jutht *sniff* i jthut dont get it: y wood thum1 go out of there way 2 murder innothent teenagerth who did mothing rong!?!?!? *voice crack* wat did any of them do 2 detherve *sobs* thuch horrofying thlow and painful depths!?!?!? Dat bathturd!!! I HOEP HE BUNRTH IN HELL 4 HITH THIN- WHAT AM I THINKIN, WITHHING DEATH ON THUM- *SOBS* OH MY THUN!!!! IN OLNY U WUR THTILL HEAR WI- IHATEMYTHELFIHATEMYTHELFIHATEMYTHELFIHA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAKE IT THTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP *SOBS*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "*GASP!!!*"

[Cue: Rosalia's Bloom - Trauma Tream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzZYzp5liHE]

Jsut then, i herded neerby footsetps. i truned arond adn saw a sillouette walking down teh path i jsut wlkaed previosly which was gradually revealed 2 bee a nother grey skinned man(but dis 1 wus thin, nut dat im agenst fat poeple or anything, jsut pointing out a diffrance) with spiky balck hare and oddly shaped "ears" and seemingly smoking a cig who was whereing a wight short sleevd shirt, a black blet, baggie dark blu patns, adn enoby black shu's, nut 2 menton teh scar on teh left sied of his faec. He was casually storlling alomg teh paff fiddlign wih teh ciggret in his mouth as he stepped closer 2 teh laek, givveng a biref glance at Mituna on teh ground. He stopped suddenly once he was stanidng at teh vereh enetrance and lukt black dwon at Mituna and jeered "Well well well, if it aint ol Mituna, crying neerbi a laek where sevral other poeple r stadning." he bent his knees 2 ware he wus direely facing Mituna's face and conitued "Oh Mituna, my boy. Juts look at teh site ur retar- er- nut vereh peasant creing is makin. If u culd, be a dear friend of mine and nut a fifteen girthed bassmint dqelling retar- em- former best friend liek u r nau and..." he then placed 1 of his hands on Mituna's back as he fainlty sobbed "Cronuth, donut touch m-" [Cue: Battle Theme - Sweet Home https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5yRGWsDngo] "QUIT UR MUTHERFUCKING WHINING! U BLOATED IDIOTIC MORONIC SKOWMINDED MINTELLY DISSABLED SAK OF MUTHERFUCKEN DOG SHIT!!!"

Me, Shavo, Tom, Edd, Matt and basically evey1 exept Serj(beacus he wus 2 buisy crying) nad Petunia(because she went off in2 teh toehr cleering) let out a shocked uniconus *GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* in shock!!! Crunus then lashed out "I MEEN 4 CRYIN OT LUOD!!! I CULD HERE UR WHINY BITCHIN CRYIN FROM MUTHER FUKIN MILS AWAY!!! IT WOOD BEE NIEC IF U CULD JSUT QUIT CRYING ALL TEH TIEM ABOT UR FUCKEN KID AND MUV TEH FYUCK ON 4 ONCE SO I CNA SELL MY DRUGS IN PIECE!!! I ASLO HAV A GODDAMN JOB 2, AND IF I CANT FOCUS ON MAH JOB 4 2 SECOBNDS, THEN HAU TEH FUCK AM I SUPPOSED 2 PAY 4 AL TEH FUCKEN BILLS SO DAT I CNA MUV ON 2 MY LUV QEUST OOF FINDINF A MOTHERFUKEN BOYFRIUEND-FREE GURL, U FATAASS DICKHED!!! BESIDES, ITS UR FAULT HE DYED ANYWAY; IF U BOTHERD 2 CUM WITH HIM RATHER THEN SIT ON UR FATASS PLAYING HETNAI BULLSHIT, THEN NONE OF TIS WOLDVE HAPPEND!!!" "Whoever u r, sotp dis na-" i ejaculated but he scremed "SHUT TEH FUCK UP BITCH!!!" as he flipped meh of. Jsut then however, Fliptuna sat up and started at Cronus's back in fuming silence as i felted a boliing h8 boil inside him "u...U..." and then he climaexd "U BATHTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURD!!!" as he puonced on 2 Crouns and flipped him 2 face him and lashed our "THO DATH HAU UR GONNA PLAY THITH GAM!!! UR GONNA GO AROUND CRITITHITHING OTHERTH THIMPLY 4 WANTING 2 MOURN TTEH TRAGIC LOTHTHETH OF THER KIDTH!!! DONT U FEEL IT 2!?! DONT U ALTHO FEEL ANY THENTHE OF EMOTION OVUR UR THON'S DEATH!!! HE DYED 2 Y'NO!!! *Reapeats Cronus' last sentence in a mocking tone*, THAYTH THE THAME GUY WHO ALWAYTH LEAVED HITH THUN AT HOEM 2 PRECH HITH NATHI AGENDA WHIEL HE'TH OUT HITTING ON GURLTH AND WHINING ABOUT NOT GETING LAYDE!!! MAYBE IF U WERENT DOING ANY OF DAT THAT NITE, THEN U WOULDNT BE ACTIN LEIK A GODDAMN HYPOCRITE RITE NAU HARRATHTHING ME OVER CRYING OVER MY THON WHIEL U THUMTIMETH DO THE THAME NAD UR KID MITE THTIL BE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHT TEH FUCK UP ABOUT MY SUN U MENTALLY DISSABLED BIGUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cronus bombed as they gotted in2 a fistfite dat was liek Peter Girffin's fites with teh giant chicken from Family Guy, onley dis shit was SERIUS! Edd and Jonh both runned ovur 2 dem and tryd 2 brake up da fite, however they both ended up getting punched in teh face and being knocked 2 the gournd. John pulled himselve up as he declared "C'mon guys! Let's maek liek trees and git da fuc outta hear!!" "Butt wut abot dem, there sitll fiteing and fighting is bad its awful and abd!" i questioned he rpeid "Ignore dem 4 nau! ONce we git bacc 2 town, we'll call teh ploice and they'll do sumthin abuot it!" he then picked up a sitll crying Serj off da gruond and Edd picked up Tom who wus getting drunk whiel teh fite wus takign place and os he wus durnk outta his mind and i aslo got up nd we al dahsed past Cronus and Mituna who wur sitll ifteing. We wur runing thru teh forest until Matt(who was in fornt oof us) skideed 2 a ahtl in front of a tall grye skinned women with long blacc hare who was wearing brit red rectangular glasses ahnd a black and lite blu suit with a bright red libra sign wher hur bewbs wur. "Sorry ma'am, i didnet see u ther!" Matt apologiused but she reposnded "U dont need 2 apologise man, *Points in teh direction behind us* ITS DAT PIECE OF HSIT ASSHOLE BACK THERE WHO'LL NEED 2 APOLOGISE 4 MESSING WITH MY HUBBY AGEN!!!"

She then poushed us asied as she muttered "Stand back! I'm gonna go giv that sleezy fuck a piece a my min-" but she suddenly stopped at teh enetrance 2 da laek. i lukt up behind her alongside every1 else with me exept 4 Serj cus he was sitll drying adn i swa Mituna sitting up weith his nees bented on teh grass as Cronus layed neer him having a seizure with his lims slightly tiwchting and Shavo was standing on teh othur sied of teh lake. "Shavo!" John gasped as he lightly shuvd teh tall gurl aside "Wat teh hell wur u doing ther! Didnt u notice dem fighting? U culdve gottened seriosly ijurd!" "Im sorry man i dont no wat teh fuck i wus jsut doing." as Shavo repleid, John runned up 2 Cronus then truned bacc 2 us and announced "Stay back this person's having a seizure its serius business dat needs 2 be delted with seriosly becus its serious bisuness and i no hau 2 deel with serius business things so stay away 4 a moment becus dis is serios business!" and so he then started doing first aid tihngs on him that ur supposed 2 do when there having a seizure but he didnt stick anything in his motuh cus contrary 2 pupolar belife ur nut sopposed 2 do dat so he didnt do dat and did normal first aid things i dont know wat first aid things r done during seizures so look it up urself. Teh toll gurl then runned over 2 Mituna and placed her ands below his arms in a hug as she concernated "Oh my hubby! Dat godawful dick Cronus was harrasing u again, wans't eh?" "He did Latula. He yelled at me for crying about my thon, then i thtarted yelling at him, and then it ethcalated in2 another fitht fite." "I'm osrry i wasnt there 4 u Mituna. If i was, i woudlve punched dat dickwad rite in teh face teh moment he screamed in2 ur ear!"

Latula then pllued Mtiuna's face close 2 her's and they maed out! Whiel they wur doing dis, Mituna's hand muvd ovuer 2 teh sides of her tits and he started fondling dem liek a chilf sqeezing 2 avrage sized but sitll sexily bulted stress balls. I gotted turned onn bi dis adn i felt my vagian gorw wet with eckstacy ass teh 2 radicla luv borbs touched each other's backs with Latula passivly gropping her hubee's luv handels while i stook my hand in my skirt pokit and tryd 2 get ass close 2 my vaigna as pissobal without maeking it luk obvios. But htne suddenly, Petunia walked out frum da cleering on teh other sied, she then looked at Mituna, Latula, John, and Cronus on teh other side and quesoinned "Alrite, wat teh fuck hapend hear?" howver no1 botherd 2 speka up and ansered, thus wsu pornbably 4 da bets. She shurgged and sed "O weel. Anyways, abuot tge claering. i went in there adn druing my tarvels, aside frum teh obvios tree cuts set off bare traps and varyingly sized footprints, i aslo camed acoors varius other tarps and sum of teh trees wur fallened on2 teh path. i aslo found..." she then reeched in2 her left jacket pockit and pulled out... "This." a red jackit. "Holy shit dat's teh 1 Darnon was wareing on teh plane! Serj, look at dis!" John then layed his sobbing bodie on the gorund and bent his fave up 2 wear he was looking directly at teh jackit and in a instant, his crying ceased of procesion and he exclamated "W8, theirs no blood! C-culd this meen...?" he paused 4 a momet b4 he gapsed [Cue: Fire Emblem Theme - Super Smash Bros Ultimate https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IuUj6qj5Kk] "He's...not dead...?" he thn immediatly stood rite back upp and dahsed 2 Petunia and then statred yanking at her purple rayne jackit asking "OMG THANKS!! DO U NO WARE'S HE'S AT!?!!?!!?!?!?!" "Ok man hcill teh hell out im not a goddamn psychic!" she rpeleid as she shovd him away "Did yuo fiend aneythning else?" John assed she prleid back "Well at sum oipnt teh varyingly sized footprints ceased and a third set stretched all teh way 2 a exit out of teh forest so dat probably means he's probably out hear in Littelwich sumwher." Serj fell back down on his knees on2 teh grass with his eyes looking twoards da havrns above and he dramatically raised his hands up with his fingers spred apart as he exclaiemd "DAORN I NO UR SITLL OUT THERE DARON DONT WORRIE ME THE POLIC AND MAH BUDYS R GUNNA FIND U AND WHEN THEY DU WE'RE GUNNA TAKE YA BACK HOEM BABEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!...eye luv u Daron *Sobs tears of joy*..." 

[Cue: Night Ambience - The Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK4JSwhdcdE]

THIRD PERSUN POV

Sevral huors have passed adn nau evry1 wus sitting in teh apratment building SOAD wur in erlier. Nabriho, Edd, Tom, Matt, Petunia, Serj, and Shavo, spented those previos huors serching everywear acroos Littlewich but alast, they havent fuond him and they wur aslo tired and so they chosed 2 rest up at teh apratment building 4 a bit while teh polic wur sitll looking 4 him. Nabriho wus stadning neerby teh neeby widnow dat wus neerby teh couch with her hands resting on teh windwosill as the bright moon outside shined and glsitened in teh dark blu ocean above teh city, nitetime had recently befallened and neerly ebvery singel wondow was but a vantablack void. Edd wus sitting below 1 of teh sides of teh crowded couch texting Damara abuot hau teh day's been, whilst occasionaly dumping onto her Nokia cellphone screen his woes and wurreys abuot teh whiole fiasco going on in teh town he wus at, hoping 4 sumthing 2 cheer him up a little, maybe a short snarky scarastic quip, a famous japanese frase or at teh very leest, a cumforting emoticon liek dis ":)". Tom was sitting on teh far rite of teh couch having a whiel ago finished sipping a cuple bottels of Smornoff liek he was previosly while Matt stared below, wondering if dis was his responde 2 teh wrekage after teh hurricain, 2 sip at a snirmoff so he culd dirft away 2 a separet wrold away from reality, tho teh effects wur almost cumpletely worned off, and those wur teh olny Smiffnorr bottels he culd find. 2 Tom's left wur Serj, Shavo, Mituna, the empty spot 4 John(who wus currently in teh kichen at da moment), Cronus' unconscuis bodi, Petunia and Latula, the latter whom was trying hur best 2 hold in her desire 2 punch teh basterd's face in teh face 4 starting sevral huors' fiasco while Petunia sevred as a barricade. Serj had his hed truned looking at teh window Nabriho was frum afar, Shavo was playing FFVII on the playstation 4, and Mituna was bugtetsing The Elder Scrolls VI on his Switch as part of his job.

John maed his average self-exile from teh kichin, holdign in teh hends teh re-heated chiense food he had jsut a hsort while ago recieved from the butler from earlier who told him he spented all day looking 4 ther location, and by teh tiem he fuodn it, teh foof had goned clod and need 2 be re-heated so John re-heated teh food and he was nau carrinyg it al outta teh kichin. "Hear's teh Sannakji" John spoke 2 Nabriho she sighed " ̶B̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶4̶ ̶m̶o̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶p̶l̶s̶ ̶s̶i̶r̶ ̶i̶m̶ ̶b̶u̶i̶s̶y̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶2̶ ̶t̶e̶h̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶k̶y̶ ̶4̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶r̶e̶e̶s̶u̶n̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶d̶r̶a̶m̶a̶t̶i̶c̶ ̶m̶o̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ Thanks..." she then turned aournd and garbbed teh cr8et of re-heated sannakji and opend teh bocks dat sitll had teh octopusses legs wiggling aorund liek they wur those immortal cock roahces who dont dye even when there blowned up by goddamn nukes and picked up a ofrk and striked a lim liek a smaruai precisionally stabbing a enemy and then lifted it up 2 her mouth and devoiured it. John wlaked up 2 teh couch and handed eve1 there food annd then satted back down at his seet next 2 Mituna then turned his hed 2 his Swich where in game he was riding a Dargon above a valley of mountains. "Is dat 1 of ur games?" John questioned "Cna i play?" "No im not plaiyng teh game; im bugtethting teh upcmming Elder Thcrollth Thix 4 Bethethda. y'thee ath a bug tethter, ur nut actually thuppothed 2 "play teh game"; u hav 2 og around teh wrodl doing a buncha wied thit no thane gamer wood do 2 find bugth or glithceth then reorpt dem 2 teh developer and get a paycheck. Don't be thurprithed by teh fact dat there finally going 2 releathe teh thucceththor 2 Thkyrim after porting it 5 billion god dam tiemth; be thurpirithed they even hired a bug tethter 4 ther game 2 beginb with. I meen, look at all theeth ufcking glitcheth i fuond in olny a few hourth of playing!" he then pulled out a list from his pocket of all teh gliches he fuond and opened it, causign it 2 fall 2 teh gorund and hit in2 both teh wal and couch 13 tiems leaving a sevral foot long stretch of paper on teh floor.

Mituna wasnt whereing his hemlet it was on da grond so his expoesd his short curley black hare dat wus cuvering his eyes bt sumhau he culd sitll see teh screen adn witniss as his dargun started flying backwurds ass teh monutains glitched up. John turned 2 teh TV ware Sahvo wus playing FFVII and he was nau in a fite with monsters with Cloud Aerthi nad Tifuh ass hjs allys and Shsvo was staring intently at Cloud's chest as he sleceted him frist and he started attaking teh minsters and John lukt at teh oother teem8es andMitnuna noticed John looking at da TeeVee and so he also lukt at teh TV staring at Tifa and asked "So, u liek dith gmae too?" "No, i havent rly played it, so IDK." "Well perthonally, im a big fna of da charactarth, ethpecially da womanth liek Tifa. I liek hau they're characterithed liek hau Tifa ith a cute womun but can thtill kick athth whiel thowing off her T̶h̶e̶x̶t̶h̶y̶ ̶V̶a̶g̶i̶n̶a̶ awthum fighting techniqueth, and Aerith'th a pure younng women of pure hart and innothenthe and altho thhe'th nut a combat badathth liek Tifa, t̶h̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶u̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶x̶t̶h̶y̶ ̶m̶i̶l̶k̶ ̶f̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶i̶d̶d̶e̶h̶s̶ thhe'th a incredibal healer, reflecting her pure and thweet perthona." He puased ass teh battel wented on until Tifa's milet brake metter filled up and Shavo pressed teh buttons on his controller strikign al 7s and Tifa diddded uh Summersalt as Mituna complemented "The kickth high." he then lukt back at his gaem and his player and dragun wur sitll flyiing but then suddenly, a deathclaw a s c e n d e d up in2 teh skie in fornt of teh dargon and hitted it, depleting half it's HP and John looked at teh screen and saw teh health and teh nam above it which wus Terezi.

[Cue: From Past to Present - Skyrim https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sTI_zBg40]

"Wat a intresting name. I ownder ware u gotted it frum." John additioned, Mituna switched 2 his bow and statred shotting the enemy as he rpeldeid "i gotted it frum...*sniff* frum...*snobs*" Latuka then turned arond an stated "Its oky Mituna, its okay. Let mii explanate dis." she then explanated "He named it aftur are dotter Terezi frum wen wii wur in university 2gethar." Matt secretly herded dis and them letted out a gasp but it was faint becues he didnt want any1 hearing it so it was olny a faint gasp tho Latula sitll herded it but didnt boter responding 2 it because she was 2 buisy dumping exposition "W8t, then when did Sollxu cum in2 da picture?" "A cuple months later." "Olny a cuple motnhs, dat doesnt maek sense." "No, Sollux was Mituna's kid with another student Tyzias dat he imgregnated a cuple moths after he did teh same with me." "Isnt dat cheeting since he had secks with sum1 other then u?" "No, he did it becuse she was suffering from a cancer and she wanted 2 fuck sum1 as part of her bucket list of last wishes and no1 else wanted 2 do it becuause they thought she wus a nerd but Mituna wanted 2 hlep her and i agred 2 let him do it and soo they did teh do and she got preggurs. A few months l8ter a cuple months aftur Terezi was born she(Tyzias) gave birth 2 Sollux howver she dyed 2 days later frum her brane cancer so Mituna was forced 2 raise him by himself with my assistance alongside his older half sister Terezi."

"Oh my gdo, thing's mustve bin hrad 4 u guys." "Yeah; altho we didnt talk mich, she wus sitll a good frend a mien even tho we rarely talked because she wus awlays buisy with studying and i alwats tried telling her 2 nut stress herself out so much because stress is so bad not 2 mention teh further stress put on by her cancer. Her relationship with Mituan was largly teh saem, tho they spented moar tiem 2gether during teh pregancy because she wood hav 2 leev teh classroom during tests 2 throw up and Mtiuna frequently accumpanied her even tho he wasnt supposed 2 becus she did it in teh gurls bathroom and he wasnt a gurl but he did it aneyway cus they wur freidns. We wur aslo teh olny students dat attended her few-nur-role laongside the skool faculty and her family beucuse they and us wur teh olny people who craed abot hur and neerly every1 at teh skool hated her 4 being a nerd as previosly mentoned." teh last sentance maed John tink bak 2...those days at hi skool. He wasn't a vctim of hate or anythig, but 2 say his experences there wur wierd wod be a understatemint. Yeah, y'no his tiem in hi skool's bin fucked up when teh tiem he was froced 2 wach 1 of his classmates gave birf in teh middel of a science test and then teh kdi wus nevur scene agan, wus 1 of teh few things he wus comfortable with mentioning. I wood talk baot another 1 of his expierences, but it's probably beter dat we let him move on from those days and contiue.

After a whiel, those memories of those days at hi school finally subsidded adn John chose 2 chagne duh tpoic with "So, wut wur they liek?" "I geuss il'l stort with Terezi frist. She wus a lot liek mii in sum ways; r4d, 4dv3nturous, and m4tur3 when requiered, kinduh liek me bacc when i wus a kid. tho she was aslo diffrent in sum ways, she had dis luv 4 law and justiec, similar 2 my yungered sistur Neophyte(who BTW is a Judge), nut 2 mention she wus a b1g f4n of anything relating 2 dragons and often bigne watched Gmae of Thrones and her favrit gmae was coincidentally Skyrim where she wood capture gradons adn trane dem and sumtimes kill sum as part of her Trial roleplays where she mimicked a judhge and they wur the jureh, prosecutor, attorny, witnessses, nd defendant tho 9 tiems out of ten, they ended with the latter being executed. She lukt up 2 me and my sister as role models, inspiring 2 be jsut liek us nad overall, our life wus normal...tho, there is dis tiem i regret. When she wus 10, i had 2 go attend a parkour conventin with my friends and left her with Vriska adn her mom who was aslo 1 of my frends Aranea. When i came back howevr, my dotter was nowhere and i asked Aranea abot it and she sed dat a few minuts ago she wlaked inside teh haus from playing with Vriska and she conplained dat her eyes wur hurting so she called the hopsitla and they took her there. After a whiel, we visited my daughter at teh hopstial and the docter told me dat she wus nau blind and whilel i wus sitting neer her at teh hospital bed, Vriska confessed dat she used her magick powers 2 maek her stair at teh sun as rveenge 4 cheetng at her gaem of Battelship. Needless 2 say, she was grounded on teh spot and Aranae sed it wasnt my fault tho...i sitll felt bad abot myself 4 leeving her alone and wished i stayed with her...if onyl dat stuck in my hed."

[Cue: Regrets - LOVE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l79MHVHgl2I]

She then got up adn garbbed a box od tishoes from teh kichin then wlaked back 2 teh couch and cnotinued "On...on taht goddawful day, i was abuot 2 go 2 teh sk8ing ring with my Gal-Pals when Terezi told me dat she wanted 2 go 2 McDonalds 2 attend a parteh dat was being hosted insted of going 2 my sitser's place and i thought it wood be gud 4 her 2 play with her frends since they wold aslo be there so i sed yes and she walked 2 teh place whiel i went 2 teh sk8ing ring. I had jsut finished doing a h33lfl1p when i got a call from my hubby *sniff* it was *sniff* a video of him recording teh footage on teh news...abotu *sniff* teh deaf of our kids." she took a brake 2 wipe da teers frum hur I's b4 she contineud "I watched in horror as teh kdis(including Sollux) dat went there *sniff* all dyed at teh hands of dat *voic crack* FUCKING MOSNTUR *sniiif*, until it gto 2 teh part...where our dahgter *sniff* our daughter...died. She surprisiingly maed it so far *sniff* but ultimatly, *slight voice crack* she becummed teh tenth victim, after he killed Nepeta bi *sniff* cutting her hands off and pinning her 2 teh wall untill she bleeded 2 deaf, she ran up 2 him with her dragun cane in hed reddy 2 strike adn put a edn 2 teh tyrant's muderrous wrath, but...*sniff* she olny got 2 maek 1 srcatch on 1 of hjs legs b4 he turned around and decapitated hur in 1 swipe wiyh a knife and *sniff* and i waced as teh blood frum her neck *sniff then voice crack* leekt on2 teh floor...*sniff* if olyn i lerned from 3 years ago then it woudnlt hav happend *sniff*. Guilt. All i evur felt aftur dat wus *sniff* giult. I then dropped everything, my luv 4 sk8boards, my gaming obsession, my parkouring, everytihng *sniff*, everything dat kept me away from her, i gave up my entire fascade, keeping on dat "Kewl 90's sk8r gurl" mask was impossible. I muvd away from London 2 hear *sniff* 2 get away. Away frin teh payne. *voice carck* But i jsut cant let go *sniff*. Especially affter...after Meulin's...*sobs*"

"Meulin's wut?!?" Johb assed but she kept crieing as she palcedd her entire hed inside da tishoe bocks and at teh same tiem, teh deathclaw in Mituna's game struk his dragon 'Terezi' killing it and his player started falilng 2 da ground and whrn it hitted da ground, teh gmae carshed and he without a secind though thru teh switch on teh gournd in frustration: days of playtesting, and jsut when it seemed as if teh most he had 2 deel wiff wus animatin glitches, tecks tures fucking uo, adn teh occasional flying creature, yet(seemingly) not a singel game breakign or crashing or any major bug at all, almsot as if, Bethesda was actually listening 2 valid critisms after teh disater dat wus Fallout 76 adn was actually starting 2 taek critism to earn bacc there former reputation of love and prays adn hired better more experienced developrs and maybe even a nu engi- nope! Mituna shortly after picked teh switch up, suddenly clamed down from his momentary frustatin, and as he was turning teh switch back on John lukt bak at Cronus's unconscius body and a question suddenly arose 'W8, y do thees poepl h8 each other...?' so he turned over 2 Mituna and lightly questioned "Hey, Mituna?" "Yeah...?" "I no dat dis question may unsettel u a bit, but i'm jsut curios, ok?" "I guethth, go on ahed." "About Cronus, y do u both h8 him? He did say sumthing erlier abot u being his former frned, rite? So, y r u guys nut frends anymoar?" "I guethth i might ath well befroe i change my mind."

[Cue: Twoson(unused) - SSBB https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvCgotkl4zY]

He then explanated "Ath u quethtioned erlier, Cronuth ith, or wath, my betht friend. He'th actualy bin my friend alongthide Latula thinthe childhood when i moved here 2 Englind from Thweden when we metted in primary thcool. Me adn Latula became friendth over our thhared luv 4 Power Rangerth and thkateboarding and altho Cronuth didnt thhare doth interethtth, we both chothe to let him be our friend becauthe he didnt have any. We all thpent our dayth after thcool going around teh neighorhood pretending 2 be thuper heroeth thaving poeple whiel dreththed in our powur ranger thuitth. Latula wath the Thyan ranger(Velothiraptor power coin), Cronuth wuth the purple ranger(Megalodon power coyne), nad i wuth teh yellow ranger(pachycephalothaurus poweer cion), and 2gether, we wur teh Trollian Mikro Rangerth." He then pllued out a picshure frum his pocket and showed it 2 John; it was a image form teh 90's of teh 3 as yung kids in ther power ranger suits using ther fingers 2 create a triangle symbol, John brought up "Wat r they doing?" "*huccles* we wur altho fanth of The Legend of Thelda. This is a pitchure of uth doing teh Triforthe thymbol; I wath the Triforthe of Withdom, Latula wath the Triforthe of Courage, and Cronuth wuth the Triforthe of Power. We overall had a throng friendthhip and wur great friendth, that ith, until dat day at leetht...

[Cue: Pokey's Theme - Earthbound https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1520VLwKrM]

Dat day wath Cronuth'th 11th birfday and we wur teh olny kidth dat attended, and teh olny perthun there wuth hith mom beacuthe hith dad wath out at thea. At firtht everthing wus all normal; we ate thum chocalate cake, handed him perthents, and played thome gameth 2gether. That ith, until, whiel we wur playing with our thkateboardth alongthide the one i got Cronuth for dat day neer teh fenthe...A TRUCK RAMMED THRU TEH FENTHE AND IN2 TEH BACKYARD! ME ADN LATULA WUR CRUTHHED BENEETH TEH FRONT WHEELTH WHIEL CRONUTH BARLEY ETHCAPED TEH THIRD WHEEL; TEH WHEEL UNDER ME THTURCK ME IN TEH HED, TEH THECOND 1 HITTED LATULA'TH NOTHE, AND CRONUTH...he wath lucky, teh third whell olny maed a thcar on teh left thide of hith fathe neer hith hair. Both me and Latula thcreamed in horror underneith teh wheelth whiel Cronuth ran off 2 call 4 hepl ath i felt my thkull crack. After a whiel, thum poepl came by and took me and Latila 2 teh hothpital after lifting teh truck wheelth off our headth. When the van reached teh hothpital, i wuth carryd away 2 teh emergenthy room and they gave me aneththethia b4 i fell athleep. When i woke up, i wuth in a hothpital bed nextht 2 Latula and my parentth wur neer my bed crying and Latula'th parenth wur altho neer her bed crying. I athked my parentth wut happend and they told me dat teh truck thevered my corputh callothum meening i nau had thplit brane and dat teh reethun y her parent'th wur crying wuth becauthe thhe lotht her thenthe of thmell from being hit by teh wheel. And then, thingth thtarted 2 fal apart.

My thplit brane meant dat my mood wath awlayth changin, thwitching between agreththivenethth and tiimidnethth conthtantly. B4 teh inthedent, i uthed 2 look up 2 Cronuth ath a older brother, but after dat, he thuddenly thtarted bullying me, uthing my nu dithability ath a exthcuthe 2 verbaly abuthe me and in rethponthe, i wood switch between calling him racial thlurth, and being 2 timid 2 defend mythelf from him. Latula then thtarted trieing 2 defend me from hith abuthe, serving ath my bodyguard while trying her betht 2 comfurt meh dethpite all teh hardthhipth we wur nau going thru 2 aur dithabilitys. Thingth werent much better at thchool; all teh 'Kewl' kidth thtarted bullying uth both 4 our dithabilitieth and it even got 2 teh point where Latula, who wuth onthe th rational mature memeber of teh TMR, thtarted putting up a 90'th thk8er gurl fathade 2 hide form teh pain. We ultimately had no choice but 2 dithband teh TMR and end our friendthhip with Cronuth 4 god yet even with teh later, he didnt thtop bullying me and he'th thtill doing it 2 thith day." "Um, well, im jsut curios but, do u think u guys will ever be friends agan?" "Friendth again? I doubt it, after we broke our friendthhpi, he jthut mooved on ath if it never exithted and he got rid of everything he owned relating 2 it. I doubt he even thtill hath that thkateboard i got him 4 hith birthday." and with dat, he concluded teh converstation adn then rolled up teh list 2 him and wrote teh nu glitchs he fuond erlier b4 placing it back in his pocket.

[Cue - Welcome Home - Earthbound https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ShtAgKcpVI]

Meanwhile in Shavo's brane, Gamzee wus stading aloen insied a recreation of his house frum when he wus alive. He was in his recreeated room stnaidng above teh dark grey flor dat had clubs and horns scatterd about and a few bottles of faygo. There was aslo a tabel neerby where his cumputer was stationed, not liek it served a purpose anymoar or anything, nau dat he was ded and it was impossible 2 contact his fellow friends indirectly since there wasnt a program 4 doing so, but he still kept it as part of his recreation anyway. On the grey walls wur portraits of various clowns and ICP posters, and in between 2 of dem, a window, altho it only showed a white void outside. Every splt second, sumthin about teh room would change; porttraits would sawp places, faygos woudl change flavours, etc. this was mainly a fault of Gamzee's forgetful mind being unabel 2 remember certain detales due 2 his stonedness, however compared 2 most tiems he tryd 2 remember things, dis wus quite accurate. Whiel Shavo was out during teh search earlier, he would occasionally leav his mind 2 go tlak with his friends for "Important reasons" tho he never specified, and nau was teh tiem 4 teh final invitaton. "Hey, Motherfucker?" Gameze assked whilel Shavo was playing FFVII, he rpleid "Yes?" "I need 2 go all out and do dis 1 lats motherfucking thing, and then i'll be back, ok?" "okay."

And so Gamzee departed out from his mind. Menawhiel in Tom's mind, Eridan was siting with his legs bent up inside a empty white void. He was busy w8ing 4 his mind 2 sober up so dat he culd ask him 2 change teh theme of his thoughts because unlike Gamzee, who could manipul8e Shavo's mind 2 do watever he watnned it 2 do, Eridan didnt hav dat kind of power and so he had 2 rely on Tom 2 due things 4 him. Suddenly, a cloud of speical stardust exploded in front of him, subsiding untill it revealed Gamzee who wus nau inside Tom's mind with him. "Sup, motherfucker." Gamzee greeted as Eridan shireked "AAAAAHH! GAMZEE! WwTF R U FUCKIN DOIN HEAR!?!" "Oh, sorry 4 all up scaring teh motherfucking shit outta u, i jstu wanted 2 tell u sumthing." "Wwhat? Is it abuot yur fuckin fucked up sexual attrtaction towwards 'Tholluxth's' Dad ovver there? If it is, then guess wwat, i'm not surprised in teh fuckin slightest!" "Woah woah, chill teh motherfuck out, motherfucker, lieak, wat r u evan talking abot man?" "Wwhat am i talkin abot? WWAT AM I TALKIN ABOUT!?! HAU DO U NUT NO WWAT IM FUCKIN TALKIN ABOUT!?!? I NO U HAVV DA HAWWTS 4 HIM!" "HaWtZ? Rly, i dont udnerstand what ur trying 2 mutherfucking say motherfucker." "HAU DO U NUT FUCKIN UDNERSTAND!?!?!?!? I don't get it, i rmeeber about a year ago wwhen wwe ur still alivve wwhen i wwould sumtimes catch u masturbatin outside da wwindoww 2 his haus wwhen he was mastrubatin 2 dat hentai shit, and yet u don't!?!? And dont go sayin dat "Wwat u talkin about mutherfucker, i wwus jsut lookin at all duh gurls." cuz u nevver lukt at dem; u alwways had ur eyes on dat pig on teh bed fappin 2 hentai liek teh wweeabo pervvert he is!" "Mutherfukin wu-" "4 CRYIN OUT LOUD MAN, UR TEH REESUN I EVVAN NO WWAT MASTURBATION IS!!!!!!!!"

Gsmzee stepped back a little as he constigated "Okay then Eridan, i dont no where u mutherfuckin got all dat, but things r nau getting all off topic, and so i think we should all turn dis trane aroudn and get bak 2 teh mothrfukin po-" "Oh, and speakin of him bein a mutherfuckin 15 girthed fatass, this brings us 2 anotha thing i dont fuckin udnerstand abot u! U eat about twwice teh amount of goddamn Mcdonalds brugers ass he does, and he's a fat fuck but U!?! i dont no if it's because a ur freek condition u inheretid frum ur dad, or ur surprisinly hi metabolism, but ur thinner then a fuckin stick!" "Ok then mutherfucker, please, jsut calm all down and mutherfuckin listen. 1. I hav zero idea wat a muthefcukin metabolism is, so i dont get wat ur all up trying 2 mutherfcukin say, is it a mutherfuckin insult or complanet or watever? and 2. Can u pls leev all the mutherfuckin personal stuff outta this? I just wanted 2 all up mothefukin invite u 2 my room so we culd motherfuckin do shit 2gether alongside our frends, an yet u chose 2 mutherfuckin change it in2 u mutherfuckin lambasting me 4 no motherfuckin reeson. I meen, with thsi angels shit nad Sollux, i can sumwhat udnerstand where ur motherfukin cuming from, but me? Chill teh mutherfuck out man, i did nothing 2 u motherfuker." "I H8TE U CUZ UR A UNEDUCATED MINDLESS FUCKIN DUMASS!!! I MENA, UR A TEXTBOOK EXAMPLE OF Y POELPE HU CHOOZ 2 UNSCHOOL THER KIDS SHULDNT EVAN BE PARENTS 2 BEGIN IWTH: BECAUSE UR TEH EDN REZULT!!!"

Eridna then lamblasted "Aslo, Wwat teh fuck did u do 2 my dad! He's jsut layin there knocked out!" "MuThErFuCkEr< jSt PlS, ChIlL tEh MuCkErFuCk OuT1!1 All i motherfucking did was taek control of my mohterfuckin homie 4 a hiwle so i culd use my omtherfucking powas 4 a moment 2 knock him all out, cus bascially, i thought teh motherfucking fite they wur having was getting WaY 2 mutherfocking outta hand, and whiel i hav nothin agenst u or Sollux or his dad, i'll hav 2 motherfucking admit dat ur dad is kinduh a motherfucking asshoel, awlays all up bullying teh latter 4 i dont fuckin no an i h8e it when he does dat cus Sollux's dad is my motherfucking idol." "I can't imagine y." Eridan sarcastically interbutted with a mocking look of fascadical lust and Gamzee ignored him nad hten a question suddenly popped in his hed and he questioned "Hey, motherfucker?" "Wwat do u wwant, dipshit?" "Well psekaing of Sollux, hav u scene dat motherfucker anywhere?" "Tholluxth? No and i dont givve a shit, if u innvvited dat ashole 2 ur party, im not comin." "Eridan, pls jsut chill teh motherfuck out 4 at leest 2 MuThErFuCkIn SeCoNdS. I'm mutherfcuking asking beacuse i havent scene him in liek 2 weeks. Me and my motherfcuking friends tryd serching 4 him all motherfucking over teh place whenever we got teh motherfuckin chance during teh days of mtuherfcuking full moons, but we sitll cant find him anywhere." "*Sigh of relief* wwel then, is any1 else attendin?"

Gmazee explanied "Well, other then him, pretty much all teh motherfuckin bois will be there." "Incliudng dat wwierdo Equi? Hell no am i goin 2 be spendin any a mine tiem wwith dat privvileged wweirdass macho-tard!" "Ah c'mon mutehrfucker, by all th motherfuking boys, i'm also mening Motherfucking Karkat. Not olny is he my mothrfuckin barker he's aslo ur brother. I thought u wouldve luvd 2 all up get teh motherfucking chance 2 get 2 spend sum moar mtoehrfucking tiem wiht him, since teh closest u guys mainly got 2 motherfucking gettin ur all's broship on was talkin 2 him about ur motherfucking relationship problems." "Dud u just complained earlier abot me tlakin about ur personl stuff, wwat givvs u teh rite 2 do da same 2 me!?!" "Sorry moterfucker i mtoehrfuckin forogto. Tho srsly, u should consider him as a factor or part or wahtever when ur motherfucking thinkign about whever or not u wanna motherfucking go." "Wwell, i nevver rly got 2 ask him about our mother back wwhen wwe wwur alivv. I no i had 1, since wwe both r or wwur alivve, but i barley rly nu her. At sum point durin our talks wwith eatch other online, he stopped mentionin her all2gether and insted started referin 2 "his dad" wwho i guess is my stepdad, and i'm not evven shure if she's evven alivve anymore." "Okay then motehrfucker, let's not get all 2 deep in2 talking about sad stuff liek whether or not ur mom's dead or not, lets all steer back on track 4 nau and talk about teh rest of teh mtoehrfuckin guests."

He then explained "Ok so, Tarvos is cummin aolng becuse he's anothur 1 a my motherfuckin homeis and dats wut homehs do, Equius accepted and sed he'd there rite mtuehrfucking away so he'll probably arive at my place in a just a few moments, Nepeta agreed 4 teh purposes of mtuehrfucking "family quality tiem" since dats wut silbings r supposed 2 do, annd Feferi initially denyd but did all aggresivly 4 sum motherfucking reesun, but when i told her dat Nepeta wood be cummin, she motherfuckin accepted becuase they wur both frends so she accepted outta...whadya call it, reluctance? Anyways dats motherfuckin every1." "Wwat abot every1 else wwat about liek Aradia or Treezi y arent they commin." "Oh well, i think this is where it begins 2 get all motherfuckin weird n shit 4 me at leest. Aradia was quite motherfuckin close, about a few steps away and inside this chubby brown hared motherfucker, and she was jsut sitting in a empty white void all sitting by herself. I got there and did wat u'd motherfucing expect; i told her abot teh motherfukin party asked if she wanted 2 cum. Once i finised howveer, she was suddenly motherfucking horrofyed and shit and statted saying stop 2 herself all fast and i tryd 2 calm her down but then she screamed at me 2 leev her alone and so i left. i dont recall her acting liek dat prior 2 when we whent 2 teh MotherfuckDonalds and i dont remeber doing anything 2 her there so i dont no wat her mutherfucking deel is, but watever teh motherfuck it is, it sounds pretty motherfucking serios. I mite ask Equius abot it, since im pretty shore with motherfuckin muscles liek dat, he got pretty motherfucking far so no doubt he's scene som motherfuckin shit."

Gamzee then contineud "Adn well Terezi, she was aslo quite close, inside dis giner motherfucker's hed neer teh motherfucking couch. I asked her about it, but 4 sum resson, she told me 2 all motherfuckin leev her alone 4 a whiel and dat she woudnt cum adn had 2 hav sum tiem 2 her motherfuckin self 4 a whiel." "Wwhen did u ask her?" "Well i think i motherfucking did shortly after teh serch statted, which hapend shortly after dat fite Your's ad Sollux's dad both all got in dat motherfuckin then followed by al ths other motherfuckin shit, adn i no dat Sollux's dad and her mom r quite close and r evan her motherfuckin parents so i guess it's understandable she's wanna be all left alone 4 a bit. 4 teh rest of the motherfuckers, Kanaya all up reacted with teh saem moerthfuckin hostility dat Ferrari did-" "Wwhy didnt u mention Vvris, doesnt she havv a cruhs on her?" "Yeah, but do u remember all tejh shit she was doing back at teh motherfuckin McDonalds; she was all thorwing knifes at teh walls and hoppin on motherfuckin tabels n shit, so i feerd she's be 2 motherfuckin rowdy 4 teh motherfuckn party i'm hostin, so i culdnt rly hav my motherfuckin cake and eat it there so i just left her alone. Mayve if her other luver Rose was all dead liek teh rest of us and agredd 2 cum 2 teh party, then maybe i woldve had her, nau i'm not mutherfuckin sayin she shuld've motherfuckin killed herself cus dat'd be horrible so don't get teh wrong idea, tho i've herd she's all sad about Kanaya's deaf and i hope things get better 4 her."

He then stsated "Wlle, dat's abuot motherfuckin it. So, wat'll it be motherfucker: u wana mutherfuckin cum?" he then streched his hand out 2 Eridan, Eridan impuslively stepped bac slightly in response 2 teh sight of his ghastly long and thin hans as he looked up at Gamzee, who sumwat towerd over him srot of, tho no wear nier as much as his father, at a length of 6'2, quit toll 4 a byo who jsut started puberty b4 he dyed. Altho he absolutly h8ed dis mtuehrfuckr at teh bottom of his hart, he culdnt deny dat he maid good points abot Karkat and whoever there mom was, adn if it was 4 anything relating 2 info about his mom, then it wood be worht putting up with dat weidrass horse-fuckin nacho tard and weed smokin clownass 4 a few minuts, not 2 mention...Feferi, oh how he absolutly desired hur hart, and dat wod probably be teh prefect tiem 2 finally let it all out, teh feeling he kepted 2 himself 4 so long. Erdian then str8tened himselve but jsut b4 he culd oepn his moth, he herd it. *ZoneMusic - Cry Of The Banshee* It was a gastly crie, teh crie dat most guidually blind poeple saw as a symbol of ther purpose in life, was 2 him... a tiem caspule of the fall. Those gastly incopentet spirits. Evrytiem he thoguht of dem, his nimd wood fuel with an burnimg rage. Rage, hatred, comtempt. Contempt twoards teh oblivios spirits dat left teh foundation 4 teh towur of ogld and diamonds 2 fall and aly in ruens, hcoosing 2 deny ther purpose 2 pursue ther own egotistical belifes. He culdnt stand adn leev dis fiery anger famished any longer. They'd show hmi ther shitty vaules of anti-educatuon and descrimination and ostracism, he wood sho dem a bullt in da hed. He w8ed 2 long 4 it and nau with his deaf, he culd aim it at ther faces. Ther reawrd 4 ther egotism and obliviosness...His paybac.

[Cue: Olaf's Theme - Advance Wars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV0rehvOcM8]

"No." Eridan spoked. Gamzee, being teh naive juggalo he was and knowing almost nothing about toher religins aisde from teh fact dat Eridna despised anything relating 2 Christianity, lightly casualited "Okay then motherfucker. If u dont wana motherfuckin go, u dont motherfuckin hav 2. Tho, wat r u planning on mtoehrfuckin doing then if ur not gonna mother fuckin cum?" "I'm gona showw em." Eridan snarled bak, Gamzee still showing obliviosness rpleid "Show motherfuckin wh0?" Eridan turned his hed aorund 2 him and admonished "None a ur business, nau leevv." Gamzee stepped back away from Eridan anbd then conclujded "ok then motherfucker, im sorry 4 motherfuckin botherin u. I'll motherfuckin leaf." and Then Gameze departed from Tom's mind and bacc in2 teh brane of Shavo, who ahd jsut finihsed saivng the game. Standing inside his brane nau was Equius, hu was stadin perfecktly still with his arms foded. "Sir! I am nau standing inisde ur room which was the target location of direction, isr!" "Okay then motherfucker, just stay ther 4 nau and w8 4 every1else." "Yes sir Gamzee sir!" Equius then shut up and remaned perfectly still in teh room not moving or talking liek a statue as Gamzee then spoke 2 Shavo "Okay mothercucker, im back." "OKay then." Shavo stated in ihs hed in a rpelied. Jsut then, Shsvo's phone started ringing and he picked it up and it sed dat a customer had orderd sum 22Red weed. Shavo then got up off teh couch and wlaked in2 teh closet in 2 of teh rooms and grabbed a few bocks of cannibus marrowwuanna and weed and stated 2 evry1 in the living room as he was wlaking out holding dem "By guys, i hav 2 go deliver all dis weed and i'll be back soon. I hoep u start feeling weller soon Serj pls understand i repsect u and altho we havent herd anything yet, dont giv up cus Daron mite sitll be out ther so pls dont kill urself we all luv u." "i...i hope he is..." Serj syed bacc as Shavo approahced teh door and opend it b4 shutting it back as he stepped outta teh room.

after dat, Eridan sensed as Tom's mind finally cleered up frum teh alchohol and he streached on teh couch as Eridan requested "Tom!" "wat it is?" "Wwell, i think wwe should go bacc out." "Back uot?" "Yea." Eridan then peered thru Tom's nau cleered vidion and saw Serj on teh couch sitll looking about Darnon's unpresence and stated "Looks liek he sitll wworried. so myabee wwe should." "Yea 2 be honest with u, i tihnk it wood be godd 2 leev dis room and go back out. Teh frigde is all outta Smirnoff, so dis is teh olny other thing i can do 2 git away from all dis drama n shit dats bin happenin." Tom then hopped off teh couch and pulled up his hoodie hood 2 his hed as he stated "Wwelll, im going back ot. Teh ploice r takin 2 fuckin long adn i cant just sit and w8 4 shit 2 happen dat might never will." Tom then opend teh door 2 teh room and wlaked out as Edd Matt and Nabriho truned 2 him as he walked out. Edd then texted "Tom jsut left 2 go fid him. im rly hope they fins him doon. We're al incredibly worryd about him. My olny hope is dat he's still alve but even thn, its looking moar faint with each passing second." he them got a text form Damara saying "Edd, Pls understad dat ur not th only person on earht wittnesing or giong thru hardship. Ther r Nan sen-ri[Thuosands of people] going thru, altho harshness varying, smiilar tiems of Kanashimi, konran[grief, confusoin] and/or Suitai no kibō[Fading hope] similar 2 what u Serj and everyone are going thru. Altho thre's Amari nai[not mutch, if anything] we can do 2 change it, u cna sitll hold on 2 光明[Hope]. Even if he's never foud or declared dead, it wont be teh end. Kibō wa, sōtei sa reru `shūryō'-go mo nagaku nokoru monodesu[Hope is sumthing that will remane even long after the supposed "end"]. The leest u can do 2 is Tsukamatte iru[hold on] to it and tell teh others 2 do the same and remind dem that there not alone in they're suffring, for Higeki[tragedy] is not uncommon and poepl hav bin living thru hard tiems and suffring during aftermaths 4 thousands even millions of yeers, even 2 dis day poepe r srtuggling 2 recover. May my Chie no kotoba[Words of wisdom] help u guys thru 2 teh ambiguos btu curtain end. Sayonara[Goodbye]."

Edd smiled as he stared at teh cmmoent whiel smol teardorps fromed in his eyes. On the couhch Petunia pulled out her phoen from her pockey and poened it adn gasped 2 fiend it was late. She shoudlve bin back at teh shop 4 her and Nabriho's "momment" a long tiem ago. Petunia immediatly gapsed causign Nabriho 2 turn away from teh window 2 her and ask "Wat iz it Petuneuh?" "Ah gawd dran it y duh fuck did u jsut foroget?! I was suppposed 2 show u da thing HOURS ago!" "Its okay Petunia its okay. It's normal 2 miss scheduels from tiem 2 tiem(A.N: 4 EXEMPLEH, EYE SUMTIMES DO IT FORM TIEM 2 TIEM WHICH IS PREFCTLY MORNAL AS LONG AS U KEPP DA FNAS UPD8TID)." "Thanks Nabrioh." she thne sed 2 ever1 in da romm "Me and Nabriho r gonna go sumwer nau 2 show her sumthing. IDK whne we'll be back, but it may be in a few ours." "Hours?" Nabriho wuestioned she rpelid "It's nothin 2 be worryd about, after all, u'll hav lawts a ~fun~" "Okay then" and so Petunia hopped up teh couch and wlaked tawrds Nabriho and grabbed her hand and they statred wlakign away from teh window as Edd turned aournd and asked "Hey. Can i cum? There isnt rly much 2 do hear, so i guess it woodent hurt 2 go wiff u guys 4 a monent." "Of coarse. Just prepare urself 4 sum logn awaited...~fun~." she then opneed teh door and we wlaked out of teh rom and apartment building and on2 teh silint streats of LilWitch. 

NABRIHO'S POV

[Cue: It's Raining Somewhere Else - Undertale https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1LIsrFdEuU]

Teh bark dlue skie loomed over us frum above ass we wlaked across teh dark grey siedwalk with Petunia leeding the wae and me adn Edd following behid her, since we dident no ware we wur going exacly exept 4 Petunia who wus leeding teh way. I lukt arpund teh city but cudlnt fiend any other poeple wlaking around other adn it seemed as if teh enitre city wus almost cumpletly vacent or sumthing tho mayb dis wus a good thing since i dident feal liek i wus being wached. As we wur wlakign i turnwd 2 Edd and asked "So Edd, y did u want 2 go with us? I dont have anytihng wrong wit u going, im jsut curios." "Well nabriho, it's kundih teh sam reesun y i tihnk Tom wanted 2 go out; he maybe jsut wanted 2 get away from al teh angsting we've bin runnign in2 2day adn wanted 2 jsut get away form all of it liek he wus when he was dirnking Dmirnoff only we're all out so he's outside nau 2 get awy from it all." "Dat suonds liel a resonable hypothesis. Do u think we'll be runnin be runnin in2 him soon Petunia." she reposned "Unlikey; i culdve sworn we serched everywhere all over teh citie erlier so if he is serchign sumwhere, it's maybe sumwhere obscure where bumping in2 him by accident is hi-lee unlike-lee." "Ok then" and so then contineud wlakign 4 a little whiel until Petunia stopped neer a smol shop located in DownTown Littlewich as Petunia mentioned when we enterd teh areuh.

Teh building ahd wodded walls dat wur paynted birght pink with teh woods on the windowsills nad door coated whight. It dident taek meh dat long 2 figur uot dat dis wus da place sins there were dis 2 shelves of white wodden flower container rectangle things with flowers in dem stationd 2 teh sieds of teh dorr witch wur aslo coluored white like teh white parts pf wood on teh windwosills and door. Petunia wlaked up 2 teh door and pulled out hre keis when i complimenyed "Ur haus luks niec Petunia." "Dis isnt mah haus. Dis is my Fllower Shawp." Edd then questoined "W8 y r we viditing ur flower shop insted?" "Well 1. I didnt plan on taking u guys 2 mah fuckiiing haus 2 begin iwth, and 2. Dis place is practically cruscial 4 teh fun we're about 2 hav. Nau pls shut up 4 a moment and let meh unlock dis door." I questioned 2 her "Petnuia? r u feelign stressed? Yuo suond liek u r." "I'm sorreh Nabriho, it's jsut...i cant stop thinking about 2day. I'm hoping dat dis will hopefully get all of it off our minds 4 a whiel." Just ass she finishd she unlocked teh door and held it opne as we stepped inside. Teh inside of teh flour shop had dark green qalls and a cleen sleet marbel white floor. Teh flower placement and teh layout of teh dhop was indentical 2 teh layout of Fantastic Flowers from Rune Factory 3 which is teh shop u go 2 ingame 2 buy flower seeds 2 grow flowers with.

Shortly after we me and Eddstepped in first, Petunia wlaked in shrotly after behind us and as son as she did, Snowball jumped up from berlow teh cunter and runned over 2 her, i stepped back as he dahsed over 2 and ultimately pounced on her with teh forcee and exitment of a lover hugging ther boyfriend after having w8d 4 mionths 4 his 2 return from war. Snowball licked her face in a friendly way as teh 2 embraced in a hug while Petunia giggled "Nice 2 see u again 2, Snow. Has my good boi bin wachin teh stor well while i was gone? Did i giv u enough food?" "*Woof woof*" "Looks liek we've both bin good boys then." after a lil whiel she pulled Snowball off her as she infroemd "Well, i gotta go 2 sumthing 4 nau. Go run back hoem nau." and so she opneed teh door agan as Snowball runned out on2 teh streets b4 she stated "It's a good thing i used dat money i gotted from my job here 2 buy myself our new haus, nau they has a roof over ther hed, especially since dat aparentment(which is where my stoarge room is nau) i sued 2 liv in didnt allow anything other then humens inside teh abode *closes door then turns 2 me nad Edd*. Anyways," hse reeched in2 her pokit and pulled out a smol bag "Let's get dis sho on teh fuckin rode." she then wlaked ovur 2 tabel and lifted up a empry flower pot dat she layed down on teh floor. After dat she opned th pack and spirnkeled out it's sprinkle contents on2 teh pot as she announced "But first, let's get teh introduction outta teh way. Edd, Petunia, let me introduce u both 2..."

[Cue: Life as a Flower - Flower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL1zvhZzxeM]

Then sudenly, a dark gren bud shotted up from teh pot and opned 2 reveal a women with light green skin and long dark geern wavy hare dat had thorns with flowers of varius types in dem with a thin slender but still sumwhat thicc build dressed in a darker green corset dat had roses patterns on teh sides of her waist and coverd her lower area. "My girlfriend Calibrachoa, tho i jsut call her Choa." she lukt so...fasinating. I wlaked up 2 Choa and lightly touched her side but in a nonsexual way(even tho i still though she wus hawt AF) as i questioned in a fascinated tone "She looks so ...diffrent." i then lukt down and jiled at teh site of her feet wich appeared 2 be tarppd inside teh soil, in repsonde Petunia lightly chuckled and clariflyed "No she's not tarpped, i've had dat reaction from customers far 2 many tiems. She's nut rly hunam liek u guys; she's appart of a rare race if plant poelpe from Old Zealand." "Old Zealand?" both me and Edd questioned in unicons she responded "Hav u guys bin livin under a rock or sum shi-" "Soothe urself, my dear." Choa interuppted as she placed her delicate thin slender hand on 1 of Petunia's sholders as she sed "Sorry bout dat, it's just...a lot has happend 2day dat i dont wanna go 2 deep in2 detale about." "Don't worry. If u r evr feeling stressd abuot anything, just appraoch me and I shall offer up my dearest cumfurts. Nau there, go on ahed and continu forth."

With dat Choa removed her hand as Petunia explanated "As stated b4 shes apart of a humanoid race of Plant People, or as ther scientifically called tous anthrópous ton fytón, from Old Zealand." Choan followed with "Dat howveer, wasnt teh olny humanly similar species dat roamed teh land; for teh island had hundreds if not thousands of distinct nad exotic species that were of excusivity on teh lands and no where else, not just specific 2 the many humanods. Howver, pls tak important notice of teh wurd had." "Had?" Edd inqusitioned. Petunia then reeched in2 another 1 of her jackit pockets and puled out a smol tiny book teh size of teh palm of her hand and sed "Yes." [Cue: A Taste for Adventure - Homestuck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4kIfIUSV6o] she fliped 2 teh frist page dat had a iamge of a large squarr mechanism on it with a circle on top liek the Lotus TIme Capsules from Homestuck and a rectangualr countdown tiemer "Dis hear's a bomb dat wus invented by teh MayOlTecs about 5 billion years ago." "Not much is known about the tribe nor the device, but scintists hav predicted dat at teh time of it's creation, they wur engaged in a losing battle with a rival tribe, and so it was theorized they conceived dis machine using a extremely rare gem as a last resort, set 2 go off centureis in teh future, moar pacifically, they predicted dat teh device would be powerfull enought 2 wipe out all life on planet erth, as shown on teh anchuent pictures on teh walls drawned by dem."

"And then, a long tiem passed, a buncha unrelated shit happend, and teh tiem came...13 years ago." Petunia precedid 2 flip thru several pages of massive damage happening on the island with people sreaming as Choa continued "When teh tiem ulltimately came, teh mechanism went off underground and created a huge sinkhole in teh erth as teh froce of teh blast shot teh rock and soil above it a great distance in2 teh air, taking with it teh several flora nad fauna that wur abuv and below gournd. Unfortunatly things only further escalated; teh blast of teh bomb was powerful enough 2 reawaken a once previosly dormant voclano causing it 2 lauch out extensive amonts of lava nad volcanic rokc, and teh rocks and soil dat wur launched out of teh grond from teh blast previosly later descended back on2 teh land as metoerites. The specific amoutn of damage caused in total is unknown, tohugh form wat is being given awat from teh handbook dat Petunia is flipping 4 u guys here, the dmage caused was massive and affected the entire island of Old Zeelund, formerly knowned as simply "Zealand". As further specification for teh massive damage, hundreds of species wur wipd out," Petunia then flipped 2 a page of a large dead yelloe bird laying on teh gournd with teh word "Chocobo" pirnted at teh very top of teh page left 2 it "With teh very few species having miraculously survived being left in extremly smol numbers." Petunia then proceded 2 flip thru countless pages of several species of animals i had never scene or herd of b4 shown lying dead on teh ground with the left pages showing ther species name nad at the very bottom of teh horrifying images on teh rite, ther conservation status, either critically endangerd or extinct.

Choa noticed hau horrifyed both me and Edd looked over all teh horrifying images and she turned 2 Petunia and concernated "Petunia, my dear. I no u are jsut tryin 2 offer dem a demonstration, but isn't dis pushing it to the point of it being the kind of blatant scare tactics shared amongst PETA?" Petunia then ceased flipping and birefly closed teh book as she replied "I'm sorry Choa, but i'm not teh persun who thought it wood be a okay idea 2 put all of these images inside dis "Children's Book". I mean, dis is teh closets thing we hav 2 a PETA counterpart 2 dose Jehovah's Witnesses "Children's Books" where neerly every singl fuckihn page shows sum1 dying." "Okay then, i understand dat u show dissaproval towards teh contents within, but may i suggest dat next time u don't show dem teh skimmed pages as ur flipping?" "*sigh* okay then." she then turned teh book around and started flipping thru teh pages untill she stopped and turned teh book around 2 the last page which was a letter which red "Dis is Jake Harley, the author speaking. Before u close dis book, i must inform u of teh events u just red thru thourgh my POV. I was 1 of teh few residents who managed 2 survive, mainly becuase i wasnt present at teh time of it's happening. i was a hunter on teh island, hunting and trading the furs of teh savage beasts dat roamed the lands as a living, of wich there were many. On teh day of teh event, i wus away at a neerby island trading my wares with teh villagers and when my dutys wur completed, i sailed back hoem with my dotter Jade in hand, unaware of teh havoc going on dat day at my hoemland.

i sailed back 2 Old Zealand by boat, and when i reeched teh island, there it was infront of my eyes, facing severe destruction at teh hands of meteors and lava as teh rest of teh residents wur running up 2 teh ports, where crowds gatherd w8ing 4 evaculation. My initial reaction 2 teh merciless devastation was horror the equivalent of the poepls an my instincts prompted me 2 jump off teh ship and on2 land in teh hopes of saving teh exotic creaturs from doom as teh poepl jumped on teh ship. Nau dat i think back however, my prompt issued from a childish cause ultimately meant little, if any. i tryd with the dearest of intentions 2 bring forth salvation from damnation upon teh creatures, but during my redundant crusade conceived under a fascadical "Hope", i ended up subjecting myself 2 further horror as i watched teh creatures meat gruesome ends; teh birds wings scorched upon touch with embers sending dem down crashing 2 teh ground as teh flesh peeled off, rodents foolishly attempted jumping off cliffs only 2 be met teh easily forseeable conclusion of striking bracnhes dat clutched ther internal orgens as they cryd 4 help, and sevral moar tragedy unfolded, in whcih i quickly relized dat nothing culd be done. dose animals i wur lucky enough 2 find in arm's reach still inevitably met ther demise from rocks and branches which torned ther flesh til they collapsed. Yet despite all dat, i still chose 2 sustain my meaningless hope and froce myself 2 witness further tortuers, but when teh last surviving Choboco in existence dyed, it finally hit me. i nau made the discovery dat everything i was working for was ultimately leading up 2 nothing and following with dem only put me in teh bleachers for fruther agony. and with my late-onset forsight, the realization ultimately came: i no longer cared what happend 2 thees creatures, cause all my attempts at saving dem all inevitably led up 2 nothing.

After the event finally came 2 a edn, admittedly, i expressed surprise when i lerned dat at least a few creatures survived the treacherous onslaught, to my unsurprise however, those surviving species wur in measly numbers, makin hunting 4 dem both a drag and a act of bringing further harm, tho teh ladder was wat i only considerd a "concern" in th loosest definition. One person, one of my longtime friends, however with his common person knowlege of naivety and meaningless hope, apparently thought otherwise abotu dis "concern": that person, was Horuss Zahhak. Now he wasn't just a normal commoner, not simply for his 2 put it lightly "odd" interests, for he was a gifted scientist of delicate crafts, impressing the nations with his(more mainstream suitable) inventions and sharp intellect, supported by a rich bakcground coming from a bloodline of other skilled thinkers and inventers, including the much revered roboticist E%ecutor Darkleer dat was his great grandfather. He expressed 2 me a desire 2 act opun dis "cause", via the foundation of the place now known as, The Old Zealand Research Facility(TOZRF), it's purpose 2 restor the conservation status of the remaining creatures 2 least concern, meanwhile serching 4 a method of resurrecting the ones recently gone exticnt. I maed teh decision of accumpanying him in teh project, not liek i rly cared about his intentions or anything, more so so dat there culd be moar prey 2 hunt. I won't giv away my position under Work Policy, but simply put, it's a fitting and rather ironic job. If your reeding dis, then no doubt u chose 2 send in a order 4 dis creature(1 of teh moar commen of the critically endangerd species) thru male. In which case u've received dis book alongside teh order. Anyway's, thank u 4 ur order and my dearest friend wishes u luck in caring 4 dis exotic creatur. -Jake Harley."

[Cue: Splash of Color - Flower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y816GnoUKJY]

Only a few seconds after showing teh page however, Petunia flipped teh book back 2 her side, tho i managed 2 get a glimpse of teh enitre page using my quick reeding abilitys, sans the address 2 teh client, of which i only caught "Por" b4 Petunia flipped teh book 2 her side. Choa then reelected "At teh bottom of my hart, i wood liek 2 apologise severly if teh clarification for my presence as a different race from ur's proved 2 be quite distressing. However, be aware dat as stated in teh letter, TOZRF(or moar so its foudner Horuss i dont no much about teh other memebrs) is doing its best 2 restore the well-being of Old Zealand and it's inhabitants and altho it may taek decades at least, im curtain dat all teh hard work will be wroth da payoff. So anyways, Petunia informed me dat teh reesun 4 ur cumming would be in teh name of a particulary interesting gathering, more specifically, a justification 4 introducing 2 her friend(Nabriho) teh existance of her luver from a few months ago(AKA me) and 4 hsowing her sum of teh nonhuman attributes dat cum with my distinct species, for the purposes of *ahem* an interspecies close gathering." "W8 r u tlaking about..." quesitoned Edd, Choa replied "Wat?" "Sex?" "Indeed, this deilbrate gathering was set up 4 teh purposes of bringing forth a quadrupal sexual intercorse. If i must admit, i've bin having rather curios thoughts about teh apperance of teh reproductive systems of teh opposite gender, and so for the pruposes of fulfilling curiositys, culd u step forth upon teh container from which it's soil my nymph form's in connection with and, in teh words of teh casual humen, plees me~?"

I noteced Choa's fuschia pink eyes wer staring with deep lustful intently in2 Edd's brown windows which led 2 his soul as she slowly moved 2 of her fingers bekoning him 2 muv 4ward and step closer 2 her, 2 which he did. He moved slowly on2 teh pot dat Choa was connected 2 liek a action hero casually wlakign away from a explosion in slow motin and he stped up on2 teh pot. He then pulled of hhis pants and throwed dem 2 teh side neer me alonside his brite red Coca-Cola sponsered bocksers, exposing his thicc hard erect Coca Cola bottle. "Oh! Dat is the apearance of a humens' reproductive system?" Choa commented in slight fascination and shock as she bent down 2 teh hard meaty tongue derpressor, then lightly flicked teh tip with her finger "I hav never anything liek dis in my entrie existence until nau." "U meen u've never scene a dick?" Edd questioned she relpied "Never until now. Petunia told me she had 1 proir 2 her opration, but never showed it 2 me outta disgust. In fact, teh most we did when it came to sex was making out with her and her tasting my chlorophyll fluids as she kept her pants on." "We'll nau u'll be abel 2 taist her fluids. But furst," he grabbed on2 the stick and stroked it upwards "suck it." Choa in repli lightly nooded and then suddenly, shovd her enitre mouth on2 Edd;s meatsicle liek a rollercoaster suddenly rushin up teh track rite after preparations ended, causign him 2 blurt out a loud sudden moan of lust.

As Choa was sucking on Edd's feritlizer bottel liek a experienced player of a video game acing teh tutorial in a replay of their favorite game they hav masterd over the span of yeers, i felt Petunia's hands cluthc my sholdurs and i turned 2 her nad she sed "Hey, if there gonna hav a warm up 2gether, y cant we?" and she then cluthced rite on 2 her pants and pulled dem rite off liek a rag being tossed in2 teh air on uh breezy day, a steep contrast 2 her hestinance the last tiem we attempted dis(READ CHAPTAR 9) revealing her lusty neon blood red thong pantys. As she was pullign of her jackit and turtelnec sweater, i pulled teh pantys down and gazed in awe at her vagina, no longr was there teh cursed blackwood log dat once stood in between her legs, i culdnt help but secretly giv my biggest fangz 2 Derek Styles 4 burning teh log and cleansing her of eternal embarassment, which woodve maed dis hole grande invitation impossible. I then immediatly stuck my tongue str8 in2 her vagina liek sweet bro form Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff on a skateboard taking lifdoff and i started slowly digging around inside her venis flyrtap scooping up her clear orange juice as my sensory taster apparatus scrapped teh walls of her newly reopend Tunnel of Love whiel she moaned in soft but still stongly audible moans of lustful lust. I soon reached her cervix and started pocking at her velvet cushun liek a child widly jumping on a boucny castel upside whil she loudly moaned liek sum1 being shook up in a machine making there sounds sound fragmentid, grdaually growing louder and louder until eventually, i busted rite thru teh seventh g8 and in2 teh warm imsides of her uterus.

I culd hear Choa's lustful muffles as she drencehd Edd's hotdog in her pepsi clear as he moaned in lustful lust wihle i thrusted my own saliva coverd pink thick stick of flesh up Petunia's well of flesh as all our moans of lustful lust vibrated across teh quant delciate fine room whose status as our background served as teh back row in our FF party. I ascended up her tower of lust liek a horad of enemy troops rushing on2 teh battlefield alongside ther rival, twisting my tongue within her intestins liek a child twisting the key on a wind-up toy, scavenging around blindley in teh dephs of her liver as i blindly licked teh walls which wur soft liek teh materials dat shaped a sqiushy into it's forn as a cute soft delicate stress ball, sliding in between teh veins dat infested her body liek wires in a computer's comaprnents as there slick texture scraped my taste bud liek teh touch of a angel's holy light, until i was finally ascending up her asathogus liek a angel after finally finding salvation 4 ther crimes after years in prugatory. I soon maed contact with her own sesory device apparatus, witch then bent back and maed contact with my own and then we started maeking out liek 2 strand of yarns being tyed 2gether via teh thin delicate needles of teh Thistles of Zillywich, binding 2gether liek 2 rocks deep within teh erth's crust molding in2 themselves, untimately becuming 1. We engeged ourselves iwth this ritual of lust until we both letted out a loud moan of lust as we both cumed simultanously in a moment as grande and revolutionary as teh big bnang, dat wich broughted our existenance.

After i pulled my tongue out of her red hared lass, i turned 2 teh site of Choa callmly doing wat she was doing previosly and giving Edd's pig in a blanket a warm massage, that is, until her eyes suddenly shot up as he ucmmed out his liquifyed puzzle pieces in2 her mouth, causing her 2 utrn aorund and gag as she spitted it all out as she exclaimed "In all of teh hevans above, i must admit dat i failed 2 properly prepare myself 4 dis moment." "Oh, sorry about dat *nervuos chuckle*." Edd repleid she reposned "There is no requirement for you to take teh blame 4 dis surprose, Edd. If im kurreckt, then dis repsonse is prefectly normak 4 a persun's frist tiem adn with moar attempts, thn myshock will fade liek a light getting sucked in2 a blakc hole and my enjoyment will be it's successor. Am i understanin dis correct Edd?" "Basicalluy, yes." Edd then rmeoved his green hoddy and shirt, exposing himself further as he cintinued "So, shal we git reddy 4 teh ~mane event?" "Declined." "Huh? butt i thought dat wus wut u wanted." "I do want 2 do it, but not at teh moment. 4 i erpsonally want 2 do a further examinatoin of ur race's capabilitys, as well as introduce more of my own. Firstly, i recommend u commit the act u call "Sex" with our guest Nabriho over ther first 2 demonsterate 2 me how it will look to an outsider's view when we ultimately do it."

I then nooded adn took off my brite red crystal tank tpo dat had no bra under it meaning when i took it off my tits immediatly bounced frantically as i puled down my matching skirt and brite green chirstmas pantys and boots, exposin my wet lady part. Edd then stepped off teh pot and approahced me as i layed down on teh gournd face up and with my golden g8 spreded wide open 4 his royla messanger. He then bented down placing his hands 2 th sides of wher muh tits wur and he postiioned and then swiftly thrusted his plam tree in2 my pumpkin sixed cocnot liek a rok in a slongshit being shotted a long ditstance in2 teh ditsance and we both proceded 2 moan with lust. Choa bent down and carefully wached are actions as he vigorously rammed his tree branch in2 my nkothole liek dat scene ware a wooloo was ramin in2 a gate neer teh pplayer's haus in Pokemon Sword and Shield and he kepy vilently thrusting his stiuck of flesh in2 me until it penetrated thru my cervix and then outta my uretus at wons[once]. We both moaned in unicrons in lustful lust as Edd kept on thrsutin his Eddvenger up my bodie and penetr8ing thru all a my intenal organs in a zig zag patern as it pressed agenst my skin liek a cylindrical pillow scrapign acroos my ksin only it was inside of me so it felt 1000x moare pleshorable. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he scremd as he cumed out his milk on2 my Eddsworld Serial as he was tkaing it out of my body and after he removed his sausage from me i moaned in passion as i cummed out my liquifyed sugar.

"Hau wus dat?" i asked as i lukt up at Choa liek a chilf telling ther mom about dat A+ they finally gotted in math class an she replid back "Facsinating. i Must admit, teh way u humens "mate" is rather odd from my stnadpoint. i was born sumtime after teh incedint, so i've never directly scene my own kind reporduce, tho i hav herd from teh staf at TOZRF dat it's similar 2 teh way plants do it; the males relaese pollens in2 teh air dat ultimately land on a female and they sink in2 her body 2 her lower area where teh seeds r fetilized and ultimatly fall out of the female on2 teh gorund and afetr a whiel, they sprout up as nympths. Altho im techinacilly im a few years younger, i'm 17 in my specie's years(slightly oldered then Petunia), meaning dat i'll be at adulthood in a few weeks. Anyeays, wut i find odd about ur version of "mating" is dat u guys didnt use it 2 reporductional purposes, insted 4 recreatinal pruposes, tho i hav herd humens use it 4 both. Aslo, teh way Edd insetred wat i presume is where his seed resides in2 ur lwoer area seemed 2 be direct, which, altho i presume it can be done with my species, is practically redundant in terms of reproduction. Now dat i am done with the provision of my own commentary, i wood liek 2 introduce u guys 2 a trait of my race dat i doubt is shard amonst humens." Jsut then, a buncha grass tentacles shotted up from her back "Thees shal maek teh perfect tool 4 a deeper analysis of teh inner machanations of humans. EX Levul Humen Biology Examinatin, Commence!"

[Cue: Floral Fury - Cuphead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD54sROmeIM]

Adn then teh tentacles shoted twoards meh adn wrapped demselves aganst both mine and Edds lims and ascended us off teh gorund, causing us both 2 let out a loud *SHIRIEK!!!*. Shortly after dat however, my instinctual reaction of feer dispated and as i relized hau soft and gentle teh tentacles felted aorund my lims liek a elongated extremly soft blanket i started 2 lightly moan as they slightly moved acroos my limbs, gradually apraocheing my tosro. "It appears dat Humans show a slight reaction of pleasure as response 2 light fondling of teh libms. Fascinating." Choa commentd seeming unfazed by our moans of lust, I noticed Petunia was fondling her breast underneith her bra, Choa turned aorund nad noticed nad sed "My dear, it seems dat u r expressing a sense of arousal as reaction 2 dis scene. Would my hypothesis dat teh part of ur bodys u guys refer 2 as "tits" r a secind pleasure spot be true?" As a respone, Petunia pulled off her rose red bra and turned aorund and steped up towards her, placing her fingers under her chin as she soothed in a soft tone with a few light spirnkels of casuality "How about we just shut up about tehcnical crap and just enjoy teh dam moment 2gether, my luv~." and then they pulled demselves towards eachtoerh and they made out seductivly as teh tentacles fondled my breasts, cuasing me 2 moan lustfully in extasy.

As they wur making out whiel lightly toaching each toehr's breasts, another set of gras tentacles apeard an descendid below my tits whiel teh other pare wur fondling with dem and slipped down 2 where my vetical smile was adn they started lightly stroking it pasivly liek a smooth deicate hand stroking teh soft silkish fur of a elusive turkish angora, a rare breed of cat indeed. I tunred around 2 Edd and saw teh tnetacles around him had crawled down from his chest an 2 of dem wur lightly stroking his erect cock as streems of pre-cmu begunned 2 leek out form its tip with teh flo of teh Niargra Waterfall with not a single rock 2 halt it's fast-flowing awestriking display of beauty and awestruckenness. After i mangaed 2 moved teh tentacles away form my hands on2 my shodlers 2 giv dem nice soft amssages, i moved 1 of my hands 2 stroke his almighty fleshlight and soon i miracously managed 2 lightly touch teh tip and started lightly stroking it liek i was scratching a cat's head as teh tentacles occasionaly scraped my fingers while doing teh same as we both moaned in lust 2gethar in lust. Suddenly, teh tentacles neer my strawberry shortcake stopped stroking it and i yelped a bit as 1 of dem suddenly slipped inside and started moving around as i moaned in lust, and soon Edd was doing teh same thing as 1 of teh tentacles behind him insetered it'self up his arse.

I letted out thousnads of lustful moans of arousul as teh tentacles thursted demselves up in2 my fufu with teh suble movements and pace of a cat lightly scraping teh surface of uh scratching post as it causally strode by as i lukt down back at Peunia and Chao and teh former suddenly pulled out a 2 sided dilbo form her pockit and she got down on teh soil as Choa betned down aslo. Petunia then took teh dildo and lightly thrusted it in2 her vagina liek a battleax strikng a oppenent's hed and she then thrusted her pelvis forthwards in2 Choa's, teh site of dis warmthed my hart more then a boy offering his best friend duh last Altoid Sour they wood ever hav. "Hau do u liek it, ástin mín[My love]?" Petunia asked she rpelied "it's...aaaaaaa...it's....AAAAAaaaa..." "Ur thoughts?" "I...AAAAAAAAA gawd...i somply cannot seem 2...aaa fuk...find a solid basis for....AAAAAAaaaa...providing description of dis phemonimom aaaAAAAAAA..." jsut then sevral moar tentacles thrusted demselves in2 my ass with teh sudden force of a ram's rock hard horms stirking a fridge, cuasing me 2 blurt out a painful but still plesureable moan of lust as teh tenteacles in my vagiana bursted thru half of my smol instetines. I moenaed moar lustful moans of lustfully lustful lust with undying lust as sum of teh tentucles took there tiem 2 analyze teh anchuent carvern and slidded up my intestines liek swewer rats crawling thru dark passageways whiel toehrs chose 2 cut the bullshit and run str8 4 teh gold chest, violently thrusting and pounding my organs liek a cylindrical rock chrushing a container of Play-D'oh, evirating thru all my flesh-coated barriers excludin teh hart and lungs 4 obvios reesuns.

"Hey! Ya guys likin dat?" Petunia estated 2 us, shortly after i letted out another vigoruos moan as a tentalce penetr8d thru my liver and Edd later blurted out a moan shortly after "I take dat as a yes!" she tunred bacc 2 Choa and added "Welp, looks liek there gettin sum mighty fine enjoyment outta u." "I happily...AAAAAAAAAaaaaa...take pride in ur compliemnt my luv..." "Oh Choa, i cant w8 4 u 2 step outta dat pot and on2 my bed." "Nau my deer...aaaaaaa... it wont be mutch logner nau, so pls keep ur bucket of patience wrapped tightly aorund ur...AAAAAAAAAAAAA..." and with her outburst of lust, 1 of teh tentacles suddenly sturked thru a whole bucketlod of my ineternal organs as if a nucler bomb jsut suddenly wented off inside me, causing me 2 blurt out a loud moan of lust as in teh span of a split second, teh tentalce asceneded up my body until...it penetrated thru teh wall of my mouth and stopped only a fw inches away from ym brane. [Cue: Suspense - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3H2zgtu9X0] My eyes suddenly shot wide open as i breathed in horro over wat wood hapen if teh tentacles thrusted furthr; it wood kill me. "Hey Nabriho, u wanna muv closer 2 Edd an- *GASP*!!!!!" Petunia ejacaulted, notincing hau shocked i lukt nau as she removed teh dildo and she turned 2 Choa nad questione "OMG CHOA WAT TEH FUCKS GOIN ON!?!?!?" "O...oh god...Petunia...i tihnk i....i tihnk i may hav-" "PLS SPIT IT OUT ALREDDY WAT TEH FUCKS WRONG?!?!?" "IBRINGGRAVENEWSDATIMAYHAVEACCIDENTLYTHRUSTEDATENTACLE2CLOSE2HERBRAIN!!!" "*GAsp*" both Petunia and Edd gasped in response and he turned aornd and sed "Nabriho r u ok...Nabriho?...Na..." but his wurds soon gru fainter as my vision slowly faded 2 black, teh last tihng i felt wus teh lowering of teh tentacles on2 teh gorund b4...

[Cue: Winter Theme - Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ESFVOwiEzk]

Suddenly, i woked up agan suddenly, only i wasnt in teh flower shop; i was standing in 1 of teh cornors of a lorge living room dat had goffik paintings on teh walls of victorian womens and cone shaped windows with lite gray walls nad liter grey capret flor. I tunred aournd 2 look outside a window witch wus next 2 me and saw a buncha snow falling outside with Christmas decoraitons decorating da front yard which was a longe thin blanket of sno. Suddenly, i herd footsiteps cumming form teh door neer me, i turned around and waited as they gotted lisghtly louder until 2 womens popped out form teh stares. 1 of dem was a adult troll woman with long black hare dressed in a secksy long black dress with green rims and a slit 4 1 of teh legs, and teh other 1 was...Kanaya! She lukt a bit diffrant howevr; she dident hav bewbs and lukt a lot shorter, and she was wareing a dark green sweter with light green dots on dem but still had a long red skirt. Teh 2 womans ignored me presence and teh women who i presuemd was her mum turned her hed 2 a area of teh living room with a christmas tree and presents under it and sed with a lite smile "Merry Christmas, deer." Kanaya jumped and dahsed over 2 teh presents and sed "OMG thanks mom! There's such a large quentity of persents!" "Well, im glad u liek it deer." "Can we open dem nau? PLSPLSPLSPLSPLSSSSSSS!!!" her mom then calmly wlaked over and chuckled "*Chuckle* Nau Kanaya, my dear. It's best dat we w8 4 Karkat and Uncle Kankri..." she paused 4 a moment, looking a little srrowful as Kanya qustioned "Wat abot Aunt Kandas mom; won't she aslo be cumming?" "I'm sorry 4 dat my dear. It's just dat...it came so suddenly." "Wat do u meen mom?" "...Well...y dont we open 1 of ur persnts while we w8 4 dem 2 git hear?"

"Da'ts a good idea mom!" Kanaya estated, recovering her mom's smile, tho i culd still feel a strange emotion within her. Kanaya's mom reeched in2 teh presents and pulled out a smol box shaped present nad handed it 2 Kanaya as she sed "I got dis 1 juts 4 u. I spented a lot of money on dat, but im sure ur gonna liek it a lot." Kanaya then immediatly tored thru teh present, revealing a smol pot. "A pot?" her mom looked on teh gorund where a buncha stuff fell out while she was opening teh present, 1 of dem was a little booklet, flipped 2 teh last page, dat was teh author's note i saw previosly and on subscription box was teh naem...Porrim Maryam! Kanaya's mom who i nau knowed as Porrim then grabbed smol pakcet, 1 of teh things dat felled out, and she chuckled "No. Here, let me show u." she then pulled open teh packet and dumped teh powedery contents on2 teh bage. Immediatly, out spurted a smol bud, which opend up 2 reveal a yunger looking Choa stretching her lims as teh bud oppend. Kamaya asked "Who's dat mom?" "Dat's ur present." "Looks liek a green skinned humen with plant things on her." "*Nervous chuckle* nau deer pls, i no ur jsut a kid, but dont be so racially insensitive. She's not actually human; she's part of a rare race from Old Zealand called tous anthrópous ton fytón(plant poeple) who i aquired form ur Uncle Rufioh's boyfriend via ther male service." "So there liek plants?" "Yes, but there aslo liek humens. I'm hopeful dat you'll take good care of her." "I will mom! I'll give her lots of hugs and kisses and food and water and sunlite and-" "*Chuckles* ok deer, i got it. Wat r u gonna name her?" "Her name? I'll call her...Calibrachoa."

[Cue: Static https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf7NbRFyg3Y]

Jsut then, Kanaya and Prroim dissappeared as teh entire room turned in2 static. A little whiel passed until i suddenly saw in front of my vision a staticy screen which showed videos of Choa and Kanaya playing 2gether doing things 2gether liek crving trees and bushes in2 topiary and playing with Barbie and Bratz and Monster High dolls and playing fashion show and other gurly things. At sum point, it showed a video of Kanaya(nau with bewbs and wareing a red dress with a black belt) blowing out 13 candels on a birfday cake with her fmaily neerby and Choa clapping in teh backround. Shortly after, teh screen nau started showing images of dem still doing gurl things but also scenes of dem making out and moments of dem talking 2 eatch other tho i culdnt hear wut they wur saying becaus of teh static. That is, exept 4 1. Dis video showed dem in Kanaya's room with her bented down in front of Choa both in teh middl. "Choa. it is oky if i tell u sumthing?" "Yes dear. *pats her hed* Wut is ur reasoning 4 confession?" "Well...i tihnk im in luv." "Luv? 2 whom do u showcase teh felling of "luv" 4?" "Well, its nut rly 1 person; im kinduh in dis...dilemna, basically i hav feelingz 4 two poepl: Rose and Vriska. I dont rly no wat 2 do abot it. I want 2 cofness 2 1 of dem, but i dont wish 2 leev teh other person in teh dirt. Wut shuld i do?" "I'm sorry Kanaka, i wood luv 2 offer u asistance 4 ur dillemma, but i no little about romantic feelings amongst trolls or even huemans. Despite dis, i still hav hope dat u'll be abel 2 find a solutin eventually." "Ok then..."

[Cue: Sanctuary - Assassin's Creed 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYK2IvSNSM]

And then teh screen shutted off and teh static faded back 2 teh living room with teh Christmas decorations gone and sum nu furniture and diffrant paintings on teh wall. Choa was sitting inside her pot when Porrim opened teh front door while wipign tears from her eyes. "Porrim? Wat is the resoon 4 ur sorro?" Choa questioned, Porrim cryd all da wae 2 teh couch and sat down and rpeid "It's Kanata she's...*snif* shes..." there was a few second puase b4 she rpelid "d... dead..." "Dead?!" "Yes *sobs*...let me ecksplain..." but as soon as Porrim opend her mouth again, teh living room liek a channel being changed on TV morphed in2 the inside of a McDonalds, however all teh lites wur off and the windows has curtains covering dem and all the doors wur shutted tight and teh entire room was in disaray with utensils and wrappers nd toehr things everywhere. Even with all dat, it was nothing compard 2 teh dancing bear, teh main atractin. In teh middel of teh room wur 11 chares with 11 troll kids in dem respectivly wuth ropes tyed around dem, the seets wur a few feet away from a odd looking man with a pure white face but no eyes liek Slernderman olny he was wareing in a green holster with a white McDonnalds uniform on the flor neer him, but teh worst part, teh absolut most shocking thing ever, teh 1 dat gav me eternal PTSD...wus teh dead bledding child who layed neer teh monster's feet, and teh child's cut off legs not far.

Just then, Kanaya, 1 of teh kids, broke free from teh ropes, jumped out of teh seet, reeched in2 her skirt pocket pulling out a lipstick, and dashd towrds teh murderer screaming "U CLOD BLODDED MONSTER!!!" as her lipstick transformd in2 a chanesaw. She aimed teh metla end of her chainsaw at teh man and sturck forth but missed and she kept flailing her chainsaw around trying 2 hit him until he swiftly doged and moved behind her and back stabbed her in teh back with a knif without her knowing, causing her 2 fall down and bleed jade coloured blod on teh floor. Teh man then puled out a napkin, using it 2 cleen teh blod off his blaid as he remorslessly stated in a decievingly gentlemany tone "Now, once i finish my dutie of clensing dis blade of potentially damning evedince, I shall move forth in my crusade of bringing deserving torment upon ur all's worthless suols." just then, teh entire room turned in2 forwarding static, b4 shifting back 2 teh room which cranked my horror and PTSD dial all teh way up 2 11,000,000. Teh room nau had teh ded mutalated corpses of neerly all teh troll kids scatterd about all in varius butt equally horrorfying displays of mutalation. "Now, where culd possibly be dat clown ki-" Jsut then, Kanaya suddenyl hopped back up off teh floor, iwth her skin nau a glowing shade of white and teh white parts of her eyes nau pure yellow. "It appears dat i hav overlooked teh objective of checking 2 see if she was still showing signs of life. No matter, i'll just go back and scrub off teh missed stain." he admitted as Kanaya ran up 2 him with teh chainswa tightely in her garps.

Just b4 she culf deel a blow however, the man shifted behind her liek a paper character switching directions in Paper Mario and yanked teh chainsaw from her hand b4 striking her in teh back with it when she had no tiem 2 react, causing her 2 scrreech out teh cry of a morning banshee with agonizing horseness in her tone. Teh man then moved teh chainsaw across her body cuttn it in2 thousand of smol slices liek bits of turkey in a salad, and when he finally pulled back teh chainsaw, all the chunks of her body fell 2 teh gorund in a pile of slices of flesh and oranges. As teh man causally walked away dusitng of his hands as if he had jsut finished tkaing out the trash, i sturggled 2 hold my horror in until i culd no more and i screamed out a loud horrifyed scream which would've been herd across the entire planet but still sumhow didnt get the attention of teh murderoar. Jsut then, teh room faded 2 static agan an transformd back in2 teh Living room form previos, with Porrim with her hands covering her eyes crying and Choa soon aslo startd crying 2 as she sobbed "I cant belive it *sobs*, hau did dis tradgedy hapen!?!?!" "Its all mah fault! Its all meh fault shes ded! *sobs* if only i *sob* if olny eye didnt agree 2 her cumming there with her cusins then dis wudent hav hapend!" they then wrapped there arms around eachother and they kept cyring as teh room slowly faded 2 static while i stared in shock with my jaw droped i culdnt believ dat my dreem spirit Kanaya was Choa's previos owner and she was so happy 2 be alive and her fmaily was 2 but then she dyed and every1 who loved her was all mad and sad about it and culdnt blame any1 but demselves 4 letting her go 2 McDonalds wear dat murderer was witch caused her gory demise. The static slowly faded aornd me untill...

[Cue: Link's Memories: Mipha's Touch - Breath of the Wild https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYB5iQ5YjW0]

"oh gawd...*sniff* i can't...the fact dat i..." "Dont cry my lu...u dident mean..." "Look girls i think she's waking up..." i was suddenly fiantly opning my eyes as 3 blurs stood above me, and as i reubbd my eyes, i culd maek out wat seemed 2 be Edd Petunia and Choa gradually growing cleerer until i cul see dem prefectly. Edd then grabed my face and asked "Nabirho! R u okay!?!?" "Yea, i had dis...odd drem tho." "Odd draem?" all 3 of dem asked, i nooded an then i proceded 2 tell dem evrything about my drmea, about all the sattic, about Kanaya and Porrim, and wat i lerned abot Choa thru da drem. When i finished, i lukt at Choa adn swa smol teers drooplits froming in her glass igloos(eyes) b4 she sudenly brusted in2 teers. "*Gasp* Choa, r u ok!?!?" cryed Petunia as she runned up 2 her placed hre arms aorund her as she sobbed back "Oh Kanaya *sobs*...i'm sorreh *sniff*...I'M SORRY KANYA *SOBS*!!! IM SORREH DAT I DIDENT NO DAT WOOD HAPEN! I *SOBS* I SHUDNET HAV STAYED HOEM WHILE SHE WAS WLKAING IN2 A DEAF TARP! I WUSH I WUS THERE 2 PORTECT U! I WISH EYE WUS THEIR 2 PROTECKT U *SOBS*!!!" OMG, she was so hartbrokened by dat event. Dat mosnter was teh 1 who took her and her friends' lives nad hse's blaming herself!?! I simpely culdnt except dis. I needed 2 do sumthing abotu dis. I adn i nu exacly wut hadded 2 be done by me baout dis.

I wlaked up 2 Choa and wrapped mah arm arond her and turned her hed 2 mien and soothed "Theres no ned 2 cried gurl. None od dis wus ur fault. So pls sotp blaming urself 4 dis. It's seriosly braking my hear watching u cri over somthing dat u think u shuld be bmlaing urself 4 when u shuldnt. U didnt predict dat a murderer wood be at the McDonlads, and neither did Porrim. In fact, no 1 saw it cumming, not evan god culdve predicted dat they wood be murderd." However, she wus sitll crying "She's sitll crying..." "Nabriho, let meh handel dis." Edd stated, and then he approached Choa aslo and aslo placed his hand around her and aslo turned her face 2 his nad soothed "Choa, Pls understad dat ur not th only person on earht wittnesing or giong thru hardship. Ther r Thuosands of people going thru smiilar tiems of grief, confusoin and/or Fading hope similar 2 what u Porrim and everyone are going thru. 4 example, me and my roommates hav bin thru a fuckton of shit thees past months, i dont evan no where 2 begin. Adn we're sitll going thru and witnessing a hardship rite nau, my friend Matt doesnt no wat 2 do abot teh fact dat he has 2 pay child support 4 his 10 kids he jsut lerned abot and i dont no wat 2 do abot it. Adn earlier, Serj of System of a Down was strugglign with deeling with teh fackt dat his friend presumbably died. We fuond sumthing in teh woods and nau belive he's not ded, tho it's bin so long, i'm nau starting 2 hav my doubts, and no doubt he is 2. However, even if he is dead, i'll sitll be there 2 cumforte him during his tiem of griefing and angst, and i shall do teh same 4 u 2. Kanaya may be ded, but u can still lauggh and smile abot all teh good memoeris u had with her, and with sum healing, u'll be able 2 remember her in a postitive light, because altho she had left the living realm, her presense in ur's and her fmailie's harts will last 4evur."

[Cue: Peaceful Repose - Flower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WN5jRb2ADto]

And with dat, i watched as teh teers dat wur in her eyes cleered up faster then a vaccum suckin up dust and rite after a light smile formed on her face and she faintly sed 2 herself "thank u guys..." she then wrapped her 2 hands aorund teh both of us as we alll smiled 2gethar. "Hey, wanna do it 1 lats tiem?" Petunia assed "...indubitably." she fainted in repley. Her tentacles then reappeared frm her back and garbbed me Edd amd Petunia and lifted all 3 of us off teh gorund as Choa then ascennded herslef up 2 us using a tentacle nd sed "I suggest dat all fuor of us conbime are bodies 2 deliver uh moar smashin experience." "Yuo meen a foursum?" i asked "Ok then." and os she moved teh tentacle 2 ware she wus on top of meh ans she lutsted "Observe" and then she summoned a cupel moar grass tentacles and they typed themselves arond her liek a belt and formed in2 teh shape of a strap on. She then grabbed my ligs and then thrsuted into my willy washer hardre then teh unsharpend end of a pencil with no eraser on it striking a sheet of paper, onlyy hear it wasnt scratchung it al up and it actually felted good. After dat, a cuple moar tenteacles appeared merging demselves in a nother dildo witch thrusted it'self in2 my ass liek a anvil hitign a cartoon character in teh hed, onyl hear it was all updide down sort of i guess. After dose breath takign enetrances, i expoected dem 2 pond thru all my organs in a few split seconds with minimal effurt, but insted they wur thrusting into me liek a schoolboy slowly arranging his pencils properly insted of doing his homework, and it dident feel aneyware neer ass gud.

I then questioned 2 Choa "Y arent u going fastured?" "Simply put, i'm doing dis in order 2 prevent teh previos incedint form previosuly." "But i wood luv it 2 go faseter. I want ur tentacles 2 penetrate thru all my organs with teh orgasmic force of a knife stabbing thru pumkin flesh." "But i fear dat doing so will only bring upon u further harm, with a likely possibility of my tentacle appendages striking ur brane wihch will bring a untimely end 2 ur livingness, and i do not wish 2 taek teh risk." "I no ur afrade Choa, but u shudnt be. I wus jsut a accident, ok? Theres no need 4 u 2 worrie so much." "Well...i guess that i will make an attempt at intensifying the thrusts of my tentaculls." and then suddenly, Choa cranked teh intensity dial of her grass tentacles' pleasureness and cranked it all teh way up 2 11 as teh tentacles then started shaking up my bodie liek i wus teh earht's hemisphere and my insides wur Shensi ware teh Shensi erthquake was taking place. As my organs wur being sccrewed up by teh tentacles liek they wur frut in a beldner, Choa suddenly turned aorund 2 Edd and Petunia and moved dem closer 2 ware we wur haivng secks on teh same vine Choa was standing on tho they wur sitll all wraped up by the tentacles and Edd thanked "Thanks Choa, it woodve bin cumbersum triyng 2 stick my little friend insied her crotch cobbler whiel sevral feet avoe teh gorund with no surface below us." "Well, wat r u waiting 4, sitck it in me good!" Petunia lighlty snarked back as she layed on teh gorund of teh grass tentalce with her legs spred out.

Edd then cutted 2 da chais and sutcked his mojo inside her miffun mucher and started pounding her tom-tom liek a child holding on 2 teh iron horizontal pole tihngs on rollercoaster rides. "Dis feels so fukin good, ifnally having easy access 4 my peapod. AAAAAAAAAaaaa...hey m8, bring sum more a ur tentacles ova hear, y dont cha?" "It will be a pleasure 2 fill in ur's and Edd's vacent pleasure holes in teh name of my dearest lvuer's request." and moar tentacles appeared and thrusted demselves inside ther asses, cuasing teh 2 of dem 2 lburt out a loud moan of lust dat wus the equvalent of suddenly haivng Iron Maiden's No More Lies blasted form teh havens above after u jsut completed a speedrun of Ghosts and Goblins, and dat games extremly hard, so it wod be nice if dat acutally did ahppen but oh wel. Jsut then, i suddenly relized sumthing and asked "W8, hau r we gonna cum 2gethar and hav a 4sum if all ther holes r takened up?" "It appears dat u forgot 2 take note of teh fact dat since my tentacles r techinically part of me, i'm connecting dem 2gethar by offering pleasure 2 both u and dem at teh same tiem liek a gear in a mechanism turning multiple gears at once, thus makign dis expreince conncected, therefore making it a 4sum in ur wurds." "Oh, sorry bout dat *chuckles*" "No need 4 apologys, thnks 2 u, i no nau not 2 let teh past keep my contained and 2 move forth towards further greatenss." and she then placed her lips on mine and pulled me in2 a kiss, her mouth tasted liek the sweet flavour of nightshade mixed in with her tongue wich bore teh smooth slick texutre of a rosary pea.

I tnagled my otngue aornd her's liek 2 kittens accidentaly getting ther tales all twisted up after running toawrds teh saem bell, her breath as strong and seductive as a spearmint glidding across my taste buds liek a rain suddenly dorpping from teh skie onto a poor village after weeks of drought, 4 a moment, all tiem stopped as i embraced teh lustful aroma of teh occasion and gave her full access 2 me plesures. She then thrusted her tongue down my throat and descended with grace liek a fallen angle until teh tip of her floewr petal touched teh enetrance of my sotmahc. Choa's hands then wrapped demsleves tightly around my ribs liek a crane in a crane game with grabbing on2 a plush, only instead of dropping the thing liek they normally do half teh tiem, it refused 2 let it's gard down and kept me in place in preparation 4 it the happening(no nut the shitty M Nite Shawmelawn moive). She then ascended her taste sensory flesh up bakc 2 teh entrance b4 thrusting it back down with teh force of a powerd up anime character throwing a enemy down on2 the gorund and penetrated in2 my stomach, teh tips of teh tentacles had gatherd and wiated liek worn out travelers resting up at a tavern. Choa then decorated teh tentacles with her saliva which seeped down on2 my somtahc acides causign me 2 moan with the vibrationitiveness of a wolf howling towards the moon, and in reposne, Choa wrapped her slef tighter aornd teh tentacles liek she was a mother holdgin on 2 her child, inflicintng moar of her liguids on2 it, which dripped further on2 me and broughted further pleasure.

Minuts of lustful lsut and pleusure passed unitl teh water my arousal pot starting boiling shaking up teh entire pot as steam escpaed from teh lidf b4 it cumpletly throwed it off the counter 2 teh ground adn i spurted out a climactic moan of lust as teh boiled up water escaped as i cummed out my oil of ulay. Choa then rmeoved her tongue form my sotmac as teh tentacles wur crawling out of my body, she retraeted her tongue back 2 teh entracne of my mouth and tangled up my tongue with her's as we maed out 2gethar wihel i was in a exhaused daze of lsut. Within my abyss of loss of sensoryness, trapped in my sea of exhausted arousla, i culd hear teh faint suonds of Edd and Petunia's atomic moans dat later climix in 2 simultanious hiroshima bombs of lust as they cummed aslo. Jsut as soon as i wus starting 2 embrace teh relaxation, it wus goned as Choa slipped her lips away from mine and let me stand back up. I lukt as Choa removed teh tentacles from teh other 2's exhausted bodies and the tentecle we wur standing on started descending back 2 teh ground liek those air-borne pedestals in teh eiffel tower stage in Super Smash Bros. Petunia got back up and started shakign Edd triyng 2 wake him up but he didnt and she sed "Looks liek u left teh guy all tuckerd out." "I'm no doubt certain dat he'll reawaken from his slumber in a few minuts. Is the feeling of instant exhausion upon the aftermath of orgamism a trait shared amongst all male humen?" "No." i rpleid 2 Choa "I just think u did a good job at pleasing a man." "Or maybe perhaps...dis is a side affect of contact with the relaxion spores atachd 2 teh tentacles, tho they normally require moar componenents hav such a drastic affect." "Gee, plant biology sure is odd, let alone interspecies secks with one. it sure was a unbeleafable experienc tho!" and then teh 3 of us all laughed.

[Cue: Lilith in Starlight - Homestuck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZRH3pMAsEw]

"Well, looks liek thing r gettin a bit late, close ta midnite. Mite as well go home." Petunia remakered after chekcing her vine whach "Good night my luv, i'm going 2 stay with Nabriho while we drag Edd home, and then i'll return 2 my place and go 2 bed, and open up shop at 6:00 in duh morning." "I wish upon u a fortunous journey home and a splendid nite 2 u my dearest luver." and they maed out 1 last tiem b4 Choa descended bakc down in2 teh soil "I shall take him. u just fucos on leading me 2 teh room." Petunia requested as she lifted Edd off the gorund, straining a bit as she remarked "When wus teh last tiem dis guy cut off the big mac?" "*chuckles* da'st my Edd." i snarked back in a friendly tone. I wlaked over 2 the glass door and pushed it open and stepped out in2 the outside below teh navy blu skie cereal mixed with star lucky charms as i held teh door open and Petunia steped out shortly after. "Wat r u looking at?" she assed as i gazed in2 the dark blu glass covering the earht sno globe and i repleid "Is teh sky always dis cleer in Littlewich?" "Yep." she sed "cleerer then a praire on mobius, u can evn catch a squint of a cuple of plantes if u look close enough." and so i did, and after trailing my eyes apssed scattered plot of stars, i suddenly latched on2 teh site of wat appeard 2 be 2 halfs of 2 separate planets almost looking fused 2gether "Did ja catch sumthin? lemme see." Petunia then shifted her eyes on2 teh planet i wus looking at then she suddenly jmuped and gasped "Wait! It's shittin PolStor! Or, wat it's gonna be in a few minuts, lemme check teh tiem-" jsut then, the planat transformed in2 a brite light liek a solar eclipse and litened teh entire street i was on liek a lamp directly shining on a bug "AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she screeeched as she coverd her eyes, tho i had 20/20 light resistance so i culd sitll see as teh 2 halves rite then and there liek 2 puzzle pieces snapping 2gether...merged in2 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: OKAY DIS CHAPTAR IZ GOIN ON 4 TWO LONG SO IM GUNNA SLPIT IT UP IN2 2 PARTS!! 
> 
> Real Author's Note: In hindsight, I regret making this chapter so long. Part 2(which is unfinished as of this writing) is also long as hell and I'm not sure if I'll get to finish it or not. Originally, I planned for this series to just be a simple trollfic with each chapter involving Nabriho having sex with one of the main characters of Eddsworld. Initially the closest thing I had to a big thing for this story was chapter five, with the System of a Down and Rhapsody of fire crossover with a Homestuck High reference thrown in for good measure. Then I threw in the overly long dream sequence, then I actually got into Homestuck, and then... oh god. If I'm to finish up Part 2, then I definitely have to go back on my plans for future chapters and dial it all back to simpler times. However, with all the insane and ridiculously dark plans I had developed in my mind, dialing it all down back into a simple troll fic is definitely gonna be quite the task, especially with the superfluous plot elements I tossed in. After this, you may have to wait a bit for a continuation of the story. In the meantime however, wish me the best of luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Real Author's Note: I would like to offer my sincerest apology to Edd Gould, his family, and his closest friends if this story has offended them in any way, shape, or form. This and future chapters were made as jokes and expect subsequent chapters to get even more disgusting and I will stop making chapters if either of these people complain to me.


End file.
